Una última vez
by Nenisu
Summary: Te invito a conocer la vida de los estudiantes, la forma en que nos vamos destruyendo los unos a los otros lentamente sin considerar los sentimientos, pero no importa porque todo es para beneficio personal. ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué etiqueta tienes? La puta, la santa, el deportista, el nerd, el geek, la violada, el violador, una victima más, la que merece el desprecio de todos, la que aman
1. Yo nunca nunca

**_Las sombras se establecen en el lugar que dejaste_**

 ** _Nuestras mentes están afligidas por el vacio_**

 ** _Destruir el medio es una pérdida de tiempo_**

 ** _Desde el perfecto comienzo hasta la línea de la meta_**

 ** _Y si aún respiras, eres de los afortunados_**

 ** _Porque la mayoría de nosotros estamos respirando por pulmones estropeados_**

 ** _Prendiéndonos fuego por diversión_**

 ** _Reuniendo nombres de amores que salieron mal_**

 ** _De amores que salieron mal_**

 ** _Somos los arriesgados_**

 ** _Somos la juventud salvaje_**

 ** _Persiguiendo visiones de nuestro futuro_**

 ** _Un día revelaremos la verdad_**

 ** _Que morirá antes de llegar_**

 ** _Y si aún sangras_**

 ** _Eres de los afortunados_**

 ** _Porque la mayoría de nuestros sentimientos_**

 ** _Están muertos y olvidados_**

 ** _Nos prendemos fuego por diversión_**

 ** _Coleccionando fotos de la inundación que destruyo nuestro hogar_**

 ** _De la inundación que destruyo a este hogar_**

 ** _Y tú la ocasionaste_**

 ** _Y tú la ocasionaste_**

 ** _Y tú la ocasionaste_**

 ** _Lo he perdido todo_**

 ** _Soy solo una silueta_**

 ** _Soy un rostro sin vida que pronto olvidarás_**

 ** _Y mis ojos están mojados por las palabras que dejaste_**

 ** _Sonando en mi cabeza_**

 ** _Cuando me rompiste el pecho_**

 ** _Sonando en mi cabeza cuando me rompiste el pecho_**

 ** _Y si estás enamorado_**

 ** _Entonces eres afortunado_**

 ** _Porque la mayoría de nosotros estamos amargados por alguien_**

 ** _Prendiéndonos fuego por diversión_**

 ** _Para distraer a nuestros corazones de extrañarlos_**

 ** _Pero yo siempre lo extrañare_**

 ** _Y tú lo ocasionaste_**

 ** _Y tú lo ocasionaste_**

 ** _Y tú lo ocasionaste_**

 ** _Daughter (Youth)_**

Pareció que todo el mundo estaba sincronizado, las notificaciones sonaban como si fuesen las trompetas del apocalipsis, celulares vibrando, iluminando una habitación obscura, interrumpiendo clases aburridas y platicas interesantes. Sacando a flote la curiosidad de todos los que estaban ahí.

 _"Bienvenidos"_

Recibían una palabra en cinco diferentes idiomas, era el primer mensaje.

A continuación, dieron clic en la invitación.

 _¿Quién no ha jugado "Yo nunca, nunca"? ¿Y a quien no le gusta el chisme? (Carita risueña y risas malvadas)_

 _Este juego consiste en abrir la curiosidad de unos, mientras que el miedo de otros se hace más grande, es el evento más esperado de este semestre y el más temido._

 _¡Por favor, no se cohíban, todos lo hemos jugado ¿No es así?!_

Líneas flojas y vacilantes, líneas sin sentido. ¿Acaso sería una broma?

Algunos soltaban comentarios burlones, sin embargo, otros veían venir el fin del mundo cuando apareció un listado de nombres. La curiosidad los carcomía.

Naruto Yukata Kiba Ino Deidara Tenten Hotaru Sarada Temari Matsuri

 _Veamos, Yo nunca, nunca…_

 _Me he acostado con la hermana de mi "pareja". Sentimos decirlo Kiba, pero ¡Un dedo abajo! ¡Eso va para ti también Hotaru!_

 _Yo nunca, nunca…_

 _Me he acostado con familiares cercanos. ¡Dedos abajo mis queridos rubios! Naruto, Ino, Deidara, Hotaru…_

Dejó de leer y levanto lentamente la vista, observando alrededor.

"¿Qué está sucediendo?" Mando el mensaje con dedos hábiles a varios grupos estudiantiles, esperando una respuesta útil.

"No lo sé, pero estoy escuchando rumores que los estudiantes quieren llamar a la policía"

"¿Qué, porque involucrarla?"—Respondió el mensaje inmediatamente

"Al parecer todos tenemos cola que nos pisen ¿No es así?"—Alguien más escribió eso

Alzó la vista a la pizarra y fingió estornudar, lo único que logro fue aventar un gargajo al cabello de su compañera de enfrente.

—Oh, lo siento mucho—Dijo escandaloso, intentando quitarlo con papel, antes de que aquella se sintiera asqueada y comenzara un escandalo

—Uzumaki—Repitió su nombre lentamente, aquel rubio volteó de inmediato apenado

—Lo siento, volveré enseguida

Tomo sus cosas y salió rápido de ahí.

Observó el pasillo, todos tenían su teléfono en la mano y las notificaciones seguían llegando como locas.

 _Yo nunca, nunca, he estado embarazada. Tenten, Hotaru, Temari, Ino… ¿Acaso serán las primeras en perder?_

 _Yo nunca, nunca he tenido padres responsables. ¡Todos bajen los dedos, en especial Sarada!_

 _¿Qué sigue?_

 _A claro. La lista de cotilleos, no intenten desmentir, buenas fuentes me han proporcionado información, y si yo estoy ardiendo en este momento, no dudaré en arrastrar a mi infierno a aquellas personas que lo han causado. No intenten encontrar un culpable, no intenten saber quién soy, probablemente ya no estoy entre ustedes…_

—¿Qué mierda es esto?—Alguien la tomó del brazo, mientras ella trataba de escapar de ahí

—Lo sé, es un problema, no sé qué está sucediendo

Konan se movía entre los alumnos, miradas asesinas, golpes con intención, malas palabras, no sabía que es lo que iba a hacer o que es lo que estaba pasando, todo esto se había salido de control.

—Arréglalo—Le decían, aquellas personas temerosas de aparecer en la lista

Pero los "yo nunca, nunca" parecían interminables.

 _"Yo nunca, nunca he besado a una persona del mismo sexo" Oh vamos, me aburren este tipo de cosas, ¿Quién no lo ha hecho? Pongámonos más intensos. Les contaré parte de las historias que han llegado a mis oídos, en silencio los he estado siguiendo chicos, cuidado, podría estar detrás de ustedes._

 ** _Vamos con nuestro primer yo nunca, nunca_** _…_

 ** _Kiba_** _, un pajarito nos contó sobre tu relación inestable. Enamoraste a aquella chiquilla inocente de ojos perla ¿Recuerdas? Luego le prometiste un futuro, se lo pintaste color rosa, y aquella chiquilla tonta te lo creyó. ¿Qué pasó después? Tuvieron un hijo y te "comprometiste" ¿Qué sucedió? Que con la llegada de tu otra hija las cosas se tornaron aburridas. ¿Kiba? ¿Padre de familia? ¿Kiba siendo aburrido? ¿Kiba dedicándose a la crianza de dos escuincles, uno autista y la otra no deseada? ¡Esa no era la imagen que tenías de ti mismo cierto! Pero hablemos de ti y Hanabi ¿Cómo es que inició todo? Tal vez cuando le tocaste la mano por accidente en el metro, tal vez cuando coincidieron en un par de ocasiones. Quizá te gustaba, hasta que vino tu primer hijo…¿Qué sucedió después Kiba? ¡Cuéntanos!_ _I'amKibKibKing_

Los ojos de Kiba se abrieron completamente. ¿Qué mierda era esto? ¿Era una broma? ¿Acaso Hinata….? ¡No, Hinata no haría algo así!

Con dedos rápidos escribió lo siguiente: " _Oye, no sé qué demonios quieras ganar con esto, pero te voy a encontrar y no tendré piedad de ti"_

 _Sigamos hablando de ti, al parecer no eres muy cooperativo._

 _Esa noche, fue la primera de muchas ¿No? El escenario romántico se hizo presente, llovía y estabas dispuesto a llevar a Hanabi a su hogar. ¿Pero qué paso? ¡No me digas que lo hicieron en el coche! Por supuesto que sí, después de casi arrollar a alguien estuviste dispuesto a quitarle el miedo a tu cuñada, y vaya que lo hiciste. HANABI HYUGA, QUIZA TE VEAMOS MÁS ADELANTE… EN LA SIGUIENTE LISTA_

 _¿Y qué paso contigo **Hotaru**? ¡Sabemos que detrás de esa cara inocente albergas muchos pensamientos y acciones sucias. ¿¡Acostarte con tu difunto cuñado!? ¡Y frente a tu hermana! __HottyHot ¿Acaso nos contarás que sucedió?_

"Vete a la mierda" Respondió aquella mujer detrás de su teléfono, las miradas estaban en ella. Observó cada uno de sus rostros y los memorizó, tenía el ceño fruncido, y apretaba con fuerza el celular, tenía que encontrar a la responsable de esto.

 _Vale, pues sigamos, aquella rubia torpe cada vez que sufría maltrato por parte de su ex pareja (Felicidades Sarada, obtuviste el premio gordo) se cogía a la mitad de la escuela, pero nadie hablaba de eso ¿Quién estaría orgulloso de decir "Yo me cogí a Hotaru"? Para después toparse con la cara de culo de Kawaki. Que, por cierto, no todos aquí presentes lo conocen, pero lo conocerán…_

 _Siguiente categoría "_ **YO NUNCA, NUNCA ME HE ACOSTADO CON FAMILIARES CERCANOS"** _Aquí vienen mis rubios favoritos ¿Oh no Hotaru, sigues en las listas?_

 _Bueno hablemos de nuestro Presidente estudiantil,_ **Naruto Uzumaki** _, probablemente estén pensando ¡Cometió incesto! Pero no, ¡No nos adelantemos! Hablemos un poco de su prima Karin, alguno de sus padres de este rubio le paso los apellidos, debido a que su madre era una promiscua y no recordaba el nombre su padre. ¡Vaya, que vueltas da la vida! Karin en algún momento de tu vida tenías que saber esto corazón, sé que consideras al padre de Naruto como el tuyo, y que tu madre y la madre de él son las mejores amigas del mundo, casi hermanas, por eso es que nuestro rubio consentido se encuentra en esta categoría, se cogió a tu madre Karin, todo un héroe. ¡Denle una cerveza a este cabrón! Ha cumplido una de las fantasías que todos ustedes tienen, y si le dieran un vistazo a la madre de Karin ¡Ufff! Cualquiera quisiera estar en el lugar del rubio, esperemos que hayas usado condón o al menos que nadie sepa de las ETS que te haya pasado aquella mujer, pues no se le conoce como una dama._

 _¿Quién sigue? A ¡Nuestra parte favorita del drama! **Los hermanos Yamanaka.**_

 _¿Quién dice que el incesto es ilegal? ¿Por qué nadie ha dicho que Deidara violó a su propia hermana! ¡Oh terrible! Pero no la violo, Ino fue solita a entregarle la prueba de amor, era virgen hasta hace un par de meses, pobre rubia, destruida como su madre, olvidada como su madre. Gracias por el show que nos dieron en aquella fiesta ¡Inolvidable! Al parecer todos borraron el video del escándalo, a excepción de mí. Vaya manera de echarle a perder la fiesta a Deidara._

 _Y **Hotaru** ¿Nuevamente tú? Podríamos enlistarte en la categoría siguiente…_

 ** _Yo nunca, nunca he estado embarazada._**

 _Oh no, **Hotaru** ¿Nuevamente aquí? ¿Acaso serás la nueva perdedora? ¿Quién fue el padre de los niños que abortaste?_

 _Hablando del aborto ¿Qué nos cuentas **Temari**? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Algunos dicen que te vieron salir de la clínica, mientras tu chofer te arrastraba al auto. Moribunda, sin ánimos de nada. ¿Creíste que eso quedaría en el pasado? ¡Déjame decirte que no! ¿Quién era el padre? ¡Te lo diré! MITSUKI ¿Acaso por eso él se fue? O dejaste que se fuera sin decírselo. ¡Un aplauso para ti! Por ser dueña de tu cuerpo y sus cambios. ¡Bravo! Tenemos gue aprender más de ti, sobre el dejar ir a la gente ¿No es así Temari? __Teamqueen_

 _"¿Quién mierda te crees para inventar eso de mí?"_ Había escrito Temari, mirando alrededor, esperando que Shikamaru aún no haya leído, busco a la perra de Konan por todo el lugar, si tan solo hubiese puesto atención en alguna de sus clases, tal vez en estos momentos podría saber quién estaba filtrando esta información.

 ** _¡INO!_** _Que milagro encontrarte aún. ¿Qué vas a tener un hijo? Lamentamos decir que no es de Deidara y no saldrá deforme, no es para que te asustes. ¿Por qué no nos cuentas quien es ese peligris que encontraste de casualidad?_ _JeSuisIno ¿Acaso Deidara también pagará el aborto? ¿O realmente querrá a este niño? ¿Acaso nacerá?_

 _Hablando de Deidara y abortos_ _YosoyTenten ¿Por qué no nos hablas del hijo que le intentaste arrimar a Neji Hyuga? Sabemos que el caballero blanco asumiría las responsabilidades, pero después de la metida de pata que tuviste y de todos esos falos dentro ti ¿Cómo te atreviste a decirle a Deidara que era hijo suyo? ¡Intento hacer que abortaras una vez! ¿No es así? Y después, de un día para otro, ya no estaba tu criatura, ahora no vengas como magdalena a decir que tu querías a ese niño producto de una violación. ¡Claro que no lo querías! ¿Acaso no le provocaste a tu abuela un pre-infarto con esa noticia? ¿Qué le diría tu dulce abuela a tus padres? Descuida Tenten, ella no se enterará de todo lo que has hecho, no queremos que se vaya al más allá. Así que cuéntanos, ¿Por qué no has denunciado a los hermanos Yamanaka sobre el primer intento de homicidio? Sabemos que te arrojaron por las escaleras (Yukata, no fuiste la única). No es necesario que des de baja todas tus redes, al fin y al cabo, todos sabemos quién es Tenten._

 ** _Yo nunca, nunca he tenido padres responsables_**

 ** _Hotaru_** _¿Tú nuevamente? Vayamos con el tema de los padres en la siguiente categoría para ti._

 _He creado esta solo para que encaje nuestra dulce **Sarada** , una persona activista, dedicada, estimulante, inocente y linda. ¡La mujer que le tendrás envidia en todos los aspectos! Con un curriculum más grande que el tuyo, maneja seis idiomas ¿No es así pequeña? ¡Viene de una familia con un apellido reconocido! Además de que todos son sobresalientes no se les olvide. Pero no estamos aquí para hablar del gran donador Uchiha Fugaku, quien ha mantenido la escuela al margen con sus donaciones, no es que esta sea una escuela de elite, sino que quiere lo mejor para sus hijos. Pusimos esta categoría para hablar sobre Uchiha Itachi, ¡A que no sabían que era su padre! Vaya sorpresa nos hemos llevado. Pero ¿Quién es la madre? Yo te diré quién es tu madre que por cierto estará en la categoría de padres irresponsables. (Donde están la mayoría de sus padres al no vigilarlos y no educarlos correctamente). ¿Pero el genio Uchiha siendo irresponsable? ¡Claro! Dejo la crianza de Sarada a sus padres, todo por buscar a la madre desconsiderada de ella. __SaradaUchiha…esto no va a tu curriculum, todo queda entre nosotros ¿No es así chicos? (Guiño, guiño)_

 _Hablemos de la madre alcohólica de los **Yamanaka,** he escuchado que cada día bebe más que ustedes en un año. Se sienta mirando las grandes películas que hizo maldiciendo al padre de ambos rubios. Tan desconsiderada que no le importo que sus hijos mantuvieran incesto, y lo vendió al espectáculo, solo para conseguir una fama de cinco minutos, mientras que el infierno arde entre sus hijos. ¿Ino, cuantas veces has sido interrogada esta semana? ¡Aunque tu madre dice que Deidara es hijo de otra persona, todos sabemos que es mentira!_

 _Ay **Tenten** , ni hablar de tus padres que te abandonaron con tu dulce abuela a la que le causas infartos. Tan desconsiderados que no le enseñaron a su hija a usar condón, ellos debieron usarlo cariño._

 ** _Temari_** _¿Acaso tu padre merece estar aquí? No, al parecer educo bien a sus hijos, a excepción de ti, que crees que todos nosotros somos una mierda comparados con tu perro y no se digo contigo. Pero tu corona está a punto de caer, igual que tus seguidores en redes sociales. ¡Eres la única que no ayuda en nada, ni a su familia, ni al planeta! La típica hija de papi, que no merece estar en una escuela fracasada como esta ¿Pero porque te fuiste de tu anterior escuela? Los rumores dicen que fue porque todos sabían del aborto._

 ** _Yukata_** _cariño, al fin apareces en una categoría, pero nos reservaremos los comentarios. Eres un pan de dios ante la mirada de todos, la típica que no hace nada y se preocupa por todos, aquella que tiene voz dulce y convincente, persuadiendo a todos de hacer el bien. Pero ¿Acaso tú has hecho el bien? Porque una de mis fuentes has sido tú, publicando la vida de todos pero gracias a_ _IchGehöreKonan no todos pudieron verlo. Gracias por eso cariño, pero no se preocupen, Deidara le dio su merecido, pero fuentes nuevas nos avisan, que ellos han sido amigos de toda la vida. Cuidado con ese par. ¿Por qué estás aquí? Quizá la que debería aparecer es tu hermana menor, o tu hermanastra. Pero la elegida fuiste tú, ¿Por qué no nos hablas sobre quien era tu padre? ¡Aquel hombre decente que todos aclamaban! ¿O el golpeador y violador que tus hermanas describen? ¿Qué es lo que sucedió?_ _SweetYukata ¿Y qué fue lo que le sucedió a tu padre?_

 ** _Yo nunca, nunca he besado a una persona del mismo sexo._**

 ** _Naruto_** _¿Por qué no nos hablas de aquel beso accidental con Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Les da miedo hablar sobre eso? Pues a mí no, como lo escuchan si fue accidental. Es lamentable…_

 ** _Ino,_** _cuéntanos sobre Q, ¿Era tu mejor amiga, no es así? Solo que le llenaste la cabeza de mierda y ella pensó que era lesbiana por considerarte bonita. O eso es lo que cuentan los rumores. ¿Acaso no anda con Deidara? ¿Harán un trío? Todo es de esperarse con los hermanos Yamanaka._

 _Ni hablar de ti, mi triste **Deidara.** ¡Todo el mundo supo que eras gay, detrás de esa faceta de macho! ¿Por qué no nos cuentas que el primer hombre en tu vida fue tu padre? Que por cierto tu madre vendió esa historia a los medios hace muchos años, ¿Acaso no fue por eso que te separaste de ella? ¿Acaso tu padre también abuso de la inocente Ino? ¡No! Porque tú la defendías y te agarro a ti. Qué bueno que aclaramos el punto anterior sobre porque tus padres no eran responsables. ¿Es por eso que dejo de importar lo que las autoridades ordenaran? No sé cómo es que no te han expulsado de la escuela ¿Acaso también los tienes amenazados? Lo único que sé, es que no sé que haríamos sin ti en nuestras vidas, si quieren saber la respuesta sobre quién soy, tal vez Deidara tenga mi nombre en la punta de su lengua ¿O no? Pero vamos, sé quién es el último chico con el que te besaste, que por cierto Sarada, tu padre está en la lista de besos sabrosos de Deidara, no se nos escapa, ¿Acaso es aquel peligris que dejó embarazada a tu hermana? Lo sabemos ¡SI ES ÉL!_

 _¿Ahora qué sigue? **Yo nunca, nunca he tenido sexo.**_

 _Mi querida Sarada, estás libre de pecado. Si es que en estos momentos no estás haciéndolo con alguien. (Obvio todos sabemos que no)_

 _Pero no estamos aquí solo para hablar sobre la virginidad de Sarada o Yukata. ¡  
SI YUKATA TAMBIÉN ES LIBRE DE PECADO!_

 _Estamos aquí para hablar sobre parejas sexuales…_

 _Iniciamos con **Naruto…** siempre el primero en todo. ¿Quién fue la primera persona con la que mantuviste relaciones? Oh si, la madre de Karin, es una cosa que a nadie le has dicho, pero yo sé todo. ¿Quién más está en esa lista? Oh sí, Tsunade Senju ¿Pero quién no ha estado con ella? Vaya curriculum que te cargas, que mujeres. ¿Cuándo fue eso? En preparatoria, antes de que Tsunade llevara la vida que lleva, llena de operaciones y suggardaddy. Comenzaste a agarrar experiencia ¿No es así? Veamos, ¿A quién más recuerdo? ¡Tayuya! Aquella mujer mal hablada, con que te gustan sucias. ¡Shion! Vaya aquella rubia de ojos morados ¿Acaso, nos recordará a alguien Naruto? ¿Amaru? ¡Realmente! Si, ella es mujer. Creo que solo te acostaste por ella y vaya cambio, saco durante unas semanas su lado femenino (Feministas, no me odien). Hokuto, ni se molesten en buscarlas que no van en la misma universidad, pero ya sabemos que el nombre de Naruto Uzumaki esta en todos lados. Al parecer la lista no es larga como esperábamos, pero tal vez se una alguna nueva chica. ¿Quién fue la última? La madre de Karin._

 ** _Matsuri_** _¿Acaso te convertirás en una promiscua? Vamos a enlistar a tus parejas sexuales. Yagura, que por cierto ¿Cómo pudiste dejarlo ir? ¿Acaso el proceso de autodestrucción te obligo a hacerlo? Veamos ¿Quién más? Utakata ¿Pero quien es Utakata? El chico raro y solitario del que todas están enamoradas pero temen preguntarle su nombre. ¡Ese hombre, como arruina vidas! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¿TE ACOSTASTE CON GAARA? ¿Acaso tú y Sari hicieron intercambio de parejas? ¡Vaya, esto es todo un show! Incluso hiciste trío con "C" y ¿Darui? ¡Dios mujer! ¿Con que más nos sorprenderás?_

 ** _Kiba_** _¡Además de tener dos hijos hermosos! ¿Con quién más tendrás hijos? Vamos a nombrar algunas de sus parejas, iniciando por Hinata Hyuga, la madre de sus hijos, aclarando, no tengo nada en contra tuya, me caes bien Hinata, así que una disculpa por mencionar tu nombre, aunque ya han de saberlo, puesto que mencioné que otra de la lista de este animal fue Hanabi. ¿Quién más? Tayuya ¡Vaya Tayuya ya van dos! Kin ¿También caíste en los encantos de Kiba? Tamaki, esa chiquilla, pensé que solo se conseguía Suggardaddy, siguiendo los pasos de su hermana, pero podemos considerarte como uno ¿No lo crees Kiba? Le proporcionabas todo. También estuvo Samui ¿No es así? ¡Todo un golfo! Pero nadie te quita lo hermoso. Iniciemos con tu primera relación sexual, que obvio no fue Hinata, Ayame ¿No es así? Fue la que te rompió el corazón, era amiga de tu hermana, con más experiencia, obviamente, ¿Después de ella quien fue? Sari…Sumire Kakei, Mirai, Yugito, Guren, Pakura, Yugao ¡por dios, con ellas han sido un pleito verdad! Por eso sus novios o ex novios no te pueden ver_

 ** _Ino_** _, por dios además de Deidara y Hidan… Ups revele el nombre del padre de tu hijo._

 ** _Deidara_** _…la lista es larga no es así. Entre hombres y mujeres…Vamos a destacar algunos, de los reconocidos, obviamente. Empecemos con Tenten, ¿Quién no supo lo de Tenten? Y lo de ¡Ino! Y las numerosas amigas de tu madre, ¿Acaso fue por eso que está sola? Sakura…¿Qué ella no es la novia actual de nuestro todólogo Sasuke Uchiha? Aquella rara que usa trenzas y tiene cabello rosa, ¡Vaya, esa misma! Hidan, Konan ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo, si nuestra ingeniera favorita estaba enamorada de uno de tus "amigos" cercanos? Pero no te preocupes, esa relación está más muerta que el niño de Tenten, con tu padre, Samui, Q, Pakura, Yugao, Samaru, Sara,Maki, Hinoko, incluso hubo un trío entre Pakura y Maki ¿Verdad cochinote? Además de asistir a esas juntas que terminaron en gangbang. ¿Por qué no nos hablas de Sasori? ¿Quién es ese Sasori?_

 _Que por cierto esa categoría nos lleva **a Tenten** , te mencionaré los nombres de aquellas personas que te violaron. Pero iniciemos con tu primera relación sexual ¿Fue contigo misma no es así? Te metiste un consolador que habías pedido, aunque lo niegues y te engañes a ti misma. También hablemos de Neji, al que no amas, pero él a ti si, como loco. Deidara fue otro, Hidan, Utakata, Zaku, Kimimaro, Yahiko, Rinji, Yusuke, Jirobo, Denki ¿Quién diría que ese enclenque se metería? Oh y un invitado especial, Rock Lee, tu enamorado. Al parecer los rumores dicen que fue el último en penetrarte, pero no por completo, se arrepintió cuando llevaba la mitad ¿Por qué lo hiciste Rock Lee? ¿Acaso porque Neji es tu amigo? ¿O lo fue?_

 ** _Hotaru_** _… Oh no, me vas a matar por mencionarlos. Iniciemos con Kawaki, dices que él fue el primero ¿No es así? Pero estabas saliendo con ¿Utakata? Que lastima que él este enamorado de ti, aunque sus hermanas no lo quieran aceptar. Esta niña con cara de mosca muerta, tiene una reputación que todos aquellos hombres conocen, pero no mencionan, por alguna razón le temen a esta perra, pero yo no, así que deja de mandar mensajes a aquellas personas que creas tus enemigas, porque sé que lo haces, y deja de mover las influencias de tu padre, no sabrás quien soy ¿O sí? ¿Quién sabe? Todos saben quién cogió con esta mujer y cuantos conocieron la furia de Kawaki. Kiba, por cierto, escóndete, no vaya a encontrarte Kawaki o a tus hijos, pero descuida, no lo hará, porque al parecer se distanció de esta ave, ahora anda en busca de Sarada, oh tierna Sarada, ¿Piensas que él cambiará por ti? Solo esperemos que no termines como Hotaru, recordemos que alguna vez todos fuimos inocentes. Shinki también fue alguien importante en tu vida ¿No es así? ¡Dios Shinki! El chico malo que enfrento a Kawaki, que por cierto, notamos que también tiene los ojos en nuestra querida Sarada, pero ¿Quién no?_

 ** _Temari_** _¿Acaso solo has tenido a Mitsuki como pareja sexual? Obviamente no, Shikamaru nos dice lo contrario, chicos, Temari es alguien que tiene unas grandes piernas y un gran trasero, su cara parece labrada por los ángeles, labios gruesos, tez blanca, cutis perfecto. Al parecer Shikamaru ha descubierto tu intelecto y no solo eres de las que publica su fortuna y cada vez que vas a cambiarte las uñas. ¡Así es señores Temari tiene cerebro y solo ha mantenido relaciones con dos! Las otras ni cuentan, porque los deja a medias, calientes. ¿No es así mi querido Araya? ¿Darui?_

 _Para ir a nuestra siguiente categoría tenemos que hacer un conteo, vamos empatados Ino, Hotaru. ¿Por dios, porque Ino está a la altura de Hotaru? Descuida Ino, creo que hemos terminado con todo el cochinero. ¿o no?_

 ** _Yo nunca, nunca he conducido ebrio._**

 ** _Matsuri,_** _que bonito proceso de autodestrucción, nos han hecho saber sobre tus multas y sobre tus llamados de atención._

 ** _Naruto_** _¿Solo han sido un par de veces cierto?_

 ** _Yukata_** _, alguien nos contó sobre que tu ibas manejando ese día del accidente de tu padre, pero aquí se trata de contar chismes ¿No es así? Todos sabemos que fue mentira, en lo que cabe._

 ** _Kiba_** _…Creo que dejaste de hacerlo desde que tuviste un accidente ¿No es así? ¿Casi terminas con la vida de tu hijo mayor? ¿Acaso lo sabe Hinata? Pues ahora lo sabe._

 ** _¡Ay Deidara!_** _Nuevamente por aquí, todos saben que has hecho eso y otras cosas._

 ** _Tenten_** _, solo fue una vez ¿No es así? Lo mismo para **Hotaru.**_

 ** _Temari_** _¿No es por eso que ahora conseguiste chofer? Vamos a mencionar tu secreto mejor guardado. ¿No fuiste tú la que mataste por accidente a Sasori? Recorramos tu sucio pasado._

 _Venías con viejas amigas, a las cuales no mencionas, venían cantando como cualquier borracha a las cuatro de la mañana y al parecer Sasori también ¿No es así? Sus autos impactaron y desde ese entonces traer chofer, tu padre pago una fortuna para que no anunciaran eso en los periódicos locales o en noticieros, total, Sasori fue uno más del montón, un joven que no tenía futuro, ni familia, pero la tenía y era querido por muchos, pagó tu familia el funeral, pero fuiste la única que no asistió ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? ¿Acaso estás encubriendo a alguien más? Es hora de quemarlo si es así, antes de que todos piensen mal de ti._

 ** _Yo nunca, nunca he sido sacada a patadas de un bar._**

 _Mi pequeña Sarada ¿alguien no te ha dicho que tienes que mantener la boca cerrada ante un hombre machista?_

 _¿Cómo fue esta experiencia? Estabas con tu tío Sasuke no es así y te levantaste cuando el sujeto arrojó a la camarera. ¿Qué fue lo siguiente además de envolver a tu tío en una ridícula riña con machistas borrachos? ¡Un golpe en tu bello rostro! No lo olvidaremos Sarada, seguro Kawaki les dio su merecido, pero no te preocupes, no te hacemos ver como una damisela en peligro. Así que tomaron a ti y a tu tío de la oreja y los arrojaron ante la mirada de todos, vaya anécdota, lo bueno fue que sacaron a los machistas y tuvieron que correr antes de que los alcanzaran._

 ** _Yo nunca, nunca he mandado nuds…_**

 _¿Quién no lo ha hecho? Incluso nuestra pequeña Sarada, no es que ella las haya mandado, tal vez alguien más, cuidado con tus pequeños acosadores, incluso acosadoras…_

 _Yukata, lo mismo va para ti, ten cuidado de las cámaras en el hospital, también tu Temari, de las cámaras a todos esos sitios a los que asistes los viernes._

 _Naruto…¿Quién diría que estuvieses tan sabroso?_

 _En fin, nada relevante que decir._

 _Oh si, Kiba ¿Quién no tiene nuds tuyas? He escuchado algunos sucios rumores de que varias se tocan pensando en ti, no te diré quienes, puesto que puedes hacer realidad sus fantasías._

 ** _Yo nunca, nunca me he acostado con alguien por dinero_**

 _Maldición Kiba, sigues rompiendo records. ¿Con quién fue? Guren y Pakura. ¿Quién lo diría? Desde ahí comenzaste a serle infiel a Hinata ¿No es así? De ahí conseguiste un poco de dinero para pagar algunos gastos._

 ** _Yo nunca, nunca he hecho un baile a mi pareja_**

 _¡Momento de bajar dedo Sarada! Sabemos que le has bailado a Kawaki pero aun así no ha cogido contigo ¿Acaso le tiene miedo a tu padre? Y sabemos que no eres la única ¿Verdad Hotaru? ¿Ino? ¿Kiba?_

 _Kiba, sabemos que con la única que lo has hecho fue con Hinata. ¿No es algo lindo? Se conocieron gracias a eso, y Hinata cayo con tu gran carisma ¿Acaso esa vida es la que le juraste? ¿Crees que ella se lo merezca? Creo que ninguna con las que has estado se lo merece. Tal vez esta vez te animes a contar algo lindo sobre eso, al cabo, todo mundo sabrá que bailaste o quizá con algo chantajista, no pondremos a Hinata en alguna categoría. Vamos a ver qué tan grande es tu corazón._

 ** _Yo nunca, nunca he andado de rogona._**

 _Vamos a bajar los dedos…_

 _Naruto, por dios, es lamentable ver los intentos fallidos por conseguir a cierta chica de ojos perla. Todo mundo sabe que estás enamorado de ella, pero pareces principiante, después de que te pudiste coger a todas ¿No puedes conseguir a una madre soltera?_

 _Yukata…No es que le hayas rogado a un exnovio, pero hemos escuchado que has mendigado amor de tu familia ¿No es eso lamentable? Tus hermanos no te toman en consideración al mundo ¿Es algo cruel? Pero no eres la única sufriendo, la única que no tiene a nadie._

 _Kiba, digamos que le rogaste a Hinata de cierto modo. Pero también escuche que a cierta persona que te trae loco._

 _Ino, ¿Deidara?_

 _¿Deidara? ¡Si Deidara le rogó a alguien! ¡SASORI Por dios hablaré de tu amorío más tarde…_

 _Mi querida Sarada, tal vez puedes hablar un poco con Yukata, ambas personas le ruegan a familiares. Tú a tu padre ¿No es así?_

 _Oh no Hotaru ¿Acaso serás la perdedora en yo nunca, nunca? Es muy triste saber que vamos a finalizar, cuando todos tenemos algunas cosas que contar, pero es que eres la más experimentada. Le rogaste a Kawaki, de mil formas diferentes, hasta perder tu dignidad._

 _Tenten. Aquí vamos nuevamente con tu amor imposible Utakata ¿Qué es lo que todas le ven? Pero descuida, no eres la única que le ruega (Samui, Yukata)_

 ** _Yo nunca, nunca he grabado un video manteniendo relaciones sexuales_**

 ** _Kiba_** _coff coff Hinata coff coff_

 ** _Temari_** _Coff coff **Shikamaru**_

 _Tenten que obvio todos lo vieron_

 _Hermanos Yamanaka_

 ** _Yo nunca, nunca he intentado suicidarme_**

 _Matty ¿Qué son esos cortes en tus venas? ¿El lavado de estómago? ¿Acaso es por la muerte de tu abuela?_

 _Yukata ¿Qué es lo que está pasando contigo? Nadie en el mundo creería esto, pero creando, buenas fuentes me han dicho que la han visto melancólica ¿Qué paso con todos esos amigos y porque no te han ido a visitar? ¿Acaso pensaste que a tus hermanos les importarías un poco._

 _Tenemos una ganadora, Ino… ¿Acaso también eso lo inventó tu madre para la prensa? Al parecer no, porque si lo tuviste. ¿Envenenar una taza de té para que te salga espuma y te salven a tiempo? ¿Acaso no querías ver una vida sin Deidara?_

 _Y Deidara ¿Qué paso contigo? Intentaste colgarte de una rama, pero con el peso de tu cuerpo lo único que ocasionaste fue caer desde una altura respetable y tomaste eso como un simbolismo ¿No es así?_

 _Tenten ¿Qué nos dices de ti? Tantas cosas que andan en boca de todos. ¿Después del aborto de tu niño? ¿El pre infarto de tu abuela? ¿Qué pasará? Obviamente un intento de suicidio, pero gracias a Neji sigues viva._

 _¡KIBA! … ¿?_

I'mKibKibKing La conocí bailando y por unos momentos llegué a creer que ella iba a ser lo mejor que me iba a pasar, realicé una fantasía en mi cabeza sobre tener una vida juntos, desde ese momento en que la vi bailar, fue algo estúpido, pero me creí la ilusión. Ella era demasiado tímida para responderme y yo tenía demasiada experiencia para hacer que se fijara en mí; yo mantenía una ridícula sonrisa cada vez que la veía, ella me hacía sentirme diferente, me hacía cambiar, porque no le podía dar el mismo trato que a las otras, Hinata no es como todas, no alberga rencores en su corazón u odio, ella intenta buscar el perdón en el alma de las personas, porque no quiere sentir que alguien más se sienta igual que ella. Yo le estruje su corazón un montón de veces y he estado arrepentido por eso, alguien me dijo se puede amar y ser infiel, yo amo a Hinata, como no llegaré a amar a otra persona, porque el amor que le tengo es puro, yo la protegería a toda costa, le seré leal, pero no fiel, estaré a su lado y no dejaré que alguien más la lastime. Esa noche ha sido la mejor de nuestras vidas, o al menos de la mía, porque nunca esperarías de alguien como ello algo tan sensual, y tan…nuestro, fue un momento de intimidad, de esos en los que las almas bailan, si algún día ella llega a leer esto, yo sé que no lo hará y que alguien se lo tendrá que decir, díganle que fue lo mejor que me ha pasado, que lleno mis ojos y mis pensamientos de ilusiones, de un futuro glorioso y bondadoso. Comenzamos a bailar la canción con la que nos conocimos, ella mantenía su cabello largo (Se ve hermosa actualmente) y ese momento es tan nuestro, no tengo necesidad de divulgarlo porque dejaría de serlo. Nos pertenece a mí y a ella, no le incumbe a nadie más. Y pelearé con quien sea que tenga que pelear para protegerla.

 _Ups, creo que tenemos una participante menos. Díganle adiós a nuestra querida Yukata, pero cariño, aunque te vayas, eso no significará que no sigamos hablando de ti. Besos y abrazos donde quiera que estés._


	2. El amor no es una promesa

_**Me digo a mi misma que tú no significas nada**_

 _ **Y lo que tenemos lo puedo manejar**_

 _ **Pero cuando no estás aquí...**_

 _ **Yo simplemente...**_

 _ **ME DERRUMBO.**_

 _ **Me digo a mi misma que no me importas mucho**_

 _ **Pero siento como si muriera**_

 _ **Hasta que vuelvo a sentir tus caricias**_

 _ **Sólo el amor...**_

 _ **Sólo el amor puede herir de esta manera**_

 _ **—PALOMA FAITH (ONLY LOVE CAN HURT LIKE THIS)**_

Recuerda.

Recuerda todo lo que hizo (Sentir, errores, palabras).

Recuerda como eras.

Recuerda lo que perdiste.

Recuerda como fue.

La primer mirada.

La primer sonrisa.

La primer palabra.

El primer saludo.

El distante brillo de sus ojos.

La primer risa juntos.

La primer salida.

La segunda salida.

Cuando te tomó la mano.

Cuando le devolviste el gesto y sonreíste a penada.

Cuando se miraron por más de 10 segundos. (Te saco una sonrisa)

La primera vez que robó el beso (Tuviste que escribirlo para no suponer que fue un sueño)

Cuando dijo que le gustabas (Te mordiste la lengua para no gritar)

La primera vez que bailaron juntos.

Cuando le dijiste que te gustaba (Recuerda las veces que lo ensayaste frente a un espejo)

Te pidió que fueras su novia (Lloraste en su hombro)

Se agarraban las manos constantemente, sin importar lo sudadas que estaban, se pellizcaban y empujaban mientras caminaban.

Cuando cumplieron un mes. (Le diste un regalo increíble y él te dió las mejores palabras a falta de un regalo)

La primera salida al cine. (Se besaron tanto que tuvieron que pedirles que se retiraran)

Cuando te pusiste un vestido y no dejaba de mirarte. (Te hizo sentir guapa)

Cuando salieron a pasear en su moto. (Extendiste tus brazos como si fueses un ave)

La primera vez que llegaste tarde a casa. (A tu madre no le gusto eso)

Cuando fueron a una fiesta juntos. (Te sentías envidiada por todas las miradas que te dieron)

Cuando salían a todos lados. (Olvidaste a tus amigas)

Y conociste a sus padres.

Y le caíste bien a su madre.

La primera vez que te acompañó a comprar ropa. (Te dijo que le gustabas con todo)

Cuando coincidieron en clases. (Te estiraba el cabello cada que podía para que giraras y le dieras un beso)

Cuando te esperaba al salir de la escuela. (Llegabas a sus brazos y te hacía girar, te daba un beso)

Cuando te dijo "Te amo". (Gritaste, lo abrazaste, creíste que te prometía un por siempre)

Cuando te dijo que no se imaginaba con otra mujer.

Cuando cumplieron seis meses juntos.

Cuando metió su lengua en tu boca.

Cuando se sonreían más.

Cuando llegó tarde a una cita.

Cuando conoció a tus padres.

Y le agradaba a tus hermanos.

Cuando llevó un ramo de rosas y te envió un mensaje para que salieras.

Iluminaba tus mañanas con mensajes de buenos días princesa.

Cuando los besos subían de tono.

Cuando cantabas en las mañanas, mientras cocinabas.

Cuando escuchabas sus canciones y te ponías sus camisetas para dormir.

Cuando todo el día hablaban por whatsApp.

Cuando pusieron la relación en facebook y una foto de perfil juntos.

Y él subía fotos de ambos.

Y tú te sentías afortunada de ver los "Te amo" en cada foto.

Cuando se tatuó una flor en honor a ti y tú la inicial de su nombre.

Cuando los fajes se convirtieron en desnudarte.

Y te preguntaba como estabas, y no podías responder por lo apenada que estabas.

Cuando te devoró el alma.

La primera vez que tuvieron.

La segunda y tercera vez en su cama.

El primer miedo juntos.

Los detalles que hacía.

La primera vez que te hizo una carta.

Cuando le contaste tus problemas. (Él prometió estar ahí siempre)

Hablo de un futuro a tu lado.

Cuando paso su cumpleaños contigo.

Te regalo flores por segunda vez.

Cuando te quedaste a dormir en su casa. (Le mentiste a tu madre)

Cuando hubo un mal entendido. (Se solucionó) (Te abrazo)

Cuando te dedico un poema enfrente de la clase. (Las lagrimas salían de ti)

Cuando le escribiste lo que sentías. (Hiciste una historia de ambos)

Cuando le hiciste un dibujo.

Cuando lo hicieron en un sitio público.

Cuando llegó a tu casa con un chocolate caliente porque estabas enferma.

Cuando te cuido.

Y te llevó a casa en medio de la noche porque tus amigas te abandonaron.

Cuando dejaste de creer en las personas y solo creíste en él.

La primera mentira que dijo.

La primera vez que te hizo dudar.

Cuando te hizo sentir fea.

Cuando te ponía sus sudaderas mientras llovía y ustedes estaban en la calle discutiendo.

Cuando saltaban juntos los charcos y se mojaban los zapatos.

Y al día siguiente le llevabas caldo para que se alivianara.

Cuando fueron a su primer concierto juntos.

La primera vez que durmieron bajo un árbol.

Construyeron una casa en ese árbol. (Fue su secreto)

Se iban a dormir ahí.

Compartían sus sueños a futuro.

Disfrutaron sus dos años ahí.

Él prometió que serías su esposa.

Escuchaste sus problemas.

Quisiste salvarlo.

Él cambió.

Te engañó.

Lo perdonaste.

Él juro que sería la última vez.

Él dijo que tu eras su todo.

Y le creíste.

Él te volvió a mentir.

¿Por qué?

Él te hirió.

¿Por qué sigues con él?

Te estuvo mintiendo todo el tiempo.

¿Desde cuando?

Lo viste con otra, y él la negó.

Te persiguió hasta tú casa, y gritaron.

Tu madre salió y lo mando a su casa.

Él llegó a las dos de la mañana con un ramo de rosas y un paquete de dulces.

Le perdonaste.

Pero quedo la inseguridad y empezaste a espiar a las mujeres con las que salió.

¿Que tienen ellas que no tenga yo?

¿Por qué a ellas?

¿No me amas?

Te ama, te dijo, te lo promete.

Ya no sale contigo.

Ya no te llama.

Ya no hay mensajes de buenos días.

Ya no bailan juntos en las fiestas.

Te dice ¿Por qué le hablas a él?

Y dices "Es mi amigo". (Y lo pierdes por quedar bien con él)

Y dejas de frecuentar a tus amigas.

Y esperas que cambie.

Y esperas que cumple lo que promete.

Y esperas que deje sus vicios.

Y sus problemas crecen, y los culpas.

Y ves el tatuaje, y le recuerdas lo que significaron y le dices que lo amas...

Y él ya no lo entiende...

Ya no lo siente...

Y te pierdes...

Y aprendes a estar sola...

Y tienes esperanza...

Y comienzas a sentir celos...

Él sale, no te lleva.

Su mundo ya no gira en torno a ti.

Pero le perdonas.

Porque lo amas.

Porque sin él no tienes nada.

Y lloras todas las noches sin que él lo sepa y cuando se da cuenta NO LE IMPORTAS.

Ya no le importas.

Y terminan...

Y a la semana te dice que no puede vivir sin ti.

Y le crees y regresas...

Y terminan...

Y juras que ya no volverás a caer...

Pero vuelves...

Y sabes que ha hecho de todo con ellas...

Pero no te importa porque dice que te ama a ti.

Y eso te basta.

Y te vuelve a cambiar por otra noche libre.

Te da el anillo de matrimonio.

Y crees que será por siempre.

Y le descubres mensajes.

Y no entiendes porque lo hace.

Y se pierde aún más.

Y sus problemas no dejan que vea claramente.

Y se enferma de celos.

Y tú das lo que tienes para que cambie, te crees su salvadora.

La primera vez que llora frente a ti, y te crees la reina de su vida.

Y estás ahí para él.

Y él esta ahí para ti.

Y llegan a su tercer año.

Y todo va bien.

Hasta que...

Hasta que...

Ya no promete cosas.

Ya no te hace caso.

Ya no manda mensajes.

Ya no te dice amor.

Ya no te da regalos.

No le interesa tu cuerpo.

No se sorprende cuando te arreglas.

Ya no intenta mirarte a los ojos.

Ya no miente.

Ya sabe que te tiene en sus manos.

No le importa confundir tu nombre.

No le importa que el cigarro sea un estilo de vida para ti.

No se queda a limpiar tus lagrimas.

Ya no disfruta verte en sus brazos.

Te aleja.

Porque se enamoro de otra.

Y sigue contigo.

Y no te importa porque quieres estar con él.

Y te trata de la mierda.

Y no te importa.

Ya no te pertenece.

Y cambias para llamar su atención.

Y no funciona.

Y él se va.

Y él te deja por otra.

Y a él no le importa como estás.

Y ¿Ella que tiene?

¿Que le da?

¿Porque deja años atrás por un rato?

Y lo buscas.

Y le ruegas.

Y no hace caso.

Y no te importa.

Le suplicas.

Le suplicas.

Tu vida no vale nada sin la de él.

Y él te ignora.

Bloquea tu numero.

Se burla de ti con ella.

Se ríe con ella.

Se ríe de ti.

Y tu boca tiembla y cuelgas el teléfono.

Y lloras.

Y lloras.

Y él no esta para limpiar tus lagrimas.

Y quieres ser ella.

Ya no quieres ser tu.

Ya no...

Quieres que todo acabe.

Quieres que terminé.

Quieres que regrese.

Pero él no regresara, él no prometerá nada.

Y deseas que vuelvan los malos momentos para que regresen los buenos.

Y piensas en él todo el día y la noche. (24/7)

Y tu familia pregunta por él.

Y te muerdes la lengua para no llorar.

Y no saben como duele.

Y tienes que sonreír.

Y estás sola.

Y estás sola.

Y estás sola.

No tienes nada.

Sin él no eres nada.

Y él llama...

Y tú mundo se altera.

Y dice "Me equivoque"

Y estás ahí limpiando sus lágrimas porque ella lo lastimo. Y la odias.

Y vuelve a ser tu amigo.

Y vuelven a joder juntos.

Y la llama se enciende.

Y te sientes feliz cuando dice te amo.

Y es un te amo rutinario.

No hay comillas en su sonrisa.

No hay luz en su mirada.

No hay movimientos de su pecho o sudor en sus manos.

No hay tonó de felicidad, no hay nada.

Entonces ella regresa y él cae.

Y sufres...

Y sufres...

Y tus amigas se preocupan.

Y tu las alejas.

Y quedas mal con todos.

Y tu familia se separa.

¿Donde está él?

Con ella...

Y tiemblas hasta quedarte dormida.

Y lloras hasta quedarte dormida.

Y dejas de respirar hasta quedarte dormida.

Y te quieres morir para no despertar.

Y abrazas los recuerdos de él.

Y te miras al espejo y no eres tú.

Estás fea.

POR ESO NO LE GUSTAS.

Y él no promete nada ya.

Y tragas un libro tras otro.

Y repites la misma canción.

Y no dejas de ver tu serie favorita.

Y no sales de casa.

Y no dejas de comer la misma porquería.

Y no dejas de llorar y temblar en la noche.

Y tomas una pastilla antes de dormir.

Y tomas dos pastillas antes de dormir.

Y tomas un frasco antes de morir.

Y amaneces sin él.

Y él no esta en el hospital.

Y tu familia pelea.

Y tú...

A.

Y regresas a casa y no hay nada.

No hay llamadas.

Y te enteras...

Él cumplió con ella lo que no cumplió contigo.

Él es feliz sin ti.

Si él es feliz sin ti ¿Que pasa?

Y te apareces en su vida.

Y tiene que sacarte a fuerzas.

Él no te ama.

Él te odia.

Él te hizo daño.

Y tu lo amas.

Y tiene un hijo.

Y cuando hay peleas te busca.

Y estás ahí aceptando miserias de amor.

Te conviertes en una enferma.

Lo quieres retener.

Le dices que no te viene.

Él se quiere morir.

Le mientes.

La primera mentira que se cree.

Y te dice que no quiere ese problema.

Que él tiene familia.

Que él es feliz.

Y tu no tienes ningún problema porque no fue verdad y te duele que te diga que te deshagas del sueño que un día tuvieron.

Y al fin, sigues caminando herida.

"NO TE AMO" Te grita frente a ella

Y necesitas consuelo.

Y juegas con todos.

Y los utilizas por una noche.

Y los lastimas.

Y te besas con hombres que sabes que no son tuyos.

Y arruinas relaciones.

Y tú mamá te echa de la casa.

Y no tienes a donde ir.

Y tocas fondo.

A.

Y él no esta.

Y vuelves a los lugares que te han hecho sentir viva.

Y recuerdas como empezó todo.

Como se sintió cuando tomo tu mano y cuando lo miraste a los ojos.

Como se sintió cuando beso tus labios.

Como se sintió cuando limpió tus lagrimas.

Como se sintió cuando dijo te quiero, cuando dijo te amo.

Como se sintió cuando te mintió.

Como se sintió cuando fue su primera vez.

La primera vez que toco tu cuerpo.

Como se sintió ser amada.

Como se sintió ser querida.

Como se sintió ser el mundo de alguien.

Como se sintió ser el terremoto de alguien.

Como se sintió ser la primer opción.

Como se sintió compartir sueños juntos.

Como se sintió tener cosas en común.

Como se sintió dejar que alguien tocara tu alma.

Como se sintió entregarse a alguien.

Como se sintió que te hirieran.

Como se sintió perderlo.

Como se sintió perderte.

Como se sintió que te sacaran de su vida.

Como se sintió que te pateará.

Como se siente sacarlo de tu vida.

"Y amor mío, tienes que saber que tú eres la única mujer en mi vida. Sé que soy un idiota que no sabe valorar lo que tiene, lo capto, sé que sabes y que sientes que no te comprendo, pero te comprendo mejor que otros idiotas que no saben lo que es tener una compañía como la tuya, ellos no saben lo que es despertarse a tú lado y ver esos hermosos ojos mirando a los míos, ellos no saben lo que es despertarse a tu lado y ver tu cabello expandido por la almohada, ellos no saben lo que es tener una novia como tú, alguien que siempre estará conmigo, sí, soy un maldito imprudente, pero esos momentos en que me tomas la mano y me besas como si no hubiera mañana son míos, y no quiero verlo en otra persona...No quiero ver como le besas las mejillas, como te desnuda y no te admira como yo lo hago, no quiero que nadie se acerque a ti, no quiero que descubran lo bella que eres, no quiero que sepan todo lo que eres, quiero que seas mía, y tengo tanto miedo de perderte, eres lo más especial que tengo en mi vida de porquería, eres lo más genial, eres lo que me importa, por favor, te suplico, te ruego, te necesito, te imploro que no me dejes, te prometo que haré todo lo que sea posible para mantenerte a mi lado, te prometo que no seré tan idiota, que no dejaré ir tus brazos para verlos enredados en el cuello de alguien más, te juro que por mis ojos negros no miraré a otra persona, de mi boca no saldrán palabras más que para mí, te lo prometo, te lo juro desde mi corazón que te pertenece, no quiero a alguien que no seas tú, por favor regresa a mí, sin ti soy como un culo sin mierda, soy la mierda, soy mierda, soy mierda, quiero tenerte, quiero tenerte, no quiero perderte, te prometo..."

El amor no es una promesa.

No es ganar o perder.

Es perder.

Perder hasta la nada.

Perder las palabras y acciones que él hizo porque se fue con otra.

Perder el conocimiento y el razonamiento.

Perder la dignidad y la propiedad de tu cuerpo.

Perder tu nombre.

Perder tu historia.

Pierdes lo que no tienes.

Y amaneces en la cama de distintos hombres, que no son él, que no quieren ser él.

Nadie quiere ser él.

Ni yo quiero ser sus novias.

Ni ellos quieren ser él.

Yo quiero que regrese.

Que me devuelva las ganas de vivir.

A.

Nunca lo fue.

Nunca las cumplió.

Me sigue doliendo.

Me hiere.

"Princesa. ¿Sabes que serás después? Mi reina. Te voy a poner esa corona en la cabeza, y coronaré a otra princesita, que algún día llegará. ¿Te imaginas? Eres mi todo, no perderé este reino por una simple ciudad, no perderé lo que tengo, no quiero perderte, eres como mi universo, eres todo ese polvo que esta dentro de mí, si algún día me pierdo en la obscuridad, prométeme que serás mi sol e iluminarás el reino que tenemos"

Y juró que lo intenté.

Y trato de encontrar las palabras para despedirme de ti, pero no puedo, creo que es imposible agradecer, es imposible tratar de amarte y odiarte.

¿Como me despido de ti?

¿Como te dejo ir?

Conseguiste una reina digna de ti.

¿Que soy?

¿Que soy para ti?

¿Que soy para tu familia?

Y lloró hasta temblar.

Y lloró por mi.

Por ti

Por lo que nunca llegamos a ser.

Y sufro.

Y la ciudad se expande más rápido de lo que tardé en alejarme.

Y los lugares que visitamos son solitarios.

Y el pequeño pueblo se olvida de nuestra historia.

Y los panteones se hacen más largos.

Y las paredes ya no dicen nuestro nombre.

Ni nuestras tumbas estarán unidas.

Y la vida sigue para mí, números que no comprendo.

Números que no están atados a los tuyos.

¿Como me despido de ti?

¿Cómo te dejo ir?

¿Cómo soy aún capas de venir aquí a escribirte?

¿Porque pienso que regresarás a abrazarme?

Y escribo describiendo como esta la vieja casa... Te relato:

Nuestros sueños sigues encerrados en los frascos vacíos de esta maldita habitación de madera, teníamos solo un cuarto que nos bastaba para ambos, las paredes siguen talladas con nuestras iniciales y las iniciales de nuestros hijos, la pintura sigue fresca en ese bote que nunca abrimos, hay trozos de tu olvido regado por los escalones del árbol, hay ventanas que están cerradas pero en ellas hay hojas secas, las flores se marchitaron igual que el amor que me habías jurado, tu ropa sigue aquí igual que tus notas de clase y las notas que había dejado cuando me enamoré de ti, tus cartas que nunca me diste siguen causando en mi ese sentimiento de que todo será perfecto. Quiero derribar esto, pero no puedo, siguen las fotografías, sigue todo como lo dejamos la última vez que te dije eso, la vez que te odie por no querer nada conmigo, por destruirme...

Arranqué la hoja y la lance al montón de papeles. Había más, había mucho más que decir.

¿Cómo me despido?

¿Por qué le escribo a alguien que no va a leerme?


	3. Tonta (Hinata)

Toque mi estomago y sentí el movimiento, respire tranquila.

Y al pararme de la cama los dolores estaban de nuevo, parecían cólicos, pero supuse que se pasarían como en otros días, camine a la cocina y los vi a ambos dormidos en el sillón.

Le toque el hombro—Ya tienes que irte

—Pero acabo de llegar

Su olor lo delataba, un alcohol rancio y barato, cigarro y no sé que otras cosas.

—Si, acabas de llegar, vete por favor—Me miro con ojos de perrito mientras se aferraba a nuestro primer hijo, los ojos se me llenaron de lagrimas —No quiero discutir

Alzo la mano— ¿No podríamos quedarnos hoy aquí como familia? ¿Estar bien?

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas, ¿Por qué tenía que llegar así a mi vida y hacer como que no paso nada?

—Tienes un hijo y otro que esta a punto de venir ¿No puedes comportarte? No por mí, si no por ellos

Y me daba tristeza que desde que Konohamaru llego no había cambiado en nada más que los primeros meses, que solo duro 3 tristes meses alejándose de todo y que yo me había sacrificado hasta para invitarles un café a mis amigas en mi casa

—Trabajo 5/7 ¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué sábado y domingo me quede en casa a ver Disney?

Asentí sin decir nada y él negó sin decir nada, solo agarro sus cosas y se metió al baño.

En la semana me exigía comida, el viernes por la noche me exigía que le planchara y los domingos que le lavara. Las únicas veces que lo tenía por la casa era de lunes a jueves en la tarde y "conviviendo" con Konohamaru mientras que a sus amigos les organizaba una carne asada, organizaba partidos de futbol, organizaba tardes de película, tuve que correrlo a casa de su madre si quería hacer esas cosas.

—Mi vida, si tienes sueño ve a tu cama a dormir—El asintió y más dormido que despierto se fue allá

Recogí la manta, sacudí el sofá, puse el canal de música, y comencé la limpieza.

Nuestra casa era pequeña pero muy amplia, constaba de un solo piso con un gran patio trasero, las recamaras amplias y una gran sala con una gran lámpara colgando, fue el único regalo de mi padre y me dejo a mi suerte. Amaba a Konohamaru, lo amaba con todo su ser, pero a su hija no podía perdonarla. Y cuando recordaba todo lo que había dejado atrás me entraba una tristeza, de esas que te hunden, que solo haciendo algo al respecto disminuyen. Me senté en el sofá cuando sentí los "Cólicos" más intensos—Kiba—Susurré, respiré tranquila una y otra vez esperando que no fuera por más de cinco minutos— ¡Kiba!

— ¿Qué sucede Hinata?—Dijo saliendo envuelto en una toalla, lo mire con labios temblorosos y lágrimas en los ojos, de inmediato supo que iba a pasar

—Lla...llamaré a mi hermana y a tu hermana y a...—Se fue corriendo a todos lados sin saber que hacer, pero su teléfono estaba sobre la mesa, lo tomé y vi los mensajes "La fiesta sigue, hermano" "Eh Kib, donde estás, ven ya" Deje el teléfono donde estaba Escuchaba su voz preocupada desde el pasillo—Si, si, la pongo en el auto, si sí, agarro una maleta, si si, la maleta lleva ropa, si, cosas de baño, si, sandalias, claro, a Konohamaru, si, si tengo todo, si si, claro, lleva eso, claro, lo estoy colocando, calzones, ya, una bata, ya, no, si esta lavada,

—Kiba, la maleta ya esta hecha—Le dije, pero no me hizo caso, lo vi correr de un lado a otro poniendo cosas, metiendo toda clase de objetos, trataba de respirar con calma, pero ni ganas tenía de hablar para decirle que los plátanos no servían de nada, tomo a Konohamaru y salió corriendo, escuche como arrancaba el auto y soltaba una maldición, abrió la puerta rápido— ¿Se te olvido algo?

Y estaba emocionado nuevamente, llegó conmigo, besó mi panza—Al fin te conoceremos pequeño

Me tomó de la mano y me puso con cuidado en el auto, Konohamaru seguía dormido y él manejaba como un maniaco, llegamos al hospital y ahí estaba Hanabi, Hana, y su madre de Kiba, me preguntaban cosas, y yo miraba de un lado a otro, quería estallar, y era literal— ¿Dónde esta esto Kiba? Te dije que lo trajeras, y ¿Qué es esta mierda?—Veían lo que había hechado en la maleta

— ¡Ya! Mamá, llamaré a alguien que lo haga—Dijo, mientras buscaba su teléfono

—Mierda

—La maleta esta en la habitación—Le dije, y de nuevo me invadieron las preguntas

—No tardo, no tardo—Me besó, y de nuevo besó mi estomago emocionado, salió corriendo

—Ven Konohamaru, vamos afuera—Le dijo Hanabi, creo que hay un parque en este sitio

Me pasaron a una habitación más "Cómoda" pero yo no lo estaba, ya había pasado media hora desde que Kiba se fue y no ha regresado y entonces lo supe, él no vendría. Desvié la mirada hacia otro lado, escuchando las conversaciones de mi suegra y mi cuñada, aguantando en silencio como había hecho siempre.

Se me había cruzado por la cabeza una idea sobre "divorciarme de Kiba" que no tuviera ningún derecho más que sábados y domingos de ver a sus hijos, pero la idea me pareció absurda, él era el que me daba dinero para sus comidas, él era el que de alguna manera me "mantenía" justo como había prometido, y nuestra relación había terminado desde hace mucho y solo tenía responsabilidad con sus hijos.

— ¿Es tan torpe ese niño?—Escuche a su madre

Las siguientes 5 horas fueron de llamadas no respondidas, desvíos al buzón y en la casa ni siquiera estaba.

Y en las siguientes 7 horas fueron un infierno, tanto de pensamientos como de dolor.

La siguiente media hora fue absoluta felicidad al saber que fue una niña y no un niño como esperábamos, mire hacia los lados, observando las caras de los doctores de satisfacción y cuando la tuve entre mis brazos, supe que las decisiones ya estaban tomadas.

Cuando Julieta tuvo 6 horas de nacida aún no aparecía su padre.

Un cuarto de día en este mundo.

—Es—Hable, y mi suegra me puso toda la atención posible, era la primera vez que hablaba—Es difícil tener que decir esto, mucho más decirlo a usted. Pero—Las lágrimas salieron—He dejado mucho por Kiba y...

Me interrumpió—Y esto no tiene que seguir así. Kiba es mi hijo y yo lo amo mucho, pero también te apreció a ti niña, y sé que son unos niños en esto, pero ya es tiempo que Kiba aprenda que algunas cosas no tienen que seguir así, para mi también es duro, porque no quiero que mis nietos se vean involucrados en una pelea como esta, pero es mejor que aprendan desde niños que no todos los padres tienen que estar juntos, mucho menos si no tienen cariño para ofrecer cuando están juntos.

Lloré al momento en que me dijo esas palabras, puso su mano en mi hombro, y ante los ojos de mi princesa, me hice prometer, que esto no podía continuar así, ni siquiera para el nacimiento de su hija pudo faltar a sus fiestas y se me parte el corazón cada vez que hace eso, que pienso en eso.

Cuando Julieta tuvo 6 días tuve que pedirle a mi padre que viniera, no la dejaba de ver, era hermosa.

Le hable de mis planes respecto a Kiba, le hable de lo que quería hacer y que quería volver a estudiar, quería que solo me ayudara en eso porque sabía que él tenía contactos, comunicación con gente importante en cualquier universidad.

—Las clases comienzan en menos de un mes, y tu hija ¿Qué pasa con ella y Konohamaru?

Tendré que trabajar para contratar a una niñera, tendré que esforzarme, pero lo lograré—Buscaré una solución por mi misma.

Sé que podré porque todo esto es para el bien de ellos — ¿Qué es lo que quieres estudiar?

—No importa ahora, solo quiero tener algo seguro y a lo que venga sé que podré

Fue toda la platica, espere a que Kiba cruzara la puerta en cualquier momento. —Mi madre me ha dicho lo que quieres hacer, Hinata, permíteme una oportunidad, mira, mira—Me dio todo el dinero que tenía en los bolsillos, mira, ven, ven—Tomó mi mano sin darme tiempo de hablar, el estaba a un semestre de terminar su ingeniería, no podía pensar en que haría cuando ganara más dinero, mire el coche lleno de ropa, lleno de juguetes, lleno de cosas, me toque el corazón...

—Kiba, no puedo, yo, quiero estudiar, no quiero ser la única que se queda atrás, no quiero ser esa, quiero sacar adelante a mis hijos con mi fuerza, quiero...

—Esta bien, Hinata, pero por favor, no, no dejes que no los vea. He estado trabajando turnos dobles para traer todo esto a casa, he estado tratando de compensar lo pendejo que fui, esta bien si tú no me quieres en tu vida, pero por favor, son mis hijos Hinata, son mis hijos también, no te lo pido como el idiota que conoces, te lo pido como el padre de ellos.

Le permití quedarse esta noche, le permití ver a Julieta, le dije su nombre y con una sonrisa susurro "Shuly" los ojos de ella reconocieron a su padre al instante, fui a leerle a Konohamaru, le di su beso de buenas noches, y él me sonrió— Mami ¿Cuántos años tengo?

Levante tres dedos y él, solo mencionó "Tes", corrió conmigo y me abrazo de las piernas—Mami, Mami, mami—Me dijo y me jalaba a su cama, silbó entre dientes porque abracé a su oso, era una señal de victoria para él

A las 3:25 a.m. Kiba se desespero y recordé que olvido cambiar pañales, que olvido que los niños lloran a todas horas y que los llantos aumentarían durante más noches, me dio a Julieta mientras que le cambiábamos los pañales juntos, Konohamaru estaba al pie de la cama envuelto en la manta y al escuchar los llantos más fuertes él también comenzó a llorar, Kiba tuvo que llevarlo afuera a ver juguetes.

Para las 4:45 a.m. los llantos de Julieta cesaron mientras la tenía en mi pecho alimentándola y sus ojos estaban en todos lados, buscando la imagen de alguien, le dije a Konohamaru que se acercara, me despegue de Julieta y él pudo observarla, le agarraba las mejillas y le sacaba la lengua. —Ella es tu hermana—Le explico Kiba—Tienes que cuidarla y protegerla cada vez que mami y yo no estemos, tienes que avisarnos cuando crees que ella este sufriendo, o crees que le haga falta algo Le dio un oso de peluche

—No mi amor, aún no puede jugar con él—Konohamaru le dio la mano y Juli se la rodeó con el dedo, él sonrió, a ambos, como si ese fuera el mejor día de su vida

— ¡Mami! Sabe quien soy

Le sonreí asintiendo, hice eructar a Juli haciendo que la risa de Konohamaru le sacara sonrisas y muecas a ambos hombres, la acosté en la cama y nos miraba a todos con ojos enormes, ojos como los de Hanabi y cabello como el de ella, del mismo color chocolatoso, y las mejillas tan rojas como las de Kiba y su hermana.

Cuando Julieta cumplió su primer mes, las clases comenzarían al día siguiente, Konohamaru la cuidaba en la cama y yo cocinaba, Kiba llegó a las seis de la tarde rodeado de vegetales, y rodeado de gente, me baje la blusa al instante y le corte la alimentación a Juli, ellos me miraban como si quisiera que los dejara conocerla, comenzaron a preparar la carne, y abrían la puerta corrediza y hacían que el humo entrara —Hinata, tenemos que celebrar el nacimiento de nuestra pequeña esperanza—Me dijo, se notaba que ya había estado bebiendo, no le pude objetar nada, por miedo a hacerlo quedar mal frente a sus amigos, me encerré en la habitación con Konohamaru mientras veíamos sus caricaturas favoritas

—Mira mami, mira, se va a caer—Comenzó a reír demasiado, la puerta se abrió —Konohamaru, campeón, ¿Por qué no has venido a saludar a tus tíos? Konohamaru me miro—Ellos no son sus tíos, no tiene porque saludarlos

—Oh vamos, todos ellos aportaron para tus juguetes, al menos ven, deja de ver eso—Fruncí el ceño, mire a Konohamaru, él no tenía ni la más mínima intención de ir a saludar a esas personas y además creí que Kiba había dicho que él había trabajado turnos dobles para comprar eso ¿Acaso estaba mintiendo?

—No quiero—Dijo Konohamaru, subiendo a la cama — ¿Piensas quedarte todo el tiempo encerrada? ¿Tú encerrada?

— ¿Acaso eso es novedad?—Le respondí, intentando ser indiferente, intentando que el notara que estaba enojada y se quedara aquí, con su familia

—Hay una piñata acá afuera—Los ojos de Konohamaru se posaron en su padre y salió corriendo con él, no le di permiso de sacar a Julieta, ni siquiera podía sacarla aún, me quede viendo las novelas y documentales, me pase pensando en como había sido posible que cayera de nuevo en sus mentiras, paso una hora y luego otra y ya había anochecido.

— ¿Lista para mañana?—Abrió la puerta de la habitación, me alegre tanto de ver a Hanabi —Espero que no vaya tan desvelada, creí que vendrías mañana

—No, bueno sí, pero quise darte la sorpresa, veo que tienes fiesta ¿No deberías decirle a Kiba que mañana tienes que ir a clases?

Asentí—Si, supongo que sí.

Me puse una bata, me puse unas sandalias y me dirigí afuera mientras Hotaru cuidaba a Julieta, mire por la ventana antes de salir, fruncí el ceño al ver como le daban tragos de cerveza a Konohamaru y como le explicaban lo que era fumar, me puse un maldito gorro y salí al patio escuchando a Kiba decir—Ella es tu mamá, mamá

—Di mamá—Le dijo la fulana

— ¡KIBA!—Mis labios temblaban mientras veía como separaba su brazo del hombro de ella, me vio y no supo que hacer— ¡LARGO TODOS DE MI CASA! ¡FUERA!—Comencé a decir— ¡fuera!

— ¿¡No escucharon todos, fuera de aquí!? ¡LARGO!—Grito Neji tras de mí

—¡Konohamaru! Entra a casa—Le dije, él lo hizo rápido, corriendo, se metió llorando

Cuando Kiba paso por mi lado, realmente no sentí que perdía algo, no perdía nada, él es el que perdía todo.—Hinata

—Vete, no vuelvas nunca. No lo vi, mantenía la vista al frente

—Ni quería ser su madre de todos modos—Me miró con desdén

—¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!—Neji volvió a gritar, cuando la puerta se cerró a mis espaldas, cerré los ojos y me deje caer, justo en el momento en que Neji me atrapo escuche a Konohamaru venir, me aguante para que no me viera llorar, lo abrace y no dijo gran cosa, vomito en el baño del susto y se durmió enseguida en mi cama

— ¿Desde a que horas estabas en la sala?

—Desde hace rato, llegué con Hanabi, espero que estés tomando las medidas que creo que deberías tener preparadas

—No quiero meterme en problemas legales Neji, si es así, él se quedaría con los niños. Tengo la prepa terminada, de nada sirve eso, estaré estudiando, a mí será a la que la dejaran verlos dos veces a la semana—Suspiro

—Hinata

—Quiero comenzar por casas pequeñas, como cambiar las chapas, cerrar ventanas, incluso el numero de teléfono, no quiero que deje de ver a sus hijos o deje de alimentarlos, no tengo dinero, no le quiero pedir ayuda a mi padre, tengo que estudiar, solo serán tres años en lo que hago prácticas y necesito de Kiba

—Pero hay leyes...

—No quiero meterme en cosas legales, mucho menos con la familia de Kiba—Negué pensando en la señora enojada, en Hana enojada

—Hinata, alguien tiene hambre

—Llegó Hanabi con Julieta en brazos

—Has comido mucho mi amor, has comido mucho—Le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa—Este es tu tío Neji, el grosero que no pudo venir a verte

La tomó Neji—No es mi culpa que tu padre me tenga harto

Esa noche no pude dormir, no se si sería por los mensajes constantes de Kiba, los ronquidos de Neji en la habitación de Konohamaru, o Hanabi con sus bruscos movimientos, hasta Julieta me ayudaba esa noche, ¿Acaso yo quería a Kiba? ¿Lo amé tanto para hacerlo el padre de mis hijos? ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió? ¿En que momento nos perdimos? Sí no estaba muy triste es porque sabía que lo dejaría volver, es decir, cuando recibes la noticia que el no te dejará sola es increíble, pero he conocido chicas que están solas con sus hijos y realmente las admiro, como tienen el valor de levantarse de las cenizas del infierno que pasaron, y como las apagan, como apagan el fuego de esas cenizas y todo por sus hijos, pero yo me siento débil, no veo un futuro sin Kiba y no es que sea dependiente, bueno, lo soy, pero hasta que tenga recursos, quiero ser el ejemplo de mis hijos y realmente no quiero terminar mal con Kiba, así como han terminado sus padres o los padres de mis amigas, y sinceramente no quiero que a mis hijos les falte padre o madre y no sé que sentir sobre lo que dijo Kiba, porque él quiere conseguirle otra madre a sus hijos. ¿Acaso no soy suficiente? ¿No lo estoy haciendo bien? —Maldición—Susurré

Me quede dormida y dormirme tarde para levantarme temprano no quedaba muy bien con mi estilo de vida, pero era un sacrificio que tendría que hacer por placer. Hice mi comida, me despedí de mis hijos como 10 veces, cuando puse un pie fuera de la casa, no estaba segura de hacer esto, quería regresar corriendo, no traía en mis brazos a mi bebé, ni a Konohamaru de la mano, recuerdo gritarle instrucciones a Hanabi, recuerdo que Neji caminaba delante de mí

—No estoy segura Neji ¿Y si les pasa algo?

—Tranquila, Hanabi puede.

— ¿Y si Konohamaru llora? ¿Y si les pasa algo? ¿Y si no quiere comer? Tengo que regresar

—Vamos Hinata, relájate, esto es por ellos más que nada

Asentí, fueron los 10 minutos más largos, sentía que me alejaba más y más y más.

Estaba desesperada, Neji me dejo en la facultad mientras que él se iba a dar la vuelta para estacionar el coche llame a Hanabi para asegurarme que todo estaba bien, había chavos de mi edad, bastante jóvenes y sonrientes.

—Diviértete mamá—Me dijo Hanabi dormida

¿Enserio, alguien se puede divertir en la escuela? Entre aferrándome a mis libros, a mi bolsa, sacudí mi vestido y lo levante un poco para ver un poco mis pies, estaba nerviosa, casi hasta el punto de temblar, algunos me miraban, otros no, me acerque al mapa y vi el salón G5, pero había demasiadas vueltas, demasiados salones, y árboles, y plantas, y me entro el pánico, ¿Dónde estaba Neji? Iba a salir, iba a irme, a escapar, y di media vuelta, choque con alguien y mis libros se cayeron.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, soy un poco estúpido, dattebayo. Me detuve al instante, al escuchar sus palabras, mire su cabellera mientras el terminaba de recoger mis libros, sus labios temblaron al verme, igual los míos, sentía como mi cara se ponía roja al instante y un nerviosismo extraño me recorrió.

—G5 ¿He? Yo estuve en ese salón jeje, si quieres puedo, puedo...

—Yo...e-to

¿Enserio? ¿Se me van las palabras? Mis manos sudan, mis piernas tiemblan, su risa esfuma el temblor de mis piernas

—Vamos—Me tiende la mano para levantarnos juntos y la corriente eléctrica al aceptarla esta en todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que mi cara se ponga más roja, que me suden más las manos y que las palabras se atoren en mi garganta, ¿Que paso? ¿Que esta pasando conmigo? ¿Con mi cuerpo? Es como si ya no fuera mío, como si no lo pudiera controlar.

El teléfono en mi bolsillo empieza a sonar, interrumpiendo la palabra que iba a decir, mire el numero de Kiba, no respondí. Había sido suficiente

— ¿No responderás?—Negué, puso una sonrisa discreta— ¿Un malentendido con algún amigo, amiga, novio?—No le pude contestar—Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki

Dijo, supongo que esperaba una respuesta, solo me dedique a asentir— ¿Eres Hi-na-ta?—Leyó mi libro, me gire, con la cara de mil colores y le sonreí

—Supongo que no hablas mucho. ¿Cuál es tu edad?

Me agache—Veinte—Susurré, que pena decir esto.

—Tengo 21—Me dijo, supongo que con una sonrisa que no me atreví a ver, me alegre por él, que estaba a punto de terminar la carrera— ¿Te gusta esto?

—No sé de que se trata—Susurre

— ¿Fue por elección de tus padres?

—No, no, no. No fue así—Él rió por mi nerviosismo—Quiero volver a estudiar y a salir adelante, no importa que sea...Quiero, ponerle todas mis fuerzas y mis ganas

Su sonrisa se expandió y cuando noté que él me hacía sonreír me gire de inmediato—Te aseguro que no te arrepentiras, es lo mejor que puede pasar, es lo maximo. ¡Amo esta carrera! No es que sea muy bueno, o no es que sea muy presumido, pero estaba igual que tú al principio, y ahora, es lo más maravilloso que ha hecho mi existencia, pero tienes que ponerle ganas, meterle enjundía

— ¿Enjundía?—Justo en ese momento alguien más me tiro los libros—Que torpe, lo siento—Dije, y vi quién había sido, sus labios susurraron "KIBA KIBA KIBA KIBA" mis labios temblaron—Lo siento—Dije

— Es obvio

—No fue su culpa, fue un accidente—Hablo Naruto—Permiteme—Dijo levantando mis libros, no pude retirar la vista de ella, tuve que dar media vuelta y salir corriendo a refugiarme a otro lugar.

Intente buscarlo entre la gente, quise disculparme, él se había portado amable, él quiso dirigirme al salón, y yo solo...

Tonta.


	4. Banderas (Sasuke)

**Sé lo que veniste a ver aquí**

 **Si eres un fenomeno vienes a casa conmigo**

 **Y sé lo que veniste a hacer aquí**

 **Ahora ábrelo y dejame verte sacudirlo**

 **Lo está haciendo en serio**

 **Lo está haciendo en serio**

 **Levanta tus manos**

 **Es un asalto, no más maquillaje**

 **Pon ese trasero en el suelo  
**

Mi día no podía ir mejor con estos idiotas haciéndome reír. Siempre que pensaba que tendría un día verdaderamente malo,

aparecían estos dos y me sacaban la carcajada que pensé ocultar durante años, chocamos palmas y el silencio reino de

nuevo.

—Por favor, hagan una fila

Fui el primero en colocarme, la voz se oía mormada, como si la vieja detrás de esa ventanilla no tuviera suficiente con

su gripe, si no que ahora tenía que calmar a un montón de idiotas deportistas.

—Quiero que tengan su credencial en la mano, y que tengan el papel de su edad y peso, por favor—Oh, realmente esa voz

hacía que me quisiera quedar en casa viendo la televisión. A penas era el primer día y por lo visto, nadie quería iniciar

su trabajo, a excepción de nosotros, que eramos la parte más importante de la escuela, eramos los que llevábamos la

diversión a todos lados, y hacíamos que las señoritas mojaran sus bragas.—Los que sean de nuevo ingreso, saquen una

identificación y por favor, que no sea falsa. Las puertas se abrirán en unos momentos y explicaremos las audiciones.

Un par de tetas llamó mi atención, la chica venía con una sonrisa en su cara, las gafas negras ocultaban la resaca, pero

su perfume me deleitaba las fosas nasales, sonrió más cuando se dio cuenta que la miraba y no solo yo, ella tenía la

atención de quién quisiera, a ella la veían porque, ¡Dios! Era ella, solo por ese simple hecho, todos en la fila

comenzaron a silbar, aullar y ladrar como viles animales hambrientos que quieren comerse el último pedazo de carne, pero

ese pedazo de carne es mío.

—Mucha suerte—Me besó los labios, metiéndome la lengua, la estreche más contra mí, para acentuar lo que es mío, ellos

seguían ladrando, enrede mi mano en su trasero y ella la golpeó—Más te vale quedar, podremos celebrar más tarde en la

sala de profesores

Me mostró la llave victoriosa. Le guiñé el ojo, enmarcando mi sonrisa victoriosa.

— ¿No te cansas de Samui?—Pregunto en cuanto vio que se marcho, negué

¿Quién se cansaría de ese par de tetas? ¿Y ese cuerpo malditamente formado? Solo de pensar como gemía mi nombre cuando la

tenía contra la pared, o como susurraba que quería más, me daban ganas de ir a reunirme corriendo con ella, tenerla

arriba de todos esos archivos, y hacer que gritara mi nombre.

—Esa chica no tiene dueño

—Soy yo—Le respondí a Sai, mi amigo me miro decepcionado

—No caigas en su juego Sasuke—Le guiñé el ojo

—Claro campeón, lo que tú digas

La puerta se abrió en ese instante, la pequeña criatura que salió de ahí me miro, bajo esas gafas habían unos ojos

verdes, su cabello iba acomodado en una cola alta, ni siquiera estaba la intención de peinarlo, el cabello de esa

criatura era tan exótico como la pulsera que colgaba de su tabla.

—Credencial—Hablo, reí, ella era la que estaba detrás de la ventanilla. Y pensar que creí que era una vieja de 60 años

Frunció su nariz y se paso un dedo por debajo de esta, aspiro—No dejaré que toques mi credencial y la infectes—Le dije,

Naruto me dio un codazo

Me quito la credencial y le paso su lengua, me devolvió esta sin ánimos de nada, ella continúo así, viendo y anotando,

limpie la credencial en la ropa de Naruto, él no se quejo— ¿Que paso con lo de ser "otro"?

—Aún no termina el día

Le di un vistazo a la tabla, donde en lugar de poner mi nombre puso "Idiota #1" Trate de no poner los ojos en blanco ante

su conducta infantil, pero sí ella me respondía con esa, debería de responder con una peor.

—Pasen al campo por favor

Dijo, nadie se fijaba en ella, ni siquiera de la manera discreta. Si apareciera Samui todos comenzarían a ladrar, chiflar

o piropear, pero cuando la vieron a ella, hasta parecieron por rogar que apareciera un entrenador o una gorda.

—Mi nombre es Sakura

— ¿Quién?—Dijeron, y antes de que ella repitiera su nombre le interrumpieron— ¿Te pregunto?

Todos comenzaron a reír, ni siquiera dio un suspiro o algo por el estilo, siguió hablando como si no hubiese ninguna

interrupción—Yo seré quien califique si quedan en los respectivos equipos o no, los siguientes serán...Por cierto, lo

siento, necesito recoger su peso y altura, así que por favor y en orden...

Todos comenzaron a gritar de que tamaño la tenían, donde la quería y cosas vulgares. Ella lo ignoro y el mejor método era

ir de uno por uno, yo era el primero, pero me salto y se cruzo con Naruto, carraspee, ella me miro pero no se regreso, le

quite su tabla anotando mi peso y altura

—No es gracioso

—No—Respondí y le arroje la tabla a otro lado, mientras ella caminaba y se agachaba por la tabla ellos comenzaron a

ladrar, no de la forma en que le ladrarían a Samui o le silbarían, si no de la manera en que llamas a un perro, pero a

ella pareció no importarle

— ¡Sasuke!—Me dijo Naruto

—Es lo más cercano a la atención que tendrá en su vida

— ¡BASTA!—Grito Naruto, mientras ella anotaba peso y edad de esos que le decían cosas, reí fuerte cuando le quitaron

sus gafas y hacían que saltara por ellas, sentí pena por la pobre— ¡Esto es serio!

—Ella acaba de mencionar que será quien decida quedarse en los equipos o no—Hablo Sai

Duraron tranquilos un minuto y de nuevo hicieron bromas sobre ella y su cabello, ella no tenía ninguna expresión, no

parecía que le importara, ni siquiera había rasgos de enojo, simplemente lo ignoraba. Además ni siquiera tenía pinta de

deportista, usaba una sudadera que le llegaba hasta el trasero, diría que sería de su padre o alguien obeso, el pants que

tenía sería también dos tallas más grande que ella, tal vez lo único que tendría de deportivo sería la ropa.

—Los equipos siguientes son: Soccer, Americano, Béisbol, Cricket, Hockey, MMA, TKD, por favor, formen filas.

Me quede en mi lugar— ¿De nuevo para todas?

—Me quedaré con las primeras tres en las que tenga mayor puntuación

Naruto me dio una palmada en la espalda y se fue a su fila, cuando paso al lado de mí no pregunto nada, ni siquiera una

vista, ni arqueo su ceja, pensé que preguntaría a cual iría y entonces podría alardear que a todas, pero no abrió su boca

más que para dar instrucciones y números a excepción de mí, claro.

Espere a que todos se fueran.

Espere a que todos se fueran.

Vi como se movía por sus cosas, agarro su pila de libros— ¿No me darás un número o una sección?

—Eres el número 0

Le guiñé el ojo—Antes que el primero—Ni siquiera sonrió— ¿Y la sección?

—Eres predecible, participarás en todas. Suerte con eso—Su voz hacía que mi vida pareciera aburrida, que yo fuese un

aburrido y no se impresionara con la cantidad de cosas en las que soy bueno, me puse frente a ella, en su cara había un

mechón de cabello, el primer instinto que tuve fue acomodarlo detrás de su oreja, así lo hice, dándome cuenta de la falta

que cometí, me sorprendí del hecho que me atreví a hacerlo y antes de que ella notara eso, hablé

—Te estremeciste—Y dio tres pasos hacia atrás, dejando mi mano al aire

—No eres mi tipo—Se apresuro a decir

Entorne mis ojos— ¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo interés en ti?—Di media vuelta saliendo de ahí—Eres como las otras, igual

de creídas

Suspire, como si ese momento fuera tan difícil, ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Acomodarle el mechón a esa criatura?

—Deja de esperarme ¿O te has enamorado de mí?—Pregunto sin tonó alguno, le dedique media sonrisa y tomé su libro, le

faltaban pocas paginas para terminarlo

—Al final, él se muere—Sus mejillas se inflaron—Y a ella no le queda más remedio que terminar con el padre de este, por

el bien de su reino.

Camino hacia una dirección distinta a la mía, sus pasos resonaban en todo el pasillo, como si con cada paso que diera

pudiera hacer un hoyo en el suelo— ¿Diciéndole el final a una pobre criatura? ¿Nueva victima?

—No sé de que estás hablando

—Así nos conocimos tarado—Dijo Karin sonriendo—Pero tengo que aplaudirte por ese comienzo, probablemente te enamores

—Estoy enamorado

— ¿De la puta de Samui?

Suspiré mientras caminaba con ella—No le llames así

—No le llamo así, dudo mucho que estés enamorado. ¿Le has contado el final de ese libro?—Negué—Pero se lo contaste a

ella—Asentí—Es tu favorito y lo dijiste sin llorar

Tragué profundo—No es mi favorito

—No, pero posiblemente es el que te ha hecho volver a sus paginas una y otra vez, sobre todo al final, con el que lloras

más de tres lagrimas, OH PODEROSO SIR SASUKE—Rió—Este es el momento en que me alejo de ti—Camino de reversa—Bip bip bip

—Sabes que no tienes que hacer eso

—Bip, bip, bip

Entorné los ojos. Karin tenía una teoría de que chicos como yo no deberían hablarle a chicas como ella, de una posición

económica más baja que mí estatus. A mí no me importaba, a la mierda los estatus sociales y todos esos roles, a la mierda

el dinero y a la mierda todo lo que tenga que ver con interés monetario, ella era mi mejor amiga, aun que a ella le

costara trabajo creerlo, mi familia la había invitado a cenar, pero ella se excusaba con que tenía asuntos familiares que

atender, y cada navidad mandaba una botella de nuestro "nivel" que había comprado con sus ahorros de tres o cinco meses,

y estaba agradecida con ella, tenía cada botella cerrada, de 15 navidades diferentes, a la cual a ninguna asistió.

— ¿Eres Sasuke Uchiha?—Asentí—Mi nombre es Neji, Neji Hyuga, escuche que estás disponible para cualquier deporte—Asentí

nuevamente— Quería hablarte sobre nuestro equipo de MMA

Comenzó a dar detalles, que estaba interesado en mi potencial y quería hacerme un sobresaliente, que él veía la capacidad

en mí. Me hablo de sus torneos ganados, sin estar alardeando, me hablo de como la escuela otorgaba becas o incluso llegar

a las grandes, iba interesado en el tema, pero lo mío no era MMA, me obsesionaba más con Cricket o Soccer, actividades

que no utilizaban demasiada violencia, actividades que disfrutabas en un día cualquiera...

— ¿Hinata?—Chocó con alguien, ella iba completamente roja— ¿Que pasa?

Ella negó rápido, sus ojos eran del mismo color que los de este tipo— ¡He, Hinata!—Grito el rubio

— ¿Te esta molestando?—La furia de Neji se notaba en las venas, de inmediato me puse frente a Naruto

—Yo me encargo—Dije. Ella negó

— ¡Te he estado buscando! Estos son tus libros—El rubio se los devolvió con una sonrisa

— ¿Te robo los libros Hinata?

— ¿¡He!? ¡No!—Dijo rápido—No, no, no fue así

— ¿Hinata?—Le pregunto Neji, ella no decía nada, pareciera que iba a llorar en cualquier momento, hasta que negó, el

rubio comenzó a reír

—Lo siento, no sé si fui muy torpe que cuando reaccioné ya te habías ido—Fruncí el ceño, no entendía de lo que estaban

hablando

— ¿Que sucede Hinata?—Le pregunto Neji

—Lo siento...sentí desesperación de ver tanta gente, no sabía donde estabas Neji

—Si, así suelen ser los primeros días— ¿En serio? ¿Le gusto alguien tan pronto?— Quise ayudarla a encontrar su salón,

pero ya no estaba, así que, aquí tienes tus libros

— ¿Eres el presidente estudiantil, cierto?—Naruto asintió, Neji tomo los libros de Hinata—Aléjate de ella

La sonrisa que tenía Naruto se desvaneció— ¿Por qué?— Ellos caminaron— ¿Es su novio?

—No lo sé—Le sonreí— ¿Te gusto esa chica?

—Pensé que me recordaría—Arque ambas cejas

— ¿La conoces?

—No, solo la he visto una vez en mi vida, y me gusto. Fue cuando tenía 5 años, que gran coincidencia, fue justo como me

la imaginé

—Si, claro campeón—Le di unas palmadas en la espalda

— ¿Impresionaste a la chica de esta mañana?—Me sorprendió—Te vi hablando con ella, quise dejarte—Alzo ambas cejas—Solo

—Claro que no

— ¿No le pediste una disculpa?

— ¿Por qué tendría que disculparme?—Le dije—Vamos a clase, supongo que querrás saber en que salón esta

—Ya sé en cual—Me guiñó el ojo

Caminamos directo a la facultad, mientras él hablaba exitosamente de como le fue en sus vacaciones y que consiguió cinco números de diferentes chicas.—Vas superando a Fuka

—No quisiera hablar de ella

—Vamos, al menos una fantasía de ambos fue cumplida

No le dio gracia, guardé silencio.

— ¿Te sientes avergonzado por eso?—Asintió, le puse una mano en el hombro—Eso no te hace un cretino, ni siquiera te hará dejar de ser un hombre o alguien respetado, te enamoraste, eso fue lo que paso

— ¿De la amiga de mi madre?

—No fuiste tú quien inició el juego, ella no esta y tu bondad sigue intacta, no tienes que hacer muchas acciones buenas para compensar el pasado, ¿Estás listo para hablar de esto?—Negó—Sigo esperando, no tienes que llegar a estos niveles, a demás, esa chica te gusto, al menos puedes intentar sentirte un poco normal por eso ¿No?

Asintió, intentando darme una sonrisa, en lo absoluto lo entendía, pero trataba de hacerlo, era mi deber como su mejor amigo y no porque él me haya otorgado el titulo, si no porque yo decidí tomarlo. No me gustaba ver como se derrumbaba por una cosa absurda como esa, si yo fuese él, o cualquiera hubiese sido él, habríamos sido "emperadores" es decir, una fantasía de cualquier hombre de nuestra edad es acostarse con alguien madura pero firme, con alguien con más experiencia, o no lo sé, pero a él lo hacía sentirse terrible, demasiado y se le notaba, quería que con acciones buenas fuera perdonado. ¿Pero por quién? Si con eso se perdonaba él mismo, estaría perfecto.

Y si yo me hubiese acostado con una amiga de mi madre, estaría un poco avergonzado, ella fue quien me cambio los pañales y ahora le metería mi agradecimiento por ahí.

—Ven, vamos, discúlpate

Me tomo del brazo y me empujo con ella, tenía que hacerlo si eso hacía que se sintiera menos culpable, si hacía que alguien fuese igual de bondadoso que él y antes de que abriera la boca ella soltó su mano contra mi mejilla, me reí mientras me arrojaba el libro, lo agarre antes de que cayera, me toque la mejilla roja.

— ¡Ouch!

—Esta loca por mí—Le dije

—Se nota—Me dijo Naruto

Cuando entramos a la facultad rostros conocidos nos saludaban, nos palmeaban los hombros y Naruto esta feliz de entrar en algún lugar donde lo vieran con respeto, observe el salón donde estaba ella, sus ojos pegados en los libros, pero cuando escucho la risa de Naruto se volteó al instante a verlo y puso una diminuta sonrisa, otra chica le cerro el libro en la nariz, fruncí el ceño viendo como ella se agachaba y pedía disculpas, las otras chicas solo se rieron, salieron de ese salón.

—Hola Sasuke—Me dijeron ambas, puse mi sonrisa arrogante

—Vamos—Le palmee la espalda—Es hora de su discurso de bienvenida Sir presidente

—Deja tus cosas Frikis de lado Sasuke—Reí, mientras lo empujaba a la oficina y su voz se escuchaba en todos los pasillos y salones

— ¡Escuche que harás la prueba para todos los deportes, nuevamente!

Asentí, me extendí en todo el lugar, y extendí ambos brazos, ellas llegaban solas y se acomodaban entre mis brazos— ¿Crees que quedes?

—Que tonta, claro que lo hará

—Por supuesto, que tonta. Hablando de eventos, el baile se acerca y—De inmediato me retire de ahí, les dedique una sonrisa, para que no supieran si era un sí o un no

—Déjanos algunas chicas—Susurro Chouji, si claro, como si le fuesen a hacer caso

—Deberías dejarnos comida para el almuerzo—Le dije, él se rió de si mismo, es algo que me agradaba de él, se reía de si mismo, no le importaba que le llamaran gordo, de hecho cada vez que le decían esa palabra, él comía a propósito

Chocamos puños—Muy bien, atención, las clases inician ahora

Respondí a todo correctamente, como era de esperarse. No pase en vano leyendo libros sobre estos temas en los fines de semana, a demás de que mi padre me daría un puesto en la empresa si lograba sobresalir, incluso hasta me haría otra empresa, así como le hizo con mi hermano. Tenía dos clases libres, exactas para presentarme en la zona deportiva, me puse ropa cómoda y até las cintas de mis tenis, deje la sudadera y salí corriendo como buen deportista, le tiré los libros a la criatura de cabello rosa y le dije adiós con todos los dedos de la mano, sonreí el bote de basura donde habían metido a un novato y le tire el almuerzo a algunos ñoños en mí camino, el primer deporte en mi lista era soccer.

Calentamos, corrimos de un lado a otro, hicimos más de 50 dominadas con el balón, intentamos hacer chilenas.

— ¡He Sasuke!—Me grito Naruto, que ya era tiempo, me quite la camiseta y me limpié el sudor, agarre la botella.

No vi a la criatura de cabello rosa por ningún lado, solo a cada entrenador anotando— ¿Que número eres hijo?

—Cero

Me presente al campo de béisbol, donde me dijeron que no había necesidad, ellos sabían quien era, de nuevo dije mi número.

—Puedes ir a MMA

—Mañana podré hacer las otras audiciones ¿Cierto?

—Y si no puedes yo me encargo de eso—Me dijo Naruto

—Suerte campeón—Paso Karin al lado de mí

— ¿No hay un abrazo para mí?—Ella solo rió y siguió su camino

—Vas con todo campeón

— ¡He! ¡Que onda! Pensé que no llegarías—Me dijo Neji, mientras veía la pelea, ambas mujeres traían un short que daba poco a la imaginación, su top parecía reventarse y no porque tuviera muchas tetas, más bien por la espalda, su cara estaba completamente roja mientras que la otra intentaba hacer clinch—Sprawl—Grito Neji

La otra comenzó a dar patadas, intentando derribar a la otra, el clinch consistía en abrazar al oponente y evitar golpes, el Sprawl era dar patadas o cualquier técnica que utilizara los pies, al menos es lo que tenía entendido...

—Bien, fue suficiente, llegas tarde—Señalo a alguien

—Sí, lo siento—Oh, era la criatura

—Sasuke, entrena con ella—Ella intento no poder una sonrisa, pero yo no lo evite, arquee una ceja, me quería reír—Calienta—Me tendió una cuerda, mientras ella iba del otro lado

— ¿Realmente quieres que entrene con ella?

—Ella quiere aprender, quiero enseñarle que tan cruel puede llegar a ser esto. No tenga piedad contra ella, tírala, arrastrala

Asentí, sonriendo. Era un deporte, además el me había dado la bandera roja, comencé corriendo por el lugar, estiramientos, saltando, levantamiento de piernas, golpes al aire, golpes a un domi, a un saco, Neji me dio los guantes, protector, incluso rodilleras, solo acepte los guantes, ella venía preparada, guantes color rosa, un shorts igual y una playera pegada, no había mucho busto en ella y sus piernas estaban bien formadas, ambos hicimos una breve inclinación cuando pisamos la plataforma, chocamos puños, ella comenzó saltando de un lugar a otro, lanzo una patada que pare al instante, lanzo otra de inmediato con mayor intensidad...

—No bajes la guardia Uchiha—Exigió Neji

Intente, en un descuido de ella, hacer clinch, pero ella se agacho y comenzó a lanzar golpes, los detuve con ambas manos y cada vez que intentaba darle un golpe ella se agachaba, era como si estuviésemos sincronizados, daba patadas y me hacía retroceder, ella intentó el clinch conmigo y terminó empujándome, intente hacer lo mismo, ambos al mismo tiempo y caímos de rodillas, ella me tomo del cuello y metió mi cabeza entre sus piernas, abrazo mi espalda con ellas, en un movimiento rápido me levante y la levante a ella, y luego me deje caer de rodillas, haciendo que ella cayera de espaldas y soltara mi cabeza, me levante rápido justo cuando una patada de ella rozo por mi nariz, sus puños amenazaban con darme justo cuando se paro.

— ¡Más rápido!

Exigió Neji, ella comenzó a saltar y hacer la finta de que soltaba patadas, evite varios golpes que soltaba, hasta que su brazo toco mi cuello— ¡ALTO!

Nos separamos, antes de que dijera inicien quise adelantarme y agarrarla por las piernas para elevarla,ella se aferro a mi cuello y fui yo quien termino girando gracias a ella y caí de espaldas

Maldita sea, esta chica era más rápida de lo que imagine, y tenía más fuerza.

—Suficiente

—Si—Dijo ella

—Si—Repetí

Chocamos puños de nuevo

—No la subestimes—Dijo Neji riendo, varias gotas cayeron por mi frente ¿De verdad estaba sudando?

— ¿Lo hiciste a propósito?

Rió, eso era un sí— ¿Querías darme en la cara, no es así?

Arqueo una ceja— ¿Te sientes humillado?

—Algo así

Me ofreció de su agua, arque una ceja— ¿Que te hace pensar que quiero?

Moría de sed, pero no cedería ante ella. Me habían puesto una trampa para bajarme el ego, y vaya que lo han conseguido, no golpee a una mujer, pero supongo que lo merecía por lo de esta mañana, vi un par de rondas más antes de salir de ahí a buscar un poco de agua, iba enojado, un poco. ¿Todo eso estaba planeado para darme en la madre?

La puerta de la sala de maestros se abrió, entre de inmediato, sabía que era Samui,

—No hay nadie—Dijo, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí y desabotonando su blusa

Me deje ir como loco, succionando sus pezones, y abriendo sus piernas, bajo su lengua por mi estomago hasta quitarme lo que traía encima, chupo y succionó mi miembro hasta dejármelo parado, la voltee de inmediato de forma ruda de tan solo pensar en el engaño, me puse el condón y entre rápido en ella.

—Oh, Sasuke

Gimió con más fuerza de la prevista, comencé a moverme dentro de ella, agarre en mi mano el trasero de ella, mientras que le daba una nalgada y con la otra mano hacía que se arqueara más, cada vez la embestía con más fuerza, como si con eso se fuera mi humillación, pero seguía ahí, incluso ella se vino primero que yo, y ni ver el trasero de Samui hacía que se me parara de nuevo, me quite el condón y lo arroje por la ventana, me fui sin decir nada mientras ella se cambiaba, regrese de nuevo a MMA.

— ¿Lo hiciste a propósito?—Dejo de acomodar los sacos

— ¿La pelea? No

— ¿Entonces?

—Fue solo un calentamiento Sasuke, la gente piensa que me dejaste ganar

—Pero no fue así

— ¿Quién dice que no?

—Tú me dejaste ganar—Le dije—Sentí tus patadas, sentí la fuerza de estás, me dejaste ganar a mí, podrías noquearme y no lo hiciste

—No tengo nada en contra de ti—Respondió—Todos piensan que me dejaste ganar, mis patadas no son tan fuertes, además fue la sorpresa, así que ya basta.

—Quiero pelear, de nuevo, contigo—Ambos nos sorprendimos, nos miramos a los ojos y retiramos la mirada, pero ella me miro rápido, como si con esa mirada indiferente pudiera matar mis ganas

—No voy a caer en tu juego

Me sorprendió— ¿Mi juego?

—Conozco a los de tu tipo. Primero molestan a chicas como yo, luego fingen interés para que estás caigan y al final quieren que ellas estén completamente enamoradas para luego dejarlas

—Ni siquiera me interesas, te lo he dicho

— ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué me tratas así? Tan voluble

— ¿Voluble?

—Sí...Me tratas mal y luego me tratas bien ¿Que es lo que quieres?

— ¿Estás confundida?—Se quedo callada y trago con dificultad— ¿Sientes algo por mí?

— ¡¿Que?!

—Las chicas suelen estar así por mí—Hice como que pulía mis uñas—Ya sabes, el nerviosismo cuando me tienen frente a ellas, los elogios, los corazones en los ojos y ese brillo espontaneo. ¿Has callado tu amor por mí durante años?—Me recargué en la pared— ¿Te he gustado esta mañana? ¿Me quieres besar? ¿Has tenido sueños húmedos que me involucren? Ya sabes, cosas típicas, o en tu caso, leer los libros que he leído, practicar un deporte en lo que soy pésimo, tratar de llamar mi atención con ropa deportiva, sabes que tú no haces deporte más de este y seguramente es porque lo has aprendido en cualquier programa barato

Ella me miro sin signos de expresión, y hasta este momento noté que no tenía sus gafas, sus ojos verdes estaban cristalinos, como si fuese a llorar en cualquier momento, pero esa mirada la tenía desde la mañana, dudo mucho que aguantara mucho ese sentimiento.

— ¿Crees que soy una de esas idiotas? No. Sasuke, no estoy interesada en ti

Antes de que abriera la boca, ella abrió la suya

—No Sasuke, no tengo ningún sueño húmedo contigo

—Dudo mucho que hayas estado con un hombre antes—Su sonrojo estuvo presente, entonces sonreí arrogante— ¿Te digo un secreto?— Susurre—Tampoco estarás conmigo

Entornó los ojos, molesta— ¿Quieres que te de una patada por el culo frente a todos? Puedo difamar mi victoria

—No lo harás, a demás ¿Que puede ser mejor que una virgen en la escuela? Pero pensándolo bien, te estaría haciendo un favor, no quieres tener esa atención, hoy has recibido más atención que la que recibirás en toda tu vida

— ¿De verdad?

Pregunto, volviendo a lo suyo—De verdad

—Ok, gracias, creo que tienes razón—Entorné los ojos

—Vamos no es divertido molestarte si te pones en ese plan

— ¿Oh, me estabas molestando?—Sonreí—Tienes razón, me estabas molestando—Entorné los ojos— ¡Eres tan friki Sasuke! No eres tan malo como aparentas

Me toque el corazón riendo—Dios, ten clemencia de este pobre humano

Entornó los ojos, sentí que alguien me agarro el trasero, miré a la chica que se puso a un lado de mí— ¿Me dejaste por esto?

—Por supuesto que no, amor—Le dije, mientras metía mi lengua en su boca, cuando abrí los ojos descubrí que Samui los tenía abiertos, observaba a Sakura, observo las trenzas que esta traía y vi como una sonrisa salía de sus labios, dejo de besarme.

—Obscena—Le dijo— ¿Por qué no nos das un poco de intimidad?

La criatura siguió ahí, acomodando el saco, Samui agarro una botella de agua y se la tiro encima, todos observaron la escena— Shuu—Menciono, Sakura me dio una mirada, esperando a que dijera algo, le quité la botella a Samui, la misma que me había ofrecido esta criatura antes y bebí de la botella, Samui tomó mi mano y salimos de ahí—Te mereces un premio amor

Eché una última vista, pero la pelirosa ya no estaba.

Las banderas estaban levantadas a partir de este momento.


	5. Fidelidad (Konan)

**Vengo a acercarme a tí**

 **a decirte que lo siento**

 **Tú no sabes lo adorable que eres**

 **Tenía que encontrarte**

 **Decirte que te necesito,**

 **a decirte que eres muy especial.**

 **Cuéntame tus secretos**

 **y hazme tus preguntas**

 **OH, VOLVAMOS AL COMIENZO**

 **corriendo en circulos, sin encontrárnos**

 **perdidos en una ciencia distante**

 **nadie dijo que iba a ser fácil**

 **es tan triste para nosotros el separarnos**

 **nadie dijo que iba a ser fácil**

 **tampoco nadie dijo que sería tan difícil**

 _"_ _Si sabes que la relación va a terminar, ¿Para qué ser fiel?"_

 _Las palabras resonaban en mi cabeza, sobe mi dedo corazón, mientras que me veía al espejo y volvía a leer el mensaje._

 _"Anda, vamos a la fiesta"_

 _Me llego otro. Dos señales en un mismo día ¿Coincidencia? ¿Destino? ¿Idiotas que utilizan la situación para sonsacarte? Por supuesto, se aprovechaban de que estuviera así de sensible, así de abierta, estaba en medio del enojo, dolor y arrepentimiento, estaba en medio de esas 3 cosas._

 _Abrí su conversación, no había un escribiendo, no había palomitas, no había nada, solo la estúpida pelea, finalizada con un "Como sea" ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Cómo sea?_

 _-¿Piensas seguir conmigo?_

 _-Como sea._

 _¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? Ya llevaba dos días sin responder, estaba a punto de escribir cuando me llego otro mensaje._

 _"Paso por ti a las ocho"_

 _Asentí, mirándome al espejo, terminé de cepillarme los dientes, y de nuevo leí aquel mensaje, "Para que ser fiel si la relación terminará"._

 _No era experta en relaciones, de hecho mis relaciones las finalizaba yo, encontrándole defectos a mis parejas._

 _A excepción de "Mi novio actual" A excepción de "Como sea"_

 _Nunca le vi un precioso defecto, de hecho, el único defecto que tenía era no darme la razón, alegaba conmigo sobre todo, lo cual nos gustaba, porque entre menos nos poníamos de acuerdo más excitante se volvía. Seguía "enamorada" de él, si así se le puede llamar, pero en mí habitaba un orgullo de la mierda, que a veces ni yo me aguantaba._

 _Simplemente no podía decir "Como sea"_

 _Mis amigas me dijeron, ha y cabe recalcar que con el dolor de su alma, que esto era para mandarlo a los 1000 metros bajo el infierno._

 _— ¡Esta pendejo! ¿Cómo se atreve a decirte eso? Mándalo a la mierda_

 _Y sin defenderlo, pero obviamente solo estaban viendo la punta del Iceberg. No leyeron la conversación completa, y a decir verdad dije muchas cosas hirientes, realmente no sabía que pensar, pero este era el 3 día que no respondía y la 5 semana que pasábamos así, con peleas tontas por su comportamiento raro._

 _Tenía amigos hombres, tenía hermanos mayores, tenía a los amigos de mis hermanos para basarme en sus pretextos poco prácticos sobre como cubrían la verdad del jodido engaño y como sus novias le creían sus mentiras._

 _—Esta semana no podré verte, estaré ocupado en algunas cosas_

 _Si, ese lo había utilizado, cuando habíamos cumplido otro mes juntos, no soy de esas exageradas maniáticas de los meses, de hecho me viene valiendo, pero hasta ese día me arregle, no lo había visto durante 3 días, y pensé que este día saldríamos a cenar, bueno lo invitaría, él había dicho que me vería y a la mera hora me cancelo. Y no hay peor coraje que te cancelen una salida cuando ya estas más que bonita. Así que ese pretexto fue el que me pateo el trasero fuerte._

 _—_ _Sí, lo siento nena, estoy ocupado estudiando—Había dicho el simplón amigo de mi hermano, mientras se besaba con mi hermana, a la estúpida le dio risa mientras de nuevo le metían mano por todas partes._

 _¡ASÍ QUE ESE PRETEXTO ME LO SABÍA!_

 _Pretexto numero dos: DECIR LA VERDAD DESCARADAMENTE_

 _—_ _¡Oh claro, toda la jodida semana no me presente por estar fajando con la maldita recepcionista del hotel!_

 _Lo miré fijamente mientras recordaba como descaradamente Suigetsu le gritaba a su novia que se los puso con mi hermana y ella le perdono porque Suigetsu le hizo creer que se estaba volviendo loca._

 _Numero 3: Según mis amigas quitar la foto de perfil cuando estas con tu pareja es la mayor amenaza. Además de que quito la relación, eso ya era para arrancarse los cabellos._

 _—_ _¡ESTA VIENDO A OTRA!—Recuerdo que lo gritaron tan fuerte que mi hermana vino._

 _GRACIAS MALDITAS PERRAS, AHORA NO ME QUITO A MI ZORRA HERMANA DE ENCIMA._

 _Numero 4:_

 _—_ _No podré ir por ti, un amigo acaba de llegar de lejos y tengo que pasar por él._

 _MIS HUEVOS QUE PASO POR ÉL, ME CAGO EN LA PUTA, ME CAGO EN LA SOCIA._

 _Me miré finalmente al espejo, llorando, SI, LLORANDO._

 _Él tipo que juré que no me haría llorar, quedarme en casa solo aumentaba el recuerdo._

 _Tache mi lista de cosas que lo hacían infiel, y descarte la idea de que me volvía paranoica, o sea ¡Era yo, no podía pasarme eso! Pero irónicamente, me estaba pasando._

 _— ¿Qué estás haciendo zorra de closet?_

 _—_ _Deja de llamarme así—Le dije cansada_

 _—_ _¿Saldrás hoy?_

 _—_ _No lo sé Tamaki_

 _—_ _Tu hermana Samui llamo—Dijo divertida_

 _—_ _También es tu hermana Tamaki—Le dije_

 _—_ _Pasaba por aquí y me preguntaba ¿Por qué no ha venido Yahiko? ¿Te está engañando?_

 _Pregunto con curiosidad y burla, no la miré ni le respondí. Eso me pasaba por dejar la puerta abierta._

 _—_ _¡Mírate, ¿Quién no te dejaría?! Si yo fuera él, me aburriría de ti, a nadie le interesan tus libros o tu música rara—Intente no sentirme mal por los comentarios, era mi hermana menor, pero eso no significaba que no podía pegarle, iba en contra de mis principios._

 _— ¿Su madre no está?_

 _—_ _También es tu madre tonta—Le respondió Tamaki._

 _Sí tuviera que describirnos diría que Tamaki era Queen y yo Daria, Samui era la combinación de ambas._

 _Busco en mi armario algo de su ropa—No recuerdo haber pedido tu opinión engendro, por cierto, ¿En qué problema te estas metiendo?_

 _—_ _Que te importa—Le respondió, volviendo a mi colección de CD's—Smiths, por dios, eso es tan Summer—Entorné los ojos— ¿The killers? Te killers… Te-quila_

 _—_ _¿En qué andas metida?—Le pregunte_

 _—_ _En nada que te importe_

 _—_ _Se anda metiendo con un hombre casado—Respondieron, casi al mismo tiempo, una omitiéndolo y la otra diciendo la verdad_

 _—_ _¿Quién te lo dijo?—Deje de hacer lo que sea que estuviera haciendo y camine al cuarto, me apresure a la puerta y la cerré_

 _—_ _Uno de tus hermanos, no te diré cual_

 _—_ _¡Es obvio que el maldito de C!—Dijo, gritando— ¿Quién más se entra de cosas sin ni siquiera enterarse?_

 _—_ _¿Entonces es verdad?—Pregunte yo— ¿Sales con alguien casado?_

 _—_ _Solo hemos cogido un par de veces_

 _—_ _¿Qué?—Dije atónita, sin saber qué clase de hermanas tenia. Mi familia era un jodido desastre, estaba el alcohólico, la drogadicta, la puta, la rara, el agresivo y la rara y luego estaba Tamaki. La que seguía los ejemplos de todos a excepción del mío, claro. Yo, por supuesto que me consideraba normal_

 _—_ _Temaki, está bien que seamos putas, pero no hay que caer tan bajo_

 _—_ _Está casado. ¿Tiene hijos?_

 _—_ _No lo sé—Dijo, aburrida_

 _—_ _Porque si tiene hijos imagina la familia que estas destruyendo Tamaki—Le dije_

 _—_ _Él la destruyo, además que Konan, no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados llorando y pidiendo una disculpa, no porque tu novio te los ponga quiera decir que te sientes identificada con aquella pendeja que te los está poniendo_

 _—_ _Oh cállate Tamaki, dudo mucho que Yahiko este con alguien más, tienen los mismos putos gustos raros_

 _—_ _Si terminaron de insultar, se pueden largar a la mierda_

 _—_ _Ha pero es justo que insulten a Tamaki, pero tú no aguantas nada maldita cornuda—Grito Tamaki_

 _—_ _La pequeña arpía tiene razón_

 _—_ _¿Y tú?—Le dije, enojada, claramente también quería que le dijéramos sus cosas pero…_

 _—_ _¿Yo? Solo sé que soy más chingona que ustedes dos juntas y me vale verga lo que opinen, si soy puta, si lo soy, no soy una maldita reprimida enganchada en los principios y la moral_

 _—_ _Mejor cierra la boca—Le dijo Tamaki_

 _—_ _Vete a coger con el mandado de otro carro, voy a descubrir quién es maldita_

 _—_ _Quiero ver_

 _Se retaron ambas, me senté en la cama, mirando nuevamente el mensaje._

 _—_ _Si yo fuera tú—Me dijo Tamaki—No me quedaría aquí sin hacer nada_

 _—_ _Si yo fuera tú—Me dijo Samui—Estaría con la consciencia limpia de no haberla cagado_

 _Sus ojos azules recorrieron el cuarto, tomo su vestido y salió de ahí._

 _Igual que Tamaki, se fue de ahí. Me mire al espejo, sintiéndome una mierda._

 _Si él ya estaba con otra ¿Qué quería de mí?_

 _Fruncí el ceño y vi la misma expresión que tenía Samui, no nos parecíamos en nada, ella era rubia y yo tenía el cabello azul, ella era, era todo lo contrario a mí, igual que Tamaki, nada que ver Tamaki y yo, a diferencia de Samui, C y Atsui, se parecían, cabello rubio…al menos eso tenían en común._

 _Agarre diferentes cosas de las de Samui y comencé a maquillarme, agarre uno de sus vestidos, agarre sus zapatos, collares, pulseras._

 _Y lo que vi en el espejo, no era yo._

 _Era una señorita._

 _—_ _Esto es ridículo._

 _—_ _Hasta podría decir que eres bonita—La puerta se abrió—Pero tú no eres así—Me dijo Atsui_

 _Hice una mueca, no, no era yo, no me sentía a gusto—Tal vez tú madre se sienta satisfecha de verme actuar "normal"_

 _—_ _Esa vieja es una hija de puta, lo normal para ella sería, ser como ella, dudo mucho que quieras serlo_

 _—_ _¿Quién querría serlo?—Tomé el teléfono y abrí la conversación a punto de enviarle un mensaje_

 _—_ _Vaya, pensé que te encontraría en pijama—Anko tomo mi mano—Hay que irnos— ¡PERO QUE MIERDA TE PASO! ¿Por qué estás vestida de Samui? No sabía que tenías el cabello tan largo, ya sabes, siempre lo llevas de señora fodonga, como sea nos esperan_

 _—_ _Oye Anko, mi casa está sola_

 _—_ _Lo sé—Le respondió con una sonrisa—Pero me temo que si no saco a tu hermana ahora, nunca la sacaré, tal vez después Atsui_

 _Vaya, que descaro._

 _—_ _Espera, no voy a entrar. ¿De quién es el carro?_

 _—_ _Claro que vas a entrar—Me dijo, nerviosa—Ellos tienen información de tu novio, ya sabes, no creas que lo hago solo para putear ¿Verdad?_

 _Estaba a medio camino, entrar o no entrar…_

 **—** **Konan** , maldita, ya levántate, vas a llegar tarde.—Tocaron la puerta, me escondí debajo de las cobijas y subí más el volumen.

Entonces comencé a recordar nuevamente.

 _—_ _Estás ebria—Me dijeron, les sonreí porque lo estaba pero no recuerdo haber tomado. Aún estaba consciente, bueno, media consciente, porque mi atención a las conversaciones me resultaba tan interesante pero no captaba nada de lo que decían._

 _Las palabras en mi mente resonaban. "No te sientas triste, no quería que estuvieras triste, más bien te lo dije para abrirte los ojos, no soy amigo de Yahiko. ¿Quién puede llamarle amigo después de que le hace a su novia?" Eso sabía amargo, no lo conocía, y dijo que no era amigo de Yahiko, pero sabía que me engañaba, sonaba patético, pero para una mujer, para una mujer que amaba locamente a su novio, sonaba como el fin del mundo._

 _"_ _Si, es que estás muy bonita" Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba, de alguien que no fuese Yahiko."Y no te mereces eso"_

 _Y todo el camino, el sujeto no dejaba de repetírmelo._

 _—_ _¿Konan?—Pregunto mi hermanita— ¿Qué significa todo esto?_

 _—Que tú hermana está más caliente que tú y es tu hermana la rara_

 _Se puso junto a mí, empujando al otro tipo—Tú no eres así, ¿Qué mierda te sucede?—Le sonreí, me quito el vaso y lo arrojo lejos—Konan, te estoy hablando, estas ebria por Dios._

 _—No, no es por él, es por mí_

 _—_ _¿Por quién?_

 _—_ _Por Dios_

 _Entornó los ojos y se fue de ahí._

 _Que coman mierda todos, que todos coman mierda._

 _Fijaba mi mirada en todas las barbaridades que estaban haciendo además de tomar y quemar animales. Tal vez me opondría a eso si estuviera sobria, pero por andar curioseando, me topé con él, con su sonrisa, entonces lo patético se volvió doloroso._

 _Estaba con alguien, obviamente más llamativa que yo, el cabello verde y esos malditos mechones, por dios._

 _—_ _Hola, ¿Esta silla esta…— ¡SI JODER, LO BESÉ!_

 _LO BESÉ_

 _LO BESÉ_

 _LO BESÉ_

 _Con las lágrimas calientes quemándome los ojos por querer salir._

 _¿¡PARA QUE SER FIEL CUANDO SABES QUE ALGO VA A TERMINAR!?_

 _Cuando terminé de meter mi lengua en su boca, tomé bocados de aire, y comencé a reír histérica, lo había hecho, joder, le había besado._

 _Y eche de menos a Yahiko._

 _Entonces de mi risa loca comencé a llorar, no quería llorar._

 _Y desesperadamente comencé a buscar diferentes labios, dios, a Samui y a Tamaki las buscaban, las amaban._

 _Yahiko no es el único que me ve la cara de idiota._

 _¿Para qué ser fiel si esto se iba a terminar?_

 _Y cuando abrí los ojos él paso, pero no me dijo nada, sabía que miro porque sentí ese escalofrío, y lo perseguí, mientras que ella llego y se aferró a su brazo, él le sonrió, y le metió una uva a la boca._

 _—_ _Estás haciendo algo bueno, no te arrepentirás._

 _Y la miro a los ojos y con la mayor seguridad del mundo dijo—No lo haré_

 _JODER_

 _Y juro que podía escuchar que dentro de mí se escuchaba Goodbye my lover, goodbye my friend._

 _JODER_

 _Pase por en medio de ellos, separándolos, crucé el jodido puente de luces y vasos, y miré la porquería en el pequeño río, vomito de todos, que asco, pero más asco porque le había creído, porque sabía que me engañaba y no hacía nada al respecto, pero ¿Qué puedes hacer? Más que quedarte en tu casa y esperar que no sea verdad._

 _—_ _¿A dónde vas?—Me tomo del brazo y me pegó más a él y lo besé, mientras él metía mano donde quisiera, me sentía tan cliché, tan, tan zorra despechada que hace lo que las demás hacen._

 _Me tomaron de los cabellos— ¿¡Que mierda crees que haces!?—Y las lágrimas cayeron_

 _—_ _Me está engañando Samui, al parecer todos se dieron cuenta y la ultima en enterarse fui yo. No me llego la invitación o…—Me soltó la bofetada de los mil diablos, obviamente todos vieron, respiré, antes de levantarle la mano a Samui para regresarle la bofetada_

 _—_ _Konan—Llego la tercera perra al encuentro local de putas_

 _—_ _Ahora no Tamaki_

 _—_ _Konan—Lo miré con labios temblorosos, y él me miro— ¿Qué te paso?—Dijo sonriente_

 _Me tomó la mano y la besó, camine con él. ¿Cómo podía estar de hipócrita?_

 _—_ _¿Qué es esto?_

 _—Ellos son mis amigos—Dijo, señalando a algunas caras—Nagato,Deidara, Hidan, Itachi, el que te comente que acababa de llegar y ella, ella es mi FUTURA ESPOSA._

 _Me quede con la boca abierta, solté su mano y miré a Samui, miré a Tamaki, y miré a las personas, como lo miraban, y sus amigos lo felicitaban._

 _—Lo sé, nena, me he comportado como un maldito imbécil, pero lo lamento, estoy muy nervioso por esto, recuerdas a ella ¿Pakura? Se encargara de toda esta mierda, sé que no te gustan las tradiciones y no te gusta que se arrodillen y estás semanas me he estado partiendo la cabeza para…¿Qué sucede?_

 _Pakura me miraba con cara de odio, ella había visto todo._

 _—_ _Yahiko—Le puso la mano en el hombro_

 _Había un silencio infernal. Y el escándalo de fondo que poco a poco fue haciéndose oír._

 _—_ _Maldito hijo de puta ¿Quién es la perra? ¿Quién es? Es esa—Me señalo_

 _Tamaki se puso frente a mí pero Samui la quito—Se lo merece_

 _—_ _No eres…no puedes…_

 _—_ _Yahiko—Le dije, comenzando a seguirlo_

 _—_ _No te atrevas—Se interpuso Pakura_

 _—_ _No te metas—Le dije, mientras aquella pendeja se acercaba a darme su pinche bofetada culera, hice a un lado a Pakura y caminé, empujando por el jodido puente a aquella ridícula y corriendo por Yahiko_

 _—Estás humillándome, deja de hacerlo, si tienes una pizca de consideración. Debí juzgarte mal, eres igual que todas, y pensé, pensé…_

 _—_ _Es que todo esto es un malentendido es que_

 _—_ _Pero no lo arreglaste joder, no es un maldito malentendido porque si lo fuera, no estarías a medio follar con un mal parido. ¿Qué quieres que piense?_

 _—_ _Tú me lo diste a entender primero_

 _Rió, irónicamente, yo no decía estas cosas—Creí que también te había dado a entender lo mucho que te amaba y mira en lo que termino mi puñetero amor_

 _—_ _Yo lo siento_

 _—_ _Yo también siento haber gritado eso. Deberías desaparecer Konan…_

 **D** e nuevo tocaron a mi puerta y esta vez Tamaki grito.

—Entiendo por lo que estás pasando, pero ha pasado un mes, Konan. Tienes que enfrentarlo tarde o temprano. Las chicas grandes lloran cuando sus corazones se están rompiendo—Grito junto con la canción y se fue de ahí

Deja de ser una cobarde, me dije.

Y me mire al espejo, desate mi cabello y lo deje suelto y tomé las tijeras y lo hice, lo corte.

—No tenías por qué hacer eso—Entro Tamaki, yo y mi mala costumbre de dejar la puerta del baño abierta

Tomo las tijeras y ella misma lo acomodo, deje que hiciera de mi lo que quisiera.

—La sombra azul hace resaltar el color de tus ojos, hace que te veas menos pálida.

Me ato una flor en el cabello.

—Lo siento, pero no veo otra manera de salir de este infierno si no es la escuela.

Le asentí, mientras me vestía.

—Eres linda Konan

—Deja de sentir lastima por mí

—No siento lastima por ti, digo lo que veo.

Le di el avión, ni siquiera vi cómo me dejo, pera era mejor ser la burla por parecer payaso a ser la burla porque descubrieron que era puta como mis hermanas.

Bajamos al comedor, mientras la señora madre que nos tocó maldecía.

—Malagradecida, maldita mocosa, ¿No sabe hacer otra cosa que venir a empeorarme el día?—Me miro— ¿Y tú? ¿Algo más para ser un jodido payaso? Maldito fenómeno, debí mandarte al circo cuando me lo pediste. ¿Qué están esperando para irse ya?—Nos arrojó la caja de cereal? —Ahí está su puto desayuno

—Cállate maldita alcohólica

Quite a Tamaki, antes de que la taza le cayera en la cabeza, esa mierda estalló en mil pedazos.

Tomé la jodida caja y salí de ahí de la mano de Tamaki.

—¿Maki? Puedo estar…

—No vas a estar conmigo, tienes que lidiar con esto tu sola, joder Konan, no tengo que ser tu puta niñera todo el maldito tiempo

Asentí, agarre mi coche y deje que ella tomara el suyo. Conduje a la escuela y estaba a punto de retroceder, pero tenía una jodida escolta que me vigilaba.

Me estacione, valiéndome verga si estaba bien o no, y me baje en medio de reclamos.

—Jodanse

Les dije, levantando el dedo medio. Entre a la escuela, supongo que todos habían olvidado lo sucedido, eso supongo porque nadie me veía, o todos fingían que no estaba ahí y eso ya era algo a mi favor.

Sabía que en algún sitio me lo tenía que topar, pero nunca imagine que en un mismo salón de clases.

Recorrí de nuevo la lista con mis dedos y ahí estaba su nombre.

Y lo hice nuevamente, y lo hice con mi nombre y en el salón.

Quería salir huyendo.

—Mejor que nos veamos ahora antes de hacerlo en la clase ¿No?

Mi corazón se aceleraba, casi creyendo que era una taquicardia lo que me daría.

No dejaba de mirar las listas, hasta que se puso al lado de mí y no creí que tuviera la suficiente fuerza para mirarlo, pero lo hice.

Me sonrió, como si no hubiese cometido el mayor error de mi vida; Como si todo fuera a comenzar de nuevo, pero dudo mucho que eso fuera a pasar. Ahora tenía perforaciones en ambas orejas y en la nariz y bajo los labios y uno que otro tatuaje asomándose bajo la playera. En un mes físicamente cambió y supongo que emocionalmente también, porque me estaba hablando, ¿Cómo le puedes hablar a la persona con la que te pensabas casar y te traiciono? Sobre todo ¿Cómo puedes sonreírle? Como si le hubiera hecho un favor y tal vez se lo hice.

—Sí, mejor ahora antes de que haga un escándalo—Sonrió de nuevo

—Me alegra saber, que esto no te haya roto—Me revolvió el cabello. ¿Romperme? Por dios, me hizo trizas.

—Las buenas cosas no se detienen, ¿No es así?

—No, nos vemos más tarde.

Me dijo adiós y salió con la misma sonrisa con la que había llegado.

—Eres una idiota—Me dijo Samui—Casi me creo tu actuación, pero él es más idiota por creerla

—Dudo mucho que la creyera

—Le mostraste que todavía te importa, así que puntos para ti por pendeja. Le mostraste lo que él quería ver

—¿Y? ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

—Actuar enojada, él te hizo ser algo que tú no eras

—Asumo la responsabilidad de mis actos, la cague, lo sé, no entiendo porque me persigues restregándome los hechos a la cara

—Porque espero que tengas la suficiente madurez para afrontar los hechos

—¿Qué hechos?

—No quiero ser una perra

—Pero ya lo eres Samui

—Bueno, pues espero que así lo tomes, porque te estaría haciendo un favor

—Suelta tu veneno Samui

—Resulta que en tus tres días de agonía, Yahiko había escrito, había llamado, había hecho todo lo que tú esperabas que hiciera

—Deja de mentir

—Los chicos ruegan Konan, y al no ver respuesta, deciden seguir adelante.

Me señalo a Yahiko, hablando con otras chicas, tocando su guitarra.

—Él ya te supero.


	6. ¿Qué eres? (Q)

Escuché tu problema, ahora tu escucha el mío.

Ya no quiero hacerlo más

Y nunca estaremos solos de nuevo

Porque no ocurre todos los días

De alguna manera conté contigo como una amiga

Puedo rendirme o renunciar

ahora, había pensado sobre lo que quería decir

Pero en realidad nunca sé a donde ir

Así que me encadené a una amiga

Porque sé que se abre como una puerta.

No importa lo que quieras ver

él creyo ver a alguien que se parecía justo a mí

el recuerdo de un verano que nunca muere

 _Había esperado cierto tiempo para poder escribir estás palabras. A veces un perdón te quema la garganta, es como tomar gasolina y aventar un cerillo cuando te lo callas, sé que tal vez fue mi error callar tanto tiempo, pero supongo que las cosas salen adelante por sí mismas, cada uno agarra fuerza de donde cree que la tiene y sale adelante, tal vez sé que eso paso contigo y he de suponer que eso paso conmigo, obtuvimos un poder sobrenatural y eso nos hizo salir adelante, no lo veo tan mal como suena, pero eso de seguir sin ti ha sido un poco difícil, puesto que había estado acostumbrado a ti, a tu manera de ser, creo que es verdad lo que dicen, las personas siempre se llevan algo de ti, y tú te llevaste parte de lo que creí que era lo mejor, tal vez me quede con algo que tu suponías que era lo mejor de ti, me quedo con el mejor recuerdo, pero siempre podemos ser mejores, siempre podemos innovarnos cierto tiempo._

Terminé de leer la porquería que había escrito y la lancé lejos, muy en lo profundo de mi bote de basura.

Era ese tipo de basura que no me animaba a desechar, porque sabía que completamente caería en la conclusión de que era una perra.

—¿Qué haces?—Llegó y se dejó caer a mi cama, me sobresalte

—Nada—Respondí así de seca

—Qué bueno, porque esperaba que saliéramos, ya sabes, un par de cervezas, unos buenos traseros

—¿Estás hablando de ver chicos, verdad?—Tosió, la mire fijamente

—Obviamente, ¿Quién querría ver traseros de chicas?

Le sonreí—Dame cinco minutos

Asintió y salió, realmente no tenía interés en salir, me daba una terrible flojera pensar que pondría un pie en la calle y solo por una cerveza. Así que sigilosamente abrí la ventana, y me escondí debajo de la cama, arroje algún objeto para que ella pasara, así lo hizo, y maldijo cuando se asomó y salió corriendo.

Tomé mi teléfono y teclee el número de Yahiko, pero me arrepentí, no sabía cómo decirle sobre la carta que pensó que había sido recibida.

—Te cache estúpida, no creas que eso me la creo dos veces—Me dijo, y casi pegó en la madera de la cama, me tomó del tobillo y me saco—Si es necesario te llevaré así malita Q

—Déjame tranquila—Le dije, mientras me arrastraba por las escaleras— ¡INO!

—Vamos, tú eres la única con la que puedo salir—Entorné los ojos y me levante, tomé un chaleco y salí con ella, me agarro mi cabello, causando escalofríos en mi espalda

— ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO HAGAS ESO! El cuello no

—Relájate, tenías tus cabellos despeinados Q

Entorné los ojos, esta tipa no cambia.

Caminó delante de mí, realmente no le importaba si me dejaba atrás, ella siempre quería relucir, veía el movimiento de su cabello, veía el movimiento de sus caderas, como su trasero revotaba con cada paso que daba, y como ponía un pie delante del otro, la curva que hacía que se viera caderona y la curva que todas las chicas envidiaban, incluyéndome. El listón en su cabello seguía ahí, el listón que le había regalado.

—Ino, tengo algo que confesar

— ¿Es grave? —Guarde silencio— Entonces no quiero saberlo, no me interesa Q

—¿Y si me siento mal?

—Realmente deberías meterte en tus cosas, no me involucres

—Pero

—Cállate Q

Suspiré y vi como entraba al auto, abrí la puerta y me senté resignada.

—Q, ¿Por qué te cortaste el cabello?

—Realmente no te interesa

—Oh vamos, somos amigas, ¿Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa?

Entorné los ojos y levante el dedo medio, esta mujer me saca de quicio, comenzó a reír y a pitarle a una anciana para que avanzara, se pasó varios altos, pero con una vista a los pechos de Ino, las infracciones no existían.

—Maldita sea, no hay lugar

Carraspee, y vi al auto que estaba por salir, pero otro estaba esperando ese puesto, solo rogaba porque Ino no se diera cuenta

—Ahí hay uno—Dijo, ni tuve tiempo de golpearme la frente cuando ella salió disparada al lugar, estaciono muy mal su coche, y cuando bajo de su auto le mando besos al otro que estaba a punto de estacionarse, sin importarle que fuera con su novia, baje avergonzada, no quería que me relacionaran con ella.

—Vamos Q—Tomo mi mano y caminó al bar pedorro que teníamos enfrente

—Suéltame Ino

Le arrebate la mano y camine al lado de ella, comenzó a balbucear una canción que no se sabía.

—Cállate

—Oblígame—Respondió, entrando contenta, abrió las puertas como si fuese la mismísima reina de Inglaterra, y camino como novia en el altar, saludando y sonriendo a todos, a ver cuál era el primer idiota en caer—Ven Q

Todos se me quedaban mirando, claro, obviamente, ella era tan resplandeciente y yo tan, tan opaca, su ropa de Ino incluía brillos y etiquetas, la mía incluía cosas negras, cosas rotas, cosas que ella no se pondría porque la opacarían, si Ino se cortara el cabello como yo lo tengo, se vería como Daisy del Gran Gatsby, como todo el Glamour, con toda la fiereza de la mismísima Daisy Buchanan y la misma hipocresía y pinta de estúpida niña rica mimada.

No entendía porque la seguía, siempre me dejaba en un rincón mientras platicaba con las otras tontas, Tenten me miro y sonrió, y así las miradas de todas ellas se dirigieron a mi puesto, me quede sentada en un banco, cerca de la barra.

—Cortesía de la casa

Dijo, arrojándome un vaso con chamoy, vaya, wow, no se vayan a quedar sin licor, está bien que tenga cara de alcohólica.

—¿Me estás siguiendo?—Escuche la conversación de al lado

—Ve al punto ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Cómo eres creída, ya te dije que el mundo no gira alrededor de ti

—¿Cuál dijiste que era tu nombre?

Carraspeó—Comienza con S, pronuncia conmigo S-A-S-U-K-E- ¿O es demasiado sexy para tus labios? Ya sabes lo que dicen de mí nombre, es un afrodisiaco.

—Ha

Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo él, antes de que esa chica diera media vuelta, él se giró conmigo y me sonrió— ¿Encantadora, no?—Alcé ambas cejas, en señal de que lo apoyaba, me dedico una de sus mejores sonrisas, me gire asqueada con Ino, pero ella me levanto ambos pulgares, así que, yo sabía a lo que le tiraba y bueno, le sonreí de vuelta a este tipo, su nombre comenzaba con S

Se alejó siguiendo a aquella chica de cabello rosado.

—Es Sasuke Uchiha—Se acercó Ino corriendo, oh, para esto era buena—El único problema es su novia, es la más puta de la escuela—Se acomodó el cabello, seguí el movimiento hasta que estuvo en su lugar y suspire.—No te desanimes Q, creo que vale la pena luchar por alguien tan bueno como él

—Ino, no me interesa

—Vamos Q, te sonrió, no te desanimes, es un comienzo

—Tengo más experiencia que tú en estas cosas Ino, no necesito que una V—Me tapo la boca antes que mencionara la palabra

—Te juro que si dices algo, les haré creer a todas esas lesbianas que eres una de ellas—Susurro entre dientes, le puse mi lengua en su mano y la retiro

—No me interesa, ya lo has hecho y he conseguido números de panochas calientes, así que no me importaría tener más, mi vida no gira alrededor de la tuya, no me interesa lo que seas o lo que no

Le di un pequeño empujón al salir de ahí. Respiré el aire fresco y lo expulsé.

—Es mejor si tienes un cigarrillo en los labios—Mire a la chica, se quitó los tacones—Humo en los pulmones, alcohol recorriendo tus venas, algo de mariguana en la cabeza, bueno, ya sabes

—Si

—Están hablando de ti dentro, Ino piensa que eres lesbiana—Arquee una ceja—Por lo de tu corte

—Vaya—Respondí

—Sí, yo no lo creería

Se acercó y me besó, me quede en shock, con ojos abiertos.

—No lo eres, vaya, que estúpida

—¿Cómo sabes que no lo soy?

—Te alejarías de mí porque pensarías que soy hetero

—¿Las lesbianas hacen eso?

—¡Lo ves! Por eso no eres, las lesbianas no preguntan cosas sobre lesbianas, solo lo saben

—¿Qué tal si soy bi?

—Oh amiga,no lo estuvieras preguntando de ser así, eso es muy estúpido—Le dedique una sonrisa—Que mierda es tú amiga, no podría considerarla si ella habla de mí de esa forma

—¿Es por eso que te saliste?

—Escuche que hablo algo sobre mí hermana, está bien que sea puta, pero no tiene derecho de hablar de ella así

—¿De quién?

—De mi hermana, Samui—Camino delante de mí, haciéndome señas de que la siguiera, así lo hice, nos sentamos en el filo de la banqueta y ella saco la botella de su vestido—Este es el trago de albañil—Dijo y se empino la botella, luego me la paso a mí pero la rechacé, entonces le dio otro trago—Sí, sé que mi hermana es una puta, pero ni yo tengo derecho de juzgarla, ¿Me entiendo?

Asentí—¿No te molesta que quizá su novio este persiguiendo a otras chicas?

—Sasuke no persigue chicas, a menos que seas su amiga, es un excelente amigo, te lo recomendaría

Le sonreí, casual, recomendando al hijo de puta de su cuñado.

—He estado pensando cosas, es por eso que me estoy poniendo ebria, y bueno, disculpa si te suelto todo, es decir, ¿No te han dado ganas de decirle todo a un desconocido?

—Sí, sabes que te puede juzgar pero te va a importar una mierda porque no te conoces

—O tal vez porque no lo conoces. Bueno, hice algo malo…

—Si habla de asesinato, no quiero que me embarres en esto

—Lo siento, ya estás entre mis próximas victimas—Rió—No, no seas estúpida, no diría eso. Mate una relación, odio a la gente que sufre, odio a la gente sufriendo, la repugno, me enferma, me saca de quicio y mi hermana, mi hermana la cuerda, estaba volviéndome loca, pero ahora, no la conozco, es decir, ella era dulce, y ahora es un maldito ser insensible. Y creo que yo soy su creadora.

Agache la mirada, entendía el sentimiento del sufrimiento, del cambio de actitud y de pensar que tú tuviste algo que ver.

—Es una manera de matar a alguien supongo—Le dije

—No, no es una manera, es una elección. Yo lo elegí, ese camino, las maneras se eligen ¿No? Entonces soy un monstruo.

—No lo eres—Le dije, me miro confundida, como si ella quisiera escuchar la respuesta de "Si, lo eres y muérete"—Lo somos

—¿Hiciste algo similar?—Le asentí—¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?

—¿Y sí lo decimos al mismo tiempo?—Le pregunte

Asintió, y con los dedos contamos hasta 3.—Pedir disculpas

—Seguir adelante—Respondió

—¿En serio?—Dijimos al mismo tiempo

—¡ESTAS LOCA! Te puede meter en problemas pedir perdón, ¿De qué sirve? Nunca entenderán tus sentimientos.

—Pero podrías intentar explicarle tu posición como una persona fuera de ese contexto

—Nunca entienden razones si se trata sobre amor, y más sobre si le rompiste su relación—Me confesó

Abrí la boca—¿Te acostaste con el novio de tu hermana?—Frunció el ceño

—¡NO!—Me respondió— ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Hiciste eso? Que puta

—No.

—¿Entonces?

—Impedí algo, como, una ¿Disculpa?

—No entiendo.

—Un amigo escribió una carta y me pidió que la enviara pero no lo hice

—¿Estás enamorada de tu amigo?—Negué—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—¿Y tú que le has hecho a tu hermana?

—Bloquee a su novio de su teléfono, hubieran podido regresar y no quería eso

—¿Ese es tu escandalo?—Le sonreí y le puse una mano en la espalda—No creo que sea para tanto

—No si tu hermana ha cambiado y ella no solía ser así, es como si la hubiese matado

—¡OYE! Mira es ella—Susurraron, señalando a la pequeña persona que tenía al lado—Si es ella

—¡Eres una desgraciada, ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?, pensé que eras mi amiga!—Le dieron una bofetada

—¿Qué? ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?—Se levanto

—Escuche que estuviste con mi novio—Mencionó la otra tipa, mi confidente frunció el ceño y se volvió a sentar—Te estoy hablando Tamaki

—Mira, si tu novio te puso los cuernos es porque estás bien fea, a mí no me vengas a achacar nada, tu novio no tiene nada que ofrecerme

—No seas tan descarada

—No soy la descarada, estas horrible, no entiendo cómo se fijó en ti, mírate, tienes esas piernas tan feas que ni siquiera te depilas bien, las manchas en las axilas y te apesta la boca ¿Cómo no quieres que te deje? Estúpida y tú ni te metas, tienes la nariz tan ancha de tanto meterte el dedo a las fosas, y tus gases silenciosos huelen bien feo, las uñas de los pies las tienes amarillas y ni siquiera te peinas y te huele el cabello bien feo, así que si no quieren que las engañen porque no se ven así mismas antes de venir a decirme que fui yo la culpable

Ellas se quedaron calladas, y Tamaki volvió a sentarse.

—Estúpidas

—Espero que no me juzgues así de duro como a ellas

—No, tu cuello huele delicioso y tus labios están suaves, así que—Rió—Es mentira, te pediré disculpas si algún día lo hago

—Te equivocas

—Claro que lo haré, somos ¿Amigas?

—Sí, pero te equivocas en lo que dices

—Nunca me equivoco

—La mujer no está para retener al hombre

—¿El hombre esta para retener a la mujer?

—No, se supone que tendrían que ser un complemento, equidad. Una mujer tiene que cuidar su aspecto, igual que los hombres, igual que todos, pero no para impresionar a las personas, para impresionarse y sentirse cómoda, eso te hace ser un poco libre

—Pero, ¿No tienes miedo de que, si comienzas a ser tú, nadie te haga caso?

—No voy a ser yo solo para atraer gente, quiero ser yo para poder ser yo

Reímos y de manera romántica le puso dos popotes a la botella, bebimos como dos amantes mientras bebíamos.

—Que filosofía, ser yo para ser yo

—Las personas que quieren estar contigo llegan solas, y se quedan, sin importar la apariencia, pienso que la gente es como unos imanes

—Si lo crees así ¿Por qué toleras a Ino?

—Somos amigas—Le dije

—Ino no es amiga de nadie que no sea ella misma

—Yo lo soy

—Ino es igual que yo, utilizamos personas Q, para sentirnos bien con nosotras mismas, y atacamos por la espalda…Solo que me considero un poco más humana, porque yo tengo hermanas, y ella solo tiene un hermano que la sobreprotege, si ella tiene a su hermano lo tiene todo, y no necesita de amigas ¿Me entiendo?

—Cariño, sube—Se detuvo un señor de 40, le fruncí el ceño y antes de levantar mi dedo medio Tamaki se levanto

—Las personas como yo siempre andan en busca de algo, y mantienen relaciones con las personas que les pueden dar lo que necesitan, pero todo es temporal

Me dejo con la botella y se fue con el señor, le sonrió, este la miro de arriba abajo y de abajo arriba, como si fuera afortunado por el enredo que estaba teniendo ahora, imagine a mi padre viendo a una jovencita así, me repugno la idea, espero que el señor este consciente de lo que está perdiendo por lo que "gana" temporalmente.

—Te quedas mendigando amor en una esquina Q, dios, debería elegir mejor a la gente con la que convivo

—Ino ¿Le hablas a la lesbiana?—Le cuestiono alguien

Ino me miro y sin ningún remordimiento ni pelo en la legua, respondió honestamente—Ella es la que me habla a mí—Sacudió su cabello rubio, hice un movimiento irónico combinando mis cejas, mis ojos y mis labios, tomé la botella y caminé a otro lado.

Estaba perdiendo a personas que según yo lo eran todo, pero era por mí, ¿Acaso lo era? ¿Por mí culpa? Yo las alejaba, porque si me ponía a pensar durante unos minutos, las personas que estuvieron a mi lado, ya no estaban, era fugaces.

Sai

Yahiko

Ino

Había dejado mucho por este viaje, y ahora esa persona que estaba a mi lado ya no está.

¿Qué nos pasó Sai?

¿Qué sucedió Yahiko?

¿Qué pasará Ino?

Había escuchado en alguna película "La vida es aquello que pasa y no te das cuenta" creo que yo estaba viviendo en la vida de otros, porque si estuviera viviendo la mía ¿Por qué los extraño? Me acostumbre tanto a sus historias que no tuve tiempo de contar las mías, me acostumbre tanto a su tacto que desconozco el mío.

—Día duro—Camino a mi lado, sobando su mejilla

—Supongo que sí

Miraba al suelo con la botella en la mano—Sí la policía te ve con eso, créeme que no tendrán tacto

—¿Sí?—Arroje la botella, pensé que me detendría, como cualquier persona promedio, pero dejo que lo hiciera

—Te vi hablando con Tamaki

—Ohhhh y yo con esa chica de cabello rosa—Me dedico una sonrisa

—No, no es para eso por lo que te hablo

—Si, lo sé

—¿Qué sabes?

—Que no intento llegar a algo romántico pidiéndote que me pases datos de Tamaki

—Más bien pensaba que tú querías decirme que no dijera una palabra de lo que dijiste hace rato

—Ou—Arrugo la nariz y se agarró el corazón—No, buena, pero no. Quería saber si pasaba algo malo con ella, ya sabes su hermana está preocupada y si mi chica se preocupa tengo que preocuparme—Recordé lo que había mencionado Ino sobre su novia, mire hacia atrás observándola, mirando a mi dirección—Tamaki no quiere decirme nada, y conozco cosas sobre ella, como que cuando no aguanta más encuentra otros medios para sacar esas cosas que oculta en la bolsa que tiene dentro.

—¿Bolsa?

—Sí ya sabes, el inconsciente, es como una bolsa ¿Sí? Entonces en esa bolsa guardas los recuerdos, palabras, acciones, entonces se te va acumulando, es a lo largo de tu vida, y para que no se derrame utilizas la represión, entonces eso vendría siendo la cuerda para cerrar esa bolsa, pero esa bolsa…

—Sí, sí, gracias por la clase de Psicología, lo capto, pero no hablamos absolutamente de nada, solo me pregunto si tenía intereses…

Me di cuenta que mi bolsa se estaba rompiendo, al estar con alguien extraño y desconocido ¿Será normal que se te salgan algunas cosas sobre tu vida? Se activa la ansiedad, supongo, es como cuando vas manejando, entonces te detiene la policía, y te hace preguntas como "¿De dónde viene?" Entonces esa ansiedad hace que le platiques cosas que no tienen nada que ver como "Pues vengo de casa de mi abuela pero estuvimos comiendo pavo y tomamos un poco, pero créame que no estoy ebria porque dieron vino de manzana y como mis padres piensan que soy menor de edad…" El punto es que estaba a punto de soltarle que decían sobre mis conductas sexuales, bueno, sobre mi identidad sexual.

Me echo la mirada de que siguiera hablando, que estaba dispuesto a escucharme.

—No, no hablamos sobre sus problemas—Le respondí, hablando con ética como su amiga. Respetando nuestro contrato de confidencialidad.

—Y te dijo algo sobre ¿Por qué se fue con un señor que podría ser su padre?

—Tal vez lo era

Arqueo una ceja—¿En serio?

—Lo siento, la acabo de conocer, no sé mucho sobre ella más que su nombre

Asintió, no estaba convencido, pero tampoco yo.

—Si te hace sentir más seguro, al menos ya no tiene una botella en sus manos

—Oh, me hace sentir más seguro

—No es necesario el sarcasmo

—¡Oye, tienes que dejar de seguirme!—Le guiño el ojo a esa chica de cabello rosado, ella paso al lado de él olímpicamente

—Esa chica no tiene ningún interés en ti

—Es lo que crees, soy su tipo, el cabrón arrogante, ella babea por mí

—¿Sí?—Le pregunte— ¿Cómo lo sabes? Yo no vi el rastro de jugos vaginales cuando paso, ni siquiera que se chupara los labios o se mordiera un dedo

—Ja-Ja, confía en mí

—¿Tienes interés en ella?—Le pregunte, esa duda surgió en mí

—Tengo novia

—Eso no fue lo que te pregunte

—Supéralo lesbiana, no tiene interés en ti—Llego una y le dio un beso en la mejilla, aunque ella piense que no lo vi, lo vi, le agarro una nalga a este sujeto, la mire sin ánimos

—¿Eres lesbiana?—Me pregunto, quitándose de encima a la tipa

—No—Respondí insegura de mi respuesta

—Seria genial tener a una amiga con la que pudiera hablar de, partes femeninas

Reí, arque una ceja, ¿Partes? ¿Enserio? ¿Acaso este tipo era gay?

—Lo dudo mucho, dudo mucho que hables de eso con tus amigos, creo que eres demasiado respetuoso para ello

Puso una sonrisa—¿Por qué dicen que eres lesbiana?—Me pregunto

—Supongo que Ino cree que quiero con ella

—¿Ino? Pensé que ella era…

—Todos piensan que ella es buena persona y lo es, a su modo

—Pensé que ella era lesbiana—Me respondió Sasuke—Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?—Me dijo

—Wow, wow, wow, ¿Por qué dices que es lesbiana?

—¿Por qué no me respondes? ¿Te da pena tu nombre?

—Todos me dicen Q, pero dime, ¿Es lesbiana?

—Conozco a Ino desde la infancia y no le he conocido a un solo chico, ni siquiera que tenga interés por alguien, siempre esta con sus amigas, come con sus amigas, duerme con sus amigas, caga con sus amigas, no puede hacer nada sin mujeres, no deja que los hombres se le acerquen

Mi corazón comenzó a bombear más sangre de lo normal. ¿Por qué me sentía de esta manera? ¿Acaso era lesbiana? ¿Yo era lesbiana? ¿Ino era lesbiana?

Comencé a ver todo de manera diferente, todos sus acercamientos, todas sus mentiras, ¿Por qué ella me decía que era lesbiana? Ella me decía que yo era lesbiana porque ella era lesbiana, entonces si yo no lo era ¿Ella probablemente lo era?

—Mira, a ella, yo la conozco—Señalo a una chica—Mi amigo quiere con ella, pero es demasiado estúpido para decirlo

—Sí

—¿Estará cuidando a sus hermanos?—Me deje caer de hombros, no lo sabía

—Probablemente, que buena hermana es, aunque no se parecen mucho a ella

—¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Cuál era su nombre?—Pregunto, intentando recordar algo—No lo recuerdo

—Da igual—Le dije

—Sí, supongo que sí—Alzo las manos hacia arriba, estirándose, su playera se levantó cinco centímetros y observe detalladamente, si fuera lesbiana, no haría eso, pero lo estaba haciendo

—¿Puedo tocar?—Le pregunte, despreocupado dijo que sí, mi mano estaba temblando, y él se levantó un poco más la playera, entonces acerque mí mano, no a su marcado abdomen, ni siquiera a las líneas que se le hacían en las caderas, la dirigí al bulto que tenía en el pantalón, retrocedió unos pasos y me solté riendo—Dijiste que podía tocar

—Pero no especificaste bien—Dijo, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, avergonzado

—Ya, lo siento, déjame tocar tu abdomen—Entorné los ojos, él se alejó de mí

—Mejor, hay que buscar participantes que quieran ayudarte con tu "problema"

—¿Problema?—Le pregunte

—Sí, curiosidad, yo, claramente no estoy dispuest ayudarte—Tartamudeo—Tengo novia, no puedo dejar que me anden manoseando

—Es solo que…—Me mordí la lengua—Olvídalo, tengo que irme

—Oye no tienes que estar avergonzada

—No lo estoy—Le respondí—Es solo que…Estoy llena de represiones y prejuicios y estereotipos, quiero quitarlos de encima de mí

—¿Por eso el cabello corto?—Me pregunto, asentí—Quiero acompañarte en tu camino de aceptación, quiero… ¿Cuál es la palabra? ¿Conocerte? Sí, ¡Sí! Quiero conocerte

—¡OH! WOW, ¿Debería sentirme alagada?

—Le prometí a un amigo cambiar un poco, no puedo cambiar si estoy con los mismos idiotas, quiero gente rara como tú, además acaban de decir que eres lesbiana

—También te acabo de tocar el paquete

—Vamos, déjame pasar un día contigo—Me pidió, suspiré, igual, necesitaba un "amigo" "compañero" lo que sea que él quisiera ser de mí, supongo que estaba bien

Trato—Trato—Le dije, igual al final terminaba perdiendo a las personas—No te acostumbres tanto a mí, las personas que pasan mucho tiempo conmigo al final terminan alejándose

—Bueno, te aviso que así es la vida, por si alguien no te lo ha dicho

Suspiré—¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?

—Me estas regalando una parte de tú día, no sé qué es lo que tú quieras hacer—Me mostro unas llaves—Tengo un auto—Señalo algún lugar—Ahí esta una botella—Y cogió su teléfono—Por aquí hay un GPS, una cámara, un plan ilimitado, redes sociales, música excelente, y muchos contactos

—¿Estás insinuando una fiesta?

—No, solo te doy los recursos para que armes un día normal de tu vida

—Has llegado en el día equivocado camarada—Suspiré—No es mí día

Señalo su hombro—Puedes recargarte y llorar

Me recargue y lo mordí, aguanto unos cinco segundos y me quito, caminamos en medio de la calle y llegamos a un sitio, nos sentamos en un árbol.

—Más adelante hay una casa del árbol, me pregunto que tendrá dentro

—¿Quieres ir a ver?

—No—Respondió, recargando su cabeza en el árbol, mirando hacia esa dirección

—¿Por qué no?

—Siento que aún no estoy preparado para saber las historias que guardo, a veces solía pasar por ahí y escuchaba risas, y peleas, entre otras cosas, quisiera saber qué es lo que tuvo de especial, ahora hay veces que paso por ahí y escucho llanto

—Así son las historias, un poco de todo, deberíamos investigar a la propietaria, tal vez hubo un asesinato

—Tal vez no haya nada y tenga demasiada imaginación

—Quizá son marcianos—Puso media sonrisa

—Quizá es eso, y jueguen con mi mente los malditos

—Sí, a lo mejor y abdujeron a alguien, escuche a una chica que habló de eso

—Sí, conozco a esa chica, creo que murió el año pasado

—Sí, también lo oí, estaba loca

—Era mi hermana

Guardé silencio, mientras él me miraba serio—Lo siento

—No tienes por qué sentirlo, no era mi hermana, no la conocía—Dijo riendo, guarde mis ganas de jalarle los cabellos—Vamos, que no se te corte el rollo

—No—Le dije—Igual, creo que tu familia está loca

—¿Sí? No la tengo

—Esta vez no lo siento por ti, de hecho, no sé porque me alegra

—Es enserio, no la tengo—Confesó, me lime las uñas, haciendo como que no me importaba—Soy Sasuke

—Soy Q—Le estreche la mano

—Sí, ya lo mencionaste, ¿Eres lesbiana?

—No—Le respondí—No lo sé…

—¿Sabes quién eres?—Me pregunto y yo no supe que responder

Solía creer que sabía quién era.

Solía saber quiénes eran mis amigos.

Mis pensamientos se quedaron en el pasado igual que mis solía.

—¿Y tú?

—Erickson dice que estamos en la etapa de saber quiénes somos, somos ¿Adolescentes?

—¿Quieres decir que seguimos en crisis?

—Toda la vida es una crisis, crisis en la pubertad, crisis a los 21, crisis a los 40…solo digo que…

—Que está bien que queramos descubrir quiénes somos

—Eso suena mejor, iba a decir que está bien si te quieres alcoholizar y fingir que eres otra persona

—No soy tan ridícula

—Está bien hacer el ridículo

—Oh basta por favor maldito adolescente, aléjate de mí con tu "está bien todo"

—Está bien si quieres besar a alguien, o a muchas personas, creo que esta es la edad en la que no te puedes arrepentir de nada, es la edad en la que no tienes que sentir vergüenza

—¿Te estas proyectando, verdad? Ya, confiesa

—No sé, no quiero un cambio en mi vida, mi vida estaba bien como estaba, es solo que… no sé si al no aceptar un cambio está pasando algo—Su teléfono vibro—Lo siento tengo que irme…

Salió corriendo…

Me dejo en el aire.

Me deje caer en el pasto, observando las ramas del árbol, estaba bien si quería…

No…

Si….

¿Era?

¿No era?

¿Lo seré?

¿No lo seré?

—Levántate, te ves gorda gracias a tus grandes pechos, por cierto, ¿Te he dicho que se ven asquerosos?

—Ino

—Ya nos vamos, y te llevaré a tu casa

—Ino—Me levante, ella caminaba delante de mí, moviendo sus caderas de un lado a otro, su cabello de igual forma y su mano señalaba que estaba hablando, la movía de un lado a otro, la tomé de los hombros, hice que se girará y la besé, pensando que ella me correspondería, que lo único incomodo entre nosotras dos era el silencio de nuestro amor

—¿¡QUE MIERDA HACES KUROTSUCHI!?

Me empujo lejos de ella

—¡NO ES VERDAD! ¡NO PUEDES! NO…

—Ino, no es tiempo de callar esto, sé que sientes lo mismo por mí, sé que…

—NO, NO SOY LESBIANA

—No has tenido novio, no eres lo que dices ser, rechazas a todos los chicos y te acercas…

—NO ES PORQUE SEA UNA MALDITA LESBIANA, ¿QUÉ MIERDA TE PASA? Joder…JODER, ERAS LA UNICA AMIGA, Y AHORA LA HAS CAGADO, LA CAGASTE KUROTSUCHI, PORQUE NO TE QUERIA PERDER, PERO AHORA PUDRETE, NO QUIERO UNA MALDITA LESBIANA COMO AMIGA, NO PUEDO PERMITIR QUE ESTES CERCA DE MÍ, ERES UN FENOMENO, UN ADEFESIO, ERES…ERES…

Salió corriendo, con la mirada envuelta en pánico, sujete mi pecho porque tenía miedo de que el corazón se me cayera, no quería soltar mi pecho, no quería soltarme a mí misma y me aferre fuertemente a un árbol mientras ahogaba mi llanto en la tierra. Mientras me venía abajo por todo, por la carta que no envíe, por la amistad que perdí, por todo…Por mi vida.


	7. ¡Ay de mí! (Matsuri)

**Llama a tus amigos y diles que nunca volverás**

 **porque este es el final.**

 **Fingé que esto es lo que quieres y no reacciones**

 **El daño esta hecho**

 **La policia viene demasiado lento ahora**

 **Ya habría muerto**

 **Amándote toda mi vida**

 **Estás perdiendo la memoria ahora**

 **Estás perdiendo la memoria ahora**

 **Estás perdiendo la memoria ahora**

 **Estás perdiendo la memoria ahora**

Jugué con mis dedos en la palma de su mano, mientras lentamente los movía hasta amarrarlos juntos a los suyos. Él mordió mi oreja y lo miré a los ojos, le sonreí al mismo tiempo que cerraba los míos y él depositaba un beso en mi frente.

A la vista de las demás personas podríamos parecer dos locos, pero a la vista de nosotros éramos los dos locos más afortunados de este tiempo, disfrutando de los pequeños detalles de cada uno, él disfrutaba de mi sonrisa y yo disfrutaba el hecho de que él la notara, de que se diera cuenta de los detalles que estábamos compartiendo.

—Revisa mi bolsillo—Dijo, le agarre el bolsillo trasero, y deslice mi dedo por su trasero, él se movió hacia adelante—Ese no—Dijo, reí y busque en los bolsillos delanteros, frotando mi mano en su pierna, me mordió de nuevo la oreja, soltó mi mano y aparecieron mágicamente dos tickets, le sonreí, y de nuevo gire hacia el frente, viendo por donde caminábamos

—¿A qué cine iremos esta vez? ¿Qué películas vamos a ver?—Me gire y camine mirándolo a los ojos— Ya sé, ya sé, déjame adivinar—Puso una sonrisa, de nuevo con los tickets frente a mi cara— ¿Es en 3D? ya sé, ya sé, ¡EN 4D!—Dije con voz de monstruo

—Buen intento, ¿Quieres echarle un vistazo?—Sonreí y los tome— ¿Sabías que el siguiente mes hay partido cierto?

—Lo haré—Le dije cansada—Te acompañaré a ver a los aburridos como se llamen y gritaré para apoyo moral, te juro que esta vez no apoyaré al equipo contrario

—Esa es mi chica—Guardé los boletos en mi pantalón trasero—Pero cuídalos bien

—Sí, sí, lo que digas—Le dije— ¿Crees que las chicas hayan llegado?

—No lo sé bombón, son tus amigas

—Lo sé, pero a veces, cuando están en crisis, son un poco puntuales

—O sea…

—Si, si pasa algo se reúnen antes, oh mira ahí está Sari—La salude con la mano

—Estaré por allá—Me dijo, miré a Yagura

—Pensé que estarías con nosotras

—Sí, solo quiero ver como quedo nuestro equipo—Me aclaró

—¿No fuiste a jugar?

—Te había dicho, tenía cosas pendientes, tengo que ver si pasamos, además salí tarde del trabajo. ¿Te importaría pagar esta vez?—Me dio un beso antes de despedirse y antes de que le pudiera decir algo Yukata me agarro del brazo y me llevo a la mesa.

No le despegué la vista—¿No vas a ordenar?—Me pregunto Temari

—Nosotras ya ordenamos—Aclaró Sari—Y viniste con tu noviecito

—Ha sí, es que quedamos en hacer—Lo señale—Ya sabes, cosas juntos y así—Vi como Yagura reía con sus amigos

—¿ Y no piensa venir a saludar, o que?—Pregunto Sari

—Sí, pero, está checando como quedo su equipo, no fue a jugar porque según él tuvo trabajo y cosas que hacer, se me hace raro porque dijo que hoy pagara yo y

Me interrumpió Sari— ¿Piensas pagar lo que el consuma? TÚ

Mire a Temari, entornó los ojos ante los comentarios de su cuñada, suspiré—Ya te lo dije, hay democracia en nuestro noviazgo—Si claro, pensé, ya que no había opinado sobre esto

—¿Piensas que se gastó el dinero en otra cosa?—Pregunto Temari, asentí— ¿Y sabes en qué?

—En un Table Dance—Dijo Yukata—Te das media vuelta y ellos le están viendo el culo a otras y metiéndoles dinero en su tanga de hilos dentales

—Cálmate drama queen, no todos son como tu novio

—Mi novio no es así Sari

—Estas en negación Yukata, ¿Verdad que si Matsuri?—Me pregunto Sari, suspiré

—Si sé en qué se lo gasto, pero no es en nada que tenga que ver con otras mujeres, llevamos casi un año, dudo mucho que él me engañe con otra, estamos enamorados, si no les importa, iré a ordenar

—Aprovechando que andas de buen humor, ¿Por qué no invitas las bebidas de esta noche?—Me pregunto Temari, hice mi pulgar hacia abajo como respuesta negativa, ella sonrió y se levantó conmigo

—¿Qué le pasa a Sari? Anda de un humor tan pesado

—Así es ella

—¿Tiene problemas con Gaara?—Le pregunte

Temari alzo ambas cejas—Y yo que sé, no soy su niñera

—Una copa de chocolate, y una de limón por favor—Ordené

—Enseguida se lo llevo señorita—Me respondió con una voz gentil— ¿Mesa 6 verdad?—La miré a los ojos, y asentí un poco petrificada ante el color de sus iris y pupilas, color perla… Me pregunte si estaría ciega

—¿Has escuchado? Van a estar en la ciudad…

—¿Quién estará en la ciudad?—Le pregunte, Temari me vio como si fuera la persona más estúpida con la que haya hablado y señaló el cartel que estaba pegado en la pared, no necesite leerlo completo porque con solo los colores ya sabía quiénes iban a estar—OH POR DIOS—Trate de calmarme, y sacar los boletos con cuidado, miré en cámara lenta a Yagura, riendo con sus amigos, y cuando tuve los boletos en mis manos sudadas sentí que volví a nacer, el corazón se me detuvo unos segundos, asimilando esto y comenzó a latir frenéticamente cuando vi en los boletos el mismo color que el del cartel—OH POR DIOS, OH POR DIOS

Corrí hasta mi hombre, empujando a todo aquel que se me cruzara, no veía quien, solo corrí con las lágrimas en los ojos y salté en su espalda, llenándolo de besos—Hey

—¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! No puedo, como, ¿Cómo pudiste?, Te amo, te amo, te amo

No me detuve un segundo a asimilar lo que acababa de decir.

—52,95,8

Hasta que él utilizo los números de los elementos… Me le quede mirando fijamente, con la sonrisa en la cara.

Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que a veces no es bueno compartir las emociones, compartir los sentimientos, que a veces estaba equivocada en que él me prestará atención, a mis gestos faciales, a mis movimientos, porque él se daba cuenta de mis acciones y yo de las de él, este momento pude verlo en cámara lenta, era la primera vez que le decía Te amo y mientras mi sonrisa se desintegraba la de él se formaba y lo absurdo de esto es que los dos lo notamos al mismo tiempo y el momento se hizo incómodo.

Esto realmente era feo, él ahora sabía que yo no quise decir eso, y yo me di cuenta que lo había dicho.

—Hola Mat—Gaara me revolvió el cabello, me beso la mejilla y saludo a Yagura— ¿Saben dónde etsa Sari?

Me enfoque en Gaara y fingí buscar a Sari, ya sabía dónde estaba—Por allá—Le dije, fingiendo ganar un poco de tiempo

—52,10,42,16.19.6,8,7,23,68,16,18.

—16,53—Le dije

Claro, nadie nos entendía, solo nosotros.

—Te he estado buscando—Llego Sai—Lo siento Yagura, me temo que te la robare por hoy

—¿Qué sucede?—Le pregunte, no intento responderme, solo me tomó de la mano y me saco de la tienda—Sai, por favor, me asustas

Me abrió la puerta del carro y él se fue rápido a su lugar, no me gustaba preguntarle las cosas dos veces, porque sabía cómo era, se enojaba, vi sus mangas dobladas y la primera línea de su tatuaje, y vi como sus nudillos se ponían blancos de agarrar el volante, también sentí la fuerza con la que apretaba el acelerador, y sentí el impacto cuando me hice hacia atrás, esto era malo.

Nos dirigíamos al hospital, coloque la mano en la puerta, para huir, ya sabía que era lo que quería.

—No necesito uno de tus berrinches, entrarás Matsuri—Me dijo, sus ojos estaban llorosos, maldición.

Trague y respiré hondo, el nerviosismo hacía que quisiera comerme las uñas, Sai estaciono el coche en cualquier lugar, y me dedico una sonrisa, maldición, su propósito era que viniera a ver a esa vieja antes de morir.

Tome el teléfono y envié un mensaje rápido a Yagura, "Quiere que vea a la vieja" Yagura solo me respondió con una cara feliz, suspiré, mi abuela no fue fanática de Yagura o de mi padre, la vieja fue la causa del divorcio de mis padres y probablemente la causante de la muerte de mi hermano, intentó separarme de Yagura y no sé lo puedo perdonar, no tiene derecho a juzgar a alguien solo porque no tenga dinero, solo porque sea diferente a la gente que ella conoce, su vida me parece tan carente de sentido.

Entre al hospital, con cara de aburrida, puede que el propósito de Sai sea bueno, pero ni aunque este en una camilla cambiará el hecho de que yo pueda perdonarla, ella hizo pedazos muchas cosas que debieron ser felices, ella genero un conflicto y un hueco irreparable en la familia.

Sai presiono los botones del elevador, pensé que diría "Pon una buena cara" o cosas por el estilo, pero lo único que me dedico fue una fría mirada, acompañado de un silencio perturbador, respingué, odiaba estás situaciones, me sentía hipócrita, pero no más que la vieja que estaba en la camilla.

Las puertas se abrieron y el olor a desinfectante me llego a la nariz, tuve que rascarme el brazo, es como si sintiera que ya metían la aguja en mí, un escalofrío me recorrió y papá estaba entrando.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—Le pregunte, tosió para disimular las lagrimas

Derecho estaba la habitación de la vieja, sentí como el escalofrío se subía a mi cabeza, la vieja me señalo con su dedo viejo—Le dije que mi nieta vendría, es ella—Dijo, suspiró y sonrió, su mano cayó de golpe y sus ojos se quedaron fijos en mí, solté todo lo que tenía en la mano, mi padre y Sai corrieron de inmediato, yo estaba en shock, no pensé que, no creí que, esto…

Entre al elevador de nuevo, y presioné los botones rápido, junte lo que se había caído, y me tambalee, intente calmarme, me puse la mano en la boca, ocultando mis lamentos, tratando de respirar. Cuando las puertas se abrieron solté el grito, y Yagura entró, me abrazo.

—Ella, ella…

—Shhh, shhh—Sé que volteaba a todos lados, trataba de concentrarme en lo que él hacía y no en lo que yo sentía, pero el dolor siempre será más fuerte que tus percepciones, que lo que sucede alrededor, cuando sientes dolor solo te puedes concentrar en lo blanco que es, tratas de encontrar una salida pero el blanco es tan cegador que duele, que te marea…

—Tengo que—Le dije, sin terminar—Me voy a —Le dije

—Te sostengo—Me susurró y depositó un beso en mi mejilla, todo estaba tan blanco

Comencé a ver mi vida con colores.

—Quiero, estar sola—Le dije a Yagura

—Si es lo que quieres lo respeto, pero tengo que llevarte a tu casa, no me perdonaría que te llegara a pasar algo

Asentí, mientras la palabra perdonaría resonaba en mi cabeza, estaba en medio de la nada y voces aparecieron gritando "Perdonar" "Perdonar" Me hacía cada vez más pequeña, me hacía frágil, veía el entorno blanco agrietándose, pero debajo de esa cascara blanca había otra más blanca, y más blanca, y más cegadora.

Abrí mis ojos, y estaba en mi casa, en mi habitación, en mi baño.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?—Le pregunte

—Un par de horas, te desmayaste, estabas ardiendo

Me dijo, mientras me acomodaba el cabello detrás de la oreja. Literalmente me sentí desnuda, abracé a mis rodillas, el agua fría era nada comparada a la ventisca helada que había en mi interior, hundí mi rostro en mis piernas, Yagura depositó besos en mi espalda, y salió de la habitación, empezaba a hipear mientras el bajaba las escaleras, hasta que escuche la puerta comencé a soltar el llanto, sus ojos estaban en mí y con una sonrisa, como si fuera lo más bonito que hubiera visto antes de su muerte.

Este dolor no se explicaba, mi piel empezaba a arrugarse, se volvía blanca y esto fue tan doloroso.

No supe cuánto tiempo me quede en la bañera.

Me enderece y salí directo a mi cama, me envolví en la sabana, y así duré.

"Dile a tu novio que me debe dinero" Me envió el texto Sari

"No quiero que lo pagues tú" De nuevo era Sari

"Si no respondes, te juro que dejaré de hablarte" Sari nuevamente

Ignoré mi teléfono, en la noche Yagura entro a alimentarme.

—¿Dónde está papá?—Le pregunte

—Siguen en el hospital

—¿Fuiste?

—Sí, estuve ahí

Quería que mi ceguera se esfumara.

—Yagura, me duele—Le dije, intento meterme un pedazo de gelatina a la boca y negué

—Te dolerá más si no comes

—Yagura—Me quite la sabana—Hazme el amor—Le dije, él me miraba a los ojos

—No puedo

—¡Hazlo!

Pensé que iba a decir que no quería utilizarme. Pensé que…

—No puedo dejar que me utilices para calmar tu dolor, eso no sería sano.

—No lo hago

—Lo haces cariño, sabes que te quiero

—¿No me amas?

—Te amo si es lo que quieres escuchar, si estás preparada, ambos somos lo suficientemente inteligentes para esperar por un amor más denso. Nos merecemos más

—Nos merecemos más para amarnos completamente

—Así es—Junte mi frente con la de él—Nuestro amor es más energía potencial que cinética—Solo me dedico una sonrisa

Suspiré, me acomode en sus brazos mientras él me echaba la sabana encima.

—¿No iras al trabajo?—Le pregunte

—No, es más importante estar contigo

—Es más importante el trabajo, no te preocupes por mí, estoy comiendo—Le dije, metiéndome una cuchara a la boca—Ve

—No te dejaré sola

—Yagura, quiero estar sola—Le dije, pero no me hizo caso—Te lo digo en verdad

Asintió

—¿Cómo, te sientes?

—No debí decir te amo sin sentirlo, nos hace falta más.

—¿Tu abuela?

—No estoy lista para hablar de eso

—Somos personas Matty, tenemos que decir lo que sentimos en cualquier momento, hace un par de horas decías que veías todo en blanco, mira tú techo—Vi pequeñas luciérnagas, luces de neón pegadas en mi techo—Es fácil lo que se hace con luces, gel y baterías

—Es hermoso—Le dije, asombrada, puse una sonrisa

—No quiero que te falten colores nunca

—Eres mi arcoíris—Le dije, y le besé la punta de la nariz

—Esto es más romántico que un beso en la frente—Me dijo

—Tienes que ir a trabajar—Le dije, sus ojos decían la verdad, él no quería alejarse de mí—Lo siento pequeña—Me besó la mano—Vendré a verte más tarde ¿Sí?

Asentí, me dio otro beso y partió, me envolví en la sabana y cerré los ojos.

Abrieron las persianas.

—¿No estarás con nosotros?—Pregunto mi madre, no respondí

En la cegadora luz de la mañana fui encontrando diversos colores hasta que llegaba la obscuridad y tenía que mirar atentamente el techo para que la blancura no me cegara, y abrían las persianas y cerraban las persianas y las abrían y las cerraban.

Y me alimentaban y me vestían y me bañaban.

Y abrían las persianas y las cerraban y las luces llegaban a mí en forma de sueño y sentía, olía y escuchaba los colores, era como estar en otro lugar.

—¿¡Te estoy hablando!?—La sacudida hizo que reaccionara—He estado hablando como loca durante media hora con un fantasma

—Sari, tranquila—Le dijo Yukata

—Esta es la segunda semana que asistimos a clases y Matsuri no está presente, quiero saber porque no responde mis llamadas, porque no responde mis mensajes o video-llamadas, quiero saber porque está dejando de ser mi amiga

—Basta Sari, Matsuri no está en condiciones de recibir visitas—Había entrado Sai

—Soy su amiga

—Y como amiga tienes que respetar el tiempo—Entro Yagura

—Esto es ridículo, son las seis de la tarde y sigues en pijama—De nuevo se alteró Sari—Esto es inaceptable

—Yagura, dile que se vaya—Le dije con voz débil y me acurruque en mi almohada, no quería ver la cara de Sari

—Matsuri ¿Estás consciente de lo que estás haciendo?

—Sari vete—Le dije

—Éramos amigas Matsuri, desde la infancia hemos sido mejores amigas, ¿Qué te está pasando?

No sé qué paso, pero cuando quite la almohada, tenía a Sari arrodillada al lado de mi cama sin nadie alrededor

—Sé que no sé cómo ser una buena amiga y tal vez deba esforzarme un poco más, pero tú eres mi única amiga, y me he sentido un poco celosa de que, estés con Yagura, a mí no me cuentas nada, ya no es lo mismo entre nosotras dos, Matsuri, quiero cuidarte, quiero estar ahí para ti, pero tú no me dejas

—Sari—Le dije—Mi abuela murió

Le temblaron los labios antes de responder—Pensé que la odiabas

Asentí—Pero ella me miro como si fuera lo más bonito en este mundo, como si fuera la luz al final de su túnel, Sari, ella lo hizo, como si yo fuera perdonada por ella y como si con esa sonrisa de viejita moribunda la perdonaría

—¿Y la perdonaste?

—No puedo, porque hable muy mal de ella, ella hizo malos actos Sari

—No perdones a alguien si no quieres, hay momentos para eso—Intenté sonreír, ella era un asco en estas situaciones, pero quería estar ahí para mí, no podía llenarla con mis pesares, no podía poner una carga en ella—Pero será muy lamentable que sigas recorriendo tu camino con ese peso encima, el tiempo no cura nada si es lo que estás pensando, los actos lo curan todo, y no creo que estando encerrada en tu habitación te lleve a algo bueno, fue un cambio muy drástico en tu vida, es como si estuvieras en agua tibia y comenzara a congelarse, no sabes que sentir porque estas en medio del día y de la noche, en una ciudad que no tiene sentido

Me tendió la mano y se la acepte, me puso los tenis y al cruzar la puerta de mi habitación, todo había cambiado, había nuevos cuadros, nuevos tapetes, nuevos muebles

—¿Estoy en mi casa?—Le pregunte

—sí—Respondió—Me encargaré de esto—Seguramente le dijo a Yagura—Soy su amiga

Deje que me llevara a donde ella quisiera, no imaginé que vendríamos a este sitio, nos bajamos del auto y nos sentamos en el pasto, las canciones de Chavela Vargas se escuchaban de fondo, aguante con todas mis fuerzas la tristeza. Veía a los ancianos tocar con sus dedos sus pequeñas guitarras, los veía tocar instrumentos con sus dedos artríticos y a los demás bailando.

—Cuantas cosas quedaron prendidas hasta dentro del fondo de mí alma, ¿Cuántas luces dejaste encendidas? Y yo no sé cómo voy a apagarlas, ojala y que te vaya muy bonito.—Me susurró Sari tomando mi mano

Observe como un señor mayor arrojaba un globo de cantoya al cielo y aplaudía cuando esté se elevaba, supongo que era su hija la que lo ayudaba.

—Con esto, mi familia sabrá que estoy aquí y vendrá por mí—El corazón se me rompió más de lo que ya lo tenía, pensé que ella era su hija, así que ella solo se dedicó a sonreírle—Aquí estoy, aquí estoy—Decía, moviendo las manos hacia el cielo

Me acerque a donde estaba él—Hola, que bonito globo

—Hola—Me respondió, más interesado en el globo que se acababa de ir—Mi familia vendrá por mí en cuanto vean el globo

—En lo que llegan ¿Me permitiría bailar?

Enfocó la atención en mí y me sonrió, una sonrisa muy triste y tomó mi muñeca, agarré uno de sus hombros y él sujeto mi espalda, comenzamos a bailar lento.

—Tienes que seguir la música niña, es lento, no tan rápido

—Sí

 **Soledad, fue una noche sin estrellas cuando al irte me dejaste tanta pena y tanto mal. Soledad, desde el día en que te fuiste en el pueblo solo existe un silencio conventual. Soledad, los arroyos están secos, en las calles hay mil ecos que te gritan sin cesar. Soledad, vuelve ya, a quitar con tus canciones para siempre los crespones que ensombrecen mi solar, soledad, vuelve ya, vuelve ya, mi soledad.**

Cerré los ojos ante el movimiento, sentí que el viejito se retiraba, y seguí bailando yo sola entre la multitud con los ojos cerrados, mientras tocaban canciones de Chavela, mientras sentía que le rendían tributo a mi abuela, bailaba en una mescla de cenizas, fuego, aire y tiempo, en medio de globos de cantoya y luz de luna, en medio de personas que tenían el tiempo contado, en medio de promesas y de corazones rotos.

 **No sé qué tienen las flores, llorona, no sé qué tienen las flores llorona, las flores del campo santo. Y cuando las mueve el viento, llorona, parece que están llorando. Ay de mí llorona, llorona, llorona, de azul celeste, aunque la vida me cueste llorona, no dejaré de quererte.**

Sabía que Sari no soportaría mi pena, sabría que se iría, que no intentaría esforzarse, y me dejaría sola, sabía que aparecería Yagura, supongo que la única persona en la que podría confiar sería en él. Observe como él miraba mis movimientos, como ponía una sonrisa triste, como intentaba tomar mi dolor y llevárselo…

—Te quiero porque me sale llorona, de las entrañas del alma, te quiero porque te quiero


	8. Superficie (Naruto)

**¿No te llevaras todo lo que tengo?**

 **Estás alimentándome con algo que me hace ver en la noche**

 **¿No me ayudarás a volver a casa?**

 **Mis pies se tropiezan, mientras caminamos por la calle en la luz**

 **Sigue caminando o muere**

 **Nunca lo sabré**

 **No tendrás mis ojos**

 **para ver el final de tu camino**

 **Libera tus problemas, libera tus problemas, libera tus problemas**

 **Veneno de marfíl que llega hasta el final de las calles**

Reaccioné inesperadamente, mis reflejos no me habían abandonado, me giré hacia el idiota de mi amigo y le lancé el balón nuevamente.

—¿Qué ocurre marica?—Me grito desde el otro lado, negué por tercera vez ante su pregunta

Caminé a la banca, dándole el pase a mi camarada.

Me sobé los tobillos fingiendo que tenía una lesión.

—¿Estás bien?—Me pregunto Karin, le asentí, me dio una botella de agua mientras me revisaba el tobillo—No te paso nada, has actuado muy raro estás semanas y si me lo preguntas Kushina se está dando cuenta de eso

—¿De qué?—Le pregunte, como si ella tuviera conocimiento de lo que paso en el verano—¿Quién hablo contigo? ¿Sasuke te dijo?

—¿De qué tendría que haberme dicho?—Me pregunto—Es deducción propia, o estás enamorado o te rompieron el corazón, dime tú

—Karin, no creo que—Me invadió el pánico

—Oye tarada, o te mueves o te sacamos—Le gritaron

—Tengo que irme

—¿Por qué dejas que te traten así?—Le pregunte, mirando a esas chicas, eran las mismas que le tiraban los libros a Hinata

—Cada quién debe meterse en sus asuntos—Me espetó

Si supongo… La deje ir, suspirando, se regresó y me besó la mejilla y nuevamente salió corriendo

—¿Qué es lo que sucede?—Dijo Sasuke, saliendo con el balón

—Me dio un calambre—Me miro nuevamente, aburrido de la misma excusa

—Estarías rojo de tu carota imbécil

—Deberías de volver a jugar imbécil—Imité su voz, traía el balón en la mano, el juego se detuvo y todos comenzaron a joderlo de que regresara

—Que se jodan, ¿Qué tienes hermano?

Los silbatazos iniciaban, y Sasuke no les daba el jodido balón, no se iría de aquí hasta que le dijera.

—Uchiha ¡No estés retrasando!—Le grito ella, él desvió su atención, hizo como que me veía y le lanzo el balón, ella se dedicó a ponerse la carpeta que tenía en la cara, Sasuke hizo una mueca y se dirigió de nuevo allá

—Sí no eres apta para cachar no eres apta para dar órdenes—Le espetó Sasuke, mientras sus lame-bolas lo seguían como si hubiera sido el mejor Turn Down for what que hayan visto—Ahora, con tus suaves manos lánzame ese paso campeona—La mayoría de ahí rió, Sasuke le dio instrucciones de cómo tomar el balón, ella fingió seguir todo al pie de la letra, si le ponías atención a ella y no a sus trenzas en toda la cabeza, podrías ver que se burlaba de ellos por creerlos incompetentes, que todo lo hacía con una gracia que te daba a entender que el idiota eras tú, pero obviamente si eres idiota nunca te darás cuenta que ella se ha burlado de ti más de diez veces cuando tú a penas te burlas una, hizo como que se le resbaló el balón y todos rieron, colocó la carpeta en el campo y fingió retroceder—Es para hoy muñeca

El imbécil de Sasuke se confió, y cuando lanzó el balón le rozó la pierna y le dio en los huevos al que estaba detrás de Sasuke, ella, en silencio se sentó al lado de mí, anotando unas cosas en la carpeta, mientras los otros volvían al juego.

—No hay lesión en tu tobillo—Dijo, observando—Puedes volver a jugar

Le sonreí, pero ella no me miro, tomé una de sus trenzas y ella giro molesta conmigo—Te he dicho que puedes ir

No la desobedecí, jugué, lo mejor que pude, intenté lanzar los pases, intenté cubrir a Sasuke, intenté hacer lo mejor que pude, pero no podía sacarme de la cabeza ese mensaje, lo dejaría pasar pero, es inevitable.

No han pasado dos meses, no ha pasado mucho tiempo para que esto volviera a salir a flote.

—¡Naruto!—Me gritaron, de nuevo pedí cambio y salí corriendo—Hubo un nuevo aviso, además de que—Miro su tabla—Tienes una junta, y el periódico mural se cambia esta tarde, nueva gente se ha interesado, además de que se cambia a la cafetería el lugar de reunión, y de ahí solo pondremos en las taquillas diversos volantes para el evento del próximo lunes, así que hay que trabajar

—Bien, estaré ahí en unos cincuenta minutos, si es necesario me quedó toda la tarde, al menos para finalizar lo del periódico—Le toque la barbilla y le guiñé un ojo, ella se fue corriendo a arreglar otros pendientes que teníamos

Observe que la pelirrosa hablaba con Hinata, y en cuanto las "Animadoras" la vieron comenzaron a gritar cosas.

—¡AY KIBA! KIBA

Empezaron a gemir y hacer poses obscenas, la pelirrosa las miró, como si estuviera contando quienes eran ellas, pero ellas no paraban. ¿Quién era Kiba?

Me acerque a ella, con la esperanza de que me distrajera de mis pensamientos.

—Hola Hinata

Ella tartamudeaba, no sabía si era porque no quería hablarme y no sabía cómo decírmelo.

—¿Qué haces? Se supone que debes estar allá—Me dijo la pelirrosa

Nos miró a ambos

—Tengo que irme—Dijo Hinata

—Espera—Le dije cuando dio media vuelta, la pelirrosa me tomó del hombro y negó, solo la vi marchar, su cabello azulado se movía lado a lado

—Ella no te conviene—Llegó la cuñada de Sasuke y me tomó del brazo, como si fuéramos mejores amigos de toda la vida, la mire raro

—Eso no te corresponde decirlo—Le respondió la pelirrosa

—Y a ti no te corresponde estar opinando insecto, así que largo

Pero ella se quedó firme ahí donde estuvo

—¿Quiere pelea?—Le dijo, en modo de broma, pero a la pelirrosa no le resultó gracioso, la cuñada de Sasuke se puso frente a mí y me robo un beso, mantuve mis ojos abiertos, no sabía que responder, no sabía cómo responder, la pelirrosa bufó cansada—Cómo te darás cuenta a partir de este momento él es mi novio

—Tamaki, vuelve a tu sitio, Naruto, vuelve al campo

—No es necesario, el entrenamiento concluyó

—Sasuke—Tamaki saltó a sus brazos, Sasuke la recibió, como si se sintiera orgulloso de que ella fuese su cuñada—Ahora tengo nuevo novio, es él

—Qué maravilla, te hacía falta un cambio de aires, que afortunada eres Tamaki

Reserve mis comentarios.

La pelirrosa dio media vuelta, alejándose de ahí—Sakura—La pelirrosa miro a Tamaki, ella le sonrió y le levanto el dedo medio

Observe a Sasuke, él se incomodó—¿Y cómo estás Tamaki?

—Estresada—Respingó y golpeó su pie contra el piso—Una de mis amigas esta deschavetada—Se burló—Sari llegó diciendo que ayer por la noche, se puso a hablar con los muertos ¿Pueden creerlo? Y se puso a bailar sola, que oso con ella, y más oso salir con ella, pero su abuela, y una de las más influyentes en los círculos, acaba de morir, así que pues, hay que permanecer con ella, en lo que pasa su "trauma", que pendeja

—Aja—Le dijo Sasuke

—Ya ni Konan hizo tanto escándalo cuando su novio la termino, patética. ¡Mira, ay viene la lesbiana!—Saludo a alguien de cabello corto, como si fueran amigas—Te paso mi numero en otra ocasión —La chica de cabello corto se giró

—No seas tan cruel—La codeo Sasuke

—JAJAJA que buen chiste, yo soy un amor—Coqueteo con él—Novio mío—Me besó los labios—Pasa por mí esta tarde, a las seis, si no te sabes mi dirección, consíguela—Se sacudió el cabello y continúo con su rutina, suspiré, cuando ella se fue la tensión también

—Qué cambio tan radical, de pasar con viejas mayores ahora andas con menores

—Vete a la mierda Sasuke

—Sabes que no lo digo enserio Naruto—Me palmeo el hombro—Solo quiero que sepas que puedes tomarte esto como una broma

—¿Sabes lo que es ver a Karin a los ojos y tener que fingir que…—Mierda, había hablado de más

—¿Qué? ¿Qué?—Negué, se puso delante de mí, me ganaba unos cuantos centímetros, pero en masa corporal le ganaba yo—¿Qué te cogiste a una amiga de tu madre?—Tragué profundo, se lo iba a soltar

Me rasque la nuca y mire hacia otro lado—Que…me cogí a su madre

Sasuke retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, giró hacia muchos lados y me tapo la boca inmediatamente—¡QUE!

Escuchamos un quejido he inmediatamente fuimos a revisar, mientras Karin se paraba rápido, Sakura lo hacía lento, Karin se puso los lentes y corrió—Karin—Dijo Sasuke, persiguiéndola, me quede estático y ayude a Sakura a recoger el material, pensando en otras cosas, escuche pasos y al ver a la pelirroja me pare

—¿Cómo, cómo pudiste? —Sasuke venía tras ella, con la sudadera en las manos—Realmente ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¿Cómo paso? ELLA ERA MI MADRE ¡Te cogiste a mi puta madre! Y no es algo que pueda perdonarle a la persona que solía ser como mi hermano

Me dedique a observar su partida, estaba sin palabras, me deje caer en el jodido pasillo.

—Tienes que prometer que esto, no saldrá jamás de ti—Hablo Sasuke, lo mire confundido pero vi que le tendió el meñique a Sakura, ella me miro a mí y me extendió su mano, su meñique—Bien—Rodee su meñique, supongo que ella se convertía en mi confidente, Sasuke salió corriendo nuevamente

—Yo, no quise—Comencé a explicar

—Tranquilo, no te estoy pidiendo explicaciones, además, no soy quién para juzgarte

Se sentí al lado de mí, saco un cigarrillo y se lo puso en los labios—Vaya pinta para alguien deportista

—Si, bueno, las apariencias engañan

—¿Por qué tantas trenzas en ese cabello?

—¿Por qué no?—Respondió, suspiré

—No quería hacerle eso, no a ella, era como mi hermana, podía lastimar a cualquiera menos a ella y lo hice de la peor forma, ella confiaba en mí, ciegamente, y yo le fallé

—¿Al menos lo disfrutaste?—Me preguntó, la observe, no titubeó ni un segundo, no había una expresión de sorpresa en sus ojos, era como si no le importara incomodar a la gente con sus preguntas, como si la gente le fuese a contar todo lo que había sucedido con tan solo una pregunta, efectivamente le respondería con la verdad.

Tenía una mirada desinteresada, pero los dedos y la forma de jugar con el cigarrillo demostraban lo ansiosa que estaba por escucharlo. Las trenzas en su cabello eran largas, y tomo una de ellas y la envolvió en el cigarrillo.

—No, supongo que no

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué te la cogiste? Era la madre de tu amiga, ¿Te sentiste bien?

Fruncí el ceño—Cuando pasa, solo, no puedes parar, te creas una falsa ilusión de que nunca saldrá a la luz, pensé que…

—¿Tu madre fue poco cariñosa contigo?

—No hay ningún falló relevante en mi familia, no hubo disfunciones, todo fue maravilloso, me educaron de la mejor manera posible, tanto mi padre como mi madre, su amiga, solo fue, no sé cómo decirlo, una maldita. No me justifico ni nada, ni la pongo de pretexto pero, hay cosas que solo suceden por imbéciles, fue un instinto, en ese momento fue mi ahora o nunca

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Si, supongo que yo solo me entendía, ese era mí ahora o nunca de poder comunicarle todo el daño que me había hecho, como si a un niño se le pudiera esperanzar de esa manera. Mi madre fue la madre ejemplar, me llevaba con ella a todos lados, nunca me dejo solo, y de mis padres aprendí lo que ahora pongo en práctica, nunca hubo un engaño por parte de mis progenitores, nunca hubo peleas que no se resolvieran, solo de un día para otro había llegado la mejor amiga de mi madre.

Justo después de ver a la niña de ojos de color perla, apareció la amiga de mi madre, justificando y llorando acciones que tal vez a mis padres no les correspondían, con una niña en sus brazos, con una pequeña criatura, con el mismo cabello de su madre, con la misma mirada desafiante.

Mis padres la bautizaron, mis padres se encargaron de su educación, se encargaron de la vestimenta y su madre, simplemente llegaba del trabajo y me emocionaba a mí. Era la criatura más hermosa que un niño pudiera tener, era como la figura de acción femenina que encajaba en todo. Una mujer mayor simplemente no puede llegar a engatusar a un niño, no puede decirle cosas como "De guapo serás mi novio" después de que el niño le dé un abrazo porque la vio llorando, un niño se puede creer eso de "Tú serás el único que podrá protegerme".

Y año tras año, tras año, para llamar su atención al fin lo logre, era mí ahora o nunca.

Alguien había dicho que los problemas del pasado se resolvían en el pasado. Claramente, pero ¿Qué pasa si los problemas del pasado los resuelves en el presente? Estos afectan el futuro.

Si, finalmente resolví una duda, no era su héroe, no era héroe de nadie, no podía salvarle de las relaciones futuras, yo me había convertido en uno más, otro más que ella utilizó para saciar aquellas ganas de querer ver a la persona que ella amó como un héroe. Yo no podía protegerla, mi madre no lo vería con buenos ojos, si al menos Karin pudiera sentir esto, tal vez, podría… No perdonarme, eso ni yo lo haría.

—Una persona no puede jugar así contigo

—¿Ella quiso? ¿Fue por ella y no por ti? Creo que eso cuenta como violación

—Estábamos solos en casa, un niño aterrado ante las lágrimas solo puede querer sacar sonrisas a aquella persona que las había puesto muchas veces ¿No es así? En la forma más pura de la palabra, me convierto en un niño cuando estoy con ella

—¿Sabes que puedes sentir coraje?

—No lo siento

—Tienes todo el derecho

—Así como Karin tiene todo el derecho

—No pensemos en Karin ahorita, enfócate en lo tuyo. ¿Te arrepientes solo por Karin?

—Quizá… No lo sé, mierda—La voz se me rompió—Es el único lazo que tiene Karin, es como si destruyera lo único que le queda en la vida, es como si…

—Destruyeras un hogar—Me completó—Solo, quizá, tienes que aprender, que, es tu culpa y que hagas lo que hagas no borrarás eso, pero, el sol vuelve a salir después del invierno, y nadie le guarda rencor porque no estuvo ahí durante la tormenta, al contrario, se alegran porque de nuevo puede brindarles el calor. Pienso, que tenemos dos lados entre estas crisis, la cálida y la fría y nos equilibramos, comúnmente cada quien entiende su desequilibrio, y hay personas que llegan a iluminar tu vida, creo que Karin, puede llegar a entender, cual es el peso de tu situación, no tiene a muchas personas, no creo que su madre sea un ejemplo a seguir por cómo se expresó de ella, pero…—Espere a que continuara, aguantando las ganas de llorar, me estaba dando esperanza, una pequeña llama…—Supongo que eres su hermano y los hermanos iluminan la vida de una u otra manera

Así ¿Podría ser?

—Naruto, tenemos que…—Ayame me miró y reviso nuevamente su tabla—Lo…

Me limpié la cara con la playera—Si, enseguida voy

Ayame no supo que hacer y siguió caminando, se quedó sin palabras, suspire y me levante, la chica pelirrosa se levantó conmigo.

—¿Sakura? Le hace honor a tu cabello

Le dije, intento darme una sonrisa, pero no salió

—Deberías de dejarlo suelto, pienso que los problemas no deben trenzarse, más bien dejarse libres. ¿No crees?—Le dije, mientras tomaba el consejo para mí mismo

No debería amarrar mis problemas y arrojarlos al fondo del océano, no debería fingir que no pasó nada, tampoco debería romperle el corazón a mi madre, no debí romperle el corazón a Karin, pero quizá no debí haberlo hecho, me escucharía cínico si digo que no me arrepiento, pero de una forma los arrepentimientos y la culpa son el "Deber ser" el tiene que ser así de las cosas, debí investigar más y pensar más sobre las consecuencias. ¿Por qué algo tan malo se puede sentir tan placentero?

—¿Todo está bien, Naruto?—Pregunto temerosa

—Claro Ayame, es solo que, unas viejas cosas pendientes

—Si, supongo, las viejas cosas siempre salen a flote

—Si

Me embarque en el emocionante mundo de mi trabajo, haciendo manualidades, poniendo en el periódico mural cosas significativas para la facultad, sentía que este era el día que hacía menos cosas productivas, otras veces ando en todo, dando anuncios, pegando volantes , jugando, tocando un instrumento, haciendo lista para becas, aprendiéndome nombre de los alumnos, yendo de un lado a otro, promocionando eventos, haciendo eventos, consiguiendo patrocinio, pero hoy, solo estoy enfrascado en mi mundo.

Las pláticas que mantenía mi equipo de trabajo eran las normales, trabajando en equipo, comentando y debatiendo sobre cómo debería ir cada cosa.

—Señor presidente, el baile de bienvenida.

—Sí, cambiamos la fecha para este viernes, me acaban de informar, iré a ver los boletos, tienen que estar foliados, ¿Quién se encarga de la publicidad?

—Yo—Se ofreció alguien—Pero no podré repartirlos, tenemos muy poco tiempo

—Veré con el equipo de futbol, que nos ayude un poco—Les comenté

—¿Esos idiotas? ¿En verdad crees que ayudaran?—Comentó con ironía Temari—Ellos no tienen presencia cultural

—Yo puedo ayudar—Comentó Tayuya—Solo me quedaré hasta tarde, y—Susurró esta vez—Quizá podré conseguir patrocinio del club de música, ya sabes para tocar en el baile

—Este es el baile más improvisado de todos los tiempos

—Concuerdo contigo Idate—Le dije

—Tenemos que hacer un buen trabajo, para que los de grados más altos nos puedan respetar, estoy escuchando que están consiguiendo más méritos y que a ellos les han pagado las conferencias

—Cada generación hace lo que se le da la gana—Comentaron nuevamente

—Hay que ver por todos—Les dije—No solo somos nosotros, sigue la generación de abajo, tenemos que dejar el ejemplo para que ellos también estén igual que nosotros, a veces sentimos que hacemos todo por todos, pero tenemos que hacer que nuestros compañeros sientan motivación

—Siendo realistas, dudo mucho que nuestros compañeros que solo piensan en ponerse ebrios cada viernes sientan motivación por lo cultural—Hablo nuevamente Temari—Esta Tayuya, sigue escondiéndose de sus amigas, Ayame trata de pasar lo menos desapercibida para que no le digan cosas esas porristas porque trabaja en un restaurante, esta facultad parece más cárcel de pubertos que personas en formación para mejorar el mundo, y tú, eres el único que destaca aquí porque eres bonito—Dijo

—Hay que comenzar cambiando ese pensamiento, nosotros podemos cambiar el mundo Temari, dando nuestro ejemplo y no solo haciendo por nosotros

—Lo que pasa es que eres muy optimista—Me dijo Shizuka

—Es que ustedes son muy pesimistas, somos un equipo y al menos pienso que trabajamos muy bien, nos complementamos, esta Tayuya del equipo de música, Temari de lectura, Idate de ajedrez, Ayame de gastronomía, Shizuka de baile, Shino de botánica, Toneri de astronomía, son actividades extracurriculares que pienso que nos favorecen, también Utakata de matemáticas, Yagura de veterinaria, Tenten de ambiental, puede que no vengan muy seguido, pero cuando estamos juntos hacemos grandes cosas, solo, no hay que discriminar ni juzgar, es lo que pienso

Supongo que las cosas que dije se les resbalaron o les entro por una oreja y se les salió por la otra, no estaban muy convencidos, nosotros podíamos ser un ejemplo, al menos así lo veía yo, no veía el punto ciego

—Vamos equipo, que se denote el ánimo, le estamos poniendo empeño a esto—Les comenté, tal vez mi voz no era lo suficientemente motivadora por mi estado de ánimo actual, pero no me rendiría tan fácil

Terminamos nuestro periódico, con anuncios de esta semana, con eventos e invitaciones a cosas que desarrollarían el potencial de los estudiantes, necesitamos mejorar nuestra calidad de personas, pusimos el pizarrón gigante en un lugar que se notara, y pegamos carteles en toda la escuela, y ya estaba atardeciendo.

—Voy rumbo al centro, ¿Alguien gusta ir? ¿O que lo deje por ahí?

Sacudí las llaves de mi auto, pero todos negaron y agradecieron su participación, salí caminando por los pasillos.

—La escuela se ve irreal desde este punto de vista—Me dijo—Es como si fuéramos los únicos aquí

—Creo que somos los únicos aquí—Le respondí amablemente, ella me mostro el volante que tenía en mano

—Son muy bonitos diseños, estoy interesada en unirme con ustedes, quisiera ayudar

—¡Perfecto!—Dije con todo el entusiasmo—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—¿No sabes mi nombre?

—Perdón, perdón, si no me lo has dicho o si me lo dijiste no puse atención, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza

—Se nota, mi nombre es

—Naruto, tenemos que entregar esto—Me dio una caja

—Si—Le dije, suspire—Tengo que irme, si es que quiero llegar a dormir mis seis horas, nos vemos luego

Salí de ahí, y me dirigí al auto, subí la caja y abrí la puerta. Me quede cinco minutos mirando el atardecer y emprendí la marcha.

Los rayos naranjas ardían con fuerza a través el parabrisas, recapitule todo lo que había sucedido este día.

Cuando llegué al lugar, baje la caja con instrumentos y la metí en la cafetería, la deje a un lado del escenario, y camine a la barra.

—¿Mal día?—Me pregunte a mí mismo

—Realmente no—Respondió con voz dulce, vi lentamente sus movimientos, sus dedos secando algunos vasos, y pareciera como si ambos levantáramos la mirada al mismo tiempo, y nos sorprendiéramos, así lo hicimos. Mi rubor no tardó en aparecer.

—Hola—Le dije

—Hola—Me respondió un pequeño al lado de ella—¿Eres Goku?—Me pregunto, me reí

—Solo si tú eres el pequeño Krillin

—No estoy pelón—Respondió, Hinata acarició su cabello sonriendo—Es Goku—Me señaló nuevamente, y salió disparado a la puerta, reí ante sus brazos elevados, y su energía

—Quisiera tener esa energía

—Si, también quisiera—Me respondió tímida y comenzó a limpiar los vasos más rápido

—¿Es tu hermano?

Dejo de hacerlo y me miro, quiso decir algo, pero nuevamente alguien interrumpía nuestra conversación—Eso no es de tu incumbencia. ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Has ordenado?

—No, es decir quiero un

—No importa, si no vas a pedir puedes irte, Hinata, vuelve a tu trabajo

—Si—Respondió ella

—Tenemos mucho por hacer y no podemos hacerlo solo nosotras, así que si puedes dejar de distraerte

—Yo puedo ayudar—Les dije, tome una gorra que estaba ahí, y antes de que dijera algo la de cabello corto, me postre delante de la caja—Solo dime la contraseña

—5-1-9-1-5-6-2-1

Asentí, mientras cobraba, recibía a los clientes, y ayudaba a preparas el café y algunas bebidas.

—¿Pero qué mierda haces?—Me preguntó Sasuke

—Trato de ayudar—Le dije, devolviéndole el cambio a alguien

—Tienes cosas más importantes que…—Supongo que había mirado a Hinata—Vaya, trabajas aquí

—¿Se te ofrece algo?

Sasuke le insinuó con las cejas a una mujer, después le codeo las costillas—Ya te cache Q—Le dijo

—Vete de aquí imbécil—Le mencionó ella

—De hecho Sasuke acaba de ordenar, la numero 59

—Vaya, vaya, siéntese por favor, lo que usted ordene—Dijo Q, agachándose, alabándolo

Reí un poco—¿Qué mierda dices que ordene?

—Lo más caro de este lugar, ahora siéntate y paga—Saco la tarjeta negra y comencé a susurrar—Es lo más cerca que he estado de ella

—Si, pero tienes cosas que hacer, como nuestro proyecto, no creas que me apiadaré de ti y lo haré con ambas manos

Le pegué en la cabeza—Idiota

—Somos amigos pero no es para tanto—Abrió los ojos cuando le hice firmar—¿Por qué se supone que estoy pagando tanto? ¿¡Por un té y una tarta!? ¡Te volviste loco! No me gustan estas cosas

—Cállate, te juro que te abrirían las puertas del cielo si vinieras a ayudar, hay mucho trabajo—Le mencioné

—Me las abrirán por este rostro ¿No lo notas perdedor?

—Deberías ayudar, insisto

—Si no te conociera tan bien, diría que…eres un alma tan bondadosa, pero como lo hago estas evitando llegar a tu casa, sabes que tienes cosas que resolver y…

—¿Eres Vegeta?

—No niño—Le respondió Sasuke—¡Oye, te conozco! Te he visto en algún lado, ¿Eres Dendé? Si, tenías que ser tú, pequeño insecto Namekusei—El pequeño soltó una carcajada—Te daré cinco monedas de las grandes si le dices a esa mujer de cabello azul que a mi amigo le parece MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUY atractiva

— ¿Cinco?

Sasuke se las dio—Anda ve y dile, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Konohamaru

—Ve Konohamaru—Ni siquiera hice el intento por detenerlo, fue corriendo con Hinata—Creo que es su hermano, le agradará saber a ella que le agradas a su pequeño hermano

—No tenías por qué hacer eso, puedo arreglármelas yo solo

—¿Si? Pues mi comentario hizo que ella se pusiera roja, de nada amigo

Sasuke se quedó un tiempo más, conversando con los clientes, mientras hacia lo humanamente posible por terminar rápido, este lugar es muy grande para que trabajen solo dos gentes. No me di cuenta que habían dado las 11 tan rápido, Q se encargó de la caja, mientras que yo me encargaba de las sillas, escuche lo que susurraban con Sasuke, al menos me servía de distracción.

—Todos hablan de tu beso con Ino, así que cuéntame ¿Están enamoradas?

—Temo decirte que solo llegaste a cagarla, creí en tu palabra

—Yo no te afirme nada Q, solo te dije mi hipótesis

—Bueno, temo que tu hipótesis es un asco

—¿Cómo te sientes con eso?

—¿Realmente te importa?

—No—Le respondió Sasuke, quise carraspear, para recordarle la persona que tenía que dejar de ser—Pero no está de más hacer algo ahora, mi amigo el rubio, ese idiota, me hace perder el tiempo, lo espero desde hace unas horas, así que tengo que entretenerme con algo, cabe recalcar que ya te has dado cuenta de mi curiosidad y mi gran boca, así que vamos nena, no te inhibas

—¿Por qué no me cuentas de la chica pelirrosa?

Parece que alguien le había sacudido la arrogancia, en tres segundos Sasuke no había respondido a la defensiva. Le removí el cabello de la cara al pequeño Konohamaru.

Cerré los ojos y sentí ese amargo sabor a menta con tabaco, levante la vista y abrí los ojos, detrás del vidrio, estaba el cigarrillo en los labios rojos de ella, un brazo debajo de su busco, abrazándose a si misma, mientras que con el otro sostenía un cigarrillo entre los dedos, a punto de pegarlo en la ventana, salí lentamente.

—Se lo has dicho a Karin—Fueron sus palabras—Se lo has dicho a mi hija


	9. Realidad (Ino)

**Estoy tratando de salir**

 **De encontrar una manera sutil de salir**

 **No solo de salir de mi cuerpo**

 **No solo de desaparecer**

 **He tratado de mantenerme alejada**

 **Pero hay algo en ti**

 **que no puedo estar sin ello**

 **sólo lo necesito aquí conmigo**

—Oh, no me olvides nunca, promételo

—No lo haré, mi amor por ti será…

—Lamento interrumpir tu escena romántica, pero—Le dije—ocupo la televisión para ver noticias

—Ese—Señalo derramando el brandi y apuntando con sus nuevas uñas hacia la pantalla gigante—Ese desgraciado—Aquí venía nuevamente el sermón—Es un hijo de su puta madre, ¿Escuchaste lo que dijo? Dijo que no me olvidaría

—Te amaré hasta el final de mis días, te amaré a pesar de que la tierra este colapsando y nuestro mundo se desborone poco a poco, te amaré sin importar que los pedazos de ese cielo caigan encima de mí y de ti, eso no impedirá el amor que florecerá…

Apagué la pantalla, mi madre arrojo el control en mi cabeza, lo tome y lo deposité a un lado de la mesa, tenía muchas cosas que pensar como para quedarme a escuchar las historias de mi madre. ¡Una vieja loca! No tiene remedio. Además de que ese fue el último papel protagónico en el que triunfó, en el que casi gana un globo de oro, pero desde que ese que dice que es mi padre la abandonó, esta ahogada en un mar de licor y sinceramente no le veo remedio a su vida. Es rica hasta el culo, y lo será, pero es tan hija de puta que no piensa compartir la riqueza con mi hermano o conmigo, porque de algún modo le recordamos a aquel que le juro amor eterno.

A veces intentaba ponerme en su lugar, pero, me era imposible, no quería deprimirme, no quería sentir lo que ella sentía. No tenía amigos, y lo único que tuvo fueron sus hijos, sus hijos que le guardan rencor y coraje porque ella nunca estuvo para ellos y ellos nunca estuvieron para ella.

—Me voy a la escuela madre—Le avise

—Por mi puedes irte a la chingada, pero si ves a tu padre dile que aquí lo sigo esperando, que sigo…—Rompió en llanto, oh no, esto me tiene hasta la madre—Dile que se puede ir a la chingada también

Quise reír, la forma cómica en la que cambiaba de humor gracias a su alcohol.

Acaricie la moto de "Mi padre" y un escalofrío recorrió mi piel—Casi es tiempo de cambiarte el aceite—Mencioné, y suspiré, tomé el auto que me había llegado en mi decimoséptimo cumpleaños.

Suspiré al verme en el retrovisor, y la mirada cambió. Intenté poner una sonrisa, y acomode mi cabello, metiéndome en el papel que me correspondía.

—Kiki Majens Tu Maiself—Repetí y me reí, coloqué mis gafas y avancé rumbo a la escuela.

No me importaba pasarme algunos altos, no me importaba mojar a la gente con los charcos que habían surgido esta noche, ni estacionarme en medio de la line que separaba a ambas columnas, estacioné el auto en vertical y baje como una reina.

—¡Ya vine estúpidas!—Les comenté a las idiotas que me esperaban fuera

—Están comentándolo Ino, nuevamente

—A mí que—Les respondí

—Sé que ella era tu amiga—Mencionó TontaTen—¿No te duele perderla?

—¿Quién querría a alguien homosexual como amigo? ¡Mucho menos a una lesbiana!

—Creo que estás exagerando Ino

—Creo que estás abriendo la boca de más

—¿Saben que es asqueroso? Que Tamaki ande con alguien casado y con hijos, yo no dejaría que me lo hicieran cuando ya se lo han hecho a otra—Les dije

—Es mucho peor, ya sé quién es la esposa de ese tal Kiba—Mire a Kin

—Dímelo—Le dije

—Se llama Hinata y es prima de Neji, también escuche que Samui engaña a Sasuke

—JAJA que raro de esa zorra

Se burlaron, omití mis comentarios, le debía cosas a Sasuke, fuimos mejores amigos, hasta que llego alguien y nos desunimos.

—¿Cómo se llama esa canción que tengo en la mente? Kiki Majens tu Maiself

Ellas se burlaron, obviamente sabía cómo era

—¿Can't keep my hands to myself?—Pregunto Temari

—Si eso, lo que dije, kiki majens tu maiself

Las demás asintieron, dándome la razón.

Entramos al salón y rápido las que estaban en nuestro lugar huyeron como cucarachas cuando ven la luz del día—Shu shu, fuera de aquí estúpidas—Les dije

—Ino…—Susurró la voz que ya conocía, había ignorado sus mensajes, había borrado conversaciones y fotografías, con todo el dolor de mi corazón y ahora…

—¡LARGO DE AQUÍ LESBIANA! No vaya a ser contagioso—Me limpié la manga, mientras reía con aquellas—¿También necesites que te lo explique, retrasada?

Vi cómo se retiraba en cámara lenta, por favor no llores Ino, por favor no llores. En su andar vi como si esto fuera un choque fuerte, cuando lo tienes, dicen que toda tu vida pasa frente a tus ojos, la mayor parte de mi vida se estaba yendo por esa puerta, no es que fuese lesbiana, es que Q era mi mejor amiga, era mi hermana, era la persona a la que le tenía que decir cosas por miedo a que saliera de mi lo peor, pero… las cosas simplemente son así, tengo que permanecer así.

—Qué asco, por dios, me hablo una lesbiana. ¿Será hermafrodita?—Les dije

Acaparé la mirada de Sasuke, y negó lentamente, él tampoco era de los que veían algo, él era como yo, molestaba a la gente para evitar que salieran a relucir cosas de su pasado. ¿Pero qué defecto había en su pasado? Su vida fue maravillosa.

—Oye, mira—Le señale la falda a la persona que estaba a nuestro lado—Que bonita—Cuando estuvo a punto de sonreír abrí mi boca para decir otra cosa—Pero te falto depilarte esa parte de la pierna, que asco

—Si yo fuera tú, no me atrevería ni a pararme—Le dijo Tonten

—Mejor usa pantalón cariño—Le dije

—Es como aquella ridícula que tenía pelos en las axilas ¿Se acuerdan?—Dijo Kin, comenzamos a reír

—Oh la que tenía pelos en su parte, ridícula, ¿Cree que así se la van a querer comer?—Comentó Tonten

—De seguro le olía feo—Inquirió Kin

—No lo dudes, ¿Ino, porque nunca haces pijamada en tu casa?

—¿Por qué tendría que hacerla en mi casa? Vayan a ensuciar a otro lado—Les dije—Quien sabe que malos hábitos tendrán

Todas se miraron entre sí, acomode mi cabello.—Hola hermosas—Se limó las uñas, mientras las otras se reían me limité a observar su absurdo intento de coqueteo

—Te huele la boca, ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarnos?—Le dije—Vete de aquí perdedor—Puse los ojos en blanco, me toco la barbilla—Que asco, no me toques con tus dedos sucios, quien sabe dónde han estado

—Atención clase, calmados, vamos a iniciar

Comencé a dibujar cosas, mientras que el calvo explicaba con detalle, hice varios círculos, y una guía de dibujos para saber de lo que estaba hablando, era fácil, aprendía mientras dibujaba y mis oídos estaban al pendiente, observe a Kin durante unos minutos, ella hacía lo mismo que yo, esta ¿Idiota o qué? Así no va a aprender

—¿Quién fue, señorita Kin?—Ella se sorprendió y observo sus garabatos

—No fui yo—Respondió y todos rieron

—Obviamente usted no fue, señorita Yamanaka, se ve que está al pendiente de esta clase—Estaba lista para responder—¿Qué tal usted señorita Tenten?

—Fue…Kin

Me estaba subestimando, no porque fuera rubia tenía que ser tonta, no porque dibujara no significaba que no ponía atención, y no porque fuera una desgraciada, bueno, si, lo haría.

—¿Por qué no me pregunto a mí? Es Newton

—¿Quién se la acaba de decir?—Pregunto a todos

—Nadie me la dijo, estoy poniendo atención—Le respondí

—Sí, se nota

Se estaba ganando mi odio, tome mis cosas y me retiré enojada, sin importar el escándalo que acababa de hacer, ni que el fuese excelente maestro, solo se la pasaba leyendo diapositivas y eso que chiste tenia. Me dirigí al siguiente edificio, el de ingeniería, y busque su cabello rubio en todos lados, hasta que lo vi hablando con una chica, llegué y me postré al lado de él.

—¿Quién es ella?—Le pregunte

—Ino—Suspiró cansado, como si este día no quisiera verme

—¿Y esta quién es?—Pregunto la otra

—Se te cayó el bigote, ingeniera—Tomé a Deidara del brazo y me lo lleve a otro lugar—Me están molestando, y no veo que hagas algo para evitarlo

—¿Quién te está molestando y porque lo hizo?

—Cuñado—Pasaban y le golpeaban la espalda, mi ego creció y me sacudí el cabello mientras sonreía

—El profesor, estoy segura que es una de sus técnicas para que me quede después de clase, no sé qué quiera hacerme

—¿Qué profesor es?—Me pregunto

Observe a otros lados—El calvo, ese es su medio de transporte—Le señale la camioneta hippie que tenía

—Ha ya. ¿Y qué quieres que haga?

—No sé Deidara, no te puedo dar todas las respuestas. ¿Quién era ella?—Le pregunte

—Eso no te importa Ino—Me dijo

—¡Yamanaka!—Gritaron y voltee enseguida

—Me hablan a mí tonta, ahora ya vete, te veré luego en la casa

Me quedé con los brazos cruzados mientras él se iba corriendo. Maldita sea Deidara, me sentí ignorada, no podía ignorarme, de nuevo acomode mi cabello—¿Y tú eres?—Me pregunto, curiosa, la mire de arriba abajo, con una cara de pocos amigos

—Su hermana

—Ha—Se relajó—Pensé que querías con él

—Eso que—Le dije

—Mi amiga quiere con él

—¿Y tiene que mandar a su gata para que se lo diga? ¿Quién dijo que tenías derecho a hablarme? Lárgate de mi lado gata—La observe, se fue sin decir otra palabra, acomode de nuevo mi cabello, volteando a todos lados, esperando a que alguien me hablara, pero estaba quedando como una idiota en medio del patio.

Di una vuelta, por todo el campus, en busca de una coca cola, una fría.

—Hola—Observe la sonrisa que me dedicaba, ¿Él otra vez?

—¿Acaso ya conseguiste una motocicleta?

—No

—¿Tienes carro?

—No—Me respondía con la misma sonrisa

—¿Por qué piensas que tienes derecho a hablarme?

—¿Por qué no lo haría?—Me respondió, ¿Quién se creía para hablarme así?—Te lo he dicho, no tengo mucho dinero, pero tengo lo esencial para darte felicidad momentánea—Cerdo asqueroso, pensé, pero pago mi coca cola, y me guiño el ojo

Su cabello negro se movió con el aire, y me había dado la espalda, mire incomoda a la señora y me fui de ahí con la coca cola helada. Regrese por un popote y vi que el chico me miraba a distancia, incomoda me moví a otro lado, estaba en la facultad de artes, ¿Estudiando eso, cree que tendrá futuro conmigo? Es decir, Deidara también está aquí, pero, es Deidara, mi hermano triunfa en todo lo que se propone.

—¿Te ayudo con tus libros?—Llego alguien más a pedirme ayuda

—Hasta con mi tarea si es necesario, inicia de la página 12 a la 96, es un resumen de ocho cuartillas, plisss—Le arroje un beso, era el mismo gordo, Chouji, se llamaba, pero mi madre decía que fuese amable con él, y era la amabilidad que le podía mostrar, le permitía llevar mis libros y hacer mi tarea

Regrese de nuevo a la facultad y me encontré con mis "amigas".

—Hola—Les dije cansada

—Que oso que te haya sacado de la clase

—Me salí, no seas idiota

—¿Qué sucedió?—Preguntaron algunas

—Que les importa—Les dije—Por dios, ella esta tan gorda, ¿Cuál es su nombre?—Les pregunte—Da igual, su obesidad me da asco. ¡Oye gorda! Eso que tienes en la mano contiene azúcar, que pena por ti

—¿Sabes cuanta horas de ejercicio te cuesta bajar eso?—Le dijo Tenten—Más de 4, pero en tu caso, ni en una vida entera podrías quitarte esa grasa que te cuelga, que asqueroso, te lo juro

Yo no tenía tono en mi voz, a diferencia de ellas. Mi voz era neutra, segura, pero mi mirada enfocaba lo que quería decir, la mirada que tenía era pesada, sin expresión, aniquilando a aquellos que se me quedaran mirando, analizándolos, ahuyentándolos, no quería que nadie se me acercara.

—Me gusta alguien—Comentó Tenten—Pero soy un poco tímida para decirlo

—Sinceramente Tenten, eso a nosotras no nos importa, que tú te veas fea no significa que nosotras tengamos que subirte el autoestima—Le dije

—Ino, a veces demasiada seguridad revela demasiada inseguridad

—Por dios—Reí—Mírame, ¿Crees que me siento insegura?—Ella no respondió

—¿Y entonces porque no has tenido novio?—Pregunto

—Eso no tiene nada que ver perdedora—Le dije

—Todos dicen que eres lesbiana

—Claro que tengo novio—Les dije—Pero eso a ustedes no les incumbe—Respondí a la defensiva—Todas se sorprendieron

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste?—Me preguntaron, olvidándose de Tenten

—¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? Él está conmigo, no con ustedes

—¿Sientes inseguridad de que él podría fijarse en alguna de nosotras?—Me pregunto Tonten, desafinándome

—Si no fuera por mí, ustedes no serían lo que son, nadie se fijaría en ustedes

—¿Realmente crees eso Ino?—Me pregunto Tenten

—Se fijarían por lo putas que son, no le tienes que andar abriendo las piernas al primero que veas con pene, agradezcan que estoy con ustedes y las protejo de cualquier mierda

Ellas me debían todo.

—La gente me considera bonita porque lo soy, no tengo que andar agradándoles, no tengo que andar de arrimada, ni siquiera soy amable, pero soy bonita, y a ¿Ustedes? ¿Por qué las consideran bonitas? ¿Por iniciativa, porque son inteligentes, porque saben lo que quieren? No me vengas con cuentos Tenten, puede que no tenga experiencia, pero sé, que no necesito estar tras varios hombres para que me consideren bonita

—¡Booom Bitch!—Comentó Samui, que iba pasando casualmente

—Hablando de putillas—Le dije, en la cara, no le temía, ella me sonrió, como si conociera todo de mí, me dio una sonrisa arrogante—Reconozco esa sonrisa, ni siquiera me interesa tu novio

—Tan inocente que eres—Me toco la cara—En un mundo tan cruel, tienes tanta cola que te pisen mi querida conejita—Me guiñó el ojo—Tiene razón, la voz de la experiencia habla—Les dijo—No tienen que perseguir hombres, ellos las persiguen a ustedes

—Vaya, lo dice quién ha tenido relaciones sexuales con más de la mitad de la escuela

—Mejor puta que frígida, aprendan babys—Nos guiñó el ojo—Por cierto, escuche, algunas cosas que ustedes sabían sobre Tamaki, ustedes lo saben todo

—La esposa de él trabaja en la cafetería del centro, donde toca la banda de la escuela—Le dije, sabiendo lo que ella se disponía a averiguar

—Gracias niña bonita—Me dijo, se puso sus gafas y camino como si todo el mundo la deseara

—Retomando tu tema Tonton—Le dije, esperando que un día no se me saliera Tonten— Ve a decirle sobre tus sentimientos, no pierdes nada

Di media vuelta, volviendo a las clases.

Imagine lo peor cuando Samui se dirigió a mí, como si fuera una niña tonta, como si supiera de mí y mi relación. Nosotras sabíamos todo, los chismes nos llegaban como pan caliente, muchas niñas llegaban a nosotras y lo contaban como si fuéramos amigas de toda la vida, criticábamos como si fuera un deporte, pero yo no sabía nada de la gente que me rodeaba ni ella sabía de mí. Yo procuraba no contar mucho sobre mi vida, a la gente no le importa, así como a mí no me importa su vida, yo escucho y digo lo que me da asco, escucho y digo lo que me parece mal, tengo que tener un escudo, tengo que decirle las cosas a los demás para que ellos me teman y no me digan nada.

—Hola, somos de la facultad de TIC y estamos aquí para hablarles sobre nuestra base de datos, la hicimos con el propósito –sin fines de lucro- de que la gente socialice, creemos que existiendo tecnología la sociedad no avanza, y como saben, un problema es la comunicación, muchas veces nos puede acercar, pero muchas otras veces nos aleja, así que pensamos, como parte de nuestro proyecto crear una base de datos para sociabilizar, claro, el usuario será anónimo, para todos aquellos que quieran participar, solo se registran con la matrícula de la escuela y ustedes ajustan su perfil y sus datos a su gusto, cuando este proyecto finalice, esperemos que sea para la peda de disfraces, y ustedes tendrán la oportunidad de conocerán a la persona con la que hablan, o si ustedes gustan conocerla antes, no hay ningún problema—Dijo, más nervioso por dar el anuncio en dos minutos en vez de que la gente le entendiera

—Esto es como cartas anónimas, tú publicas tu historia en línea y varias personas la verán, entonces las interesadas se comunicaran contigo—Explico la del cabello azul—Quizá tenga sus desperfectos, pero es un proyecto que tenemos en mente para ver su efectividad, así que si se animan, les dejaremos unas hojas para que se inscriban y así tener un conteo exacto de cuantas personas se inscribirán para mejorarlo, de manera respetuosa les pedimos ante todo los valores, sé que a unos les llego la pubertad después y el pito no les creció, así que de la manera más atenta a esos pito chicos, ¡Maduren! Y no comenten cosas que no tienen nada que ver, es un proyecto serio

—Bueno, ya los escucharon—Añadió el profesor

—Tal vez lo vean como algo superficial—Volvió a añadir—Pero muchos de nosotros hemos fracasado en relaciones, familiares, de pareja, de amigos, quizá sea momento de remediar nuestros errores y comenzar a reconquistar lo que hemos perdido, tal vez es tiempo de pedir perdón o de decir cosas que no hemos dicho, hay gente, entre nosotros que ha tenido un mal día y que necesita ayuda, creo que la única manera de mejorar como personas es vernos a través de los otros, así que les pido su cooperación como gente madura y responsable, así que, eso sería todo.

De ella también sabía, su nombre era Konan, y por andar de puta, perdió a ese chico de cabello naranja que estaba con ella, también conocía a la loca, que solo nos miraba, esa que había perdido a su abuela, su novio la cuidaba, cuidaba de ella, un chico como él no tendría por qué estar atado a la vida mental de ella, pero así es esto, el amor no conoce los límites. Hay personas que deberían estar juntos y no lo están, pero hay otras que no deberían estarlo y lo están, vaya paradoja.

—¿Vas de compras Ino?

Les negué con la cabeza y subí a mi auto, me llamó la atención de lo que hablaron, no por el ámbito sentimental, más bien por el ámbito morboso.

Tomé un volante que habían pegado en el parabrisas y una nota de odio contra mi persona, accedí a la página desde mi teléfono, marque la matrícula y enseguida se me dio acceso. No habían pasado dos horas, pero había más de 200 mensajes, la mitad de ellos obscenos, miré de uno por uno, algunos comentarios, algunas sugerencias.

Arranque el auto con el teléfono en la mano y en cada semáforo me detenía a leer, incluso cuando estuve a punto de chocar el auto, le levante el dedo medio acelerando.

Cuando llegue a casa, me quede media hora en el auto, viendo algo que me llamara la atención, hasta que apreció ese comentario.

"Tuve un novio al quise en verdad quise mucho, estuve profundamente enamorada de él, fue mi primer novio, y pensé que iba a durar para siempre, las cosas eran complicadas, las primeras peleas fueron duras pero las pudimos superar, y pensé que el mundo sería fácil después de eso, pero no lo fue, él tenía problemas y yo quise estar para él siempre, nuestra relación se volvió complicada, tanto que lo llevo a buscar amor donde no existía, y lo mismo fue para mí, creía ver amor donde no existía, él no me quería, pero me convencía que si con cualquier acción mínima que él hacía, no estoy compartiendo esto para desanimarlas, ni mucho menos para que sientan lastima por mi chicas, pero de algún modo, les comparto mi historia para que decidan valorarse, son bonitas, de algún modo, el arte es abstracto, cada quien es hermoso a su manera, así que la pregunta que tengo es ¿Conociendo el pasado de aquella persona, como pueden seguir queriendo algo a su lado?"

La pregunta era subjetiva, obviamente.

Yo conozco el pasado de mi novio, nos conocemos desde niños, lo conozco desde que éramos pequeños, pero él no conoce el amor que le tengo, no creo que tenga una idea de lo que siento por él, ni yo creo tener una idea de lo que él siente por mí, creo que lo idealizo demasiado y creo que él me subestima demasiado.

¿Hasta qué punto decides que es suficiente? ¿Suficiente de su amor? ¿Suficiente de apariencias? Suficiente de todo, o cuando es poco. ¿Poco amor? Y tenemos que dar más.

Respondí inmediatamente.

"Creemos que tenemos la nula esperanza de que ellos cambien por nosotras"—Eso fue lo que puse

"Una persona cambia solo porque él quiere, no creo que cambie por otras, mucho menos si es hombre, los hombres cambian porque sí, cambian de mujeres, cambian de opinión"—Esa fue otra respuesta

"¿Cuándo decides que es suficiente?"—Pregunte nuevamente

"No sean ridículas, manden a los hombres a la verga"—Respondió alguien más

"Mi caso es que, tengo una relación de lo más maravillosa, pero es secreta, no queremos que nadie se meta, ni que nadie juzgue, no tiene porque si una no se mete en sus asuntos, pero, las mismas apariencias son las que nos hacen tener problemas, es una relación complicada, es una relación en la obscuridad, ¿Qué pensara la gente de nosotros si se entera que andamos?..."—Escribí

"Amor prohibido murmuran por las calles, porque somos de distintas sociedades…Adelante, sigue contando"

"No creo que la gente lo tome bien, él es único y diferente, pero…es prohibido socialmente, mi madre no lo aceptaría, es decir mi madre, a ella solo le importa, su reputación, su estatus, y no, no lo aceptara, yo lo amo y él me ama, pero él no quiere que la gente se entere, no quiere que nos juzguen o nos digan cosas, sobre todo no quiere que me lastimen, y aparentamos no andar para que nadie sospeche, pero él se va por lo extremista y paranoico, al punto de llegar a estar con otras mujeres para que nadie sospeche que esté conmigo, en cambio yo soy sumisa y lo respeto, y…"

Arroje el teléfono lejos, pero comenzaron a llegar las notificaciones.

"Que la sociedad no te impida amarlo, que importa si tu estas fea y el guapo, si él es gordo y tu flaca, si él es un psicópata, el amor es amor"

"¿Por qué eres así? No seas pendeja, si él anda de puto ¿Por qué tu no?"

"No necesitas aparentar, deberían liberar su amor"

"El amor apesta y sus vidas son aburridas, al final terminarán lastimándolas"

"¿Cuál es tu duda?"

Mis lágrimas comenzaron a bajar, como si el amor también fuera un lenguaje universal, todos hablando de sus historias, de cómo les va bien, de cómo lo pueden demostrar, a ellos no los tienen en el closet, guardado, al menos han probado la dicha de sufrir, al menos saben lo que es perder momentos valiosos.

Lo peor es que aunque mi amor termine nunca se agotara, porque es un amor diferente, es un amor único, es un amor especial.

No podré dejarle de amar, quizá de una forma sí, pero siempre habrá otra.

"¿Cómo el amor te puede destruir de tal manera?"—Pregunte

"¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo para solucionarlo? Por lo que veo esa persona no te deja avanzar"

"¿Avanzar? Él me hace sentir tan cómoda, ¿La comodidad no te deja avanzar?"—Pregnte

"No cariño, la comodidad no te deja crecer"

Me quede pensando. Sí, mire el espejo de mi coche, lo malo de mi rostro es que no podía ocultar la tristeza, es que se notaba, o quizá yo era la única porque conocía mi verdadero rostro y las cosas que escondía debajo, me sentía patética al amar a alguien y eso no es lo que se tiene que sentir.

Perdí a mi mejor amiga y quizá a mi mejor amigo por quedarme con él.

Solo porque no podía ser sincera, y era una carga pesada, una carga que tenía que llevar en la espalda.

"¿Cómo es eso? ¿Me lo explican? ¿De qué hablan? Yo nunca he tenido novio."

El tema se desvió, por las primeras relaciones, que siempre son un fracaso, pero mi relación era infinita. No se podía terminar nunca.

Todos dicen que esa es una de las maravillas de cuando por primera vez te enamoras, nunca le vez fin, nunca vez un inicio, ni un fin, nunca sabes cuándo comienza, puesto que no tienes experiencia, puesto que no sabes nada. Pero a diferencia de ellas, yo he tratado de informarme, leyendo artículos, sobre como la amígdala influye en eso, y como la dopamina está relacionada con la depresión, si se reduce la dopamina puede causar una depresión, pero creo que él aumenta mis niveles, él hace que mi pulso se acelere, y mis niveles de adrenalina comiencen a subir, causándome sudoración y espasmos y nerviosismo.

Y…

Es increíble como una persona cause esto, se supone que…

Suspiré, y baje del auto, esfumando todas estas cosas.

—Ya llegué mamá—Dije, deje mis llaves en la mesa, ella no respondió, seguía observando sus películas, sus años de oro, sus recuerdos dorados. Lo único que la única con papá…o con ese señor que deposito en la vagina de mi madre sus espermatozoides, quizá le provoco un orgasmo o quizá no y por eso mi madre esta así de enojada con el mundo, quizá por eso nos odia y por eso a nosotros no nos cae bien.

Me deprimía observando, como ella contaba, la triste historia de cómo mi padre la abandono, y de cómo ella lo amó y aún lo sigue amando, ella dice que a pesar de que fuese actuación, él no se metió en su papel, él la amaba realmente, y lo notaba, no sé si era porque sigo siendo una niña pequeña con la ilusión de que sus padres se amen, o por qué ellos hacían chispa o porque no sé qué es el amor y le creo a las personas que me dicen que es.

Recordé a Samui, diciendo sus palabras. Ella no sabe nada de mi vida, y no tiene por qué saberla, no le he dado motivos.

"Iré tarde" Me llego el mensaje, suspiré, pensando en con quién estará esta noche y las lágrimas caían, era difícil llorar, siempre pensando no ser lo suficiente para afrontar esto.

No he logrado tener el respeto que quiero, no he logrado mejorar mis expresiones, no he logrado nada, ni siquiera me he tragado mis sentimientos.

Las lágrimas se impregnan en mi piel, como tatuajes, como perfume. Y mi rostro queda rojo. Y no tolero verme así.

Si él estuviera aquí, me besaría la frente, y me diría "No me gusta verte así, mucho menos que sea por mí, estoy aquí para protegerte, estoy aquí para cuidarte, no para lastimarte" y luego bajaría por la ventana, y se iría, y no lo vería hasta el siguiente día, fingiendo que entre nosotros no pasa nada, y no podíamos estar en público y si lo estamos, él saldría huyendo.

A los ojos de los demás, quizá sea linda, pero a los ojos de él no lo soy, porque si lo fuera, me respetaría así como yo lo respeto a él, y no estoy con otros hombres, y los evito.

Y es que esto duele tanto.

¿Por qué sufrimos por amor? ¿Por qué no sufrimos por las malas notas? ¿O porque sufrimos por ambas?

Mire de nuevo el teléfono

"No todas las personas te tienen que amar de la forma en que tú quieres que lo hagan, otras personas simplemente te aman de la forma más mundana que saben"

"Algunos pueden amar en base al sexo, otros pueden amar en base a la inteligencia o la habilidad"

"Muchos otros fingen amarte solo para conseguir tocarte la vagina"

"El chiste es que mientras unos aman otro fingen, pero es difícil saber cuándo eso pasa, dichosos son aquellos que aman y es mutuo y reciproco"

"¿Por qué los hombres no opinan en esta conversación?"

"Porque son culos"

"Aquí presente un hombre, macho alfa, pelo en pecho, lomo plateado"

"¿Cómo sabemos que eres hombre?"

"Porque quiero conquistar a una mujer de las que están aquí, estoy interesado en una y quiero parecer interesante para que ella me haga caso"

"Eres una mujer, un hombre no revelaría eso"

"¿Eres lesbiana?"

"mierda"

¿Acaso será Q?

Me apareció un mensaje, sobre que la aplicación había sido actualizada. Aparecieron más botones, más opciones, la opción de tomar y enviar alguna foto, las fotos no se hicieron esperar.

Ahí estaba una foto del pene de alguien, había fotos de mujeres desnudas, mujeres que probablemente irían en la escuela, subidas por los mismos miembros, ahora había categorías nuevas, abrí la carpeta de "Chismes".

Había diversas fotos, todos las subían, deje caer el teléfono cuando vi la foto de Sasuke me quede impresionada, no tenía playera, estaba en los vestidores, pero eso no fue lo que me impacto, fue que de fondo saliera su novia, su novia besándose con mi Novio.

Quizá esa maldita zorra este un paso delante de mí.

Sentí un coraje florecer.

Estaban comentando esa foto. "Y todo se derrumbó, dentro de mí, dentro de mí"

Maldita sea.

¡HIJA DE PUTA! ¡MALDITA SAMUI HIJA DE PUTA!

¡MALDITO SASUKE HIJO DE PUTA!

¡HIJOS DE PUTA!


	10. Amor (Utakata)

**Mi amor**

 **Déjate llevar**

 **Late dentro de mí...**

 **Deja tu ceguera**

 **Mi amor**

 **Has encontrado la paz**

 **Que buscabas**

 **Para ser libre**

 **Diste todo de ti**

 **En la llamada**

 **Te arriesgaste y**

 **Caiste por nosotros**

 **Llegaste pensativo**

 **Me amaste fielmente**

 **Me enseñaste el honor**

 **Lo hiciste por mi**

 **Esta noche dormirás para siempre**

 **Esperarás por mi**

 **Mi amor**

 **Ahora soy fuerte**

 **Me diste todo**

 **Me diste todo lo que tenías**

 **Y ahora estoy en mí hogar**

Ahí, nuevamente estaba su rostro despreocupado. Me sentí él más patético, no podía mantener una mujer a mi lado, sin embargo ella seguía conmigo. ¿Por qué? Era la pregunta que me hacía todos los días.

¿Por qué estaba conmigo?

—¿Cómo te fue?—Me dijo al salir de su casa, le di una rosa que había cortado del jardín de la "otra".—Gracias—Dijo, abrazándome y depositando un beso en mi mejilla, la cual quedo marcada por su labial, aspiro la flor, como si pudiera retener el momento, como si pudiera adivinar los sentimientos que deposite en esa flor, como si de verdad lo estuviera valorando.

—Supongo que bien—Le respondí, metí mis manos a los bolsillos—Bonito color—Le dije señalando sus labios y recordando otros labios tocando los míos y dejando marcas de ese mismo color

Sonrió, con un color conocido en sus mejillas—Sí, gracias, ¿Te gustó así?—Sonreí, completamente, sin enseñar los dientes, y ella volvió a besarme, dejando marcas de mi boca a mis orejas, un camino que recorría con mis dedos después de que ella se retiraba y tomaba mi mano, caminamos por las banquetas de su casa, dando una vuelta alrededor de su calle en silencio, yo siempre la observaba desde atrás, observaba su mano, el movimiento al doblarla y el hueso que sobresalía en su codo.

Mi teléfono timbró y ella me miro, observe cada movimiento en cámara lenta, capturando su cara y la sonrisa que ponía— ¿No responderás?—Me pregunto

—Estoy contigo, y nada más importa

Puse ese pretexto, para que ella se concentrara en seguir caminando.

Este día nos sentamos en el parque, y a continuación soltó una risa antes de contarme sus cosas.

—Es un día hermoso, no sé si te lo he dicho, pero me gustaría recordártelo, este es mi lugar favorito, para venir después de un día lluvioso

—¿Caminaste de la escuela a tú hogar?—Le pregunté, ella asintió satisfecha, porque había recordado algo

—Me parece que no eres tan distraído como aparentas—Me dijo y depositó un beso en mi mano, no la soltó, miré hacia el horizonte, escuchando lo que ella decía, escuchaba y pensaba, imaginaba ser ella con eso que me relataba.—Los días así solía caminar con mi papá, pero ya sabes, con eso de que no tiempo porque viene su nueva hija, se la pasa de un lado a otro decorando la habitación y comprando cosas, no me molesta, estoy emocionada, pero esperaría que, al menos, me pusiera atención algunas veces. Hoy me puse en la ventana, sé que no se veía nada por la lluvia, pero intente capturar el momento, así que tome algunos pinceles y me puse a "inmortalizar" el momento, desearía tener una cámara, y grabarlo, ya sabes, quiero mi cuarto negro para que, cuando yo quiera, pueda reproducir esos momentos que me agradan demasiado, ¿Si me entiendes? Como si tuviera un cine en mi cuarto, y pudiera poner todo eso que me gusta, incluso te pondría a ti

—Ya tienes tu habitación llena de fotos de nosotros— Le dije

—Por eso es que aún no la quiero pintar negra

Vi las comillas que se formaban en sus labios y saboree el momento cuando le robe un beso, todos los besos con ella eran robados, porque no los sentía propios a pesar de que ella insistía que era mía, entonces miré el tonó de estos, y me recordaron tantos labios que habían estado sobre de mí cuando los de ella no lo estaban, o después de los que ella estaban venían otros.

Así que trate de imaginarla en su habitación, poniendo fotos de nosotros, y me sentí triste, triste ser ella y tener a alguien como yo a su lado.

Intente ser ella y mirarme al espejo, sonreír, saludar, y…

Entonces vinieron las imágenes de mujeres que estuvieron debajo de mí cuando ella llamaba porque me había retrasado unas horas.

—Me gusta tu rostro, ese perfil—La alague, de nuevo sus mejillas tomaron color

—Me gustas tú—Me dedico sus palabras, antes de mirar el sol metiéndose entre las montañas, observe cada detalle de su rostro, observe sus expresiones tristes.

Ella era así, ella no decía nada, no le importaba que la lastimaran si ella obtenía un poco de felicidad a cambio, yo sabía que ella sabía que yo la engañaba y estaba en mí la incertidumbre de no saber si me amaba como realmente decía o me amaba como yo quería me que amase; Porque ella se callaba todo, ella se callaba lo que le dolía, y comenzaba a hablar de las cosas que la hacían feliz, como si en el mundo existieran cosas ocultas que ella descubriría para tener una efímera chispa de felicidad, para seguir viviendo un poquito más, entonces ella se miraba horas al espejo, llorando, conocía cada detalle de su rostro y se analizaba, primero se conocería ella, primero se vería llorar ella antes que los otros, antes de que yo pudiera verla llorar frente a mí y entonces dibujaba esa estúpida sonrisa en su rostro con su lápiz labial, utilizaba sus labios y sus ojos como lienzo.

—Se metió el sol

—Sigue afuera—Le dije, sacando los dientes a relucir, entonces ella se detenía segundos a pensar y posarse en mis brazos, y cuando yo olía su cabello, me di cuenta de que muchas cosas de ella me hacían recordar a otras mujeres.

Contó los nudillos de cada mano y besó las heridas que tenía en ellos.

—No entiendo como aparecen de la nada—Me dijo, sus labios eran tan suaves, no quería que temblaran cuando escuchara que de nuevo hablaban de mis engaños

—Ni yo—Sonreí ampliamente, mintiendo, recordando las discusiones con las otras mujeres y golpeando interminables veces la pared

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar de nuevo, ella no lo pudo ignorar esta vez y lo saco de mi bolsillo, me lo tendió sin ver la pantalla, lo tome de su mano, y la jale contra mí, besando sus venas azules que se marcaban en sus blancos brazos, tenía una piel tan exquisita, no quería tocarla por miedo a mancharla, con miedo a que al primer contacto se pudiera pudrir.

—Te quiero—Me soltó

—Yo también lo hago—Le dije, moví un cabello que le estorbaba, lo deposite detrás de su oreja

—¿Tenemos planes para este fin?

—¿Tenemos?—Arquee la ceja

—Si, como ir al cine, o venir aquí, o simplemente—Mire hacia el frente—Cada quien quedarse en su casa, como la mayor parte de los fines—De reojo vi como agachaba su mirada, y como desenredaba su mano de mi brazo

—Sí, saldremos

—¿A dónde?—Pregunto contenta, ansiosa, desesperada

—No sé, tú lo propusiste

De nuevo se desanimó, pero volvió a poner su sonrisa— ¿Te acuerdas como nos conocimos?

Abrí los ojos, e intente calmarme, no lo recordaba, sentí como si estuviera en un examen.

—¿Me lo narras?—Le pedí—Veré si es que tú lo recuerdas

Se paró de inmediato—Esta bien, cierra los ojos—Me pidió, así lo hice, escuche que pisaba algunas hojas secas, y escuche que reía—Ábrelos—Se había puesto un bigote de chocolate—Todo empezó así, era como el siglo XVIII y entonces yo estaba muy peinado—Se hizo su cabello hacía atrás—Entonces, mi mirada se posaba en aquellas damiselas con vestidos ampones y ahí estabas tú, no sé realmente que estaba buscando encontrar ese día, pero te mire a ti, y tú volteaste y sonreíste, pero no era conmigo, aun así me sentí la persona más afortunada de la fiesta porque casi me sonreías, de inmediato pensé, Oh a ella—Me señaló—La quiero tener en mis brazos esta noche, y quizá para siempre

—Así no fue—La interrumpí, estirando mi mano, ella me dio la suya, y chupe el bigote que tenía arriba de sus labios, sentí el delineado perfecto de estos y con un dedo los recorrí, entonces ella se sentí y comencé mi actuación—No fue un día cualquiera—Le dije, divertido y entusiasmado—Había regresado de la torre más alta, un poco decepcionado, ya sabes, el dragón, era muy fuerte, ¡Tenía músculos en los músculos!

—No—Dijo, con sarcasmo

—sí, tú no lo recuerdas porque

Saltó de su lugar y se paró frente a mí— Estaba embobada observando como el dragón tomaba tu delicado cuerpo y tu luchabas contra él y gritabas como niña asustada, entonces reí—La tome de la cintura—Si justo así te tenían, paralizado, el dragón te tenía envuelto en su puño-garra-mutante, entonces escuché el crujir de tus huesos y fue ahí cuando

—Cuando viniste a rescatarme

—Exacto—Respondió—Tomé mi espada, y le corte un dedo, obviamente tú te espantaste

—Y me desmaye no lo olvides

—Y te desmayaste, no podías soportar ver sangre, mucho menos en tu polo nuevo, que por cierto te lucía fantástico

—A mí todo me luce fantástico

—Sí—Me acomodo los cabellos detrás de la oreja—Todo te luce fantástico

Hubo silencio, ella intentó besarme.

—Tengo que irme—Le dije, sintiéndome incomodo—Hay cosas pendientes que deje—Asintió, sin más remedio dio media vuelta, se regresó para besarme y fue a su casa, cuando ella dio media vuelta, respondí el teléfono que comenzaba a timbrar

—Te quiero—Me repitió

—Lo siento, se me olvido de nuevo ¿Cierto?—Le dije a la persona que había llamado, la observe y se abrazó a si misma mientras caminaba—Yo también lo hago—Le grite— mira hacia atrás—Cuando giró, le mande un beso y en este le mandaba el poco cariño que expresaba, ella sonrió y siguió caminando dirigiendo su mirada al frente—Yo también lo hago—Susurré para mí mismo, y colgué el teléfono

A los 3 minutos en el mismo sitio decidí seguirla, ver que es lo que hacía, aplastaba las hojas mientras caminaba, iba por la orilla tratando de no salirse de la raya amarilla, saludaba a unas cuantas personas, le compraba un helado al anciano, y llegaba hasta el árbol que esta fuera de su casa, ponía su cabeza en sus rodillas y se abrazaba, hasta que llegaba el cachorro que le di a lamerle las mejillas, sentí la creciente necesidad de ir, abrazarla, pero, esto no funcionaba así, no podía hacerle daño y luego quererla.

El teléfono sonó de nuevo y respondí —¿Estás con ella verdad?—Me pregunto, mientras veía a mi novia voltear a todos lados, me escondí detrás del buzón, ella se levantó y yo comencé mi andar

—¿Qué quieres?—Le respondí

—Dime si estás con ella, quiero que vengas a mi casa, ahora

—¿A dónde crees que voy? Estoy afuera abre

—No es verdad, no estás afuera—Le colgué, fatigado e ignoré sus llamadas

Me subí al auto y me dirigí con aquella.

—¿Ya te hizo el drama, cierto?—La vi lavar el auto, y sonrió con malicia, salí del mío y me recibió con un beso lleno de jabón—Diablos, si vas a venir no creo que seas tan descarado para traer ese beso pintado—Intentó borrarlo pero me quite, se me quedo mirando y luego lo hizo desaparecer con su brazo

—¿Quién me hizo drama?—Le pregunte

—La otra

De nuevo esa palabra, otra, otra, otra…

—No

—Cariño, sé que vienes conmigo después de un día duro con la otra

—No sé a quién te refieres

Entornó los ojos—Por dios, ¿Crees que soy estúpida?

—Ya basta Samui, no vine aquí por dramas

—No hago drama, solo digo que…Es raro, pero, te considero alguien en mi vida

Me senté en el pasto y encendí el cigarrillo—¿Alguien con quien follas?

—Mira, tenemos pareja, más sin embargo, tú sabes…

—Samui, no estoy para juegos

—Bien, vamos a coger, si es lo que quieres—Me dijo, se agacho y me quito el cigarrillo

Caminó frente a mí, la seguí, me recostó en el sofá y ella hizo todo el trabajo, estiré mis brazos a lo largo del sofá mientras la veía, ella colocó el cigarrillo en mis labios, y se quitó la ropa, levante una ceja y ella se emocionó, gimió cuando se puso arriba de mí, me daba igual lo que ella hiciera, ella sentía que me satisfacía y yo la hacía sentir que así era.

—¿Te gusta?—Me pregunto

—Sí a ti te gusta me gusta

Tomé mi teléfono y comencé a mandar mensajes, a ella realmente no le importo, puse una mano en su teta y comencé a masajearla.

De nuevo comenzó la llamada, entorné los ojos, pero vi que era ella.

Arroje a Samui y me subí el pantalón antes de responder.

—Hey—Le dije, con una sonrisa, el espejo quedaba frente a mí para que pudiera reflejar mi hipocresía, lo mal nacido que estaba siendo, lo hijo de puta

—Conseguí boletos para esta noche al cine, por si te interesa

—Sí—Le dije, mientras que Samui intentaba hacerme sexo oral

—¿Estás ocupado?

—Un poco, pero no importa—Le respondí—¿Paso por ti?

Su voz se desanimó—Sí

Y colgó.

¿Qué mierda?

—Estuvo delicioso—Dijo, limpiándose la boca, arquee una ceja

—Tengo que irme

—Espera

Pero no lo hice, salí, acomode todo y subí al coche.

Arranque con Samui persiguiéndome en bragas, suspire, mientras vi por el retrovisor como ella decía adiós.

Aparque en casa de Tenten.

—Con ¿Con quién estabas?—Pregunto, suspiro y acarició mi mejilla—Dijiste que iba a ser la única

—Lo eres

—Dijiste, más bien lo prometiste, ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

Suspiré cansado—¿Hacerte qué?

—¿Por qué las sigues viendo? ¿Qué te están dando que no te haya dado?

—Bueno, no hacen escándalos—Le dije, descaradamente, su vestido se ondeó con el aire y sus cabellos flotaron más allá de mi vista

—Se supone que soy tu novia y tengo el derecho de hacerte lo que a mí se me plazca

—Ellas también lo son cariño

—¿Qué te parecerá si yo tengo a alguien más? ¿He? ¿Qué te pareciera que yo anduviera con otro? ¿Cómo te sentirías?

—Me daría igual—Dije riendo—Si se las quieres dar a otro adelante, si quieres estar con alguien más adelante, es tu elección.—Y aquí venían las lágrimas—Mierda Tenten, no te estoy lastimando, deja de hacerte la victima

—¿Por qué me buscas? ¿Por qué aparentas que te importo y luego?... Luego no

—Malita sea, puedes conseguirte a cualquier imbécil, no soy el único

—Pero yo te quiero a ti, para mi sola

—No puedo ser solo de una.

—MIERDA UTAKATA, MIERDA

Golpee el árbol—Ya basta, me caga que te hagas la pinche víctima, tu quisiste jugar este juego, tú quieres seguir conmigo.

—Es que te quiero para mí

Suspiré, la rodee con mis brazos—Algún día, me tengo que ir ¿Sí?—Le bese la frente

—Es que como puedes seguir con esa maldita puta de Hotaru—Chilló—Es una maldita puta, cree que con esa pinche cara te puede tener a sus pies, he visto cómo eres con ella, y no me puedo quedar callada mientras a ella le das todo y a mí no me das una miseria de lo que le das a ella, se burla de mí porque no te puedo tener

—Y tú te burlas de ella porque estoy contigo en vez de estar completamente con ella, ¿Confórmate con esa parte, quieres?

—No puedo, no puedo…Quiero tenerte todo, todo de ti, quiero tu tiempo, que tus sonrisas sean para mí, quiero que estés conmigo, ya son seis meses, en los que estás con ella, y yo no obtengo nada.

Suspiré—Ok, tengo que irme

—Quédate

—No

—Por favor, quédate

—No

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque hablas puras tonterías y me aburres—Le dije, vi su cara herida, pero realmente me dio igual

—No entiendo, tú me conociste así, fuimos amigos, pensé que estabas enamorado

—No la puedo dejar Tenten

—Pero tú no la quieres, me quieres a mí

—La quiero.

—Si la quisieras no estarías conmigo Utakata, no me hubieras elegido a mí a pesar de que la tenías a ella, explícame como esta eso, como puedes tener a dos personas queriéndote, y tú no elegir a ninguna, porque no me estas eligiendo a mí pero tampoco a ella, Utakata explícame, dime

Entorné los ojos y camine al auto, ella me siguió, abrí la puerta y ella la cerró

—No me dejes así, tengo, tengo muchas dudas

—Se acabó Tenten—Me empujo al coche

—No, no se acaba, tienes que elegir, tienes que elegir

—A ella—Le dije cansado

—Porque, si tú me quieres a mí, me quieres a mí—Dijo, mientras nuevamente me golpeaba, y me empujaba al carro—Tú quieres estar conmigo pero no quieres lastimarla verdad, por eso me lastimas a mí porque sabes que a pesar de todo lo que hagas estaré para ti, sabes que siempre estoy para ti, desde que fuimos amigos, pero si me miras como tu amiga, y si me vieras de esta manera ¿Qué me dirías?

—Que te fueras

—Pero me estás diciendo que me quede, realmente no quieres que me vaya ¿Verdad? ¿Quieres que lo haga? ¿ME QUIERES?

No le respondí, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

—Estoy sufriendo por ti—Dijo, como si su voz fuese atacada con millones de cuchillos—Y no te importa

—Yo no pedí que lo hicieras

—VETE, VETE, VETE

Dijo, así lo hice, se quedó observando cómo me alejaba, igual que todas aquellas mujeres que me querían o me quisieron, llegue a casa, al fin, algo de tranquilidad, las palabras de Tenten…

—VETE DE AQUÍ—Grito, pensé que me decía a mí, pero vi salir a Mikoshi

—¿Qué haces aquí?—Le pregunte

—Llévatelo de aquí, Utakata—Me pidió Yukata llorando

—No es necesario, ya me voy.

Salió por la puerta y Yukata se soltó llorando, se dejó caer en el pasillo.

—Basta de dramas—Le dije, ella no me podía mirar a la cara, di media vuelta y la deje

—Soy tu hermana—Me dijo—¿No te importa lo que me pase?

La deje sola y me fui a encerrar. Al fin un poco de tranquilidad.

Observe algunas fotos de Hotaru, está muy linda, como para que le cause el dolor.

Mire el techo, mire las paredes de mi habitación.

—Utakata—Me pidió permiso de entrar, llorando, tan desgraciadamente, ella no esperaba respuesta—Utakata…—O creo que si la esperaba— ¿Es cierto lo que dicen?

Guarde silencio para ver si se iba, pero no escuchaba sus pasos alejándose de mi habitación.

—¿Te has cogido a mi amiga? ¿A Matsuri?

—Tsk

Yukata abrió la puerta, mantuve mis ojos cerrados.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? ¿No te importa lo que siente o piense? Matty era mi amiga, ella tenía un novio que la cuidaba, Utakata…

Tire las cosas de mi buro, rompiendo la foto que tenía de mi familia, Yukata se espantó.

—¿Es que no puedo estar tranquillo un momento?

¿Por qué todas las malditas mujeres tenían algún problema conmigo?

—Utakata—Corrió a abrazarme—No te pongas así, ¿No ves en lo que te estas convirtiendo?, tú eres mi hermano y te quiero, pero no permitiré que me dañes a mí o a Rin…

¿No ves en lo que te estas convirtiendo?

¡No ves en lo que te estas convirtiendo!

¿NO VES EN LO QUE TE ESTAS CONVIRTIENDO?

Tomé a Yukata de los hombros y la arroje lejos de mí, había caído en los pedazos de fotografía que quedaban, ella ahogo un grito, aspire profundo, y escuche los pasos de Rin, acercándose.

—¿Qué sucede aquí?

—Eso no les importa, ahora lárguense

Comencé a caminar a la salida…

—Eres nuestra única opción Utakata, no nos dejes—Me susurro Yukata

¿Por qué las mujeres se empeñaban en depender de mí?

Me detuve a escuchar lo que iban a decir, observe como Rin ayudaba a Yukata,

—Estamos pasando por momentos difíciles Utakata, no eres el único, creo que como hermanos debemos estar unidos.

—No te conviertas en él—Hablo Yukata

Observe el suelo, y golpe la pared con fuerza, ¿Por qué me comparaban con él?

—No te estamos sugiriendo que eres como él, sino que te des cuenta en lo que te estás convirtiendo, hermano—Dijo Rin—Antes de que sea demasiado tarde…

Ignoré sus advertencias, como siempre.

Salí de ese lugar, estaba impecable, no había un día que lo viera sucio, ni un traste fuera de lugar o sucio.

Las expresiones de mis hermanas se repetían una y otra vez en mi mente, sus ojos, su mirada, y los recuerdos venían a mi mente. Mi madre, con esa mirada perdida, aclamando ayuda, pidiendo ayuda, sonriéndonos, quedándose con nosotros…

Mis pies me dirigieron a ese lugar, donde sabía que me recibirían con las piernas abiertas, nuevamente.

Me recibieron con un golpe en la espalda, mientras el aroma impregnaba mi ser, mariguana por todas partes, igual que botellas de alcohol y mujeres mostrando de más.

—Bienvenido Bro—Me abrazaron y me dirigieron al centro de la mesa, para jugar el "ahorcado" —Menciona una letra

—Si adivinas la palabra completa es una mamada, si adivinas una letra es un shot,si no adivinas ni verga es una fumada, así que di una letra

Acababan de comenzar y era una palabra grande. Más bien varias palabras

—Lleva una A

A _ _ _ A _ A _ _ _ _ _A _ _ _ _

Me dieron un vaso, todos aplaudieron

—¿Quién fue el maricon que puso esta oración?—Gritaron

—Fue el cabrón de Deidara

Observe como el rubio se reía, al verme se puso nervioso y le susurro algo a una chica, ambos rieron, ignore de nuevo a ese tipo y observe de nuevo.

—O

A _ _ _ A _ A _ O _ _ _A _ O _ _

—I—Dije nuevamente

A _ _ _ A _ A _ O _ _ _A _ O _ I

—Vas ganando—Me guiñó el ojo, hizo que me sentara en el sofá y se subió arriba de mí—Olviden ese aburrido juego, mejor vamos a ver de qué tamaño la tiene

La detuve, no sabía quién era, no conocía su nombre, ella elevo la mirada.

—¿Eres hombre o no?

Su rostro me hizo recordar el de Hotaru—Necesito mi shot—Le dije, todos aplaudieron

Algunos seguían diciendo letras, y la habitación no tardo en llenarse de humo.

Me valía verga que los demás observaran como me la chupaba, sabía que deseaban estar en mi lugar, se esforzaba por sacarme un gemido, se esforzaba por hacer que me viniera, estaba tomando acciones desesperadas, metía la mano, se la metía toda a la boca hasta llegar a su garganta.

—Vamos, hermano, no tenemos todo el día, también estamos ansiosos.

Me daban shots, me arrojaban el humo, y nalgueaban a la mujer que tenía entre mis piernas, le arrebataban las prendas, la acariciaban, en una de esas la despojaron de su última prenda y empezaron su cochinero.

Un estúpido gangbang donde no se estaban tomando las medidas correctas.

Todos se peleaban por follarse a esta mujer.

Sonreía como estúpido debido al cochinero que flotaba en el aire y que entraba en mi organismo.

La tome de los cabellos, haciendo que me la chupara más rápido, andaba muy estúpido, la aleje y comencé a jalármela yo solo, pero ella insistió en que me viniera en su boca, alguien se sentó al lado de mí, la tomo de los pechos y se los masajeo, todo era risas y diversión, hasta que borrosamente, observe lo escrito.

—¿Qué dice?

—A no está completo aún—Dijo, bajándose los pantalones—Pero estaban hablando de mujeres que se habían cogido, la primera fue "Sakura" la segunda ha sido "Kanami" "Kenya" "Samui" "Casie"

—Sakura—Saboree su nombre en mis labios, había sido la primera en la lista—¿Quién propuso este juego?

—Alguien llamado Hidan

—No veo ni una mierda, ¿Me podrías decir quien más está en la lista?

—Seguro, Tsuki, Gynni, Ho—Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza—Hotamy, Manaka, lo siento, mi turno—Me golpeo el hombro, colocándose el condón, me quite la camisa, que asco

Me acerque lentamente y toque con mis dedos los nombres de todas aquellas mujeres que estaban en esta lista, viendo como unas habían pasado por mí, viendo como otras habían pasado por los colchones de estos camaradas.

A Y U _ ME _A COGI BOLA DE PENDEJOS

Observe las letras nuevamente, tome el maldito plumón y complete la frase.

A Yukata yo me la cogi bola de pendejos.

—¡DENLE UNA CERVEZA A ESE CABRÓN!

Mi cuello se giró al lugar de Deidara, arroje la lata de cerveza que me habían extendido, Deidara supo enseguida que era lo que iba a hacer, y corrió, corrió de mí, lo hice también, tambaleándome, de un lado a otro, aventando todo lo que estuviera frente a mí, pateando muchas cosas, hasta que lo agarre de los cabellos y lo empuje contra la televisión, todos se giraron.

—Oigan, nos estamos divirtiendo, no lo arruinen por mala copas

—¡YUKATA ES MI HERMANA!—Grite

—No es mi culpa que sea tan puta

Respondió, alguien me tenía agarrado, igual que a él, medio empujándolo hacia a mí, medio defendiéndolo. El jodido gangbang que hacían se detuvo y la mujer desnuda se postro en medio.

—Vamos chicos, no es tiempo para que peleen—Todos le dieron la razón, tomo una mano mía y una de Deidara, la coloco en sus enormes pechos—¿Por qué no desquitan su furia dentro de mí?

Deidara apretó el pezón de ella, y yo recorrí mi mano a su cuello, pensando que eso había hecho Deidara, y la empuje, mientras quería golpear a Deidara, las cosas salieron mal y se causó una enorme bola de puños y patadas, no sé cómo salí de esa casa.

Corrí a la mía, había sentido que corría con todas las fuerzas del mundo, mi estómago me dolía y en ocasiones me detenía un poco a tomar aire, aspiraba profundo.

La gente me observaba, la gente me evadía.

Vi la entrada a mi hogar, y corrí, de nuevo, tropezándome, tome la mano de ella antes que tocara.

—¿Qué mierda haces?

Ella me miro sorprendida, mierda, yo no le he hablado así

—Te espere dos horas afuera de…¿Qué te paso? Sabía que algo…

—Hotaru

Escuche un grito, me tambalee a la puerta y la abrí de golpe, viendo como alguien se subía arriba de Yukata. Camine dos pasos, pero alguien me había apuntado.

—Con que este es tu hermano—Susurró, observe la situación, parpadee, quería reaccionar, vi como golpeaba la mejilla de Yukata y quise…avanzar, pero un golpe en las rodillas me dijo que era imposible, estaba en el suelo—Esa basura de ahí, lastimo a mi amigo, quiero que sepas que eso es imperdonable...

—Yukata—Susurre…

—¡Esto no es un juego niña!—Escuche muy distante—Ten más cuidado con lo que haces, quiero que sepas que esto no es una advertencia…así que…cuidado—En abrir y cerras de mis ojos escuchaba partes diferentes, me sentía más derrotado de lo que jamás había estado, cerré los ojos de nuevo y tenía a Yukata llorando en mis pies, en otro abrir y cerrar de ojos me llevaban a el sofá, me pesaba abrir los ojos y veía sangre en el rostro de Hotaru…

—¿Qué has hecho?

Se disculpaba una y otra vez, una y otra vez, una y otra vez.

Hotaru estaba a mi lado ordenando cosas, mientras que Yukata se movía de un lado a otro, trayendo varios objetos.

—¿¡Que paso aquí!?—Habían hablado, me puse de pie, sabía de quien era esa voz, me tambaleaba, no permitiría que nos hiciera más daño… Él había matado a nuestra madre, él lo hizo y no permitiría que nos pusiera un dedo encima, no más…


	11. Mujeres con pasado (C)

**Sube a bordo**

 **Vamos a ir lento y a todo ritmo**

 **Claro y oscuro**

 **Abrázame fuerte y suave**

 **Estoy viendo el dolor**

 **Viendo el placer**

 **Nadie excepto tú, excepto yo**

 **excepto nosotros**

 **cuerpos juntos**

 **Amaría tenerte cerca**

 **Esta noche y siempre**

 **Amaría despertar a tu lado**

 **Así que vamos a disgustar a los vecinos**

 **En el lugar que se siente las lagrimas**

 **El lugar para perder tus miedos**

 **Si, conducta temeraria**

 **Un lugar que es tan puro, tan sucio y crudo**

 **Estar en la cama todo el día**

 **Hacer el amor y luchar**

 **Es nuestro paraiso**

 **y nuestra zona de guerra**

Soltó la cuchara en cuanto la pendejada salió de la boca de mi madre—Gracias—Mire fijamente el plato

—Samui—Le dije, pero ella no hizo caso, agarro su bolso y salió de ahí

—Deja que esa prostituta barata se largue de aquí, ojala y pida perdón a Dios por esto

—Dudo mucho que ella tenga un Dios—Habló la pareja actual de mi madre

—Y dudo mucho que aunque lo tenga este lo perdone. Debemos hacer oración por el alma impura de esa criatura

Rieron, y se metieron la lengua en unos segundos. Terminé la sopa que había preparado, se supone que esta sería la reunión de mierda para anunciar mi jodida beca. Al menos me siento orgulloso de mi mismo con mis malditos logros.

—Gracias, por la comida madre—Le di los créditos a ella, me asintió con la mano mientras seguía ocupada en desnudar al hijo de puta que le metía las manos a las bragas

A penas se escuchó el golpe de puerta de Samui, corrí por el pasillo, pero para cuando había llegado, ella ya había salido a la calle, jodido pasillo, mi madre obsesionada con las cosas grandes.

— ¡HEY C! Brother, que hay de nuevo—Trate de no poner ojos en blanco

— ¿Qué quieres Menma?—Se elevó de hombros— ¿Venías persiguiendo a Samui?—Rió nervioso

— ¡Joder no! Es solo que vi su bonito coche y pensé—Comencé a reír al ver su mejilla roja

— ¡Te ha dado duro!—Le dije, tomando su mejilla y apretándola, él negó—Vaya carácter. ¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece?

—Tú hermana me debe—Entorné los ojos

— ¿Y no puedes ir a joder a su novio?

—Ese es el problema, ¿Desde cuándo tu hermana tiene novio?, ella no es de esa clase de chicas

Le golpee el hombro, el cayó.

— ¡Joder hombre!—Me subí al auto mientras él meditaba lo que acababa de hacer—También tengo días de mierda ¿Sabes?

— ¿Y?

—No necesariamente me tengo que desquitar con alguien

—Sabes la regla, hermano—Lo fulmine con la mirada antes de partir

Mi teléfono vibraba, lo saque de mi maldito bolsillo y respondí—Hey hijo de puta, tenemos fiesta esta noche, tienes que venir

— ¿Seré el puto chofer?

—Hombre por supuesto que no, Menma se encargará de eso y de todo

Vaya fiesta, con un hijo de puta pidiendo dinero, dinero a una chica, dios, si, maravillosa fiesta.

—Te aviso más tarde

—Ese te aviso es un "No, no iré hijo de puta"

—Qué suerte que lo entiendas—Le colgué, de nuevo vibro— ¿Quieres que te dé por el culo o qué?

—Realmente me encantaría, pero dudo mucho que tengas las agallas—Intenté no dar un largo suspiro—Espero que me lo hayas dicho a mí, me enojaría bastante si descubro que era para otra chica—apenas pronuncié la letra "D" de Disculpa cuando ella hablo nuevamente—Le diré a otro hijo de puta que pase por mí, estoy enojada

— ¿Es por eso que le tienes que avisar a otro hijo de puta que pase por ti? ¿Sabes? Creo que también estoy enojado

—Bien, no vuelvas a buscarme.

Sentenció y colgó, a los pocos minutos entro otra llamada— ¿Sí?

— ¡No puedo creer que le hayas hecho eso a la pobre de Kin! ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarle puta? Encima dejas que este enojada, eres un maldito cretino

Puse los ojos en blanco mientras movía los labios imitándola, golpee el jodido volante, sus malditas amigas en que se tienen que meter. Arroje el teléfono a la parte de atrás, escuchaba las vibraciones hasta acá, pero realmente no tenía ganas de nada. Aparque el auto fuera de la escuela, y brinque los escalones de dos en dos.

—Hola maldito bastardo—Me abrazo por el cuello mientras ponía su lengua en mi mejilla

—Que puto asco cabrón

—Es un placer volver a tenerte en la tierra, felicitaciones, congratulations, por lo de tu beca

—Gracias hombre, no tenías que pegarme el herpes en la mejilla, es la que abofeteará mi novia

—Oh, como si el herpes se pegará por la saliva, aun así—Volvió a poner su lengua en mi mejilla

—Ya—Arroje a Kankuro con la suficiente fuerza para que derribara a tres hombres, pero solo derribo a una persona

—Lo siento—Se disculpó, limpié de mi rostro el café que había caído en mi mejilla

—Da igual, no es la primera vez que me tiran algo encima—La ayude a levantarse, hasta que vi esas trenzas en toda su cabeza, sus ojos verdes se centraron en mis míos, ella no acepto la mano que le tendí, Kankuro le dio rápido sus cosas y así como se las dio así se fue

—Joder, reconozco esa mirada, la conozco—Dijo riendo, viendo de ella a mí y de mí hacía ella—Ya te la has follado

— ¿Se ha follado a quien, perdón?—Apareció Samui—Shi—Alzó una ceja

—A nadie, Samui, hay algo sobre lo que quería hablar—Puso su palma en mi boca, me silenció

— ¿Se folló a quién?—Miro a Kankuro

—A esa que va allá—La señaló con la barbilla—La de las trenzas

Samui rió—Joder, que malos gustos tienes, ¿Seguro que no eres gay? ¿Bisexual? ¡Mira a esa fulana, tiene pinta de hombre! Mírala, es un hombre. ¿Quién jodidos usa ropa de hombre?

—Es ropa deportiva Samui

—De la talla de aquel gordo—Señalo a Chouji, él saludo con una sonrisa

—Tengo que ir a clase—Les dije, retirándome de ahí

Trate de no mirar hacia atrás, no mirarla a ella. Cuando pensé que el pasado había quedado atrás, venía a atacarme de nuevo, tenía una mala vida cuando la conocí y supongo que ella también la tendría.

—Felicidades—Mire a Shiho—Por tu beca

—Gracias Shiho ¿A ti cuando te darán los resultados?—Me ofreció de la fruta que tenía, negué cortésmente

—Me los han dado, no fui apta, por mi bajo rendimiento en historia

Abrí la boca en forma de "O" JODER, esta era la chica más lista que conocía y había jodido historia, cosa que sería fácil, puesto que ella aprende rápido lo que escucha.

—No es muy dinámica la clase, que digamos, y me faltaron algunas décimas, además de que hubo un promedio más alto que él mío y ya sabes, por mes solo eligen uno por salón, así que, tendré suerte en la que viene

—No te desanimes Shiho, la diversión no acabará, te estaré esperando

Asintió y se retiró, carraspee mientras saludaba a algunas personas y trataba de no ver a mi ¿Novia?

— ¿Qué hacías con esa fea?—Llego Samui

— ¿Se te ofrece algo?

—Quiero que me cuentes, donde conociste a esa fulana

—Su nombre es Shiho y la conocí en…

—A esa no idiota, a la que parece hombre, su nombre es Sakura, creo, que es lo que sabes de ella

— ¿Sakura?—Saboree su nombre en mis labios, como si fuese la canción que siempre he buscado, pero nunca supe su nombre hasta ahora, y parecía tan dulce como los infernales recuerdos que tenía de ella—No sé

—Oye, sé que te follabas toda aquella perra con tetas, pero ella, ella no tiene, ¿Qué le viste? ¿La personalidad?—resopló y se rió— ¿Lo carismática?

—Basta Samui, no la conozco

— ¿Entonces porque Kankuro hablaba de ella?

—Kankuro es un idiota, por cierto, que mierda haces con Menma ¿Por qué le debes?

—Esos no son tus asuntos

—Me imagino que es, si andaba rastreándote como perro, buena suerte con eso

—Shi. ¿Acaso también me ves así?

Suspiré y la mire a los ojos—Eres mi hermana, sabes que nunca podría verte así, no de la manera en que tú me ves a mí—Le besé la frente y continúe mi camino

Llegué al jardín y me senté, coloque el cigarrillo en mis labios y abrí el libro, lo cuide lo más que pude, siempre lo llevaba conmigo a todos lados, aún estaba esa flor marchita, las anotaciones y las iniciales de algún nombre de un perdedor, o perdedora. Pero ahora pude reconocer la letra con piedras que había en el lomo "S" de Sakura.

Llevaba años tratando de olvidar todo lo que había pasado, olvidar lo que el alcohol nos hacía ser, en lo que nos convertía, y no puedo negar que por cierto tiempo la culpe por mis actos, pero no fue su culpa, si no mía.

—Me colgaste cabrón—Le asentí—Muy bien rompecorazones, creo que se cancela lo de esta noche, Menma esta jodido—Llego Omoi

— ¿Jodido? ¿No obtuvo lo que andaba buscando?

—No, lamentablemente no.

— ¿Qué sucede Omoi?

—No sé, Samui anda rara, la he invitado a un par de fiestas, ya sabes para subirle el ánimo, pero me temo que esta igual de jodida que tú

—Hermanas—Le dije, viendo como Samui salía, me estaba ¿Persiguiendo?—Son un jodido grano en el culo

—Sí, pero es lo mejor que tengo en la vida, ya sabes, un amigo que no te apuñalará

asentí silenciosamente, se supone que la familia no te traiciona, pero cualquier golpe por parte de ella te jode, la familia no te traiciona y si lo hace, eso te mata, la traición de un amigo solo duele, no me imagino a Samui clavándome una estaca en el corazón.

—Tengo que animar a Samui y a ti

—Sí, puedo animarme solo, gracias

—No seas amargado, sabes que te quiero ¿No es así? Así que vamos, solo una noche, te prometo dejar de joder una semana, sirve de que le metes mano a tu novia

—No creo que eso este bien

— ¡JODER! ¿Acaso eres gay?—Puse media sonrisa

—Será más formal si le meto un cogida, no quiero eso

—Cualquiera desearía tirarse a la chica que tienes

—Cualquier chica desea pasear en mi auto, Kin es una completa loca

— ¿Y porque no rompes con ella?

—Creo que merezco eso un poco

Negó—Merecerías eso si estuvieses enamorado, pero no lo estás de ella—Tomó el libro—Ni de esta chica, ni de nadie

—Encontré a la chica del libro—Escupió la paleta que tenía en la boca—Va en esta escuela, la acabo de topar, su nombre es…

—Mi nombre es Kin, y tengo el culo más grande de todas las fulanas aquí en la escuela, tengo el culo por el que cualquier hombre babea en cuanto lo ve, y cualquier fulano quiere tocar. Pero mi novio, al parecer no ¿¡Porque no me llamaste!? Joder, y a quién le decías que si se la metías por el culo

Mire a Omoi, se reía en silencio, suspiré—Ay algo que tengo que decirte, creo que soy gay

Me dio una bofetada—Estamos hablando en serio

Me paré y la miré a la cara, le tomé las jodidas mejillas—Vale, si tanto quieres que te coja, lo haré, y cuando lo haga se acabó

Recogí las cosas, escuche su suspiro. Después me tomó por el hombro— ¿Cómo que se acabó? Tú no estás en condición de decirme que hacer o que no hacer, yo estoy para decirte a ti que hacer o que no hacer—Comenzó a golpear mi pecho y a hacer el escándalo del momento

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Qué crees que haces?

— ¿Y tú quién eres puta guarra? —Entorné los ojos

—Se acabó Kin—Le dije, tomé a Samui de la muñeca

Vi como miraba fijamente a Kin, dándole a entender "Se acabó tu vida" Kin le soporto la mirada, no sabiendo que significaba un nuevo reto para Samui.

—Esto no se acabó C, esto no se terminó.

Continúe como si no hubiese pasado nada, las clases de siempre, los aburridos maestros, lo que tuve que memorizar, esto era una mierda, podía aprenderlo por internet leyendo, podía prepararme por medio de tutoriales y talleres, no tenía por qué venir todos los días a esta porquería, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, como por ejemplo, tratar de unir a mi familia nuevamente.

Sabía que Samui y mi madre se llevaban de la patada, mi madre competía contra Samui y Samui le seguía demostrando que ella era mejor, así que ¿Cómo puedo pelear contra eso? Mamá le demuestra a Samui que ella gana más dinero que ella, mientras que Samui le muestra la juventud que mi madre ya no tiene, Konan es un jodido desastre y Tamaki, ni hablar de ella.

Me iré lejos y al regresar, solo quiero que alguien me espere en casa, que al llegar las cosas estén como siempre las imagino, una familia unida, una familia que me apoye, somos cuatro, lo entiendo, no hay un padre como en las familias normales, pero me acostumbre a ser el niño que no tuvo padre y aun así sobresalía, me trague las lágrimas en los festivales del día del padre, y daba mis discursos de lo fabuloso que sería tenerlo. Samui por el contrario, se la pasaba gritándole a mi madre que porque no nos conseguía un padre, que ella lo había corrido, que ella lo había echado.

Me senté en la banca frente al lago, y abrí el libro. Nunca había leído el contenido, me concentré tanto en entender todas esas siglas que rondaban las páginas y todas las fechas, pero no entendía una mierda.

— ¿Para que querías venir aquí?—Escuche la conversación—Ino…

— ¿Te gusta ella cierto?—El olor a tabaco llego a mis fosas nasales—No te conviene

— ¿De que estas hablando?

—Reconozco esa mirada, la mirada que le das a la mojigata, ya te he dicho, puedes conseguir a cualquier chica, esa chica, no

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque es fea, no me hagas repetirlo

— ¿Repetir que?—Entro otra voz

—Sasuke, que coincidencia—Por el tonó de su voz, supe que se había arreglado el cabello y cruzado de piernas—Dile a este imbécil que no le conviene

—Creo que está demasiado grande para decidir sus conquistas

Carraspeó— ¿Fuka? ¿De veras?

— ¿Le contaste, Naruto?

—Tuve que consolarlo todo el verano. Inmaduros, si te digo que no te conviene, es porque no te conviene, y tú lo sabes Sasuke—Su voz se tornó fría

— ¿Qué es lo que sabes Sasuke?

—Que las mujeres están locas, no te puede gustar una mujer a primera vista—Me golpeó el hombro, lo miré—Ayúdame hombre

— ¿He?

—Vamos, dile que no le puede gustar una mujer a primera vista, es decir te atrae—Señalo los pechos—Pero gustar, es un poco más profundo

—Sí, supongo

—Te digo, que me ha gustado desde que éramos niños

—Solo por tener un recuerdo perfecto de ella no significa que te tiene que gustar, no te gusta, solo que rellenaste ese recuerdos con diversos momentos que te hubiese gustado pasar al lado de ella ¿No es así?—Me miro, había dado en el clavo, asentí

—Joder, no estoy aquí para escuchar los reclamos de personas como ustedes, hay problemas mucho más grandes que afrontar—Se paró el rubio y se fue, seguí observando el libro

—Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo—Le dio una calada al cigarrillo—Es sobre esto que han creado, acabo de ver una foto

—Si, lo sé—Mencionó él

—Eres un hijo de puta, pensé que no se lo contarías a nadie, ni a tu zorra novia

—¿De qué hablas?

—Sobre Deidara—Mencionó ella—Estaba con Samui

Escuche el nombre de mi hermana y puse atención a la conversación.

—Dudo mucho que mi novia haya estado con alguien más que no sea yo

—Sasuke—Mencionó Ino—Sé que tú y yo no llevamos buena relación, pero, no te puedo engañar respecto a lo que vi, no tengo motivos, tu novia es una zorra y te engaña a tus espaldas, Sasuke, viene de mí

—Ese es el problema, que viene de ti

—¿¡Cuando te he mentido animal?

—No sé quién eres Ino, hace mucho me hiciste una promesa, y yo te hice una a ti, dijimos que los amigos se iban a cuidar, y ¿Qué hiciste? Le dijiste a tu hermano sobre lo que había visto y tuve problemas con él

—Yo no…

—Ino, esto es complicado, lo que están haciendo es ilegal

—Pero nos amamos ¿Eso no importa?

—Cualquier chico te puede tratar igual, ¿Por qué con él? Y déjate de apariencias, tú sabes cómo eres en realidad, yo sé cómo eres en realidad. ¿En qué te está convirtiendo él?

—Te odio…

—Y yo te quiero, no voy a dejar de quererte por haberte enamorado Ino, pero eso, no es correcto, deja de leer libros, está bien que crees conciencia propia, pero no está bien

—Se hacía antes, en…

—Ino, se puede seguir practicando, pero es muy enfermo

—¿Qué estás haciendo con él?—Conocía la voz de Deidara—¿Estás molestando a mi hermana? ¿Es él?

—¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Por qué tienes eso…en los ojos?

La rubia se paró de inmediato—¿Por qué estás con él?

Parecía como si fuese a estallar.

—Tenemos trabajo que hacer—Interferí, maldita sea ¿Para que abría mi boca? Ino me miro, aterrada, igual que Sasuke— Es sobre el proyecto, ¿Piensas ayudar también o qué? Digo o porque estás aquí, aquí nos veríamos los interesados

—¿Qué clase de proyecto es?

—El que tiene Konan en mente—Le dije, dándole publicidad a mi hermana—Quizá, una sección artística nos haría bien, un canal sobre lo que es el arte

—Esa porquería no funcionará, ¿Has visto la cantidad de obscenidades que se mandan?

Reí, recordando algunas cosas que había vivido al lado de este imbécil, sabía lo que había hecho—Podrías iniciar ayudándonos a que tus colegas no anden difamando cosas—Lo mire, Deidara sabía a qué me refería—Si solo utilizáramos esa base de datos como algo cultural y no como una porquería de divulgación, todo será perfecto, por cierto, creo que hay una carpeta que dice peleas, no vaya a ser que

—Ya entendí—Me dijo, se dio la media vuelta y se fue

—Diablos, me sentí como una mujer—Les dije

—Si dices algo de lo que acabamos de platicar juro que, haré tu vida imposible—Me señaló la rubia con el dedo y se fue de ahí

—Mujeres—Dijo el otro, confiando en que no diría nada—Está pasando por un mal momento

—Bueno, no es algo que me interese

—Espero que comprendas sus sentimientos—Dijo antes de retirarse

Me senté nuevamente ahí y abrí las hojas.

El amor no es una promesa. Leí ría

Era un poco enfermo observarlo de lejos, yo sabía que él no llegaría a fijarse en alguien como yo, así que lo observaba en silencio y sonreía cuando él lo hacía, pensando que su sonrisa algún día sería para mí.

Comencé a leer la historia, a emocionarme un poco, a entender las palabras de ese libro, a entender porque era su maldita historia favorita.

Fue ridículamente perverso la idea de besarnos en el cine y terminar fuera, pero me sentí tranquila, porque estaba con él, caminamos en círculos un buen rato, y se sentía magia en el aire, los movimientos de mi vestido debido al viendo eran bruscos, y tenía que ir con las manos entre las piernas para evitar que se me viera un poco más, y él se reía porque parecía un animal con retraso caminando así, pero realmente no me importaba…

Solo te quiere coger, pensé inmediatamente, como si pudiera advertirle a ella y que el rumbo de la historia cambiara, cuando llegue a esa parte, solté un "Te lo dije" y me pregunte, cuanto tiempo tenía que durar para que dejara de prestarle atención.

Se los había contado, él me escribió una carta, él no es esa clase de chico que se preocupa por quedar bien con su chica, pero lo hizo, y me sentí afortunada. Mis amigas, cansadas de escuchar la misma historia solo me asentían, estaban cansadas de escuchar de él, de que cuando salía con ellas siempre tenía que ir él, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Un día ellas me dejaron tirada y él fue mi única opción, fue sin decir nada. La gente se cansaba de mí poco a poco, no todo tenía que ser de color rosa, y me fui alejando de gente sin que me diera cuenta, ¿Acaso no era amor lo que también existía con mis amigos?

Vaya, pendeja.

Le había dicho en lo que yo pensaba que él estaba mal, no tenía por qué reaccionar de esa forma, era solo una maldita sugerencia.

Si claro, ya lo quieres manipular.

—No lo hice, no fui yo—Él me había dicho, y quise, creerle, pero ella era mi amiga, ella no tenía porque mentirme—No entiendo porque tus amigas son tan egoístas contigo, que hacen que no creas en mí, sabes que ellas no me quieren—Por dios, está mintiendo—Pero adelante, si quieres estar con ellas anda, solo no me busques a mí cuando ellas te dejen tirada

Y si, le había creído, ¿Qué más da? Él había estado conmigo en los momentos difíciles

—Solo decía que, si te gustaba alguien, podrías decírmelo

—Es que no, maldita sea, tu estas insinuando que yo quiero con una de tus malditas amigas e incluso que tuve algo con ella, si tu confianza terminó en mí solo tienes que decirlo, si tus malditas amigas son más bonitas que tú pero estoy contigo ¿No? Eso es lo que importa

Y aquí comienza lo feo… Pensé, clavando nuevamente los ojos en la historia, sin darme cuenta alrededor, sin darme cuenta que estaba el atardecer, sin darme cuenta que las nubes se tornaban grises y pesadas, y el aire movía aquellas hojas caídas…

Y de un día para otro cambia rotundamente, espere un mensaje de buenos días pero no llego, espere ese día en mi casa, pero no llegó, espere alguna señal esa semana y lo único que recibí fue un mensaje, como si lo hubiese escrito alguien borracho.

—Tienes 17 años ¿Sigues en casa? Ve a divertirte hija, eres joven

Claro, lo decía porque tenía una solicitud de divorcio que le quito un peso de encima. Solo le asentí. ¿Cómo le puedes pedir a tu madre un consejo, cuando su matrimonio no se consolido y se fundió?

Ella perdió, supongo que cuando una persona se va, se lleva algo de ti con él, mi madre dice que no tiene nada, pero sigue viviendo, si yo me llegara a quedar sin nada, no querría seguir viviendo, así que me puse a analizar que tenía, mientras veía como mi madre se iba a divertir…

Me di cuenta que había perdido todo, ¿La dignidad?, la había perdido desde el momento en que le rogué que se quedara conmigo, ¿La esperanza? Ya no tenía esperanza, él tenía familia y yo, yo estaba aquí, esperando que ese sueño fuese mío, era una intrusa en su vida, era alguien con quien se…

—Hola—Me dijo, entrando por la ventana, siendo cuidadoso, camine al espejo y me mire, no había llorado, no estaba en malas condiciones, no tenía ojeras o algo por el estilo, una capa de maquillaje me cubría la cara—Lamento la tardanza—Me dijo, bajo los tirantes de mi vestido, y quede desnuda frente al espejo, mientras veía como recorría con sus manos mi cuerpo y como entraba dentro de mí, sin preguntar ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te va? Sin decirme te quiero, o traer una flor con él, me sacudía hacia adelante y hacia atrás, él gemía, como si al fin pudiera quitarse un peso de encima—Esto es tan delicioso—Mencionó y hubo un pequeño rayo de luz en mi tormenta—Gracias por estar aquí…

Ella se impresionó ante unas simples palabras sin sentido, ¿Qué sentido tenía que le dijera que la amaba cuando él estaba con otra? ¿Por qué regresaba a ella, si a ella la había dejado por la mujer con la que tuvo un hijo? Maldito cabrón hijo de puta, por un momento me llegue a sentir avergonzado de mis acciones, de todo lo que les había hecho a aquellas mujeres con las que había estado al mismo tiempo, no entendía ni una mierda sobre lo que ellas pudieran sentir, no entendía porque ellas sabían su realidad, más sin embargo seguían enfrascadas en su mentira.

Solté un largo suspiro mientras reanudaba mi lectura, ella se dejó tratar como una mierda, a ella la destrozo este hombre, ella no supo qué hacer cuando se perdió y buscaba en otros una mísera caricia.

—Vete de mi casa, te lo advierto, aquí no estarás haciendo de tu vida lo que se te de la pinche gana

Las palabras de mi madre no significaban nada, no quería estar en su maldito infierno, no quería estar ahí, donde me prohibieran demasiadas cosas, donde no me dejaran superar mi ruptura a mi manera, y sinceramente sabía que no tenía ningún lugar a donde ir, con él era imposible, con ellos sería la reverenda mamada ¿Quién querría a una fulana que fue cogida por todo el mundo? Me convertiría en una jodida prostituta, ellos me dan refugio y yo les pago con sexo, y ellos se reirían, pero ahora, tengo la creciente necesidad de rescatar algo de mí…Así que a pesar de las consecuencias me dio igual, y me largué, volviendo una vez más a nuestro nido de infernal amor y ahí fue…

Busque desesperadamente avanzar a la siguiente página pero no, no estaba, maldita sea, necesito, necesito saber qué es lo que sucede.

Corrí por los pasillos, en busca de Sakura.

Busque en algunos lugares, entre al gimnasio y al abrir la puerta vi cómo se separaba de Sasuke, no se estaban besando, pero estaban a punto de besarse, ella lo empujo y puso una rodilla encima de él.

—¿Se te ofrece algo?—Me dijo ella, enseguida vio el libro que tenía en la mano—¿Dónde…?¿Quién…?

—Tienes que contarme el final o decirme que es lo que sucede con ella, dime quien es el autor, dime dónde puedo conseguir esto…Sakura

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Yo nunca dije mi nombre, nunca te dije…—Dijo temerosa, nerviosa, Sasuke se acercó y me quiso quitar el libro, pero Sakura se lo impidió

—Tal vez yo lo conozca—Menciono

—Eso no te interesa—Le dijo Sakura—Ella vivió y ese es el final, siguió adelante—Respiró profundo

—¿Me puedes decir el autor?—Le pregunte

—Mierda—Comenzó a susurrar, tratando quizá de recordar el autor, se dirigió a su mochila y pensé que buscaría la siguiente parte, pensé que me diría el autor, pero solo salió de ahí

—Enana—Le dijo Sasuke, corriendo tras ella

Lo hice de igual modo que Sasuke, la seguí y me detuve, mientras ellos iniciaban una tonta pelea.

—Él es hermano de Samui, vete—Escuche, Sasuke me miro

—No importa

—No son tus asuntos Sasuke

—Solo es un libro, no tienes por qué ponerte así, juro no molestarte por tus gustos literarios…

OH POR DIOS, lo había comprendido todo, lo comprendí.

Di unos cuantos pasos y la rodee con mis brazos—Lo siento—Susurre, ella no me abrazo, no me devolvió el abrazo, no hizo nada, lo sabía, realmente lo sentía, realmente—No supe

—No importa, quítate. Has estado más cerca de lo que me gustaría

Sabía a qué se refería…

—¿Qué mierda es lo que hacen con esta cosa?—Hablo Samui, cerré los ojos

—Samui, cierra la boca—Le dije

—¿Por qué estas con ella Sasuke?—La pequeña suspiro resignada, escuchó a Samui, comprendía un poco el rencor de Samui hacia ella, habían compartido a un par de hombres, quizá Sakura fuese el motivo de que a Samui le rompieran el corazón

—Samui basta

—No estoy hablando contigo Shi, o que, o ya recuerdo, ¿Me estabas buscando amor? ¿Le preguntaste a mi hermano por mí?—Se arrimó a Sasuke, dándole un beso—Dios, no sabía que ustedes dos, estaban juntos—Señalo a Sakura y a mí

—¿Juntos?—Pregunto ella

—Ya sabes, mi hermano cogió contigo, él me lo acaba de decir esta mañana, ¿No es así Shi?, cuéntenos, ¿Llevan mucho saliendo? ¿Desde cuándo?

—Samui, cállate—Observe como estaba ella, con la mirada gacha, perdida

—Responde a mi pregunta Shi

—¿Cómo esta Utakata?

Ambas voltearon—Bien—Respondió Sakura

—¿Qué le sucedió?—Pregunto Samui, Sasuke la observo—¿Por qué haces esa pregunta? ¿Quién es él? ¿Qué tiene que ver ahora?

—Es medio hermano de ella—Le dije a Samui, para que dejara las cosas en paz, por esta ocasión

—Realmente yo…—Le dije a ella, a Sakura, pero ella dio media vuelta y se fue

—Sobre el libro—Se giró—Puedes, quedártelo, o … yo no

—Entiendo—Le respondí…

—¿Nos vamos?—Le pregunto Samui a Sasuke, este le asintió, pero Samui caminó primero

—¿Qué es esa mierda? ¿Por qué se puso así?

—¿Por qué no le preguntas a Samui?

—No hablo de Samui—Me dijo—Hablo de ella—Lo observe, con cierto rencor—¿Ella y tu estuvieron juntos?—Vi como apretaba sus puños, él no, no era digno de ella, si no podía comprender su pasado, no podía tenerla, más sin embargo yo lo comprendía, yo fui uno de los culpables de que ella lo pasara tan mal, así que quería hacer algo para solucionarlo, sabía que ella no se fijaría en mí por apariencia física, él me llevaba ventaja, pero él estaba con mi hermana y yo… bueno dicen que las mujeres con pasado es algo que no tienes que dejar pasar desapercibido.

—¿A qué te refieres?—Pregunte

Él me miro—Ese libro, lo escribió ella. ¿Por qué lo tienes tú?

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas?

—Porque no me interesa su pasado, pero me interesa que es lo que la hace sentir así ahora

—Sasuke—Le grito Samui, y se fue con ella

Observe como el me daba una última mirada, como si analizara cosas de mí.

Joder, tendría que pelear por esa mujer que había dejado ir.


	12. Karma (Tenten)

**Maggie era muy joven para entender…**

 **¿Por qué tenía que caer en manos de personas extrañas?**

 **¿Por qué despertaba con hombre desconocidos?**

 **La destrozaron**

 **Y ella no podía entender**

 **¿Por qué la encerraban en un sótano lleno de hombres?**

 **Debía haber ido a la escuela en lugar de hacer eso**

 **No me toques…**

 **Soy frágil**

 **Estoy amargada desde el corazón**

 **Mamá me vendió por dulces**

 **Estoy jodida desde que nací**

 **¿Porque me vendiste a esos hombres?**

 **Me lastimaron en lugares que no conocía**

 **Es normal para mí ¿Cómo entenderán mis amigos?**

 **Que tengo cinco años**

 **Y duermo con un millón de hombres**

Me abrace a mí misma, pensando que la energía que me transmitía me elevaría el ánimo, me daría más fuerzas, me haría salir adelante, me haría quererme un poquito.

Y revisé la hora, estaba veinte minutos antes de que él llegara.

Así que, no quería que él me viera en este estado, temerosa.

No quería que él me viera así, él me había convertido en esto, él no se enamoró de mí por ser esto, él se enamoró de mí, porque…quizá, yo era…muy…

Suspiré, y me abracé con más fuerza, encajando mis dedos en mis brazos, como si tuviera miedo de caer, como si me aferrara a mí porque era lo único que no quería perder.

No quería perderme, sabía que esta caída me partiría, pero ¿Qué son unos pedazos? Los pedazos que quizá, lo aman a él.

Escuché su risa, su risa… Aquella que nunca había percibido en él.

Y me gire, al menos tendría un último recuerdo de él, uno hermoso.

Pero él estaba con ella, mi boca se abrió y sentí, como de un tirón, caía.

—Hola—Me acerque, me miro desconcertado, igual que ella, le soltó la mano y caminó rápido, haciendo que retrocediera

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Se supone que aquí nos veríamos—Le dije, sintiendo la curiosidad de observarla, ¿Qué tenía ella para que sacara su risa? ¿Qué tenía de especial?

—Será otro día—Me dijo, queriendo regresar con ella, lo tomé del brazo, y fui bajando hasta su puño, hasta que él volteara conmigo. Pero no lo hizo, se zafo de mi agarre y cuando dio un paso, me deje ir a su espalda, me aferré a ella, esperando que él me salvara de mi caída…-Suspiros-…Pero sus brazos nunca me salvaron.

—No habrá otro día—Susurré, se removió incómodo y traté de sonreír, poniendo mis energías. —Él…—Le dije a ella, en el momento de soltarlo—Es mi mejor amigo, y desde el fondo de mi corazón, deseo que…lo siga…s haciendo feliz

Me dedico una dulce sonrisa, y tomo la mano de él, depositó un beso, y él le sonrió. ¡NO TENÍA PORQUE HACERLO!

Mis labios temblaron cuando él le volvió a tomar la mano, y caminaron delante de mí, la sonrisa seguía en mi rostro, y mi mano decía adiós. ¡Adiós de mi vida!

Hay amores de vida que se llegan a convertir en la despedida del mañana.

A él ni siquiera le importo mi estado, ni siquiera volteo atrás, solo le tomo su mano y siguió platicando con ella, no peleaban, no le gritaba a ella, solo tomaba su mano mientras le contaba algunas historias. No se despidió de mí, ni resolvió mis dudas, no me agradeció por todo lo que hice por él, ni me sostuvo de caer al vacío.

Me entraron unas terribles ganas de llorar, mis piernas estaban quemándome, era como si quisieran correr detrás de él.

Yo me consideraba una chica inteligente, yo me consideraba alguien plena, integra, independiente. ¿Ahora? ¿Qué quedó de esa chica?

¿Cómo él puede venir y llevarse partes tuyas, mientras que las otras las deja caer?

¿Cómo es que él pudo llevarse toda mi felicidad y ella la tiene?

Estaba hecha un desastre.

—Utakata—Susurré su distante nombre por última vez y solté mis piernas, rendida, no podría ir tras él, este día había dicho que sería el último…

Caí de sentón en la banca, y me aferré a ella, clavé mis uñas, mis dientes castañeaban y no era de frío, era algo más intenso, castañeaban de miedo…

Sentí algo mojado en mis piernas, pero sabía que no estaba llorando, vi como las gotas se apoderaban de todo aquello que estaba seco, ni siquiera levante la mirada, me quede donde estaba, estática, quieta, escuchando los desgarros de mi corazón.

—¡Guapa, te vas a enfermar! —Levante la mirada, con Kin…Me abrió la puerta de su auto, no lo pensé dos veces y subí

—¿Qué haces ahí? ¿Acaso estás loca?

Un chirrido salió, y entonces mi voz chillona comenzó el interminable llanto patético.

Era patética.

Kin no me dijo nada, ni puso si mano en mi hombro, o en mi espalda, como lo hacía Utakata.

Vi su reacción, su cara de pánico, manejando y conmigo llorando, ella no sabía qué hacer, ella no tenía nada que decirme, porque, no éramos amigas, no éramos nada.

Pero no podía parar, por más que intentaba callarme, y dejar de derramar lágrimas no podía, porque me estaba sintiendo sola.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Se subió Tayuya, me pregunto, con ese tono, de ¡Cuéntame todo!

—Osh, Tonton, ¿Por qué lloras? Vete al asiento de atrás, ese es mi lugar—Obedecí a Ino, pensando que atrás podría acurrucarme a gusto, tranquila, no recibí un abrazo de su parte, ni un ¿Estas bien?

—¿Qué paso linda? —Escuché a Temari, y tan solo recordar lo que había pasado, me solté llorando desconsolada de nuevo, Ino subió el volumen de la música

—¿Qué le hiciste inútil? Mira como esta—Le dijo a Kin

—Le dije que subiera, y se soltó llorando, no tuve nada que ver en esto

—No te lo voy a preguntar dos veces Tonton ¿Qué te paso?

—Deja que se tranquilice Ino, es obvio que no puede hablar—Interfirió Tayuya

—Lo sé, pero de aquí en lo que habla, ya habremos llegado y mira que pinta trae, no la dejarán entrar y no quiero pasar el oso, por culpa de esta

Mis labios temblaban, hicieron otra parada, y Temari colocó su brazo alrededor de mí.

—¿Y esta porque llora? —Subió Pakura

—Dile que se calle—Comentó Ino

—Maki, dile tú

—Cállate Pakura—Comentó Maki

—Tenten, cariño, está bien si no nos quieres decir, lo respetamos, obviamente, pero por favor, deja de llorar, te ves tan ridícula—Comentó Ino, con su voz ridículamente "madura"—Si dejas de llorar, prometo, tomar contigo

Me dijo y asentí, aceptando su oferta, ella nunca tomaba, no inquiría alcohol, hacía como que tomaba, pero realmente ella nunca lo hizo, al menos, en mi presencia.

No sabía absolutamente nada, que hacer en estas situaciones, no sabía cómo actuar, comencé a llorar en silencio y ellas siguieron en su plática. Se supone que si una de tus amigas esta triste, debes actuar para hacerla sentir bien, debes preocuparte por lo que le pase, y preguntar a quién van a matar, se detuvieron en un semáforo y aproveche para abrir la puerta.

—¿Estás loca? ¿A dónde vas? —Me dijo Kin

—¿son mis amigas? —Les pregunte

—Obvi

—¿Entonces porque no se preocupan por lo que me está pasando? ¿Por qué no me preguntan que tengo o como me afecta? ¿Por qué no me dicen eso? ¿No me abrazan? ¿No intentan averiguar que paso? No me animan, ni me llevan de compras, ni nada, no me escuchan…Si así son las amigas…

—Cállate Tonten y súbete. ¡No quieres hacer que este lindo rostro se altere! No me vas a arruinar la noche con tus historias absurdas, nosotras vamos a divertirnos, no a andar escuchando historias patéticas de porque a Tonten le rompieron el corazón, supéralo, todas nosotras lo superamos en silencio, y si no puedes, acuéstate con alguien más y ya, no es el fin del mundo porque te hayan dejado por otra; Y si te quieres ir vete, pero sabes que sin nosotras no eres nada.

Mis labios temblaron más, y hubiera apostado, que, si Ino estuviese manejando, ya hubiera arrancado y me hubiera mojado más, así que di media vuelta, dejándolas, abandonándolas. Me subí a la banqueta intermedia, esperando que diera rojo para cruzar.

Escuche como dieron la vuelta en "U" y estaba segura de que esta vez me iban a empapar.

—Ino lo siente Tenten—Me dijo Kin—Ahora sube, ya habrá tiempo de que nos cuentes

Puse los ojos en blanco, derramando lágrimas. —No lo escucharas salir de mi boca—Me dijo Ino—Pero si te hace sentir mejor, podemos hacer pijamada en mi casa

—¿En qué me haría sentir mejor? —Les pregunte

—Te escucharemos, no seas idiota—Me dijeron

Asentí y subí, esta vez me dieron un pañuelo—Ten, toma, era mi café, pero si de alguna manera ayuda en que no te enfermes, adelante—Me dijo Ino—Y deja de llorar, no quiero que termines dormida debido al cansancio

—¿Dormida? —Pregunte

—Te vas a deprimir Tenten, es obvio, disminuyen los niveles de serotonina e incluso llegas a perder las ganas de coger—Dijo Ino, todas la observaron—No lo digo yo estúpidas, lo dice la ciencia, duh, deberían poner atención en clase

—Si claro, ¿Tu lo haces? —Le pregunto Temari

—Obviamente

—Anota genio, que, si los niveles de serotonina disminuyen, Tenten tendrá una pérdida de sueño, no le dará sueño

—Las personas tristes suelen dormir todo el día y no hacer nada con sus vidas

—Eso no implica que estén tristes

—Están deprimidas Temari—Deje escapar un suspiro, vi como la miro, como sonreía, como la tomaba de la mano, cosas que nunca hizo conmigo.

Él la sacaba, la invitaba a lugares, le respondía el teléfono y la buscaba, ella había ganado, ella no era más bonita que yo, ella no tenía un montón de chicos en busca de ella, ella, simplemente, no podía ganarme.

¿Acaso ella tenía un gran corazón? ¿Ella era tan buena?

Le tomé al café de Ino, efectivamente, tanto llorar y pensar me estaban agotando, no podía permitirme nuevamente sentirme mal, pero era inevitable, era como si me faltara algo, como si no pudiera moverme, y el mundo que creía que era ya no lo es.

—Solo, tenemos que pasar a un lado y nos vamos, tengo que buscar a la idiota de Tamaki

—¿Esa estúpida? ¿Qué tiene que ver? Pensé que le habíamos dado por nuestra cuenta—Comentó Pakura

—Sí, no seas idiota, esa idiota sabe mucho de nosotras—Sentí la mirada de Ino—No puede andar por ahí divulgando todo, además, todo el mundo sabe que se acostó con tu novio, no lo confirmes plis

—No es verdad

—Obvi si Pakura, ahora cállate—Sentenció la abeja reina, Ino subió el espejo y dejo de mirarme, supongo que era una de sus múltiples advertencias. Cerré los ojos un momento y cuando los abrí, ya tenía a Ino moviéndome de un lado a otro.

—Te dije que bebieras de mi café, ya te quedaste dormida de tanto llorar

—No es verdad—Le respondí

—Claro que sí, ¿A quién no le han roto el corazón y ha llorado hasta quedarse dormida? —Dijo Tamaki, a quien ya teníamos enfrente—Deja de estar de lastimosa y ve a lavarte la cara, luces pésimo amiga

Accedí, muy perezosamente, estábamos en una fiesta—¿Por qué venimos aquí? —Pregunte

—Te dije que tenía unas cuentas pendientes con esta piojosa, ahora ve a lavarte esa cara Tenten, no quiero que te vean así con nosotras

Entre al baño, y veía prácticamente borroso, metí la cara en el lavabo y comencé a echarme agua.

—Deberías tocar—Me dijeron

Lo vi sentado en la taza, pero realmente no me importo—Ha si—Le dije, cansada, sentí que me desmayaba, y él se paró, me sujeto por la cintura

—No deberías andar por ahí con estas ropas

La piel se me erizo y recordé cosas, comenzaron las lágrimas

—¿Estás drogada o algo así? —Me pregunto, yo no supe que decirle, solo sabía que la tristeza sabía amarga, a sal, a limón, a metal, un golpe duro, la sangre en los labios, sabía a un golpe silencioso, de esos que te dejan inconsciente, de esos que te dejan tirada y sabes que no te podrás levantar inmediatamente.

Observe que él tenía los pantalones y no estaba cagando, observe que había dejado su juego, lo había tirado por sujetarme, y que estaba sentando en la esquina de la bañera, quitándome la ropa.

Quería curar está herida, quería parar el "sangrado". Quería olvidarme del dolor, y lo abracé y lo besé, pero él me rechazaba. Incluso llegué a abrir las piernas, los hombres cedían a eso, pero no me hizo caso, me colocó su playera, me acomodo el cabello y mencionó algunas palabras que no logre entender.

La puerta se abrió, y sentí la mirada de Ino, tomó mi rostro y comenzó a llenarlo de cosas, comenzó a pintarme una sonrisa.

—No dejes que nadie te vea así—Le entendí—Regreso de inmediato…

Se fue nuevamente, ya mis ojos se habían secado, ya no había más lágrimas y solo había dolor y una amargura que me hundía hasta el fondo y no me dejaba subir a la superficie.

—¡HOLA!—Expresó con una sonrisa, dijo algunas otras cosas, me dedique a asentir, me dio una bebida, y la acepte, cerré los ojos, sintiendo el cosquilleo dentro de mí, sintiendo como veía todo con colores, todo con brillos, todo desde una nueva perspectiva.

Los cerré nuevamente y al abrirlos, estaba cantando…

—DIFICIL OLVIDARTE ESTANDO AQUÍ, TE QUIERO VER, AÚN TE AMO Y CREO QUE HASTA MÁS QUE AYER, LA HIEDRA VENENOSA NO TE DEJA VER, ME SIENDO MUTILIDA Y TAN PEQUEÑA. ¡VEEEEEEEEEEEEEN Y CUENTAME LA VERDAD! ¡TEN PIEDAD Y DIME PORQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, NO NO NO NO! ¿¡COMO FUE, ¿¡QUE ME DEJASTE DE AMAR!? YO AÚN PODRÍA SOPORTAR, TU TANTA FALTA DE QUERER…

No sabía que me sabía esta canción, no sabía en qué momento me subí, hasta que lo vi con ella, y supe que lo había hecho por él. Tenía que recordarle en que era buena, tenía que recordarle porque se enamoró de mí, porque me besó, porque decidió estar conmigo. Tenía que hacerle ver que yo estaría para él sin importar con quien estuviera…

Comencé a bailar, como si fuera una cantante famosa, a la que todos desean, porque así era, todos me aplaudían, todos gritaban…

—Hace un mes, solía escucharte y ser tu cómplice, yo sé que ya no había nadie más que tú, yo fui tu amiga y fui tu compañera. Ahora dormiré, muy profundamente para olvidar, quisiera hasta la muerte para no pensar… ¡VEEEEEEEEEEEEEN y CUENTAME LA VERDAD! ¡TEN PIEDAD! Y DIME PORQUEEEEEEEEEE, ¿¡COMO FUE, ¿¡QUE ME DEJASTE DE AMAR!? YO AÚN PODRÍA SOPORTAR, TU TANTA FALTA DE QUERER…

No me dejaron terminar, porque sentí unas manos en las piernas, sujetándome, llevándome a otro lado, sentí que alguien me tiraba en la cama y que cerraba los ojos durante un instante.

Cuando los abrí, estaba tirada, en medio de muchos hombres, la playera que tenía no era mía, no tenía idea de cómo había llegado hasta aquí.

Me levante horrorizada. ¡Cómo podía estar desnuda con tanto animal! Casi comenzaba a llorar, salí de la habitación lentamente, tratando de no despertar a nadie. No conocía esta casa, recogí alguna ropa en el camino, y me la fui colocando.

Había mucha gente tirada.

—Hola—susurre—Ino

Revise cada cuarto, buscando su cabello rubio.

El pánico me recorrió, no había ninguna de mis amigas, me habían abandonado.

Ahora si estaba al borde de las lágrimas, no tenía mi teléfono o mi bolsa y cuando me asome por las cortinas, no conocía esta calle, ni a ninguno de los que estaba en el suelo.

Salí al patio, ignorando a aquellos tipos que estaban a medio coger, pero que se quedaron dormidos.

—¡OYE! TENTEN—Me gritaron de la ventana, un tipo con unas cejas muy grandes, creo que, lo conocía.

Pero lo ignoré y salí corriendo a la calle, no la conocía, estaba perdida, no tenía dinero, ni teléfono y los carros apenas transitaban y se veía como si fuera anocheciendo a penas.

Trate de ubicar un taxi en estos barrios, pero no.

—¡Alto ahí! —Me gire hacia atrás, era la policía, no sabía si sentir alivio o miedo

Se acercaron corriendo, lo primero que olfatearon fue mi cabello

—Un 33-12 pareja—Le dijo al otro, pensé que bromeaban, un 33-12 es de Monsters Inc—Acompáñenos por favor

—¡Me llevaran a mi casa!

—¿Qué edad tienes hija? Ya estás demasiado mayor para que le puedas llamar a tus padres

—Pero…pero…yo, no…solo, no sé dónde estoy, mis amigas…¿Podemos aclarar las cosas?—Les decía mientras me empujaban—Por favor

Me subieron a la fuerza a la patrulla y estaba más nerviosa, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar.

—No estoy conduciendo, ni en estado de ebriedad, solo estoy perdida

—¿Con que perdida he?—Había una dureza en su voz, que hacía que me pusiera más delicada

—No tengo dinero si eso es lo que buscan, mis amigas me abandonaron en un lugar que ni conozco y no sé dónde está mi teléfono o mi cartera, no conozco la casa donde estaba, ni a la gente, solo quiero regresar a mi casa, solo quiero eso, estar sola, mi novio me dejo ayer

Ellos se miraron—Lo siento hija, es nuestro deber, así que mejor cierra la boca antes que te pongamos las esposas

Mis labios temblaron, y yo parecía gelatina. Quizá se compadecieron un poco de mí, porque encendieron la radio, se detuvieron por un café y mi estómago gruñó, cuando llegamos a la comisaría me abrieron la puerta.

Al principio las miradas estuvieron en mí, ya luego regresaron a sus cosas.

—Ahí está el teléfono

Lo señalaron y fui cabizbaja hacia el teléfono, coloqué el altavoz y marqué el número de Ino.

—¿Quién habla?—Dijo, durmiendo

—Ino, soy…—Comencé a llorar

—Tenten, déjame dormir, no quiero escuchar tus lloriqueos—Y colgó

Comencé a sentirme mal, realmente mal, con muchas nauseas.

Me senté en el suelo y me tape la cara, sabía lo que seguía, ir a un lugar de cuatro paredes con barrotes y olor a orines en todos lados.

—Por favor, permítame hacer otra llamada—Le dije—Por favor, se lo ruego

La oficial dijo que sí, con su cara de pedo. Malditos, se suponen que están para servir, ¿Qué les da el derecho de subirme así? No iba haciendo nada

Marque el número de Utakata—¿Si?

—No cuelgues por favor, necesito que, que me hagas un favor, me detuvieron y, necesito que alguien venga por mí

Suspiro, enojado—¿Dónde estás?—Tenía ganas de levantar la cara y decirle que no, pero ya me había humillado, no podía ponerme perra cuando mi dignidad ya la había pisoteado con este hombre millones de veces

—Realmente no lo sé, yo, solo, desperté y salí a la calle y…me atraparon y me subieron. Disculpe—Me dirigí a la señora—¿Me puede decir dónde estoy?

Alzo una ceja y con voz descolorida y amargada dijo—Calle 23, colonia Las arboledas sur

—Calle 23, colonia las arboledas sur

—¿Acaso eso existe?—Me pregunto

—Solo date prisa

La llamada se cortó inmediatamente.

—¿Puedo esperar aquí?—Ellos negaron y me levantaron, me arrojaron a una celda, mis labios temblaron

¿Cómo es que podía estar en un lugar así?

—¿Por qué no llamaste a tus padres, hija?

—Mis padres no se encuentran, están de crucero—Les conté la verdad

Suspiraron, como si hubiesen escuchado esa frase millones de veces, no me gire a ver la celda, solo me quede ahí, agarrada de los barrotes, esperando a que vinieran a rescatarme, imaginando, como si fuera una maldita princesa, encerrada en una maldita torre de mierda, esperando al jodido príncipe.

Los minutos se me hicieron eternos, pero así le sucede a la gente que espera, el tiempo se le pasa demasiado lento, cuando piensas que han pasado años a penas paso una hora, o cuando piensas que ha pasado un minuto han pasado horas.

Me dije a mi misma que había pasado un minuto, seguía agarrada con fuerzas de los barrotes.

—Doce horas, ya te puedes ir.

Abrí los ojos.

Mi jodido príncipe no llego, nadie llego a rescatarme.

Mis labios temblaron, firme algunas hojas y pedí dirección, salí derrotada, llorando. Camine un par de horas, con la mirada de algunas personas curiosas.

—Hija, te he estado esperando—Mi abuela me recibió con un abrazo, la empuje

—Déjame tranquila

Subí las escaleras corriendo, llorando a todo pulmón, me deje caer en mi cama, no me importó que tuviera hambre, y las ganas de ir al baño se me quitaron. No podía detener mis lloriqueos, o mis mocos, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, pero de lo que estoy segura es que no dure un minuto, y que si fue así, esos minutos fueron horas.

—Hija—Me dolía la cabeza, me dolía la garganta. "hija" "hija" odiaba esa palabra—Te traigo un té

Le aventé una almohada, quería que mi abuela me dejara tranquila, ella soltó un quejido y la taza.

—No ensucies mi alfombra—Le dije, susurrando

Cuando cerró la puerta con cautela, fui a recoger los pedazos de la taza, me queme al sentir el té en la alfombra y cuando pensé que no tenía lágrimas, brotaron nuevamente.

Mi abuela no me había hecho nada, ella no fue la que me dejo, ella se quedó a cuidarme cuando nadie más lo quiso hacer, dejo su hogar con sus canarios para venir a cuidar a su nieta, la pendeja nieta que no lo supo valorar, recogí los pedazos de taza y los tire con cuidado.

Mi abuela se sacudía la camisa, llegué.

—¡ABUELA, PERDÓN!—Le dije, llorando, gritando, me deje ir a sus brazos y ella comenzó a llorar conmigo—No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, perdón por todo lo que te hice pasar, perdóname por favor, pero me dejaron olvidada, mis amigas y la policía me llevo por andar en la calle, abuela…mi novio me dejo, no tengo amigas, no tengo a nadie

—Me tienes a mi hija, me tienes a mí

Me dijo, no pude evitar pensar en una cuenta regresiva. Si perdía a mi abuela lo perdía todo y lloré mucho más fuerte, pero tenía que parar, para que el corazón de mi abuela siguiera latiendo.

Era una mierda, que por culpa de todas esas personas yo le causara daño a mi abuela.

¿Por qué me tuve que dar cuenta hasta ahora?

Respire profundo y conté hasta 100.

—Vamos a cenar abuela

Le dije, mi abuela asintió

—Pero ve date un baño hija, porque hueles a orines

Asentí, mientras apretaba sus manos huesudas, me limpió las últimas lágrimas y salí al baño, un poco de agua fría no me hizo daño, me limpiaba el alma.

Ellas no eran mis amigas, ellas no fueron por mí, ni él era lo que yo esperaba ni yo era lo que él merecía.

Nadie merecía tenerme, ni siquiera yo.

12:00 y mi abuela me esperaba con dos vasos de jugo y comida que ella había calentado.

—Te he estado esperando para cenar ayer, lo recalenté pero sabe bueno. Mi Tenteny, no quiero que sufras por muchachas corrientes, no debieran hacerte esas maldades. Nadie se merece esas maldades, cuando estaba joven me hicieron algo parecido, se robaron mi puerquito y lo hicieron carnitas, ese puerco yo lo quería mucho, lo críe como si fuera mi hijo, lo peor de todo fue que disfrute esa comida, esas viejas me hicieron una fiesta sorpresa y la sorpresa nunca la he podido superar. Me encerré en mi cuarto durante cinco días.

—Esta delicioso

—Lo hice con amor

Miré como se sobaba las manos y recordé todas las veces que le había gritado y aventado las cosas. Como me salía sin permiso y ella me esperaba hasta altas horas de la madrugada, supongo que este día tan horrible no fue la excepción.

Cuando terminé de comer, acompañé a mi abuela a su habitación y me quede ahí, al borde de la cama, observando cómo se metía entre las sabanas.

—Ve a dormir pronto hija, que mañana tienes escuela

—¡Pero…! Yo no…

—A veces tienes que dar pasos cortos hacia lo que deseas hija, algún día tendrás que verle la cara a esas mujeres y no querrás que ellas te vean así como te dejaron. No es nada fácil enfrentarlo, pero no puedo permitir que te quedes encerrada llorando, a veces la vida te hace fuerte aunque no quieras

Pensé que mi abuela me dejaría quedarme a llorar, pero me equivoque.

Lavamos los platos sucios, no paraba de repetir que esto era bueno para el alma.

¿Lavarse uno mismo?

Yo era demasiado estúpida para darme cuenta de eso, de cómo son las cosas.

No tenía inteligencia, no tenía sentido común. No era una mujer interesante, ni siquiera bonita, no tenía buen cuerpo, no tenía mucho que mostrar, tenía unas cejas espesas de color café, tenía una boca muy rosa, y unos dientes grandes, de mi boca nada llamaba la atención, ni siquiera las palabras que decía.

Mi abuela se metió en su cama, esperaba que me invitara, porque tenía ganas de dormir al lado de alguien.

—Buenas noches hija

Fue lo último que me dijo y me retire.

Solté un suspiro, y me recosté en la cama, no sé si supe que fue lo que me hizo dormir, si fue la tristeza, el cansancio o que simplemente hubiese extrañado mi cama, como si esta fuera el único consuelo que me pudiera dar a mí misma, un buen sueño.

Amaneció más pronto de lo que espere, amanecí más pronto de lo que desee y me levante sin ánimos. Me puse una sudadera vieja de alguno de mis hermanos, y un pantalón roto. Observe los lentes durante un buen rato y finalmente los tome.

Los necesitaba poco, pero, las personas con lentes son las que pasan desapercibidas, a las que nadie toma enserio porque son feas.

—Me voy abuela—Le dije

—Te hice esto, mi niña, cuídate mucho—Le regrese una sonrisa que sentí tan distante, tan fuera de mí, tomé lo que ella me había preparado y le agradecí.

Había mucha luz para mi mal gusto, y el cielo estaba nublado, el aire movía los mechones que no me había atado y las hojas bailaban en el jardín, mi abuela me dijo adiós nuevamente desde la ventana y fingí que todo iría bien, solo para que no tuviera preocupaciones.

No tomé el auto, decidí darme una buena lección para que se me quitara lo presumida, eso no iba conmigo, no me sentía bien, era como si usaras la ropa que no te gusta durante toda tu vida, algún día te llegas a acostumbrar pero no llegas a amarla.

Puse un pie dentro de la escuela y pensé que todo el mundo me tragaría. Así que agache la mirada y caminé sin saber a dónde iba, mis manos estaban a punto de temblar y quería llorar del miedo.

Si veía a Ino y ella se burlaba de mí, sería el fin del mundo, ella se burlaba de todos, ella era mejor que todas las de aquí, bastaba con una mirada para que tu autoestima cayera, bastaba una palabra de sus labios para que comenzaras a llorar y a pensar que nunca serías lo suficientemente buena para algo.

—Hola—Pasaban algunos grupos de hombres y chocaban sus palmas, uno incluso llego a pegarme en el trasero, me reconocían, ellos susurraban entre ellos, susurraban de una noche que no recuerdo, mis labios temblaban porque la tristeza estaba por derramarse acompañada de vergüenza.

Me metí al primer sitio que encontré a refugiarme, porque era una cobarde.

—Hola—Me dijeron—Sabes—Comenzaron a jugar con los cordones de mi sudadera—Mi amigo tendrá una fiesta en la noche

—Y hemos escuchado que tú eres el alma de las fiestas

Agache la mirada, sumisa ante sus palabras. Ellos me veían como lo que aparentaba ser, ellos no podían ver que en mi corazón y dentro de mi había vergüenza.

—No sé de lo que están hablando

—De aquella noche todos están hablando de eso

—¿De qué están hablando? ¿De mí? ¿Qué fue lo que hice? ¿Por qué me dicen estas cosas?

Se acercó a mi oído—Callada y gimiendo te ves mejor—Me susurró, sentí un escalofrío

Abrí la boca y lo mire a punto de llorar

—No sé de lo que hablas, me confundes

Intente pasar por en medio de ambos, ya que me tenían acorralada contra las tribunas del gimnasio, pero me bloquearon el paso.

—Tenten ¿Te están molestando? —Levante la vista y observe a alguien cruzado de brazos

—Neji—Dije a penas en un susurro

—Oye viejo—Le toco el hombro a Neji, sonriendo—No son tus asuntos, así que da media vuelta y regresa por dónde vienes

—¿Te están molestando Tenten?

—Como dijo mi compañero, estos no son tus asuntos

Seguí con la mirada gacha y asentí.

—Vamos viejo, la conoces, sabes que ella es…

—¿Sabes quién soy yo y lo que soy capaz de hacer si no sales en cinco segundos?

—Si sé quién eres, pero tú no tienes nada que ver con ella

—Soy su novio

Cerré los ojos, muy fuerte, yo no había tomado a Neji como novio, no lo había hecho, para mí Neji era la segunda opción, así como yo lo era para Utakata.

Ellos comenzaron a reír, como si me hubieran visto la vagina y en ella encontraran la palabra Neji y ellos la destrozaran con sus penes pequeños, se retiraron riendo y yo salí huyendo antes de que Neji dijera algo.

Respiré profundo y solté el aire de golpe. Cuando quise revisar mi teléfono, recordé que no lo tenía, ya no más. Creo que lo mejor era no saber lo que se decía de mí en "Arregosto" Esa aplicación rara de la escuela que habían creado para socializar.

Si encontraran mi teléfono y se metieran ahí verían las preguntas que yo hacía sobre mí. ¿Qué piensan sobre Tenten? ¿Quién es la puta de Hotaru? "No toquen a Utakata es mío"

Yo no podía criticar a más mujeres, ya no tenía la fuerza para abrir la boca, la había cagado.

Me aventaron una pastilla por debajo de la puerta.

—¿Por qué?...—Pregunte, pero me arrepentí

—Cualquiera que esté sollozando en un baño a esta edad, o es porque la dejaron o es porque está embarazada

—¿Cómo sé que no quieres matarme?

—Bueno, no lo sabes

—¿Me puedes prestar tu teléfono?—Abrí la puerta con cuidado y se me olvido verificar como estaba la chica, así que por accidente le golpee la cara—Lo siento, soy muy torpe

—Descuida, no duele

—Sí, supongo

Vi su cabello, trenzado, como si fuera una negra, de color rosa y su piel blanca.

—Es mejor que no lo veas

—Si…supongo, quiero ver que dicen de mí

Entro al baño, junto a mí y me tendió su teléfono, entre a la aplicación y comencé a leer los comentarios, a ver las fotos, sobre mí.

—Por dios—Dije, rindiéndome, fotos de mí, mi nombre en la lista de las más putas, siendo la burla, me deje ir a los brazos de la extraña pelirrosa—Mi vida se terminó, hice algo imperdonable, me dije que sería fuerte, pero ahora mi karma es este, toda la escuela se está riendo de alguien tan bonita como yo, solo porque, porque, porque—No podía mencionar su nombre

—No es el fin del mundo

—¿Estas pendeja? ¡¿Cómo no?! Mi mundo se acabó, todos están diciendo que me vieron los pelos de la vagina y me rellenaron como pavo de navidad y ni yo lo recuerdo, estuve con más de mil hombres, más de los que…No puede ser, es que no es justo

—Tu mundo no se terminó, creo que has abandonado una parte de ti

—Es que todos están creyendo que soy algo que no soy, yo no quería, prácticamente fue violación, yo estaba inconsciente

—A veces los hombres, hablan de más

—No creo que ellos estén hablando de más, alguien tiene que tener un video, tengo que ver…tengo que buscar quien tiene video

—No hay video, solo hay fotos que pueden editar con Photoshop o algo así, no se sabe si eres tú, solo son rumores y tú, amiga, me los acabas de confirmar, no deberías de confirmar nada, debes negar todo

—¡Es que no sabes nada! No sabes de lo que estoy sintiendo, no sabes que siento, no sabes, no sabes, no sabes, mi vida se terminó, todos me ven pasar y se ríen de mí, hablan de mí, es lo que yo quería pero es una manera cruel, que pases, que hablen de ti. Esto fue a propósito, fue un plan, ellas me destruyeron la vida, conspiraron contra mí, todo fue culpa de ellas, porque me drogaron, me metieron a una fiesta y… por dios, me quiero morir…No quiero estar aquí. ¿No sientes que las paredes hablan? ¿Nos están escuchando? Tú no sabes nada de esto, no quieres que te vean, es como si te hubieras cagado encima o hubiera llegado tu periodo y todos se burlan de ti de manera tan cruel sin saber la verdad

—Así como tú lo hacías

—¿Eso se siente? ¿Al reírte de otra persona? Estar tan triste que te pesa, caminar, llorar, hablar…

La chica asintió y se paró.

—He pasado, por algo similar, pero hasta que no sufras como debes no podrás seguir, poco a poco te darás cuenta de todo

Me dejo una botella de agua y salió del baño.

Tomé la pastilla, temblando, ahogando mi llanto, no podía permitir que nadie me viera así.

Los odio y me odio, por permitir que pasara eso, por permitir que todos hagan sentir como basura, que me den sus miradas y sonrisas, sin importarles lo que sienta, los odio, los desprecio, me odio, me odio, me odio, por no ser lo suficientemente bonita por aguantar esto, me odio, me odio, por no tener piernas más anchas, por no tener caderas, más nalgas, más busto, por ser solo yo, alguien sin chiste que jugaba a ser diosa solo porque estaba con bonitas, chicas bonitas que no tenían nada de bonito.

Salí y me fije en el espejo, las ojeras, las lágrimas, lo rojo de mis ojos y mi nariz, comencé a maquillarme, a poner empeño porque el cuello no me quedara más moreno que mi cara, a poner empeño en el corrector, al menos mi cara ya estaba cubierta, abrieron la puerta.

Entro Hotaru, la novia de Utakata, agache la mirada, aceptando mi derrota, ella había ganado. Delinee mi ceja, y finjo poner más atención en eso que en ella.

Ella mojo su rostro y lo seco con un papel, no había maquillaje en su rostro, no había tinte en su cabello o sus pestañas rizadas.

—Creo que este baño tiene más iluminación que los otros. Mi facultad es un asco—Dijo, me quito el lápiz y comenzó a delinearme la otra ceja—Sé que puedes dejar tus ojos grandes, pero si tienes las cejas espesas se te verán ojos pequeños, así nadie notará que has estado llorando, pon un poco más de color en tus mejillas o labios, y todo estará resuelto, al menos eso funciona conmigo

Giro mi rostro al espejo

—¿Lo ves? Ojo más chico, rostro más inocente

Me dedico una sonrisa y salió.

Salí y revise el teléfono de la chica. Tenía que buscarlo y entregárselo.

—Tenten, yo lo siento, no sabía, no pensé que realmente necesitaras ayuda

No sabía que sentir respecto a él, por un lado quería saltar a los brazos de Utakata, pero por el otro lado, quería seguir adelante.

—No importa

Me rodeo hasta quedar frente a mí—Fuimos amigos y te conozco, así que, déjame—Miro el teléfono que traía en la mano—¿Por qué lo tienes? Es de Sakura

—¿Quién es Sakura? ¿Qué es de ti?

Me llene de ira al instante, al pensar que era otra de sus putas, que era una más.

Qué casualidad que hoy todas las putas de él me hayan hablado, ayudado y ahora Utakata está aquí, casi pidiendo perdón, casi queriendo remediar lo que hizo.

Lo empuje caminando furiosa, olvidándome de lo que decían de mí.

Destruiría a esta chica y en mis manos tenía el poder. Ella solo era una más que se estaba burlando de mí, de mi situación. No podía permitir eso.


	13. Banderas rojas (Sasuke)

**No tengas miedo**

 **Es solo amor**

 **No tengas miedo**

 **Es solo amor**

 **No tengas miedo**

 **Es solo amor**

 **El amor es simple**

 **No tengas miedo**

 **Ya estás muerto**

 **No tengas miedo**

 **Ya estás muerto**

 **El amor es simple**

El mundo se estaba volviendo loco.

Las notificaciones vibraban en mi pantalón y no podía ignorarlas, nadie podía.

La escuela ardía en una ola infernal de chismes y cosas absurdas. La aplicación que habían creado no estaba funcionando como debía ser, el baile estaba próximo y yo aún no le pedía a Samui que asistiera, temía que dijera que no, que esas cosas no iban con ella.

¿Bailes de preparatoria en la universidad?

Que porquería habían hecho.

Las manecillas del reloj iban más lento de lo normal, quería saber qué era eso de lo que todo el mundo hablaba.

Naruto me arrojó una bola de papel, la abrí.

"Oye perdedor" "Oye perdedor"

Lo fulminé con la mirada, lanzó otra bola de papel.

"Escuche que perdiste contra esa chica"

Escuche su risa, nuevamente llego otra bola de papel.

"Todos escucharon que Sasuke perdió contra esa chica"

Maldición, lo que faltaba.

—La deje ganar—Dije en un gruñido.

Varias risas se escucharon.

Llegó otra bola de papel.

"Escuche también que ella te gusta"

Agarre la nota, mire a Naruto y comencé a romperla.

—¿¡Algo que quiera compartir con la clase Uchiha!?

—No, nada.

Naruto se burló, nuevamente me llego otra bola de papel.

Era un dibujo, un círculo rosa y un triángulo azul. Rellené el círculo rosa de color amarillo y se la lance.

Finalmente la campana sonó, pasé al lado de Naruto empujando todo lo que tenía encima al piso y cuando se agacho puse mi mano en su nuca y le lance un beso.

—Chupa las mías idiota—Me respondió

Cuando iba a revisar el teléfono miles de miradas me interrumpieron. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?

—No soy celosa pero—Escuche la voz de Samui—No comparto tu pito con otra gente ¿Sabes? Me gusta que sea para mí, que tu cuerpo sea mío, que tú estés conmigo.

—Samui—Me giré para ver que mierda estaba diciendo

—Pero si tuve que decirlo, me temo que me has perdido

La tome de la mano y ella volteó, enfurecida—No me gusta pedir las cosas Sasuke, lo sabes y no creo que estés tan estúpido como para saber qué es lo que quiero ahora

Le solté la mano y ella continuo su andar.

—La has cagado—Escuche a su hermano detrás de mí—le gusta una botella de un alcohol caro y una jugada nueva, creo que con eso se le pasará el enojo, te recomiendo que vayas esta misma tarde

Suspiré. ¿Se enojó porque dejé que me ganará una niña?

¿De eso es de lo que todos se están riendo?

Tomé las cosas del casillero y me dirigí al campo, al llegar estaba inundado, la porquería que faltaba.

—¿Eso nos va a detener?—Me pregunte a mí mismo, sin embargo alguien más me respondió

—Supongo que si amigo, no es agua caída del cielo, es agua del retrete, parece que hay una fuga por ahí

Genial, sin campo durante quien sabe cuántos días.

Busque a Naruto para ver que podía hacer y si podía reportarse con otros presidentes o al menos algunos lame bolas de los directores de otras facultades.

—Fuera de mi camino niña—Le dije, justo cuando atravesó la puerta

Puso los ojos en blanco—Esto es un cliché

—¿Lo es?—Le pregunte

—Ya habíamos hablado de esto—Me dijo

Le sonreí, y tristemente ella hizo lo mismo. Ambos estábamos conscientes de lo que sentíamos, pero no estábamos tan idiotas para revelarlo y mucho menos con la actitud de arriesgarnos, éramos unos cobardes. Ella era una chica, de esas que no dejan de pasar por tu pensamiento y yo un chico, sin aspiración alguna, no la merecía, ella tenía aspiraciones, sin embargo yo me resignaba a hacer la competencia a mi hermano, en ser mejor que él, haciendo más cosas de las que debería.

—Todos están hablando sobre tu victoria

—Me dejaste ganar, no debiste hacerlo. Tú querías esa atención, yo no

—Me están dando el doble de atención de la que deberían hacerlo—Le respondí

—Pero no aquellas personas que quieres que te presten atención

Cambié de tema inmediatamente—¿A dónde te diriges? No hay mucho que ver

—La escuela no va a reparar este desorden, no creo que nadie lo haga, así que lo haré yo

—¿Y tú qué sabes de tuberías?

—Que si se rompe una debes repararla

—¿Te piensas ensuciar las manos?

—Solo es agua cochina, se quita con mucho jabón—Me respondió

—Bueno, suerte con eso—Le palmee la espalda, metí mis manos a los bolsillos—Por cierto…¿Tienes con quien ir al baile?

—¿Eso es una invitación?—Dijo arqueando la ceja, burlándose

—No Sakura, no es una invitación, es una pregunta

—Las invitaciones son preguntas y exclamaciones

—Eso es otro cliché, no te quieras hacer la interesante con respuestas vagas. Solo es curiosidad ¿Irás con alguien?

—No

—Pensé que con tu victoria al menos tendrías invitaciones de lesbianas o medios hombres, incluso de gays

—No suelen invitarme, suelen ir directo al grano

—¿Al grano?

—Esos bailes son solo una cortina para aquellos que al final se van a acostar con su pareja de baile. A mí solo me invitan a tomar y a…

—¿Por qué te pedirían eso?

Se dio cuenta que estaba hablando de más.

Se burló de sí misma por ser tan tonta y me dio un punto—Vas por buen camino, tendré que ponerte un alto

Le sonreí, con esa melancolía. Al fin había encontrado algo que llamaba mi atención, sin que eso haya sido el foco de mi hermano y no quería luchar por ello. Finalmente temía que una chica me rechazara, no quería que la palabra "No" saliera de sus labios, no quería que ella me regalara un No por respuesta, no quería que ella me viera como un tonto más y ya no quería que ella se sintiera así a mi lado.

Sé que ella sentía lo mismo, lo noto, en su actitud, ya no lucha por alejarme, ya no lucha por ignorarme o solo decir cosas, solo se comporta más humana, más…abierta.

Podría considerarla una amiga, pero hasta yo sabría que sería una vil mamada.

Mire a Karin a lo lejos, sentada, leyendo, era una mierda no poder acercarme a ella, no poder decirle que estaba enamorado, que finalmente ella ganaba la apuesta y que yo ganaba también.

Di media vuelta, un poco triste, debido a que me dolía mi presente, me dolía ser un inútil. Era un sabor más amargo que una derrota, era impotencia de no arriesgarme y no dar todo, era un miedo más terrible que fallar un gol, una canasta, un pase.

Nadie sabía de esto oficialmente, nadie sabía que me gustaba ella.

Y que sería un cliché nuestra historia…

Ya lo habíamos hablado, el chico "perfecto" se enamora de la chica que nadie nota, pero yo no era nadie perfecto, yo no me notaba, yo era la sombra de mi hermano, que por cierto ese era otro cliché, agregando que yo no sabía nada de ella y que posiblemente ese sería otro cliché: "La chica misteriosa".

Me intrigaba saber la manera en que ella veía el mundo, porque usaba su cabello así, porque no quería hablar con nadie, mas sin embargo se preocupaba por las necesidades de los demás. Cosa que era otro cliché.

No queríamos estar juntos por miedo a que sería un cliché.

Eso ya se vio.

Una novela romántica juvenil, un triángulo amoroso, el chico idiota que se fija en la fea, los inteligentes que terminan juntos, la chica deportista le gana una batalla al chico, él la dejo ganar, ella lo ignora mientras él insiste, ella no quiere decir nada de su pasado, él no tiene aspiraciones hasta que la conoce a ella, el mundo se opondrá a su relación. La novia del tipo es más hermosa que aquella, aquella es hermosa hasta el día del baile y el chico se da cuenta de eso y rechaza a la otra.

Incluso, lo más gracioso de esto es que llegamos a apostar que si seguían sucediendo más cosas así no funcionaría, porque estamos enamorados de las historias que leemos y estamos tan ansiosos que esas historias nos pasen, no porque realmente nos gustemos, más bien solo queremos alcanzar un deseo en nuestras patéticas listas de sueños. Joder. Solo nosotros lo hacemos tan complicado.

Al fin localice la melena de ese rubio baboso.

—Orale wero baboso dame tu chon chon

—¿Qué quieres?—Me dijo, agarrando mi dedo antes de metérselo por el culo

—Necesito que—Le sonreí—Me consigas gente para limpiar la mierda de los campos

Comenzó a reír—¿Tú? ¿Haciendo esas cosas? ¿En verdad?

—No, es en serio, quiero hacer algo, el campo lo necesitamos, no podemos conseguir otro lugar de entrenamiento ¿Sabes? Y…

—¿A quién quieres impresionar?—Lo observe—Tú no tienes iniciativa, a menos que haya alguien de por medio

—¿Me lo conseguirás o no?—Le dije, avanzando, asintió, comenzando a escribir rápido en el teléfono, la alerta me llegó al instante

"Vacantes para almas solidarias. Urgentemente se necesitan voluntarios que nos ayuden a limpiar la porquería del campo, a todos aquellos que contribuyan se les otorgará un lugar en el cielo de la escuela, muchas gracias por su atención. Los interesados comuníquense con Sasuke Uchiha".

De nuevo otra alerta de Naruto.

"Por favor anótense en una lista los que realmente estén comprometidos a ir, para mover influencias y conseguir material de apoyo."

Comencé a revisar más cosas por ocio, como mi villa, mi número de vidas, mis armas y los alimentos que tenía que fabricar en el juego. El lugar que ya tenía para la convención de ñoños y participar en el videojuego, quería ganarlo, quería el maldito primer lugar, quería patear traseros ñoños, quería que ellos me patearan el trasero y me enseñaran otra clase de mundos.

Besé mi teléfono al ver que una elfa me mandaba un beso. Había desbloqueado otra joya, joder, esto iba de maravilla.

—¿Qué ves enano?—Le dije

—Venía a anotarme en la lista

Lo mire gustoso—¿En serio?—Saque una hoja de mi mochila, le quite el lápiz de la oreja, e hice que pusiera su nombre, la facultad a la que asistía y su matricula

—¿A qué hora es?

—¿Naruto no lo público?

—Dijo que tú estabas encargado

—Mierda…Bueno, tenemos que buscar más gente, para que el idiota nos consiga material; ¿Me ayudarías con eso amigo?

—Claro, será después de mi clase de química

—Como quieras—Arranque la hoja y se la di—Cuando al menos haya quince nombres vienes a mí y nos ponemos en marcha, trataré de conseguir más gente también

Le sonreí para que pensara que si estaba dispuesto a contribuir, pero no haría una mierda, que Naruto se encargara de eso, cada vez que alguien venía a solicitar información le repetía lo mismo y que si terminaba esa lista se la llevara a Naruto, que el dirigiría las cosas.

"Encárgate de tu gente inútil, también tengo cosas que hacer" Me mandó un mensaje, me senté al lado de un idiota y le quite sus papas, cuando recordé que esta mañana había peleado con Samui

—Oye amiguito, ¿Estas interesado en limpiar el campo? ¡Vamos, anímate, necesitamos más gente!

—No soy deportista

Observe su cuaderno—Si consigues ayuda tal vez convenza a gente de que nos deje hacer un friki torneo, ya sabes…Halo, G.O.W, FIFA, no sé, que luego se decida a votación

—¿Por qué debería confiar en ti? Dicen que te venció una mujer en

—Sh sh sh sh—Le guiñé el ojo —Así es como se conquista a una chica—Fruncí el ceño—Pero tú ¿Qué vas a saber de eso? Así que ¿Cuento contigo?

Asintió y toco su corazón y alzo su palma, hice el mismo gesto y luego guiñamos al mismo tiempo. Era una friki promesa.

Conseguir gente con promesas falsas era realmente fácil, pero la sonrisa que te brindan hace que sea más fácil porque están creyendo en ti, porque así como las palabras salen, así les tendría que cumplir, obviamente, independientemente si ellos cumplían o no conmigo, la escuela se merece un friki torneo, eso debería contar como deporte analítico, para pensar, para aprender a compartir, independientemente que sea algo solitario, hay muchos juegos en los que ocupas de un equipo e internet. Esto, te ayuda a crear verdaderos vínculos con las personas, el simple hecho de compartir gustos similares, olvidando la competitividad, es alegrarte por el otro, es pedir consejos al otro, es divertirte.

Creo que es tiempo de dejar de hacer cosas que no sirven para nada y ponerme a hacer algo por mi propia cuenta. Como investigar por qué Samui está enojada y ayudarle a Sakura.

—Tubos de PVC, botas de bomberos y carniceros, aquí tienes la dirección, ellos te dirán la hora de entregarlas—Me dijo Naruto, arrojándome las llaves de su auto, las tome.

Maneje como se me dio la gana, me estacione donde pude, el auto no era mío, pero pagaría la mitad de las multas si es necesario, firme algunos papeles a nombre de Naruto y tome las cosas que nos brindaban. 30 palas, 15 botas, 12 impermeables, 50 cubetas, 11 escobas, 10 tubos de PVC, mangueras, entre otras cosas. Hice la lista y me puse de acuerdo con ellos.

Marque el número de Naruto—Necesito ayuda

—¿Qué quieres? Estoy entrando a una junta

—Manda a alguien con camioneta a que me ayude con esto, ni de broma cabe en tu cucaracha

—Lo haré

En menos de cinco minutos alguien llegó, Neji Hyuga.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? No debiste rogarme

—Ja-ja chistoso

Acomodamos las cosas y emprendimos marcha, jugando carreras.

Al llegar las manos amigas no tardaron en ayudarnos y en llevar todo al campo, utilice unas botas de carnicero.

—De nada rogón—Me dijo Neji

—Si, si, de nada—Le respondí

—Esto es un asco—Dijo Naruto, al ver los charcos que había, vi a Sakura sentada, observando a toda la gente

—Deberíamos comenzar con los charcos de lodo, para ver dónde está la tubería, al menos hasta que los imbéciles de los directores nos envíen apoyo—Les dije, iniciando la caminata por el campo, ellos me siguieron, temerosos

—¡Al ataque!—Grito alguien detrás de mí y comenzó a correr, otras más les siguieron el juego

Me acerque a Sakura y le arrojé unas botas—¿Vas a quedarte ahí sentada solo viendo?

—¿Eso se vería mal?—Me dijo, mostrándome sus pies llenos de lodo—Te habías tardado con todo tu ejercito

—¿Te lo esperabas?—La interrumpí antes de que dijera que era un cliché—Necesito este campo, y no nos podemos quedar de brazos cruzados para la revancha ¿O si?

Tomó una bolsa de basura, y cogió una pala, se metió en un charco y la seguí, no sabía porque últimamente lo estaba haciendo, la seguía, clavo la pala junto con la bolsa—Toma esto—Me dijo, me dio el otro extremo de la bolsa, y con una escoba comenzó a lanzar agua a la bolsa, no pensé que funcionara, pero esta chica tenía demasiada fuerza, los demás comenzaron a imitarla o limitarse a usar los tubos como vía de escape a otros lados.

Mientras dejaba que Sakura hiciera amigas llevando las bolsas a otro lado, me detuve con los ñoños de las tuberías.

—¿A dónde lo quieren lanzar exactamente?

—Podemos aprovechar y lanzárselo a otras facultades, pero sería pasadísimo de verga de nuestra parte, así que de la facultad de ciencias trataremos de conseguir unos tambos y que gente riegue otras cosas, sirve de abono, supongo o para experimentos purificadores

—Ya les informamos sobre los tambos y también nos apoyaran

Había como cincuenta gentes ayudando en este hoyo lleno de mierda, y más gente seguía llegando. ¿Cómo era posible eso? Ni yo me llegue a creer que las personas llegarían, ¿Quién se querría meter a un pozo de mierda sin recompensa?

Y esa gente que llegaba eran personas simples, personas que no las hacías en la vida, que no sabías que existían, ayudando, para algo que ni siquiera les interesaba, o que no se animaban.

—Viejo, escuchamos que estabas aquí explotando a perdedores y decidimos verlo

Me palmearon la espalda—Pero hueles a mierda

—Miren las palas están por ahí y las bolsas, si saben algo de tuberías, pues andando

—No venimos a ayudar

Vi cómo le reventaban una bolsa a alguien en la cabeza, quise reír, pero no salió la risa, más que la de los que acababan de llegar, vi como todos dejaban de hacerlo, pensando que quizá esta sería otra broma cruel por parte de ellos

—Oye viejo, estamos aquí para ayudar, no para andar

—Si viejo—Me interrumpió bruscamente—Lo ayudamos, va con su atuendo, de todos modos se iba a llenar de mierda

Mi paciencia tenía un límite, estas personas vinieron aquí porque yo se los pedí, y si no hacía algo al respecto se irían

—Todos los que están aquí son una mierda, están llenos de ella, vamos Sasuke, pueden hacer esto sin ti

—Si, supongo—Dieron media vuelta, me agache para agarrar mierda y se la metí en los pantalones—El campo lo utilizamos nosotros idiota, ya tienes mierda en tu culo ahora ya puedes ayudar, y si no cierra la boca o tendré que cerrártela. Ahora toma una pala y ayúdanos a nosotros los perdedores a hacer esto

Miro alrededor—Ya sé porque lo haces. Imbécil

Me dio un empujón y se fue de ahí, marica.

Sentí algo frío en mi mejilla, algo baboso que se fue resbalando

—Acostúmbrate a comer mierda, en vez de discutir con esos idiotas ponte a trabajar, no tenemos todo el día

Pase mi lengua por mi mejilla interior y la mire arrastrando la bolsa, comencé de nuevo con mi trabajo y en un descuido le lancé lodo al cabello, me miro, dedicándome la guerra.

Nos arrojábamos lodo y agua, y nos cubríamos con los ñoños, mientras ellos también se unían.

Ya escuchaba la palabra salir de sus labios. "Cliché"

Claro, un cliché es embarrarte de mierda hasta los dientes.

—Tienes que grabar esto—Dijeron—Iniciando el reportaje desde el campo, literal, echo una mierda. Se dice que hubo un tubo roto ¿Quién lo rompió? Nadie lo sabe—Eso es demasiado pendejo como para que lo esté diciendo si está reportando un noticiero— Nos encontramos con Sasuke Uchiha, quien se dice que inició todo este movimiento, aquí Sasuke—A penas sonreí incomodo— ¿Acaso la escuela no hace suficiente por los alumnos? Dime, ¿Por qué iniciaste esto?

—He esto, realmente no fue idea mía—Dije, no sabía qué hacer, no quería tomar la idea de Sakura—Y todo esto no solo es trabajo mío sino de todos, como podrán darse cuenta

—¿Qué opinas del apoyo de la escuela?

—Bueno, la escuela no nos ha dado apoyo porque no se lo hemos pedido, no creo que se vea mal que los alumnos tomen la iniciativa de limpiar un poco, en lo que llega alguien capacitado para revisar las tuberías, todos estamos aquí para ayudar

—¿Por qué tu equipo no está aquí ayudándote? ¿O algún equipo deportivo?

—Realmente no lo sé, quizá porque no dimos la suficiente información, nadie sabía de esto hasta hace algunas horas, aun así, los que quieran son bienvenidos a ayudar, incluso ustedes

Ambos se miraron nerviosos, queriendo inventar un pretexto para no poder hacerlo

—No están obligados a hacerlo, pero tampoco pueden quitarle el tiempo a las personas que están ayudando, si no quieren ayudar a limpiar todo esto quizá podrían ayudarnos con un bote de agua y vasos

Le sonreí a Sakura—Hace calor y estamos sedientos, quizá podrían conseguir botellas de agua o apoyo—Les guiñé el ojo, dándoles a entender que sería todo lo que diría o lo que hablaría, caminé al lado de Sakura

—Que pesados

—Te pusiste irritante también

—Nos ven como si lo que hiciéramos está mal

—¿Crees que debimos pedirle permiso a la escuela?—Le pregunte y ella me sonrió, diciendo que tal vez le hubiéramos pedido permiso

—Esperemos nuestro castigo después, al fin y al cabo nada puede ser peor que esto

En media hora más esto se convirtió en circo, la gente comenzaba a llegar, pero solo a ver, incluso las malditas porristas llegaron a "animar" A pesar de que llevábamos gran tramo, la gente comenzaba a desesperarse, no podíamos estar aquí todo el día, menos ahora que todo esto parecía circo, incluso yo estaba cansado, un poco, no me imaginaba a aquellas personas y no encontrábamos la maldita fuga, el maldito tubo roto.

Una hora después había dos gentes más y un garrafón de agua de limón, nadie tomo la iniciativa de dejar su trabajo, hasta que lo hice yo.

Les servía agua y escuchaba sus pláticas, de donde eran, si conocían tales cosas o tales personas.

Y ponía una tonta sonrisa cuando me miraban, como si esperaran que formara parte de las conversaciones.

—Parece que no hemos avanzado nada, pero realmente lo hicimos—Hablo Sakura—Lo único que tenemos que hacer es localizar el charco de la fuga

—¿Por qué no comenzamos todos de un lado? No todos regados

Comenzaron a dar opiniones que sinceramente ignore, ya estaba cansado, ya no quería hacer nada, este trabajo era una mierda y aburrido y aun no entendía porque Samui estaba enojada, no he llegado tarde, no la he dejado, no he hecho algo para hacerla enojar.

—Mi hermana está enojada—Dijo Tamaki—Y yo también lo haría si fuera ella, digo andas rogándole a alguien más fea que mi hermana

—¿Qué?

—Por dios, Sabes que Samui es la más hermosaaaaaa, y andas mendigando, eso

Señalo a Sakura

—¿De que estas hablando?

—Duhhh—Me mostro los SS que alguien había subido de mis conversaciones con Sakura

¿Por qué mierda Sakura subiría las conversaciones?

—Esto no puede ser real

—Muéstrame tu teléfono y dime que no le mandas mensajes—Comencé a buscarlo, lo tenía en el bolsillo—Sasuke, por favor, si no tuvieras algo que ver con esa tipa, no estarías aquí. Es una más que quiere que te separes de mi hermana, es alguien más que solo busca atención gracias a ti, y vaya que lo logro, mira toda la gente que reunió gracias a ti, ella sola no podría lograr nada por si misma

Me quite la playera y me limpie la mierda del rostro, mañana que tuviera granos me arrepentiría de todo, no pensé en las consecuencias, no pensé en nada. Andar aquí no es higiénico, es arriesgado, es una jodida pesadilla.

—Deberías ponerte a trabajar—Me dijo riendo

—Vendré por las cosas en una hora, tengo que entregarlas

Fue lo único que dije y salí.

Me metí a las regaderas, durando más de media hora, restregándome el jabón cada vez más fuerte, realmente estaba molesto, ¿Por qué las subió? Porque yo no he sido, a menos que alguien haya tomado el teléfono.

Joder, pero supongo que esto es lo que estaba esperando, terminar con Samui.

Cerré la llave y me enjabone de nuevo, escuche como alguien se despojaba de su ropa y abría la regadera.

—Te fuiste sin decir nada, a los cinco minutos todos se fueron

—¿Si?

—No, llegaron y nos corrieron, da igual, aun así falto tu discurso de agradecimiento en lugar de salir huyendo

—¿Me vienes a reclamar? Antes solías ignorarme

Hubo silencio de su parte

—Sería una mentira no admitir lo que ya sabemos, has roto una capa de mí, no puedo volver a ser lo que era, soy un poco habladora

—Tanto tiempo de quedarte callada. ¿Porque lo hiciste?

—Pues no lo sé, creo que es porque a nadie le interesaba lo que salía de mi boca, y creo que eran cosas sin sentido. ¿Sabes? Cuando a alguien le devuelven las esperanzas de que algo puede cambiar, no vuelve a ser la misma, siente mucha emoción, como si fuera una niña pequeña y nuevas cosas se accionan

—¿Nuevas cosas se accionan?

—No lo comprendes

—¿No lo comprendo? ¿Qué interés tienes en mí? Te metiste a la regadera de los hombres, solo para venir a hablar conmigo, es un riesgo que estas corriendo, ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, no es normal que salieras enojado, me preocupe, no sé, quiero pagarte con la misma moneda, sinceramente no sé

—¿Por qué has subido nuestros mensajes?

—¿Perdón?

—Has subido nuestros mensajes a la aplicación, ahora todos saben que me has ganado y que ando tras de ti

—¿Eso es malo?

Me reí

—Lo sé, no lo hice yo, lo siento, lo siento, si te cause problemas con tu novia, no era mi intención, creo que todo esto debería terminar, los coqueteos por debajo del agua, creo que todo, ya sabes, no va a funcionar, ni siquiera sé cuando comenzamos a cruzar la delgada línea entre la broma y la verdad y ahora estoy avergonzada, debido a que he admitido que estoy confundida, y estoy avergonzada, por perseguirte hasta aquí cuando no tenía motivos, y sigo avergonzada porque tú sabes lo que he callado y más porque me fallé, rompí mi promesa, es solo que creí que sería diferente, es solo que…No tiene caso

Me recargue en una esquina, tratando de escuchar un poco más su voz, quisiera ver su rostro al decir esas palabras, si se está riendo, si esta insegura, si, estará, al menos diciéndolo con verdad, con dolor, con algo de sentimientos

—¿Sabes? No quiero ser ese chico que te lastimo

—No eres el primero que dice eso amigo—Me lo dijo riendo, una risa amarga que podía saborear, lance un suspiro

"No eres el primero amigo" No. No lo era, y eso me jodía.

—No, solo no quiero ser ese chico que…ya sabes…del que tú…y que lo haya hecho con novia, eso es demasiado jodido, no quiero eso, ni para ti, ni para mí. No conocemos cosas de ninguno de los dos, y si hay una brecha, la tenemos que aprovechar, no podemos solo decir de un día para otro que…

—Nos enamoramos, solo porque comenzó como una historia, que nos llevaría a un desenlace grandioso, lo idealizamos mucho, supongo

Le dedique a la pared una sonrisa amarga, como si ella pudiera saborearla.

—Podemos ser amigos

Dijimos al mismo tiempo, mandando a la mierda todo lo poco que habíamos creado.

Y creí que éramos demasiado realistas como para aceptar una jodida amistad que no nos llevaría a ningún lado.

—Creí que abría una oportunidad

—Cállate—Me dijo—Ni siquiera podemos despedirnos correctamente.

—Me estás dando bandera verde, pero no puedo. No quiero que esto inicie así. No lo merecemos

—Merezco algo mejor y tú mereces algo mejor—Me dijo

Sentí una punzada en el pecho, como cuando te acaban de decir la verdad pero antes te dijeron una mentira que creíste…

—Somos unos idiotas—Le dije

—Tú eres un idiota

—No tengo ropa limpia

—Maldición—Dijo ella

Vi como jalaba su ropa debajo de la puerta, espere a que se metiera y caminé por la mía. Restregué el pantalón y mis calzoncillos hasta que se les cayera el lodo, cuando ya me cansé, me valió y me los puse así.

—Déjame llevarte a tu casa—Le ordene sutilmente

—No

Me reí al ver el color de las uñas de sus pies y lo blanco de su piel.

—Me caes mal, en serio. ¿No te puedes alejar en lo que termino de lavar mi ropa?

—Deberías ignorarme

—Deberías de irte

Espere unos minutos—Te llevaré a tu casa, he dicho

—No

Salió con la ropa y el cabello escurriendo. La inocencia de su rostro me hizo imaginar muchas cosas, me dio de que hablar, me dio de que pensar. Ella no era fea, ella no era rara, ella quería serlo, ella sabía que era hermosa y no quería, ella no quería la atención de nadie, Tamaki se había equivocado.

—¿Qué?

No tenía esas malditas cuerdas en su cabello, lo tenía largo, lo tenía rosa y sus ojos verdes brillaban, resplandecían.

—Es raro verte sin tus malditos churros en la cabeza

—Ha

Caminó delante de mí, con la ropa pegada al cuerpo, puse una sonrisa al pensar que sus piernas habían estado alrededor de mi cuello y me había rendido, debido a que quería ponerla debajo de mí y eso públicamente no era apropiado.

No tiene el mejor abdomen a pesar de que hace ejercicio, ni las mejores piernas, aún hay flacidez en ellas, aún hay una persona en ella, a la que no le interesa tener el cuerpo que todas quieren.

Camina con esa naturalidad de que le vale verga el mundo, que no le importe mi opinión, que ella manda en su vida, que ella decide en su vida. Ella hace lo que se le da la gana y dice lo que siente cuando se le da la gana, al menos conmigo así lo hace, ella es dura, pero cuando habla la calidez de lo que dice te envuelve y te sientes atraído, como si toda tu atención le perteneciera a ella, joder, estaba perdido, estaba cayendo, un rostro con una boca grande hace que delires, hace que idealices a esa mujer o hace que la veas como realmente es.

—Te llevaré a tu casa

—Puedes perseguirme si quieres. Te sugiero que no lo hagas en la escuela, a menos que quieras tener problemas con tu novia, si yo fuera tú, los evitaría

Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa mujer que se puso rígida, esa mujer que quería convertirse en una piedra nuevamente. La entendía, estaría a la defensiva, admiraba su valor, que se ajustaba los pantalones a la hora de decir que no, que si tenía una idea la hacía, la volvía realidad. Es una lástima que esa idea de nosotros no se le haya metido en la cabeza, al menos no tan profundo. Menos mal que logre tocarla.

—Si, tienes razón, te veo en mi auto.

Salió, como si no le importara que estas fueran las duchas de los hombres, no le interesaba en lo absoluto.

Deje que anduviera, posiblemente no la encontraría en el estacionamiento, ni esperando por mí.

Conté que todo estuviera en orden, que no faltara ninguna cosa para ir a entregarlas, pero el director de la facultad me dijo que él se haría cargo y posiblemente todos los que estuvimos aquí seríamos recompensados.

Mande mensaje a los que nos "patrocinaron" todo y agradecí, les dije que la escuela quería hacerse cargo de todo y que sería la encargada de llevarlo.

Cuando salí al estacionamiento como era de esperar, Sakura no estaba ahí. Creo que lo mejor sería una despedida.

Así que supervise al camión de la escuela, que entregará todo, y en cada parada que hacía yo me bajaba unos minutos después a tenderles la mano a aquellos que me la habían brindado.

Les agradecí por las herramientas.

Regrese a mi hogar para tomar un baño y echar la ropa a la lavadora.

—Yo lo hago joven—Me dijo Rita, le asentí y le dedique una sonrisa, me fui a la habitación en calzoncillos y tome un baño nuevamente, me dirigí con Samui.

Observe un auto, un auto que no era suyo.

Espere unos minutos y alguien salió, despidiéndose amorosamente de ella.

Vaya manera de olvidarme.

Ignore el asunto, estaba muerto. ¿Esto era mi culpa?

La alarma de notificaciones sonó. Quise ver una respuesta de Samui ante sus actos, estaba tan confundido que no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero era un mensaje de ella, de Sakura.

"Vamos a vernos"

"Si, solo dime dónde y me regresas su teléfono"

"Está bien"

Me mando la ubicación y me dirigí ahí, le mande un mensaje "Sube al auto".

No lo pensó dos veces porque caminó hasta mí.

—Dime todo lo que sepas de Ino, o te juro que seguiré publicando sus conversaciones, no solo eso, es muy interesante lo que le mandan los de más a tu amiga

—Tenten ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

—Porque Ino está acabando con mi vida…yo no puedo seguir así, yo…

Oh no, dime que no acaba de vomitar. Me toque el puente de la nariz, más mierda.

—No eres la única con un día pesado, acabo de enterarme que mi novia

Siguió vomitando.

—Sí, es una mierda—Le dije

Arranque, al auto lavado más cercano. Aproveche, arrancándole el teléfono de Sakura de las garras

—Amigo, limpia toda la porquería que hay dentro, incluso a ella

—¿Tú también me abandonas? ¿Cómo todos?

Me dijo, suspiré. Quería dejarla, no tenía por qué cargar con ella.

—No tengo porque cargar con alguien que no puede cuidar de si misma

—Todos me han abandonado Sasuke, todos…

—Nadie querría estar cerca, mira hasta dónde has llegado—Le enseñé el teléfono de Sakura—No está bien Tenten, publicando la vida de las demás personas no llegaras a nada, ni a borrar lo que te hicieron, ni borrarás lo que haces ahora, creo que por eso te pasan las cosas, por culpa tuya y no por la de los demás

—Pero si me pasa algo será culpa tuya, porque tú me encontraste y tú—Comenzó a llorar

Me entregaron algunas cosas que tenía en el auto, me senté ahí a esperar, puse la canasta de mis cosas al lado. Tenten se arrastró a mi lado

—Prácticamente me violaron y yo no me di cuenta. Miles de chicos hablando, sobre algo que yo no recuerdo, como si fuera un objeto de diversión sexual para ellos. No les importo contagiarme de algo, no les importo quitarme la ropa, ni a Ino le importó darme esa pastilla. Ese día, te lo juro que te dire la verdad, ese día yo estaba jodida, le había dicho que nos viéramos, y él llevo a su novia, me pateo como un perro, yo solo quería cerrar las cosas y me desmoroné, me quedé ahí viendo como él me había cambiado por otra mujer, él eligió a su novia, a pesar de que a mí me trató como su amante, pero la eligió a ella, estaba hecha una mierda, entonces me encontré con Kin, y ella simplemente me ofreció llevarme y yo le dije que si, y yo estaba muy triste para salir, y me enoje, y ellas me dieron algo, porque estaba realmente triste, Tamaki, todas ellas me abandonaron en una casa que no conocía, con gente que no conocía, sin conocimiento…—Ella comenzó a llorar—Tus amigas no te abandonan, no te drogan, no dejan que miles de hombres te pisoteen, ellas te cuidan, te llevan a tu casa. Te protegen cuando te rompen el corazón y te escuchan, no te llevan a fiestas para que seas la puta de otros. Creo que merezco un poco de venganza por eso, posiblemente contraiga una enfermedad, y ellas, a ellas no les importa que mi vida se destruya … A nadie, todos me miran en la escuela como si supieran lo que paso, como si yo fuera sola a entregarme a ellos, como si fuera una prostituta, y es feo, no puedo con esto, no cuando no tienes a nadie que te apoye. Lamento lo de Sakura y lo tuyo, lo lamento profundamente, pero pensé que si algo más salía a la luz, la atención de lo que me paso a mí se desvanecería, pero no…

—Realmente, si pudiera evitar que te pasara eso lo hubiera hecho, pero no puedo, y andar divulgando la vida de las demás personas no lo arreglara, ni siquiera destruyendo la vida de Ino. Lamento mucho eso Tenten, pero la única que puede salir adelante por si misma eres tu, fue una mierda lo que te paso, pero si dices que te violaron tienes que ir con alguien que sea experto en este tipo de situaciones, la policía por ejemplo, hay mucha evidencia, por todo lo que han subido

—Pensarán que soy otra niña drogada, sabes la vergüenza que atrae la palabra violada. Que no te puedas defender en un simple acto sexual porque estas drogada, drogada y violada, para acabarla de chingar con el corazón destrozado y tu escuela hablando de ti, no tienes a nadie que te respalde, Ino no meterá las manos por mí o alguna otra, ellas dirán que yo me tomé la pastilla. ¿Quién va a creerle a la niña enfadosa?

Mire a Tenten con lastima

—No tengo amigos, no tengo a nadie, lo único que puedo hacer es llorar en el baño y regresar a mi casa, sonriendo, para que mi abuela no se preocupe

—No puedo hacer nada por ti Tenten

—Lo sé Sasuke…

Lloraba con la garganta desgarrada, pero las lágrimas no salían. Hablaba con voz ronca, y trataba de respirar, incluso, alguien de ahí le llevo un café.

Realmente sentía que mi día iba mal, pero oyendo a Tenten, realmente lo hacía peor. Que jodido ser ella, duro un par de horas así, y cuando terminó de llorar y me entregaron el auto, la subí y maneje durante una hora sin rumbo alguno, dejando que ella se desahogara.

La lleve al parque, para que diera arroz a las palomas y se lo aventaba sin ganas.

—Me traían de niño aquí a hacer lo mismo que haces tú, no sé porque me agradaba

—El arroz no es bueno en tiempo de calor, hace que algunas palomas se inflen al tomar agua, o al menos eso es lo que dicen. También venía aquí de niña, antes de que mis padres comenzaran a viajar, me dejaron como un perro, con un tazón de comida y con mis tíos yéndome a revisar, no les importo tener a una hija de cinco años sola en casa

Guarde silencio y ella también lo hizo.

—Creo que debo ofrecerle una disculpa a Sakura, lo que hice fue, una pendejada, por favor, llévame

Asentí.

Estando con Tenten me sentía de la chingada, necesitaba un poco de lo que ella había tomado, para evitar gritar, sentía una presión, una confusión, un malentendido, sentía muchas cosas atoradas en mí, que las veía difícil de sacar.

Llegamos al lugar que me señalo Tenten y ella fue la primera en bajar, espere en el coche y cuando salió un hombre salí del auto.

—Solo vengo a buscar a tu hermana—Le dijo Tenten

—¿Rin? O …

—Sakura

—Ella no vive aquí

—¿Me podrías dar su dirección?

—No la conozco

Tenten dio media vuelta, resignada.

—Ya lo escuchaste

Observe el rostro de él, no se parecía a Sakura, llegué a pensar que Tenten me estaba mintiendo.

—Quizá la puedes encontrar en la librería, creo que trabaja ahí, está a unas cinco cuadras de aquí

Asentí, y Tenten subió rápido al auto. Supe inmediatamente, quien había sido la persona que le había armado un escándalo en su cabeza, por él había comenzado todo. La cara de Tenten era insoportable, el dolor se notaba hasta en sus manos temblorosas, luchando por no soltar el grito.

Llegamos a donde él había dicho, y Tenten bajo un pie, mientras se sostenía de la puerta, como si en cualquier momento se fuera a caer, tomé su mano y la guíe adentro. En cuanto vio a Sakura se dejó ir a sus brazos pidiendo perdón. Sakura me miro, y suspiro, aceptando el abrazo.

—Lo siento mucho, no quise causarte daño, es solo que no…

—Shhh…somos lo que damos Tenten

Le dijo.

Y me observo, entre señas me pidió que llamara a Neji.

Le mande la ubicación y le pedí que viniera, sin darle una explicación, me senté en un rincón observando el teléfono de Sakura, queriendo revisar los mensajes de los que hablo Tenten, pero sin tener el valor de hacerlo, quería enterarme de su pasado, sobre quien era ella, pero si solo toda esa información salía de sus labios. Quería escucharla de ella, que me lo expresara con sus palabras y sus señas, sus emociones y sentimientos, que me explicara que le dolió, que fue lo que la hizo ser así, porque no quería decir muchas cosas, porque a veces quería decir mucho.

Perdí la noción del tiempo observando hasta que ella llegó y se sentó.

—Neji se hará cargo

—Hablando honestamente, no vine hasta aquí simplemente para traer a Tenten por una disculpa

—¿Entonces?

—Ni para entregarte esto o contarte que todos sabían que mi ex novia se veía amorosamente con alguien más. Vine para escucharte a ti, lo que me quieras decir, lo que tengo que saber de ti

—Dijiste que nos merecíamos algo mejor

—Me refería a una mejor versión. No quiero que pienses que por no tener novia comenzaré a conquistarte, ni teniendo novia comencé a hacerlo, tampoco quiero que pienses que soy ese idiota que conociste, ni quiero que pienses que te enamoraste de él porque sé que no lo haces. Sé que tu miedo no te deja, y sé que te puedo enamorar pero no quiero, porque en el intento caeré rendido a tus pies, tampoco quiero que eso pase, que pase lo que tenga que pasar antes de que caiga rendido a tus pies

—¿Es una declaración?

—Es mi rendición.


	14. En el peor de los casos (Yukata)

**Es solo yo, yo y yo.**

 **Voy solo hasta que muera**

 **Porque voy conmigo hasta que muera**

 **Oh, no necesito ninguna mano a la que agarrarme**

 **Incluso si la noche es fría**

 **Tengo ese fuego en mi alma**

 **Y lo único que puedo ver es que necesito privacidad**

 **Y mucha mariguana, a la mierda la modestia**

 **Solo necesito espacio para mí, para que el mundo pueda ver**

 **Lo que intentan ver.**

 **Solo necesito estar solo, solo necesito estar en mi casa.**

 **Entiende lo que digo, si el tiempo es dinero necesito tiempo**

 **Pero siempre tengo que seguir hacia adelante**

 **A la mierda los falsos amigos, no fumamos porros**

—WOW—Se sorprendió cuando se lo dije

—¿Realmente te dijo eso?—Me pregunto de nuevo—Yukata, que perra eres, ni yo conseguiría esa información

—Lo sé—Le dije, acomodando mi cabello

—Oye—Miré a Samui—Sobre tu hermano—Se puso seria

—Lo mejor será que lo olvides—Le dije enojada, ella me miro dolida, horrorizada—Él ya tiene novia, si te quisiera a ti estaría contigo—Se lo dije de la manera más tosca posible

No me gustaba que mi hermano tuviera mujeres, no me gustaba la forma en que lo hacían actuar, en que jugaban con él. Todas esas rameras llegaban a él, se le arrimaban, y se lo cogían y luego él se sentía tan mal porque pensaba que era culpa de él, mi hermano no tiene la culpa de ser guapo, mi hermano no tiene la culpa de que lo busquen. Por culpa de todas ellas mi familia se desmorona, por culpa de ellas, él no llega a la casa y se gasta el dinero que habíamos quedado en juntar en otras cosas.

—Él está enamorado de ella

—Pero yo sé que puede estarlo de mí

—No lo está Samui. Si lo estuviera él me hablaría de ti pero no lo hace

—¿Y de quien te habla?—Se puso a la defensiva, yo no le temía a Samui, Samui me temía a mí. Sabía que si las cosas están rotas conmigo lo estarían con Utakata. Pero se equivocaba, ella podría estar mal conmigo y con Utakata seguiría siendo lo mismo, a Utakata no le interesa un pedo si ella es mi amiga, a Utakata no le intereso yo, le interesan sus mujeres.

Si quería que mi hermano regresara a la casa para ser la familia que siempre fuimos, lo haría regresar, aunque se quedara solo y sin mujeres y sin apoyo, porque el único apoyo que tenemos es la familia.

—De su novia

Finalice y di media vuelta.

—Por cierto, no eres la única en su vida, creo que ya lo sabes. Se ha cogido a mi amiga, la loca. A Matty

Le dije, con un nudo en la garganta. ¿Por qué a ella?

Ella estaba tan feliz con su novio, ella realmente estaba contenta, ¿Por qué iría a revolcarse con mi hermano? Su novio daba todo por ella y ella realmente lo destrozo, le hizo pedazos la vida. Yagura estaba enamorado de ella, pero ella, se comportó como una mierda y es lo que no le puedo perdonar. La gente no debería lastimar a otra gente.

—Él, está enamorado de ella—Le mentí, no era la primera mentira que decía, ni la última. Sabía que Samui se empeñaría en alejar a aquellas mujeres de sus hombres, sabía que haría algo en contra de Matty, la estaba sentenciando.

—¿Él te lo ha dicho?—Me dijo con la mano en su corazón, yo asentí

Di media vuelta y caminé, saludando a unas chicas que no conocía.

—Qué bonito color de cabello—Le dije

—Gracias

—¿Es teñido o es tuyo?—Le pregunte

—Es teñido

—Wow ¿Me lo juras? No se te nota, parece natural, te lo aseguro—Le dije, a la que tenía el cabello azul—Yo conozco a alguien que tiene un color durazno de nacimiento, es muy bonito su cabello, pero el tuyo combina con tu piel, ustedes chicas también lucen muy hermosas—Mire el reloj—Por cierto que tengan un buen día, me tengo que ir

Les dije, yéndome de ahí y saludando a alguien más.

—Hola, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te trata la vida?

—Muy bien Yukata, ¿Tú cómo has estado?—Me respondieron

—Muy bien cariño, hoy ando de buen humor—Le dije, ya que había olvidado su nombre—Te ves radiante, ¿Quién diría que el verde y el morado combinarían con unas botas militares? A ti te luce increíble, quisiera tener ese look, te luce al cien—La elogie, era lo más ridículo que había visto el día de hoy, una falda verde chillón con unas botas de esas rockeras, y una playera morada con un chaleco, por dios, que ridícula—Si me lo pondría yo, luciría, no sé, muy fea, soy fea sí, pero tú eres hermosa y todo lo que te pongas está bien. Por cierto has escuchado lo que dicen de Samui, que ha terminado con su novio

—Bueno, si lo he escuchado. ¿Crees que tenga una oportunidad con Sasuke Uchiha?

—Has estado enamorada de él desde que escuchaste su apellido Anko

—Cierra la boca Shizune, no es tan malo soñar despierta, además tú estás colgada por su amigo rubio y escuche que a Sasuke le gustan las chicas que escuchan rock, a él también

—Me tomaré la cortesía de investigar eso amores, luego les daré la información

—Hablando de chismes, Tsunade se volvió a operar, dios con 21 años y ya lleva dos cirugías, y ni siquiera le han dado el puesto de modelo

—¡WOW! Me lo juras, pero que osadía la suya—Les dije, ya tenía un chisme más a la lista—Oye Yukata, también escuche que tu hermano se volvió a ver con la loca

—¿Utakata?—Les dije, obviamente, era él. Les sonreí incomoda—No, como crees, Utakata tiene novia

—Sí, si tú nos lo dices debe ser un chisme más, tú eres su hermana y tú eres la amiga de aquella loca. Pobre de Yagura, escuche que trabajaba por ella, que hasta dormía en su casa cuidándola, escuche muchas cosas, para que al final le pagarán así

—Pobre Yagura—Dije—Creo que iré a hablar con él, no creo que sea justo que el escuche todos esos rumores

—Oh Yukata, eres tan dulce, eres un ángel caído del cielo

Les sonreí—Me tengo que ir chicas, que tengan un excelente día—Les mande dos besos

Maldita sea. ¿Nuevamente volvió a estar con ella?

Me quede junto a la ventana, viendo a las deportistas correr, la preparatoria estaba a un lado así que observe a Rin correr. Ellas no tenían campo, así que venían al nuestro a entrenar, debido a que su preparatoria, era parte de la universidad.

Nuevamente vi a Rin cerca de su profesor, sonriéndole, tomándole la mano, me enfurecí. ¿Qué piensa que hace ese imbécil? Ella es una niña que acaba de salir de secundaria, es menor de edad. ¿Qué piensa? ¿Qué puede estar jugando con ella como se le dé la gana? No quiero que le hagan daño a Rin, no quiero que Rin sea una chica de la que todos hablan, no mi dulce hermanita, no la niña que derrama inocencia cuando camina. Todos nos podremos ir al infierno menos ella.

—¿Qué es lo que observas?—Me dijo en el oído, mordiéndomelo—Tienes que dejar que haga su vida—Me susurro

—No quiero que cometa los errores que hemos cometido, tú no sabes nada de lo que estamos pasando Hotaru, no tienes que opinar, lo que viste no era de tu incumbencia—Le dije, con un tonó hostil, nadie creía que estaba enojada, mi rostro era inocente, que parecía que lo decía como si en verdad me hubieran lastimado y no como si yo quisiera lastimar a las personas, pero lo que salía de mi boca era para lastimar a las personas que se metían

—Lo sé

—Si mi hermano supiera lo que eres…

—Pero no lo sabe ¿O si?—Me dijo, sonriendo—No le veo nada de malo en que Rin quiera atención de una persona mayor, no tuvo padre

—Oh te aseguro que lo tiene

—Utakata no es su padre—Me dijo, sentí como si alguien clavara una daga en mi corazón, lo decía como si Utakata fuera suyo, de su propiedad, como si él estuviera en sus manos

—Utakata no es solo tuyo, zorra asquerosa, tal vez le diga lo que eres

—Tal vez termines igual que Tenten. ¿Quieres ser una Tenten? ¿O ya lo eres cariño?

Me dejo sola. Odiaba a la puta de Hotaru, con su estúpida cara de mosca muerta, creyendo que podía manipular a Utakata a su antojo, Utakata la veía como una inocente niña, alguien que no hacía nada, a la pendeja que engañaba y que luego se sentía culpable, no sabiendo que esta pendeja ya se acostó con todos los que eran sus amigos, ella era peor que Samui, hasta Samui podía llegar a ser buena a comparación de esta perra.

No podía dejar que estuviera cerca de nuestra familia y envenenara la cabeza de Utakata. Si Rin comienza a hacer lo que ella quiera, estaremos perdidas, porque Utakata ya no nos vera como sus dulces hermanas, nos verá como a Sakura…y nos echara de la casa.

Tenía miedo de que eso sucediera. ¿Dónde viviría? ¿Dónde me quedaría? ¿Y qué haría yo? No sé hacer nada, no tengo amigas, no tengo novio.

Mire mis rodillas y piernas, aún seguía el ardor, miré mi mano, y la cicatriz que se estaba haciendo.

Cuando Utakata rompió la foto algo se destruyó en mí, pero cuando me empujo quise perder la esperanza, él ya no era mi hermano, no era el hermano que nos cubría en sus mantas cuando mis padres peleaban, no fue el hermano que nos defendió cuando nuestro padre trajo a otra mujer a la casa, ni cuando corrió a Sakura e hizo que nosotras nos quedáramos, no recuerdo ese día, pero recuerdo que Utakata hizo lo que pudo por ella, pero ella no entendió.

El amor te cambia de muchas formas, como lo hizo con Sakura, como lo está haciendo con Utakata, como lo hizo conmigo.

Creí que él me quería, creí que él me protegería, pero solo me llevo a un motel de mierda y le contó a todos lo que me había hecho y lo que no.

Hablo de cosas que no pasaron.

La única que sabía la verdad era la puta de Hotaru, pero ella no metería las manos al fuego por mí, porque yo cause mi propio infierno al decir que si me había acostado con él. Todas hablaban de que no podía seguir siendo virgen, todos hablaban de eso, era la burla de ellas, de que no conseguía novio porque probablemente era fea, hasta Temari tenía novio y yo no. Yo era la que estaba sola, riendo con mis amigas y sus novios, teniendo que soportar absurdas peleas.

Los novios son un asco, solo son chicos que utilizan una relación para meterse en tu cama. Que saben utilizar las palabras bonitas, te endulzan el oído, porque eso es lo que te plantean desde niña, un príncipe que te rescate de todos tus problemas, alguien que dé la cara por ti, que te proteja. El amor es una forma de manipular a la mujer. El amor es manipulación, el romanticismo, toda la cursilería, hasta el catorce de febrero, ¿Por qué se tiene que regalar? ¿Por qué tenemos que celebrar? ¿Por qué no celebramos el día de la familia? ¿Por qué no se castiga a los padres que son malos con sus hijos? ¿Por qué no se castiga que sus hermanos no estén al pendiente los unos a los otros? ¿Por qué eso no es delito? ¿Por qué el engaño si?

Las relaciones llegan a ser absurdas con el tiempo. ¿Una pareja toda tu vida? ¿Alguien con quien compartir? Cuando puedes compartir contigo misma, ¿Por qué nadie te enseña a pasar tiempo solo? Solo llegas y solo te vas, la única persona que realmente sabe cómo eres a veces eres tú. Tú sabes hasta qué punto quieres llegar y porque lo haces, eres tú quien acepta que tan largo debes dejar tu cabello o cada cuando te depilas, una pareja solo te oprime, te cambia, quiere que conozcas sus gustos y los aceptes, quiere que hagas lo que te pide, quiere que seas bonita y te comportes, pero llega un día en que te cansas, en que decide que es mejor estar solo y que quiere encontrarse a sí mismo por medio de otras personas.

La gente no entiende la gloria de estar solo. Solo tú puedes juzgarte, solo tú puedes decidir si está bien o está mal, solo tú sabes porque lo haces. No tienes pareja o amigos, solo te tienes a ti misma y a las personas que verdaderamente te aman, porque ellas crecieron contigo, porque ellas no te tienen que dejar, son familia y la familia nunca se carcome, la familia es más dura que un diamante.

Tengo a mis dos hermanos, que son el pilar de mi vida.

No tengo planes a futuro, ni salidas con amigos o idas en pareja.

Es una forma de manipularte.

Así como yo manipulo la realidad de las cosas y la gente idiota me cree.

Con una cara inocente, nadie cree que tú lo hiciste.

¿De qué te sirve tener amigos? Al final te abandonan por su pareja

¿De qué te sirve tener pareja? Al final te deja por alguien más, y es el mismo ciclo, te enamora, te lleva a la cama, intentan hacer cosas nuevas porque te aburres de hacer lo mismo, porque te enamoraron y consiguieron lo que quisieron y luego se van, porque has cambiado o porque sigues igual.

Hay cosas en la vida que ni siquiera son útiles, pero existen.

—Hola Tenten—Le dije—¿Cómo has estado?

Ella me miro sin ganas.

—Estás muy linda como para que estés triste—Intente animarla, no era porque quisiera animarla, era porque ella necesitaba escuchar eso, yo decía lo que la gente quería escuchar—Mi hermano a veces susurra tu nombre, espera que salgas de esto

Le mentí, pero algo cambio en ella.

—Eres tan cruel como él—Me dijo, la observe atentamente, al parecer me había cachado en una mentira—Él no diría algo así, mucho menos te lo diría a ti, eres su hermana no su amiga y lo sé, porque yo solía serlo y él, me decía todo, y realmente no le importa nada, ni su familia, ni sus amigos, absolutamente nada, si no te molesta, déjame sola

Seguí caminando.

Las palabras de Tenten resonaron en mi mente. Utakata no podía ser así.

Me sorprendí cuando alguien me tomo por la cintura.

—Hola nena—Me beso la mejilla, me limité a sonreír. Me caía tan mal, odiaba todo de él, su estúpida sonrisa, sus estúpidos ojos, sus estúpidos músculos.

—Hola. ¿Qué tal tu día? ¿Cómo te va?—Le dije a Toneri

—¿Estás lista para esta noche?

—Sí, sobre esta noche, cariño, no creo poder, tengo cosas pendientes, cuidar a mi hermana, y hacer mi tarea

—Le puedo conseguir una niñera a tu hermana y alguien que haga tu tarea, así ya tienes libre esta noche

—No, no creo poder, realmente las cosas no son así de fáciles—Le dije con una sonrisa—Tú sabes bebé

—¿Hasta cuándo me vas a hacer esperar por ti? No puedo dedicarme a estar solo con la mano, tengo necesidades que me urgen satisfacer

Quería decirle que se fuera a coger con otra vieja, pero me limite a sonreír, ante los ojos de todos era muy inocente, y las palabras que salían de mi boca eran demasiado inocentes, hasta ficticias. Algunas cosas que mencionaba daban risa, otras se las tomaban enserio, debido a que pensaban que podrían lastimarme.

—Sé que las tienes, pero me da miedo, no quiero que mi hermano se entere. Sabes lo que hizo cuando le llego un rumor, ya sabes que no quiero más preocupaciones, no quiero que te haga daño

—Le pondré un alto—Me dijo, besándome la frente, hice una mueca de asco que él no pudo notar—Por ti y por mí, por nuestra relación. ¿Qué te parece si tenemos un hijo?—Me sorprendió su comentario, me asusto—Nadie nos podrá separar, ni siquiera tu hermano, y no tendrás por qué preocuparte más por ellos, solo lo harías por mí y por nuestro hijo

Sonreí nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer, no quería tener un horroroso bastardo de él, no lo quería. Ni siquiera me gustaba, no estaba tan guapo como todos decían, su cabello no era tan suave como el presumía.

—No sé qué decir, no.

—Vamos, intentaré hacerlo esta noche, entraré por tu ventana para que la dejes abierta

Idiota. No.

Tenía que revelarme, tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

—No…es muy peligroso

—Yukata, vamos…seremos tu y yo al fin

Maldita sea, púdrete.

—Tengo, tengo que, he quedado con...me tengo que ir, creo que Samui se enteró de cosas y está destruida, lo siento, tengo que ir a darle ánimos, pero te veo luego

Me fui, casi corriendo.

—Hola—Le dije a mi hermano, al verlo recorrer el campo, pero él me ignoro, solo me vio y siguió corriendo, no era justo

Los mensajes llegaban a mi teléfono, así como la gente llegaba cuando había pan caliente en tiempo de frío.

Los ignoré por un segundo en el que me deje llevar por el miedo, y me metí al campo a correr con Utakata. Me agarre mis pequeños pechos para que no saltaran.

—Te debo explicaciones hermano, no quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros

Me miro fríamente, como si fuera la maldita puta de la que todos hablaban.

—Con Deidara no paso absolutamente nada

Quiso correr un poco más rápido pero fingí tropezarme para que él se detuviera, sin embargo él siguió corriendo, lo observe desde la tierra.

—Sé un secreto ¿Si? Sé los sucios secretos de la mayoría. Sé con cuantas has estado, sé cosas que todos en la escuela saben, pero lo que yo sé viene de las personas

Vi cómo me miraban, como si fuera a confesar en cualquier momento

—Él, yo, no…

Mikoshi llegó e intento pararme, no sabía que estaba llorando hasta que él limpió mis lágrimas. No sabía que estaba herida hasta que él intento curarme.

No sabía que alguien me estaba buscando hasta que él dijo que me había encontrado.

Mikoshi, era el amigo incondicional que estaba para mí sin importar que. Al igual que Rin tenía a Kakashi, al igual que Utakata tuvo a Tenten.

—Ya, vamos

Quise hacer un berrinche, pero él me lo impidió.

—No digas cosas que no se deban decir, no es correcto decirlas…

—Tú siempre piensas en lo correcto, lo correcto no siempre es bueno. Te comportas correcto y tratas de hacer todo por tu familia y mira lo que pasa. Solía ser alegre y entusiasta y mira en lo que me he convertido, persiguiendo la sombra de una familia.

Vi nuevamente venir a Utakata y me colé en su recorrido.

—VETE

Me dijo enojado

—Yo no me acosté con Deidara, yo no lo hice, no he estado con nadie, no he metido a nadie a la casa ni he desobedecido nada de nadie. Si Deidara mandó a alguien fue para que yo guardara silencio, pero esto ya no tiene sentido porque nos han quebrantado, nos han separado, así que no me importa lo que pase. Sé que Deidara se coge a su hermana—Dejó de correr—Sé que lo hace, me ofrecieron un trabajo en un hotel, así que lo acepte, y lo vi salir de ahí con su hermana

—¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?

—Porque a ti te consideran el monstruo que golpea y odia a sus hermanas, mientras que a él lo idolatran por defender a Ino, cuando no saben que se la está cogiendo

—Yukata…—Mikoshi me toco el hombro, lo ignoré

—Sé que hay un poco de bondad en tus acciones, sé que sabes hacer lo correcto y que tú no quieres ser…

Empezó a correr

—Utakata—Lo seguí y nuevamente caí, pero esta vez por torpe

—¡Sabes lo peligroso que es eso! Eres una maldita chismosa, que anda de un lado a otro inventando chismes que no son ciertos, deja de hacer eso, deja de meter a la gente en problemas, creí que te conocía, pero no lo hago

—¡Hotaru te engaña! Lo hace—Le dije—Sé que la quieres con todo el corazón, incluso más que a nosotras, pero ella te engaña

—No sabes lo que dices

—¡HOTARU ES UNA PUTA!—Le dije, desquiciada, todos pusieron su atención en nosotras, incluso chicos nos estaban rodeando

—¿Te hizo algo Yukata?—Me comentaban y yo negaba

—Ellos no saben quién eres, ellos no te conocen, deja de parecer la niña tonta y frágil que no sabe nada, deja de aparentar algo que no eres, deja de hablar mal de las personas, deja de meterte en sus vidas, deja de idealizar la vida que no tienes

—Utakata—Le dije dolida—Hay un chico que quiere…

—Es tu problema

Me dijo y siguió avanzando, mientras todos lo miraban.

Me levante sola, ante la mirada de todos y vinieron a rodearme algunos.

—Que idiota es. ¿Estás bien Yukata? ¿Te paso algo?

Me preguntaban, pero ellos no entendían lo que yo sentía. Así que los ignore y salí corriendo a buscar a la única persona que quizá entendería la situación.

Entre al gimnasio, sucia, llorando, todos observaron. La vi sentada con Sasuke Uchiha, pero no me intereso que él me viera llorar, o que alguien más, me deje ir a los brazos de Sakura, me senté en sus piernas como niña pequeña, ella era cuatro años mayor que yo, y sabía que estaba demasiado grande para hacer esto, sabía que estaba siendo demasiado hipócrita, y juré que antes estaría muerta que hablarle a ella.

—Él me va a echar de la casa…él no me quiere, así como él lo hizo contigo

Me acaricio el cabello—Él no es malo

—Lo es, lo es, no le interesa nadie más que no sea él mismo. Lo odio—Le dije, cuando verdaderamente me odiaba a mí, por no poder mantener mis relaciones

Sakura me limpió las lágrimas, como solía hacerlo antes

—Él no me hecho de la casa—Me susurro—Fue mi madre, fue porque estaba viendo a Sasori, fue porque Utakata intento impedirlo y fue porque su padre descubrió que lo estaba viendo y se molestó tanto…—Me contó, la mira con mis ojos abiertos, con las lágrimas saliendo, observe como Sasuke escuchaba atento, él no debía saber nada de mí vida, de nuestra vida, todo es perfecto, nadie sabe los moretones que tengo bajo la piel

—Yo…—Mire a Sakura

—Está bien, él no dirá nada

Me sentí mal por él. Porque él quería a Samui y yo no le dije lo que ella hacía, igual que todos, yo sabía que su felicidad era ficticia, porque yo sabía con quién habían estado

—Siento lo de Samui, debó decirlo, porque, tú estás con ella y porque—Ambos se miraron

—¿Tú sabías de ella?—Sakura tocó el brazo de Sasuke

—Ella…está enamorada de Utakata, ella no te engaño porque tú estuvieras con Sakura, ella lo hizo porque quería darle en la madre a Utakata…

—Yukata, Yukata eso no importa ya—Me dijo Sakura

—Siento habértelo dicho con Sakura enfrente

—Realmente no importa, lo voy superando—Dijo tomando agua y yo negué

—Se cuándo las personas mienten, sé todo de todos, sé lo del salón de química y sé

—Yukata, cállate—Sakura me tomó de la mano—Nos veremos luego—Le dijo, él asintió, me llevó atrás de las tribunas, donde hacía ruido, para que nadie escuchara lo que estaba a punto de contarme

—Antes de mudarnos con ustedes, yo anduve con Sasori, y conocía a Utakata, fuimos amigos durante un periodo, hasta que Sasori se molestó y me prohibió hablar con él. Luego vino el divorcio de mis padres y mi madre conoció a tu padre, ya sabes con la misma situación, divorciados y con ganas de algo más, tu padre no sabía de mi relación y mi madre llegó a temerle—Trago gordo—Como sabes, nuestra relación entre hermanos era linda—Sonrió y lo hice, mientras las lágrimas me quemaban el rostro—Y guardé mi relación con Sasori bajo el sombrero, pero Utakata lo sabía y él no decía nada, se fue molestando debido a que él sabía todo, o sea que Sasori me engañaba, que Sasori me utilizaba, y yo no le creí, él trato de protegerme, y cuando tu padre se entero fue lo peor, yo no tomé las pastillas solo porque tu padre me golpeó, Utakata también tuvo la peor parte, incluso mi madre, la verdad no quería causar más problemas, yo quería seguir con Sasori, a pesar de que él hiciera su vida con otra, a pesar de que él tuvo un hijo con esa mujer, sé que Matsuri es tu amiga, sé que ella sabe la verdad—Sentí una espina en el corazón, Matsuri escuchaba toda la mierda que le tiraba a Sakura y nunca me dijo porque fue—y que no te la dijo porque quizá me guarda un rencor. Soy la rompedora de familias, Yukata…cuando mi madre me había echado, tu padre lo sabía, y bueno, Utakata se metió y me defendió, pero sinceramente no pude con eso, si me fui, fue para no regresar, incluso me enteré que mi madre se fue, y que ustedes tuvieron a alguien más, y tu padre…bueno…lamento dejarte, pero Utakata no es malo, él no te echara

—Es que todo es una basura…Él no quiere ayuda, se está convirtiendo en lo que mi padre es, y yo, intento, intento, intento detenerlo, pero no puedo, no sé cómo hacer que vuelvan aquellos momentos. Tenías una casa del árbol y era divertido ir ahí

—Si lo era—Me dijo

—Es que, no sé cómo decirte todo esto. Rin, Rin está saliendo con su profesor. La novia de Utakata es una puta y se lo he dicho, y él no me hace caso

—Creo que tienes hacer lo que creas prudente, no es tu responsabilidad reparar todo el daño que han causado los demás. Es tiempo de que te hagas cargo de tus acciones, es tiempo de que dejes de aparentar algo que no eres, y que no guardes más secretos, creo que debes empezar a ser sincera, a decir la verdad, las cosas como son, si te molesta algo solo dilo

—Tengo un novio…Quiere acostarse conmigo

—¿Tú quieres acostarte con él?

Negué—Cuando Utakata me dejo tirada en el suelo sin levantarme, pensé, me llené de coraje y pensé en hacerlo. Él quiere tener un hijo conmigo, me dijo que así me sacaría de mis responsabilidades

—¿Qué piensas de eso?

—Que es un maldito pedazo de mierda. Por un momento me ilusione, pero no. ¡Joder! No, es verdad, que me toman por la niña pendeja, la que solo sonríe y alaba a todos, y quizá lo hice parecer, pero ¡Creen que no tengo cerebro! Su amor es una forma de manipulación, nadie puede salvar a nadie de sus problemas, y la familia no siempre va a estar, pero en los momentos fuertes es cuando…debería estarlo

—No lo estará

La miré, agachada, ella estaba sola

—Este Halloween, recibí una nota de mi madre, mandando a todos a la mierda, con una botella de Ron caro y viajes caros

—Todavía no es Halloween

—Exacto, tu propia familia te destruye, creo que mi hermano la cuida, vaya, se están divirtiendo mucho

—Creo que la gente deberá aprender a ser más humana ante las situaciones de los demás, creo que la he cagado en muchas situaciones, llevé las mentiras más allá de la realidad y la gente me cree, piensan que estoy muy pendeja para andar inventando algo

—Por dios, tú eres la razón de que la escuela arda en chismes

Me limpié las lágrimas. —Sé que soy mala persona, y quiero que todos me conozcan por ser así, ustedes me quieren, y bueno realmente no me va a importar que me quede sin amigas, que sea la más odiada, tu estas sola, tu estas bien, yo estaré bien, no me moriré de soledad, no necesito amigos, no necesito a un novio, incluso no necesito a la familia, mientras pueda salir adelante por mí misma

Ella me miro con el ceño fruncido

—No

Me levante de ahí antes de que me dijera que estaba equivocada, pero no lo estaba.

Así que me dirigí a un lugar, al baño. Y comencé a escribir todo lo que sabía, de todas las personas, lo mande a la aplicación, era como Gossip Girl, era como chicas pesadas, pero aún peor, esto sería un infierno.


	15. Bang (Samui)

**Bueno, he cambiado. Excepto porque mi corazón aun late demasiado rápido y mis pulmones aún se colapsan y aún me tiemblan las piernas…**

 **Una vez pensé que el amor era real, cuando nos sentamos en lo alto de aquella colina y miramos a los coches de abajo. Solíamos crecer. Me besaste en la frente y me dijiste que nunca me dejarías escapar, me dijiste que me querías hasta el final. Lo que plantea la pregunta, ¿Ahora estamos muertos?. ¿Estamos muertos? La persona que creí conocer debe ser, la persona en la que una vez confié hasta que mis huesos se oxidaron por completo en la nieve en la que solíamos crecer. Como el árbol más alto de mi jardín, que solía conocer. Bueno la felicidad, y la alegría y la dicha como desaparece todo tan rápido. Bueno la felicidad y la alegría y la dicha, todo desaparece tan rápido. Así que ¡por la vida! ¡y por el amor!**

 **Ya lo he dicho antes, que me desvanezco con la puesta de sol, así que ¡por la vida, y por el amor! Ya lo he dicho antes, que me desvanezco con la puesta de sol.**

 **Mis odios aún están resonando por el sonido de tu corazón roto, latiendo a la velocidad de la luz, atrapado en tu mirada, tan envolvente. Toda determinación está perdida a medida que las palabras caen de tus labios, las puntas de mis dedos temblorosas tendidas en cuestión, así que estrecha la mano con arrepentimiento, prepárate para escabullirte.**

 **Tus ojos atravesando, ríos fluyendo bajo tu piel pálida.**

 **A medida que los momentos nacen, la cuenta atrás hacia las llamas, conoce y saluda a la muerte, lleva una caja de tus esperanzas y sueños extinguidos, como el furioso fuego que fueron una vez.**

 **Eres el aliento que él nunca encontró.**

 **Tú eres los ojos cerrados descansando pacíficamente mientras aquellos a tu alrededor son hechos pedazos.**

 **Eres el humo que tiro para escapar de pensar en ti. Sin contacto, sin sombra proyectada en la mente. Tu mano fervorosamente sujeta a tu lado conforme recuerdos tuyos fluyen a través de la mía. Un espacio vacío más solitario por lo que se ha perdido.**

 **Tú eres la sonrisa del anochecer retumbando de un momento de descuido.**

 **Eres los dedos firmemente cerrados, conteniéndose en una respiración.**

 **Sí te quedarás aquí conmigo un minuto más robaría el mundo.**

Tambores suenan con mi entrada.

Y mis lentes siguen puestos donde siempre.

Y sonrió, cuando todos guardan silencio al verme llegar. Idiotas

Comienzan los susurros y entonces inician su partida nuevamente, entre susurros y risas.

Me dejo envolver por el sonido de Rock al fondo, y camino triunfante, como si esto fuera una pasarela y mis tacones resuenan, haciendo que la más fea de este lugar voltee a mirarme y se pregunte, ¿Por qué no puede ser como yo?

¿Saben porque? Porque yo soy una verga.

Soy la que manda, soy la que no tiene corazón y soy aquella que todos desean.

—Bienvenida—Dijeron, abriéndome la puerta VIP

—¿Qué haces aquí?—Me gire hacia mi hermano, le di una fría mirada y continúe

Obviamente a él lo detuvieron, no podía entrar, no era parte de ellos.

—Samui—Lo escuche

Pero mis escaleras al cielo me esperaban y la canción de pasarela seguía en mi cabeza, caminando como si solo fuera hecha para modelar, para que todos miraran, una belleza natural, a una mujer que nunca podrán tener, nunca podrían tener.

—Cariño—Dijo drogado, riendo, como si fuera lo más espectacular que haya visto en la vida, y lo era. Ninguna de esas mujeres que estaba a su lado se comparaba con la belleza y la verga que era yo.

Las mire, con odio. Y en cuanto el chasqueo los dedos, ellas se esfumaron y sonreí, como si eso me hubiera complacido.

Estaba peinado, muy bien peinado y olía bien, su jodido perfume penetraba en mis fosas nasales y disfrutaba eso.

—Cariño—Golpeó sus piernas, inmediatamente fui a sentarme.

Bajo mí vestido en cuanto me senté, dejando fuera uno de mis pechos y colocó una raya, me miro antes de aspirarla, luego, metió su lengua a mi boca y cubría mi pecho con su mano.

—No vine aquí solo a que me metas la lengua—Le dije, él me mostro fríamente, pero sabía que no podía domarme, no podía tenerme

Sabía que me estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo, pero realmente no me interesaba, ellos eran los que me buscaban, ellos eran los que me rogaban que viniera unos minutos.

—¿A qué viniste?

Me quite las gafas

—Vine por una cogida y por la droga

El soltó una risa y se dirigió a una persona que no había visto que estaba ahí, ella tomo su cigarrillo de la manera más decente posible y él lo encendió. Quise mirarlo con furia, pero eso no resultaba, si a ella no la corrió igual que a las otras, es por algo.

—Te dije que esta era la indicada

—Aún está verde—Le comentó, con una voz firme, con una voz seductora—Te he dicho que las rubias son tontas, y ella es una niña

—Como sea—Le dije—¿La tienes o no?

—¿Y la cogida?—Me pregunto

Le abrí el pantalón en un movimiento ágil, le hice sexo oral, para que las cosas se calentaran un poco más rápido, hice un movimiento con la lengua, y las palpitaciones las sentía, lo miré, observando su asquerosa cara de placer, él deposito la bolsa en medio de mis pechos, me levanto el rostro, indicándome que me detuviera, pero conocía mejor su cuerpo, me levante y abrí mis piernas para subirme arriba de él, me baje el vestido y agarre la bolsa, para que él se dejara ir como lobo hambriento a mis pechos, y así lo hizo, observe la cara de la mujer que estaba a su lado, pero era de burla hacia mí, como si esa ya se la supiera, como si conociera mis movimientos, moví mi trasero y me aventó el humo del cigarro, mis piernas acabaron pegajosas, él se había venido, como lo supuse.

—Tan rápido—Le dije, se echó para atrás, disfrutando de la mierdera de orgasmo que tuvo.

Suspiré con cansancio y me levante de ahí, yéndome.

—Amor, no te vayas—Me dijo, le dedique una fría mirada

—Ojala duraras cogiendo, lo que duras en darme una de estas—Le dije, agarrando la bolsa

Soltó una carcajada nuevamente. Me coloqué las gafas.

—Samui—Ahí estaba Atsui, joder, ¿Qué quiere?—¿Qué mierda haces ahí?

—Señorita, ¿La está molestando?—Asentí y vi cómo se llevaban a Atsui

Últimamente, Atsui se había olvidado de lo hijo de puta que era, se volvió famoso y olvidó lo que hacía, golpear a su novia, golpear a sus hermanas, golpear a todo pendejo que se le pusiera al tiro, ahora, viene, como si nada, que se vaya a tomar por el culo.

Sabía que en cuestión de segundos Atsui derribaría a esos bastardos, así que apresure el paso, y di un vistazo, pero me equivoque, Atsui, dejo que ellos lo atraparan, incluso que le metieran un golpe y no hizo nada.

Tomé el abrigo que les había encargado y salí a la calle, alejándome de este lugar.

Era una mierda venir sola, pero no podía darme el lujo que me metieran al bote.

Vi las sirenas de la policía e inmediatamente pensé en correr, pero me calme y actué como si no pasara nada.

—¿Nuevamente por aquí preciosa?—Me dijeron, entorné los ojos, de nuevo eran estos idiotas

—Tendremos que hacer una inspección, ya sabes—Me dijeron

Guardé silencio, por el simple hecho de que ya sabía lo que querían. Una vez me habían atrapado robando alcohol, y con una mamada me dejaron libre; Hace seis meses me atraparon con una bolsa de mariguana y por una cogida me dejaron libre; Hace tres meses me subieron por andar hasta arriba y con una cogida me dejaron ir, hace dos meses y medio me subieron por contrabandear y vender LSD, por una cogida me dejaron ir. Incluso cuando choque el auto de Sasuke, me pagaron todo por dejar que me la metieran en el culo, era fácil.

—Camina a ese callejón

Apagaron las luces y todos los vagos que estaban por ahí huyeron, pue las manos en la pared y sentí como me manoseaban, uno por delante y uno por detrás, todo estaba obscuro, me tocaron el trasero, me tocaron en medio de las piernas.

—Alguien se estuvo divirtiendo

Tocaron el maldito semen de aquel inútil.

Metieron las manos en medio de mis senos y sacaron la bolsa, mierda.

—Me temo que tendremos que hacer una inspección más profunda

Me pusieron las manos detrás de la espalda, apretándome las esposas, no sin antes pegarme su erección en el trasero, me subieron a la patrulla, no tenía asientos, más que los de adelante, era una monstruosidad el espacio.

—Recuéstate por favor Samui—Me dijeron, coopere con ellos. Lo primero que hicieron fue bajarme el vestido—Abre las piernas—Sacaron mi ropa interior, el otro imbécil tenía la linterna, apuntando dentro de mí, revisando mis partes intimas

—No tenemos mucho tiempo, así que a lo que vamos

Se sentó y saco su pene erecto y me subí arriba de él, sentí que el otro se ponía detrás

—¿Qué están…

Me interrumpieron, y me la metieron toda por atrás.

—Esto…

Me calló la boca, mientras ambos se movían, sentí un poco de miedo, mis manos estaban quemándome, pero las manos de ellos estaban en todo mi cuerpo, recorriéndome, de un lado a otro, como si fuera el objeto más de esta noche, la cereza que remata su copa de nieve.

Todos actuaban como si yo les perteneciera.

—Gime—Me dijeron

—Gemiré hasta que metas dinero a mi bolso—Les dije, sin titubeos, ellos metieron un par de billetes a mi abrigo y comencé a gemir en su oído

—Dime que te dé más duro—Me susurro en el oído, mientras rasguñaba mi trasero

—Dame más duro, dame más duro por favor

—Suplica que yo te dé más duro—Me pidió el otro

—Por favor, por favor, quiero más duro—Les dije—Quiero más billetes en mi bolsa—Apreté mi trasero y apreté mi vagina—Quiero que me muerdas los pezones, por favor, métemela adentro—Comencé a gemir, eso era lo que ellos querían escuchar—Por favor

—Di que eres mía—Me pidió

Comenzaron a arrojar billetes en mi abrigo.

Conseguir dinero dando sexo, era más fácil de lo que pensé. No era denigrante, no era imprudente, podías coger con cualquiera, yo me los cogía antes, ellos me cogían a mí. ¿Qué obtenías de ellos? Absolutamente nada, más que un corazón destruido y carcomido por las emociones que sembró en ti.

Las mujeres eran las que tenían que estar sobre los hombres en aspectos románticos.

Los hombres deberían sufrir.

Ellos nos tienen que perseguir, el que busca encuentra.

Pero conmigo no encuentran lo que buscan, por eso terminan yéndose, y me da igual, me es indiferente, tengo metas, y seré capaz de llegar a ellas cuando me lo proponga, con mis medios.

—Dame más fuerte, oh si, oh si, más, más, más.

Sentí el chorro dentro de mí, asqueroso.

Inmortalmente asqueroso.

Salió de mi trasero y se dejó caer, suspirando, como si fuera lo mejor que le hubiera pasado.

El otro me tomo de la cadera y comenzó a moverme de un lado a otro.

—Joder, joder

Dijo.

—Dime que me amas

—Te amo

Lo dije, sin entornar los ojos, gimiendo, le jale el cabello y moví mis caderas de un lado a otro.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo

Me dio una nalgada, el otro me tomó, de las manos, lastimándome, y recargándome en él.

El otro se acomodó, me abrió las piernas y entro dentro, embistiéndome con más fuerza, gimiendo como perro asfixiado.

—Dime que me amas, que eres mía

—Te amo, te amo, más fuerte por favor, más fuerte, te amo, te amo

—No puedo, no puedo—Dijo

No se alcanzó a salir fuera, conocía esa mirada, lo hizo a propósito, para mi suerte era tan idiota que no pudo notar el condón que había dentro de mí.

—Eso nena, tu futuro te espera, a mi lado

—No veo dinero en mi abrigo—Les dije—Fue la mejor noche de su vida, necesito pastillas, no engendraré bastardos

Ellos sonrieron y me arrojaron el dinero

—Última chupada—Les dije, levantando mis pezones y rápido, hambrientos, vinieron, me intentaron meter los dedos pero los detuve—No amor, me dejaste adolorida

Les dije como niña. Entonces así ellos me dejaron ir, con mi abrigo lleno de dinero. Dinero que había ganado por mi cuenta.

Esto no me hacía sentir una cualquiera, todo tiene un costo, no me importaba que me llamaran prostituta, no me importaba que me llamara puta. ¿Sasha Grey no fue estrella porno solo para poder pagar su universidad? ¿O acaso la información que tengo está mal?

¿Por qué las personas ven mal la inmoralidad que está en el pequeño placer del deseo?

Sentirte deseada, sentir que te toquen, sentir que todo se arregla solo con eso.

Caminé por la calle, nuevamente sola, mientras veía como ellos me decían adiós y me gritaban cosas, algunas personas que presenciaron que baje, me miraban con miedo, porque ellas no eran capaz de hacer todo lo que yo hago.

Así que al llegar al lugar mostré mi Id. Falsa y me sonrió, nuevamente, los estúpidos de la escuela se detuvieron, esto era algo estúpido, el jodido baile, pero la escuela estaba ardiendo en un mar de chismes, a mí no me importaba lo que dijeran esas estúpidas de mí, me dio igual que se filtraran las fotos con mis múltiples parejas, me dio igual que Sasuke lo supiera, lo que no me dio igual, es que no haya regresado rogando, para rechazarlo.

No me gustaba que alguien de mis parejas se enamorara. ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? Yo lo tengo todo, no puede existir alguien mejor que yo, pero al buscar a Sasuke con la mirada, no estaba en el maldito baile.

Me acerque a mi estúpida hermana.

—¿Dónde está Sasuke?—Le pregunte, en secreto

—Estoy ocupada en otras cosas, queremos ver quien ha dicho todo esto, no mames, ¿Por qué no estas enojada? Esta estúpida aplicación ha hecho que muchos hayan terminado, incluso tu rompiste con Sasuke y todos dicen que fue por una puta aplicación

—Yo rompí con Sasuke porque así lo quise, me aburrió, pero lo que no me aburré es que no este aquí, buscando por mí

—Todos quieren un príncipe, hasta tú Samui

Me dijo la pequeña zorra que me imitaba.

Me aleje de ella, esperando que le mandara el mensaje a Sasuke de "samui está aquí" Así que cuando llegara, todos podrían ver como rechazaba a Sasuke, para que quede claro, que a mí, nadie me vota.

Todos mueren por estar a mi lado, todos saben que soy alguien imposible, que es fácil atraer mi atención, pero difícil que les pertenezca, por eso nadie se anima a hablarme.

Miré al montón de perdedores y espere a que mi cliente llegara, me senté en una mesa, revise la bolsa que estaba en la silla, pero no encontré algo divertido, como drogas o mariguana.

—¡Te acostaste con mi novio!—Comenzaban los reclamos, la mire, sin signos de expresión, me dio igual su acusación ¿Quién se creía que era para que me estuviera hablando?

—¡Respóndele!—Comentó la otra

Fruncí el ceño—¿Quién jodidos es tu novio? Desaparece, perdedora

Observe con odio a la novia de Utakata, estaba riendo en una esquina, su rostro me era familiar. Pero…¿Dónde la había visto?

Cuando ella bostezo la recordé. Cogiendo, abriendo la boca sorprendida, con sus estúpidas tetas flácidas, ni siquiera tenía trasero, pero mírenla, ahí sentada, con esas piernas largas, portándose como una rata blanca.

Esto era un baile de la jodida secundaria. ¿Dónde estaban las drogas? ¿Dónde estaba el alcohol?

Tome una bolsa de LSD y caminé hacia donde tenían el maldito ponche, deje caer la porquería de la bolsa, animando el asunto.

—Tengo la mitad de lo que acordamos. ¿Puedes dejármelo…

—No—Le dije

—Maldición Samui, eres la única con la que puedo conseguir esto—Me dijo, pegando sus labios a mi oreja, fingiendo servir ponche

—No, acordamos algo, no voy a estar arriesgando el culo por una porquería como tú

—Mi padre esta mañana la ha cagado duro

—Suigetsu, te he dado tiempo

—Joder, juro que te cojo bien, juro que te pago

Solté una risa. ¿Coger bien?

Sé que este tipo tenía dinero, nunca había conocido un día que dijera tengo la mitad, me estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo, estaba cogiendo con aquel pendejo solo para conseguirle la jodida droga y me salía con que tenía la mitad.

—Piérdete

Le dije, soltó una maldición y se retiró. Tenía una bolsa con 10 gramos de cocaína en medio de mis pechos y a la policía encima y no quería otra cogida.

Me coloque las gafas, tratando de ocultar mi molestia. Tenía que andarme con cuidado sino quería que alguien más descubriera que llevaba esta droga, ni que alguien en la escuela supiera que vendía drogas.

—Joder

Pensé en venderle la mitad a Suigetsu. ¿Pero qué haría con la otra mitad?

—Samui—Llegó el pendejo de Deidara. Miré el panorama, con brazos cruzados—Mi jodido amigo me ha dicho que te has liado con 10 gramos, quiero la mitad

—No

—Tú ni siquiera los consumes, dame la mitad maldita zorra

—No, no soy una de tus mujeres para que me vengas a hablar como se te dé la gana

—Me perteneces Samui

Ahí estaba esa palabra de nuevo, todo mundo creía que le pertenecía con el simple hecho de coger. No les pertenecía.

—No te pertenezco. A nadie, he cogido con un montón de tipos, eso no significa que sea suya, no tienes derecho sobre mí, no tienes derecho sobre nadie cabrón.

—Así me gustan—Se acercó a mi cuello y puso su lengua encima de mí—Rabiosas

Lo miré, no entendía la gracia, no entendía porque le causaba risa.

Vi a la rubia, caminando con enojo. Se paró frente a nosotros.

—¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? Te dije que te alejaras de ella—Ino dijo, molesta, alce una ceja, ¿Qué mierda hacía esta pendeja hablándole así a su hermano? Y este se deja

—No es asunto tuyo Ino, lárgate

—No

—Todo el mundo me está viendo

—Todo mundo sabe de nosotros y me da igual, que todos sepan que tú y yo hemos cogido, que todos sepan que tú y yo nos amamos—Abrí la boca, con una sonrisa, como si esto me hubiese devuelto el humor

—Estás loca

Ino, furiosa, perdiendo los estribos, se acercó a él y lo besó. ¡Besó a su hermano! Frente a todo el mundo, lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, y le metió la lengua, lo mejor de todo fue que yo lo vi en primera fila, incesto.

—Joder Ino. —La empujo Deidara, Ino estaba perdiendo el control de la situación, el amor la había enloquecido, igual que sus enfermos celos—Aléjate de mí. ¿Sabes en los problemas legales que nos podemos meter por esta estupidez?

—Tú eres mío y yo soy tuya. Me has protegido, no puedo permitir que las apariencias sigan cuando lo de nosotros es obvio, no puedo dejar que estés con otra, tú me amas y me lo has dicho, ya deja de aparentar, no es necesario que estés con alguien más, no hay necesidad de que te sigas revolcando con ellas para aparentar que no me amas, te he dado lo que ellas te dan, te he dado lo que no le di a nadie más. No he querido a nadie, no me ha gustado nadie, ya podemos ser solo tú y yo, para siempre—Deidara miraba a todos lados, desconcertado, observando la pesada y rara vista de los presentes, todos grababan el momento, todos fotografiaban esto, Ino lo volvió a besar, Deidara estaba sudando, casi entrando en pánico, hasta que su pánico se extendió por todo su cuerpo y golpeó a Ino, reinó el silenció

—¡Estas enferma Ino! Yo no te amo, joder, has estado viviendo en una maldita fantasía.  
¡Maldición!—La empujo nuevamente, esta vez tirándola al suelo, pero nadie hacia nada por ayudar a Ino, nadie hacia nada porque estaban más ocupados grabando la situación

Algo en Deidara se activó, como si se estuviera transformando, y pateo la silla que estaba detrás de nosotras, se arrancaba los cabellos, no creyendo lo que acababa de hacer.

—Deidara—Le dijo Ino, sangrando

—¡JODER NO! ¡MALDICIÓN! ¿COGIMOS? PERO ESO QUE, NO QUIERE DECIR QUE VENDRÁS A HACERME UN PUTO ESCANDALO, NO PUEDES ANDAR POR TODOS LADOS RESTREGANDO QUE—SEÑALO A INO CON EL DEDO—ERES UNA MALDITA PUTA, Y NO VAS A MENCIONAR NADA—Se agacho a su altura y la estrujo— ¿ENTIENDES DE QUE LO QUE PASO NO FUE REAL? NADA FUE REAL, YO NO TE AMO INO, YO NO TE NECESITO, YO SOY YO SIN TI Y TU ERES TU SIN MI

—Deidara—Susurré, temiendo—Fue suficiente—Le dije, con miedo, en la boca, en mi cuerpo, observe a Ino, con la mirada fiera, como si esto no estuviera pasando—¡Deidara ya basta!—Saque los 10 gramos y con la fuerza que tenía lo quite de encima de Ino—Solo vete—Le puse la bolsa en la mano y él se fue de inmediato, metiendo el dedo y tragando cocaína

—¡Deidara!—Susurró Ino, y luego grito—Deidara.

Se paró a tropezones, sin importar que su vestido se rompiera. Algunas personas trataban de ignorar la situación y otras no sabían si llamar a emergencias

Ino, me miro desesperada.

—¡OCUPENSE DE SUS COSAS! ¡NO PASO NADA!—Llego un rubio gritando, corriendo, abrazando a Ino

—Aléjate Naruto—Mencionó Ino—Aléjate. Samui dile que se vaya—Me dijo en estado de shock

No entendía que pasaba

—¿Estas realmente…? ¡JODER! ¿¡QUE MIERDA ESTAS PENSANDO!? INO

—¡INO! VEN ACÁ—Grito Deidara

—Ella no irá a ninguna parte—Dijo Naruto—No iras a ninguna parte

Deidara, ajustándose el pantalón regresó, enojado, furioso. Y sacó un arma, apuntando hacia Naruto. Todos ahogaron un grito

—¡¿También te la cogiste he?! ¿Acaso también lo hiciste?

Deidara, se giró ante todos, apuntando y riéndose—USTEDES NO VIERON NADA PAR DE IMBECILES. ME PUEDO COGER A MI HERMANA PERO NO HAN VISTO NADA, LE METERÉ UN PLOMAZO A AQUEL QUE LO MENCIONE, A AQUEL QUE LO DIGA, A AQUEL CON EL QUE SE ATREVA A SALIR CON ELLA. INO, CAMINA

—¡Deidara!—Ino lo miro con una sonrisa, como si él fuera su jodido salvador, esto se salió de control, esta pendeja se había vuelto loca. ¿Enamorarse de su jodido hermano? ¿Esto no era una película? Por dios, todo está pasando, creo que me avione de más.

Solté una carcajada y Deidara me apunto con el arma—No me das miedo idiota, todo esto es un sueño. ¿Tú, cogerte a tu hermana?

—Samui…

—De seguro todo es una alucinación mía, acabo de echar LSD al ponche, estoy alucinando ¿No? ¡Todos estamos alucinando! ¡Si!

Dije, nerviosa. Estaba nerviosa, si algo salía mal esta noche, me llevaría la verga. No quería coger más, no quería que me dijeran que mi sentencia se reduciría si me cogía a media comisaría y así sucesivamente hasta darme cuenta que viviría en una mentira.

Mis labios temblaron.

¿En qué clase de vida me había metido?

Pensaba que estaba alucinando, pero ni siquiera me había fumado un churro o había bebido del ponche, no había ingerido nada para que mi vida fuese una pesadilla.

Sentí que mi vida pasaba enfrente de mis ojos, lo más bonito de ella.

Recordé al niño con el que jugaba, con el que huía en la bicicleta lejos de mi familia, lejos de mi padre, recordé al niño que me ayudaba a salir adelante, que se preocupaba si hacía mi tarea y me la pasaba en secreto cuando no lo hacía, recordé al niño que se escabullía en mi ventana y me acariciaba el cabello hasta que dejaba de llorar, recordé a ese niño que le rompí el corazón cuando me alejaron de él, recordé a la persona en que me convertí, no dejando que nadie me tocara, pero finalmente me rendí, debido a que él me había tocado y me di cuenta que a aquel niño que me cuidó, me veía como si fuera una más…

Él no había sido el primero, pero esperaba que fuera el último.

Cuando nos separamos, yo había entrado a secundaria, en ese entonces los pechos me habían crecido y había recurrido al ejercicio para compensar mis moretones, había recurrido a los deportes y mi ego había crecido cuando descubrí que los niños me miraban, no como un objeto, si no como competencia.

Era peligroso, pero comencé a actuar sin mis hermanas, comencé a alejarlas y dejar que me utilizaran a mí y no a ellas. Si ellas mencionaban que no las amaba, se equivocaban, amaba a mis hermanos y los había perdonado, porque ellos no podían hacer nada por mí, a pesar de que yo estuviera ardiendo y ellos tenían el agua, los perdonaba. Porque había sido mi elección, porque vi aquello que me hizo daño como un beneficio, porque mi padre me amó, porque así era. Cuando yo quería a alguien lo dañaba, lo dañaba hasta que se diera cuenta de que lo amaba.

Dañaba a aquellas personas para que se protegieran de mi amor, del amor que les tenía y de que no quería que les pasara nada.

Aquel niño que me protegió…esperaba que viniera ahora a protegerme, porque todas queremos que alguien nos rescate cuando una misma ya se ha cansado de protegerse, a veces necesita que alguien meta las manos al fuego.

Todos aquellos hombres con los que estuve, todos me miraban de la misma forma, como si fuera un trofeo, y así me hacían sentir y yo trataba de ser como aquellas mujeres que ellos veían inalcanzables, cuando era la mujer que podía tener.

No era aquella mujer que costaba trabajo conseguir, con un poco de dinero, con un poco de droga, me tenían, efímeramente, pero me tenían.

Y por un microsegundo quería pertenecerles. Pero nadie va a querer a alguien como yo, por eso es mejor la libertad de no esperar nada, me había rendido, desde que aquel niño no volvió a ser el mismo, un día, las cosas cambiaron. Él vio en lo que me convertí e intento detenerme, pero no pudo, yo seguí siendo la niña de mi papi y de todos y él llegó demasiado tarde a hacerme ver las cosas, igual que yo, llegué demasiado tarde a hacerle entender que éramos el uno para el otro.

El niño me cogió como todos, y me dejó, como todos.

Era la única persona de la que no me esperaba traición, era la única persona que no me daría la espalda. Pero me abandono…me dio la espalda y me dejo tirada, me dejo varada en esa isla, y esa isla se derrumbó con su partida, dejo que me ahogara, cuando lo único que necesitaba era un héroe. Él había dejado su solicitud y yo la había ignorado, y ahora la necesitaba pero él no iba a estar cuando yo quisiera y así me hice, no iba a estar cuando la gente quisiera.

Al ver el arma, mi cabeza es un lío, porque Utakata no viene, y nadie meterá las manos por mí y yo lo sé. Y es por eso que es mejor estar sola, y es por eso que no quiero aferrarme sentimentalmente a alguien, todos alrededor al menos tienen a alguien con quien sostenerse, pero yo no tengo a nadie, el dinero no se interpone entre mí ni el arma, ni alguien se interpone.

A veces miro mi vida, y desearía cambiar las cosas, que fueran diferentes. Desearía una mejor vida para mí y para Utakata, desearía que nuestra historia comenzara donde la dejamos, que nos tomáramos la mano y encontráramos la comprensión, el apoyo y el amor.

Cerré los ojos y bang.


	16. Bomba (Karin)

**Mirando dos diferentes puntos de vista sobre la cornisa de la ventana.**

 **El café esta frío, es como si el tiempo se congelara.**

 **Hay que ir flotando a nuestro pozo de deseos.**

 **Es como si siempre causara problemas, causando el infierno**

 **Quiero decirte que no era mi intención hacerte pasar por esto**

 **Dejemos esto bajo la alfombra**

 **Espero poder volver el tiempo atrás**

 **Para hacer todo bien, todo por nosotros**

 **Prometo crear un mundo nuevo para nosotros dos**

 **Contigo en medio.**

 **Acostado a tu lado me pregunto ¿Qué está pasando en por tu cabeza?**

 **El silencio en el aire, hace que mi alma se congele**

 **Yo solo pienso demasiado en sentimientos que no te puedo decir**

 **Este instinto dice que quiere algo de mi así que**

 **Espero que podamos encontrar nuestras piezas faltantes, solo tengo frío**

 **Dejemos esto bajo la alfombra**

—¿Cuánto tiempo más seguirás enojada?—Me pregunto mi madre, entorné los ojos y tomé mi plato, el hambre se me había terminado—No puedes seguir así toda la vida, soy tu madre

—¡Y él era mi mejor amigo madre! ¡ÉL ERA MI AMIGO!—Le dije, enfurecida, ¿Qué es lo que no entiende de que él era mi amigo? ¡Él! Mi mejor amigo, él que siempre estuvo conmigo.

Entornó los ojos—Por dios, supéralo Karin

Me dijo, volviéndose a retocar los labios, mis lágrimas se estaban acumulando, había mucho dentro de mí, mucho que quería sacar, pero no tenía con quién.

Tomé el vestido que estaba colgado en la puerta, agarre unos zapatos y salí de ahí.

Ignoré las quejas de mi madre, ignoré todo. Estaba tan confundida sobre este asunto, quería llorar todas las tardes, pero me era imposible, mi madre estaba tras de mí desde que paso eso, cuidando de que no me suicidara o algo por el estilo.

Puse las cosas en la cesta de mi bicicleta, y me coloque el casco, cuando el semáforo dio en rojo, me detuve, y suspire, observando la casa de Suigetsu, nuevamente salió una mujer desconocida. Supe, que él me observó desde la habitación, puso una sonrisa amarga y volvió a meterse, para acabarla de chingar, esto era lo que me faltaba, ver a mi ex terminando de coger y que sienta lastima por mí. Igual que esa chica, subió a su coche y me miro con fastidio, como si ella sintiera pena por mí, pero yo sentía pena por ella. ¿Por qué las chicas se creían las reinas del mundo cuando se cogieron a alguien? O cuando se las cogieron, porque eso es lo que hizo Suigetsu, se la cogió y la arrojo como si fuese, nada.

Sin embargo, el hecho de que mi ex novio tuviera otras no mujeres, no cambiaba la indiferencia sentimental que él fingía no sentir por nuestra relación pasada. Él me seguía amando, lo sé, porque lo notó, no estoy estúpida, ni nada pendeja, y por eso acepto mi realidad, aún lo sigo queriendo. Pero seamos realistas, esto es de novela.

Él chico mujeriego y millonario se enamora, de una muchacha humilde y pobre, con todos los problemas del mundo, para acabarla de chingar. Él no sabe en el lío en el que se mete, debido a que la muchacha cae enamorada de él, pero ella no sabe que él no sabe que ella está enamorada, y la considera como a todas las demás zorras corrientes, aquellas que solo cogen una noche, pero para pasarnos de verga, pasa una noche con ella, y descubre, que quizá no sea como esas zorras, quizá vaya más allá de eso, quizá esa muchacha no sea para una noche, pero la muchacha nada pendeja, porque sabe que él tiene dinero, y al principio lo ve como un solucionador de problemas instantáneo, el dinero arregla todo. Pero ¡BANG! No es así, el dinero solo le trajo más problemas, porque aquel joven se las insinuaba, entonces, cada vez que ella se sentía alagada porque él le regalaba algo, él lo hacía con todas, ella, en esa mentira, comenzó a sentirse única, al principio no le importo que él tuviera a otras, pues no tenían nada comprometedor, pero los detalles que él hacía nadie más se los había hecho y la pendeja obviamente valió verga, puesto que se enamoró porque él le hizo sentirse única, y ahí está la cosa, ella no lo era.

Ella comenzó a hartarse debido a que la realidad la golpeó duro, se vio reflejada en su madre, aquella que solo tenía joyas caras porque se la habían cogido, y aquella joven, era comprada, aquel joven pensó que era como las demás, entonces aquellos detalles se fueron convirtiendo en cagada, porque no mames wey ¿Quién te regala unos pinches diamantes solo porque te quiere coger? Pues el pendejo de Suigetsu. Pero lo más cagado es que la pendeja de Karin cree que el pendejo de Suigetsu le regala unos diamantes por un detalle, porque le adelantó el cumpleaños, o equis cosa, pero no wey, el cabrón se los regalo porque eso hace con las putas, con las otras. Se la mamo el pendejo y yo me la creí wey.

¡Y mira, que chingaderas! Y como dice la canción del Buki ¿A dónde vamos a parar?

Pues vaya, vine a parar a la casa de este cabrón

Pero reitero, que él me sigue amando. Lo sé, porque se enamoró.

¡Pero vamos! No estoy aquí solo para burlarme de la cagada de enamoramiento de novela que sufrí y viví, ni para burlarme de aquella mujer que se sube muy digna en el coche después de que Suigetsu le dio por el culo y no le gusto y cuando mañana la va a exponer con sus colegas pasando el numero para que todos la llenen de joyas y mi querido Sui tenga un lugar en el cielo, no, no estoy aquí para eso, estoy aquí debido a que la cagada de destino que me escribieron quería que viera esta escena porque me tocó el semáforo en rojo.

Así que cuando dio el verde avance con la multitud de coches. Me sentía de la mierda y odiaba mi vocabulario tan enriquecedor y risueño, con las jodidas maldiciones de mierda, y mi sentido pésimo del humor, tirándole mierda a cualquier cagada que vea, haciendo como si el mundo me importara una patada en el culo. Calmaba las cosas con sarcasmo y humor, cosa en las que era una verruga en el culo, porque no tenía nada de eso, pero quería ser así, para que nadie me molestara, para que de alguna manera sacara el rencor que destruye todo dentro de mí…dentro de mí.

Yo solía ser una chica seria, que se tomaba con seriedad las cosas y que no se metía en la vida de nadie, ni insultaba a sus amigas porque estaban bien pendejas, bueno, ya no son mis amigas, pero siguen siendo unas pendejas. ¿Quién vuelve con su ex? ¡Solo una pendeja!

Pero yo solía ser de otra manera, solía convivir, ahora suelo conbeber conmigo misma, y es la única compañía que tengo y está bien y es acogedor. Pero a veces necesitas despertar de tu utopía un rato, salir a coger, salir a vivir, burlarte de ti misma y de tus amigas, burlarte del mundo, a veces se necesita morir un poco con la realidad, a veces necesitamos disfrazarla. A veces necesito quitarme esta mascara y aprender a ser yo misma, aprender a sacar mis emociones y no resolverlo con sarcasmo y maldiciones.

Por eso, me dirijo a casa de Sasuke, porque, perdí a Naruto, porque…porque no me quiero poner triste con cosas que me han hecho mierda, mi madre se acostó con mi mejor amigo y no puedo perdonarlo, a ninguno de los dos, porque mi mejor amigo se acostó con mi madre, y nadie hizo nada para evitarlo.

Salude al guardia que estaba afuera de su casa y me dejo pasar sin decir nada, a veces solo se limitaba a enseñar los dientes y para él, eso era una sonrisa, avente la bicicleta en el jardín y tomé el vestido, como si fuera lo más costoso en la vida, pero no lo era, no tanto como mi consola y aquella piscina que hice con pelotas, me costó un chingo y un madral comprar cada pelota, desde que tengo doce años he comprado pelotas y pelotas y pelotas y finalmente tengo lo que quise.

Vi la melena despeinada de Sasuke en el sofá, pero antes de saludarlo, pase a su cocina y agarre un bote de jugo, después regrese.

—Estaba pensando, en que no sería mala idea que me llevaras al baile

Escuche una risa, pero no preste atención, debido a que pensaba soltarle toda la mierda.

—No iré al baile—Soltó una risa, entorné los ojos a punto de decirle un millón de cosas absurdas si es que estaba con aquella puta histérica de Samui o incluso con Itachi

—Te he dicho que me vas a llevar—Me acerque—Tengo mi vestido

Estaba sonriendo como un estúpido mirando a…aquella chica. Levanto la vista y me miro con miedo

—¿A qué horas apareciste?—Me pregunto, ella también se movió y quito los pies de encima de las piernas de Sasuke, estaba acostada, con un tazón de palomitas en su abdomen y audífonos, pero al verme se los quito e intento acomodarse

—Me acabas de responder

Sacudió su cabeza, como si acabara de despertar, estaba apendejado

—Seas mamón—Le dije—¿No me escuchaste?—Le mostré el vestido

—Pensé que me lo había dicho—Negó—Estoy un poco

—Pendejo, lo sé—Le respondí, ella se acomodó incomoda. Wow, casi suena tan redundante.

—¿Quién te hizo enojar?—Pregunto Sasuke

—¡Es que! Así no podré, mierda, joder—Comencé a caminar de un lado a otro, como desquiciada, aquella mujer me miraba como si fuese una atracción, pero Sasuke, el jodido Sasuke tan amable se tomó la molestia de explicarle que no estaba loca, que era así porque a veces tenía un ovario más grande que el otro, y que en vez de ovarios tenía huevos.—Suigetsu, lo vi con otra mujer y el muy estúpido se burlo

—¿Sabes que deberías tener amigas no es así?

—Bien hijo de puta, deberías escucharme más y quejarte menos—Le dije—Es que ¿Acaso escupo mierda? Estoy tan molesta, que quisiera, comerme un jodido perro, devorarlo y cagarlo en la puta puerta de Suigetsu

Él sonrió—Dale y ¿El verdadero problema?

—Que iré al baile—Le mostré el vestido

—Uyyy agárrense las bolas, la reinita pelirroja ha decidido salir de la madriguera—Me guiñó el ojo—A nadie le va a interesas, ahuyentas a todo aquel que se te acerque

—El problema es que—Me deje caer en su alfombra, actuando como niña pequeña, me sentía ridícula, porque no era así, pero no había encontrado otra forma de sacar mis problemas, así, daba gracia y no sentían lastima por mí—Quiza quiero que alguien me lleve, mira, Suigetsu, simplemente sigue con su vida, sé que él, me ama—Puse una sonrisa—Pero…no…

—¿Y el verdadero problema es?—Pregunto nuevamente, de nuevo saque el tema del baile, para que pensara que ese era el verdadero problema

—Es que, hasta tú, superaste a Samui, sin ofender a los presentes. Mi madre…que gran ejemplo, pero ciertamente, ella ha tenido más hombres en un rato de los que yo tendré en una vida, y hasta un estúpido la ha invitado a salir esta noche y durante las siguientes dos semanas, yo no tengo a alguien que me invite. Algunos dirán que es mejor no depender de alguien, pero a veces tengo que salir o hablar con más gente que no seas tú. ¡Y sinceramente! Quiero coger, llevo tanto tiempo sin hacerlo, que…necesitaré una podadora de carrito para depilarme todo el pelaje que cubre mi cuerpo, parece que hiberne

—Bueno, no necesitas que nadie te lleve al baile, agarra mi coche y mueve tu trasero allá si tanto quieres ir, ya sabes, esta noche los chicos estarán necesitados de sacar eso que tienen bajo los pantalones

—No es suficiente con que haya alcohol de por medio, Sasuke, sabes que cuando abro la boca la gente se empieza a alejar de mí, como en esa historia de

—Shhh. Tal vez sea mejor que esta noche no sepas nada, solo sonríe, ríe y tócalos, con eso es suficiente. Nada de meter a tus autores favoritos, el año de nacimiento de tu cantante o banda favorita, mucho menos del capitalismo o lo que significa la palabra ambivalencia.

Agache la mirada, la palabra que posiblemente me describiera, mis sentimientos opuestos peleando por sobresalir, dando paso a la niña chiflada que soy con Sasuke, no suelo ser así, suelo ser un poco recatada, un poco fría, pero no chiflada.

—Es decir, significaría guardarme aquel conocimiento que tengo presente de mí misma, soy mis gustos Sasuke, no pudo guardar silencio y solo asentir, solo por un día quisiera ser esa chica bonita y torpe, pero no puedo, mi sentido común es tan yo. Ni siquiera soportaría que me abrieran la puerta, ni aunque el del otro extremo fuera a salir, es muy tonto, cualquiera abre una puerta, ¿Por qué aquellas mujeres se hacen las inútiles y no las abren? También puedo servirme alcohol yo sola, y puedo cuidarme estando ebria, de hecho ¿Para que necesito a alguien entonces?

—Karin, cierra la boca

—Mi madre dice que necesito a alguien que me coja, que es por eso que estoy histérica, y ciertamente, sé que con una masturbación se cura, pero obviamente no estaré tocándome, no con mi madre detrás de mí siempre

—Karin—Me regañó Sasuke

—Lo siento, pero es que tú eres el único que puede escucharme sin correrme de algún lugar o hacerme el feo. Sabes, creo que iré a tu habitación, ya me di cuenta que estabas ocupado, tomaré tu toalla si es necesario

Me arrastré a las escaleras, a veces me decía a mí misma que tenía que callarme, pero no podía. Lo máximo que pude quedarme callada fue un día y fue cuando me enteré lo de mi madre y Naruto y ahora estaba histérica, estaba comportándome como niña pequeña, dejando aflorar mi pasado, deseando regresar para poder evitar lo que paso, no entendía cómo es que Sasuke me soportaba. Nadie lo hacía, nadie quería escuchar mis quejas sobre la sociedad, mis quejas sobre la contaminación o mi opinión sobre todo, sabía muy poco, pero esos idiotas vivían en la ignorancia, cultivaba su mente.

Y joder, hasta que apareció el imbécil de Suigetsu, creí que era como todos los hombres promedio, que solo sabían si su equipo favorito había ganado este fin de semana, y con qué alcohol te ponías más ebrio; Pero no fue así, él me enseñó sobre arte, pinturas renacentistas, arte abstracto, incluso autores más allá de lo que conocemos, me llevo a conocer diversas galerías de arte, tenían desde fotografías hasta una sala de música llena de colores, de luces neón, llena de materiales increíbles, me llevo a conocer pequeños rincones de las ciudades, y me enseñó porque eran arte.

Y cada vez que lo veo con otra mujer el corazón se me atesta de coraje. Esas mujeres no saben valorar lo que tienen frente a sus ojos, esas mujeres no pueden enamorarlo, ni siquiera yo pude, yo no tenía nada que ofrecerle, pero aquellas mujeres con dinero pueden comprar conocimiento, pueden comprar los libros, pueden comprar un maestro de arte o esgrima, así, Suigetsu, sería feliz, con alguien que sepa lo mismo que él, con alguien que le enseñe en que la felicidad esta en lo que aprendes de las personas y lo que ellas cultivan en ti.

Pero la mayoría de esas mujeres ven en él dinero que derrocha y derrama, ven autos lujosos, en lugar de interesarse porque él lo compró, porque motivó lo fabrico con las personas que lo rodeaban, que detalles puso en los asientos y porque, porque eligió ese tipo de metal y ese tipo de tela, porque muchos resortes, porque lo diseñó 4x4. Y para que utiliza ese carro, esas mujeres deben preguntarle, que es lo que hace por las noches antes de dormir, cual es la lectura que devorará esta semana, y porque no se separa de ese ridículo sombrero y esa playera llena de pintura, porque siempre conserva en esa bolsa aquellas botas tan carcomidas, y porque sus peces tienen que ser pequeños y deben estar pegados a la pared.

Aquellas mujeres no entienden la delicadeza de la fina capa de aquella mente tan novedosa.

Y yo sigo sin entender porque lo hizo.

Nos teníamos el uno al otro, discutiendo la mayoría del tiempo, compitiendo por ver quien sabía sobre música, y escuchando o leyendo nuevos autores para comentarlo después, nos tomábamos la mano, como si fuéramos el complemento perfecto.

Pero un pendejo, sin decir su nombre porque podemos ofender a terceros, dijo que si te satisface una cosa tienes que pasar a lo que viene, así que supongo que yo tuve mi tiempo con él, sin embargo, no pude hacer que se quedara, porque no es así, sé que la comodidad es un interferente entre el éxito, pero, a veces tienes que sentar y apreciar todo aquello que has conseguido con tus esfuerzos, a veces la autorrealización no lo es todo, porque ya la tuviste. El dormir y el comer es una necesidad básica, lo sé, pero sin embargo las sigues repitiendo, y estarán a lo largo de tu vida. ¿Por qué no soy tan indispensable como eso? ¿Por qué Suigetsu se tuvo que cansar de mí?

A veces puedo ser egoísta en ciertas cosas, pero sé que ninguna mujer lo apreciara tanto como yo lo hago, a pesar de que es mi decisión no seguir junto a él.

Yo solo lo estanco, él, sinceramente me hizo ser mejor, pero a mí lado no podía lograr nada. No podía seguir su camino hacia la libertad de esta sociedad opresora.

Suigetsu puede ser todo aquello que se proponga y yo simplemente tuve que dejarlo ir, para yo también ser todo aquello que me proponga, pero con mi madre tras de mí ¿Qué puedo llegar a ser? Quiero terminar la universidad, trabajar durante un año e irme lejos de este lugar que me estanca. Aquí no conseguiré nada, no con la supervisión de mi madre, no con todos mis temores rodeándome, necesito iniciar desde cero, así que iniciaré una nueva vida a partir de este momento, sin personas que te dañen o te apuñalen, sin tener que mendigar amistad o buscar alguien en quien refugiarte, quiero ser independiente de todo eso, quiero solo pasar…

Así que solo por hoy, me sentaré en la comodidad, de querer ser alguien más, solo por hoy no quiero ser esa chica a la que todos le temen porque habla de más, aquella chica bonita pero inteligente, esa que no es domada, esa que quiere que le den rienda a la hilacha, que si la retan, saben que ganará. Quiero ser esa chica normal, que sale normalmente con sus amigos a quejarse de aquel chico que no la invito al baile.

Quiero ser esa chica, que aún tiene amigos, y que su madre no se acuesta con ellos.

Deja caer mis cosas en la cama de Sasuke, últimamente había visto esta habitación seguido, sus padres estaban de viaje, y él hecho una mierda, igual que yo. No es que haya pasado la gran cosa, solo conversaciones y lágrimas, solo estábamos siendo los mejores amigos, consolándonos el uno al otro, por amores pasados y errores de nuestros padres, lo normal, lo que se comparte.

Deje caer mi ropa y me metí a su baño, pulcro, lleno de vapor al entrar, con esa planta que me da tanta risa porque parece de plástico, me observe en el espejo, mi cuerpo, levante un brazo y olí mis axilas, a sudor seco, y toque las puntas de mi cabello, sin maltratar, me quite las gafas de los ojos y veía borroso.

No me gustaba ver mi cuerpo, yo no veía perfección en él, pero cuando Suigetsu me puso frente a un espejo, y comenzó a pintarme, cambie de parecer, me daba vergüenza aceptar que gracias a alguien pude ser lo que soy hasta ahora. No quería ser dependiente, sin embargo lo estaba haciendo al aferrarme a los recuerdos, pero esos me hacían crecer ¿Qué se supone que deba pensar? Que esa dependencia es buena porque me hace salir adelante.

Me metí a la tina-piscina elegante y fina de Sasuke.

Algún día me rodearía de todos estos lujos, algún día…

Comencé a cantar, sobre una canción imaginaria que hablaba sobre lo que sentía hoy.

—¿Karin, estás bien?

Comencé a cantar fuerte.

—¡You loved me cause I'm fragil, When I thought that I was Strong! But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone

—¿Quieres que te acompañe al baile?

—No gracias, estoy bien

—Te deje un poco de pinturas, ya sabes, por si acaso

—Bien

—¿Te estaré esperando esta noche?

Mis labios temblaron y con la voz entumida, respondí—Si

Tararee unas tres canciones más antes de salirme, antes de vestirme y comenzar a desfigurar mi rostro, tomé el pincel como Suigetsu me había enseñado, y resalte mi rostro, los pómulos, los labios, los ojos, mi cuello.

Tenía los ojos llorosos, porque esta que veía no era yo, yo no usaba maquillaje, yo no me ponía vestidos, yo no era callada, pero estaba jugando a ser otra persona, de aquellas que agradecían por un cumplido en vez de ponerse a pelear.

Hoy no diré maldiciones.

Hoy me sentaré recta, con las piernas cruzadas, y sonriente. Como cualquier pendeja hueca lo haría.

—Vaya, ¿Qué te has hecho? Pareces una mujer

—Ci—Joder, es decir, ups, no podía maldecir, eso sería de mujerzuelas—Gracias—Le dije, haciendo un intento de sonrisa

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Asentí—Tienes compañía

—Oh, Sakura—me dio risa, que la llamara por su nombre—Nos da igual, no tenemos nada que hacer

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Con lo de Samui?

—Superándolo, creo, me da igual. Estoy dejando atrás varias cosas de mi vida

Me ofreció su brazo

—¿Vamos?—Pregunto

Me limité a fruncir el ceño, en vez de comenzar a soltarle maldiciones, esto era machista, o bueno, dependiendo de qué punto lo vieras, porque por ahora solo es mi amigo dándome ánimos para cometer una pendejada.

El teléfono sonó y tuvo que responder. Llegué a la sala, donde ella estaba, observando la lista de reproducción de Sasuke.

—¿Me veo bien?—Le pregunte, ella me observo

—¿Te sientes bien? —Me pregunto, con una sonrisa

—Es una mierda—Le respondí, ella me dio la razón, quizá por eso tenía trenzas, ella no quería ser bonita, como yo, ya lo éramos. —Pero supongo que quizá hoy me pueda coger a unos cuantos

—Rómpeles la madre—Me respondió

—Vamos

—¿A dónde?—Le pregunto ella a Sasuke

—No dejaré mi coche en sus manos—Le aclaró, ella se levantó y tomo los zapatos sin ponérselos, tomo un libro que estaba en el sofá y camino leyendo, le levante las cejas a Sasuke en modo de aprobación, él me respondió con el mismo gesto

—¿Ya te cogió?—Le dije entre labios y le hice las señas obscenas que haría cualquier amigo, solo puso una sonrisa estúpida, no supe interpretarla

Abrí la puerta del auto, ella decidió ir atrás

Fui hablando durante el camino de cosas sin sentido, de artistas del año del caldo, de escritores que hubiesen tenido más éxito en los tiempos de Shakespeare y de que las mujeres hubiésemos tomado el control literario si hubiésemos escrito sobre las cosas desde nuestras perspectivas.

A veces integraba a la criatura de Sasuke y ella solo asentía o hacía un Aja con su boca, era un poco indiferente ante estas situaciones, pero cuando toque el tema de libertad fue un libro abierto.

—No soy nadie para juzgar, ni para decidir quién es o no puta. La libertad y realidad es subjetiva, cada mujer toma la elección que cree conveniente, es su cuerpo, es su manera de ser; Creo que el respeto al cuerpo es algo subjetivo también, los limites…

—Ajá, es lo que nadie comprende, como lo de esta chica. La mayoría de las chicas no tienen derecho a juzgarla, ni siquiera los hombres, muchas dicen que se lo merece por mamona y creída, pero…

—Nadie sabe la verdadera versión de los hechos, no pueden hablar de ese tema como si les perteneciera su vida, como si ella fuera la muñeca de todos—Hablo Sasuke, lo observe, él nunca defendía a nadie que no fuera de su círculo íntimo o ni siquiera eso, él no hablaba sobre la gente, él se mantenía (la mayoría de las veces) ajeno.

—Nadie puede interferir en tu vida a menos que se los permitas

Ellos se miraron, como si conocieran la realidad de la porquería que sucedió—¿Me he perdido de algo?—Les pregunte

—Un libro que tenemos en común—Respondió Sasuke, guiñándole un ojo, ella volvió a la lectura

—No puede ser—Le dije, lo solté, como si mi caja de cosas guardadas estuviera llena y se derramaran cosas que quería meter. Si, quería meterme esta expresión por el culo, dolerá menos que ver a mi ex novio con otra chica, alguien que, me cae mal. ¿Por qué de todas las estúpidas hechas de petróleo eligió a esta? Casi literal hecha de silicón Tsunade Senju

Sasuke dio un suspiro—En diez minutos entro, si veo que las cosas van mal o finges que va bien, voy a portarme como el padre que nunca conociste y…

—Si,si, ya me lo han dicho

Con la mano temblorosa, sostuve la manija y di unos cincuenta pasos, mire hacia atrás y vi como la pelirrosa llegaba a mi lugar, quise poner una sonrisa, porque al final, a uno de nosotros dos, nos llegó un principio después de algo que pensamos que no tendría final.

Algunos tipos que estaban fumando afuera me vieron llegar y como dije que hoy no sería yo les puse una sonrisa. Entre, sonriendo, y las mejillas me dolieron cuando ni siquiera tenía un minuto de sonreír.

Observe el lugar, había entrado por la parte trasera, así que di con la parte de arriba, pero aquí había diversas entradas, supongo que entre a la parte ñoña, donde no hay alcohol o cosas que arrojar a las personas que te caen mal.

Y observe de lejos a Suigetsu con aquella tetona, mire mis tetas y pues ni al pinche caso. Cry cry

Quisiera aventar un cheto para ver si cae en medio de sus bubis, aunque lo único que le envidiaba era su perfecto cutis, no tenía marcas de acné, marcas de sol o líneas de expresión, no tenía un pelo en su rostro, a diferencia de mí, que tenía que quitarme el bigote cada seis meses, que tenía que depilarme algunos bellos que me salían, además de las piernas y bueno, los de la vagina estaban intactos, no había quien me los viera.

La cosa es que, observe que Suigetsu dejaba a su acompañante y se iba con otra chica, genial, otra rubia.

No duro muchos segundos discutiendo con ella, se retiró, lo perseguí con la mirada y observe que ella vaciaba algo, perseguí a aquella rubia, era la puta de Samui, vaya, debí saberlo, entonces a ella se acercó un rubio y luego otra rubia.

Me gire a otro lado y observe a Sasuke en la entrada, le sonreí, iba a fingir que todo iba a estar perfecto, pero vi que el jodido rubio, Deidara, golpeó a su hermana después de que este la besara.

¡NO MAMES! TREMENDA PUTIZA

Me di media vuelta, para hacer que Sasuke no interfiriera en este tipo de cosas, pero con Sakura detrás de él, el foco de atención estaba en ellos y no en el acto de Ino. Así que este era un punto a mi favor para emprender la huida, normalmente metería la boca, normalmente me metería en peleas, pero estos no son asuntos míos y no quisiera meterme, debido a que si me meto yo se mete Sasuke y sabía que antes de que yo fuese la mejor amiga de él, ella era su mejor amiga, y en algunas ocasiones suelo ponerme celosa, porque no valoran a la gente, porque las tratan a su conveniencia.

—Vámonos, esto apesta

Pero fue, maldita sea, demasiado tarde, Sakura tuvo curiosidad de ver lo que estaba pasando y joder, si iba Sakura iba Sasuke, entonces se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, comenzó a moverse entre toda la gente, bajando la rampa de caracol hasta el primer piso, donde sucedía todo el escándalo.

Seguía a Sasuke discretamente, con la mirada en el escándalo.

—¡OCUPENSE DE SUS COSAS! ¡NO PASO NADA!

Maldición. Me detuve al ver a Naruto, protegiéndola, mis labios temblaron.

Todos comenzaron a actuar raros, Deidara diciendo que se cogió a Ino, Naruto diciendo a todos que no pasaba nada y la loca de Samui diciendo que esto era una broma, estaba confundida, ¿Todo esto era una función? ¿Un acto? ¿Una comedia? Iba a comenzar a reír, pero ahogue un grito cuando Deidara sacó la pistola.

Algunos comenzaron a llenarse de pánico y comenzaron a salir, otros comenzaron a tomar video, estaban transmitiendo en vivo, otros muchos llamando, el mundo se volvía loco, pero yo, no podía moverme, con Deidara apuntando a Naruto.

Con cuidado, me quite los zapatos, señalando a Deidara, como si tuviera buena puntería, sabiendo perfectamente que era un asco en deportes.

Cuando estuve a punto de lanzar alguien me detuvo—No lo hagas—Mire a Suigetsu y señaló a Sasuke—Hay que evitar que llamen a la policía, todo el lugar esta infestado de drogas

Me dijo, y continuo alertando a los chicos, no sabía qué hacer, estaba entrando en pánico, nadie hizo un ruido, más que el movimiento disperso.

—Cobardes, él es uno—Dije, y anduve un poco más a prisa

Para cuando llegué Sasuke tenía a Deidara del cuello para evitar que tomara el arma, hasta que Naruto la pateo y llegaron más hombres, no sé si para ayudar a Sasuke o ayudar a Deidara.

Esto era un caos total, no sabía qué hacer, pero no tenía miedo de que le sucediera algo a Naruto.

—¡ATENCIÓN! ¡DEJEN LAS LLAMADAS DE LADO, DEJEN DE PUBLICAR CUALQUIER IDIOTEZ QUE ESTE PASANDO AHORA! ¡CREANME QUE SI UNO DE NOSOTROS ES LLEVADO A PRISIÓN, NOS IREMOS TODOS! ¡ASÍ QUE BORREN CUALQUIER COMENTARIO O VIDEO! ¡DEJEN DE LLAMAR A LA POLICIA!—Anunció Suigetsu—¡CIERREN LAS JODIDAS PUERTAS Y ENTRE LA MAYORÍA LO RESOLVEREMOS!

Algunas personas se quedaron, el foco de atención ardía.

Era demasiado patético que llegara corriendo a los brazos de Naruto, cuando entre sus brazos él y Sasuke mantenían a Ino.

Ella peleaba por llegar a Deidara, ella gritaba cosas sobre que lo dejaran tranquilo a aquellas personas que se lo llevaban.

Yo había perdido los zapatos y la cordura, no sabía que sentir, mi corazón estaba alterado, igual que mis pensamientos, mis labios temblaron, y coloqué el dorso de mi mano en mi boca, evitando que los gritos salieran de mí, me giré, evitándome un comentario sarcástico sobre la situación para calmarme.

Me senté en una silla junto a una tonta chica rubia.

—¿Qué ha sido todo eso?—Le pregunto a su novio, este negó

—¿Estás asustada? ¿Qué hacías aquí? Mierda, estaba preocupado por ti, no sabía si ibas a estar bien o no

—Hay que quedarnos—Le comentó—Hay que resolver esto Utakata

—No tenemos nada que ver en esto

Llegó Sakura y se sentó al lado de mí, observe la mirada de ella, hacia donde estaba, con Sasuke y Samui.

—Sé lo que piensas—Le dije, ella me observo, como si nunca hubiese escuchado mi voz—Y no es así—Le dije, pensando que, ella posiblemente estaba insegura, sobre su relación con Sasuke

—Tenemos que ayudarles, esa pobre mujer—Seguía hablando la otra rubia—Le apuntaron con un arma y nadie hizo nada para defenderlas, hasta que él se metió, por favor Utakata, tenemos que ver, que versión tenemos que decir y en que podemos ayudar

La voz de ella sonaba dulce, preocupaba, considerada—Esta bien, veré que puedo hacer

Entorné los ojos al ver como el montón de inadaptados se estaban juntando, algunos le hicieron caso a Suigetsu, sobre no irse, sobre armar una versión, ataron y noquearon al pendejo de Deidara, mientras que trataban de calmar a Ino.

¿Por qué solo los hombres se reunían? ¿Por qué no había mujeres? ¿Por qué ellas estaban al margen de todo esto? ¿Es que no importa el plan que tengamos? ¿Es que solo servimos para consolar a la desgraciada Ino?

Me paré, firme, como si mi boca se hubiera hecho para este momento, me giré para invitar a Sakura y observe la larga y tensa mirada que se daba con aquella mujer, le sonreía, como si esa rubia fuese mejor que ella y Sakura la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

¿Acaso esa mujer tenía algo que ver con Sasuke?

—Ante ciertos libros uno se pregunta: ¿quién los leerá? Y ante ciertas personas, uno se pregunta. ¿Qué leerán? Y al fin, libros y personas se encuentran

Aquella rubia mencionó una frase memorable de André Gide. ¿Qué significaba eso?

—¿Quién leerá a quién? ¿Quién narrará la historia de quién? ¿Yo escribiré sobre ti o tú escribirás sobre mí?

—No se hace buena literatura con buenas intenciones o buenos sentimientos—Le respondió Sakura, con una frase de un mismo autor

No sabía si ambas estaban buscando un pretexto para hablar o un pretexto para arrojarse bombas sutilmente.

Revise el teléfono, al igual que todos.

Sabía que las cosas iban de mal en peor en esta escuela, debido a que todos anunciaban una tragedia tras otra.

"¿Intento de suicidio?" El encabezado decía eso, mencionaba eso. Los reporteros no eran nada empáticos ni considerados, y en primera plana, el nombre de Tenten estaba en la portada.


	17. Alerta roja (Sakura)

**Quiero ser libre.**

 **Quiero ser libre**

 **Quiero ser libre de tus mentiras**

 **Estas autosatisfecha, no te necesito**

 **Tengo que liberarme**

 **Dios sabe**

 **Dios sabe que quiero ser libre**

 **Me he enamorado**

 **Me he enamorado por primera vez**

 **Y esta vez sé que es real**

 **Me he enamorado**

 **Dios sabe**

 **Dios sabe que me he enamorado**

 **Es extraño pero es verdad**

 **No puedo superar la manera en que me amas como lo haces**

 **Pero tengo que estar seguro cuando salga por esa puerta**

 **Oh como quiero ser libre**

Había muchos conflictos rondando. Me había jurado a mí misma que no me metería en asuntos que no son míos, pero supongo que eso se jodió al momento que decidí ayudar a Neji.

Mire a Hotaru, al parecer sabía todo de mí, pero en cuanto vi el mensaje de Neji decidí ignorarla e irme, sin dar explicación alguna, aquella loca pelirroja me observó, estaba hecha una mierda, eso era obvio, sabía cosas de ella, pero no sabía que decir en momentos como este, no estaba acostumbrada al contacto con la gente, ni quería estarlo.

Quería hacer las cosas por mi cuenta, quería crecer como persona y dejar el pasado tranquilo. Había cometido bastantes errores, que actualmente no quería cometer.

Me dirigí al hospital a brindarle apoyo a Neji, ciertamente él estuvo apoyándome, de una manera enferma nos conocimos, pero Neji no me dio la espalda, ahora le debo mucho y estar para él cuando lo necesite es algo satisfactorio, no porque quiera pagarle todo lo que hizo por mí, más bien porque quiero que él me vea como amiga y no como una niña que aún necesita refugio.

—No es lo que parece—Me dijo, cuando estuve a punto de salir—No es que vaya a regresar con Samui

—Tengo otros asuntos—Le dije, sin empatía, la verdad esto era de urgencia

—¿Comprendes la situación?—Me dijo, como si estuviese enojada porque él estaba consolando a su ex novia. Realmente no me interesaba si él le hablaba, me era indiferente, no éramos absolutamente nada, no teníamos nada en común o algo que nos uniera

—Hablamos luego—Empuje la puerta y salí de ahí—¿No piensas ir a verla?—Susurré en la espalda de Utakata, no hubo respuesta, no esperaría por una

Sasuke me había contado la verdad, al menos la versión que él supo, y Tenten me había dicho pedazos, ese día Neji insistió en que yo hablara con ella, Neji tuvo fe en mí, y lo único que cause fue que divulgara algo que no tenía con Sasuke.

Sabía que Sasuke no estaba feo, y que tenía gente tras él, yo no quería convertirme en el centro de atención, es lo que menos requería, pero yo conocía a la gente, a sus amigas, sabía que mi pasado no quedaría enterrado por completo, ni haciendo acciones buenas puedo borrar lo que hice, me siento juzgada porque aún me sigo juzgando. Lo que hizo o más bien lo que le pasó a Tenten, realmente hizo que viejas heridas perdieran su costura, es difícil salir adelante cuando ni tu misma te has perdonado.

Es más difícil tener a un chico sobre de ti, alguien con quien finalmente hiciste ese cliché que tanto esperabas, porque sus gustos encajan, no significa que sean iguales, más bien una diferencia, no tan significativa. Es que…maldición. No puedes hacer nada, no puedes tener el futuro frente de ti y solo cruzar la calle, cuando a la vuelta esta tu jodido pasado. Algunas personas construyen un muro, pero no soy esas personas, no soy alguien que le da igual, tengo muchas cosas en mente, tengo que ponerles orden, tengo que ordenar el desastre que alguien más dejo antes de invitar a alguien más. No quiero que le toque la mierda, no quiero hacerlo pedazos, no quiero que él vea cosas malas que otros dejaron, quisiera que él se enamorara de mí por lo que fui, no por lo que soy, porque soy un desastre.

Al llegar al hospital me encontré con Neji, tomando café, desesperado, de un lado a otro.

—Sé que se escucha loco pero—Caminó conmigo—Ella no lo hizo—Susurró

Sus ojos estaban de un lado a otro, le quite el café de la mano, cuidando de que no se diera cuenta, no lo hizo. Había mucha cafeína recorriéndolo, se notaba, le di un sorbo y escupí de inmediato, esta cosa tenía alcohol.

—Sakura, ella no lo hizo

—Está bien, pero, calmémonos, ¿Quién no hizo qué?

—Los doctores dicen que ella intento suicidarse, yo sé que eso no es verdad. Las cosas están sucediendo demasiado rápido, sé todo lo que se dice, sabes que lo sé

—Neji, Neji, hablas muy rápido, es, difícil, entenderte

Soltó el aire que contenía—Me alegro mucho que estés aquí

Me comentó, como si ya me hubiese contado todo el conflicto y lo entendiera. Lo tome del brazo y me dirigí a la sala de la cafetería, pedí un vaso de leche y un café, obviamente para mí, Neji no tomaría más cafeína, no conmigo presente, esta noche sería larga.

Mire alrededor, algunos curiosos que fueron al baile llegaban, preguntaban por Tenten y se iban, debido a que no les querían dar información, hijos de puta, no tienen vergüenza. Había pasado una hora desde mi llegada y lo único que había logrado era que Neji se quedara observando la mesa fijamente, como si estuviera ideando un plan, los músculos se le tensaban, se le notaban las venas y su largo cabello estaba desarreglado.

—Hold up! Hold on! Don't be scared, you'll never change what's been and gone. May your smile shine on? Don't be scared, your destiny may keep you warm…

Le canté el principio de una canción de Oasis, para tranquilizarlo, la misma que él me cantó cuando me conoció. Así que la primera lagrima rodó, y le rodee el puño con una mano, no le llegaba a la mitad, pero servía de consuelo, sus venas se inflaban, enterraba sus uñas en su piel, y hacía muecas de coraje, no quería llorar. La música de fondo no ayudaba mucho menos. Coldplay te amo pero en estos momentos no.

—Nadie dijo que sería fácil.—Me dijo Neji—Dicen que intentó suicidarse, no creo que eso sea posible. Ella está embarazada, sé que, es la cereza que remató la desgracia, pero, sé que ese hijo no es mío y no me importa, realmente no me importa, yo…Es difícil, no me dejan verla, les he dicho que soy el padre y solo la vi porque la camilla acababa de salir, tiene—Quito mi mano de la suya y señalo su rostro, sus piernas y sus brazos—Moretones en todos lados, intento, caerse de las escaleras, pero antes de eso—Señalo su cuello—Ella no haría eso

—Júzgame de loca y de echarle sal a la herida, pero, eso no suena a suicidio. Sé que Tenten goza del salario de sus padres, pero ella lo rechaza, ¿Qué está haciendo en un sitio como este? ¿Quién la trajo y porque aquí?

Neji me golpeó la mano con delicadeza—No es momento de eso Sakura

—Neji, alguien le hizo esto, no quiero meterme en la vida de otros ni insinuar quien fue pero…

Comenzó a jugar con mi cabello, comenzó a destrenzarlo.

—No ates nada, todo se resolverá, todo…

Me quede en silencio, mi boca era una buena para nada cuando se trataba de dar apoyo, ya no sentía empatía por la gente, ahora de mi boca solo salía venganza, solo salían palabras grotescas, palabras que no servían para nada en situaciones difíciles, extrañaba a mi yo de antes, porque ella sabría que decir en un momento así, no solo palabras de "investiguemos que paso" "no es justo".

Decidí dejar a Neji, sacar lo que sea que estuviese sacando, destejiendo mi cabello, mi teléfono comenzaba a vibrar con más intensidad, pero este no era el momento.

—¿Si?—Respondí

—Sé que esto no es el momento, pero tienes que venir antes de que inicien una investigación, la policía llegará y…

—Bien

—Neji—Él me miro, con ojos hinchados, cansados—Volveré—Le besé las manos—Tengo que arreglar algo y vuelvo—Me tendió las llaves de su coche

—No quiero hacer algo idiota

—Prometo, regresar, lo haré

Le dije, le bese las manos y salí corriendo. Manejé a la velocidad prudente cuando no hay policías observándote o carros en movimiento, al llegar, como había dicho Sasuke, la policía estaba ahí.

—¿Si?—Me apuntó con la lámpara—¿Qué asunto tiene?

—Busco a mi hermana

—¿Usted estuvo aquí? ¿De dónde viene?

Alguien se puso detrás.

—Estuve aquí pero tuve que retirarme de emergencia—Nuevamente me reviso con la lámpara, escuche que jugaban con las esposas—Una chica de la escuela tuvo un accidente, fue a ver como estaba

—Nombre—Me dijo

—Sakura Haruno—Verifico la lista

—Dígame a qué horas estuvo aquí

—No lo sé, hace como una hora y media, dos horas. Vine a dejar a una amiga, pero salí de improviso, como le explique

—¿Alguna controversia que haya pasado cuando estuvo?

Eran pésimos policías, analizando los casos, sentí pena por sus preguntas.

—Realmente, solo vi que sucedía algo, pero no supe que, tuve que salir, no tengo pinta de haber estado en un baile ¿O sí?

—Pudiste ir a cambiarte

—Puede revisar las cintas del hospital donde estuve, ¿Esto es una investigación? ¿Puedo buscar a mi hermana? Le he llamado y no responde o ustedes pueden hacerlo por mí, es una amiga cercana, no creo que no le interese ir al hospital

Susurraron un déjala pasar ya.

Entre, para ver que la cosa estaba pesada, parecían prisioneros, siendo interrogados de uno por uno, me revisaron antes de continuar, evite poner una cara de fastidio y fingí buscar a alguien. Me interrogaron, preguntas sosas, determinaron que no podía estar en un maldito baile en pijama y con el cabello horrible, la policía abandonó el lugar, soltando a algunos, otros más se quedaron.

Me senté, procesando todo el día, todo el enfermo día que estaba teniendo, las conversaciones de los otros venían y fingí buscar en el celular algún número, vi mensajes antiguos en la aplicación, lo que revisó Tenten, los mensajes y fotos que ponían sobre ella.

—¿Era tu hijo?—Comentaban riendo

—Qué bueno que lo decidió abortar

—Ni puta mierda que me haría responsable

—Solo el imbécil de Neji que dijo que era suyo, no sabe que su vieja está más quemada que

Me pare, realmente enojada

—¿¡SE LA COGEN Y LUEGO QUE!?—Empuje la silla, armando un alboroto—¿Qué sigue?

¡He! ¡Hablan de ella como si hubiese sido lo mejor esa noche y ahora insisten en que está bien que se mate! Aparece una tercera persona y nadie se hace responsable. ¡Esa jodida chica no termino con su vida, ustedes terminaron con ella!

—Yo te conozco—Siseó, si ahora todo mundo me conocía debido a mi cabello

—¿Y?

—¿Por qué no van a hablar así frente a ella? ¡He! ¿Por qué ahora si andan negando que se la cogieron? ¡PORQUE NO TIENES LOS PUTOS TESTICULOS PARA PRESENTARTE AHÍ Y PAGAR LA MULTA DEL HOSPITAL! ¿Qué raro? Dicen que a ella se la cogieron y la lista de hace larga y ahora nadie se la cogió. Las drogas nublan la memoria, pero no la ciegan totalmente

—¿Quién te dio la autoridad de hablarle así a mi novio gata? ¿De meterte en nuestros asuntos?

Puse los ojos en blanco, sabía que mi actitud estaba de más, pero esto era el colmo.

—Eres igual de puta que ella, igualada—Comenzó a reír

—Tranquila befi, puede terminar en una camilla por nuestra presión social—Se rieron de su broma sin chiste

—¿Te comieron la lengua?

Aquel a quien me había dirigido, camino y se puso altanero frente a mí, me tocó la barbilla—Cuidado preciosa, no sabes con quien te metes

Tomé su dedo y lo partí en dos, quiso soltarme un golpe cuando hice eso, fui más rápida, sacándole el aire y haciendo que cayera de sentón, rompió mi blusa, algunos policías llegaron corriendo, a ese imbécil lo conocía, me dirigí hacia él.

—Intento violarme—Le dije, de lo más inocente

—Bien Sakura, fue suficiente, camina hacia aquella orilla

Pase al lado de él y lo escupí y patee. Señalé mis ojos y luego los señalé a ellos, que huelan mi trasero si se meten conmigo, ellos no saben con quien se meten. Aquel imbécil me siguió.

—Estamos investigando ese suceso, no tienes que ponerte así porque alguien hizo un comentario

—He escuchado eso, no tienes que repetirlo—Le dije, le debía muchas, pero no me importaba, era viejo amigo de mi padre, él tenía que protegerme

—No puedes ir golpeando—Lo arremedé—a todo aquel que hable idioteces, no terminarías

—Boom ya me la sabía—Le dije—investiga, quien de esos imbéciles fue, esa chica fue violada en una fiesta, sé que, si le hacen los estudios adecuados lo sabrán, por favor, insiste en eso

—¿Qué estas insinuando?

—No soy tan tonta como para no darme cuenta que alguien la mando golpear, quizá me juzgues de paranoide y todo ese drama, pero…

—¿Qué tal si ella lo hizo? Su vida termino, también soy estudiante, también vi esas fotos, vi los videos y los comentarios, todo mundo sabía cómo era ella, no tenía una relación formal, mantenía relaciones abiertas

—¿Qué clase de mujer dejaría que hombres se metieran con ella en un momento de debilidad? No hombres de día para otro, hombres en el mismo día, hombres que hablarían de ella, ni siquiera yo y tú lo sabes, me observaste durante mucho tiempo, me intentaste ayudar, eras un imbécil pero sigues siendo y sigues ayudándome, así como lo hiciste conmigo, hazlo con esa chica

Se dio cuenta que observaban nuestra conversación, sus ojos verdes me miraron firmemente, como si estuviese equivocada, pero su expresión me dio la razón, hizo una mueca y asintió

—No llames más la atención por favor—Presionó su radio—A la chica pelirrosa, déjala salir. —Dejo de oprimir el botón y me miro—No te metas en más problemas, por favor

Le asentí, respondí la llamada de Yukata.

—¿Estás aquí?—Le pregunte

—Estoy en casa, si me quedaba ahí me colgarían, tengo que confesarte cosas, por favor ven

—No puedo ir, lo siento, pensé que estabas aquí, así podría recogerte y hablar, estoy en el hospital

—No quiero, solo…

—¿Estás bien Yukata?—La escuche preocupada, observe a distancia a Sasuke, él me observaba, y también miré a Utakata detrás de él, con Samui y la puta de Hotaru, genial, una parvada de cuervos alrededor de él, caminé con más rapidez, Sasuke lo hizo también conmigo, alguien lo detuvo y yo seguí el paso, Yukata seguía en silencio, llorando, susurrando, tratando de que no la escuchara

—Deja de hacer escándalos—Me tomó del brazo como niña pequeña e hizo que retrocediera de donde estaba él—Nos meterás en problemas

—¿Crees que no he pensado en eso?

—Te estoy hablando de lo que gritaste

—¿Es que no te importa? ¡Esa chica estuvo ahí!—Me tapo la boca, le quite la mano—No me…

—¿Crees que esas chicas que están ahí—Señalo a Hotaru y Samui— no lo estuvieron? O el resto. ¿Por qué ella tiene que ser especial?

—¿Por qué aquella tiene que ser especial? ¡He!—Lo empuje, con él podía molestarme, a él podía gritarle—Porque esa, esta sobre tus hermanas—Señale a Hotaru

A él tampoco le importaba gritar a mi lado, era como si estuviésemos hechos para discutir a partir de aquel entonces.

—Tú no eres quien para decirme que

—¡Si, esa jodida arpía!—Le grite, la señale—Me vale madre Utakata—Él también me señalo con un dedo, Yukata lloraba en el teléfono diciendo que paráramos— La señalo porque se me da la gana, si pendeja, él te engaña—Quería hacerlo enojar—Con ella—Señale a Samui—Con ella, esa también, aquella pendeja, esa otra hueca—Ella me miro como si nos hubiésemos declarado la guerra, miro a Samui, dedicándole una sonrisa

—Te amo, pero no dejaré que hagas esto—Me dijo, gruñendo, con la furia en sus ojos, inclinándose como si nos fuésemos agarrar a golpes

—Me da igual si te tengo que llevar arrastrando, si tengo que perder la puta cordura porque vayas o ventile la mitad de mi jodida vida, me vale si te arrestan, si te llevan a la fuerza, si pierdes a aquella pendeja por lo que haré, tienes personas joder, las tienes, no estás solo como para que te comportes así

—Deja de meterte en lo que no te concierne, cada quien tiene su maldita manera de vivir, tú te jodes a los demás, yo me jodo a las malditas fulanas que quieren conmigo. Tú te diviertes haciéndoles creer que no eres nadie, yo hago lo mismo. ¿Qué más da? Ella se está muriendo ¿Qué va a necesitar de mí? Que se muera a la verga

—No estoy hablando de aquella, estoy hablando de tu propia hermana, la que es de sangre. ¡La que no te está engañando con la mitad de los presentes! ¡Si lo digo por ti!—Me agarro antes de que fuera a reventarle la cara, tenía problemas con mi furia, sí, porque la mayor parte de los problemas fueron por ese rostro bonito, no se lo dije a Yukata, no se lo dije a nadie, la conozco. Era la jodida cuñada de Sasori, aquella que lo persuadía de que engañara a su jodida hermana, aquella que le decía que fuera conmigo, esa mirada distante, esa sonrisa altanera, ese lunar tatuado.

Esto era un reto.

—¡Joder!

Utakata no podía dañarme, no podía hacerlo por más que quisiera, me tomó de la muñeca y me arrastro a la salida. Se puso frente a frente conmigo y me colocó un dedo en la frente, recalcándolo, lo utilizo como si fuese un taladro, encajándolo.

—Que te quede claro. Es lo único que tengo

Puse el teléfono en altavoz. Yukata seguía llorando, diciendo que paráramos.

—Una jodida mentirosa

—Detente por favor Utakata, detente

—¿Cuándo piensas parar?—Le pregunte, joder, joder, joder

—Deténgase—Escuche, este era la alerta—No, no, hablo con nadie, yo solo

Mi vista se levantó poco a poco, mis labios temblaron. Mi mano automáticamente fue a su mejilla, no estaba haciendo nada, retrocedió sin decir nada—¡MALDITA SEA UTAKATA!

Esto se salía de control, tomé las llaves del auto de Neji, estaba temblando, no podía apuntarle bien a…a…

Cuando encendió tuve el descaró de acelerar frente a los policías, que me persiguieran si era necesario, el teléfono vibraba, pero me importaba llegar lo más rápido posible a la casa donde antes vivía.

Deje el auto de Neji a una calle y baje corriendo, las luces estaban apagadas, temí que fuese demasiado tarde. Subí por el costado y llegué al tejado, eche una última mirada a la calle, pero no había rastros de Utakata, continúe entrando por una puerta para perros que había puesto el cabrón de mi padrastro en el segundo piso, tenía experiencia haciendo este tipo de cosas, una de mis pantuflas cayo.

La abrí y entre, la cerré cuidadosamente. Alguien abrió la puerta y se quedó estática.

—Sakura—Le dije que guardara silencio—Tienes que irte, él…

Señale que se metiera a su habitación, me señaló donde estaba la de Yukata, corrí, y pegué la oreja, habían pasado treinta minutos desde su llamada, pero no escuchaba nada. Abrí la puerta y los ronquidos desde el baño se escuchaban, Yukata estaba en el suelo, atada de las piernas y las manos, incluso tenía una venda en la boca, tuvo miedo cuando me vio llegar, me indicó que me fuera, me señaló el baño, había sangre seca en sus pómulos, me acerque lentamente, como si se tratara de un gato asustado.

—Shhhhh

La arrastre, sé que la estaba lastimando.

—Tenemos que sacarte de aquí

—Está bien—Me dijo en cuanto le quite la venda de la boca—No tarde en irse de casa, tendrá otro viaje, si nos vamos nos encontrará. Estamos seguras en casa Sakura, está bien.

—No.

—Es que si nos escapamos él venderá la casa, es lo único que tenemos, no podemos irnos, nos dejará

—No puedes seguir soportando esto

—Si puedo, no me digas que no puedo porque sé que si. Hay algo más importante—Susurro con miedo—Deidara fue quien lo hizo, Deidara fue quien empujo a Tenten, yo sé, sé que me crees, sé que tienes que armar todo este lío porque Neji es tu amigo

Ella lo sabía todo.

—Ino explotó por la misma razón que se enteró, se lo que sucedió, Ino te lo puede decir, ella lo sabe, ahora vete, no quiero que te pase nada, vete, por favor vete. Utakata vendrá y lo resolverá, él, nos salvará…márchate

Le di un beso en la frente y mis lágrimas cayeron en su rostro, le coloque la venda en la boca y ella se arrastró al lugar donde la encontré. Salí sigilosamente, y Rin me esperaba con la puerta abierta, le di un gran abrazo.

—Te quiero bastante, nunca lo olvides. ¡Estás muy grande! En unos días vendré a verte, lo prometo, lo prometo

Salí por la puerta del perro, su jodido padre estaba loco, me había puesto una orden de restricción para que no viera a Rin, casi lo hacía con Yukata, pero no lo logro, menciono que las golpeaba debido a mi inestabilidad emocional, fácilmente me enfurecía, claramente por él. Había muchas cosas que quería dejar en el pasado, pero no podía porque quería rescatar algunas.

Su jodido padrastro era alguien importante en la policía y lo odiaba por eso, tenía alrededor de seis doctorados, tenía gente importante alrededor de él, tenía más de nueve delitos persiguiéndolo, incluido el abuso hacia mi madre.

La persona que más detestaba era a él, porque me hizo ser diferente, porque mi entorno cambió, porque está haciendo que su hijo sea igual, es algo imposible e impotente tener sentimientos de inferioridad, es imposible desecharlos. Sé que estoy un poco más valiente que tiempo atrás pero nunca es suficiente, soy realista, sé que no soy una Wonder Woman, ni Teresa de Calcuta, no puedo salvarme a mí misma, no puedo salvar a otra gente.

He estado nadando en este mar intentando rescatar las partes que volaron lejos, he estado luchando por mí, pero no me ha convertido en lo que quise llegar a ser o en lo que quiero. Una sola persona me ha acompañado a lo largo de este camino, la amistad que mantuve había sido una mierda, nadie merece pasar por momentos difíciles sin nadie a su lado, a veces una mujer merece ser salvada.

Yukata me diría que yo puedo salvarme sola sin necesidad de nadie, pero hasta yo acepto que a veces necesito que me rescaten de mí misma, mis impulsos, mis chantajes, mis mentiras. Soy tan mala como quiero ser, y soy tan buena como quiera serlo, yo decido como soy, yo decido todo lo que girará alrededor de mí, ahuyento a las personas que no quiero a mi lado y le doy la bienvenida a otras para después correrlas con sutileza, pero con una persona me fue imposible.

Ahora pareceré aquella persona que no idealizo en sus ojos.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Tomé la pantufla y salí abatida al automóvil.

—No quiero llorar, no quiero llorar.

Me dirigí a un estacionamiento, esto era muy difícil para mí. Abandonar a una persona. No me gustaba hacer eso, a pesar de que lo hacía, dejaba a las personas.

—Maldición—Golpee el volante y emprendí la marcha, necesitaba algo para calmarme, no regresaría a ese lugar, no regresaría a la jodida casa del árbol.

Maldije nuevamente cuando me encontraba frente a ella, el semáforo estaba en rojo y no había absolutamente nadie en la calle. Me detuve y puse el auxiliar.

Subí el volumen e intente procesar todo.

—Esa canción la conozco.

Me mire en el retrovisor y observe mis labios

—I could stay away just to hear you breathing. Watch you smile while you are sleeping, while you're far away and dreaming. I could spend my life in this sweet surrender. I could stay lost in this moment forever. Every moment spent with you Is a moment I treasure. ¡Don't wanna close my eyes! I don't wanna fall asleep cause I miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing…—Me imagine a mi cantando, con todo el corazón, con toda la fuerza en mi, como si estuviera escupiendo palabrotas en una calle vacía, frente a un parque solitario, con el semáforo en rojo, hasta que voltee hacia atrás y esta vez solté un grito al ver a Sasuke disfrutando de todo, maldita sea.

—Maldición ¿¡Porque haces eso!?

Comenzó a aplaudir—Me has reventado el tímpano, pero, me alegra saber que cantas con sentimiento

—¿Por qué? Mierda, porque me has seguido

—Es un día duro, solo pensé en dormir en la parte trasera del auto de Neji, eso reconforta mis pesadillas

—Ja-Ja

—Actuaste como loca

—Pensé que ya me conocías

—Nunca dije eso, pero si me dejaras…

—No—Le corte la inspiración—Mira, ciertamente hoy…

—Es un día pesado. Si quieres cantamos para que se vaya lo asfixiante

Tomó mi teléfono, y comenzó a buscar canciones, lo observe a través del retrovisor.

—Breaking my back just to snow your name. Seventeen tracks and I've had it with this game. I'm breaking my back just to know your name, but heaven ain't close in a place like this. Anything goes but don't blink you might miss

A punto de abrir mi boca para que se callara me dijo—No me interrumpas, deja que canté

—Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight. Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moonlight. Well somebody told me you had a boyfriend who looked like a girlfriend that I had I February of last year…

Puse una incómoda sonrisa. Obviamente sabía que él cantaba bien, un niño mimado como el obtuvo sus clases de canto porque saco 10 en artes. Aceleré haciendo que retrocediera en su asiento

—¿Alguien te dijo que manejas mal

Movió la palanca a reversa

—No hagas eso—Le dije

Se sentó como niño mimado, chiflado. A punto de hacer un comentario pedante, bajo la ventanilla mientras yo conducia, saco la cabeza y gritaba la canción.

Comencé a hacerlo también, a gritar con fuerza—Somebody told me, you had a boyfriend

No era el momento, pero si no era ahora ¿Cuándo seria? Necesitaba una distracción y me la daba porque se presentó. Alguien que conociera a The killers, era digno de escuchar mi grotesca voz.

—Cantas horrible—Me dijo Sasuke y eleve la voz—Es en serio, deberías callarte, despertarás a los vecinos, mira, ese ya se levantó, oh que rayos

Me distraje un momento y aprovecho para moverme el volante

—Pero ya, sin bromas. ¿Qué fue todo eso?

—¿Eso de que?

—Dije que no iba a preguntarte nada

—Entonces no lo…

Me interrumpió bruscamente—No, no me interesa lo que hayas hecho en el pasado—Me devolvió el libro, lo colocó en el asiento del copiloto, sentí nervios. ¿Lo leyó? ¿Por qué C le dio eso?—Me interesa, que no puedas escribir tu futuro debido a esto. Sé que a veces puedo parecer irracional, y puedo ser muy estúpido, pero mis intenciones no son lastimarte, y créeme que si lo he hecho, lamento hacerlo, porque eso no es lo que quiero hacer, no quiero lastimarte y sé que lo has escuchado, pero yo, esta es la primera vez que quiero algo—Sus labios se movieron, como si buscara la palabra adecuada para describir o resumir lo que sentía, esto ya lo había vivido, lo suficiente como para saber, que él quería algo a futuro conmigo, y era lo que menos quería, yo era incierta, era estúpida, no tomaba decisiones correctas, mis decisiones eran impulsivas —Sano

Me sorprendió un poco, saber que la palabra "sano" era la que buscaba.

—¿A qué te refieres con algo sano?

—Interesarme más en la otra persona—Respondió, así de simple, metió las manos en sus bolsillos—No voy a prometer cosas inciertas, ni siquiera te haré promesas, si eso es lo que quieres, no te aseguro un futuro, no sabemos si embonamos a la perfección o solo embonaremos un rato. Antes de conocerme, tú tenías un camino, no quiero que ese camino cambie solo porque me conociste, no quiero que detengas tus planes solo por mí, ni que me incluyas en ellos, no te presiono para algo, ni quiero que lo hagas conmigo

—¿Me estás tomando…?

—No Sakura, no te tomó por nada. Te tomó porque tú me tomas. Por el momento seré lo que tú quieras que sea, pero no te acostumbres a eso, acomodaré mis cosas y volaré, si por azares llegamos a ser rectas secantes, estaría muy feliz

—Las rectas secantes cortan…

—No me interesa patear un par de traseros, si eso significa tener un punto en común. ¿Alguna vez dejarás tu conocimiento de lado para disfrutar de que hago romántico algo complicado? ¡Eres pedante!—Abrí la boca, ¿Pedante yo? Mira quien lo decía—Pero ese no era el punto al que quería llegar, más bien, decirte, que seré tu oyente, sé que la mayoría de las cosas las has resuelto tu sola, y te acostumbraste, pero a veces tienes que parar y mirar al frente, a los lados, a ver las personas que te han seguido, ya no estás sola, has ido por otro camino

Este hombre, hacía que interpretara las palabras de un modo romántico, a pesar de que estuviera con la guardia en alto, era inevitable poner una sonrisa.

Me veía estúpida estando de este modo, pero, a veces era necesario dejar la armadura.

Ya sabía que si me hacían daño yo podía repararme sola, así había crecido, así me acostumbre.

—Vaya, fingías ser estúpido pero…

—No fingí serlo, lo soy, pero eso no significa que sea mala persona

—Me gustan los chicos malos

—Me lo has dejado en claro, eso se siente como si me estuvieras friendzoneando

—¿Cómo sabes que no lo hago?

—Porque soy tu tipo—Me afirmo

Coloqué mis ojos en blanco, maldita sea, si, si era mi tipo, no del tipo que regularmente me atraen fácilmente, del tipo que hace que te gusten, que se meten aunque no quepan, que sabes que terminara mal, pero no te importan las consecuencias.

—Maldición, esto se tornó romántico, no lo malinterpretes, no quiero que te lo tomes así, me vuelvo un poco estúpido cuando hablo contigo

—Descuida, suele pasar. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

—Pensé que iríamos al hospital

Estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, sería una noche larga.

—Sé que, Ino es tu amiga—Le dije, recordé lo que me había dicho Yukata—No sé qué suceda entre ella y su hermano—Observe, su mandíbula estaba tensa—No me interesa, no me quiero meter en esto, pero Yukata me ha dicho que Deidara tuvo algo que ver, mira, no sé, si deba o no decirte esto, pero, quiero hacer algo, no solo por Neji, por Tenten, pero si ella no quiere eso, lo comprendo, no interferiré

Él suspiro—Ino, supongo que me tendría que enfrentar a todo esto alguna vez

Le asentí. Me estacioné y bajamos del auto, me asegure que todo estuviese bien, y entramos al hospital, nos registramos y busque a Neji con la mirada, nuevamente insistía ver a Tenten.

—¿Qué se supone que le tenga que decir?—Le pregunte a Sasuke

Él me palmeó la espalda, y se dirigió con Neji, ahora ambos discutían con el doctor, se fueron caminando hacia otro lado, cheque el teléfono, las conversaciones absurdas que ponían de lo que sucedió esta noche. Genial, tenía un meme. Entorné los ojos ante la portada "El regreso del gnomo" idiotas. Si estaba enana pero no tanto y comenzó la lista, nuevamente comenzaron a hablar del pasado.

Samui se sentó a mi lado.

—No creas que me haré la de oídos sordos—Me hablo firmemente

—No es el momento

—No y no me interesa si tengo que gritarte para que me digas todo, no me interesa si te arrastro hasta afuera y que te lleven a prisión

—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?—Le dije, sin titubeos, igual que su voz, si ella me hablaba cortante yo le hablaba más—Nada de mi vida te interesa

—Voy a sacar un pretexto inútil. Comenzando por mi novio

—No es tú novio—Recalque

—Tampoco es tuyo, no soy ciega ni sorda, ni mucho menos tengo amnesia, recuerdo a cada persona que se cogen mis hermanos. Te conocí, oí hablar de ti durante cierto tiempo, a menos que no quieras que salga eso a flote me vas a tener que responder cada pregunta

—Me vale—Le dije—Investiga por otra parte

—¿Sabes con quien te estas metiendo?

La observe, ella no me daba miedo. Vamos a jugar a las amenazas—No me conoces, no me tomes por la niña pendeja a la que empujas cada que se te la gana—Le dije, tranquila, sonriendo, aparentando que todo estaba bien—Tienes experiencia jugando, yo también la tengo. Si estás buscándome es por Utakata, tengo el poder que tú nunca has tenido, así que no me tientes—La escuche quejarse por lo bajo

—Bien—Respondió—Juguemos

Le sostuve la mirada—Samui, ¿Te encuentras mejor?

Observe a Sasuke, le tendió un café, ella carraspeó—No pensé encontrarte aquí, vine por, realmente—Mostró el bote de pastillas, entorné los ojos—Esperaba verte y agradecerte por lo que hiciste, yo pensé que todo era una jodida broma, que estaba drogada o algo por el estilo, nunca pensé que todo lo que paso fuese real—Se tocó el cuello—A veces, me pregunto, si no era yo la que estaba siendo atacada, lo sentí tan real ¿Sabes?. No me imagine en esa situación y no pensé que alguien llegara a meter las manos por mí, no tengo a mis hermanos, no tengo a alguien, estaba jodida, y…lamento todo lo que cause, es solo que, estoy pasando un mal momento. Mis hermanas se están arrancando los ojos, mi hermano anda en—Comenzó a moquear, ay por dios. Observe a Sasuke, le estaba creyendo, se agacho a su altura y ella inmediatamente se le dejo ir a los brazos, vaya tipo, no lo piensa dos veces, ella me sonrió—No sé cómo asimilar todo esto, lamento lo que te hice, a ti también Sakura, en este momento, es cuando pienso en todo lo que hice y—Ni siquiera le salían lágrimas—He sido una desgraciada, tenía a una persona que realmente me valoró y pensé que era como los otros. Es que ya no puedo confiar en nadie, lo lamento Sasuke, lamento desconfiar de ti y lamento decirte esto ahora, pensé que me estabas engañando como todos lo hacen, pensé que no te importaba y que solo me querías como todos los demás, lamento desconfiar de ustedes chicos—Me incluyó en el abrazo, solté un quejido—Sé que son buenos amigos, porque Sasuke es tan bueno con la gente que lo necesita, ve a alguien que está sola o que esta triste e inmediatamente le alegra el día ¿No te sucede Sakura? Él siempre trata de ponerte una sonrisa con comentarios estúpidos y trata de hacerte sentir mejor

—Sí, es su naturaleza—Le dije

No, no había sembrado nada en mí o al menos trato de que no lo haga.

Sus brazos nos apretaron más, muy fuerte—Lo siento, que torpe—Dijo llorando, nuevamente, había aplastado el café en la espalda de Sasuke—Que torpe, que torpe, estoy, soy, un desastre, soy una inútil

—Descuida, descuida, yo, conseguiré algo—Dijo nervioso, levantándose

Ambas lo vimos ir

—A los chicos les atrae alguien que sea bondadosa después de que la ha cagado, les gustan los cambios. Ya sabes, una Maléfica, arrepentida. ¿Qué pensará Sasuke cuando realmente te conozca? ¿Te aceptará después de que le hayas prometido que en ti hay falsa bondad? ¿Qué no tienes problemas de ira? ¿Qué controlas tus impulsos?

Observé a Samui, se limpió las lágrimas falsas, mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar, mensajes me llegaban, observe el nombre "Utakata" bloquee el teléfono e ignore sus llamadas.

Comenzó el movimiento en el hospital, ambulancias, policías, enfermeras y doctores corriendo de un lado a otro, había un señor con el brazo sangrante, había alguien más con un niño llorando. Con brusquedad les pidieron que se movieran, corrían con una camilla hacia afuera.

—Dios—Mencionó Samui

Corrieron dos más empapados de sangre y luego venia la camilla con muchas cosas sobre ella, suero, una mujer con un vestido que yo conocía. La boca se me abrió de inmediato y corrí alcanzando a los doctores, sentí que me caía si no fuera porque alguien me empujo y me detuvo, me dijo palabras que no pude escuchar, vi la cabeza sangrando de Yukata, vi más moretones en sus piernas

—Joder—Se acercó Samui—Lo chismosa no…

Caminé directo a donde se la llevaban, furiosa. Me agarraron la mano e inmediatamente me taparon la boca, me sostuvieron en el pecho, comencé a golpearlo intentando separarme, pero no me dejo. Me abrazo, como si él fuera una camisa de fuerza hasta que me contuve, grite en su pecho, maldita sea, estaba con ella, y no me di cuenta de las heridas, estuve, estuve a su lado y no…

—No—Me susurro—No dirás nada—Me dijo—Van a hacer una investigación si lo dices—Me sentó en una silla, se puso en mis piernas y me observo fríamente

—Estará bien—Mencionó alguien, detrás de él estaba Rin, no supe cuánto tiempo dure así, con Utakata callando mis gritos—Solo, unos días, no fue mucha sangre

—¿Quién es él? ¿Por qué no podemos decir nada? Yo sé quién fue, yo sé quién lo hizo

—Deja de jugar a que lo sabes todo porque no sabes nada—Me dijo Utakata, lo mire con los labios temblorosos, el colocó un dedo en mis labios, sellándolos

—No puedes decir nada—Me dijo Rin—No lo hagas, me meterás en problemas

—¿Por qué? —Le pregunte, confundida

—Él es mi novio—Observe al tipo, era de…Mire a Utakata

—¡¿Cómo puede ser es…!?—Utakata me tapo la boca—¡Es una niña!—Señale al tipo, de nuevo Utakata cubrió mi boca

Eso era considerado pedofilia, el al menos era 15 años mayor que ella y ella era una niña

—Si no fuera por él, Yukata no estaría aquí—Hablo Rin

Ahora sabía la preocupación que tenía Yukata, esto era mucho, esto ya era suficiente, estaba en mi límite. Empuje a Utakata y salí de ahí, yo presentía quien había sido, si Utakata estaba aquí, estaba limpio, sin heridas en los puños eso significaba que su padre no había sido, solo había una persona: Deidara.

Caminé por todo el estacionamiento, dando vueltas, analizando las cosas, Rin andaba con alguien mayor, Utakata con una puta, y yo sin hacer nada.

—Qué fácil es perder la cordura por los seres que amas

Ahí estaba Hotaru, con unas flores en la mano.

—Mis condolencias para tu familia, nos vemos en el funeral de tu hermana

Caminó como si no hubiera dicho nada, como si no nos hubiéramos visto. Intenté contando hasta diez, intente no hacer un escándalo o ir tras ella, mi cabeza temblaba, mis manos ardían y mis piernas ya se movían solas, sabía que este no era el lugar indicado, me importaba una mierda, ella estaba actuando en nuestra contra…

—Traje unas flor…—Le pegué en la mano, ni siquiera vi a quien se dirigía, ella me miro asustada, la tomé con brusquedad del brazo y la empecé a interrogar, con preguntas sobre "Tu sabes quien fue" Fuiste tú…

—Señorita, por favor ¡Seguridad!

—¡Basta Sakura! ¡Basta!—Me tomó Utakata por los hombres, alejándome de Hotaru, ella cayó, dramáticamente al suelo, como si la estuviera sacudiendo con demasiada fuerza—Solo, necesita un tranquilizante—Le dio la explicación

—Tienes que escucharme—Me giré, mientras me sujetaba con más fuerza y trataba de justificar mi comportamiento—Tienes que oírme—Le dije, sintiendo la boca más pesada—Ella, ella, era, la cuñada de Sas…Uta—Se me hizo más difícil tragar, sentí que él me soltaba y que alguien más me atrapada, me intente mover, observe a Rin temerosa, y vi a Samui sonriendo, detrás de Sasuke, en su mirada había confusión, la maldita de Samui estaba ganando…

Y yo no pude decirle que quizá quien había planeado todo era esa puta que fingía estar lesionada y que planeó todo esto.


	18. La noche es larga (Rin)

**Todo lo que quiero, es nada más**

 **Que oírte tocar a mi puerta**

 **Porque si tuviera que ver tu rostro una vez más**

 **Podría morir como un hombre feliz, estoy seguro**

 **Cuando dijiste tú último adiós**

 **Morí un poco por dentro**

 **Yazco entre lágrimas toda la noche en la cama**

 **Solo, sin ti a mi lado**

 **Pero si me querías, ¿Por qué me dejaste?**

 **Llévate mi cuerpo, llévate mi cuerpo**

 **Todo lo que quiero**

 **Y todo lo que necesito es**

 **Encontrar a alguien**

 **Encontrare a alguien**

 **Como tú…**

 **Porque sacaste a relucir lo mejor de mí**

 **Una parte de mí que nunca había visto**

 **Tomaste mi alma y la limpiaste**

 **Nuestro amor se hizo para las pantallas de cine**

 **Pero si me amabas**

 **¿Por qué me dejaste?**

 **Llévate mi cuerpo**

 **Todo lo que quiero**

 **Y todo lo que necesito**

 **Es encontrar a alguien**

 **Encontraré a alguien**

 **Como tú**

Le acomode la trenza que le había hecho.

—¿Puede venir a darnos la declaración nuevamente?—Asentí y salí de ahí, dejando a mi hermana. Al salir al pasillo mire a Utakata, él me dio la mirada de aprobación. Me sentaron en una silla, me pusieron comida al lado, la tome porque se me antojo y tenía hambre.

—¿Qué estaba haciendo mientras sucedía todo esto?

—Estaba en mi habitación, leyendo, bueno haciendo un test de una revista. Y escuche golpes, cuando sucedía eso, Yukata me dice que me mantenga alejada, padre y ella peleaban, tal vez porque un muchacho visito a Yukata

—¿Usted reconoció a la persona?

—No, cuando padre está en casa no salgo de la habitación, a menos que él diga

—¿Entonces como supo que fue el muchacho?

—Porque padre comenzó a gritar inmediato, él lo recibió y no sé si Yukata supo quién la fue a buscar o si ella abrió, no supe, solo escuche los gritos y a Yukata correr

—¿Dónde estaba su hermano?

—Cuando padre está en casa mi hermano no esta

—¿Me puede relatar lo que sucedió después?

—Intenté concentrarme en otras cosas, acomode mi ropa, mis zapatos, mis libros, y entonces escuche que padre encendió su carro, cuando me asome, metía a Yukata a la fuerza y—Intenté que mi voz se quebrara, carraspee para que pareciera que las lágrimas comenzaban en vez de que se notara mi nerviosismo —Lo siento, es que, siento que padre puede escucharme, que se levantara de esa camilla y…lo siento, no puedo asimilar lo que paso

—Tómese su tiempo—Asentí—¿Podemos volver al caso?—Asentí nuevamente—Su padre tenía heridas en las muñecas, como si alguien lo hubiera amarrado

—Él solía ponerse cinturón en las muñecas, hasta que se le pusieran azules, él decía que así dolía menos el golpear y que era más pesado, también usaba los cintos demasiado ajustados, decía que era mejor soportar el dolor a la burla—Ellos asintieron—No me siento a gusto hablando así de padre, él…

—No sé preocupe, la mantendremos segura

Me baje el suéter y les mostré moretones—Me da vergüenza hablar sobre esto—Me hice pequeña en la silla—Él nos traía muchas cosas de sus viajes, como ropa, libros, maquillaje, nos traía ropa linda, libros sobre crímenes y nos daba a entender que había peores cosas…

—¿Quieres ser tratada?—Negué—Tú padre—Me toco la mano y yo la retire, miedo al contacto, eso era lo que había leído, una persona herida no quiere que la toquen, no quiere hablar, pero estaba hablando de más—No podrá dañarte más

—¿Qué será de nosotros?—Le pregunte, la mire—¿¡Nos van a separar!?—Le dije—No, no lo hagan, casi cumplo dieciséis y finalmente mis hermanos pueden regresar a la casa, ya no, ya no tendremos problemas, por favor, pero nadie se tiene que enterar que mis hermanos regresan, porque le podrían decir a padre y…alguien, vendrá

—Nadie vendrá, estarás a salvo, tenemos que hacer una investigación. ¿Cómo supiste de esto?

—Padre nunca nos…nos…él, lo mantenía en secreto, de darnos las reprimendas, si sacó a Yukata…algo malo iba a pasar, así que le llame a mi hermano y él llamó a un amigo cercano de la familia, nos daba clase cuando éramos niños, era vecino nuestro. Él me mantuvo al margen y ahora…ahora…

—Muy bien, es todo

—¿No nos van a separar? ¿Mi hermana se pondrá bien? ¿Necesitará cuidados?—Les pregunte

—Hablaremos de esto con tu hermano—Me dijeron, echándome afuera, me dirigí nuevamente a la habitación de Sakura, explicándole todo por si le preguntaban, por si le daban la noticia, me detuve en la manija, escuchando la conversación.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Estás bien?

—No quiero mentirte, pero tampoco quiero, que…sepas

—No me interesa lo que haya sucedido, realmente no me importa, estoy aquí contigo

—No soy una buena persona Sasuke

—Solo tú puedes juzgarte

—Yo…estuve enamorada—Resopló—Y cometí cosas estúpidas. ¿Cómo te habló de esto? Yo…no hice, yo tenía…No te digo esto, no porque no quiero que sepas, más bien que, aun, estoy un poco enamorada de lo que sucedió, estoy encariñada con la persona que era. No puedo aceptar que me haya convertido en esto por una persona, no puedo perdonarme eso, no sé si lo entiendas, que una persona se pueda meter tanto en ti, hasta que te cambia

—Las personas influyen, sí, pero es uno quien decide el cambio. Si aprendiste de eso…

—No sé

—Hubo una persona. ¿Lo quieres? ¿Aun? —Hubo silencio—Me retiraré si es así

—No es eso…Es que, me, me pediste algo y acepte, hubo una persona, no es que lo quiera, no es que no lo haya querido, es solo que, estoy confundida al respecto. No quiero ser caprichosa o berrinchuda respecto a él, pero es el causante de todos los conflictos, yo tengo la culpa, pero…Es que, es tanto…No comprendo cómo es la manera en que me ves. No sé qué viste en mí, no lo comprendo ¿Qué tengo de bueno para que te hayas fijado en mí? No soy la chica en la que comúnmente te fijarías, no conozco tu historial, pero, me doy una idea

—No eres la única que se hace esa pregunta, tengo defectos, no tengo un pasado tan dramático, ni algo que me haga escandalo hasta el día de hoy, pero también tengo mis momentos ácidos, algún día los compartiremos si es lo que quieres, pero ten presente lo que te he dicho, no quiero que detengamos nuestros planes, si esto es incierto o si es certero, no quiero que los hagamos coincidir, no hablemos sobre el futuro, no creamos nuevos conflictos, no hemos superado el pasado, ni estamos viviendo el presente, creo que, si estamos juntos ahora, debemos batallar con eso

—¿Estás hablando como un nosotros?

—No, tú estás hablando sobre un nosotros. ¿Acaso me lo estás proponiendo? ¿Cómo te puedo rechazar?

Entorné los ojos y abrí la puerta—No quise interrumpirlos, ni quise escuchar su conversación, lo siento mucho—Fui sincera debido a la cantidad de mentiras que he dicho

—Rin—Sakura extendió sus brazos y yo corrí con ella, me abrazo. Cuando observe el rostro del sujeto con quien hablaba me sorprendí, olía bien, no a cigarro, no a mariguana o alcohol, era alguien diferente, se vestía diferente, elegante

—Soy Rin—Le extendí la mano—¿Y tú eres?

—Sasuke—Me dijo—Iré a ver a Neji, vuelvo en unos minutos

—Pero, no te quedes escuchando detrás de la puerta, es muy tentadora—Le dije, él me sonrió y salió

—Oh, vaya que es muy tentadora, me está seduciendo—Se burló e hizo que tocara su hombro—Oh ya basta—La empujó con el trasero y salió con un "Que atrevida"

—Es diferente a Sasori—Le comenté a Sakura

—Sí, demasiado

—Padre murió—Le dije

—Me lo dijo la enfermera al despertar, no sé qué hice, pero no te fíes de esa mujer, escúchame, no confíes en ella

—¿En Hotaru?

—Si, en esa

—Sakura…ella nos estuvo ayudando mucho, y tú ¿Dónde estabas? Ella nos visitaba, nos daba de comer o persuadía a Utakata de que lo hiciera, tú no pudiste hacer eso, no te estoy atacando

—Sé que no estuve, pero, sabes porque

—Sé porque, pero podías simplemente mandar mensaje o llamar, o hacer algo, una carta, y no hiciste eso, es la primera vez que te veo, es la primera vez que hablo contigo, y que te veo distinta, es como si no te hubiese interesado mi vida

—Rin, lo lamento

—Me duele Sakura, aún, perdí a mi hermana y mi hermana me abandono

—Yo no te he abandonado

—Lo hiciste, porque fue tu elección, pusiste mi cariño por debajo de un papel, lo hiciste y no lo niegues. ¿Es tan malo estar en la cárcel? ¿No lo valgo?

—¿Qué te han hecho Rin?

—Me han hecho dañó, es lo que sucede

—Mi dulce Rin—Me acarició la mejilla—¿Qué hicieron de ti? Lo lamento, sé que no lo valía, pero yo tenía miedo

—Tú no viviste con él durante toda tu vida

—No lo entenderás Rin

—Tú tampoco…entiendes nada

Alguien más abrió la puerta—Sal de aquí Rinron y vigila que nadie nos escuche

Le asentí, los deje y pegué la oreja a la puerta.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—No podemos hablar sobre Deidara. Él lo hizo, porque Yukata fue una chismosa

—¿Es que…

—Cállate y escúchame. Atamos al imbécil de Gato al carro y fingimos su accidente, es la única forma que justificaban las heridas de Yukata

—Genial, has salido de un problema y entras a otro más grande

—Lo mejor será que, alguien más se haga cargo. Estarán mejor con servicios…

—Eres su hermano

—No soy su padre

—Somos sus hermanos

Entre…—¿Me dejarás?

—¿¡Que puedo hacer yo con ustedes!?—Nos observó—Una maldita mitómana, una motejadora y una gerontofilica.

—No te olvides del cabrón, narcisista, ególatra, ensimismado

—Al menos, hay que hacerlo por Yukata, unos días. Yo sé, que no existe una familia, yo sé que existe mucho rencor, mucha inconformidad entre nosotros, es irreparable, pero Yukata tiene la esperanza

—Si lo pones de esa manera ¿Qué sentido tiene fingir algo?—Habló Sakura—No estaré rogando ni pidiendo que se mantengan unidos, ustedes son la familia, yo me cansé de estar sola, me cansé, no les voy a rogar pero puedo tener paciencia

—Solo guarda silencio

—Entonces, ¿Puedo hacer mi vida? ¿Podemos firmar algo donde diga que ya no somos hermanos? Porque ya nada nos une, así que ¿Dónde están servicios sociales? ¿No me llevarán a un orfanato y me darán una nueva familia? Porque esta apesta. Vamos Utakata, dime donde tengo que firmar para que tú no te hagas cargo

—Rin basta—Me dijo, sorprendido—Tú no puedes entenderlo

—No soy la niña estúpida que todos creen, tengo quince años, pero no significa que no sepa a donde me dirijo, como sobrellevar las cosas. Desde que tengo memoria no tengo un hogar al cual pueda llamar hogar, no tengo una familia a la que pueda admirar, ni siquiera tengo hermanos, estaban más ocupados buscando novia que tratando de enseñar valores, no tengo padre, ni madre. Si me preguntarán la opinión de todos ustedes diría que son unos pendejos, que desearía que se hubieran muerto, porque su muerte me causaría menos dolor que estarlos viendo, así me ahorraría más dolor

—Rin…—Dijeron ambos, como si acabasen de ver algo increíble, como si se hubieran destruido varias ciudades

—Estoy saliendo con un hombre mayor, ustedes no pueden decirme que hacer o que no hacer, no tienen derecho, ustedes no me conocen

Me di media vuelta y salí de ahí, escuche la conversación

—¿Quieres que lidie con eso? ¿Qué se supone que les tenga que decir? ¿Qué ejemplo les puedo dar?

Basura, basura, basura.

Salí de ahí y me senté afuera de la habitación de Yukata, abrace mis piernas. ¿Cómo íbamos a pagar? ¿Cómo nos íbamos a arreglar con el testamento? ¿Qué será de nosotros? ¿Qué será de mí?

Veía a los doctores pasar de un lado a otro y ellos me veían pero no me decían nada, me tenían lastima, un enfermero venía a cambiar la bolsa de suero y tomarle la temperatura y cambiar sus vendajes.

—¿Te puedo ayudar?—Le pregunte—Si la dan de alta, quisiera aprender a hacerlo—Le comenté y él me dejo pasar. Me puso desinfectante en las manos y la levantamos con cuidado, él me indico cómo acomodar los polvos en su frente y el vendaje, que tenía que tener las manos limpias

—Esto le dolerá mucho a tu hermana, no hay que hacerle muchas preguntas—Le sonreí y le asentí, salí con él y nuevamente me senté. Inmediatamente pensé, que otras cosas dolían más que unos simples golpes, sentí lastima por Yukata, todos entendíamos lo que era una familia y sabíamos que no teníamos nada, no éramos unidos, no teníamos un domingo de convivencia.

Al parecer otras personas conocían el lado desconocido de esas personas que vivían al lado de mí y todos veían algo bueno, yo no podía ver nada bueno en ellos. Huían de los problemas, no enfrentaban nada, ni querían luchar, siempre huían.

Pobre de Yukata, ella realmente lo intentó, me desafió, me pelee con ella, y yo fui la chismosa que le dijo a mi padre sobre con quien se metía Yukata, le dije sobre su novio, todo para que cuando Yukata le mencionará a Obito, mi padre no le creyera y esto fue lo que cause. Yukata no debe vivir al lado de mí o de alguno de nosotros, todos creían que yo era la miel en la familia, cuando realmente es Yukata, yo solo soy una fruta que se echó a perder y nadie la quiso.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—Me pregunto Obito, le asentí

—Gracias sensei, por todo—Le dije, aparentando—Quiero ir a casa a dormir

Se sorprendió por mi actitud.

—¿No piensas quedarte con tus hermanos?

—Todos se han ido a dormir, el sueño es muy importante sensei, usted lo ha dicho

—¿Qué pasará con Yukata?

—Ella tiene que darse cuenta de la realidad

Me levante, dándole la última mirada a Yukata. Caminé por delante, Obito caminó detrás de mí, espere a que me abriera la puerta de su coche, iba serio, me abrió la puerta trasera, me metí en silenció también.

—No me moveré de aquí—Me dijo—Es tú hermana, puedes dormir en mi coche

—Me quiero ir a casa

—La policía está revisando

—Entonces llévame a casa de Kakashi—Le dije

—Rin—Me dijo, molesto, resignado

—No quiero estar aquí

Tomé mi teléfono y le mande cien mensajes a Kakashi. Me respondió al 102.

"Deja abierta tu ventana"

"Te he dicho que dejes de meter animales a mi habitación"

"Solo hazlo"

"Ok"

No le hable durante el camino, ni él a mí, esta era nuestra pelea con más duración, porque no pensaba hablarle en los siguientes días, no estaba de mi lado, no entendía.

—Rin—Me dijo, antes de que bajará una cuadra antes

—Gracias sensei—Le dije y salí de su auto, no me detuvo, me dejo hacer el berrinche, me quite los zapatos cuando estuve en la casa de Kakashi, él había dejado la ventana abierta tal como le pedí.

Obito paso en su auto, sé que observo mi conducta pero me vale. Entre a su habitación y busque la cama, topándome con algunas cosas, me metí debajo de las sabanas y tome su brazo para que me abrazara, seguía un poco dormido. Estaba tan calientito.

Me quito el brazo y se volteó, lo abrace, y lloré a sus espaldas, a Kakashi no le importaría, no se levantaría, lo sé, porque lo conocía, dormía como una roca.

Para tranquilizarme, seguí el consejo de Sakura.

—Perdona si te hago llorar, perdona si te hago sufrir. Pero es que no está en mis manos, pero es que no está en mis manos, me he enamorado, me he enamorado, me enamoré. Perdona si te causo dolor, perdona si te digo adiós. ¿Cómo decirle que te amo? ¿Cómo decirle que te amo si me ha preguntado? Yo le dije que no, yo le dije que no. Soy honesta con él y contigo, a él lo quiero y a ti te he olvidado. Si tú quieres seremos amigos, yo te ayudo a olvidar el pasado, no te aferres, ya no te aferres a un imposible, ya no te hagas, ni me hagas más daño, ya no. Tú bien sabes que no fue mi culpa, tú te fuiste sin decirme nada y a pesar que lloré como nunca, ya no seguías de mí enamorado. Luego te fuiste y que regresabas, no me dijiste, y sin más nada, ¿Por qué, no se? Pero fue así, así fue. Te brindé la mejor de las suertes, yo me propuse no hablarte, no verte…

Maldición.

No podía dormir.

Quizá inventar una historia. Como quisiera que pasaran las cosas…

Deseaba tantas cosas en este momento…

—Kakashi—Lo moví—Kakashi

—Mmmm

—Kakashi

Susurré cerca de su oreja

—¿Rin?—Pregunto, asentí, pero que estúpida, él no me puede ver

—Soy yo. Tengo problemas, ¿Puedes cantarme hasta que me quede dormida?—Encendió la luz y me observó, tambaleándose, como si no lo creyera, le sonreí

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Mi hermana está en el hospital y mi padre murió. ¿Ahora puedes cantarme para quedarme dormida?

Le di la espalda, fingiendo no llorar, apagó la luz, me rodeó con un brazo.

—Hoy es el mejor día que he conocido. No puedo vivir para el mañana, el mañana es demasiado lejos, voy a plasmarlo en mis ojos antes de marcharme, yo quería más, de lo que la vida pudiera otorgarme, aburrido de la tarea rutinaria, de salvar vidas. Hoy es el mejor día que he conocido, no puedo esperar para mañana, no creo que este tan lejos…voy a arrancar mi corazón, antes de marcharme…

—Esa no es una buena canción

—Tampoco "Así fue"

—¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?—Le pregunte

—Te lo he dicho—Susurró—Me fui y regrese, dijiste que me esperarías

—Eres mi mejor amigo Kakashi, las relaciones se arruinan, las amistades no

—Rin, no creo que lo entiendas

Lo observe, había escuchado esas palabras. Todos decían, más bien me subestimaban y lo odiaba, tú no lo entiendes, tú no sabes, no tiene nada que ver la pobre niña.

—Pues explícamelo. Tú te fuiste sin decirme nada y a pesar que lloré como nunca…

Chasqueó la lengua—Dijiste que me ibas a esperar

—Dijiste que no me dejarías

—Regrese

—Muy tarde—Le dije

—Estás saliendo con él y vienes a acostarte conmigo. ¿Por qué no vas con él?

—Porque es ilegal

—¿Por qué confías en que no le diré a nadie?

—Porque tú no me harías daño, porque tú no quieres verme llorar ni causarme ningún conflicto

—¿Entonces esperas que esté feliz porque estas con él? ¿Y vienes aquí a acostarte como si nada?

—Habíamos dicho que seríamos amigos, sin importar que

—Pero fuiste mi novia, una persona a la que amo demasiado, me estás lastimando y no te das cuenta

—No te intereso lastimarme, me pudiste llevar

—Sabes que no era posible

—Para nadie es posible nada, todo es imposible, que no puedo verte, que no puedo llevarte, no podemos llevar una relación. ¿Por qué nadie se arriesga? ¡Son unos cobardes!

—Quizá porque tú no dejas tu actitud opresora y represora, quieres que uno te quiera como tú quieras, no como el otro sabe querer, quieres que todo se haga a tú manera, porque así es la única forma en que te sientes querida. Solo te sientas a ordenar y a decirle a todo el mundo lo que hace mal, para ti tú haces todo bien y el esfuerzo de los otros no vale. Yo hago todo mal, siempre tengo la culpa, yo me equivoco en cada respiro, pero tú eres perfecta, no cometes errores y lo sabes todo. ¿Acaso debería ponerte un altar?

Mis labios temblaron y me tape la boca porque si lloraba lo iba a hacer con gritos. Abracé a Kakashi mientras él seguía parloteando, y me colgué de su cuello, callé mis llantos en su hombro, hasta que se cansó de maldecirme y me abrazo con fuerza, como si me perdonara todo y después de un año volvimos a unir nuestros labios en un beso desesperado, encendió la mesa de noche y observo mi cabello, bajo directo a mi rostro.

Acarició mi mejilla y me quito los cabellos del rostro, se quitó la playera, me tomó de la nuca y me levanto, me volvió a besar, enrede mis manos en su cabello y lo alboroté más, extrañaba la suavidad, extrañaba el sabor a menta de su boca, y los músculos de su espalda.

Me dejo nuevamente abajo y me quito la blusa, arrojó la cobija a un lado de nosotros, mientras nos quitábamos la ropa, metió su rodilla entre mis piernas y la pegaba cada vez más, me daba vergüenza.

Volvió a mis labios nuevamente, le quité el bóxer y sentí algo duro pegar en mi vientre. Él me quitaba lo que me sobraba, y luego se levantó, me observó…

—¿Qué sucedió?—Preguntó. No me daba pena quedar desnuda de esta forma, me daba pena tener que desnudarme al contarle todo, nunca habíamos llegado más lejos, solo nos quitábamos la ropa y comenzábamos a hablar

—No quiero decir

Se acercaba más, besó mi vientre

—Para Kakashi

—¿Qué sucedió?—Pregunto

Iba subiendo lentamente, deje que lo hiciera, jugó con mis pezones y lo que me daba miedo me fue gustando, usaba bien su lengua, no solo cuando hablaba.

—Kakashi…

Esta vez descendía…

—Kakashi…

Ya había llegado a mi ombligo

—Yukata, era un blanco—Le dije, pero él no se detuvo—Porque sabía cosas que no debía saber y…

Iba en el monte de venus, tenía miedo, de que oliera mal el asunto, porque Kakashi no había hecho eso nunca conmigo o que estuviera mojado, o que supiera feo, tenía miedo de hacerme pipí, tenía miedo de muchas cosas, pero Kakashi seguía bajando, me abrió las piernas y solo podía ver su cabello…

—Y…padre se dio cuenta—Le dije, pero no se detuvo, iba bajando por mis piernas hasta donde…—Kakashi

Me metió la lengua, la recorrió por toda la zona, como si estuviera chupando una paleta, un helado, algo, me agarre de la sabana, no explicaba esta situación, era rara, era…Por dios, era como si quisiera meterse más, me acariciaba las piernas, me observe a mi sudando, mi pecho ascendía y descendía, no quería aceptar que esto se sintiera tan bueno.

—Me estás mintiendo Rin

Me observo, mordiéndose los labios. Me tomó de la cintura y me atrajo hacia él, se acercó a mí y con un codo se sostuvo, con la otra mano abrió su cajón

—Sé cuándo me mientes, sé cuándo te preocupa algo, así que—Me mostró el condón

Mi cuerpo inmediatamente se tensó y sentí el escalofrío, seguía con las piernas abiertas, lo mire a los ojos, sus hombros se movían, sentí una espina en el corazón, un leve dolor, me paso por la mente que él lo había hecho muchas veces, en su viaje por un año, con más mujeres, agache la mirada y la magia se tornó en basura. Por unos minutos sentí que le importaba, vi cómo se agachaba a mi altura para metérmela, pero ese miedo se fue de inmediato, coloque mis manos en sus caderas, y él me observo, esperando que lo detuviera, él ya estaba en la entrada de mi vagina.

—¿Y bien?—Hizo como que entraba y yo hice como si lo detuviera, él realmente no lo quería, porque ya había estado con mujeres a las que les prometió volver… Así que lo tomé de las caderas, fingiendo que ya he estado con un hombre, me mordí los labios, y cerré los ojos, evitando el dolor que causaba eso, lo agarre desprevenido, porque él se intentó salir, pero nuevamente lo tomé de las caderas e hice que entrara por completo

Para mi suerte salió un gemido en vez de una queja.

—Rin…

—Si vas a hacer algo hazlo bien

Colocó su mano debajo de mi cintura, y se movió lentamente, y luego duro, me aferré a su espalda, y traté de no gemir. Cada vez venía más duro, esperando a que hablara.

—Yo le dije a padre que Yukata salía con alguien, porque Yukata iba a decir que yo estaba saliendo con un hombre mayor, yo no quería que nadie supiera de Obito

Se detuvo, y salió. Vi como hacía bolita el condón, comenzó a vestirse, hice lo mismo.

—Será mejor que te vayas—Lo mire con el ceño fruncido, arroje mi sostén

—¿Qué?

Me dio la espalda, me puse rápido el pantalón, ignorando el dolor y la sangre que tenía en las piernas, no era mucho, pero con lo mojada que me había dejado se había tornado una mancha regular. Tomé mi teléfono y le envié mensaje a Obito, diciéndole que Kakashi no estaba en casa.

Me puse las zapatillas y me baje de la cama, enojada.

—Nunca en la vida me vuelvas a hablar, que ya soy otra de tus chicas

Le dije, supongo que él se dio cuenta de la mancha de sangre—Rin, lo…—Me tomó de la mano antes de que saliera por la ventana

—¿Lo sientes?—Reí—¿Cuántas veces lo he escuchado?

—Yo no quise, es solo que… regresó y sales con alguien mayor que tú, que solo quería

—¿Cogerme? ¿No es lo que acabas de hacer? ¿Desecharme? Es lo que tú acabas de hacer. Estábamos jugando tu juego Kakashi, no el mío. Ya es tiempo de que abras los ojos y yo también.

—No quería hacerlo así, es que ya no sé qué hacer para que vuelvas conmigo

—No regresaré contigo, me he enamorado, de alguien que ya tiene su vida hecha, él no me pondrá a que lo espere porque le sale un viaje, él me llevará. No tengo que esperar a que decida su vida, él ya la tiene, no tengo que preguntarme cada noche con que chica estará, porque él ya tuvo suficiente, tampoco esperaré a que le pida carro a su padre o permisos, no tengo que soportar enojos y caprichos de alguien, no tengo que estar esperando por él, porque él espera por mí

—Solo dame una oportunidad

—Te la di y la cagaste. ¿Sabes? Con él, no le tengo que dar oportunidades, no es egoísta, sabe lo que quiere, sabe que me tiene, él perdona mis errores porque sabe que estoy en esa edad, él sabe que algún día maduraré o que ya lo he hecho y seguirá conmigo ¿Sabes porque? Porque me quiere, si él hace eso con quererme ¿Qué no hará cuando me amé? Esta noche solo quería un amigo

—Y lo tienes

—No Kakashi, tú no tienes a nadie más que a ti mismo, quédate con tu música, tus viajes y las maneras en que aprendiste a dar sexo, no necesito tus explicaciones o tus historias, se acabó

Vi las luces parpadeando de Obito, salí de la ventana, y corrí al auto, sabía que Kakashi me perseguía, así que salté a los brazos de Obito

—Tenías razón, tenías razón

—Kakashi—Escuche a Obito, él me bajo—Me dijiste que no estaba

—Acaba de llegar—Le respondí rápido

—¿Quieres que… me vaya?—Me pregunto, negué

—Sí, ella estará bien conmigo

—Rin…—Me tomó del cabello y lo acomodó—¿No confías en mí?—Le asentí—¿Me dirás lo que pasó?

—Cometí un error al venir Obito

—Le he hecho el amor porque aun la amo—Respondió Kakashi

Obito me miro, inmediatamente me dirigí al lugar del copiloto, no me quedaría con Kakashi; Cuando subí me percate de la presencia de alguien, observe el asiento trasero y mire a Hotaru, dormida. Las palabras de Sakura resonaron en mi mente, me baje, pensando lo peor de la situación, justo cuando Obito había cerrado la puerta.

—¿Es que estamos jugando?—Me pregunto

La irá se apoderó de mí, los odiaba a los dos.

Un auto venía, temí que fuera la policía, vi cómo iba lentamente al lado de nosotros, observe la mirada penetrante, azul, reconocí el coche, era Deidara.

¿Dónde estaba un hermano o alguien que te protegiera?

Me acerque a la banqueta, temiendo por mi bienestar.

—¿Rin?

—Lo siento Obito, pasaré la noche aquí

Frunció el ceño—Hablaremos luego

Kakashi tomó mi mano y se la quite.—Quiero que te duermas en la sala—Le dije y lo mire amenazante, cuando me cercioré de que Obito lo escucho ya pude suspirar tranquila, y abracé a Kakashi en cuanto Obito avanzó—¿Nos podemos ir a casa de tu padre?

Kakashi asintió, recogió las llaves de la casa y su teléfono, mientras él hacía eso, coloque almohadas en la cama, nos metimos al sótano escondido, que conectaba con la casa de al lado, sacudió la cama y nos metimos, me dejo del lado de la pared.

—Tengo miedo Kakashi. Acabamos de matar a alguien, me siento atada a Obito, pero no quiero estarlo, lo quiero, quiero mucho al sensei, pero acaba de matar a alguien por mí…Me siento tan mal, abriste la boca y no sabemos que es lo que sucede, Sakura me ha dicho que no me fíe de la novia de Utakata y ahorita ella estaba en el coche de Obito, Deidara acaba de pasar en un auto y sabe quién soy yo

—¿Me hablas con más calma?

—Le dije a padre de lo de Yukata porque no quería que se enterara de lo de Obito—Apagué el teléfono durante media hora, en mi paranoia de que Obito escuchara—Padre se enojó y golpeó a Yukata, pero no pensé que Deidara entrara a la casa y le hiciera lo mismo a Yukata porque sabía algo, creo que la aventó por las escaleras, así que fingimos que padre tuvo un accidente junto con Yukata, el coche cayó en el agua, fue, fue muy rápido, pero no sabía qué hacer, realmente padre no murió en el accidente, iba drogado, tuvimos que amarrarlo…Cuando paso eso yo le había mandado mensaje a Obito sobre lo que sucedía porque realmente me sentí mal, entonces el planeó todo, y llamé a Utakata y..y…ahora todos nos creen, pero Deidara, no sé, temó, y ahora dudo de Obito por todo lo que te conté y porque traía a Hotaru

Me abrazó, como si fuese la última vez que me vería.

—Kakashi…

—Te sacaré de esta, lo prometo

—No…

—Rin, nunca más te dejaré, lamento si no te lleve, lo lamento es solo que, no me arriesgue lo suficiente, fue un cobarde, lamento dejarte, con todo esto, es solo que quería darte una mejor vida, realmente quiero salir adelante, quiero darte lo mejor, que estemos bien

—Pero estuviste con alguien más

Él negó, señaló las revistas de pornografía. Le sonreí y lo abrace.

—Lamento estar con Obito es solo que no tenía a nadie más…Tú solo me mandabas postales, soy una tonta

—Rin—Lo observe—Te amo, no me importa que hayas hecho para deshacerte de tu padre, porque estamos juntos, no dejaré que alguien te ponga un dedo encima, prometo tomarme esto con madurez y sacar un plan que nos haga estar juntos…

Y caí de nuevo, como una tonta.


	19. Nuevos caminos (Konan)

**Es nuestra fiesta podemos hacer lo que queramos**

 **Es nuestra fiesta podemos decir lo que queramos**

 **Es nuestra fiesta podemos amar a quien queramos**

 **Podemos besar a quien queramos**

 **Podemos follar a quien queramos**

 **Vasos rojos y cuerpos sudorosos por todos lados**

 **Manos arriba como si nada importara**

 **Porque venimos aquí para divertirnos**

 **Tengo alguien aquí, puede que tome algo ahora**

 **Si no estás preparado para ir a casa**

 **No me digas que no**

 **Porque lo haremos toda la noche**

 **Hasta que veamos la luz del día**

 **Nos gusta festejar**

 **Haciendo lo que queramos**

 **Esta es nuestra casa**

 **Estas son nuestras reglas**

 **Y no podemos parar**

 **Y no pararemos**

 **Dominamos las cosas**

 **Las cosas nos dominan**

 **No tomamos nada de nadie**

—La aplicación no fue creada para esto.—Hable, ante toda la escuela—Nosotros somos los seres humanos que van a cambiar el mundo, no los que van a destruirlo. La aplicación se creó principalmente para mejorar la sociabilidad en la escuela, el trabajo en equipo, para incrementar las virtudes como persona, no pensé que llegarían tan lejos. Yo me hago responsable de la creación y de mis fines, no de lo que ustedes publican. ¡Ya basta de echarle la culpa a la gente de lo que uno mismo hace! ¡Deben aceptar sus errores y remediarlos!

—Lo dices para salirte de esto

—No, no lo digo para salirme de esto, la aplicación la cree con un fin, yo no soy responsable de sus acciones, ustedes decidieron poner sus cartas en el tablero, yo no les dije que las pusieran, cada quien tiene que hacerse responsable

No estaba en un momento estable como para tolerar este caos.

—Sinceramente, este proyecto no fue creado, ni para participar nacional ni internacionalmente. No podemos llevar un proyecto fuera de este lugar, mientras que todos ustedes se vuelven locos, no todo lo que dicen aquí es cierto, no todo lo que dicen las personas es real—Les dije—Pero observando esto, de la parte más humana que se encuentra en ustedes ¿Creen que este bien? La manera en que utilizaron la aplicación para hundir a la gente, todos tenemos malos días, no son la única persona que tiene problemas, nosotros somos un equipo y es, realmente es deplorable la forma en que se comportan, nadie aquí es enemigo, nadie aquí es mejor que nadie, es por eso que nos categorizan, para pulirnos, para relucir lo mejor de nosotros en la carrera, mi aplicación no jerarquiza o categoriza a nadie, ahí podíamos ser personas, ayudando a otras, entendiendo la historia de las demás personas, ¿Por qué no podemos alegrarle el día a una persona con una sonrisa? ¿Por qué se la tenemos que hacer imposible? ¡Estoy hablando de lo profundo de mí! De mi punto de vista, nadie merece ser ignorado, nadie merece soportar el dolor ni odiar la escuela, la escuela es de lo más maravilloso—No me creía eso—Debido a que tu persona se forma, gracias a la presión de los maestros, gracias a la presión que tu pones en ti para sobresalir, no solo eso, porque conoces amigos, porque a veces los desconoces y…amablemente les digo que nos demos una oportunidad más, nos perdonemos, remendemos nuestros errores, corrijamos lo peor de nosotros, y comámonos el mundo con nuestras ideas y la forma de ver las cosas

Mire al rubio, que no había tomado cartas en el asunto, así que él me asintió.

—Soy su presidente estudiantil, represento a todos aquí, soy la voz de ustedes. Muchas personas me ven pasar, sé cómo me ven, sé lo que dicen de mí. Realmente soy presidente porque ustedes me eligieron, estoy aquí para ayudarlos en sus necesidades, para enfrentar a autoridades si es necesario, y hacer cosas en su beneficio, hacer cosas que realmente incremente su desempeño, viajes, comidas, fiestas, convivencia. Konan ha hablado, es hora de que dejen de culparnos a nosotros por sus errores, somos personas, y aceptamos que también tenemos la culpa, pero creemos firmemente en ustedes, en que saquen lo mejor de sí y puedan llegar lejos, hasta donde se lo propongan, la escuela es un infierno, es un peso que debemos tolerar si queremos ser mejores, tenemos que esforzarnos, tenemos que apoyarnos, no les pido un cambio de un día para otro, eso no es posible, aunque si lo fuese sería mejor, hay alumnos sobresalientes escondidos entre las sombras y hay personas deslumbrantes que no ayudan en nada, no les pido que sean Gandhi o Calcuta o alguna de esas personas que hicieron grandes cosas, les pido que sean ustedes mismos, que hagan las cosas que a ustedes les parezcan bien, sin perjudicar a los demás. ¡Dejen de usar las redes sociales para hacer el mal! ¡Úsenlas para hacer justicia! ¡Para animar a la gente cuando tengan un día gris! ¡Para darle solución a los problemas! ¡No está mal pedir ayuda cuando realmente se requiere, no es signo de debilidad, es signo de crecimiento, es signo de ves a tu alrededor y están las personas que te quieren, que te aceptan! ¡Es tiempo de crecer como personas, de dejar las cadenas que no atan y continuar con una mejor vida! Tenemos un camino largo por recorrer, que emociones negativas no nos distraigan de nuestras metas, que pensamientos negativos no nos estanquen en un lugar, y hay que proponernos cosas pequeñas para después cumplirlas, si queremos ayudar hay que hacerlo, todavía es tiempo de pedir perdón, aún estamos a tiempo.

La multitud susurraba, observe el lugar, entonces, oficialmente, había cancelado mi proyecto. No viajaría a otras ciudades a presentar mi aplicación, no me iría de este lugar, me había estancado.

Alguien pequeña subió y tomo el micrófono.

—Soy estudiante de nuevo ingreso, no tengo mucha experiencia en esta universidad, no los conozco ni conozco todo lo que ha pasado, pero muchos de mis compañeros han desertado por temor a que los expongan. Esto se ha salido de control, esto nos está afectando, socialmente como espiritualmente, mis compañeros han tomado cartas en el asunto dando discursos de motivación, yo no me paro frente a todos ustedes para decirles que van a lograr sus sueños. Me paro ante ustedes para hacerles ver lo que estamos sufriendo los de nuevo ingreso, no hablo por todos, hablo por una pequeña muestra de la población a la que he escuchado. Gracias a la aplicación que creo mi compañera, pudimos presenciar peleas, rompimientos, la vida privada de las personas se ha dispersado, para nosotros al principio fue divertido, saber los cotilleos de toda la escuela, pero con el paso del tiempo todo empeoro, las cosas se salieron de control, no culpo a la aplicación ni a su creadora, ni los puedo culpar a ustedes, no soy quien para juzgarlos. Como todos ustedes, descargue la aplicación, me reía con anécdotas, esta aplicación no tiene cosas malas, conocí a muchos de mis amigos gracias a ellos, conocí a gente fantástica, pero ese no es el punto, no estoy aquí para hablar de mí… No soy nadie para hablar de esta chica, pero varios de nuestros compañeros, alumnos y mentores han estado en el hospital por problemas de salud, no estoy aquí para hablar por todos, pero si para hablar por las personas que pensamos igual, somos en parte responsables por lo que le sucedió a esta chica, Tenten, la conocí durante un tiempo, no hablaré mal de ella ni bien, cada quien tiene su percepción de ella. Muchos de ustedes no saben, no la conoces, pero los que la conocimos, no sabíamos muchas cosas de ella, como que vive con su abuela y su abuela económicamente no puede pagar el hospital, es muy costoso, sus padres, han tratado de hablar con ellos, pero no les interesa, puesto que están realizando sus sueños, nosotros, como alumnos, no es obligación ni nada, estoy hablando por las personas que gusten cooperar, ayudarnos, no es por Tenten, no es por mí, por la escuela, o por la abuela, es como crecimiento humano, es ayudar a alguien cuando lo necesita, es estar ahí por apoyo, así que quien guste ser parte de la causa, es bienvenido a hablar conmigo, mi nombre es Sarada Uchiha, curso primer semestre en Ingeniería Aeronáutica, me pueden encontrar en la facultad de Ingeniería

—Para todos aquellos que estén interesados, se abrirá un grupo, para trabajar el comportamiento en las personas, para trabajar con problemas—Hablo el Uchiha, Naruto se acercó al micrófono

—Sasuke Uchiha es uno de los voluntarios en abrir este grupo, es como alcohólicos anónimos, bueno, también podemos abrir un grupo si están interesados, las reglas se pondrán de acuerdo a la gente que esté interesada y comprometida, así que si alguien está interesado se puede comunicar con Sasuke Uchiha o Temari del Desierto. ¿Alguien más que quiera dar anuncios?

Subió una mujer pelirrosa, junto con alguien de cabello largo—Los equipos deportivos requieren ayuda, tanto personal, como participantes, estamos abriendo convocatorias para todos aquellos que quieran unirse

El de ojos perla comenzó a hablar—También, reuniremos dinero que donaremos a distintas instituciones, así que requerimos su apoyo

Me gire a otro lado, entorné los ojos, de nuevo la policía me buscaba. Lance un suspiro largo y baje los escalones del escenario, todos observaban. No los iba a delatar a los estúpidos preocupados, tengo el peso del mundo encima, además de las miradas de todos ellos y nadie ponía de su parte para ayudarme, nadie cambiaba sus actitudes, estaban formando equipos, sí, lo entendía, pero ¿Eso qué? Eso no era suficiente para enmendar sus errores.

—¿De nuevo? ¿Ahora qué?

—Puede hablar hasta que este frente al jefe

Entorné los ojos, caminé detrás de ellos, con la frente en alto, no había hecho nada malo y eso me respaldaba, yo no cree la aplicación para que esa chica se suicidara.

Me abrieron la puerta y me indicaron que me sentara.

—Queremos ver quiénes fueron los chicos que publicaron esas fotos

—Se lo he dicho, no tengo lo necesario, mi aplicación fue diseñada para que fuese anónimo

—Pero usted puede crear un sistema o lo que sea que fuese posible para ver las matriculas de aquellos chicos

—Mire si así fuese el caso, hay una probabilidad de que hubiese desperfectos. La mayoría somos conscientes de lo que publicamos, muchas veces optamos por usar una cuenta falsa y utilizamos la matrícula de alguien más, además esta sesgado, debido a los compañeros que se han dado de baja, a que metí nuevas matrículas, se pudo correr el rumor de eso y hubieran puesto matrículas falsas, lamento tener que decirles esto, sé que es importante para su investigación, pero no tuve la culpa de la presión social a la que se sometió esa chica, creo que cada quien es responsable de sus actos

Ambos se miraron

—Entendemos que esto la ponga nerviosa señorita, pero podemos juzgarla de complicidad al no querer ayudarnos con este problema. ¿Sabe usted en los problemas que se está metiendo al no contribuir con nosotros?

—¿Esa es una amenaza? Porque si es así permítame contratar a un abogado, me siento acosada. Yo no hice que esa chica se quitara la vida, el suicidio es…

—No fue suicidio

Me impacte, obviamente me impacte, ¿No fue suicidio?

—¿A qué se refiere con eso?

—Hubo muchos moretones, una suicida no obtendría tantos, las mujeres optan por tomar pastillas o veneno si así lo quisieran, no dejándose caer de las escaleras. Si, deja fracturas, si, deja moretones y algunas cosas más, pero esos no son indicios de suicidio. Así que asumamos que tal vez usted no lo sabía—Se puso firme—Pero ahora lo sabe, queremos saber quién subió las fotos de esa chica

—¿Por qué alguien querría hacer…eso?—Me pregunte a mí, pero lo dije en voz alta

—¿Quién no querría? La chica salió embarazada, fue violada según declaraciones de personas a su alrededor. Hubo muchas personas, que querrían verla muerta antes que caer a prisión ¿No suena coherente?

Deje caer mi cabeza entre mis manos, no es posible, esto es tan cruel, tan bajo…

—No podría acceder a esa información, tiene mi permiso si alguien más quiera indagar en mi base de datos, pero…aun así quisiera un abogado, no me siento segura, es decir me estoy metiendo en algo legal, ¿Quién podría estar segura con asuntos así? Yo me declaro impotente ante esto, puedo hacer que alguien experto se familiarice

—Esto puede abrirle una oportunidad en nuestro equipo de trabajo

—¡Eso es chantaje!—Les dije, estaba nerviosa y temblando, pensar que sujetos con los que compartía diariamente pudieron haber ocasionado esto, personas que ves día a día—Y es abuso de privacidad de la gente, todos creerán que cree esta aplicación con ese fin. Acabo de renunciar a un viaje, a una competencia que me abriría muchas puertas, no puede ser posible—Hablaba en voz alta

—No es la única siendo interrogada, hay muchas incógnitas en esta situación, así que necesito saber si usted ha estado bajo amenaza de algún alumno

Me levante y lo mire fijamente—No, nunca. He recibido amenazas, si, pero del tipo "No te acerques a mi novio" o "Tienes dos días para finalizar el trabajo" Algo más grave no. ¡Por dios oficial, me siento parte de algo! Me acaba de meter más presión, es como si estuviera obligada a contribuir ¿Por qué ciento que es así?

—Porque tendrá que ser así

Maldición.

Me abrieron la puerta para que saliera a tomar aire, esto es injusto—¿Se dan cuenta de que si esto fue un caso de asesinato la posible victima en la lista seré yo? Por su indiscreción

Me sentía un blanco.

Ahora estaba esa espina de que alguien me observaba, moví mi arete con la lengua y acomode mi cabello.

—¿Todo bien?

Le bufé—Shikamaru, esto apesta

Caminamos juntos.—No creamos esa aplicación con ese fin ¿Por qué decidiste renunciar? Era nuestra gran oportunidad

—No podemos irnos del país a representar la escuela cuando es un desperfecto ¿Has visto la cantidad de groserías que publican?

—Podemos poner un filtro…

—Se supone que es de libre expresión Shikamaru, no podemos imponer nuestra moralidad, sería una dictadura electrónica, tuvimos éxito con las personas que se conectaron, pero…Estamos en un mar de intolerancia, estamos siendo el blanco, no podemos irnos a participar por algo que es incierto, la realidad es algo horrible

—Konan—Me puso un alto y me tomo de los hombros—Al entrar a la jodida facultad te vi hacer lo que en años anteriores nunca hiciste, levantar la mano, oponerte a las reglas, retar a todos, te comiste los libros de un semestre en un día, pusiste en marcha tu proyecto de un día para otro, te vi llorar escribiendo los códigos y te vi yendo al médico, todo eso, para que hasta ahora digas que no piensas ir, creaste esto con el propósito de demostrar cómo eran las personas, como realmente nos hacía ser el entorno en el que estábamos, estas aquí para mostrar la realidad de la situación, esta vez vas a hablar por ti, vas a reflexionar sobre lo que has hecho y lo que has logrado, tu les pediste cordialmente que no pusieran mamadas, sin embargo ellos las ignoraron, esta es la realidad, no quieras pintar una realidad diferente y moralista, porque no sería lo correcto, tienes que ir a representar a la escuela, como tu profesor, compañero y asesor te lo digo, te exijo

Suspiré, tenía razón. Había perdido mis propósitos, pero… El discurso que acabo de dar, sería alguien doble cara, no quería que la gente me juzgara, no quería que Yahiko me juzgara, nuevamente.

Las palabras de Samui resonaron nuevamente en mi cabeza "Resulta que en tus tres días de agonía Yahiko había escrito, había llamado, había hecho todo lo que tú esperabas que hiciera".

Había hecho todo eso, y la maldita puta de mi hermana sabía que él lo había hecho y no me lo dijo como tal, sabía lo que había hecho Tamaki.

—Tengo que pensar Shikamaru, estoy pasando por cosas terribles, no me imagino poner en evidencia a toda la escuela

—No pongas a la escuela, es la realidad, presión social, amigos falsos, relaciones que terminan por causa de la confianza

Justo donde quería escuchar

—Me tomaré un descanso para meditarlo

Me dirigí a la biblioteca, el único lugar tranquilo de todo. Entre a la zona de descanso, estaba obscuro, y más adelante se podía escuchar el sonido de una guitarra, conocía muy bien el sonido.

—She's got a boyfriend anyway, she's got a boyfriend anyway… Twenty minutes before i drop you off, all we seem to do is talk about sex. She's got a boyfriend anyway

Canté y abrí la puerta para ver quien estaba tocando, wow, mi sorpresa no se pudo hacer presente, más bien en mi rostro tenía una expresión de pánico. ¡Era Nagato! Si ¿Quién más tocaría canciones de Matt Healy?

Cambió la guitarra y toco algo más tranquilo.

—Bueno aquí estamos, en el área publica otra vez, fumamos seis de los diez cigarrillos que compre solo hace una hora. Dije: Bueno yo, realmente me gusta como lucen tus zapatos, Me gusta como luce tu rostro cuando estoy discutiendo contigo. Y así cuando, cuando envejezcamos, espero que esta canción te recuerde que no soy tan malo como te han platicado, y cuando golpeó al 102, y miro tu pijama, no puedo dejar de sonreírte, y es por eso que, cuando volvemos a estar en el área publica, he estado derramando mi corazón hacia tu sonrisa optimista. Dije: Bueno yo, me gusta tu forma de vestir, me gusta como luce tu rostro cuando…cuando estás hablando de él. Me pongo esta camisa, y encuentro tu olor, y solo me siento ahí por años contemplando que hacer conmigo, y te llamó, al 102, nos sentamos ahí por años hablando del chico que te estaba conquistando…

Bien, esto no era la gran cosa para algunos, pero para mí fue suficiente, no podía callar más mis sentimientos, no podía refugiarme en otra cosa. Ahí estaba aquel chico, quizá ahora sería su esposa y estuviésemos viviendo el inicio de una maravillosa pelea y nos estuviéramos riendo debido a todo lo que creí, pero no, nuestras vidas decidieron separarse gracias a mí.

En la agonía de despertar en un nuevo día y no verlo reflexioné sobre llamarlo, no lo haría a menos que él lo hiciera, para mí nunca lo hizo y yo no me detuve a mandarle un mensaje, rompí incluso la pantalla del teléfono, me concentre en mis estudios, en la carrera, en matar el dolor, solo por no querer afrontar la realidad.

Ahora, descubro que mi pequeña perversa hermana lo bloqueo, lo bloqueo desde el día que nos enojamos, por eso él no me respondía, por eso no me llegaban mensajes, ni hora de conexión, porque ella lo había bloqueado, porque ella mató mi relación, solo para probar su hipótesis de que todas estábamos jodidas, no podía ser la única que fuese así, optimista, que creyera en cuentos de hadas, que creyera en infinidad de cosas cuando a ellas les toco una realidad distinta.

Esto era estúpido, no podía culpar a Tamaki, me culpaba a mí, porque yo fui quien se besó con otro por las presiones que me metieron, por mis inseguridades. No podía llegar y decirle todo, no podía pedirle nada, con razón cambiamos, él pensó que yo quería seguir ese camino, pensó que era como las otras, como todas, creyó ver en mi algo diferente y al final le terminé pagando como todas, yo no era igual que mis hermanas, yo era yo.

No era rubia, no tenía el cabello café o una cara inocente. Tenía rasgos algo toscos y chistosos, mi cara era un chiste a comparación de la de mis hermanas, era el patito feo.

Mi madre nunca estuvo conforme con ninguna de nosotros o con alguno de sus hijos. Estaba enojada con el mundo, nunca fue a un festival y tuvimos que sobresalir en la escuela con nuestros propios métodos, éramos unidos en ese aspecto, pero algo nos separó. Odie a Tamaki y a Samui por lo que me hicieron, pero eran mis hermanas, no podía enojarme lo suficiente.

Pero verlo ahí, era tan doloroso, me comporté como alguien que no solía ser, maldije, me contradigo, estoy en un cambio y se supone que la adolescencia ya había pasado.

Estaba arrepentida, por seguir poniendo a los demás antes que a mí.

—Sé que llevas tiempo ahí ¿Qué se te ofrece? ¿Una felicitación por tu trabajo?

—Joder, ¿Eras tú? Pensé que era alguien más con gustos fantásticos, pero eres solo tú—Le dije

—Felicidades

—Deja la falsa modestia de lado

—Debí hacerlo desde hace tiempo, te subestime

—Sí, no eres el único—Le dije—Pero realmente no me importa, a la única que tengo que impresionar es a mí misma

—¿Y lo estás?

—Realmente no

—¿Sabías que tu éxito estaba a la vuelta de la esquina?

—No pero no me impresiona triunfar por cosas tan simples, me impactan más cosas, no sé cuáles pero deberán existir algunas. Escuche que tocarás de apertura para una banda, felicidades

—Ya nada me impresiona

Le dedique una sonrisa incierta, no sabía que podía lograr esto, pero a él tampoco le impresionaba, como a mí, podía cancelar el proyecto, y me dolería porque no me sacaría de este infierno.

Comenzó a mover sus dedos, tocando "Do I Wanna Know?"

—Vaya manera sutil de decirme que me vaya

—Bueno, vete

—Me quedo a escuchar. ¿Crees que con decirme "vete" me voy a ir?

—Have you got colour in your cheeks?…—Cantó

—Do you ever get that fear that you can't shift the tide that sticks around like something in your teeth?

Esto era doloroso, incluso para afrontar o pensar decir la verdad, no quería hacerlo, hablar sobre lo sucedido, porque si realmente quisiéramos algo, independientemente de que no recibiéramos los mensajes, ya hubiésemos hablado frente a frente

—¿Te quedaste muda? ¿No te sabes la letra? ¿Y te haces llamar fan?

—Es que suena horrible cuando tú la tocas, sin ánimos de ofender

—¿Por qué no lo intentas tú?

Era tan difícil tener que actuar así, sabiendo que aún lo quería. No poder abrazarlo, no poder tocarlo, no poder callarlo con un beso ante cualquier discusión patética. Aborrecía estas situaciones donde tenías que hablarle a tu ex novio, donde tenías o más bien querías sacar el tema de conversación pero no podías, no podías porque no sabrías que decirle.

—No quiero hacerte mierda

Le dije, con una sonrisa incomoda.

—Descuida cariño, ya lo has hecho—Se me borro la incomodidad, y por mi nerviosismo puse una sonrisa verdadera, no quise hacerlo, eleve la mirada y él se burlaba de mi sonrisa—¿Te da gusto?

—¿Es gracioso e irrelevante, no?

—¿Gracioso? ¿Te divierte romperles el corazón a las personas? Espera, no respondas, creo que sé tú respuesta, ya la viví

—Sí, bueno, que te sirva de experiencia—Boom

—También a ti, otra experiencia más ¿Qué más da?

Guarde silencio y agache la mirada—Tatuajes nuevos—Le dije, queriendo tocar su brazo, pero él lo alejó, mi mano tembló antes de regresarla a su lugar, seguía herido

—¿Cómo…—Se burló—pudimos, cometer el peor error de nuestra vida?

—¿He?

—Casarnos

Algo en mí se rompió, esa era una vaga ilusión que aun contemplaba a futuro.

—¿Quién dijo que aceptaría?—Le respondí, dando el tema por otro lado, fingiendo que no me destrozo

Puso una sonrisa—Mira a lo que hemos llegado el uno sin el otro. ¿Si estuviésemos juntos hubiéramos llegado a ser lo que somos el día de hoy? Yo abriendo este concierto y tu viajando por tu proyecto

—Dijiste que no te sorprendía

—El dolor nos hace crecer pequeña Konan, yo sabía que iba a logar algún día esto, pero no sabía cuando

—¿Entonces porque dices que atado a mí no lo hubieses logrado? ¿Te estaba anclando? ¿Qué nos hemos hecho?

—Nos convertimos en una de esas parejas rutinarias que desconfían y alegan de todo, que fingen tenerse cariño cuando no lo hay

—¿Por qué no lo veo de esa forma? Más bien, no lo vi así

—¿Cuándo comenzaste a desconfiar de mí? ¿Te di motivos?—Negué—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué tus celos? ¿Por qué comenzaste a comportarte como tus hermanas, amigas? Estuve contigo porque me gustaste como eras, no porque me haya gustado tu rostro bonito

—No lo remedies, acabas de decir que te estancaba

—¡Escúchate a ti misma! Oyes lo que quieres, lo interpretas como se te da la gana

—Es lo que tú me das a entender

—Es lo que tú quieres entender. Nosotros no éramos como los demás Konan ¿Qué nos pasó?

—Creo que tenías un ideal mío, veías a alguien más en mí, quizá sea como mis hermanas, quizá tenga un poco de mis amigas, no soy esas chicas que te gustan, con pensamientos obscuros y retorcidos, me gusta vestir como se me da la gana, y…

—Te reprimes, te sigues reprimiendo ¿Acaso es tu elección usar esa ropa? ¿Es tú elección escuchar la puñetera música? ¿Leer los mismos libros que te recomiendan? ¿Por qué no buscas tus gustos? ¿Por qué te anclas a las decisiones de los demás? ¡Cada vez que estoy contigo siempre pones a alguien por delante de ti! ¡No hay un jodido día que hagas algo por ti misma! Deja de aferrarte a aquellas personas Konan, solo se tú…

Lo mire fijamente, entonces me levante y di media vuelta. Mi yo había salido a flote el primer día, cuando me valió madre todo, cuando hice lo que quise por no toparme con Nagato, pero que finalmente me condenó. Me giré y di un paso enfrente, hasta estar cerca de su rostro y lo besé sin importar que él quisiera o no, yo consideraría lo que fuese necesario. Di media vuelta sin decir nada y me dirigí a dirección.

Acababa de decir una sarta de idioteces, de mejorar las personas que somos, pero no hable de la autenticidad, esta vez hablaría de ella.

—Konan—Me dijo Tamaki—Creo que fue…

—Vete a la mierda Tamaki—Le dije, ignorándola y caminando hacia al frente, ella me siguió, había estado llorando, pero realmente no me interesaba

—Konan…—Esta vez habló Samui

Las enfrente—¡Váyanse a la mierda ambas! Tú—Señale a Tamaki—Por bloquearlo de mi teléfono, y tú por no decírmelo. Que se jodan las dos putas

Samui me puso una mano en el hombro—Este no es momento para pelear, hay cosas más importantes que—Le quite la mano del hombro

—Por mí ustedes dos se pueden joder, no me interesa lo que les pase. ¿¡Sabes cuánto daño causaste en mí Tamaki!? ¡ME VISTE LLORAR!

—¡Yo lo siento mucho Konan, pero, no era momento para que te pusieras de romántica. No merecías estar así!

—¿Así como? ¡Nagato nunca me engañó! Pedazo de mierda

—Es que tú, no podías ser diferente a mí y a Samui, eres igual que nosotras, no puedes ir aparentando que no lo eres, porque

—Cállate Tamaki—Le dijo Samui—Lamentamos lo que te hicimos y te hemos hecho un favor, solo mira hasta dónde has llegado. ¿En dónde estarías ahora? ¿Embarazada? ¿Lavando la ropa de tu señor? ¿De la escuela a las tareas del hogar? ¿Estudiando, trabajando y limpiando?

—Es lo que todas queremos, solo que la diferencia es que a ustedes nadie las toma por putas, no seré tan bonita, pero sé que a los hombres no les aburriré con el mismo tema de siempre

—¿Te crees tan única y diferente? ¡Sabes muy bien que eres igual a nosotras dos! No eres fuerte, no eres independiente, solo lograste sacar adelante tu patético proyecto porque te rompieron el corazón

—Si, al menos no ando de puta—Me di media vuelta, dejándolas a ambas, caminé por el pasillo, triunfante, y me dirigí a dirección, sabía en los problemas en los que me metía, pero no podía rechazar más solicitudes, un mundo se abriría ante mis ojos, un nuevo mundo que yo había creado—¿Dónde tengo que firmar?—Les pregunte a los policías

Ya basta de poner por encima a los otros.


	20. Apariencias (Ino)

**Vamos amor consumido, aguanta un año**

 **Pon un poco de sal, nosotros nunca estuvimos aquí**

 **Mío, mío,mío,mío**

 **Mío, Mío, mío**

 **Mirando al lavabo de sangre y barniz aplastado**

 **Le digo a mi amor que lo destruya todo**

 **Que corte las cuerdas y me deje caer**

 **Mío mío mío mío**

 **Justo en ese momento estoy en lo más alto**

 **Y te dije que fueras paciente**

 **Y te dije que estuvieras bien**

 **Y te dije que fueras equilibrado**

 **Y te dije que fueras amable**

 **Y por la mañana estaré contigo**

 **Pero sera de una manera diferente**

 **Yo tendré todos los recibos y tú tendrás todas las multas**

 **Vamos amor consumido**

 **¿Que ocurrió aquí?**

 **Y ahora tú amor esta consumido**

 **¿Entonces quién diablos era yo?**

 **Porque estoy rompiendo todas los caminos**

 **Y al final de cada una de tus líneas**

 **¿Quién te amará?**

 **¿Quién luchará?**

 **¿Quién se quedará atrás?**

 **Vamos, amor consumado**

Llorando desconsolada me encontraba.

—Deberías calmarte Ino

Intentó darme ánimos.

—Es que, eso está mal…

Lo dejó al aire

—¿¡Que mierda hacen aquí!? Deberían irse

—¡Nos has corrido más de diez veces, no me iré de aquí! Quiero saber, no, exijo saber ¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza? ¿Es que no te sientes mal por lo que has hecho? ¿No tienes vergüenza?—Hablo Kin, la moralista, la que lo hace por detrás porque por delante es pecado

—¿Por amar a alguien?

—Ese amor era enfermo, no seas idiota, tú hermano nunca estuvo enamorado. ¡Es tu hermano!

—Y ustedes son unas simples fulanas que quieren saber el chisme

—¡Basta Ino!—Me dijeron, lloré más fuerte

—Deidara no me lo perdonará, que le haya hecho tal escándalo, él ya no me va a amar, he perdido al amor de mi vida

—Ino…

—¿Es que no te importa lo que están diciendo todos en la escuela?

—Me interesa poco lo que piensen de mí, se pueden ir a la mierda—Les dije, Kin y la pendeja de Tayuya me tenían harta—¡VAYANSE A LA MIERDA! QUIERO ESTAR SOLA, QUIERO ESTAR SOLA

—Nos iremos idiota, pero te juro, que si le vuelves a rogar, le diré a tu madre, no solo a ella, a las autoridades, no está bien Ino

Abrace con fuerza la almohada y grite en ella, Deidara me estaba dejando y no podía permitir eso.

Él me había jurado que las chicas con las que había estado eran por apariencia, porque me amaba y no dejaría que me separaran de él.

Ya habían pasado 72 horas y no me había llamado, ya habían pasado 72 horas y no había ido a la escuela, y todos hicieron como que no pasó nada, me daba igual lo que pensarán, no me importaba. Me daba igual si me quedaba sin amigas, me daba igual que todos me odiaran, que me molestarán, nadie lo haría, o sea soy yo ¿Quién me va a molestar?

Me acurruque en la cama y cerré los ojos recordando lo ocurrido, era una idiota.

—No puedo creer lo que está diciendo esta ¡Deidara! ¿¡Cómo es posible!? ¡MALDITA SEA DEIDARA TE ESTOY HABLANDO!—Colgó el teléfono, mire a Tonten, estaba llorando—No me vengas con eso

—Fue su culpa, si ustedes me hubiesen escuchado, si solo ustedes…

—Cállate—Le abrí la puerta del auto, no estaba para soportar los lloriqueos de una nefasta

—¿A dónde vamos?

—¡Me pones los nervios de punta niña, cállate!

—Ino, no estoy de humor para pasar por lo mismo. ¿No sientes culpa de lo que me está pasando? ¿No te da miedo de lo que eres capaz de hacer? ¿Crees que esto esté bien? ¡Tú hermano me violo, violo a tu amiga! ¿Y a ti no te importa?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¡CARIDAD! No somos beneficencia pública

¿Cómo pudo hacer eso aquel inútil, ¿Cómo pudo violar a ella? Más bien como pudo embarazarla

La idiota seguía llorando.

—Solo quiero que tu hermano me pague el aborto, mi abuela no lo soportará, él y sus amigos y todos los que dicen esto—Me dijo

—Mi hermano no pagará nada

Estaba furiosa, como se maldita sea, maldito Deidara.

¡Había dicho que no más engaños!

¡Me lo prometió!

Me baje a la entrada de su casa, me postré en la puerta y puse el dedo en el identificador, me rechazó.

—MALDITA SEA DEIDARA ABREME

Le grite, como loca, patee la puerta un par de veces.

—DEIDARA NO ME IRÉ DE AQUÍ HASTA QUE ME ABRAS

La puerta la abrió otra mujer, la mire, queriéndola asesinar, pero ahora no era momento para eso. Caminé enfurecida hasta su habitación, con Tenten detrás de mí.

—¡SON COMO MIL ESCALERAS DEIDARA! ¿ME HARÁS SUBIRLAS TODAS? —Me esperaba en la cima, corrí y llegué golpeándolo, enojada, furiosa, el reía, como si esto no le importara—MALDITA SEA, COMO ES QUE ELLA VA A TENER UN HIJO QUE ES TUYO. COMO TE PUDISTE METER CON ELLA PEDAZO DE MIERDA, ME DIJISTE QUE NO IBAS A ESTAR CON ALGUIEN MÁS, ME DIJISTE QUE—Me empujo de lado, caí de sentón y observo a Tenten

—¿Quién dijo que es mío?—Le pregunto Deidara

Tonten lo miro avergonzada y llorando en silencio, desvió su mirada—Yo recordé todo, tú fuiste el primero que se metió conmigo y varias veces…yo, no quiero, solo quiero que me ayudes

—¡YO NO ME HARÉ CARGO! ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ¿Estás loca niña?

—Solo quiero que…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué?

—Que me ayudes a pagar el aborto

—¡ELLA NO VA A TENER UN HIJO TUYO!

Deidara se dejó caer de hombros—Bien. Ino, ve abajo y tráeme la chequera

Lo obedecí, enojada, lo que le esperaba si alguien se llegaba a enterar de esto, empujé a Tenten del hombro, retándola, la odiaba a la maldita puta. ¿Cómo pudo acostarse con Deidara? Con mi Deidara. Y ¿Cómo él pudo traicionarme nuevamente? Me iba a morir de un enojo

Me detuve a la mitad de las escaleras.—¿¡Donde se supone que!?—Vi como empujaba a Tenten de las escaleras, su cuerpo pegando de un extremo a otro, revotando en las paredes, me llevó de paso los diez escalones restantes

—¡ESTAS LOCO!—Le grite, viendo como bajaba como si nada

—Ella quería un aborto, es lo que le di, lo más eficaz

Me levanto con cuidado, separándome de Tenten, chasqueó los dedos y alguien apareció—Si señor

—Llévatela, déjala en el hospital, ya sabes que hacer

Mire a Tenten, inconsciente, viendo como la levantaban, Deidara le dio un golpe en el vientre, tomo la muñeca de Tenten y formo un puño con su mano, golpeó la pared con la mano de Tenten varias veces hasta que los nudillos de Tenten sangraban. Intenté ir tras ellos, pero Deidara me tomó de la cintura

—¿A dónde vas muñeca? Las cosas entre nosotros no han terminado

Tenía miedo, de lo que acababa de hacer, pero esta no era la primera vez que lo hacía, tuve miedo de ser Tenten, de que me hiciera eso. Me giro el rostro y me besó, me tocó y me fue quitando la blusa, hizo que me mojara, con sus manos, estaba deseosa de él, mi piel ardía y todo en mí palpitaba porque Deidara estuviera dentro, pero él no lo hacía, intente acariciarlo, pero no estaba excitado.

—No lo haremos más, te has portado mal

—¿¡QUE!? ¿Ya no me quieres idiota? ¡Te acuestas con cualquier fulana y a mí me rechazas!

—Mejor vete—Me encaminó a la puerta y la cerró en mi cara, esto no se podía quedar así

—Maldita sea—Pensé, dejé de estar deprimida y tomé cartas en el asunto, me levante, me lavé la cara y me maquillé.

Era imposible que Deidara pudiera estar con otras.

Él me había jurado amor eterno. ¿Dónde está su miserable amor?

Observe a mi madre, maldiciendo nuevamente la televisión, maldiciendo a mi padre, aquel hombre que le destruyó la vida. Participaron en seis películas juntos, en doce series, para que al final, lo único que quedará de su amor, fuesen aquellas mentiras.

Entre al coche y pensé internamente en que le diría. ¿Qué haría? ¿Cómo lo traería de vuelta? ¿Cómo no se da cuenta que estoy completamente loca por él, que su amor me está asfixiando, que ya no puedo ocultar esto que siento.

Deje el auto y lo vi, saliendo. Corrí inmediatamente.

—Deidara—Le hablé

—Aléjate Ino—Entro rápido a su auto, corrí y me puse adelante, el aceleró indicándome que si no me quitaba me iba a atropellar.

¿Cómo una chica tan linda puede caer tan bajo por amor?

¿Cómo él no podría amarme?

—¡Patética!

Mis ojos se cristalizaron

—¡Eres una idiota Ino! Quitate

—Sé que no lo harás—Le dije con seguridad—Porque tú me amas—Asentí, a mí misma, para convencerme de esto—Pero tienes miedo a arriesgarte

Aceleró un poco y yo retrocedí.

—¡AY POR DIOS! Kurotsuchi, ayúdame con esto

Sentí un temblor, algo me invadió; Entonces retrocedí, observando a la lesbiana que fingía ser mi amiga, la única amiga que tenía y a la que le había dicho casi todo, omitiendo lo de Deidara, pero supongo que ella sospechaba.

Cuando vio que me removí, comenzó a subir, vi como besaba a Deidara y observé como se iban.

Mi amiga me engañó con mi hermano, mi hermano me engañó con mi amiga. ¡LA MALDITA PERRA SE BURLO DE MÍ!

—MALDITOS HIJOS DE PUTA—Les grité, sabiendo que no me iban a escuchar. Los relámpagos se escuchaban, como si hubiesen despertado con mi irá, todo lo que sucedería sería gracias a mí. Maldije todo lo que pude, todo lo que mis lindos dientes pudieran rechinar, y me senté, afuera de su casa, empapada por la maldita lluvia, llorando como desquiciada, me habían hecho trizas y quería que sufriera, que la maldita de Q sufriera de verdad, maldita lesbiana. Me hizo creer que quería conmigo, cuando realmente solo quería acostarse con Deidara, o Deidara lo hizo para que me alejara de él. Tengo tanto, tanto, tanto….

La maldita lluvia me golpeaba fuerte, pero no eran tan doloroso, como mi garganta, quería gritar, quería…golpear tantas cosas, arreglar cosas, morirme.

De repente ya no sentía la lluvia, a pesar de que estuviera lloviendo. Me sentía pesada, me sentía…

Miré hacia arriba, alguien me observaba.

—Una chica tan linda como tú no debería estar llorando

Me tendió su sombrilla, dedicándome una última sonrisa antes de marcharse, aquel chico se empapó al instante, en su traje, ocultando su maletín para que no se mojara más. Vi también, como le daba su lonche a un perro que pasaba por ahí.

Observó una vez más donde me había encontrado y me dedico una sonrisa, una mueca.

¿Cómo podía sonreír con este clima? ¿Cómo podía sonreírle a alguien destrozada? ¿Cómo le sonreía a alguien que no le iba a corresponder?

Miré mi auto a distancia, y tomé un poco de las fuerzas que ese chico me había brindado para subirme.

Cuando encendí el auto se encendió la pantalla y salió a reproducción aquella escena en reversa donde Gwen Stacy caía.

Me sentía así, cerrando los ojos ante mi final inesperado.

Solo esperaba en estos momentos que alguien me chocara a la verga para morirme. No me interesaba nada de lo que ocurriera, ni me importaba seguir muriendo, quería que sucediera algo, algo que hiciera que Deidara regresara.

Observe como otro coche se detenía y me baje del mío, observando a su amigo bajar.

—Hola—Le dije, tímida.—Estuve esperando a que mi hermano me abriera

El me ignoró, su cabello gris iba peinado hacia atrás, y tenía un collar extraño. Era delgado, portaba un sombrero en una de las presillas de su pantalón entubado, y tenía unas botas manchadas de lodo. Colocó su dedo y la puerta se abrió.

—Tengo que ponerme ropa seca

Le dije, caminando delante de él, solo se limitó a caminar sin decir nada. Me quite el suéter y lo exprimí, tosí para que pareciera más real mi cambió de ropa. Subí las escaleras corriendo, como si quisiera cubrirme de esta lluvia, él nuevamente colocó su dedo y las puertas se abrieron.

Cuando entre a la mansión de Deidara, me quité la playera, no me interesó que estuviese él observando. Me quite la ropa, hasta quedar solo en la interior, subí las escaleras por las que había rodado Tenten, él me siguió, obviamente estaba funcionando.

Cuando estuve por quitarme el sostén, él me tomó de las mejillas e hizo que lo observara.

—No sé qué te ven. Tu rostro es muy común, eres muy delgada. No tienes nada emocionante que decir

Realmente equis. Me daba igual lo que dijera

—Pero ese rostro es más bonito estando triste. Te hace interesante ¿Qué más hay que descubrir?

—¿Por qué no lo averiguas por ti mismo?

Me giró y colocó sus manos en mi abdomen, tragué gordo, como si esta fuese la mejor venganza no planeada.

—No eres mi tipo—Me dijo, rechazándome, pero sin quitar las manos de mi

Me reí. Y me giré—Soy un maldito Ángel. ¿Por qué no coges conmigo y ya?

Me giré y deje que el hiciera lo suyo, se movía muy tosco para mi estilo, pero me gusto la forma en que me tocó, como si fuese un instrumento, alguien que admirar, una escultura, algo que ver, algo que no se maltrata, algo delicado. Tocaba mis labios, tocaba mi piel, ambas manos rodeaban mi cintura, y me tomaba de ahí

—No hables—Me dijo

Había sabanas por toda la habitación, había pintura, así que metió su mano en un bote, y comenzó a embarrarme, a dibujar algo en mí comenzó a mancharme la cara con pintura, comenzó a tocarme y mancharme, disfrutando eso. No entendía su arte, no entendía sus manchas, no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que él hacía en mí, solo esperaba que Deidara llegara para que me observara.

Él provocaba esto en mí, la idea de abandonarme, la idea de vengarme.

Yo lo di todo por él, y él no dio nada por mí. Rechace a tanta gente porque lo amaba, perdí tantos amigos y me llegue a perder, y todo porque quizá no fui suficiente, y todo porque quizá no era lo que él quería, me amaba, pero lastimosamente solo me veía como su hermana.

—¿Cuándo llegas a ser suficiente para alguien? ¿Cumplir con todos sus criterios? Le has dado a la persona todo lo que él quiso y no fue suficiente, le amaste como nadie lo amó—Las lágrimas rodaron y el comenzó a marcarme más partes del cuerpo—Le entregaste todo, lo amaste solo a él, y él no te amó. Él me lastimó

—¿Y tú? Resolviendo los problemas dejando que otro te meta un pedazo de carne entre las piernas. ¿Te hace sentir mejor?—Negué

Tomó un espejo y me mostró lo que había hecho, dibujado tres veces cada parte de mí, como si estuviese en movimiento, mi rostro había cambiado, tres narices, seis pares de ojos, solo delineados, solo el contorno, provocando un efecto, en mi corazón había una revoltura, en mi cuerpo un montón de pintura distorsionada, trazos inconclusos, a la mitad. Una corona azul en el hueco que había en mi corazón. Y partes rotas, grietas en mí.

—¿Qué eres?

Me levante de donde estaba y lo observé a él y luego a la habitación, con los rostros de él y Deidara en todo el lugar.

—Eres una perra más Ino. No sé porque Deidara coge contigo, no tienes nada de especial, no sé porque te protege, si solo hay cristal en tu alma. No sabes quién eres, y nadie sabe quién eres, se olvidarán de ti, de ese rostro frívolo, de esa manera déspota—Retrocedí unos pasos—No eres más que un pedazo de carne efímero, así como existes ahora no podrías existir. Así como piensas ahora no podrías pensar. Así como caminas, ya no lo harías más.

Temí, a la escaleras, baje, una por una, con sumo cuidado, Deidara abrió la puerta.

—¿¡PERO QUE MIERDA!?

—¡Sácala de mi vista antes que la arroje por la escaleras!—Comentó, con una cámara, caminando hacia mí, baje nuevamente, dos escalones, pero Deidara no venía y sentí el chorro salir de mi vagina, toque entre mis piernas, y había restos de él en mí

—Ino…—Mencionó Deidara en un susurró, no comprendia que pasaba aquí, quien era él, porque le daba órdenes a mi hermano, o porque quería arrojarme de las escaleras, observe mi ropa tirada en el suelo, Deidara me tomó del brazo y me arrojo afuera, sin importarle que estuviese desnuda o que estuviese lloviendo—¿¡QUE MIERDA TIENES EN EL CEREBRO!? MALDITA SEA INO, TE HE DICHO QUE TE ALEJES, TE HE DICHO QUE TE VAYAS. NO TE NECESITO, NO TE AMO JODER, MALDITA SEA.

Mi cara tembló, se distorsionó. ¿Cómo mi hermano me sacaba así?

—Me…me…

—TODO FUE UNA PUÑETERA MENTIRA, DESASTE DE TUS ILUSIONES, POBRE NIÑA ILUSA. ALGÚN DÍA TU INOCENCIA TENÍA QUE ACABAR

—Es una desgracia—Dijo, tomándome una fotografía, la cámara la arrojo al instante—Alguien tan hermosa que se echa a perder

Volvió a meterse—Vete de aquí. Lárgate

—Deidara—Me cerró la puerta, dejándome ahí, derritiéndome, las puertas se abrieron, y tuve que caminar, rompí las ventanas de mi coche porque había dejado las llaves dentro. Limpié los vidrios, y esta vez grite, pero ya no podía llorar, vi como todo se iba deshaciendo alrededor, manejé hasta el barrió más bajo y me toque el volante varias veces hasta que el huevón salió—Shikamaru—Le dije, con tanto sentimiento, observó las condiciones en que venía y tomó un saco, cubriéndome, lo rodee, manchándolo de pintura, él intentó sacarme del auto pero me quede estática. Vi como aquella chica de cabello azul salía con las maletas—¿Te vas?

—Ino yo…

Hice que se alejara, hice que retrocediera, acelerando el coche. Me fui de ahí. No me gustaba buscar a las personas, odiaba ir de un lugar a otro, como si fuese una basura llevada con el viento. Quería cometer cosas estúpidas, avancé con la tremenda de necesidad de olvidarme de todo, como si la velocidad se llevara todo, pero no, las cosas seguían ahí, las manos del de cabello gris, la indiferente cara de Deidara.

¿Cómo mierda me vería al espejo ahora? Lo seguiría viendo a él. Me estrellé a propósito en el árbol y la sangre no se hizo esperar, me bajé descalza en el jardín y corrí, con la creciente necesidad de que alguien me sostuviera para poder desvanecerme. Solo quería olvidarme de todo, solo quería eso. Abrí la puerta con gran estruendo, y al visualizar al rubio me deje ir a sus brazos.

—Ino…

—Fuera todos—Escuche a Sasuke

—¿Qué sucedió?—Preguntó Naruto, consolándome—Porque…porque estas así, Ino…

La pintura quedaba embarrada en su ropa, mis lágrimas seguían saliendo. ¿Con que persona podría ir? ¿Con mi madre?

—¿Quién te dañó Ino?—Pregunto Sasuke

—Lo amo tanto Naruto—Le dije—No voy a poder con todo esto, es que, no me quiere en su vida porque él…porque—Me costaba tanto aceptarlo, perdí mi dignidad, me deje utilizar, yo solo quería un maldito consuelo, no estaba siendo fuerte, me estaba derrumbando

Mi estructura se caía en pedazos y no podía evitarlo, le prendían fuego y trataban de apagarlo, pero no podía, todas mis emociones y los sentimientos estaban dispersos, por si ningún lado, yo estaba agotada, estaba cansada, estaba herida, ¿Cómo te recuperas? ¿Cómo vuelves a creer?

¿Cómo eliminas los malditos recuerdos?

¿Por qué hay tantas dudas dentro de mí y no encuentro la respuesta?

Nadie la tiene, maldita sea. ¿Qué se hace con esto que siento? Me siento engañada, desamparada, no tengo a nadie, no tengo familia y mi hermano prefiere a otra gente antes que su sangre

—Ino…Ino

Estaba envuelta en mi jodido mundo.

—Solo quiero que regrese

—Ino—Me tomó de los hombros—No está bien, maldita sea, no está bien. Deidara te está utilizando…

Le dio una mirada fugaz a Naruto.

NO MALDITA SEA, NO ME UTILIZABA.

Desde que éramos niños él se preocupaba por mí, siempre, él me defendió, él me consoló.

—Ino, pequeña, escúchame bien. Ahí frente al espejo, estoy yo, y tú…Tú tienes que ser lo doble de mejor que yo en todo, así la gente nos amará ¿Entiendes? En este momento somos dos malditas bolsas de basura en un callejón, nosotros queremos ser salvadas, no comidas por los gatos. Tú padre, nos arrojó a ese maldito callejón, así que vas a salir a ese escenario, y si te orinas quiero que improvises una escena donde haya pasado eso, quiero que improvises, no podemos quedar en ridículo—Le asentí a mi madre, tenía miedo, pero quería que la gente me amara, tomé de la mano a mi madre y me dirigió al escenario, escuche mi nombre y mi número y mi madre me empujo. Me petrifique al ver a toda la gente, con ojos grandes, con risas.

Mis labios temblaron y recité algo—Cuando era niña—Sonreí con ojos alegres, como me había impuesto mi madre—Yo creía que los adultos eran personas disfrazadas en limpieza—La gente se burló de mi comentario inocente, camine como una marioneta, como me había dicho mi madre—Yo crecí en un ático, pueden creer que soy una muñeca, pero tengo la misma edad que ustedes, pero yo no vivo en limpieza. Mi dueña me abandonó—dije entre silabas con aire melancólico—Y debido a eso estoy sucia, por dentro y por fuera, varios de ustedes me han visto, en sus espejos, pidiendo monedas, pidiendo comida, pidiendo un poco de tiempo y entonces ustedes me ignoran y salen disparados por la puerta…PUM-PUM-PUM, me dejan ahí como si no me conociesen—Las palabras se me fueron de la mente—Conociesen, conociesen—Tartamudee y se notó en mi expresión que se me había olvidado el dialogo, entonces comenzaron a escribir—Lo siento, el polvo afecto mi memoria—Les sonreí, llamando nuevamente la atención—Tengo hilos en la cabeza en lugar de cerebro—Mi madre negaba desde abajo, lo estaba haciendo mal—Pero vengo aquí a contarles una historia—Camine nuevamente como marioneta y me senté, moviendo la cabeza como pájaro, como si me ataran las cuerdas—Yo soy el niño interior de todos ustedes, lo que están viendo aquí arriba yo lo veo cada vez que se miran al espejo, inseguridades…m-i-e-d-o…rencor…

La gente comenzaba a susurrar y me puse más nerviosa, tragué hondo, y comencé a temblar…Entonces, voltee hacia atrás y Deidara apareció con una madera e hilos, rescatando esta catástrofe.

—Lo lamento, mi marioneta ha salido de casa sin permiso—La gente exploto en carcajadas, mientras Deidara me utilizaba como marioneta—Suele decir cosas tétricas, pero no tan tétricas como su cara…

Yo hacía como que hablaba, pero de él emanaba la voz, el público lo adoraba y yo me limitaba a mover los labios y a golpearlo de vez en cuando.

—Eso fue todo, no se les olvide amarrar a sus marionetas en el ático, sino quieren que les suceda algo así. ¡PANECILLOS!—Grito, mientras se retiraba entre aplausos, cuando salimos mi madre nos gritaba

—¡MALDITA SEA INO, DOS SEMANAS DÍA Y NOCHE PARA QUE LO HICIERAS DE LA MIERDA!

Deidara se puso detrás de ella, diciendo que estaba loca, haciéndome reír.

—Ya cállate y camina—Le dijo a mi madre, ella se resignó a seguir sus órdenes, un niño de nueve años le ordenaba a alguien de 30 y ella lo obedecía

Mi madre me grito cada día y cada noche durante esa semana, hasta que le hablaron para que nos llevara a la actuación, mi hermano y yo hicimos más de treinta comerciales, pero nunca llenamos las expectativas de mi madre. Cuando Deidara tenía 12 y yo ocho, él decidió irse de casa, haciendo trabajos por cuenta propia, ganando su propio dinero y formando su casa, mi madre decidió darle rienda suelta, mientras a mí me exigía ser buena en la escuela, hacer mis deberes y practicar mis actuaciones.

Deidara iba por mí todas las noches de los sábados y me llevaba a diferentes parques de diversiones, me compraba lo que quisiera con su dinero y me defendía de aquellas niñas que se burlaron de mí. Comenzó a alimentar mi ego, comenzó a decirme que hacer y me deje guiar y el comenzó a quererme cada vez más mientras veía lo grandiosa que podía ser.

Cuando no me habían dado el papel protagónico se enojó demasiado y fue cuando arrojo a aquella niña en el rodaje, que luego se convertiría en mi "mejor amiga"…

La maldita Q que se besaba con mi hermano, que mantenía una relación con él a mis espaldas, no sé durante cuánto tiempo, ella…maldita hija de puta.

—Él me ama

—No Ino, no te ama

Lo dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo…

—Ino—Suspiro—Deidara es gay, lo sé, porque besó a Itachi

Observe lentamente a Sasuke, y tomé su rostro en mis manos. Me había dado el golpe de gracia, mi caída finalmente había producido lo inesperado, un estruendoso golpe en mi cabeza—¿Qué?


	21. Epifanía (Hotaru)

**Ayer morí**

 **Mañana sangraré**

 **En la caída de tu luz**

 **El futuro se abre más allá del creer**

 **Para saber porque la esperanza muere**

 **Perder todo lo que se encontró**

 **En un mundo tan vacío**

 **Suspendido en un compromiso**

 **Es pronto para seguir el silencio de este sonido**

 **De alguna manera, el sol cae**

 **Y para encontrar respuestas**

 **Tenemos que olvidar todas las preguntas que llamamos hogar**

 **Pasando las tumbas de lo desconocido.**

 **Una razón nubla mis ojos**

 **Con un esplendor brillante**

 **Ilusiones de la luz del sol**

 **El reflejo de una mentira me mantiene esperando**

 **El amor se fue hace mucho**

 **Este día termina como la prueba del tiempo**

 **Matando toda la fe que conozco**

 **Sabiendo que la fe es todo lo que tengo**

 **Y perdi lo que soy**

 **Y no puedo entender**

 **Porque mi corazón esta tan roto**

 **Rechazando tu amor**

 **Sin amor me ha ido mal**

 **Vida, menos palabras y continuar**

 **Pero sé, todo lo que se**

 **Es que el final se acerca**

 **¿Quién soy desde el inicio?**

 **Llévame a casa, a mi corazón**

 **Déjame ir y correré**

 **No seré silenciado**

 **Todo este tiempo gastado en vano**

 **Años desperdiciados, ganancias desperdiciadas**

 **Todo está perdido**

 **La esperanza se mantiene**

 **Y esta guerra no ha terminado**

 **Esta luz no es el sol**

 **Tomando a todos los que destrozó**

 **Al lugar donde pertenecemos**

 **Y su amor vencerá**

Arroje el humo del cigarrillo.

—¿No deberías estar haciendo algo productivo?

—¿No deberías estar con tu esposa?—Le dije—¿O con tus hijos?

—Te dije que la dejaré, además, no es mi esposa

—A mí, tu vida no me interesa lo más mínimo, puedo compartirte con ella—Le dije, guiñándole un ojo—Pero, no me interesas tú en lo absoluto, así que ahí está la puerta

—¿Bromeas? ¿Qué?

—Vete. Quedamos en algo, solo íbamos a tener sexo cuando yo quisiera, así que o te vas ahora o puedo llevar este exitoso caso a un tribunal, te llamaré cuando quiera satisfacer mis deseos contigo

Me dio la espalda, claramente enojado y se fue.

—¿Por qué mierda haces esto?—Le di otra calada al cigarro

—Porque puedo

Salió de la habitación del hotel que él había pagado. Tomé el champagne que habíamos ordenado y la metí en mi bolsa, comencé a cambiarme y a quitarme el maquillaje.

Salí del hotel y tome un taxi. Al llegar a su casa, me quite el rastro del olor de Kiba, me eche perfume.

—Traje un regalo—Le mostré la botella, se quitó los lentes y me observo, atravesándome con esos ojos azules

—¿Por qué vienes vestida así? Te he dicho que no me gusta que andes exhibiendo de más

—Me he vestido así para ti, pero si dices que no te gusta—Deje la botella de lado y comencé a quitarme la ropa—Me puedo desvestir para ti—Le guiñé el ojo

Entre a la piscina, esperando que me borrara algún rastro de que Kiba estuvo a mi lado.

Nadé hasta la silla—Estás muy tranquilo Kawaki

Me observó y la tranquilidad en su rostro se fue, me tomó del cuello y me sumergió. Comencé a patalear en el agua y me elevé, vi su rostro enfurecido, había dejado la silla para agarrarme y sumergirme. Tosí nuevamente al salir y luego me besó.

—No puedo lastimar ese rostro lindo—Me acarició las mejillas con ambos pulgares, rodeándomelas, y metió su lengua en mi boca, sin importarle que aun batallará para respirar. Este hombre me vuelve loca, me enrede en sus piernas rápidamente, y deje que besara mi cuello, luego lo tomó nuevamente y lo alejó—No uses perfume ¿Por qué usar perfume babe?

—Quiero oler bien para ti—Salté encima de él, distrayéndolo con mis pechos, me mordió un pezón

—Sabes que me gustas natural

Me tomó de los cabellos y jalo mi cabeza hacia atrás, besando nuevamente mi cuello, luego dejo de hacerlo y sentí el tirón, me llevo arrastrando a la orilla, del cabello, me hacía difícil nadar, respirar, tomar aire.

—¿Sabes que eres mía cierto?

Pregunto, autoritario, como si no supiera que era de él, como si se las oliera que había hecho algo malo. Lo observe, acomodándome el cabello, respirado, asintiendo. No podía hacer diferentes cosas a la vez.

—¡ENTONCES! ¡PORQUE! ¡MIERDA! ¡TE VISTES COMO UNA RAMERA!

—Deja de insultarme—Comencé a quitar sus manos de mi rostro, a empujarlo, a igualarlo

—Sería incapaz de hacerte daño babe. Lo sabes

—Entonces déjame

—¡MALDITA SEA, RESPONDE! Estoy siendo comprensivo y tolerante contigo

Me observó—Soy tuya. Lo siento—Le dije, él sonrió, y metió nuevamente su lengua en mi boca, recostándome en el pasto, abriendo mis piernas, metiendo sus dedos en mi vagina, poniendo sus labios en mi cuello, lo abracé sintiendo sus músculos—Te amo babe

—Te amo a ti Sarada…

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y lo empujé de mí

—Maldita sea ¿Qué?

—Quien mierda es Sarada. ¡PORQUE LA MENCIONAS!

Comencé a empujarlo—No es nadie. ¿Quién hablo de ella?

—¡KAWAKI! La acabas de mencionar, maldita sea, ¡¿De nuevo te estás viendo con otra?! ¿Tú tienes derecho y yo no?

Comenzó a reír. Me empecé a poner la ropa, ignorando como se tensaban sus músculos y como se relajaban, vi la botella de alcohol y me enfurecí. ¿Había invitado a esa tal Sarada?

—Jaja quise decir Hotaru, Hotaru

Lo miré furiosa. Caminé a la salida, ¿Quién mierda se creía? ¿No le ha quedado claro quién soy yo?

—¡A dónde vas!—Me exigió saber

—Te estoy dejando imbécil. Quédate con la maldita de Sarada

Me tomó de la muñeca, a tiempo, le di la espalda—Babe, sabes que no me gusta que me des la espalda

—Y a mí no me gusta que otra te de las nalgas maldito. Es una puta, olvídala

Su mirada cambió, sus ojos azules me atravesaron, nuevamente llenos de irá.

—¿Acaso te enojas porque hablo así de ella?—Lo empujé—¡ES UNA PUTA! ¡ES UNA CUALQUIERA! ¡Puedo estar con alguien mejor que tú, pero tú no podrías estar con alguien mejor que yo!

Me lo esperaba, el golpe. Así que esto era lo que veía venir, me di media vuelta, y comenzamos a forcejear. ¿Qué no se estaba dando cuenta? ¡LO FUCKING DEJABA!

—VETE A LA MIERDA

Me tomó del cuello e hizo que retrocediera hasta que topara con la pared. Ahí comenzó mi temblor, trate de agarrar fuerzas, de donde no las tenía, él me miraba enojado, respirando con dificultad y yo temía por mí, pero también temía por él. Estaba molesta, enfurecida. ¿Cómo se atreve a ir con otras? ¿Acaso no ve que lo amo? Lo amo tanto que no puedo soportar que esté con otra, lo amo demasiado que no quiero que se pierda nuevamente, pero estoy tan enojada, lo único que quiero es desquitarme, desquitarme para que se dé cuenta de que lo que él hace está mal. Así que mis labios tiemblan, pero no suelto ninguna lagrima, ya no las hay.

El golpe me lo dio. El tirón de cabellos ya lo hizo, que me intentara ahogar ya sucedió. ¿Qué sigue?

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Ella te va a querer como lo hago yo? ¡Ella te va a aguantar todas las mierdas! No va a querer a un hijo de puta como tú. ¿Quién te va a querer? ¡Mírate! Moretones por todos lados, un dedo roto, cicatrices en la cabeza, puntadas en todos lados, eres un monstruo. ¿Quién jodidos quiere a un monstruo? Igual que tú padre—Le sonreí, haciéndolo enfurecer—¿Sabes que es lo mejor?—Parecía un jodido toro, viendo su blanco, preparándose para el acto final—Que las personas fingen quererte efímeramente, por los siglos de los siglos. Nadie te quiere. ¿Quién te querrá? ¿Dónde hallaras a alguien como yo? Que aguante tus porquerías, si me voy yo, no tienes nada. ¿Y adivina qué? ¡Te estoy dejando!

Trate de empujarlo, pero su cuerpo estaba tensó, no podía moverlo. Cada vez que intentaba avanzar, él utilizaba su cuerpo para evitar que me fuera.

—Podemos estar así todo el maldito día si es lo que quieres.

Le advertí, pero sabía que mis advertencias no servían de nada contra él.

Observe sus nudillos, blancos con rojo, se los había tatuado, estaban hechos mierda, sus manos deformes, los rasguños en su espalda y las grandes cicatrices.

Mis labios temblaron, pensando que esa tal Sarada ya había visto eso, y aun así lo había aceptado.

—¿Ella te quiere tanto como yo?—Le pregunte, tranquilizándome inmediatamente, por él miedo de perderlo.—¿Te toca como yo?—Acaricié su cuello, él detuvo mi mano e inmediatamente la puso sobre mi cuello, me levanto unos centímetros, y lo mire, sin llorar, inmune, ya no me dolía…

Llegué a un punto en que sus golpes no dolían, no me hacían llorar, solo veía un niño que pedía mi ayuda, lo observe sin decir nada, a pesar de que mi respiración estaba desvaneciendo lentamente, y él me soltó. Envolviéndome en sus brazos inmediatamente, disculpándose en susurros, queriéndome asfixiar con sus músculos, hasta que se hinco, me sostuvo…

Quería alejarme de él pero quería estar con él. No podía dejarlo, él me necesitaba.

Lo acaricié, muchas veces, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

—Lo siento Hotaru, no me dejes

—No lo haré nunca babe—Le respondí serena, y el asintió llorando en mí, esta vez yo rodeaba con ambos brazos a aquel fortachón que se había perdido en sí mismo.

Nuestro amor se había tornado en polos. La furia contra el amor, la venganza contra la confianza.

¿Qué hacer?

Tenía que aparentar que seguía siendo aquella chica que le es indiferente el engaño, como con Utakata, aquella chica que no se da cuenta, y tenía que ser aquella chica que lo podía mandar a chingar su madre, como con Kiba. Aquella chica llena de conocimiento como con Suigetsu…Así podría ser muchas chicas, la inocente, la madre, la protectora, la celosa, la ególatra, la indiferente, pero nunca sería suficiente, nunca le llegaría a su alcance, él no me amaba, solo amaba a aquella chica que soportaba su actitud, pero ella ya no estaba en mí.

Yo lo amaba, desquiciadamente, no podía co-existir, él era mi otra razón. Era mi simbiosis, éramos el nirvana estando juntos. Copulando, charlando, peleando, éramos un elixir.

—Te amo babe—Le dije, acariciando las cicatrices en su cabeza, observando los colores amarillentos y obscuros, sintiendo la delicadeza y fragilidad de su piel. Aspirando su aroma.

Muy en el fondo sabía lo que significaba esto, a donde nos llevaría…

—Vamos dentro—Le dije, observando la lluvia, él me tomó de la cintura y me elevo a sus hombros, como si recordara como éramos en un principio, ya no pude sentir esa felicidad, ya no hacía vibrar mi piel, ni siquiera el recuerdo, así que fingí divertirme, fingí amarlo como antes. Me arrojo suavemente al cojín de plumas, tomé el libro que él había dejado. Kawaki se dirigió a la cocina.

Mis ojos divagaron en las letras del jodido libro, y él se sentó al otro extremo, encendiendo su consola, luego volvió, se sentó en medio de mis piernas, mientras yo leía, él jugaba.

Recordé la primera vez que me puso una mano encima, me dije "No lo volverá a hacer" Cometió un error, él había dicho que no lo volvería a hacer, lo juró, deposite mi confianza en él, le creí, igual que las otras veces en que no estaba con otra, le creí, como alguien inteligente, como alguien que se enamora.

Las lágrimas dejaron de llegar al momento que me reventó el pómulo, ese día estaba dispuesta a dejarlo.

Fue más fácil dejar la heroína que dejarlo a él, fue más fácil abandonar muchas cosas que dejarlo a él, no podía, porque él necesitaba de mí como yo de él, así como la vida necesita la muerte y la muerte necesita la vida, es un largo proceso, pero finalmente una acaba con la otra o una inicia con la otra.

Una paradoja efímera, una paradoja con un final decisivo, un día lo éramos todo y el otro día no significaba nada.

Hubo un momento en que sus palabras habían perdido sentido, en que realmente había llegado al insigth, y me dije a mi misma que, necesitaba algo más. Fue cuando conocí a Utakata, y pensé, no dejaré a Kawaki, Utakata me dirá y será lo que Kawaki no es, él rellenará el vacío, pero salió…Igual, no me dio otro impulso para, dejarlo, es que, no podía, y ahora no puedo dejar a Utakata, porque él necesita de mí como yo necesito que sea aquella persona que me vea con esa inocencia, como si yo no hubiese sido corrompida con odio, con rencor, como si fuera ese ser que salve la vida de aquel que se le cruce enfrente, porque necesitaba esas fuerzas para sacar a Kawaki de su obscuridad.

Observe lentamente, como él, en su intento de ser discreto, se metía nuevamente la heroína. Agache la mirada al libro e ignoré la situación, sus besos eran de alguien más, su vida ni siquiera le pertenecía, y comenzó a jugar, como si en ese momento fuese la persona más feliz de la tierra, mis labios temblaron nuevamente, y lo abracé, depositando besos en todas partes de su rostro, pero él, estaba ensimismado en su maldito juego. Le di un pequeño empujón y cuando ganó, saltó lleno de felicidad a mis brazos, pero realmente no eran míos, él veía en mí a alguien que yo había dejado de ser, la había olvidado en aquella vieja carretera, con toda la dignidad, Kawaki surgía nuevamente, llenándome de besos, quitándome la ropa, desesperado por hacer algo.

—Tranquilo babe—Le dije, él estaba desesperado, que raro, daba gritos y saltos de alegría, como si esa maldita jeringa fuese todo su ser, todo lo que lo llenaba de alegría y felicidad.

—¡Ven nena!—Me dijo, entrando en mi sin ninguna consideración, como si fuese lo mejor en ese momento, colocó un cigarrillo en sus labios, y me observaba, arrojaba el humo, alzo ambas cejas, como si se le hubiese ocurrido una idea, y me reí con él, feliz.

Observe como se quitaba la ropa en el camino, y admiré cada musculo de su cuerpo, anonadada.

Le dio una patada a la radio vieja, se encendió sola. Comenzó a sonar una canción de cuna y luego no, guitarra o algo así…

Cerró cada cortina, y sonreí, cuando encendió las luces, cuando comenzaba a verme rara, negra, con manchas en el cuerpo, con fluidos corporales, de Kiba… Maldición.

Comencé a tocarme, antes de que él se diera cuenta—Te estas tardando—Susurré, pero él seguía apagando luces y encendiendo aquellas de colores que estaban en la habitación, sacó su tubo y le colocó agua, abrí más las piernas y metí más los dedos.

Esta historia termino, no existe…Lo que un día construimos se ha esfumado. Pareciera que es más fácil, dejarnos. Pero eres un fantasma conmigo caminando. No creas que no valió la pena, no creas que no eres importante. Al contrario, yo te amé con toda el alma. No creas que no valió la pena, no creas que lo perdimos, esto, que nos duele, aunque nos duele, es solo nuestro…Lo que construimos se acabó, fue solo nuestro. Lo que construimos se acabó, se lo lleva el viento…

Deje de masturbarme y me senté en las almohadas. Me dio la pipa y aspire el humo, luego él lo hizo y me miro, las luces cobraban sentido, nuevamente fumé.

¡YO NO APRENDÍ A DEJARTE IR! ¡Eras una apuesta de largo plazo! Lo que construimos, lo que construimos…

Mi memoria comenzó a actuar, o algo de la canción se repetía. Él me la metía todo y yo repetía, con gusto, todo lo que memorice

—No creas que no valió la pena, no creas que ajaja…aunque nos duele es solo nuestro. Lo que construimos se acabó, lo que construimos se acabó, fue solo nuestro…

Observe el techo, y las luces parpadeaban. Me gire de lado, y él se colocó detrás de mí, moviéndose, golpeándome, dándome nalgadas, pero esto era mejor, las luces, estaba cayendo con los colores envolviéndome, con los colores tocándome.

Se lo lleva el viento….se lo lleva el viento…

Esta historia término, no existe…

Lo que un día construimos se ha esfumado….

Pareciera que es más fácil….

Pero eres un fantasma conmigo…

Yo no aprendí a soltar amores…

Yo no aprendí a dejarte ir…

LO QUE CONSTRUIMOS, LO QUE CONSTRUIMOS…

Abrí los ojos y las luces parpadeaban. Con la radio encendida.

Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos, cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren. Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado, un día especial este once de marzo. Me tomas la mano y llegamos a un túnel, que apaga la luz…Te encuentro la cara, gracias a mis manos, me vuelvo valiente y te besó en los labios, dices que me quieres y yo te regalo, el ultimo soplo de mi corazón.

Observe la pequeña terquedad de él, al dormir abrazado de aquella pipa, y mi corazón se destrozaba. No podía sacarlo de ese maldito mundo, lleno de colores, lleno de sentidos. ¿Por qué mierda lo hacía? ¿Quería sentirse vivo?

¿Acaso yo no hacía que él se sintiera vivo? ¿Conmigo no era suficiente? ¿No tenía todo lo que quería al tenerme?

Le acaricié la mejilla, y con cuidado le quite la maldita pipa, quería romperla en ese momento, pero no podía. Se volteó hacia arriba y su rostro era la perfección, con esos pómulos delgados, gritando por un auxilio, adelgazando cada vez más, pidiendo que lo rescatara de ese infierno. ¿Y yo que podía hacer? ¿Engañarlo con otro para sentirme a mí misma?

No podía perderme tampoco, si yo me iba ¿Quién lo rescataría?

Me envolví en su camisa y observe el clima, el viento arrasaba con todo, igual que la lluvia, con las luces observe sus fluidos en mi abdomen, igual que los fluidos de Kiba en mis piernas, suspire.

Caminé nuevamente al lugar de inicio, observando a Kawaki. ¿Qué nos ha hecho nuestra relación?

Acaricié su abdomen, y observe su respiración. ¿Por qué se quedó dormido?

—Kawaki—Susurré con miedo, temiendo lo peor—¡Kawaki!—Lo moví de un lado a otro, pero no reaccionaba, las lágrimas regresaron a mí por obra de magia, temiendo lo peor, mis brazos perdieron fuerza y me deje caer encima de su cuerpo, no me podía mover, me paralizo el miedo de perderlo.

No estaba preparada para esto, cuando yo lloraba era un indicador de que algo malo iba a pasar, no quería que Kawaki terminara así, no lo quería perder.

—Babe—Susurro, levantándome—¿Por qué lloras?—Me limpió las lágrimas, me deje ir, como si me hubiesen dado una segunda oportunidad de él

—Es solo que…—No podía exteriorizar mis palabras, mi cuerpo se quedó frío, no podía ver su rostro, de lo única que estaba segura era de que no quería perderlo—No quiero que me dejes Aky, no me dejes nunca

Había utilizado "Aky" y mi memoria surgió algo inevitable, aquella ola de recuerdos me devoraba, aquellas veces en que fui feliz con él, en que fuimos felices. En la infancia, en la jodida infancia…

—Dijiste que no harías nada para lastimarme, que no serías igual que todos. ¿Por qué haces esto babe? ¿No me amas?

—Vas a empezar—Me empujo—¿Qué es toda esta mierda?—Dijo al ver las luces que él había puesto, se paró de ahí y pateo todas las cosas

¿Por qué no podía regresar el tiempo? ¿Por qué no lo pude disfrutar más?

Vi a Aky caminando, pateando cosas, objetos, pero en aquel entonces solo pateaba piedras. Observe a aquel niño de 7 años, sin un diente, maldiciendo y a mí, dándome risa, porque finalmente lo había hecho, a esa edad, yo estaba más corrompida que él y me alegraba saber, que él ya no podía reprimirme por mis malas palabras, que ahora estábamos a la altura.

—Desearía ser más grande y más fuerte—Tomó dos piedras del río, observe su comportamiento—para ponerle una golpiza al hijo de puta de Waraji y a tu padrastro

Me reí de su comentario, finalmente comenzamos a pensar igual.

—No es gracioso Hotary, me volveré fuerte y acabaré con él

Vi como encintaba las piedras al palo y comenzaba a levantarlas, como si fuesen pesas.

—¿Qué hay de tu hermano? ¿No hace nada por defenderte?

—Es un imbécil—Me comentó—No lo entiendo

¿Después de eso que? ¡Con todos esos músculos aun no puede terminar con su maldito pasado! No he podido cambiarlo después de todos mis intentos…

Le tape la boca con mi mano, estaba temblando, con una mano desate sus pantalones—¿Qué estás haciendo Hotaru?

Tomé su diminuto pene y comencé a acariciarlo, mientras él se retorcía, me intentaba quitar de encima, así que me arrodille y lo metí a mi boca, poco a poco se fue alargando.

—Hotaru, pero que haces—Dijo nervioso…Tomándome de los cabellos

La puerta se abrió y se escuchó una carcajada—¡Finalmente te salieron las bolas!—Me retiré lentamente y él se subió los pantalones rápido, las pisadas de su padre resonaron, tomó a Kawaki de la playera y a mí de los cabellos, a él lo sentó en la cama y le bajo los pantalones, a mí me ordeno que siguiera haciendo lo que hacía—Así es pequeña zorra, dile hijo, dile

—Muevete pequeña zorra—Menciono Kawaki, ante la felicitación de su padre. Waraji soltó la carcajada, me tomó de los cabellos e hizo que lo mirara, me arrancó la blusa

—Cuando tengas la verga bien parada, es momento de abrirle las piernas, anda, vamos, sé un maldito hombre ¡Chúpale las tetas! ¡Has algo!

Kawaki me observó, estaba temblando, haciéndome para atrás.

—Vamos engendro, no tengo todo tu tiempo, agárrala de los cabellos, si no lo haces te meteré la verga a ti y a ella, tengo suficiente para los dos

Kawaki se paró, él también tenía miedo, su padre lo empujó y cayó conmigo.

—Sabes que te quiero Hotary—Susurró, mis labios temblaron, yo lo había hecho para contrarrestar lo que me habían obligado a hacer, pero esto estaba saliendo peor…Me agarro con fuerza del brazo y me volteó

—Ponte en cuatro perra sucia, no tengo todo tu tiempo

—Vamos maldita—Me dijo Kawaki, subiendo mi falda, bajando mis calzones

—Ahí pendejo, ahí se mete

Escuche los pasos de su padre, y sentí como ponía su mano en mi trasero, solté un grito cuando metió su dedo en mí y quise avanzar, pero el padre de Kawaki me detuvo.

—No quiero hacerlo

—Te va a gustar, no seas pendejo

—No quiero

Lo obligaron…me la metió, su padre soltó una risa nuevamente y se sentó rápido a taparme la boca, mientras Kawaki me la metía y me la sacaba…

¿Cómo es que pude permitir eso? Trece años, dejando que él hiciera de mí lo que estuviese a su conveniencia.

—Tim, sabes que no le puedes hablar, es propiedad de Kawaki

Vi como aquel chico se alejaba de mí rápidamente, y me agache.

—Hotaru—Observe a las risueñas niñas, pensando que esta vez me invitarían a jugar—Salúdame a Kawaki, ayer me besó

Me agache, concentrándome en mi pan con mantequilla…Ellos no se acercaban a mí por miedo a Kawaki y ellas no se acercaban a mí porque era una pendeja. Una maldita cornuda.

—Claro, hoy cuando me lo esté cogiendo le daré tus saludos—Les respondí, cansada de que no me invitaran a jugar, cansada de que me avergonzaran

¿Cómo a él no le pude interesar? Yo estuve con él desde siempre, ¿Cómo es que me puede hacer esto?

Se supone que soy la persona que él deberá amar más, nos conocemos desde niños, nos conocemos desde siempre, en las buenas y en las malas. ¿Cómo puedes hacerle tanto daño a una persona que lo único que hace es hacerte feliz?

Me acomodé en la alfombra, observándolo, como acomodaba todo, como salía su maldito TOC. Ordenando cosas, por color, por tamaño y por forma, como nuevamente limpiaba su desorden.

—Babe…

—¿Qué quieres Hotaru?

—¿Tú me amas?

No me respondió.

—Babe…¿Me amas?

—Si Hotaru

—¿Si qué?

—No estoy para bromas

—¿Por qué soy la persona que más te ama en este mundo? ¿Por qué no me puedes corresponder babe? ¿No me amas tanto como yo te amo?

El timbre sonó, Kawaki soltó una maldición y arrojo las cosas que tenía, enojado. Observe lo que había tirado, eran cartas que le había hecho.

—Kawaki

Él me miro, y antes de decir algo, alguien más dijo su nombre, lo grito y luego toco la ventana—Kawaki, soy Sarada, sé que es tarde pero…

—Si le abres, te dejaré…escúchame bien hijo de puta, te voy a dejar

No me hizo caso y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Hola, buenas noches, sé que es un poco tarde pero mi auto se averió a unas cuadras, mi teléfono no tiene batería, quería saber si podrías prestarme un cargador. ¿Dónde lo tienes?

Dijo caminando de un lado a otro.

—Solo, es para llamar al idiota de mi hermano, se olvidó de decirme que había descompuesto mi auto

Caminó a la otra habitación—Busca en los cajones

Sus pasos resonaron acá, me amenazo con un dedo, de quedarme quieta, de no decir nada, lo mire furiosa. ¿Cómo quiere que este tolerando esto? Comencé a vestirme.

¿Quién era esa? Tomé mis botas, ese jodido pretexto ya lo conocía, lo más probable es que estuvieran cogiendo en la otra habitación.

Forcejee un poco, sabía que el maldito estaba agarrando la puerta

—¿Qué fue eso?—Pregunto la maldita perra, y abrió la puerta antes de que comenzara a golpearla

—Su hermana—Le respondí a secas

—Mucho gusto—Caminó hacía a mí y me estrecho la mano, tomándola sin permiso, apretándola sin permiso, moviéndola sin permiso—Mi nombre es Sarada, somos compañeros en el trabajo, es solo que mi auto me dejo morir con estas lluvias

—Suele pasar—Le dije

—Ustedes dos no se parecen en nada—Comentó divertida

—¿Es gracioso que seamos hijos de diferentes padres?—La gracia se le cortó

—Disculpa a mi hermana, tuvo un día pesado, ella ya se iba

Observe a aquel hijo de puta con la boca abierta—Pasaré a tu baño—Le dijo a Kawaki—Fue un gusto

—Vamos a ver—Le dije, entre dientes—si ella te aguanta lo mismo que yo

—Sabes que tú eres mía—Me susurró

—Sabes que esa maldita puta te importa más, así que si no me dejas ir en este momento y me buscas en las siguientes semanas, le destruiré la vida a aquella maldita

Discretamente tomé las llaves de su coche y me di media vuelta, dándole una última escupida a aquel malnacido.

Me recargué en la puerta y quise escuchar parte de su conversación, al menos la maldita no mintió sobre la lluvia. Escuche, después de años la risa de Kawaki y me sumergí en un maldito mundo del que ya no era parte, Kawaki compartía momentos con ella, Kawaki reía con ella pero no conmigo.

Mis ojos nuevamente estaban calientes, respiré profundo y me dirigía buscar el auto de aquella incompetente, pero me di cuenta que lo que había tomado eran las llaves que le había obsequiado al maldito de Kawaki, llaves con mi nombre para que las utilizara en un jodido collar de oro que le di. Las tomé fuerte y maldije, mientras las arrojaba a un jodido rincón.

Me abrace a mí misma, y me dirigí a aquella casa olvidada en la que Deidara tenía sus pinturas. Tomé el maldito pincel y comencé a deslizarlo en todas las paredes.

—¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado?

Yo sabía que él estaba ahí.

—Creo que alguien me ha votado y mi corazón se rompió

—Tú corazón aún no se ha roto si es que piensas regresar con él

—¡Yo pienso regresar con él, pero él no piensa regresar conmigo!

Comencé a embarrarme las manos de pegamento y diamantina, y a embarrarlo en toda la pared, desahogándome

—Es una mierda Dei ¿Cómo puedes estar con alguien toda la vida? Sabes que él me acompañó, nos criamos juntos, crecimos juntos, como pudo desecharme

—Solo…eras su alivio, no significa que realmente te quiso idiota, solo fuiste su maldito objeto ¿Por qué te lo tomas personal?

—¡Porque hijo de puta, estuve con él cuando me necesito! ¡LE PERDONE SUS GOLPES! ¡HICE DE TODO PARA QUE ESTUVIESE FELIZ Y A ÉL NO LE…NO FUE SUFICIENTE PARA ÉL! Y LLEGA ELLA ¿Con ella no es una mierda la vida? Con ella se ríe maldita sea, y… ¡NO ME DUELE! Pero

—Deja de hacerte la fuerte, ¿Por qué tus manos dicen otra cosa?

—¿Por qué te estas comportando de esta manera? ¿No que eras muy hijo de puta?

—Deja de joderme Hotaru

—¿Acaso te peleaste con el puto de tu novio?

—No es mi novio—Respondió, enojado

—Bueno, es lo que quisieras, ha vestido muy elegante últimamente, ¿De dónde crees que lo ha sacado?

Le dije, metiendo cizaña

—¿Crees que alguien más se lo esté cogiendo? Le meta la verga por el culote que tiene

Me ofreció una cerveza, la arroje a la pintura y nuevamente comencé a pintar.

—¿Qué se siente estar en donde tu estas?

—Es un jodido desastre, yo nunca he sido la segunda. Quiero ser la musa de alguien ¿Sabes? Nadie verá mi verdadero ser, nadie se empeña en hacerlo y yo no pierdo mi tiempo demostrándolo, no tendría sentido, mostrarse como tal para que al final te arrojen al rincón, que te hagan parte de una maldita multitud efímera, eres una pieza fugaz en sus aburridos mundos

—Creía que ya tenías a un hijo de puta con que divertirte, según te veía así

—Sí, lo tengo, pero… ¿Por qué los que tienen reputación de cabrones con una mujer no lo son? Hasta parece que las eligen, a las que sí y con las que no; ¿Cómo es que consideran a una mujer especial? ¿Por qué para algunos lo eres y para otros no?

Y eso es lo que dibujaba, "La duda" Algo que siempre viviría atormentándote, durmiendo contigo, comiendo contigo, estando desde el momento que naces, pronunciada de la boca de tus padres, persiguiéndote en una carrera sin fin.

—Vamos a una fiesta, necesito una con desesperación

—¿Ahora a que chica te vas a tirar por el culo?

—Eso no te concierne

—Bien, iré contigo, no tengo nada que hacer

Me tomó del brazo y salimos juntos, bajo aquella lluvia devastadora, caminamos hasta su casa y entre, arrojando los zapatos, mire cada rincón, bañado en destellos dorados, el jodido hijo de puta sabía domesticar a la gente, sabía enredarla, y atacarla sin piedad, así es como logro sus millones, un maldito niño consentido, sin oficio, sin dignidad, sin ningún rumbo.

—¿Cómo van las cosas con tu hijo?—Le pregunte

—Espero que este muerto

—Sí, yo también, bueno pensándolo bien no, si se muere, quizá Utakata sienta remordimiento por aquella inútil y la vaya a ver, igual que a la pendeja de su hermana, ella sabe mucho de mí, no me haría daño que le hicieran una visita

—Tus engaños no funcionan conmigo corazón

—¿Quieres que me ponga un pito de plástico y finja tener un gusto "armónico"? Lo último que dijo fue que se cogió a tu hermana, y que su vagina aprieta más fuerte que tus nalgas

—Es un imbécil

—Vaya, vaya, he descubierto que asumes tu rol de mujer. Saliste más pasiva que la Itachi

—Itachi no es—Negó antes de hablar—Eso no te concierne

—Deidara. ¿Alguna vez has pensado en todo lo que has hecho?

—Posiblemente

—Has encontrado ¿Remordimiento o querer hacer las cosas de otra forma?

—He pensado en cambiar, si eso es a lo que te refieres. Pero entre más sabes, más amargo te es el sabor de las cosas, nadie lo comprenderá. ¿Cómo puedes actuar en el mundo donde suicidarse se torna en un acto de ayuda? Es un acto artístico, efímero, los momentos de éxtasis en donde te llega la mayor idea posible, nadie puede entenderlo, es como encender una enorme llama, algo te dice que lo hagas, pero nuevamente alguien te dice que lo apagues, tienes que luchar contra esas fuerzas, y desatas una tercera, que hacer que no veas el punto medio, le partes la madre a las dos y bummm el arte entre lo bueno, lo malo, lo real y lo ideal, un éxtasis entero, una metamorfosis divina. Conocí a una chica y creo que me ha cambiado el pensamiento, Guren, con su taller de cristal y el arte que ella hace

—He escuchado de ella, ha ido al manicomio como quince veces, la gente dice que intenta suicidarse y duerme en una cama llena de vidrios

—La gente no entiende, la gente dice que está loca, pero los que no comprenden son ellos, viven en una realidad diferente, nadie lo puede ver con estos ojos; Si trabajas con vidrio te tienes que cortar, si trabajas con fuego te tienes que quemar; ¿Acaso no es sencillo aprender eso? Estar en la línea media arriesgándolo todo, no solo son conceptos de ganar o perder, es que son ambos, deja que el flujo de energía recorra tu cuerpo, ganar y perder al mismo tiempo. Hotaru, tienes el universo entero en tu mente, pero no puedes dejarlo salir, te tienen anclada, eres esclava de lo que quieres y lo que verdaderamente eres

—No es verdad

—Lo es

—No es verdad

—Si te lo digo yo es porque meramente cierto, cariño, tienes un problema, deja fluir todo lo que está dentro de ti, deja que te consuma la maldad para que después te consuma el arrepentimiento. Has cogido con medio mundo, pero a él no le afecta, sabe que siempre vuelves a él, él sabe que tú ya no volverás, te dejo ir. Es tiempo de que lo dejes ir…

Me mostró un vestido rojo, lleno de escote, lleno de brillo, descubierto de la pierna, descubierto del busto.

—Es tiempo de que él sepa, quién eres realmente…

Tomé la brocha y la sumergía en la gama de colores, llenando mis ojos de tinta, sombra negra, sombra con brillos, mi cara era el lienzo, yo tenía el poder sobre ella, yo tenía el poder de mostrar mi dolor, tenía el poder de decidir que tanto me afectaba, mis impulsos no podía seguir reteniéndolos bajo la manga, sabía que este sería el final.

Las lágrimas emanaban, dejando un camino luminoso por todo mi rostro, recordé la lluvia de colores hace unas horas, los fugaces colores que me avisaban de un gran cambio. ¿Cómo podría despedirme de aquel niño? Corríamos en las praderas, pescábamos animales, arrojábamos animales al agua, trepábamos árboles.

Éramos inútiles, inútilmente felices cuando estábamos juntos, ¿Desde cuándo empezó a esfumarse esa felicidad?

Miraba mis ojos y lo único que veía era alguien frente al espejo, no era yo, me sentía un hueco en una maldita galaxia, succionando todo lo bello que se encontraba, arrojando mierda por el trasero, pero siempre que hacía eso había alguien que estaba a mi lado, y de solo recordar como soltaba su maldita risa, la risa que a mí me dedicó años atrás, la risa que encontró conmigo ahora la encontraba al lado de alguien más.

La detestaba, porque realmente tenía derecho, ella no sabe todo lo que pase con él, ella no sabe todo lo que sufrimos y pudimos superar, ella ni siquiera tiene ese derecho de venir y poseerlo, ella es una maldita perra que no tiene derecho a venir a destruirnos, estoy luchando contra él desde hace años, no puede venir y derribar todo lo que habíamos construido y él no puedo arrojarlo así como así por la borla. Lo deshecha sin importarle como me sienta, lo destruye sin preguntarme si me importa, rompe mi trabajo de una vida; Deje mis problemas atrás por solucionar los de él, le hice la vida de la mierda a los demás para demostrarle a él que no era diferente por tener un padre así, que tener problemas no estaba mal, se lo demostré, que le sería fiel a pesar que estuviésemos enojados ya que estaría con él a pesar de que él estuviera con otras.

Yo sé que él está perdido y yo quiero ayudarlo, pero no me deja, es como si ya no me quisiera en su vida porque llego alguien más. Yo lo estaba ayudando y todo iba tan bien hasta que llego ella, lo estaba haciendo cambiar, hasta el punto que dejara su jodido empleo y lo cambiara por uno normal, hasta el punto de que su maldito consumo aumentara debido a que no podía tenerla, pero estaba ahí para que él desquitara esa rabia, para que él se diera cuenta de que maldita sea ¡Él me tenía a sus pies!

Terminé, finalmente. Deidara admiro, como si él me hubiese dado el impulso de hacer esto, porque él sabía lo que haría. Tomé la bolsa que me tendió y me coloque el vestido, desnudándome frente a él, me acomodo el cabello mojado y me tomó del brazo, vestido, elegante, yendo a otro lado, llevándome a la despedida, a mi grandioso acto final.

Cerré los ojos, negándome el repugnante placer de sentir lo que no era, concordando con los otros, afinando las relaciones paradójicas, chocando las copas deseándonos el mal, y los abrí en el momento exacto donde debería estar.

Encima del padrastro de Kawaki "Waraji"

—"Muévete perra sucia"

Me grito, mientras levantaba su pelvis y yo gritaba con emergente éxtasis el placer de tener su verga dentro de mí. Moviendo las tetas, rasguñándolo de la misma forma en que lo hacía con Kawaki, maldije en el momento en que las lágrimas comenzaron a salirme, porque él me odiaría por acostarme con su padre, porque este era el acto suicida más importante en la vida, era una completa revelación, la manifestación de la muerte anunciada, no me matará, pero matará algo dentro de mí y sobreviviré…

Siempre lo he hecho.


	22. Algunos cambios (Temari)

**Hey, me iba muy bien antes de conocerte**

 **Bebí demasiado y eso es un problema,**

 **Pero estoy bien**

 **Hey, dile a tus amigos**

 **Que fue un placer conocerlos**

 **Pero espero nunca verlos de nuevo**

 **Sé que esto te rompe el corazón**

 **Me mudé a la ciudad en un coche arruinado y**

 **En cuatro años no hubo llamadas**

 **Ahora estás luciendo bonita**

 **En un bar de hotel y no puedo detenerme**

 **No, no puedo detenerme**

 **Así que, nena tira de mí**

 **En el asiento trasero de tu Rover**

 **Que sé que no puedes pagar**

 **Morderé ese tatuaje en tu hombro**

 **Tiraré de las sábanas desde las esquinas**

 **Del colchón que robaste**

 **Al compañero de cuarto que tenías en Boulder**

 **Nunca envejeceremos**

Observé el dulce giro de su muñeca, y el "clic" al pasar la tarjeta, mis compras habían finalizado.

Le arrebate la bolsa de sus sucias manos y emprendí la marcha, majestuosa, orgullosa, en cuanto me abrieron la puerta del coche desgarre con énfasis aquellas bolsas, y coloque el anillo sobre mi dedo, estire la mano y le tomé una fotografía, ansiosa de ver que comentaban las perras codiciosas de mis amigas.

Ignoré el mensaje de Shikamaru, quien me avisaba que había salido a conocer los lugares nuevamente. Suspiré, resignada, ese hombre no tenía remedio.

—¿A dónde nos dirigimos señorita?—Me pregunto, le di una sonrisa a Kiba

—A la escuela tonto, ¿A dónde más? —Asintió, observe a Kiba, detrás de aquellos lentes, no se miraba tan mal—¿Por qué dices que te despidieron?

Se sacó de onda. —Bueno, yo, necesitaba un empleó para llenar el currículum, al menos que cubra seis meses manejando, y bueno, como estudio y trabajo, creo que este empleó se me facilito, más con una persona como usted, que también estudia y no necesita muchos movimientos

Le dedique una sonrisa indiferente, realmente me daba igual, pero su voz me resultaba agradable.

—¿No es porque estas corto de dinero?

Kiba negó rotundamente. Llevaba trabajando dos días conmigo.

—¿Mi padre te ofreció el trabajo?

—Claro señorita

—¿No intentarás coquetear conmigo cierto? —Soltó una risa que logre captar—¿Qué? ¿Acaso no estoy bonita?

—Con todo el respeto, señorita, usted esta hermosa, pero no, no intentaré coquetear con usted

—Pero me has dicho hermosa

—Es porque no quiero perder el empleo, necesito conducir durante seis meses y sinceramente, sus hermanos me dan miedo

Abrí la boca, solo me idolatraba por miedo a perder un empleó que no necesitaba.

—Además, tengo esposa

—¿¡Tienes esposa!?—Dije, archí súper sorprendida, o sea, como estuvo eso, no lo vi venir

—Es unión libre señorita, pero tenemos dos hijos. Está en la misma escuela que usted

—¿Realmente? ¿En qué facultad? ¿La conozco?

—Hinata, su nombre es Hinata

Arrugue la nariz, y me enfoque en el celular, la Hyuga, prima de Neji sabroso Hyuga—¿La mojigata esa? ¿Y qué le viste?

Kiba se quedó callado durante unos segundos—Disculpe señorita, pero, eso sería decirle información confidencial, apenas llevó dos días trabajando con usted

—¿Me estás diciendo chismosa, Kiba?

—No, no quise decir eso

—Pero lo quisiste dar a entender

—Si

Me quede boquiabierta, realmente impactada, mi empleado me dice chismosa.

—No se nota que no quieres perder el empleo

Kiba puso una sonrisa, y siguió conduciendo.

Este día había hablado más tiempo con un empleado, significaba que estaba avanzando. Punto para Temmy, así que chúpame my pussy Shikamaru, puedo ser agradable si me lo propongo.

—Kiba

—Mmm—Me dijo

—Se dice "Mande usted my lady"

—Sí, ¿Qué quiere?

Resople, cansada—Me defenderás de aquel que me quiera hacer daño—Asintió, sin decir una palabra—¿Irás de compras esta tarde conmigo?

—Es parte de mis practicas señorita

Como lo suponía. Necesitaba hacerle saber que la que tenía el poder y los ovarios aquí, era yo. Obviamente no era como los otros empleados de mí padre, tenía un aire arrogante, tomé el teléfono, y observé mi peinado, mi cabello amarillento estaba bien peinado, y vi como Kiba miraba de reojo, así como yo lo miraba a él.

—¿Adicta a las selfis?

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué tenía eso de malo? A demás no estaba haciendo eso, él teléfono estaba bloqueado, él que iba a saber. Puso boca de pato, eso era taaaaaaaaan de retrasados.

—Hashtag, te ignoro—Le comenté

—Hastash selfi ignorando a mi chofi, hastash jaja very funny

¡Igualado! ¿Qué se cree? Es un empleado, es un simple empleado. ¿Por qué mi poder no hace que tiemble? En un abrir y cerrar de ojos él puede estar trabajando en otro lugar, además ¿Qué paso con lo de señorita?

—¿Crees que tomarse fotos es de idiotas?

—Creo que es una pérdida de tiempo, te ves guapa, es mejor que te lo digan en persona a que te lo digan detrás de un celular. ¿Cómo vas a saber que es cierto? Tengo una prima, esta obesa, pero recibe miles de comentarios de sus amigas que se ve linda, y le digo oye, eso no cuenta si alguien no te lo dice en persona, entonces ella…

—Si bueno, yo, no estoy gorda, además no soy tu prima, no me compares

—Ni mi comparis—Me arremedó—Debería tener modales señorita

—Y tú cerrar la boca ¿Dónde te apago? Hash…

—Tag emoji ojos en blanco—Terminó la frase, pero que idiota, al fin llegamos a la escuela, espere a que me abriera la puerta, lo observé hasta que deposite la presión en él, así lo hizo, baje la ventana, para que al menos tuviera que subirla.

Y vi cómo se desviaba con aquel rubio idiota. De lejos observe a Sasuke Uchiha, venía con ellos, intente sonreírle, que me viera, que al fin me hablara. Y escuche la conversación.

—¡Ey hermano, hace cuanto no te veía! ¿Qué has hecho de tu vida?

—Trabajando, obviamente, mis hijos no estarán con hambre como solíamos estarlo ¿Recuerdas?

—Hombre, no sabía que tenías hijos, Kiba, felicidades. Por cierto, Sasuke él es Kiba, viceversa

Vi como mi chofer estrechaba las manos con mi crush, desearía estar en su jodido lugar. Me puse las gafas, para disimular y fingí pintarme un poco más, para que no pareciese que mi chofer me dejó plantada.

—Pero ¡qué haces aquí! Pensé que, jeje, que estudiabas en una escuela más pro

—Sí, pero cumplo con las horas de mis prácticas, oye, por cierto, aprovechando que estoy por aquí, ¿Por qué no me das el recorrido por el campus? Escuche que alguien está muy cerca de mi esposa, quiero saber quién es

—¡Joder! Hasta esposa tienes, desgraciado, ¿Quién fue la desafortunada? —Pregunto el tonto presidente estudiantil

—Naaa, no la has de conocer

—¿Desde cuándo se conocen? —Pregunto Sasuke, su voz era miel en mi té amargo

—Desde hace unas cuantas décadas, no te pongas celoso—Le comentó el idiota de mi chofer, pero con que falta de respeto se dirigía a las personas

—Yo siempre estuve celoso de este imbécil, Kiba siempre fue mejor que yo en todo, y míralo, triunfando en la vida, estoy orgulloso de ti

—Naruto, todos son mejor que tú en todo—Comentó Sasuke

Aprovechando la oportunidad, carraspee—¡La puerta no se abrirá sola!—Le dije, demostrándole a Sasuke lo empoderada que era, la voz que tenía y la capacidad de mandar a los demás, como toda una reina, así como le gustaban a él, así que esta vez, sería la primera de muchas en que él me volteara a ver, me uní a clubs estúpidos solo porque habían dicho que él iba a estar, a los cuales nunca fue, trabaje e intenté simpatizar con aquel rubio porque era su mejor amigo, posiblemente le llegó a hablar de mí, además, también era amigo de mi hermano, tenía que hablarle de mí en cualquier momento

—Tengo trabajo que hacer, fue un gusto verte, quizá iremos de cacería en otro momento

—Cualquiera que se meta contigo, se meterá conmigo—Le dijo Naruto—Lo tuyo es mío y lo mío es tuyo—Sasuke codeó al imbécil, y Kiba se dirigió a abrirme la puerta

—Oye—Kiba se giró hacia Sasuke, abriéndome la puerta—Esa se llama manija, por si no sabías

Abrí la boca, y vi como Sasuke dio media vuelta, Kiba tomó mi mano—Realmente no quiso decir eso—Me aclaró—Si su padre me está pagando es porque tengo que hacer esto

—Cállate, Sasuke Uchiha me habló—Le dije, coloqué ambas manos en sus hombros y lo miré—Él se dirigió a mí

Observé el panorama, y decidí caminar y reponerme, salir de mis ensoñaciones.

—Vienes por mí a la misma hora, ni un minuto más

—Sí, señorita

Caminé, como si estuviese en una jodida pasarela. ¿Cómo mierda es que terminé en una escuela pública? Por la simple razón de que Sasuke Uchiha terminó en una. Dejé mi carrera en artes plásticas contemporáneas para entrar a las jodidas TICS, donde conocí a Shikamaru, la luz de mis ojos. Pero siendo realistas, él está fuera del país, con una mujer y yo, estoy aquí, es como si estuviese soltera.

Me bajé un poco el vestido y verifiqué que las correas de los tacones no estuviesen sueltas, así que volví a caminar como diosa.

Entre a la maldita aula, y me quite los lentes.

—Hola amigui—Me dijo, besándome ambas mejillas sin tocarlas

—Bonjour—Le dije, ella me miro agradecida por una nueva palabra a su vocabulario, a veces, la idiota de Kin me sacaba de quicio, extrañaba ver a la idiota de Matty al lado de mí, pero se tuvo que cambiar de salón para evitar mis reprimendas, fue poco considerada andar de zorra con el hermano de aquella idiota chismosa, aunque no niego que Utakata sea todo un sueño

—¿Sabes quién fue grosero conmigo esta mañana? ¡Sasuke Uchiha! Obviamente llegué muy tranquila, y mi chofer se puso a hablar, muy campante, entonces Sasuke Uchiha se dirigió a mí, o sea que alguien le diga quién soy, ¿Quién le da el derecho a hablarme?

—Tienes razón amiga, ya ves con la igualada vulgar que fue su novia, tan vulgar ella, malhablada

—No te hagas la hipócrita, escuche que te metiste con su hermano

—Sí y que oso, pensé que era diferente, ya sabes, adaptarme y así, pero finalmente lo terminé, o sea, amiguis, ¿Andar yo con alguien así? Que locura

Entorné los ojos, e ignoré a Kin, a veces era tan cansado escucharla.

—Qué bonito vestido

—¿Verdad que sí? —Me dirigí hacia ella con una sonrisa—Es de gamuza

—Lo sé, que hermoso, yo usaría ese vestido para salir, no para venir a la escuela—No sabía cómo tomarme su comentario, así que me lo tomé con un insulto

—Tengo más cariño, obviamente no los traería a la escuela los más costosos.—Entorné los ojos, dando como finalizada su conversación

Me llego una notificación y abrí el mensaje por error, osh, nuevamente alguien me había enviado un mensaje. ¿Quién se cree? ¿Acaso mi foto no es suficiente para que se den cuenta que no tengo la intención de hablar con alguien?

*Hola* decía, lo deje en visto, odio dejar en visto a alguien, después en las fiestas me lo echan en cara los igualados. *Sigues igual, no has cambiado*

Enviaron el mensaje, una oleada de recuerdos me había invadido. Sentía que alguien me vigilaba…

Su nombre se me vino a la mente de inmediato, y el corazón me vibraba, dentro de mí comencé a sentir un aire familiar, un aire frío, lentamente los recuerdos y las sensaciones me fueron llenando.

Tomé el espejo de mi bolso y observe mi rostro, a comparación de hace algunos años era diferente, había maquillaje en mi rostro, había señales de cuidado en mi piel, no había una arruga, no había una deformación, mi ceja no estaba desarreglada, como anteriormente lo había estado, ni mi cabello era rebelde, crispado, bofo, había cambiado físicamente, como se atrevía a decir que seguía igual, mi ropa cambio, deje crecer mi cabello, ahora uso flequillo, ahora soy diferente. ¿Cómo se atreve a decirme que sigo igual?

Sentí los nervios, estremeciéndome de un lado a otro.

—¿Estas bien Temari?

Observe con odio a quien me haya llamado, distrayéndome de las emociones que fluían dentro de mí.

—Que te importa

Le respondí, a quien quiera que fuese, odiaba a todos en este momento y apenas comenzaban las clases.

—Temari—Observe a quien quiera que me hablara—La alarma de incendios

Inmediatamente, los salones comenzaron a arrojar agua del techo, todos, obviamente cubrían sus celulares, los cuadernos, los libros.

—¿Qué mierda le pasa a esta escuela?

Alcance a decir, tomé mis cosas y comencé a caminar al maldito punto de reunión, empapándonos, el maldito vestido se me pegaba y de seguro todos iban como idiotas viendo mis malditas piernas, procuraba no resbalarme, no caerme, mis dientes rechinaban de coraje. Alguien me tomo del brazo y se engancho en mí.

—Matty, a que no adivinas que

—Acabo de recibir un mensaje Temm—La observe con cuidado—Yagura se está disculpando conmigo por lo que le hice, ¿Qué se supone que deba decirle?

—Matty—Suspiré, sabía que le dolía, él la había cuidado ejemplarmente, él…

—No quiero causarle daño, no lo amo, no lo quiero, no le puedo corresponder, Temm por favor, has que se aleje, has que se vaya lejos

—Matty, sabes que no puedo hacer eso

—Eres una artista, encontraras la manera de decírselo, una nota, una historia, una pintura

—Matty…

—No puedo hacer que siga tras de mí, a mí no me importa, tienes que conseguirle a alguien más, hay una fiesta esta noche, le pediré que vaya, y tienes que ir, y tienes que conseguirle a alguien lo suficientemente buena para él, me han invitado, Utakata, me dio la invitación como muestra de apoyo, pero obviamente no iré, realmente no me interesa…

Se quedó ida, como solía hacerlo, observe con sumo cuidado sus movimientos, expresiones faciales, como si ella viera algo más que yo ignoraba, que todos ignorábamos, memorice esa expresión, intentaba e intentaba plasmarla en los malditos dibujos, pero no podía, no lo lograba, no podía sentir lo que sentía Matty, era imposible, ella, esta maldita chica cambiaba constantemente, era como si sus ojos cambiaran de color, pero realmente no lo hacían, en un momento podías hablar con esta chica tranquilamente e inmediatamente, de un segundo a otro, Matty ya no era Matty, ella desaparecía por completo, se perdía en sus pensamientos, ignoraba sutilmente a la gente, se concentraba en ella y era inalcanzable.

No sabías donde aparecería Matty, en aquellas colinas verdes, en aquel cielo despejado, dentro de aquella tormenta, detrás de las malditas cumbres que se llevan todo de aquella mujer que solíamos conocer, la depresión acababa con ella lentamente, nadie había lanzado aquel estimulo que la hiciera reaccionar, una canción, un beso, un buen sexo, un cigarrillo, no había nada.

A Matty era a la que yo quería más, sin importarme que aquella puta de Sari fuese su mejor amiga, Matty era como, alguien especial que nunca más volverías a conocer, Sari era una perra aprovechada, me valía que estuviese con mi hermano, lo era…

Matty era de aquellas personas que se callaban las cosas por no hacerte sentir mal, en cambio, la perra de Sari era una desconsiderada, una maldita hocicona, no pensaba dos veces, ella te apuñalaba por la espalda, ella te mantenía en una constante, te tenía sobre la espada y la pared, no en medio, no, te tenía sobre…

Sabía que finalmente yo era así, el pez por la boca moría, todo el veneno que lanzaba era lo que me caracterizaba, todos nos proyectamos y nos introyectamos en algún punto de nuestra vida, no conociendo nuestro ser, lo que hacía para evitar eso, era demostrar con cosas que no era, el dinero, el vocabulario, la pintura, no era buena pintando, nadie entendía las líneas, los puntos, los garabatos que hacía, solo yo y con eso me bastaba porque ahí podría ser yo misma sin juzgarme, así como juzgaba a los demás. Invertía dinero en mi imagen, me maquillaba correctamente, comenzaba a comportarme obsesivamente, comenzaba a llamar la atención, quería ser diferente a como era antes, antes no me interesaba nada, ahora me preocupo por todo.

—Bien Matty

Susurre y la acompañe durante todo este maldito simulacro de incendio. Joder, era casi creíble esta porquería, de no ser, porque todos ellos iban caminando, alguien soltó unas cuantas palabras como muestra de que debemos interesarnos, allá estaba aquel rubio idiota, Naruto, preparándose para hablar nuevamente, para ser la voz de todos nosotros, realmente no hacía nada, nadie se quejaba, él solo decidía por todos lo que estaba bien y lo que no. Se movía en muchas direcciones y muchas veces no lograba nada, a veces lo conseguía, otras veces no, era muy estúpido como para darse cuenta que todo lo mueve el dinero.

¿Por qué nadie hablaba sobre lo desastroso que era estar en la escuela?

Se subían ahí y hablaban maravillas de las facultades en donde se encontraban, teníamos que ser alguien en la maldita vida, pero yo ya me consideraba existente. ¿Acaso un título te tiene que denominar? ¿Un título ya le dice al mundo que estas en una categoría y tienes ciertas características?

Considero que la escuela es una pérdida de tiempo, tú puedes forjar tu camino y tu conocimiento con los libros, tienes internet para resolver las dudas, e incluso si eres sociable podrías conseguir el número de algún master en eso, y bum, ya tienes la vida realizada. En vez de venir a trabajar en equipo, con gente que no comprende tus pensamientos.

La escuela es lo más horrible, además de las tartas recién horneadas de tareas que te dejan como postre del día los profesores, tienes que soportar a los idiotas, tienes que lidiar con ellos y darte cuenta que esta gente va a estar moviendo al maldito mundo creado por los mismos idiotas tiempo atrás. Mi padre dice que aprendió de la gente y los libros, claramente, tiene futuro en mí porque dice que tengo carisma, pero tengo la misma actitud pesimista que él, todos sus hijos, además soy la mayor, pone más énfasis en mí y un maldito hijo superdotado, tiene 16 años y va en el mismo año que yo, que tengo 21. Es una pena, lástima que Gaara se enfoque más en cosas de astronautas, espaciales, vida submarina y todas esas cosas locas que hacen los ecologistas, haciendo campañas contra la contaminación, el fraking y cosas hippies y Kankuro, bueno, él, sigue a Gaara por la mariguana.

Dieron, por finalizadas las clases, debido a que arruinaron, por su chistecito, la mayoría de los trabajos, genial, lo que faltaba.

Pensé en llamar a Kiba, para que pasara a recogerme, pero, me contuve.

—¿Nos vamos Temari?—Me pregunto Sari, la observe, ahora sabía porque no lo había llamado

—Creo que visitaré a Yukata, iré caminando ¿Quieres venir?

Hizo una cara de repugnancia, y continúo el camino. Ella quería todo a la mano, si veía que era la única que traía chofer, se intentaba colar conmigo, era un estorbo, a pesar de que era mi "amiga", era una piedra en mi camino.

Suspiré y tomé mis cosas, salí de la jodida escuela y caminé unas calles al hospital, el sol se estaba metiendo, solo esperaba que no lloviera, pensé en mandarle mensaje a Kiba, pero recordé, que él también estudiaba, o algo así menciono, no quise molestarlo, antes de entrar al hospital, intente arreglar mi cabello y me retoque el maquillaje, entre y me registre.

—Sé que no es hora de visita, pero, tengo muy poco tiempo para ver a mi amiga antes de viajar. —Mentí—¿Cree usted que pueda entrar?

—Por supuesto señorita, permítame unos momentos

—Disculpe—Alguien se acercó—Llevamos dos horas esperando a que nos dejen entrar, pero ella llega y la dejan pasar inmediatamente. ¿Qué clase de servicio es este?

Obviamente, ambas la ignoramos.

—Por aquí señorita, puede esperar un momento, la consultaremos enseguida

La otra, se quedó maldiciendo, obviamente a nadie le dejarían entrar con esa pinta, un pants deportivo, gastado, y una blusa llena de pintura.

Me indico con el dedo que puerta era, y se retiró, no sabía si tocar o esperarme. ´

Tuve miedo de entrar, era la primera vez que venía a verla, y esta vez era porque quería, quería verla.

Todos decían que había sufrido un accidente con su padre, pero la otra parte decía que había sido culpa de Deidara, y la otra parte culpaba a Utakata.

Abrí la puerta y vi a Toneri arriba de Yukata.

—Lamento interrumpir—Dije a punto de cerrar la puerta

—No, él ya se iba a la verga—Respondió Yukata, me quede sorprendida, ella no era esa clase de chicas que maldecían, o decía eso, no decía cosas hirientes a las personas, ella era tan buena como Matty…

Toneri, se levantó, avergonzado obviamente, o no, vi como Yukata lo miraba con desprecio.

—¡MUEVETE!

Hasta yo me sorprendí, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo con mis ojos.

—¿Le vas a pasar o solo te quedarás mirando cómo pendeja?

Fruncí el ceño y avance, Toneri dio un portazo cuando salió. Espere a que Yukata hablara.

—¿Qué? ¿No vas a preguntar cómo estoy?

—¿Es lo que todos hacen? ¿Quieres que haga eso?

—¿Acaso solo viniste por morbo?

—Yukata…sabes, si vine en un mal momento solo dímelo y vengo cuando se te pase ese humor de perro que te cargas, deja de hacerte la perra y

—¿Perra? A la mierda la falsa modestia, mira, Tem, sé que te acostumbraste a estar con la niña pendeja, pero, que te quede claro que no es así, por reprimirme mira hasta donde llegue, me metí en problemas y todo por mi bocota. Bueno, mira, es lo que sucedió, tuve un accidente, mi cara se deformó, ahí está la puerta, y dile a la enfermera que no deje pasar de nuevo a aquel idiota, la escuela está teniéndome suficiente lastima como para pagar este asqueroso hospital de gente rica, también puedes decir que ese dinero se lo metan por el culo y toda la lastima, esto es lo que me paso, ahora da media vuelta y ya…

Nos observamos, desafiándonos y soltamos la risa inmediatamente—Wow ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste en silencio?

—La mayor parte de mi vida, no importa, ahora he perdido la sensibilidad de mis extremidades, la enfermera dice que podré recuperarla, es por eso que el estúpido de Toneri intento violarme, así que, por favor, difama eso, o dile a alguien que sea chismosa, te diría a Tenten pero la estúpida está casi al lado de mí

—Tenten ¿Quién es ella?

—La estúpida que estuvo con Neji un par de días, por dios, no te hagas pendeja, la conociste con el maldito video, quería con Utakata

—¿Utakata te hizo esto?

—¿Qué? Por dios no, no seas idiota

—Todos hablan de una noche que intento golpear a Deidara, porque él dijo que se acostó contigo

—Por dios…Espera, que, ¿Utakata golpeo a alguien porque difamo mi nombre? Wow, ese gesto no esperaba que fuese cierto…Sabes Tem, él ha cambiado y todo por…

—¿Por?

—No importa, supongo que la gente cambia por diversas razones

—¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron Yukata?—Le acaricié el cabello, viendo los morenotes en las piernas, en los brazos, en el rostro, deformado, con las ojeras más profundas que el maldito corazón de su hermano, ¿Por qué no estaba cuidándola?

—No creas en todo lo que dicen, si te lo digo yo, es por algo

—¿Quién te hizo esto? Esto no fue un accidente…Sabes que, yo tengo el poder de hacer algo, sabes que…

—Si bueno, revive a mi padre, él causo el accidente, sirve de que lo meten a prisión donde debe de estar, no recuerdo muchas cosas Tem, pero sé que me ayudarías, he escuchado de los abogados de tu padre, y he escuchado muchas cosas buenas sobre tu familia, pero no recuerdo mucho, fue un accidente duro, debí reprimirlo

—¿Te han hecho preguntas sobre lo que paso?

—Sí, pero, ya sabes, no quieren ensuciar el nombre de mi padre, maltratar su firma con simples castigos que le impartió a sus hijas, somos mujeres, podemos callarlos

—Eso no está bien Yukata

—Temari, no le muevas, solo lo empeorarás

Claro que le iba a mover. No podía dejarlo solo así, era mi amiga, no la iba a dejar en una cama de hospital sin nadie, ¿Dónde estaban sus hermanos? ¿Dónde estaba su familia?

Puede que mi familia sea la más ocupada, pero sé, que ellos estarían al pendiente de mí, harían todo lo posible por agarrar al culpable, ¿Cómo es posible que ni siquiera su hermana pequeña?

—Yukata, lamento no haber venido antes, es solo que, tuve miedo, de que alguno de esos chismes fuese cierto

—¿Qué chismes?

—Ya sabes, sobre tu accidente, tu hermano te golpeó, incluso Ino por lo de Deidara, todo es un caos, todo el mundo supo lo de Ino y Deidara, es tan enfermo—No pareció sorprenderse como lo hacía siempre que le contábamos algo—Y bueno hoy, veré a…

—Sí, verás a Yagura en la fiesta, también escuche que Mitsuki ha regresado

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso? No se lo he contado a nadie

—¿Sabes? Antes solía guardarme todo esto y decirlo con la persona correcta, pero creo que ya no importa, yo sé todo de todos, ¿Cómo lo sé? No preguntes, todo llega a mis oídos, es el poder por el que muchos quieren verme acá, él único enemigo no es Deidara, Deidara no es tan malo como todos dicen, es gay, lo que lo convierte en algo vulnerable, pero a estas alturas todos han de saber

—¿¡Es GAY!? ¿Cómo es posible eso?

—No tienes que decirlo a nadie, es el problema. Mitsuki, bueno, no te diré lo que pasará con él, tú tienes que averiguarlo y tú novio duerme en el mismo cuarto que Konan, la escuela no quiso patrocinarles habitaciones separadas ni nada por el estilo, no es su culpa, además Shikamaru está colgado por ti, de lo único que tienes que preocuparte es de ti misma, si llegas a ver a Mitsuki

—¿De mí? Esto no lo he aceptado en voz alta, pero, aunque no lo parezca, también estoy colgada de Shikamaru, así que por eso no hay problema—Ella levanto ambas cejas

—La otra cosa, en esa fiesta a la que asistirás pasarán cosas que tienes que difundir, y no le pierdas la vista a Sari, por cierto, la mujer que debes buscar es aquella que se junta con Tsunade

—Haa Tsunade

—Déjala en paz, todos somos buenos al final de cuenta, ella tiene una amiga, deberías presentársela a Yagura, ¿Sabes? A mí me gusto Yagura, pero Matty es mi amiga…

—Yagura, es el sueño de todas nosotras, y Matty sinceramente fue una pendeja

—Sí, con mi hermano—Dijo con tristeza—Que suerte para ella, si es que pudo ver más allá de lo que Utakata puede mostrar, espero que Matt sea quien lo cambie…

—Oye, pero…¿Cómo que Deidara es gay?

—No sabes nada Sabaku No Temari…por cierto, deja esa mascara fría, ya de nada te sirve, sé la cretina que solías ser, nosotras te aceptamos, no tienes que buscar más amigas, deja esa vestimenta, sé que te gustan más las faldas largas, y que no te gusta llamar la atención, no como ahorita

—¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de todos maldita? ¿Qué más sabes?

—Temari, no has cambiado en nada

Me sorprendió lo que dijo, porque era una de las cosas que solía decirme Mitsuki, asentí y me retiré de ahí, sin decirle adiós a Yukata, ni nada.

—Por favor, no deje entrar nuevamente al muchacho que paso antes de mí, tenga mucho cuidado, es peligroso—Le advertí

Al final del pasillo observe a Tenten, al lado de Neji, intentando caminar, cuando me vio, ya no estaba agachando la mirada, tenía esa fiera mirada de siempre, ya no estaba avergonzada, ya no…Le sostuve la mirada unos momentos, antes de sonreír internamente, esa mujer no dejaría que la viera destrozada.

Caminé, nuevamente calles abajo, buscando una maldita estética decente, quería mi cabello hermoso, no podía seguir con mi cabello rubio, me senté sin importarme que hubiese fila, dejé mi bolsa costosa encima de la barra de perfumes, inmediatamente me atendieron.

—¿Qué es lo que…

No la deje terminar—Quiero el cabello negro, y lo más rápido que puedas moverte, también que te quede claro que si no me gusta como quedó, no voy a pagarte apropiadamente, y quiero que sepas que mi padre es de los mejores abogados que tenga Konoha, así que muévete

No puso mala cara, comenzó secándome en cabello, me puso una capa transparente, para que pudiera ver el teléfono, pero no, no iba a hacer eso.

—¿Tienes algún libro o cosas así? ¿Revistas?

—Tenemos televisión

—¿Qué clase de lugar es este? ¡No tiene libros!

Entorné los ojos, no creyéndome lo que acababa de decir, yo rogando por libros, maldita sea, aquel rubio estaba cambiando mi vida, igual que Sasuke, creo que finalmente no lo hacía por él, estaba fingiendo hacerlo por él, muchas chicas hacen eso, cambian su vida, se vuelven extrovertidas y todo por alguien, quise hacer eso, pero realmente lo hacía por mí y me daba más vergüenza hacerlo por impulso mío, así que le echaba la culpa al enamoramiento de Sasuke.

Comenzó a salir Candy, y comencé a cantar.

—Señorita, tendría que venir para otra aplicación, su cabello es…

—Ah—Respingue—Esta bien café

Le dije, genial, ahora va a pensar que me parezco a Tenten, que quiero ser como aquella. No, claramente no.

No me había aplicado nada aún, entonces se me ocurrió cometer el error más grande.

—¿Sabes qué? Lo quiero plata

Mi padre me iba a matar por esto.

Me iba a maldecir y a decir naca, corriente, por dios.

Pero tiene hijos con diferente color de cabello, Gaara ¿Ese maldito mocoso como pudo salir pelirrojo? Y Kankuro, maldita sea, resistí mis impulsos.

Escuche las canciones Pop que tenían de fondo.

—¿Disculpa? Puedes ponerme una canción

—Si, por supuesto señorita

—Es de The Clash, Should I stay or Should I go

—No la tenemos—Dijo otra, entorné los ojos

—Pero se la buscaré enseguida

—Gracias que linda

En cuanto la pusieron, todas horrorizadas me miraron. Moví los hombros mientras disfrutaba ignorarlas.

—Darling, you gotta let me know…Should I stay or should I go?. Oh vamos, si se la aprenden sus novios estarán felices de que se la sepan, bueno, obviamente si tienen uno, y en segunda si ellos tienen buenos gustos

—Déjalas, tan perdidas como siempre—Observe a Tsunade arreglándose las uñas—¿Qué otro te gusta?

—¿De ellos? Bueno tendría que decirte álbum por álbum, pero también escucho a Oasis, The Strokes, The killers

—¿Has escuchado a los Artic Monkeys?

—I Wanna Be yours

—Vaya, pensé que ibas a ser de las únicas y diferentes que escuchaba "Do I Wanna Know"

Le sonreí—¿Por qué, tú si eres?

—Obviamente, ¿Acaso no me ves?

Ambas reímos

—Aún tengo CD's y Cassette con música que grababa de la radio

—Wow, yo aún colecciono discos de vinilo, mi abuela tenía una colección, de ella herede el buen gusto, por cierto, soy Tsunade, te estrecharía la mano, pero está muy ocupada

—Mi nombre es Temari

—¿Sabaku no?

Escuche un ruidito de toz al final, me incomodaba que mencionaran el apellido.

—¿Senju?

La incomode de igual modo, platicamos un rato de cosas insignificantes, como eran nuestras vidas, como serían sin la música, cosas comunes de las que supongo platica cualquier gente normal que se encuentre en el salón de belleza con alguien conocido. Realmente Tsunade te daba mucho a que desear, a veces te dejaba en suspenso, tenía algo que te incitaba a conocerla más, era más allá de sus grandes pechos, más allá de aquellas razones por las que se operó, había un enigma dentro del cuerpo de esa mujer. Finalizaron la sesión de ella, y se tuvo que despedir, dándome dos besos en la misma mejilla.

Cuando terminaron de secarme el cabello, mi piel se veía diferente, el verdoso de mis ojos resaltaba más, y el flequillo me hacía parecer una mujer nueva, lo acomodé detrás de mi oreja, y cometí un error, el error más grande de mi vida.

—Recórtame 10 centímetros

No Temari, no lo hagas. Don't do it, no lo hagas, y si lo haces, claramente no lo haces por los fantasmas del pasado, no tienes por qué hacer ese cambio, realmente no es necesario.

Cuando hizo la primera cortada, supe, que cometí el error, más feo de mi vida.

—Por favor, quiero conservar, el resto…—Dije, como si temiera que me lo arrebataran, veía que no tratara mal esa parte insignificante de mí, estaba más concentrada en ver lo que me quitaban, que en lo que me dejaban.

Me giraron al espejo, pero no veía nada, mi vista se nublo, solo podía enfocarme en el cabello que acababa de cortar, lo envolvió en una bolsa y le di la tarjeta, no me detuve a mirarlo, a ver como quedé.

Camine al centro comercial más cercano, guardando las cosas en la bolsa.

Perdí la tarde en el centro, buscando algún vestido, algo, Kiba me recogió.

—¿Qué harás esta noche?

—Estoy a su disposición My lady

—Mmmm…—No hizo ningún comentario al respecto, supongo que también había tenido un día duro—Por la noche, espera un mensaje, quiero que me dejes en un lugar, puedes ir con tu familia, te envío un texto cuando te necesite

—Está bien

Me dejo a la puerta, rápidamente me baje, volando, tratando de hacer el menos tiempo posible, al pasar vi la reacción lenta de todos ahí, no creyendo la locura que hice, no me quise mirar en el espejo, corrí inmediatamente a la habitación, tome la ropa que había comprado e inmediatamente actúe, me bañe, relajándome a la luz de las velas, esperando a que mi cuerpo y piel tomara la suavidad que necesitaba.

Al salir, los vidrios estaban empañados, me vestí, me llene de talco, crema, perfume, hice lo normal, lo rutinario, mande llamar a alguien para que me maquillara.

Y le mande mensaje a Kiba.

Recibí una llamada de Shikamaru.

—¿Qué haces tan temprano? —Me pregunto—Estoy a punto de salir a correr, el clima de acá te hubiese encantado

—Debe ser muy hermoso si sales a correr, tú, saliendo a correr

—Sabemos que con correr me refiero a tomar un monopatín y recorrer nuevamente la ciudad, no recibí noticias de ti en todo el día, no me atascaste de notificaciones, ni nada por el estilo. ¿Has estado aburrida, cierto?

—Te molestaría, si nos dejamos de hablar por un par de días

—¿Acaso hice algo malo?

—No, no, no es nada de eso—Espere a que me dejaran de maquillar, dejando en suspenso a Shikamaru, la empleada salió—Es solo que, quiero, pensar un par de cosas, la verdad, he estado viendo películas románticas últimamente, me pregunto cómo será, no verte, ni hablarte. He tenido ganas de que vengas de repente, sorprendiéndome—No del todo eran mentiras, no le mentiría, pero tampoco era del todo cierto, quería tiempo para ver que sentía—Estoy, introyectando los sentimientos de las personas, los sentí tan reales

—Me parece buena tu idea, pero ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

—¿Te lo tomas bien? Así sin más

—¿Qué quieres que diga? Estoy para complacerte, tú me has complacido a mí

—Bien, solo, no me hables, solo mensajes, dime dónde estás o realmente no sé, estoy confundida, no sé lo que pasa, hoy fui a ver a Yukata

—¿Está bien?

—Sí, bueno, no sé, me pidió un par de cosas medio extrañas, presiente que algo pasará, Shikamaru…tengo tantas cosas que contarte, pero no sé por dónde empezar, no quiero que pienses que estoy siendo marica o algo así, pero, o sea, mi cabeza es un caos, solo…

—Tem, mi batería está a punto de morir, creí que se había cargado, lo lamento cariño

—No hay problema, me envías mensaje luego, es más, no me mandes nada…solo, regresas y me demuestras tú amor

—Está bien…

Justo cuando estaba a punto de gritarle a los cuatro vientos que me amaba, se cortó la llamada, suspire, y me dedique a mí, le mande el mensaje a Kiba y en menos de veinte minutos estaba fuera, esperando.

—¡Que mierda sucedió! —Me preguntaron al bajar—Padre se enfadará

—Gaara, no es el fin del mundo

—Maldición Temari, que te has hecho, te has jodido

—Déjalo y cállense, soy dueña de mis errores

—Esperamos eso. ¿Casualmente no querrás ir a divertirte? Habrá una manifestación en contra de…

—No me interesa

—Hasta Kankuro irá

—Si, tal vez luego—Le respondí a Gaara—¿Irá tu novia?

—Estudiará hasta tarde

Parpadeé y salí.

—Maldición, casi no te reconozco—Esta vez sí bromeó sobre mi cambio—¿Qué dirá tu padre de esto?

—Solo cállate y maneja, habrá una fiesta, te mande la ubicación por texto

—Sí, gracias

Estaba nerviosa, más porque él estaría ahí y nuevamente estaba haciendo muchas cosas tontas, fingiendo que no quería llamar su atención, fingiendo muchas cosas, no ser yo, demostrarle que cambie, quería que el viera, en lo que me he convertido

—Hasta aquí llega su calabaza cenicienta

—Sí—Le dije, mientras dejaba de ignorar los mensajes de la gente, observé el largo de las uñas—¿No piensas abrirme la puerta?

—Me temó que, si pongo un pie afuera, habrá abolladuras de por medio en su auto, no quiero arriesgarme a eso—Observe a los tipos que estaban afuera—Será mejor que salga rápido, antes de que vean que estoy aquí

Abrí la puerta y observe con detenimiento a la hermana de Sasuke, discutiendo con el chico de cabello teñido y tatuajes, si ella estaba aquí, posiblemente Mitsuki…maldita sea

Le clavé los ojos en la espalda, esperando que ella mirara, recordándole que antes de que ella saliera con Mitsuki, yo salí con él. Lo único bueno que ella tenía, era su hermano.

Al entrar, lo primero que observé, como por arte de magia, como si el jodido destino quisiera que viera eso…

A la puta de Sari besándose con Yagura…

Subí rápido las escaleras, no sabiendo cómo actuar, respirando antes de actuar.

Agarre la perilla de la puerta y me deje caer, estaba, en crisis.

Una conversación traspaso la puerta…

—¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? No me importa

—¿Cómo sé que no te importa?

—Mira, no me interesa tu mal carácter, ni siquiera tus piernas rasposas porque no te has depilado. Sé que no eres perfecta, no es lo que busco en ti, no busco a alguien refinada, que coma con modales, sé que te chupas los dedos, que sabes eructar, que no cuidas lo que comes, Sakura, realmente no me importa, no me importó lo que hayas escrito

—Primeramente, no tenías que leerlo

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque…

Me levante, al saber quién era…Sasuke Uchiha, estás conversaciones no me interesaban, realmente sí, pero no eran mis asuntos

Vi salir a la pelirrosa, enojada, caminando, mientras que él otro salía tras ella, entorné los ojos. Él le había dicho que la aceptaba y ella solo huía…

—¿Qué mierda dije?

Lo mire, respondiendo su pregunta

—¿Cómo quieres que lo tome? Muy en el fondo ella sabe que fue esa clase de mujer insegura, a la cual no le gustaba que hablaran de su cuerpo

—Pero ella es diferente

—Pero no deja de existir esa parte de inseguridad en la persona, finalmente así somos, por más seguras que estemos, habrá un detalle que nos hará sentir inseguras, no cambia, siempre está contigo, pero…eres Sasuke Uchiha, un sueño, y la estás aceptando, le has dado en el clavo de que te fijas en las inseguridades, solo es cuestión de que ella se dé cuenta que, le quieres así, a pesar de que ella no se quiera por esas cosas, existe una persona que la quiere…

—Tengo que ir a arreglar lo que dije—Suspiró, recargándose en la barandilla, igual que yo, observando hacia abajo

Él tenía que arreglar eso, yo tenía que afrontar todo.

Matty quería que Yagura se consiguiera a alguien más, pero…

No a la novia de mi hermano…

—¿Sabes? Tú…me gustabas, no sabes cuantas veces había fantaseado con un momento así…y me arrepiento de desperdiciarlo de este modo

Di media vuelta y bajé las escaleras, escuchando su comentario de que tenía que cerrar la boca.

Así que, al bajar, localicé a la puta de Sari y la tomé de los cabellos, separándola de Yagura, iniciando una pelea.

—¿Qué mierda crees que haces estudipa? —Tartamudee, no sabía cómo debía reaccionar

Ella me pegó con brusquedad y le devolví el golpe, comenzando una pelea, hasta que nos separaron.

Me tomaron de la cintura, me guiaron a otro lado, lejos de aquella puta.

—No has cambiado en nada, pequeña Temari

Maldición…


	23. Deberes y obligaciones (Hinata)

**Ella mentirá, robará y engañará y te suplicará de rodillas**

 **Te hará creer que esta vez lo dice enserio**

 **Hará un agujero en ti, que no podrás reparar**

 **Pero todavía la quiero, en realidad no me importa**

 **Cuando éramos jóvenes hicimos demasiado**

 **Cuando se enfrío, nos arropamos**

 **No se me puede decir que no puede hacerse**

 **Es mejor sentir dolor que nada en absoluto**

 **Lo contrario al amor es la indiferencia**

 **Así que ahora presta atención**

 **Estoy de pie en tu porche gritando**

 **Y no me iré hasta que bajes**

 **Así que mantén tu cabeza alta**

 **Mantén tu amor**

 **Mantén la cabeza alta**

 **Mi amor**

 **Nunca confié en mis propios ojos**

—¿Sabes Kiba? Esto es muy difícil para mí, no me quiero ver en la necesidad de ponerte una demanda

—Hinata por dios cálmate

—No, no puedes pedirme que me calme, tenemos dos hijos, dos hermosos hijos Kiba, a los cuales tú no les pones atención, no te estoy pidiendo que me des dinero a mí porque no es para mí, es para ellos, si les hace falta un pañal, si les hace falta leche. Yo no puedo hacerme cargo de ambos, no te estoy pidiendo ayuda, ya que es tu obligación como padre, y no es obligación

—Hinata has cambiado mucho

—No he cambiado Kiba, solo, te estoy diciendo que—Mi tonó de voz fue bajando—contribuyas con esto, no solo son mis hijos—Quería llorar de impotencia, Kiba no me estaba dando dinero, Kiba no me estaba apoyando, no podía mantenerlos con mi sueldo-salario de mesera, no podía ir corriendo con mi padre llorando por dinero

—Es que Hinata, todo estaría mejor si te hubieras quedado en casa a cuidar de ellos, Konohamaru está muy pequeño para que lo lleves a una guardería y tú ya tienes responsabilidades como para que sigas jugando a la estudiante

Me quede callada, con las lágrimas quemando mis ojos, vi a Konohamaru en su puerta, escuchando la discusión con su padre, abrace a Kiba.

—Por favor dame un beso—Le dije, a penas y me toco la mejilla, me seque las lágrimas en su hombro y caminé directo con Konohamaru

—Mami, creo que Julieta se vomito

—Ya voy amor—Le di un beso en la frente, antes de entrar a la habitación observe como Konohamaru observaba a Kiba

—Ven acá campeón, no pasa nada—Le dijo Kiba

Pero Konohamaru me siguió dentro ignorando a Kiba. Tomé la toallita y limpie a Julieta, había eructado, de nuevo la acomode en sus almohadas

—¿Lo hiciste justo como te dije amor?

—Si mami

—Bien hecho cielo ¿Quieres dormir?

Konohamaru asintió. Le di una última mirada de advertencia a Kiba.

—Esta noche ¿Dónde quieres dormir cariño?

—Konohamaru quiere dormir contigo—Asentí un poco, esperando una señal de Kiba, no se interesaba por nada, ni siquiera porque no teníamos dinero, ni siquiera se preocupaba por sus hijos.

—¿Quieres dormir con papi, campeón?

Konohamaru ni siquiera le hizo caso, intenté mirar a otro lado, no quería que me involucrara en uno de sus problemas imaginarios.

—Hinata dame de cenar

Ya sabía que comenzaría a inventar cosas, esa era su excusa, "Hinata, dame de cenar".

Konohamaru tomó mi mano, para que no me moviera, Kiba tosió.

—Intenta dormir en lo que vuelvo, esto será rápido

No iba a ser rápido.

Lo observé desde la puerta y vi como caminaba al comedor, agarraba una manzana y observaba el lugar.

—Me fui, pensando que todo estaría mejor—Comenzó a decir—Te di tu tiempo Hinata, de que pensaras las cosas, sobre nosotros, te di tiempo con nuestros hijos, ellos lo solucionarían todo ¿No dijimos eso?

—Las cosas cambian Kiba, los hijos no solucionan nada

—Sé que se escuchará feo, pero no debimos hacer eso, lo arruinaron, arruinaron lo que éramos

—Nadie te está arruinando, tu solo te arruinas

—Mira, en lo que nos convertimos, estás cambiando Hinata, no te conocí así, yo no…

—Ha Kiba. ¿Acaso soy la única que sabe que tiene responsabilidades? Tengo dos hijos, no puedo seguir comportándome como si fuera una adolescente, no puedo ser flexible contigo, porque si lo soy…dime que pasa… —Espere unos segundos a que respondiera—Te sales con la tuya—Le respondí—A veces me dan ganas de dejarte, de darte la libertad y negarte a tus hijos, pero ellos necesitan un padre, y tú no te comportas como uno

—No harías eso—Me dijo, temeroso—No podrían quedarse contigo, las cosas están mal, Konohamaru…Konohamaru no me habla, ni siquiera quiere venir conmigo, y en cuanto…

Lo mire, enojándome lentamente…

—En cuanto la bebé

—La bebé—Le dije, casi riendo, se le había olvidado su nombre—JULIETA

—Si…en cuanto ella sepa pronunciar una palabra, será odio a mi padre porque mi madre me dijo que lo hiciera

—Yo no estoy poniendo a tus hijos en contra tuya Kiba

—¿Qué mierda ocurre? Ko…Konohamaru habla de él en tercera persona, y…cuando lo saco es como si solo estuviese en su mundo, no me hace caso, las cosas están mal, necesito estar aquí Hinata, esta casa la construimos ambos, la casa, me pertenece también

—Hasta que vea, que hagas el intento, de estar al pendiente de nuestros hijos, dejaré que vuelvas, los fines de semana. He tenido dos hijos, no me arrepiento de tenerlos, me arrepiento que tú seas el padre

—Hinata…

—Esto se acabó Kiba, deja de acosarme en los estudios, deja de acosarme en la calle, esto se terminó, lo único que eres en mi vida, es que eres el padre de ambos, y ni eso sabes hacer

—Esas palabras no son tuyas Hinata, sé que tú no me dices eso a mí, no serías capaz de lastimarme

—Se acabó la discusión, vete a casa de tu madre

Observó alrededor, los recibos que llegaban, las comida que faltaba y a Konohamaru salir de la habitación. Sabía que, al menos discutiendo, se podían llegar a acuerdos temporales con Kiba, no necesitábamos gritar a diferencia de otras parejas, no necesitábamos la agresión para resolverlo, él no era capaz de lastimarme de esa forma.

—He conseguido un empleo, otro empleo, y lo lamento Hinata, por todo lo que he causado, es solo que…tú y yo, éramos tan diferentes antes, dejamos de hacer muchas cosas juntos y dejamos de convivir, llegué a pensar que una familia nos mantendría unidos siempre, y que haría que el cariño creciera; Pero nos distanció, te empeñaste en educar correctamente, en enfocarte que a nuestro hijo no le faltara amor, y me empeñé en que no les faltara nada, y me generó un vacío, que no se puede reparar ya, ni contigo, ni con ellos, son mis hijos y los amo, y a ti te quiero, pero…

Agache la mirada, este era el fin

—No puedo continuar así, antes, ambos decíamos que haríamos las cosas que nos hicieran felices. Nunca creí que lo de nosotros llegaría a tanto, y tal vez los demás tenían razón, alguien como tú, y alguien como yo nunca podríamos llegar a un acuerdo, somos tan distintos, y lo único que nos había unido, había sido aquel sentimiento que tuvimos, y nos dejamos llevar pensando que esa sería la chispa que reviviría nuestra relación siempre, cuando fuimos novios, no llevamos ni una pelea, hasta ahora que estamos juntos, viviendo bajo un mismo techo, y llámame cobarde y lo que tú quieras, por no enfrentarme como debería ser, por no hacerle frente a mi familia, ni pasar las 12 horas restantes del día bajo el techo, sé que estoy causando el daño irreparable, y no hago nada por detener esta colisión, realmente lo lamento mucho Hinata

—¿Estás renunciando a todo? —Le pregunte

—No Hinata, estoy renunciando a la vida contigo. Si quieres ponme una presión de más con la demanda, llegaremos a acuerdos, y cada quién seguirá su vida, y si tú te sientes de la misma manera en que yo lo hago, será doloroso, pero aún estamos a tiempo de dar en adopción—abrí la boca—no, no, no lo digo para herirte, es una idiotez de mi parte, es solo que tengo muchas cosas encima, nunca he sido ordenado con mi vida, lo único que quiero, es que ellos, Konohamaru, Julieta, crezcan, y vivan, no con un ejemplo como yo, no quiero que cuando hablen de su padre lo identifiquen como un vago, cuando ellos ni siquiera están viendo todo lo que trato de hacer por ellos, probablemente por ti no, pero por ellos estoy consiguiendo un poco más.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio, hasta que Konohamaru salió, con el cuento en la mano, me lo estiro.

Kiba tomó mi mano—Déjame hacerlo…

Y se fue, con aquella creación de ambos, en poco tiempo, se escuchó la risa de Konohamaru.

No podía quitarle a su padre, a veces sé que Kiba tiene una mala forma de decir las cosas, sabía que lo nuestro estaba perdido, las vecinas lo dijeron, los amigos de él lo dijeron, mi familia lo dijo, su familia lo dijo, pero aun así los desafiamos, creyéndonos los superhéroes de nuestros hijos, ahora estamos enfrascados entre nuestras vidas nuevas y queriendo regresas a lo que deberíamos estar haciendo.

Kiba podía ser un maldito, un patán conmigo, y yo, lo veía como un desobligado, pero cuando estaba con Konohamaru era diferente.

Supongo que debemos aprovechar a nuestros hijos cuando están pequeños, antes de que aprendan a odiarnos.

Es la maldita cadena de siempre, nunca entiendes a tus padres hasta que tienes a tus propios hijos, sabes todo lo que se llegan a sacrificar, todo lo que dejaron de hacer para que al final la hija mayor termine embarazada de un chico desinteresado en la vida, el empeñó en la educación, la paciencia que tuviste de enseñarle cosas tan simples como ir al baño, comer, dormir, para que al final, terminara en esto…Ahora lo he comprendido padre, y lo lamento.

Es por eso que quiero prepararme, por eso quería tener mis estudios, hace un año, me estaría muriendo, todo porque Kiba me dejo, pero ahora, sus palabras se me resbalan, quizá porque lo sabía.

No quiero voltear a la ventana y ver que me estaba convirtiendo en la vecina, rogando a su esposo que se quede un poco más, no quiero ser así de patética, es la misma historia, conocen a alguien, se enamoran, se embarazan y al final ellos terminan aburriéndose y dejándolas, sin armas, porque ella se enamoró de su trabajo, porque ella pensó que él le daría todo lo que quisiera al tronar de los dedos, pero ella, dejo sus estudios, dejo la parte de su vida llamada independencia.

No quería ser otra ama de casa más, que trabaja en una farmacia, con un salario mínimo, que cada día se deteriora más, no ve a sus hijos crecer, y cuando finalmente los ve, ellos la odian, le reprochan, son malcriados.

Y todos se burlan de aquellas madres solteras, pero, nadie comprende lo difícil que es sacar a dos hijos adelante sin ayuda de nadie, harías lo que fuera porque ellos tuvieran todo, porque nadie se burlara de ellos, porque nadie les haga daño…

Hay tantas emociones dentro de mí, que no me tengo que dejar guiar por ellas, estoy tan cansada, pero tengo que seguir esforzándome, no es suficiente con lo que tengo, no es suficiente con lo que Kiba hace, nunca será suficiente…

—Hinata, Konohamaru se ha dormido ya—No quise mirarlo, se sentó frente a mí, con Julieta en sus brazos, ella estaba contenta, de que, finalmente su padre le prestará atención—Escucha, no estoy diciendo que económicamente te voy a abandonar, son mis hijos, y veo por ellos, solo estoy diciendo que nosotros no funcionamos

—¿Algún día aprenderás a decir las cosas con tacto? —Le pregunte, sonriendo, él me devolvió la sonrisa, despreocupado—Dime, que finalmente estamos llegando a un acuerdo Kiba

—Sí, eso espero.

—Es algo, tarde, pero…

Busqué una hoja de papel, y tomé una crayola—¿Qué es eso? —Dijo, comiendo una galleta

—Podemos hacer, un calendario, al menos semana por semana. Hoy es jueves—Miré el reloj, eran las doce—sí, es jueves, yo descanso sábados y domingos. Podemos llegar a un acuerdo, mi, mi…jefe, me dice, que puedo ganar un poco más de dinero, si trabajo los viernes y sábados por la noche, estaba pensando que, quiero ganarme ese dinero, y que, tu podrías cuidar de ellos, no quiero ir con mi padre o con Hanabi, ni siquiera pedirle ayuda a Neji, no quiero que ellos piensen que no puedo—Agache la mirada—Que piensen que…soy una inútil, así que por favor, solo te pido eso, dos días de tu semana para que te hagas cargo de ellos, si quieres, ven los días que quieras entre semana pero…

—Está bien

Soltó, supongo que en algún punto tuvo lastima de mí, tampoco quería que el sintiera eso, la mayoría de las personas sienten eso cuando hablan conmigo, pobre niña inadaptada, no puede hacer nada por si misma…piensan que soy un fracaso y no llegaré a ningún lado, y me la he llegado a creer, por eso trato de demostrarme que no es así, yo soy más de lo que todos esperan, soy más de lo que yo espero…

—No quiero, que se encargue tu madre, quiero que lo hagas tú. ¿Podrías hacer eso?

—Si Hinata, intentaré hacer eso…

—Tampoco, que los cuide otra mujer, Kiba…son muy crueles conmigo, y sé que siempre lo han sido, tú lo sabes, no quiero que expongas algo que no les incumbe, no quiero que nos causen daño. Las personas no elijen a su familia Kiba, eso lo tenemos en claro, pero somos una familia, no dejes que nos dañen

—Mañana puedes ir aceptando el empleo que te han otorgado—Dijo, revisando su celular, de seguro era alguna de sus mujeres—Me encargaré de mis hijos, he empezado a trabajar con Temari, soy su chofer—Dijo, con sarcasmo—su padre me lo ha pedido, así me pagará un poco más, intentaré que Temari me dé esos días libres, pero no te puedo asegurar nada, no puedo llevarme a Julieta al trabajo, podría ser a Konohamaru, pero no puedo con Julieta. Ten tu celular encendido mañana por la tarde, probablemente los lleve a un parque o algo por el estilo, intentaré conseguir entradas a uno de esos lugares con pelotas y juguetes de esponja, así que, gracias por esto Hinata…

No había razones para estar triste…no había razones para confiar en Kiba, pero tontamente, estaba creyendo sus palabras de nuevo, me dio a Julieta, y se fue, salí a la puerta para despedirlo, como solía hacerlo antes.

—No me digas que lo perdonaste—Se dirigió conmigo, tambaleándose de lo ebria que estaba—Te engañó en tu propia casa, y aun así sigues aceptándolo—Siseó

—¿Necesitas una taza de leche? ¿Un café?

—Hinata, no te merece…no puedes seguir perdonándolo, no, no puedes seguir así, no, no no—Se fue, cantando una melodía para ella misma, mientras sus hijos la observaban por la ventana y se divertían con ella, cerré la puerta y apague las luces, le cambie el pañal a Julieta y sacudí su cuna, tendí nuevamente las cobijas y la puse ahí, verifique que Konohamaru estuviera en su habitación, y deje la luz del pasillo encendida, por si quería venir a refugiarse conmigo, y trate de dormir, de olvidarme en todas las palabrerías que dijo Kiba, mañana había examen en la escuela, y más me valía estar al 100.

La alarma comenzó a timbrar, y estire el brazo, anunciaban las seis de la mañana, mi clase comenzaba a las nueve, me levante de un salto, y me puse a hacer diez sentadillas, cuando ya reaccioné al mundo, encendí la televisión y subí un poco el volumen, verifique que Julieta estuviese dormida, entonces me dedique a la cocina, hervir un poco de agua, comenzar a hacer la mescla para los hot-cakes, nuevamente verificar que Julieta estuviese dormida, hacer los hot-cakes, prepararme un café, darle una limpiada a la cocina, recoger los juguetes de Konohamaru, despertarlo a las siete, hacer que desayune.

—Mamá…Konohamaru tiene sed—Le di la leche tibia, verifico que la leche estuviese libre de nata, la proporción correcta y se la tomo. Me senté al lado de él—Delicioso

Encendí la televisión y le puse en las caricaturas.

—Hola, buenos días—Entro Kiba, con unos chocolates en la mano—¿Cómo estás campeón?

—Buen día

Kiba se sentó al lado de él, y se comió mis Hot-cakes, suspiré—Iré a bañarme, te lo encargo

Kiba asintió, tomé la ropa necesaria, verifiqué nuevamente que Julieta aún no despertara, así que entre rápido. Lo máximo que me tardaba ahora, eran cinco minutos, sin importarme si estuviese fría el agua o no, así que cuando salí, intente cambiarme lo más rápido posible, me cepille el cabello y en menos de diez minutos ya estaba lista.

—Konohamaru, te toca baño—Le dije

—Yo me encargo de eso—Dijo Kiba desde la cocina

Suspiré y cuando entre a la cocina, estaban haciendo una torre de hot-cakes, mientras le ponían mermelada, haciendo que bañara a los soldados de Konohamaru, no les importó que la mesa estuviera salpicada de miel, seguían poniéndoles más cosas.

—¡Oh no! Papá tenemos que ayudarlos

—Vamos, vamos, vamos—Decía Kiba, mientras le daba una mordida a la torre, y Konohamaru del otro lado, genial, mi desayuno de hoy todo mordido, suspiré, hice la mamila de Julieta, y verifique que no estuviera caliente

—Konohamaru, saca la lengua—Le dije, espere a que terminara de pasarse la comida, y saco la lengua, me mostró el dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación

—¿Qué es esto? Se manchó un poco

—Es mi guía de examen

—¿Tienes examen? —Asentí—Mucha suerte Hinata—Dijo, con la comida en la boca

Me dirigí con Julieta y escuche ruidos, ella comenzó a inquietarse, me apresure un poco.

—Buenos días rayito de luz, ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy mi princesa?

Alzo las manos en señal de que quería venir conmigo, la levante, y verifique que estuviera mojada, pero no había mojado el pañal, estaba un poco más calientita de lo normal.

—¿Tienes hambre?—Le pregunte, mientras veía como se esforzaba por meterse el dedo en la boca, me senté y ella se empeñaba en jalar mi playera, mientras sacaba la lengua, intenté darle el biberón, pero no lo quiso, suspiré y me levante la playera, mientras ella comenzaba a comer, encendí la televisión, mientras ella movía sus manos, rasguñándome un poco.

—Oye Hinata—Entro Kiba, arrojando la playera—Hoy Temari quiere que pase por ella un poco más tarde, si quieres, yo puedo encargarme de ambos

No confiaba en los cuidados de Kiba por las mañanas, me entró la desconfianza, esta vez se quitó los pantalones.

—Está bien, Konohamaru tiene que estar a las 10, avisaré a la maestra que hoy no estará temprano, si quieres puedes cuidar de Julieta, así nos ahorraríamos un día con ella—Hablaba del dinero, en la guardería me cobraban por día, a penas con lo que ganaba en el empleó, me alcanzaba para pagarla

—¡HOLA! BUENOS DÍAS—Hanabi anunció su llegada—Por dios Kiba, no des vergüenza, que oso contigo, ve a cambiarte, ponte algo, nadie quiere entrar a esta casa y ver eso. ¡Espera! ¿Acaso hubo reconciliación? ¡Hinata estas vestida! Bueno, no importa voy a entrar

—¿Qué paso? —Le pregunte

—Picarona, no me digas que tú y aquel vago…—Entrecerré los ojos y eso despejo toda duda, Kiba y yo habíamos llegado a un acuerdo, lo tengo en mente, Hanabi no tiene por qué enterarse, a menos que sea Kiba el que abra la boca y le diga—Como sea, hoy, puedo cuidar de la pequeña Julieta— Sentí un alivio, no me gustaba solo dejarla con Kiba

—Me alegra saber eso, ya sabes dónde está todo ¿Cierto?

—Si mandona, has dejado instrucciones en toda la cosa, ya deja tu OC* a un lado.

(*Obsesión y compulsión).

—¡Tía! ¡Tía! Mira…mira…—Konohamaru venía sin nada de ropa, mostrándole un pato que le regalo Kiba, arrojaba agua

—Oh, no, que es esto, van a pagar ambos, porque sé que Kiba te mando—Salió de la habitación

Siempre, me pregunte, ¿Cómo es que Kiba y Hanabi, no terminaron juntos?

Kiba era el tipo alegre, yo simplemente no encajé con él, la chica tímida, que no dice una palabra, me centraba más en mis deberes, que en andar coqueteando con cualquier chico, a diferencia de Hanabi, ella no tenía que esforzarse en nada, había nacido para hacer cada cosa que comenzaba, ella era más abierta, más risueña, yo era un mar de titubeos y tartamudeos, no entiendo porque Kiba se fijaría en mí y sigue siendo una incógnita.

Kiba, no era un chico malo, solo, no sabía cómo querer, como ser fiel, era el tipo de persona que no podías detenerlo, él hacía lo que él quisiera, un alma libre, hasta que yo lo até a mí, supongo que ambos nos sentimos mal, él por obligarme a hacer esto y yo por obligarlo a hacer lo que no ejerce correctamente. No tuvo un padre como ejemplo, pero ese no era pretexto, aunque sabía que él se esforzaba…

—Mami, te verá después—Le dije, dándole un beso en la frente, bajándome la blusa—Hanabi—Le hablé, observando como desayunaba la torre de mordiscos, caminó rápidamente y extendió sus brazos—Estará segura conmigo

Agarré la guía de examen y le di un último repaso.

—Me voy Kiba—Le dije—Gracias por hacer esto Kiba—Vi como seguía jugando con Konohamaru en la bañera, me mojó un poco con el pato—Adiós amor, asegúrate que papi te llevé a la escuela—Le di un beso a Konohamaru

—Mami, ¿Cuándo veré a Goku?

—Eso campeón, adoptando los buenos hábitos de papá, lo veremos saliendo de la escuela

—¿Si mami? —Asentí, lanzándole un beso, y saliendo de ahí, cerré el cuarto, mientras veía como Hanabi le cantaba a Julieta, tomé la mochila y salí rumbo a la escuela.

Más de 40 minutos en metro, más de 10 minutos caminando, y llegando diez minutos antes de que comenzaran las clases.

Me senté esperando el examen, necesitaba descargar el conocimiento, observé, como estudiaban todos y como repasaban, era la peor temporada, estaba por terminar el parcial y todos se volvían locos. Halloween venía a continuación y aún no podía preguntarle a Konohamaru de que se disfrazaría este año y si Kiba lo llevaría a pedir dulces, pero es Kiba, terminaría llevándolo a una fiesta con muchas prostitutas.

El profesor anunció su llegada, y todos reímos, al ver que venía disfrazado da Darth Vader.

Entregó el examen, y cada uno hacía bromas a su manera, del examen y su disfraz.

Cuando leí la primera pregunta, no se me hizo difícil. Fui la primera en responderlo y lo entregué, esperaba sacar buena calificación o al menos pasar con 85 para alcanzar la beca.

—Gracias

—Gracias a usted, señorita—Me dijo, tomé mis cosas, y me dediqué a estudiar para el segundo, de mi bolsa, tomé una paleta.

Eran más de las diez, Konohamaru ya debería estar en la escuela.

—Hola Hinata—Me saludó Naruto, le sonreí torpemente—¿Cómo te va? ¿Sigues sobreviviendo?—Asentí—¿Te molesta si me siento a estudiar contigo?—Negué, él se sentó al lado de mí y observé el libro grueso que tenía en las manos

—¿Es lo que llevaré en algún semestre?

Él me miro divertido—No, no tienes que leerlo todo, o al menos así le hago, lo único que quiero es pasar. No soy muy bueno en estas cosas

—Da lo mejor de ti—Le dije, con una sonrisa, sentía que mis mejillas se ponían rojas, nunca había hablado con nadie, se me hacía tan difícil hacer amigos, o socializar

—Hola ¿Puedo estudiar con ustedes?—Preguntó alguien, Naruto asintió

Los tres, nos pusimos a repasar seriamente, algunas cosas ya las tenía en mi memoria, otras cosas no, mi teléfono vibró, observé discretamente

—Vaya, no sabía que aún existían estas cosas—Dijo ella, tomando mi teléfono y observándolo, era de los teléfonos que aún tenía teclado y lamparita

—Si bueno, aún existen—Me lo devolvió

—¿Tienes miel en el cabello?

Observé mi cabello—Ha si, debe haberse ensuciado cuando mordí la torre

—¿La torre?

—Es que, esta mañana hicieron una torre de hot-cakes en mi hogar

Esta vez Naruto comentó alegre—No te guardes la diversión para ti sola, danos un poco

Le dedique una sonrisa, no sabiendo que significaba eso. ¿Acaso me mandaba indirectas sobre una invitación?

Vi el mensaje de Kiba "Le he dado un baño a Julieta, estaba sudando un poco"

"El sudor es normal" Le comenté en el mensaje

"¿Cómo vas con tus exámenes?" me respondió

"Voy a empezar el segundo, espero que todo salga bien, quiero esa beca"

"Te irá muy bien" Me respondió

—Hinata—Observé a aquella mujer—¿Estas inscrita en algún club?

—No

—Pensé que, en cocina, siempre te veo con cosas en el cabello, harina, miel, chocolate

—Sí, tal vez debería cortarlo

—¿Y no estás interesada en algún club?—Me pregunto Naruto

—Me gustaría—Les dije a ambos—Pero no tengo tiempo—Les enseñé mi agenda

—WOW—Dijo ella, observando las letras—Escribes muy pequeño, pero lo que me sorprende, es que tengas llena la hoja, en todas las horas

—Son recordatorios, de todo lo que tengo que hacer

Ella comenzó a hojearla—Hasta en vacaciones, trabajo, trabajo, trabajo

—Tengo que esforzarme, y dar lo mejor de mí

Naruto me sonrió, y ella también, volvimos a la lectura.

—Lo siento—Dijo alguien, me di cuenta a lo que se refería cuando mi libro estuvo lleno de nieve

—No, no te preocupes—Dije, intentando quitarlo con una toallita húmeda

—Eso fue muy grosero—Le dijo la chica que estudiaba junto Naruto y yo

Naruto me ayudaba a limpiar

—Ya dije lo siento—Se retiró

—Deberías hacer algo al respecto, he notado que ella no deja de molestarte

—No, no, es algo que le tenga que tomar mucha importancia

—No dejes que te intimide Hinata—Ella había dicho mi nombre, yo no sabía el de ella, era muy grosero de mi parte—¿Por qué lo hace?

—No es algo que sea relevante, no se preocupen, ya estoy acostumbrada, supongo que tengo que ir al salón a repasar un poco

—Hinata—Naruto me tomó la mano, observé sus ojos azules—Mucha suerte

—Gracias e igualmente chicos, que les vaya muy bien…

Me retiré de ahí, con la pena en mis mejillas, escuchando un poco de lo que ellos decían

—¿Qué te vaya muy bien? ¿Por qué no hiciste algo al respecto?

Él no tiene que hacer nada, él no tiene por qué estar involucrado. Ella era una de las que estuvieron con Kiba, pero ya no estoy con él.

—Oye por cierto Hinata—Voltee, a ver qué es lo que quería esta vez—Ven, no seas idiota, no pienso caminar

Me dirigí en silencio, ante la mirada de Naruto y la otra chica.

—No estás cuidando muy bien a nuestra hija, Kiba está muy preocupado

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Kiba me ha pedido unos consejos, por tus malos cuidados, sino me crees, llámale—Me tendió su teléfono, no se a lo que se refería, pero di media vuelta, y me dirigí al salón—Estúpida, te lo estoy diciendo en serio

Vi como todos nuevamente seguían estudiando, alguien había puesto un chicle masticado en mi lugar, arranque una hoja de cuaderno e intente quitarlo, mientras ellos me veían con cara de asco.

Cuando regresé al lugar, nuevamente había otro, doble otra hoja y me senté arriba de él.

Mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar nuevamente, respondí.

—Hinata, no quiero alarmarte, pero estoy rumbo al hospital—El profesor acababa de entrar

—A partir de ahora, nadie entra y nadie sale—Dijo, repartiendo los exámenes en medio del caos

—Deja esto en mis manos—Mencionó Kiba, cualquier noticia yo te aviso, no está todo mal, es solo que ella, está un poco roja y un poco caliente

—Se lo devolveré en cuanto acabe—Me dijo

—Pero…

—A responder—Me comentó

Veía una hoja en blanco en estos momentos, me quede observando, solo, era responderlo y podía irme, pero…no podía, mi niña estaba muriéndose…

Comenzaba a inquietarme…me cubrí ambos ojos y retuve las lágrimas, sentí una mano en mi hombro

—¿Señorita?

—Lo lamento—Le dije, entregándole el examen—No puedo responderlo

—No esta tan difícil, sé que usted es una alumna atenta

—No es eso—Vi la hoja y seguía en blanco—Es que es una emergencia y necesito irme

Me indicó que saliera afuera, y así lo hice, ante la mirada de todos.

—Lamento esto, es solo que…mi hija, esta con su padre y me habló diciéndome que la lleva al hospital, yo solo, tengo que irme y…

—Entiendo, pero—Me dio una tarjeta y mi teléfono—En cuanto tenga buenas noticias, por favor, llámeme, que todo esté bien en nombre de nuestro señor, oraré por usted y su pequeña

—Gracias

Le respondí, llamándole a Kiba nuevamente

—¿A dónde tengo que ir?—Le dije limpiándome las lagrimas

—Hinata, no es nada de qué alarmarse, estoy en el hospital, es solo que dejo de respirar un momento o respiro muy lento y me espante, no hacía ruido y luego se puso muy roja y la fiebre, le he llamado a mi madre, incluso a Neji, no sabía qué hacer, no quería espantarte

—¿Por qué a Neji?

—No lo sé, el simplemente apareció en la mañana y se fue

—Bueno Kiba, a donde tengo que ir

—Hinata, todo está bien

—¿Cómo que todo estará bien? No me digas que no me preocupe, sabía que no podía confiar en ti y en tus cuidados, eres un irresponsable Kiba

—Voy al hospital donde trabaja mi madre—Dijo, y le colgué antes de que dijera otra cosa

—¿Está todo bien Hinata? ¿Necesitas ayuda? —Me pregunto Sasuke, mis labios temblaron, y coloqué mi mano en mi boca, intentando no llorar, finalmente se había acumulado, y finalmente iba a estallar por todo…—¿Qué pasa?—Me abrazo, no éramos amigos, ni siquiera nos hablábamos—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

—Necesito ir, necesito irme…al hospital

Busque dinero, en mis bolsillos, pero mi bolsa la había dejado en el salón

—Yo…puedo llevarte, solo, solo, déjame ir…

Estaba más nervioso que yo, yo solo quería llegar lo más rápido posible…¿Ahora que hizo Kiba?

Alguien me tomo de la mano y comenzamos a correr.

—Corre, antes de que salga el viejo ermitaño y comience a gritarme que regrese

Dijo Naruto

—Pe…pero tenías un examen

—Sasuke se encargará de eso. ¿A dónde necesitas ir?

—Al hospital—Le dije, tomando un poco de aire cuando llegamos a su carro

—¿Ha pasado algo con algún familiar tuyo? —Me abrió la puerta, lo mire a los ojos, y nuevamente fui débil, Julieta, no tenía ni siete meses, y ya tenía una ida al hospital, y todo por negligencia de Kiba, acaso habría hecho una fiesta en la casa, no, porque Hanabi estaba con él.

Yo había visto a Julieta bien esta mañana, yo, la dejé tranquila, yo…debí medirle la temperatura, debí sentir que algo estaba mal.

Naruto me abrazó, no supe que decir, me metió al auto, nuevamente estaba llorando sin que me diera cuenta, del coraje. ¿Por qué Kiba no podía comportarse como un padre normal? ¿Por qué no podíamos comportarnos como una familia responsable?

Estoy aquí, en el carro de alguien lamentándome, no debí, no debí meterme a estudiar, debí permanecer al lado de mis hijos, como debería. Ir llorando, clamando la ayuda de mi padre, como una mediocre, no podía ser como las madres solteras, no tenía esa valentía, me dieron todo y me convertí en una completa inútil.

—Hinata, a cuál hospital tenemos que ir…

—Futura—Le dije, entre sollozos.

Tenía tanto por decirle a Kiba, tenía mucho coraje conmigo, ¿Cómo puedo pasarle casa cosa?

No puede llegar y aventarme el dinero que tiene y luego yo hago como que no pasó nada. No quiero ser como esas mujeres escandalosas, no quiero pelear como todos, pero ya estoy cansada de no resolver nada, vivo en mi burbuja, no me quiero estresar, no quiero discutir, pero eso está acabando conmigo. No puedo ser madre, hija, estudiante, trabajadora y esposa al mismo tiempo, no soy amiga, ni hermana, ni prima, no nada. Ignoré las llamadas de Kiba, cuando iba de camino…

—Sabes, si puedo ayudarte en algo, solo dímelo…—Me tomo la mano, en silencio, y yo, la retiré lentamente. Sabía de su interés en mí, pero, yo…no podía recibirlo, ni devolverlo, mis planes no eran los mismos de hace cinco años, yo no era la misma

—Gracias…

—Sé que no es momento para decirlo, es un pésimo momento, pero probablemente no encuentre la oportunidad de decirlo…Soy hijo de Minato Namikaze

Me quedé atónita, él era…él…

—Hermano de Menma…—Sonrió—Tú…

Era al niño que veía siempre, con el que me reía sin cruzar palabras…Naruto Namikaze…Él que siempre me defendió y cuando me perdí, él me ayudó a regresar a casa…y cuando mi gato se escapó, él lo buscó, aquel niño con él que nunca crucé palabra, pero ahora…

Sonreí un poco y me agache, ¿Quién diría que el destino nos cruzaría nuevamente luego de tantos años? Sentí pena por mí…

—¿Te acuerdas de mí?

Estábamos frente al hospital—Tengo que entrar…a buscar…yo…

—Sí, te alcanzo en unos minutos, no te dejaré sola Hinata

—Nunca lo has hecho—Susurre para mí misma, y baje del auto, corriendo a las puertas, esta vez respondiendo al llamado de Kiba

—Al fin respondes, el pediatra la está revisando, al parecer no es algo de qué preocuparse, solo moquitos en la nariz—Me dijo mi suegra—Kiba hizo un alboroto, lamento eso, pero déjalo en mis manos niña

—Estoy aquí abajo, subiré de inmediato

Me topé a Neji, en el camino, con Hanabi…abracé a Neji

—¿Qué sucede Neji? ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió?

Le dio una mirada represiva a Hanabi y subimos al elevador.

—¿Dónde está Konohamaru?

—Lo llevé a su escuela, él está bien—Me respondió Hanabi

—¿Qué es lo que sucedió? —Pregunté nuevamente, tratando de contener mi irá en contra de Kiba—No te sientas culpable—Le dije a Hanabi, tocando su hombro, el suéter lo tenía al revés, metí su etiqueta, las cintas desabrochadas—No es tu culpa, Kiba tenía que hacerse cargó, ¿Qué es lo que sucedió?

—Hinata…lo siento…lo siento mucho—Dijo, ante la mirada de Neji—No queríamos alarmarte…por favor, discúlpame

—Neji…—dije, pidiendo explicaciones

—Llegué a la habitación y…

La puerta se abrió, de inmediato corrí a buscar a la madre de Kiba…

—Entró con el pediatra, por unas medicinas y un par de consejos, para mí

Observé, su cabello aun mojado, no tenía ánimos de verlo.

—¿Qué es lo que hiciste esta vez? ¿Por qué no estabas al pendiente de ella? Tuviste toda la mañana para decirme que notaste algo raro, pensé que esta vez querías hacer lo correcto, pero veo que no es así, escúchame Kiba, no quiero hacer nada de lo que me arrepienta después, pero te juro que, si algo sale mal, habrá consecuencias. ¿Acaso hiciste otra fiesta en la casa? ¿O a quien metiste?

La puerta se abrió, e inmediatamente fui con la madre de Kiba, tomé a Julieta en mis brazos, ella estaba respirando normal, no ardía en fiebre…

—Una leve alergia, debido a la cobija

—¿La cobija?

—Si—Miro a Kiba con desaprobación—Al parecer es alérgica a Akamaru

—Pero…Akamaru no ha ido a la—Mire a Kiba, al parecer alguien había utilizado la cobija de su hija para un perro…

Pero en la guardería no me habían dado quejas, de que ella estornudara…

—Hanabi. ¿Te dieron algunas recomendaciones en la guardería?

—Lo lamento, pensé que…era normal que los niños estornudaran con estos cambios climáticos…no me alarme tanto porque Konohamaru no estaba así

Abracé con fuerza a mi pequeña, y se la di a Neji—Tengo que arreglar unos asuntos

Cuando dije eso, Kiba caminó directo al ascensor conmigo

—No quiero más explicaciones—Le dije—Quiero la verdad, no quiero dinero, no te exijo nada, solo eso.

—Creo que ya lo sabes

—Quiero escucharlo de ti, ayer…no tenías por qué decirme—Le dije, con lágrimas—Que lo de nosotros no existía…Era más fácil que no te aparecieras y solo me dieras el dinero, no tenías que decirme que estoy fracasando, no tenías que decirme que lo hago mal, me estoy esforzando Kiba, no puedes ir y venir como se te da la gana, cuando nació Julieta, no te apareciste, y sentí, que eso era lo mejor, que no te aparecieras, que ella solo supiera que me tenía a mí, porque ellos no tienen a su padre. Tú tienes todo fácil, a ti no te juzgan, a ti no te critican, puedes ir por la calle tranquilamente con tus hijos y nadie te juzga, si voy yo…es muy difícil…hasta ir a la escuela, no cuento con el apoyo de nadie, ni siquiera con el apoyo del propio padre de mis hijos…Solo te exijo la verdad

—Lamento mi negligencia como padre, nunca me merecí a alguien como tú, lo único que he querido decirte, es que tienes la libertad de hacer lo que quieras. No te juzgaré…

—Es que esa libertad de la que hablas es inexistente

—Solo si tú te pones los limites ¿Quieres que te dé el empujón? ¡Deja de hacer lo que todos quieren que hagas! Deja de juzgarte tanto, y deja de aparentar, tú eres buena madre, tú eres excelente Hinata, no te sientas menos por alguien como yo…no te detengas ni por tu familia…

Puse los ojos en blanco, escuchando lo mismo de siempre. ¿Cuándo sería capaz de hablarme con franqueza?

—Te he engañado con tu hermana, por eso descuide a Julieta, te he engañado con muchas mujeres, pero en cambio lo sabes y lo único que haces es sentarte a cuidar de nuestros hijos, perdonándome todas las cosas una y otra vez. Es tiempo de que seas dura, es tiempo de que seas firmé, no puedes tener ese jodido corazón, no puedes perdonar, ni aceptar disculpas, les tiene que costar, te tienen que rogar, así como yo, te estoy pidiendo que me pongas un alto. Necesito que seas tú, porque con nadie más lo haré. He hecho apuestas, me he gastado el dinero en trabajos sucios, al principio, cuando Konohamaru iba a nacer, mi madre me dio la espalda, entonces, no me quedó más remedio que ir a ese maldito club, donde te pagan por pelear, conocí a las chicas porque les pedía que me pusieran maquillaje, me envolví con ellas, porque algunas llegaban a darme cosas, y caí en ese maldito error, Hinata, sé que quieres sinceridad, pero a veces es mejor callar, y seguir ocultándote estas cosas, porque no es justo que estés obteniendo esto, no es justo que tengas que preocuparte por mí, le debo a mucha gente, y solo, no quiero perjudicarte, he intentado alejarte, maldita sea, pero te aferras a mí, mi madre lo sabe, que deberías irte de aquí y abandonarme, pero no puede decírtelo porque son sus nietos, yo, lo lamento…

Se abrieron las puertas—Me engañaste con mi hermana…y ella acepto—Susurré, para él y para mí, elevé la mirada, observando a Naruto, picándole a los botones, me miro

—¿Todo está bien?—Preguntó, obviamente había escuchado lo que le dije a Kiba

—Vaya, ahora te dedicas a esto—le comentó Kiba—Pero gracias por preguntar, todo está bien, es solo un descuido de mí parte, ya sabes cómo son los bebés de delicados

—¿Bebés?

—Sí, nuestra…—Supongo que era raro utilizar la palabra "Nuestra" como si nosotros estuviésemos juntos

—Kiba es el padre de mí hija, solo eso—Le dije, saliendo, esperando a Neji en la puerta del hospital.

—Solo, déjala, está enojada—Escuche la conversación de Kiba

El cinismo de Kiba no cambiaría, ni su falsa honestidad.

Engañarme con mi hermana, no sé qué fue peor, si la parte de él o la parte de ella…

—Hinata—llegó Neji

Era normal que las personas lloraran en un hospital, era normal salir con los ojos hinchados, era normal que discutieran y estuvieran orando, era normal que hubiese muchos heridos…

—¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer Neji?

Mis preocupaciones y penas iban aumentando…¿Qué iba a hacer?


	24. ¿Qué será de mí?

**No sé**

 **Qué estoy haciendo aquí**

 **Hay una sombra en mi lugar**

 **Tal vez ahora**

 **Todo pueda ser claro**

 **Tú encendiste una llama**

 **Dentro de este espacio vacío**

 **Y todo lo que soy**

 **Todo lo que tengo**

 **Ya no importa ahora**

 **No puedo entender porque me siento de esta manera**

 **Pero lo hago**

 **Solo quiero amarte**

 **Cuando todo vaya mal**

 **Solo quiero abrazarte**

 **Cuando nada sea suficiente**

 **Solo quiero darte todo lo que tenga**

 **Lo haré, lo haré**

 **No sé**

 **Que estoy haciendo aquí**

 **Hay un vacío en mi corazón**

 **Y está rogando "por favor"**

 **Tal vez ahora todo pueda ser claro**

 **Porque eres todo lo que siempre necesite**

 **Todo lo que sé es que no quiero perder el control**

Las cosas habían cambiado un poco. Había logrado buscar un departamento a tiempo y había localizado la escuela, ahora regresaba, para encargarme de todo. Me iba a ir, iba a abandonar esta maldita pocilga, olvidarme de los problemas un rato.

—Hola, hermano—Me dijo la nueva conquista de mi madre, haciendo café, me pregunto, cuanto tiempo le duraría el gusto

—Que tal—Le respondí, esperando que no la hubiese embarazado nuevamente

—¿Dónde está mi madre?

—Seguramente, vistiéndose—Respondió, sin vergüenza, asentí y caminé a su habitación

No había nadie en la casa, ni el engendro de Tamaki.

—Madre—Dije al escuchar los zapatos

—Hola amor—Me dio un beso en la frente mientras se detenía ante el espejo, la casa, estaba más siniestra que de costumbre, estaba sola, no había un sonido, ni la música de Atsui, ni las caricaturas de Tamaki o los video juegos de Konan—Pensé que te quedarías para siempre, sería buena idea, mira que tranquila esta la casa

—Sí, pensé que estarían todos

—Ha, no, para nada, Atsui nos ha abandonado, por un tiempo, regresará en cuanto aquella fulana lo corra de la casa, Tamaki… umm esa mocosa no ha aparecido en días

—¿Dónde está Konan?

—¿Quién? —La observé—Ha, la rara…Supongo que viajó, así como tú, la vi saliendo con una maleta, dios escuche mis oraciones porque ninguno de mis crías vuelva, por cierto, creo que el padre de alguno de ustedes llamó, quiere dinero o algo así, no le entendí. ¿Cómo te fue?

—Bueno fue—Le dije sonriendo

—Sí, que bueno corazón, me alegro—Me cortó de inmediato

Supongo que, aunque sus hijos se vayan, ella seguirá igual. Me dirigí a la habitación y arrojé mis cosas.

No tenía a nadie, ni siquiera un perro, mi madre los envenenaba o simplemente les dejaba la puerta abierta para que alguien se los robara o los atropellara. Algunas personas no sirven para ser madres o padres, ni siquiera sirven como buen ejemplo.

Quería contarles, como me fue, como estuvo mi viaje, y lo único que notaba al lado de la cama era mi reflejo en el jodido espejo.

—Deséame suerte cariño—Dijo mi madre, abriendo la puerta, le levante el pulgar en señal de aprobación

Me levanté y vi desde las escaleras, como se aferraba a su nueva conquista, alguien de mi edad, llevaba el libro de mi madre en las manos, otro más que no lo leyó.

Los recuerdos me invadieron, como esta casa solía estar llena de risas, llena de gritos, llena de cosas rotas. ¿Desde cuando dejamos de ser tan unidos?

Konan no me llama, no me habla de sus éxitos, ni siquiera nos platicó sobre su ruptura, solo estuvo encerrada en la habitación, y Samui, no sé qué tipo de vida lleva, ni siquiera sé que está haciendo el pequeño gnomo de su vida.

Cuando llegué al otro extremo y conocí mi nueva casa, no la sentí diferente de la de ahora, estaba solo, no tenía un amigo con quien compartir, no tenía a mis hermanas, aunque me hubiese gustado convivir un poco más con ellas, conocerlas, saber si tenemos algo en común, he visto a otras familias más unidas que las de nosotros.

Como por ejemplo Kankuro, tratando de hacer lo mejor por sus hermanos, acompañándolos a todo, acompañando al menor.

Incluso Omoi, cuida a Karui y Yukai.

Apuesto a que ellos cruzan más de diez palabras al día con cada uno de sus hermanos, apuesto a que no hay un día en el que no se hablen.

Respondí una alerta de mi teléfono.

—"Cara de culo"—Decía Omoi, constantemente—Cara de culo sé que estás ahí, sé que has llegado, así que baja a abrirme la puerta

—Entra por la ventana—Le respondí, mientras me desnudaba y me metía a la regadera, dejando su llamada ahí

A los pocos minutos entro al baño, por la jodida ventana.

—Qué bueno que tu baño es el más grande—Dijo—He tenido ganas de orinar

Le di la espalda, siguiendo con lo mío, el agua salió…

Me giré, y vi lo que estaba haciendo el inútil

—¡Que puto asco! —Le dije arrojando todo lo que me encontraba

—Órale culo

Le aventé un maldito jabón, se cayó de espaldas.

—Eso fue un golpe bajo—Grito, me volví a tallar en todos lados, quitándome de encima su orina.

—¿Cómo te fue? —Pregunto esta vez desde mi habitación

—Realmente bien —Le respondí— Hay muchas cosas, es…tranquilo, mi casa está un poco alejada de la ciudad, en un campo, casi entre las montañas, ideal para cualquier estilo de vida sedentario

—Escuche que Chiho se irá a vivir contigo

—¿Qué? ¿Realmente le dieron la oportunidad?

—No lo sé, eso es lo que dicen algunos, por cierto, Kin sigue furiosa, intenta coquetear conmigo

—¿Y has cedido?

—¿Quién no va a ceder ante ese culo? Lo cierto es que no afloja, lo sé, porque no cedí yo, cedió el puto de Killer Bee

—¿No está un poco grande para ella?

—Al parecer Kin está interesada en la música bazofia que hace él, últimamente las cosas le salieron mal con Nii, que por cierto es otra de tus hermanas

—Por parte de mi padre—Le dije, saliendo, echándome lociones y cremas para erradicar los gérmenes

—Si, como sea, se han peleado, esta vez ha metido la pata, y más aun saliendo con alguien más joven

—Espero que no me siga molestando a mí, es un enfado. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado mientras no estuve?

—Un par de cosas, irrelevantes. Konan se fue, a participar con el proyecto—Sonreí, comencé a cambiarme—Pero se salió de control, y todos en la escuela querían quemarla, Konan se lavó las manos diciendo que cada uno era responsable de sus actos

—¿Cómo que se salió de control?

—Supongamos que la escuela no se quiere meter en cosas legales, como, por ejemplo, el incesto entre Ino y su hermano, es una cosa que todos hemos pasado por alto. También dos chicas han estado en el hospital y se rumora de otra…En la app que creo tu hermana están todas las evidencias y al parecer Deidara es gay

—Booom, te lo dije, esos idiotas no pueden aparentar nada

—Por cierto, Samui se vio involucrada con Deidara un par de veces, o eso es lo que dicen

—¿Samui?

—Deidara es de cuidado, dicen que lanzó a esa chica por las escaleras

—¿Lanzó a una chica?

—Es lo que todos dicen, más vale prevenir que lamentar

—Y creo que, hermano, lamento que tengas que oír esto de mi boca, pero tu hermana no anda más con el fresita aquel

—Era de esperarse

—Al parecer mantiene una relación con la chica de aquel libro que te gustaba

Lo mire sonriendo

—Eso no puede ser verdad

No podía ser posible. Sasuke no era el tipo de Sakura, lo sé, porque Sasori no era así.

—Son solo rumores, no es que yo ande detrás de ellos, ya sabes, a mí me gusta andar escuchando por ahí

—¿Has visto a Tamaki?

Le dije avanzando a su habitación

—No realmente

Abrí cada habitación que estaba a mi paso, las cuales estaban completamente vacías y limpias.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación de Tamaki, estaba hecha un desastre, cosa que me extraño, de todos nosotros, ella era la más ordenada, la más limpia, necesitaba esconder los gatos que ella rescataba, por eso mantenía la limpieza, para que madre no notara que había gatos en la casa.

—Está peor que tu carro

Avancé entre el mugrero y los muebles volteados.

Abrí la puerta de su closet y salió un pequeño brazo de ahí, enseguida salió la mitad de Tamaki, pálida, ojerosa.

—Por dios

—Ve a la habitación de mi madre, y debajo de su cama saca el baúl, lo arrastras a mi habitación—Le ordené, mientras sacaba con cuidado a Tamaki, la luz, hacía que sus ojos se empequeñecieran más, las venas se le notaban en su piel, como si fuera…

—Vas a estar bien

Esperaba que ella me escuchara, la tomé en mis brazos, levantándola, el olor a orines me llegó haciendo que un asco se apoderara de mí.

¿Qué mierda había hecho esta niña?

La recosté en el viejo cuarto de Samui, y empecé a llenar la bañera, con agua caliente, eché las sales y los aromatizantes, incluso el jabón líquido y comenzaba a hacer espuma, que me perdonara Tamaki por lo que estaba a punto de hacer…

Comencé a quitarle los zapatos, y las calcetas sucias, su falda y la mayoría de su ropa, dejándola en la interior…antes de despojarla de eso, le puse una sábana encima, así la llevé a la bañera, la metí, ella seguía inconsciente, parecía muñeca.

—Aquí estas—Me dijo Omoi

Puse la contraseña del candado y se abrió. Saque la bolsa fresca de suero, saque la aguja con cuidado y la conecte a la bolsa, tomé el brazo y busque el punto en su brazo, tratando de no reventarle una vena, esperando que eso la hiciera reaccionar.

—¿No es mejor llevarla a un hospital?

—Si esto fue por drogas, creerán que fuimos nosotros o madre, y hemos tenido problemas por eso

—¿Cómo sabes hacer todo esto?

—Cuando madre se sobrepasaba, algún padrastro que tuvimos, nos dijo que esto era la mejor solución para que se alivianara y saliera del shock, el que tiene más experiencia es mi hermano mayor, incluso Samui, pero ni siquiera tengo su jodido numero

Eché un poco más de jabón, para que la espuma tapara completamente el cuerpo de Tamaki, ella tenía la cabeza colgando hacia atrás, y roncaba, tratando de jalar aire, lentamente.

—Busca una almohada entre el mugrero de Samui

Él lo hizo inmediatamente.

—Un día Darui llegó de la misma manera, no creo que debamos hacer esto nosotros

—Si no está bien en una hora, te prometo que nos la llevaremos, ve a preparar un té o algo

La bolsa lentamente hacía su trabajo, se vaciaba, esperaba que al menos Tamaki recuperara el color.

—Pero que mierda hiciste niña—Dije, tratando de no pensar en lo peor

—¡HOLA! ¡HE VUELTO A CASA! —Reconocía la voz de Konan

Conté hasta diez y escuche sus pasos corriendo hacia acá, abrió la puerta con desagrado y miro repugnada esto.

—¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? —Preguntó

—No lo sé, su habitación está hecha un asco, no sé lo que habrá sucedido, al parecer ella era la única viviendo aquí

—¿Tú dónde estabas, C? —Me pregunto

—Lo mismo puedo decir de ti

Se arrodilló y observó el estado del monstruo, esa niña tonta me recordaba a starfire, de los jóvenes titanes, un poco tonta, un poco despistada, pero tenía chispa. Podía no saber lo que hacía, pero siempre lo realizaba con buenas intenciones.

Konan se sentó detrás de la bañera, sosteniendo su cabeza, poniéndole un poco de shampoo, quitándole pedazos de pelusa, de sustancias pegajosas.

—¿Qué es lo que le paso? —Tomó un pedazo de cabello y me lo mostró, yo no sabía cómo responder, no tenía idea de lo que era

Ella comenzaba a respirar un poco mejor, Konan intentó alzar su cabeza, acomodarla en la almohada, Tamaki abrió los ojos y no se podía mover, solo los ojos, desesperada.

Ella comenzó a llorar.

—¿Qué hiciste? —Le pregunté

Agarré su brazo, donde tenía la aguja, evitando que lo moviera.

—Hice algo malo, C —Dijo con voz ronca— Muy malo

Era como si le pesara la voz, estúpida niña.

—Yo, yo, hice que Konan…arruine su vida, solo bloquee el número de su ex novio porque pensé que le hacía un bien, nadie tiene que estar sufriendo de esa manera, nadie tiene que estar dependiendo de una respuesta…yo solo quería que no se sintiera mal por eso—Ella comenzaba a llorar, realmente estaba arrepentida—Y he leído los libros de mamá, y ¿Por qué son tan horribles?

—Los leíste

Ella no debió hacer eso.

—¿Por qué lo hace? Somos sus hijos…

Comenzó a decir eso mientras se iba sumergiendo lentamente en la bañera, ella seguía hablando, sin percatarse que estaba tragando agua, entonces la sangre comenzó a salir y ella se elevó vomitando todo lo que tenía dentro, metí la mano para quitar el tapón.

—Yo me encargó ahora—Dijo Konan, haciendo que saliera del baño

Darui dejó la tetera caliente dentro mientras esperábamos. Me puso una mano en la espalda.

—¿Por qué habrá hecho esto? —Me pregunte a mí en voz alta

Ahora me pregunto, ¿Cuál libro es el que leyó?

Han pasado cinco minutos y pienso que es como una hora.

—No lo sé hermano—Me respondió—Lo mejor será que arreglemos su habitación, ella querrá descansar

—¿Tienes el número de Samui?

Comencé a llamarle, pero ella no respondía. Estaba desesperado, al décimo intento ella respondió.

—¿Quién eres?

—Ven a la casa

—No, no iré, tengo otras cosas más importantes que hacer

—Ven ahora—Le exigí y le colgué

—¿Para que la quieres aquí? —Me pregunto Darui

—Ella tiene que saber lo que paso

Guardó silencio, esto, estaba terminando con mi paciencia. Coloqué ambas manos sobre mi cabeza, y suspiré. Uno de nosotros ¿Terminaría de esta manera?

¿Qué es lo que nos pasó? ¿Cuándo dejamos de ser tan unidos? ¿Cuándo se perdió la confianza?

Esta era la habitación donde todos nos podíamos bañar juntos, porque era la única que tenía bañera, y donde cabían cuatro niños, tres niñas y un niño. Mientras que Atsui nos echaba el agua y madre se enojaba. ¿Qué es lo que paso?

Ya no lo recuerdo…

—Sabes, ser el menor no es tan bueno como parece—Me dijo, observé a mi amigo

—Creces con el cuidado de tus hermanos y de un día para otro, se terminan yendo y tú te quedas ahí, observando que es lo que hacen de sus vidas, y ni siquiera te toman en cuenta

—Pensé que todo estaba bien en ella, siempre parecía alegre, era la que le valía todo y…

—¿Qué ejemplo tomó? ¿El de tu madre o el de alguno de ustedes?—Me preguntó, dejándome en un mar de dudas. Nadie estuvo para Tamaki, nosotros solo la utilizábamos en las peleas, cuando alguien se peleaba, ella siempre estaba disponible para jugar o prestarnos su habitación, por eso siempre se levantaba temprano y comenzaba a ordenarla, para que estuviera lista cuando uno de nosotros quisiera jugar con ella

Esa niña nunca tuvo una amiga o un novio, nunca trajo a nadie a casa, más que a gatos y algunas aves.

—Muchas gracias por estar aquí, pero lo mejor será que te vayas

Le dije, él me puso una mano en el hombro y se retiró sin decir nada.

Me recosté en la cama de Samui y observé su pálido techo, el color se estaba esfumando y las fotografías perdieron el color, no se distinguía quien estaba ahí, y recordé lo que había dicho madre cuando llegué, el padre de alguno de ustedes llamó…

Corrí al teléfono y lo tomé, remarcando los números, una y otra vez hasta que una voz masculina respondió.

—Hola —Dije, nervioso—¿Con quién estoy hablando?

—Habla Asura, ¿Eres tú C?

Sentí un alivio al escuchar su voz, casi quería llorar, después de tantos años, seguía siendo la misma voz ronca y rasposa detrás de la línea. Él solo era doce años mayor que yo, pero demostró tener la capacidad de ser padre, nos crío durante unos cuantos meses, antes de que Kaguya terminara echándolo, ni siquiera conoció a Tamaki. A pesar de eso, seguía mandándonos regalos en nuestros cumpleaños, y a veces nos veía en la escuela, cuando no sabíamos que hacer en una emergencia a él acudíamos, algún accidente por parte de nosotros o por nuestra madre, él demostró seguir ahí, nos tuvo cariño, nos llevaba a parques, fingía que éramos sus hermanos, pero realmente lo vimos como un padre.

—Sí, soy yo—Él comenzó a reír

—Lo sabía, sabía que eras tú, hombre. Me alegra escucharte nuevamente, no pensé que siguieras viviendo con Kaguya, ¿Cuántos años han pasado?

—Lo sé, han pasado muchos, pero mi madre nos sigue dando asilo

—Oye, por cierto, hace un par de días me ha llamado Tamaki, creo que es la única hija que es mía, estaba un poco rara, realmente no sé si fue ella, nunca escuché su voz

—Sí, sobre eso, que te ha dicho. ¿Mencionó algo?

—No, no, solo me pregunto mi nombre, y si me llamaba "Ash", le pregunté su nombre, pero muy a penas lo respondió, es como si estuviese llamando en secreto, así que decidí llamarle a Kaguya pero no quiso responder, ya sabes cómo es esa vieja loca

—Sí, realmente estamos pasando por algo, nuevamente—suspiró, ya sabía de lo que se trataba, él nos había dado el consejo o más bien a Atsui y a Samui—¿Esta vez es Tamaki cierto?

Dijo, como si le pesara su voz. Como si le pesara tener una hija más por ahí.

Yo tenía 23, él 35 y tenía una hija de 17.

—Iré para allá

Me colgó, no supe si lo que hice estuvo bien o estuvo realmente mal, me acerqué a la puerta y escuché nuevamente la bañera siendo llenada.

—C, necesito que consigas suero, para beber

—Está bien

Salí corriendo a la farmacia, buscando un maldito suero, buscando pastillas, buscando algo.

—Vaya resaca—Comentó la que atendía

Vaya pendeja.

Le pagué, sin decir nada y me retiré, crucé la calle corriendo, sin importarme si venia un carro o no, logré cruzar con bien, y corrí nuevamente a la casa.

Me topé con Samui en la entrada.

—¿Dónde están los libros de mamá?

—¿Perdón?

—¿Dónde los escondiste?

—¿Para qué quieres saber eso? Te he dicho que…

—¿Dónde están?

Caminó molesta dentro de la casa, subió las escaleras enojada, abrió la puerta de su habitación y buscó, no sé qué mierda buscaba

—No esta—Dijo, dirigiéndose a otro lado, abriendo un viejo baúl—¿Los agarraste cierto?

—¿Por qué tanto escándalo? —Konan salió de su baño

—¿Qué hacen aquí, en mi habitación?

Comenzó a interrogar, sus ojos pasaban de mí a los de Konan, caminé y le di todo lo que había comprado, Samui abrió la puerta del baño y se topó con Tamaki.

—Oh dios, dije que nunca haría esto, pero…—Comenzó a decir Konan, la observé mientras sacaba el teléfono, se quitó el collar que tenía en el cuello y lo arrojo, era una medalla, camine para ver qué es lo que estaba escribiendo.

#T-A-M-A-K-I-OTSUTSUKI

Comenzaron a aparecer resultados, conversaciones.

—Estoy invadiendo la privacidad de las personas, pero eso ya no importa

Aparecieron fotos de Tamaki, fotos que habían sido borradas, la última persona que la vio fue Tsunade Senju.

—Este peluche, están en su habitación…

—¡KONAN VEN A VER ESTO! —Grito Samui, cuando me quise acercar, cerraron la puerta en mi cara, seguí observando las fotografías

—No puede ser cierto—Me susurré, estaba con esté pendejo, que obviamente sabía que tanto se hablaba de él. Él era como un colchón lleno de chinches, él era el peor candidato con el que alguien se hubiese podido acostar, además de que los rumores decían que las ladillas que tenía se esparcían más rápido que el chisme.

No sabía en qué postura ponerme, si golpear directamente al sujeto, o a la idiota de Tamaki. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Arrojé el celular de Konan, antes de querer saber de más.

—Nos encargaremos de esto C—Mencionaron

Yo no podía quedarme así, les toqué la puerta varias veces, esperaba una respuesta y a empujones la abrí, observando, como de entre las piernas de Tamaki sacaban bolsas, me giré.

—Además de que tiene signos de que alguien o intento meterle todo esto por la fuerza, o realmente quiso violarla

—He llamado a Ashura—Dije, viendo a otro lado, ellas guardaron silencio—No creo que tarde mucho en llegar, será mejor que limpié el cuarto de Tamaki

—No lo hagas, puede que él descubra algo que nosotros no

—Es que, maldita sea, no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada, esa maldita mocosa esta media muerta. ¿Cómo esperan que me controle? La acabo de encontrar así…Deidara…

Dije inmediatamente, él había estado haciendo de las suyas.

Caminé a la puerta, esperando encontrar respuestas, enfadado, enojado.

—No lo hagas—Me sujetó Samui, pero hice caso omiso a lo que ella estaba diciendo, seguí caminando, no me importó realmente si la tenía que empujar, si tenía que arrojarla a una esquina para que me dejara partir, era mi hermana, no podía dejar que nadie le hiciera daño—NO, NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE EMPIECES A CAUSAR MÁS DESASTRES, C…

—PARALE A TU PEDO—Me puso un dedo en la frente, haciendo que retrocediera, tomó mis hombros e hizo que diera media vuelta, jodido Ashura, me dirigió al cuarto de Samui, y la maldita rubia le abrió la puerta

Ashura, inmediatamente se dirigió allá, colocó su mano en la frente de aquella niña, observando cada detalle de su rostro, tocando la temperatura, checando el pulso

—Alguien, intentó…

—Shhhh—Dijo, tocando el cuello de ella, tocando sus hombros, sumergió ambas manos en la bañera y presionó alguna parte de su estómago, haciendo que ella comenzara a vomitar, tomando su rostro y acomodándolo

Tamaki parecía volver a la vida, poniéndose a gatas para vomitar, Ashura le dio un poco de privacidad, salió de la habitación y se sentó en la cama de Konan.

Se tocó el puente de la nariz.

—¿Qué se supone? ¿Qué jodidos?—Eran preguntas que se hacía él— ¿Fue malo para ustedes crecer sin un padre?

Yo no le respondí, solo, me senté al lado de él, soltando el aire.

—Tengo terminada una maestría, tengo, joder, es como si no encontrara una solución correcta

—No te estamos pidiendo que te hagas cargo de Tamaki—Él dejó de tocarse el puente de la nariz—Solo te he pedido una jodida ayuda

—No, no es a lo que me refiero, ella es mi hija, y es la primera vez que la veo y en estas condiciones. ¿Cómo es que llegó a esto?

—No lo sé

Se movió, directamente a su habitación.

—Mierda, pero que asco—Mencionó

—Ella no es así—Me parecía mejor guardar silencio, no quería venderle una idea de su hija, no quería que el fuese padre de ella en ese momento, era mejor no decirle la verdad

—¿Cómo jodidos es? Si esto no lo hizo ella

—¡Déjame tranquila! —Entro ella, tambaleándose, cerró la puerta de su habitación, con la bata colgando de un hombro

—Tamaki, escúchame bien…—Siseó Konan

—Ustedes también, salgan de aquí—Se giró con ambos, rabiosa, observó su habitación—¿Qué, han, hecho?—Dijo, como si le fuese difícil respirar—Largo

—Muy bien, nos vas a decir que ha pasado—Ashura se puso firme

—¿Y tú quién eres para darme ordenes?

—Te lo diré una vez más y si a la cuenta de tres no empiezas a narrar que es lo que ha sucedido, te lo voy a sacar por la boca

Tamaki hizo una mueca, Ashura comenzó a contar con los dedos, amenazando a Tamaki, en cuanto vio que ella no dijo nada, la tomó del brazo y la acercó junto a él a la fuerza, la puso de rodillas y la colocó entre las piernas de él, agarrando con una mano de él los brazos de Tamaki y la otra mano la metía en su boca, colocó dos dedos dentro de su boca haciendo que ella vomitara, Tamaki se retorcía.

—Vamos a tomar las cosas con calma—Dijo él, tranquilo—Voy a sacar los dedos de tu boca y me vas a contar que sucedió

Él sabía si ella le mentiría o no, entonces decidió meter más a fondo su mano, haciendo que aquella niña vomitara de nuevo, la puerta se abrió, y todos observábamos en silencio, viendo como Tamaki comenzaba a llorar, Ashura sacó su mano de la boca de ella, y ella comenzaba a vomitar flemas.

—Ya basta—Dijo, nuevamente, con voz ronca

—Está en ti—Dijo, tranquilo, como si nada lo afectara, como si toda la paciencia del mundo se encontrara en él, cruzó ambos brazos, como si el vómito de Tamaki no le importara

—Queríamos viajar—Konan se acercó con Tamaki—Quería viajar, me dijeron que el viaje saldría gratis, si solo dejaba que metieran una bolsa de cristal por mi trasero, era vuelo de primera clase Konan…era a aquel lugar frío al que siempre queríamos entrar, así que acepte…

Ashura carraspeó.

—Pero…la puta de Tsunade vino porque ella no se podía meter cristal en sus implantes, y me pidió algo y entonces, yo me iba a coger a aquel sujeto, pero él prefirió a Tsunade, y entonces la llevo a ella y

Konan le metió una cachetada—Deja de mentir

—Me cogí al novio de mamá, ella se estaba bañando y él la estaba esperando, entonces aproveché antes de que llegara la puta de Tsunade a recogerme y cuando estaba cogiendo con él, él comenzó a hablarme de la lectura de madre, y mencionó algunos detalles

—Tamaki—Mencionó Samui, ella pareció entender, y comenzó a vomitar bilis

—¿Qué decían los libros?—Esta vez el que impuso su voz fue Ashura, pidiendo explicaciones

—Yo…entré en pánico y mi madre también, y entonces cuando Tsunade vino al parecer le dijeron que estaba dormida, pero no lo estaba, yo actuaba, yo caminaba con ella y entonces bummm el efecto se me paso, pero la policía nos persiguió y…

—¿De dónde las persiguió? ¿Qué es lo que te hizo madre?

—Del antro, por las drogas y me vine a esconder aquí porque se las quitamos a alguien, pero…no sé…no sé… no sé

Era incoherente su historia, había pedazos que…

—Tamaki…¿Qué diablos hacías con Kakuzu?—Le dije

Ella me vio con miedo y se hizo bolita en medio de su vomito

—Él quiere las drogas que yo tengo…madre le dio permiso de que entrara a buscarme, ella le dijo que guardara silencio

—Quiero tu custodia—Dijo Ashura, inmediatamente, todos reaccionamos como si un ruido fuerte se hubiese escuchado

—¿Quién eres tú?—Pregunto Tamaki, con voz ronca

—Es tu padre—Le dijo Samui—Y no puede pedir tu custodia

—si puedo, y te llevaré de aquí

—No porque tengas los recursos significa que a partir de ahora tengas que ser padre. ¿Por qué no lo fuiste hace dieciséis años? ¿Por qué no lo fuiste cuando ella se enfermó y casi muere? ¿Por qué ahora?—Samui se puso al lado de Tamaki, igual que Konan

—No voy a permitir que siga viviendo en estas condiciones—Dijo Ashura—Soy su padre y ella es menor de edad

—C, dile algo

—¡POR DIOS! ¿Por qué quieren que ella se quede con una persona que nombra a su hijo con una letra del abecedario! A ti te nombro porque fuiste el tercero, la tercera letra es la C, joder, a ti te nombro Samui por Sam, así se llamaba tu padre, y a Atsui porque estornudo y se le quedo ese jodido nombre, ¿Por qué quieren que deje a mi hija más años con ella?

—Porque madre nos prepara para triunfar—Dijo Tamaki—¿Qué futuro me espera contigo?—Le dijo—Con alguien que después de diecisiete años viene a decirme que es mi padre y que me va a cuidar, yo sola puedo salir de mis problemas, he crecido sola, no tengo problema con eso, yo no pedí que estuvieras en mi vida, he salido adelante sin ti, no te necesito

—Te acabo de encontrar en la bañera drogada por los jodidos libros de tu madre, sé la mierda que escribe y

—¡LO SABES Y AÚN ASÍ NO REGRESASTE POR MÍ! ¿DESDE CUANDO LO SABES?

Ahora estaba intrigado, ¿Qué era lo que decía mi madre? ¿Qué tanto redactaba sobre sus hijos?

—LO SABÍAS DESDE SIEMPRE Y ME DEJASTE CON ELLA

—NO PODIA CUIDAR DE TI, TENÍA DIECISIETE AÑOS. ¿CÓMO JODIDOS LO IBA A HACER? ESTOY POR TERMINAR, ESTOY PREPARADO, LISTO PARA CUIDARTE, LISTO PARA ENCARGARME DE TI

—PUES NO QUIERO

—No me interesa si quieras o no, yo pediré tu custodia

La discusión parecía haber terminado, pero Tamaki era un hueso difícil de roer, cuando se le metía una idea en la cabeza no había quien se la sacara, pero nadie sabía que más existía dentro de Tamaki, nadie le prestaba atención. ¿Cómo era que se había educado?

A mi parecer, ella era la hermana que acabo de descubrir que tengo, en estos momentos, me doy cuenta de que no sé nada de nadie, no sé los cumpleaños de mis hermanos, cuando era niño solía memorizarlos, pero es como si todo ese pasado está enterrado ahora, muy profundo, necesito cavar y cavar para saber ¿Qué es lo que fue de mí?

—¿Ahora que?—Dijo Konan

Ahora el padre de Tamaki estaba junto a ella.

—Lo siento, no he sido el mejor ejemplo, toda mi vida ha estado llena de arrepentimiento, es solo que, no quería que te pasara algo, si me acercaba a ti, sentía, que, ella acabaría conmigo haciéndote daño, es por eso que preferí la distancia, sé que no lo parece, pero te observe, de lejos—Ella le dio la espalda, él se sentó en el mugrero—Sé lo que hiciste cuando tu primer diente cayó, me pediste helado y te lo pusiste en la boca, sin importarte que fuera un desconocido…Realmente intente estar lo más cerca que pude, yo no quise lastimarte, nunca lo quise hacer, no quise dejarte, pero sé que ahora puedo cambiar eso, quisiera darte al menos un conocimiento de todo lo que soy, quisiera brindarte la sabiduría que he forjado y que no cometas los errores que he cometido, no debes llevar esta vida

Hasta este punto Tamaki estaba llorando, Samui se arrodillo ante ella.

—Es la mejor opción que posiblemente te pudieran ofrecer toda tu vida.

Konan y yo la observamos, su comportamiento no era normal, ¿Por qué cambiaba de un momento a otro?

—Yo, no…—susurró Tamaki

No soporte más el ambiente, eso no era de mi incumbencia, de la de nadie, se suponía que tenía que ser entre el padre y la hija, no los otros bastardos.

—si yo fuese ella, no lo dudaría—Dijo Konan—He estado soñando despierta con ese momento, en que mi padre llegué y me saque de esta pocilga, no hay salvación, me cansé de esperar y quise hacerlo por mí misma, ni Yahiko pudo hacerlo.

Ambos salimos al patio y nos recostamos en la vieja hamaca, observando el cielo, con probabilidad de lluvia nuevamente.

—No parecemos hermanos

—No seas tonto C, ¿Cómo vamos a parecerlo?

—No me refiero a eso, he visto películas, he leído libros, he visto familias, tienen una estructura diferente a nosotros. Se ayudan, se protegen, estudios dicen que los amigos incluso llegan a ser más cercanos que la familia nuclear, el 50% de ellos lo dice

—Supongo que esos estudios están hechos por los flojos que van en la escuela

—Sí, supongo, pero en algo tienen razón ¿Qué hemos hecho por nosotros como familia?

—¿A poco se tiene que hacer algo?

—¿Qué es lo que compartimos?

—El intelecto, cada quién llegó a triunfar a su manera…

—¿Qué pasará más adelante? ¿Cuál de nosotros morirá primero? ¿Qué es lo que hará el resto?

—Seguir adelante

Ella me respondía mis preguntas, y quisiera saber si las pensaba con profundidad, no solo eran preguntas que me imaginaba en estos momentos, eran preguntas que me atormentaban desde pequeño, las había olvidado, había olvidado como preguntar, solo tomaba las cosas y las hacía mías, pero nunca pude decir que mi familia me pertenecía o que yo pertenecía a ella.

—Recuerdo que llegamos a compartir un salón—Comentó Konan, Samui llegó a sentarse en el columpio, justo al lado de nosotros, con el mismo pensamiento, con la misma mirada, no sabíamos que pensar—Y dejaron escribir un poema, en cambio te dedicaste a escribir una historia con rimas

—Es un poema

—Eso no es un poema. La poesía no solo significa algo que rimé, hay diversos tipos—Les expliqué—Esta la copla, donde utilizas algo simple, cotidiano, son cuatro versos, tú le das el tema que quieras, amor, desamor, política, también está otro tipo que es epigrama…

—Sí, ya sabemos que lo sabes todo—Interrumpió Samui, encendiendo un cigarrillo—Sabemos que ustedes lo saben todo

—Como sea—Empezó Konan nuevamente—Tenías un don, solías escribir mucho, porque madre…porque madre nos inspiró a hacer de nosotros un desastre y nos orilló al arte, llámalo como quieras, pero…Ese día elegiste hablar sobre la familia, contaste la historia que vivíamos diariamente, nadie pensó que fuese cierta, nadie pensó que tu vivieras eso, la maestra dijo que tenías demasiada imaginación, y a todos les gustó, pero, me di cuenta que ambos no veíamos las cosas de la misma forma, yo te veía a ti como hermano, pero tú no veías a nadie como familia. Decías que mirabas fuera de tu puerta y mirabas un vacío, decías que mirabas más allá de la ventana y encontrabas salvación

—Mmm lo recuerdo, "Un pájaro enjaulado no puedo ver más allá de su pico, un pájaro con alas rotas puede ver más allá de sus limitaciones, puede ver su libertad y lucha por ella sin importarle que tenga que arrastrarse para lograrlo, más sin embargo la larva sigue por ahí sin importarle qué es lo que se encuentre en el camino, lo único que busca es su sobrevivencia, hasta encontrar la metamorfosis" Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al saber que un niño de nueve años veía a los animales de ese modo, utilizaba palabras raras y veía muchas caricaturas, cuando él solo describía a sus hermanos y su familia nuclear

—siempre fuiste un raro—Comentó Konan—siempre te refugiaste en lecturas y escritos sin sentido, siempre que iba a buscarte encontraba una puerta cerrada y comencé a temer, comencé a sentir que el abismo del que hablaste estaba dentro de casa, temí que caería en cualquier momento y que tú no abrirías porque tenías miedo, me di cuenta que tú no necesitabas nuestra compañía, y como tú, tuve que hacerme cargo de mi propio infierno. No recuerdo bien cual fue nuestro último juego, antes de desaparecer en nuestras vidas propias…solíamos compartir nuestras vidas, y la comida y después, nuestras horas de llegada, por separado

La puerta se abrió y observamos como Tamaki cedía ante la custodia de su padre.

—¿Cuántas veces imaginamos que esto pasaría con nosotros?—Pregunto Samui, somos un poco jóvenes para seguir con esa esperanza—Pero, hemos crecido, no hay oportunidad ya, cada quien ha sobrevivido a su modo

Era muy tarde para pedir disculpas, era muy tarde para perdonar y comenzar de nuevo.

—No deberíamos de interferir en su nueva vida, no tendríamos porque, no tenemos lugar en esa familia

Éramos como cachorros, viendo como salía el último, como lo llevaban a un mejor lugar, y como nos arrojaban por décima vez por la borda.

—Sé que no dirás nada al respecto, ¿Qué decían esos libros?

Samui sabía perfectamente la respuesta.

—¿Por qué hacen que todos quieran abandonar a madre?

Ella guardó silencio.

—Acabas de comentar algo muy importante Konan, lo subjetivo del asunto. Dijiste que entendiste la idea de C respecto a la familia, abandonaste la tuya para tomar la suya como ejemplo de vida, te resignaste a eso y comenzaste a ver a la familia como él la veía. Somos hermanos y solíamos compartir la infancia, pero no significó que todos la apreciáramos como otros lo hacían—Observamos como Tamaki colocó la mano en la ventanilla del auto, como si ese fuese un adiós para todos nosotros—No todos tenemos la misma opinión de lo mismo—Dijo, midiendo sus palabras, lo sé, porque fumaba y arrojaba el humo, cuando la gente hace eso, es porque no sabe que decir, es porque es difícil arrojar las palabras de su mente, era como si esto algún día tendría que decirlo, como si la preparación de todos los años al fin surgiera efecto

—Déjate de rodeos Samui

—Madre tiene una forma de ser tan irrelevante, de una u otra forma impacto en nuestras vidas de manera diferente, ustedes van por buen camino, y tienen derecho a quedarse con la imagen que tienen de su madre, de sus padres, no sabemos realmente que es lo que significa el afecto para ella, pero ustedes saben lo que significa el afecto para mí, yo los cuide cuando tenían fiebre, Atsui los cuidó cuando tenían hambre, el significado de cariño se los dimos nosotros, no fue mucho, no fue practico, pero tienen una noción, ustedes han crecido lo mejor que se ha podido, ustedes están destinados a hacer más, así que por favor dejen de perder tiempo en ridiculeces y enfóquense en lo que tienen y en lo que los hizo ser

—En resumen, dices que ignoremos los libros de la chingada

—No, digo que se preparen en cosas que les importa, porque sé que tarde o temprano esos libros tocarán sus manos, y pudrirán su corazón y para bien o para mal, aprenderán a sufrir

Hubo silencio, por parte de los tres.

—No soy buen ejemplo, para ninguno de los tres, lo mejor para Tamaki es que al fin alguien se responsabilizara por ella, nosotros estábamos más ocupados creciendo que fingiendo ser familia, no me importa si me llegan a odiar, no me importa si me quieren, realmente les doy la noticia oficial, que no tenemos nada que nos una, no somos hermanos, no somos hijos de una madre, no somos hijos de un padre, no existe una mascota como familia, no existe nadie a quien le importemos, nadie a quien le pertenezcamos, por lo mismo, oficialmente les digo que me deslindo de ustedes, no quiero llamadas, no quiero saludos, no quiero miradas, y si no quieren sufrir deberían hacer lo mismo

Cogió su cigarro y cogió su camino, un camino distinto al de nosotros.

Había renunciado.

Dos palabras un sentido.

Dos palabras un sentimiento.

Dos palabras una traición.

Dos personas, una duda.

Una duda, una respuesta.

Una respuesta, un camino.

Un camino, un adiós.

Un adiós.

Adiós.

Adiós hermana.


	25. Caigamos juntos (Sarada)

**Nos quedábamos en Paris, para alejarnos de tus padres**

 **Y pensé ¡Wow, si pudiera guardar esto en una foto ahora!**

 **No pensé que pudiéramos resolver esto**

 **Afuera en la terraza**

 **No sé si sea justo, pero pensé**

 **¿Cómo podría dejarte caer sola mientras estoy perdido con alguien más?**

 **Si vamos a caer, entonces caeremos juntos**

 **Dirán que pudiste hacer cualquier cosa**

 **Dirán que fui inteligente**

 **Si vamos a caer,**

 **Entonces caeremos juntos**

 **Nos saldremos con la nuestra**

 **Vamos a mostrarles que somos los mejores**

—¿Realmente hiciste todo eso?

Agachó la mirada como niño pequeño, me senté en la esquina de su cama, esperando ver otra reacción por parte de él, pero no había culpa, me miraba desde el piso, avergonzado, pero no culpable.

—Sí—Dijo

—No sé qué decir

—No tienes por qué decir algo

—Esperaba otra reacción por tu parte, no que realmente lo aceptaras

—¿Habías preparado un discurso sobre cómo decirme el trato a las mujeres? Ellas saben a lo que vienen conmigo, ellas saben cómo es mi trato, yo no puedo cambiar por el simple hecho de que sea una noche

—¿Eso significa que a mí también me viste como carne para golpear?

—No—suspiró cansado—Te he dicho que eres diferente

—¿Cómo puedo creer eso cuando me has contado todo eso?

—Tú querías saber algo que tenías prohibido saber, ahora asume las consecuencias

Lo observé con detenimiento, mierda, no estaba pensando. No realmente, era como si él se tragara mis pensamientos y las palabras que estaba a punto de decir.

Yo era una chica inteligente, que siempre tenía la respuesta para todo, pero ¿Ahora que puedo decir?

—¿Quieres meditar? —Me dijo, tomando la caja de inciensos

Asentí, mientras me quedaba en la cama, observándolo. Sí, yo quería saber todo eso ¿Ahora que se supone que haga con toda esta información?

—Sarada—Suspiro, odiaba cuando hacía eso, es como si él supiera algo de mí que yo no, es como si me viera como una niña tonta, nadie me veía así, hasta que llego él, burlándose—No lo entenderás

Lo odio.

Nadie me decía lo que no sabía, nadie me decía que era una tonta, nadie pensaba así de mí y es una mierda.

—Yo puedo entenderlo

—Pero no lo estás entendiendo, es mejor que lo dejes así por ahora, te acompaño a tu coche

—Pero yo no me quiero ir

—Eso no tiene que ver con que tengas que irte

Fruncí el ceño y me retiré enojada.

Me observó desde el marco de su puerta—No eres como las demás Sarada—Fue lo único que dijo, antes de cerrar la puerta, entre a mi auto y me fui de ahí enojada

Sasuke estaba en la puerta cuando llegué.

—¿A dónde fuiste?—Me dijo, tallando una madera

—Qué raro, llegó temprano y esa es tu pregunta

—Han llamado de la asociación, no te has presentado en dos semanas, dos semanas Sarada

—Tú no eres mi padre

—Solo porque Itachi no está aquí no significa que puedes hacer lo que quieras

—Si tío, pero dime, ¿Cuándo ha estado?

Le dije, entrando a la casa, enojada, realmente enojada.

Nunca le había respondido de ese modo, ni nos habíamos peleado, pero me estaba cansando de vivir en la mentira que habían creado mis abuelos, no soy hermana de Sasuke o de mi padre, ni su hija, soy la nieta de ellos, soy la sobrina de Sasuke y soy la hija de Itachi.

Vengo de él, tengo sus características, tengo sus rasgos, su cabello, el lunar de mi madre, que posiblemente lo haya tenido también.

Tomé la fruta picada que me preparó mi abuela, y me senté en la barra.

—Hola—Me sorprendió ver a mi padre, envolviendo fruta y comida

—Hola—Le dije sonriendo

—Papi—No me miro, pero supe que había alzado las cejas—¿Puedo viajar con unas amigas este fin?

—No lo sé, pregúntale a los reyes—Así se refería a mis abuelos

—Pero tú eres mi padre

—Pero estás viviendo en su casa, bajo sus reglas

Sasuke entro en ese momento, me observó arriba de la barra y pensé que me reprimiría por eso, a la abuela no le gustaban este tipo de cosas.

Pensé que abriría su boca para decir algo, había dos maneras de comportarnos, siendo su hermana y siendo su sobrina y ahorita mantenía el segundo rol, así que lo que saliera de su boca tenía que hacerlo.

—¿Saldrás?—Le pregunto a mi padre

—¿Acaso estás ciego?

—¿A dónde?

—Al país del té—Mencionó entusiasmado, observé la manera en que guardaba sus cosas, como si eso fuese lo más emocionante en toda su vida, viajar

—Hola, hola mis amores ¡Sarada, bájate de ahí!

—¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?—Le preguntó el tío Sasuke

—Ha, excelente, magnifico, su padre les ha traído presentes. ¡Itachi! ¿De nuevo vas a salir?

—Si, al país del té, por cierto, Sarada quiere salir este fin

Observé a la abuela—Oh, cariño, ya sabes que sí

—¿Estaría bien papi?—Le pregunte

—Lo que diga la reina—Respondió, guardando sus cosas

—Tienes que salir más cariño, no solo tienes que ir a esas juntas aburridas sobre el feminismo y sobre todas esas charlas motivacionales, no sacaras nada de provecho

—Sí, ¿Cómo te ha ido Sarada?—Pregunto Sasuke, lo miré ceñuda

—Hola, preciosa—El abuelo me dio un beso en la cabeza—¿Nuevamente saldrás polluelo?—Le dijo a mi padre

—Al país del té—Comentó con una manzana en la boca

—Deberías cortarte ese cabello hijo, quien sabe que tipos de roedores tengas ahí dentro—Le dijo la abuela, abriendo las bolsas de compras—Ayúdame cariño

Me comentó—Tu también, no te quedes parado—Le dije a Sasuke

Comenzó a ordenar todo por colores, y yo por tamaños, mientras le revolvía lo que él había acomodado

—Mejor hazlo tú—Me dijo

—Eso no es equitativo

—Tampoco lo que estás haciendo

—Itachi, ¿Sarada te mencionó su reconocimiento?

—No—Respondió, empacando todo

—Vamos, cuéntale—Me animó Sasuke

—He ganado

—Nuevamente, como siempre—Me interrumpió

—Sí, como siempre—Le dije, ya desanimada, observando a mi tío

—Fue el primer lugar a nivel de mi generación—Habló el tío

—¿Y no te da vergüenza? ¿Qué más se podría esperar de ti? ¡Eres una Uchiha!—Dijo, parándose de ahí, tomando su mochila y yéndose—Y eres mi hija

Lo dijo sin mirarme, mientras se marchaba.

—Tenemos que hablar—Me dijo Sasuke, tomándome del brazo

Me quedé un poco helada. ¿Acaso me dirá de Kawaki?

Terminamos de guardar todo, y observé como mis abuelos se recuperaban de su crisis y volvían a reír juntos mientras observaban la televisión. ¿Qué me dirían de Kawaki?

Es un bueno para nada Sarada.

Si, como mi padre.

Pero él no te podrá dar todo el esfuerzo que nosotros te hemos brindado.

Si, como mi padre.

Realmente no sabes cuáles son sus intenciones.

Suspiré y pasé por la sala.

—Cariño, cariño—Me señaló la maleta enorme— Tu regalo

—¿Cómo les fue en su viaje?

—¡Fue de autodescubrimiento!—Mencionó la abuela, entusiasmada

—Me sentiría orgulloso si algun día llegas a hacerlo hija, no te centres tanto en los problemas de esta ciudad, no los podrás arreglar todos

—Pero tampoco viajando

—No, pero tienes que aprender de muchas culturas, lo que aquí está mal, en otra cultura está bien

—¡Pero eso es…! Muy…—Pensé en algunas tradiciones, no dejaban que la mujer hablara, no dejaban que pudieran decidir sobre su cuerpo, igualmente los hombres, deberían ser el pilar de una familia, cuando no es así, ellos no deben de ser el sostén, todo tiene que ser equitativo

—Sí, pero tienes que comprender, que, entre más ignorante, más libre eres

—¿Es por eso que mi padre prefiere viajar a pasar tiempo con nosotros?

—Nos tienes a nosotros, cariño—Me dijo el abuelo

La abuela me observó, tocándose su corazón.

—No es que tu padre no te amé

—Pero tiene cosas más importantes que arreglar ¿No es así? Gracias por los regalos

Dije, tomando la maleta y subiendo. Las escaleras tenían una rampa, muy efectiva, que la usaba cuando era niña para resbalarme, no sé porque aún la dejan.

Me senté en la alfombra que me había traído mi padre en uno de sus múltiples viajes, según, él la fabricó a mano, pero tiene la etiqueta, así que dudo mucho que eso haya pasado. Abrí la maleta, pero no la destapé, solo moví el cierre y me quedé pensando.

Ya estaba muy grande como para lamentarme de que mi padre no me quiera y he recibido el cariño de "mis padres" así que, no puedo pedir más.

—Oye—Me dijo tocando la puerta y entrando al mismo tiempo, no le dije nada, solo paso, aquí venía mi reprimenda, pero ya tenía el discurso perfecto para contrarrestar—No lo tomes personal

—Pero—Le dije inmediatamente, aquí venía el "No te conviene"

—Itachi te ama, desde el primer momento en que te vio—Me sorprendió, no esperaba que me dijera eso, para disimular eso me puse a abrir la maleta y lo primero que salió a flote, fue un marco reciclado, hermoso, lleno de colores, era de cartón, pero los pedazos de vidrio formaban una foto de mi padre conmigo cuando tenía dos años

—Pero es más importante descubrirse ¿No es así?

—Viajar no tiene nada de malo

—No, no tengo nada en contra de eso

—Al parecer si—Mencionó cansado

Se sentó al lado de mí, observando lo que me habían obsequiado, sacando cosas de la maleta.

—Tengo algo en contra de que viaje sin mí, prefirió los viajes a educarme y mis abuelos dejaron que hiciera eso

—Tu eres una mujer post-moderna ¿No es así?

—Es un fraude

—¿Por qué no puedes comprender eso?

—que mi padre no iba a detener su vida solo porque yo llegué a su vida

—Que no quería que siguieras su ejemplo—Lo mire—El admira a mis padres, sus enseñanzas, pensó que forjarían a alguien con valores, así como lo hizo con nosotros

—Pero él pudo esforzarse

—Y lo hace—Me dijo Sasuke

—Yo no veo que lo haga, esto es patético, fingir que aquí te tengo el respeto del mundo, pero afuera, fingir que somos hermanos, es cansado, porque, me afecta a mi como persona íntegra, no me siento así, siento que estoy dividida

—Viaja—Me dijo

—No veo que tu estés viajando

—Yo ya lo hice, de niño y mi educación se vio afectada, es por eso que decidí parar y dejar eso atrás

—¿Si?—Le dije

—Porque llegaste tú—Me lo soltó, no molesto—Y mis padres decidieron que nos educarían normalmente, Itachi lo decidió y mis padres se lo cumplieron, mientras él tomaba mi educación

—¿Aquí es donde debo sentirme mal?

—No, te lo digo porque estás desperdiciando muchas oportunidades al quedarte estancada en un lugar, sé que consideras a Konoha tu hogar y he escuchado como te pones ante esas proposiciones de salir, realmente tienes que hacerlo, porque si te quedas en un lugar te estancaras

—¿Y tú porque te estás quedando?

—Para vigilarte—Me dijo, alcé las cejas, mientras me reía por dentro, no necesitaba vigilantes o niñera

Pero luego lo comprendí…

Para que no me sintiera sola.

Reviso el mensaje en su teléfono y salió.

Me levanté de ahí y caminé a la ventana, viendo cómo ella le mostraba dos papeles y él le mostraba una sonrisa y se iban. Aquella chica, ¿Qué le hacía a mi hermano?

Sasuke no se sentaría y me hablaría de mi padre.

Él estaba enojado con la vida y ahora comprendía porque, se había quedado sin viajes desde que llegué, y me regañaba por todo y yo me desquitaba con él cuando lo tenía como hermano, y peleábamos, pero…

Abrí su habitación y busqué, sus libros, sus mapas, la fotografía que tenía de Naruto, y ¡Sorpresa! Debajo de su colchón.

Ahí estaban boletos de avión añejos, observé las fechas, desde hace diez años, cuando tenía 7, cancelando viajes, había como más de cincuenta boletos de avión cancelados, sellados y todos a nombre de él.

—No puede ser

Y todas las fechas o eran en mi cumpleaños o eran porque yo había hecho una aportación a la humanidad "importante". La más reciente fue hace tres meses, cuando entre a la universidad.

Cambió el conocimiento cultural por viejos trofeos en deportes e investigaciones, por reconocimientos y diplomas que colgaban alrededor.

Entre al cuarto de mi padre, y alrededor había fotografías, él pescando, él bailando, él haciendo muchas cosas, la vida no se detiene por un hijo, tu vida continua adelante, igual tu crecimiento personal.

Llevo tres meses con Kawaki. ¿Qué nos hemos aportado?

Lo conozco desde secundaria, el tipo raro que se ríe a escondidas de ti.

El tipo raro que ignoras por los estereotipos de tus amigas, agradezco a mis abuelos por meterme en escuelas públicas, porque te das cuenta de que la gente crea un estigma social.

Se llegan a creer cosas que ni siquiera deberían existir, y contribuyen a su causa.

Es como un efecto Halo interminable, le contribuyes cosas positivas a aquellas personas que te dan buena espina, aquellas personas con presentación, y le atribuyes cosas negativas a gente como Kawaki, lo peor de todo, es que llegué a creerme las estupideces que decían.

Y estoy buscando una respuesta que no encontraré aquí.

¿Cómo debe ser el trato a las personas? ¿Qué busco en Kawaki?

¡¿Busco cambiar su vida?! ¿Ser la primera mujer que logre cambiarlo para sentirme satisfecha conmigo?

¡Una relación no sirve de nada si la persona no te aporta cosas positivas, o te hace crecer! ¿Pero dónde queda superar las cosas negativas?

Coloqué la foto en la habitación de mi padre, esperando que, si algún día se quedara en casa, esta foto le recordara que existía yo.

Caminé a la habitación de mi abuela, ella acomodaba sus cremas.

—¿Con que un viaje al pasado?

—Es de donde aprendes más, cariño

—Abuela, ya no quiero estar en los clubs sociales

Me miro sonriendo.

—Querida, es como te sientas a gusto, si son tus gustos, creo que es donde debes estar, pero muchas veces, aunque encajemos…

—No significa que pertenecemos—Le complementé la frase—¿Qué pasa si conoces el pasado de alguien?

—El pasado no es algo que se pueda cambiar—Me dijo, doblando la ropa—Es algo de lo que se puede aprender. La persona no es la misma que hace dos meses, no es la misma que hace dos años, mucho menos que hace diez años, tu abuelo no es el mismo del que me enamoré—Me pareció triste ese hecho—Es alguien de quien me estoy enamorando

—Pensé que pasaban por algo difícil

—Sí, pero todo tiene solución, a veces uno de los dos crece y la otra persona es la que te hace avanzar, no hay manera de que crezcamos juntos

—Abuela. Siendo honesta, este fin, hay alguien que me invitó a viajar con él, para meditar

—Ohhh ¿Se lo has dicho a tu padre?

—Creo que me ha dicho que ustedes tienen la decisión

—Ya veo. ¿Tú estás segura que quieres ir con esa persona? ¿Hombre?

—sí, y sí

—Pero quiero su localización, nombre y a donde van a llegar, si es posible, nosotros les pagamos la cabaña, pero en habitaciones diferentes

—Sí, eso sería fantástico, pero…no creo que él lo acepte

—Mmm, lo pensaré y meditaré, pero tienes que decirle a tu padre, no puedes estar haciendo todo a escondidas de él

Le sonreí.

—Gracias abuela

Corrí a tomar un papel y un lápiz.

"Este fin estaré en una cabaña con un amigo, meditando"

Lo único que escribí, lo único que coloqué en la pata Garuda, y le abrí la puerta de su reserva especial.

Le mandé el mensaje a Kawaki, respondiéndole con un "Si, voy" A pesar de todo lo que supe de él.

No tenía por qué temerle, no era así, no sería así conmigo.

Salí a la entrada de la casa y observé por el telescopio que teníamos, antes solía usarlo, pero ahora no me llamaba mucho la atención, las estrellas no se observaban, debido a la contaminación lumínica, y los sonidos de los animalitos no se diferenciaban del sonido de los autos.

Me senté en la banca, observando a la nada, viendo la casa de enfrente, sacando conclusiones.

Contando días, refrescándome la memoria, ¿Qué es lo que la gente hacía antes?

—¡Mitsuki!—dije, al verlo y salté encima de él como niña pequeña, el me rodeó con sus brazos, su cabello estaba menos azul y sus ojos no habían cambiado, solo el tamaño de su rostro, más grande, más marcado

—¡Cuánto tiempo!—Me dijo, rodeándome con sus brazos

—¿Cómo te ha ido en la aldea del sonido? ¿Qué has descubierto? ¡Estás tan grande!

Me colocó una pulsera, hecha con cuarzos.

—Como la que solía tener

—La he hecho con mis propias manos—Me dijo, observé el rosa, y luego le agradecí con un beso en la mejilla

—Me encanta

—Lo sé

—¿Por qué no me avisaste que vendrías? Yo…hubiera ido por ti

Observó mi coche—Ya veo

Nos sentamos en el pasto mojado, como niños pequeños.

—Me he topado a tu padre en ciertos lugares—Me lo soltó—Y conocí buena gente en el camino, he hecho un negocio propio en tres distintas comunidades, de joyas, y he venido hasta aquí para hacer otro

—¡Wow!—Le dije, sorprendida—No, pensé, qué—No podía articular palabra—Realmente pensé que no te enfocarías en algo especifico

—Claro, el chico de veintiún años que no ha logrado nada con su vida, creo que eso ya quedo atrás, he escuchado cosas de la gran Sarada, ganadora en el concurso de oratoria durante cinco años seguidos, emprendedora y fundadora de—Le tape la boca—Organizas huelgas, marchas en la calle, ¿Qué falta, tu color de cabello azul?

Entorné los ojos—Eso es un mal estereotipo que estoy buscando erradicar

Abrió la boca en forma de "O" claro. Sarcasmo—Creo que es buena tu causa, pero en vez de eso, porque no buscas que la gente deje de ser esclava del mundo que les han asignado

Me quedé seria, había dado en el clavo, como siempre.

—No creo que sea bueno en eso—Le comenté, esta vez rindiéndome

—Eso es común de la Sarada que conozco, pero no de la nueva Sarada de la que todos hablan, todos te ven indestructible

—Creo que las personas que saben de mi pasado son las más peligrosas—Le comenté, ajustando mis lentes

—No es que te vea como alguien débil, creo que no es tu camino

—¿Viniste aquí para persuadirme de eso?

—Vine aquí para abrirte los ojos

—No tengo problema alguno con la vida que llevó, estoy en mi zona de confort

—Ese es el problema

—Mitsuki, vienes aquí a decirme que tengo un problema cuando no lo tengo—Levantó una ceja

—¿Marchas feministas? ¿Enserio, Sarada?—Lo dijo con burla

—¿Viajes por el mundo? ¿Enserio?—Yo también lo dije con burla

—Creo que el primer problema es la debilidad del ser humano al ver cosas donde no las hay. No hay problemas de discriminación ante la mujer, ante el hombre

—¿No?

—Hay problemas sobre libertad. Estás peleando un lugar para una mujer ¿Exactamente un lugar en qué? ¿En una organización capitalista? ¿En que contribuya a las causas del otro y termine trabajando para alguien?

—Tenemos que vivir de algo—Mencioné

—El mundo haya afuera es grande, no solo vives del trabajo, vives de lo que haces

—Mitsuki, comprendo tu punto de vista y lo respeto, así como te pido que respetes el mío

—Creo que estás perdiendo tiempo de tu vida, Sarada—Me dijo

—Creo que estoy empleando ese tiempo en cosas productivas, en el tiempo que estuviste viajando, aprendí primeros auxilios, aprendí sobre…

—Sí, sí, sí, ¿Has aprendido a ser agradecida por lo que tienes?

Entorné los ojos.

—Lo soy

Vi a Garuda regresar.

Él observó al halcón.

—Es de mi padre—Dije, entusiasmada, Garuda me dejo caer el mensaje—Para tu madre

Decía.

Puse los ojos en blanco—Para la abuela—Dije

Abrí el papel y decía "No".

Fruncí el ceño.

—Mitsuki, realmente me dio gusto verte, pero te sugeriría que a la próxima vez que vengas a visitarme, sea con un "Hola ¿Cómo estás? ¿Por qué no vamos a un café a hablar sobre lo que ha acontecido en nuestras vidas? ¡Sin juzgarnos el uno al otro!"

Él se burló.

—Pensé que algo dentro de ti no cambiaría, pero me temo, que a veces los estudios, y la escuela en vez de ayudar, te perjudica. Me encanto verte Sarada, pero no podría decir que sería un gusto

—No voy a cambiar solo para caerte bien

—Sí, sigues siendo mi mejor amiga Sarada

Se retiró

—Y gracias, por no creer en mí

Abrí la puerta, fingiendo que no había abierto la respuesta de mi padre, caminé nuevamente a la habitación de la abuela.

—Hola, papá respondió—Le dije, entusiasmada y le di la nota

La abuela se colocó sus lentes y observó la carta, alzo las cejas y me miro, mi sonrisa desapareció—Vaya, dice que sí—Dijo, entusiasmada

Mi rostro fue de sorpresa.

La carta decía que no, ella guardó la carta en su cajón, con llave.

Las palabras de Mitsuki sonaron en mi mente. "¿Estás agradecida con lo que tienes?"

—Abuela…es increíble—Le dije

—¿Me permites ayudarte a hacer la maleta?

Asentí, pensando que era muy pronto para eso.

—¿Y a qué horas te marchas? —Me le quedé mirando y ella de igual modo, puso sus brazos en la cintura—¡Sarada, hoy es viernes!

—¿Qué?

Observé el teléfono y efectivamente era viernes.

—Mañana por la mañana, pero, quiero arreglar unos asuntos antes de partir—Tomé las llaves del coche y salí

—Cariño—Me dijo desde la ventana, asomándose—Te quiero

—Te quiero también

Entre al coche y le mandé el mensaje a mi tío, sobre que pasé por mí al café.

Avancé cinco cuadras y llegué al establecimiento, el clima estaba perfecto, templado, quería tomar algo, pero no sabía que, subí las escaleras y me puse en la barra.

—Hola—Le dije con una sonrisa—¿Qué me recomendarías esta noche?

—¿Tienes identificación?

Fruncí los labios—Creo que la he olvidado

El frunció los sus labios.

—Bueno ¿Qué tal algo para la nena?—Me ofreció una malteada, la tomé sin peros, y tomé un libro de la barra

—¿Cómo pueden tener esto aquí? —Le dije, casi arrojando el libro, "La ama de casa ideal"

—Es divertido, solo ojéalo

Entorné los ojos.

—Es algo, absurdo, no puedo creer que se diviertan con esto, realmente me siento ofendida

—Vamos, párale un poco a tu mamé—Me dijo, sin ánimos de ofender—No pusiste, pero cuando te di la malteada gratis

—No sabía que era gratis, además vengo a consumir, es obvio que pagaré por ella

—Una sonrisa, significa que es gratis

Señaló el letrero, entorné aún más los ojos.

Le puse el dinero en la barra y me bajé del taburete.

—¿Te vas?

Ya ni le respondí, solo sé que él se burlaba. Bajé rápido y fue como en cámara lenta, sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos

—Pobre niña, ingenua—Me tocó la mejilla

—¿Perdón? ¿Nos conocemos?

—¿Crees que lo vas a cambiar? ¿Crees que él va a cambiar contigo?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que me interesa saber tu opinión?

Caminé, lejos de sus comentarios. ¿Qué se está creyendo? ¡No la conozco! Y al parecer, ella me conoce, conoce a Kawaki.

—Acabas de llegar y ya te vas—Me dijo Sasuke

—Sí, bueno, no es lo que quiero

Me tomó de la mano y me sacó de ahí, caminamos juntos un par de calles, él mantuvo sus manos en los bolsillos, observando la ciudad y yo solo observaba los tenis y el tatuaje de mi tobillo.

Mis piernas no eran muy largas y mis caderas no eran tan anchas, pero en la sombra las veía diferente. Mi cabello lo tenía largo y obscuro y siempre lo llevaba arreglado, pero el viento de esta noche lo movía, y era algo, encantador. Metí las manos a las bolsillas de mis vaqueros y miré a otro lado, cuando el flash apareció, ella sonrió, dándome la foto instantánea.

—Lo que gustes aportar—Me dijo

Observé la foto, aclarándose lentamente, y saqué un billete y se lo di, ella me agradeció, Sasuke me quito la fotografía.

—Vaya, nos parecemos

—¿Y te sorprende? —Le dije— Hoy, vi a Mitsuki, pero fue a decirme de lo equivocada que estoy al hacer las cosas

—¿Y si me lo dices es porque realmente lo estas considerando así?

—¿Está mal ir a marchas por querer un mundo equitativo?

—La vida va más allá de eso

—¿Qué te están haciendo?—Le dije—¿Por qué ahora retomas ese lado? ¿Qué paso con aquel hombre que se dedicaba a gastar su dinero en cosas innecesarias?

Solo me sonrió.

—Lamento llegar a tu vida e interrumpir tu ciclo. Realmente no pensé que fuera a cambiar toda tu vida, y que tu estuvieras enojado por lo que cause, ahora lo entiendo, soy un grano en el culo

Me abrazó y me besó la cabeza—Sí, estaba enojado, porque…por todo. No me salía lo que yo quería hacer y nunca era suficiente, estaba entre lo que quería hacer y lo que debía hacer, pero, he decidido tomar las riendas, al parecer hay alguien que ha avanzado más que yo—Se refería a mí

—No estoy escuchando una disculpa de tu parte, y no me estás diciendo que no soy un grano en el culo

—Porque si lo eres. Eres molesta, irritante, como un chile y créeme que yo soy un tipo con gastritis, no te tolero

Le sonreí

—Odiaba a todo el mundo cuando debería odiarte a ti, pero yo te quería, bastante, así que, tenía que odiar a alguien

—Estás cambiando tío Sasuke, y no sé si eso sea bueno, algunas personas quieren estar en mi lugar, estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo para hacer un cambio, pero, no estoy solucionando nada con mi vida

—¿Crees que es un desastre?

—Creo que, si papá llega a tener otro hijo lo odiaré, así como tú lo hiciste conmigo—Me limpié las lágrimas—Porque a él le dedicará el tiempo que a mí no

—Así como lo están haciendo mis padres—Dijo Sasuke, serio, ambos teníamos heridas abiertas

—Yo no quería ocupar tu lugar, así como yo no quiero que ocupen el mío, solo estoy aclamando un poco de atención de una persona y…¿Por qué?

Lo abracé, llorando en este punto, mi tío puso su barbilla en mi cabeza.

—Él te quiere, como no tienes idea

—¿Y porque no está conmigo? ¡A mi lado!

Suspiró, ya no sabía que decirme, pero lo entendía, era normal, no lo diría, la gente intenta reconfortarte con palabras que quieres escuchar, más si es de tú familia, no pueden decirte la gran cosa, tienen que estar neutrales.

Volvimos a casa, fingiendo que no pasó nada, tomé mis cosas y avancé a casa de Kawaki.

Duramos una hora en la carretera, nos detuvimos en medio de unas cataratas, caminamos durante tres horas y nos detuvimos a meditar, caminamos nuevamente durante tres horas y nos quedamos a comer. Nos fuimos aclarando cosas estúpidas y preguntas que no tenían sentido, guardamos silencio para escuchar el canto de las aves, para que nos guiaran en el recorrido, encontramos el lugar perfecto y extendimos las tiendas.

Mi tienda era grande, tres veces más grande que la suya, incluso había ganchos y no se supone que ese sería el propósito.

—No puedes tratar a la gente así

—Eso ya quedo en el pasado

—¿A mí también me harás lo mismo?

Me observó con esos ojos, sin emociones, carentes de sentido, como si estuvieran cansados.

—No venimos aquí para eso

Hicimos un poco de yoga, me enseñó a encender una fogata con dos piedras, metimos los pies al río mientras compartíamos mensajes insignificantes.

—¡Vaya, no pensé que alguien estaría contigo! ¡Aquí!

—Hola—Le dije amablemente, recordando que ella era su hermana, crucé el río y estreché su mano, pero ella se limpió mi saludo en la ropa— ¡Que alegría que estés aquí! ¿Solían venir muy seguido cuando eran niños? o… ¿Estoy preguntando algo impertinente?

—Creo que tú eres una impertinente—Me dijo

Ya la captaba, era la hermana celosa, no dejaba de ver a su hermano.

—No quiero interferir en sus recuerdos, una disculpa si te ofende mi presencia aquí, pero no sabía que este era un lugar especial de ambos

—No des por hecho muchas cosas niña

Regresé con Kawaki, y me senté al lado de él, no le despegaba la vista a Hotaru.

—¿Puedo hacer algo para que se sientan mejor? ¿Los dejó solos?—Pregunté

—Si—Me respondió ella

—No—Me respondió él

—No soy su hermana, era su amante

—Ha—Le dije

—Y si estoy aquí es porque probablemente seas parte de un trío. ¿No es así Kawaki?

—La verdad no juzgo esos encuentros sexuales, pero, definitivamente no va conmigo

—Entonces no sé qué haces con Kawaki

Su mandíbula se tensaba más y más. Le tomé la mano y moví mi mano rodeando su brazo, tratando de calmarlo, de decirle que estaba ahí.

—Sí, ella fue mi amante—Me dijo, viéndome la cara—Pero ya no lo es ¿O lo eres Hotaru? ¡No he ido a buscarte durante más del mes!—Le dijo—¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes venir aquí?

—El sitio es de ambos ¿No? Dos niños inútiles y pendejos lo descubrieron, con derecho a todo

Realmente esta situación debería sentirme incomoda, pero me causaba curiosidad.

—Bien—Le dijo él—Vamos a buscar nuestro lugar

Se levantó de ahí y me llevo de la mano. Ahora tenía muchas preguntas e hipótesis de algunas respuestas. Debería de estar enojada, molesta, pero no lo estaba.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—Le dije, pero no respondió, observé a Hotaru, atrás, viendo como caminábamos—Tal vez, debas cerrar tu ciclo con ella

Él se detuvo en brusco y me observó, me tomó de las mejillas y observó mi rostro. Sacudió mi cabello, como niña pequeña, como aquella chiquilla que no ha aprendido lo suficiente de la vida.

—Hay personas con las que no puedes cerrar tu ciclo

—¿No la quieres dejar ir?

Se quedó en blanco.

—No estoy preparado, si la dejo ir a ella es como dejar ir parte de mí, quiero que esa parte se quedé con ella, mientras ella me siga recordando quien soy, no tendré problema alguno en recordar que no quiero ser

No entendía a qué se refería, pero sabía que ya no hablaría más sobre el tema.

Caminamos por horas y lo único que logramos fue llegar a un campamento. Dejamos las cosas, fuimos recibidos abiertamente, se llevaron a Kawaki y me quedé haciendo un poco de comida y descansando, Kawaki me sonreía y se reía fuerte con cosas que ellos susurraban.

—¿Sarada?—Me dijo alguien del pasado—¿Qué estás haciendo tú en un lugar así? ¿Te perdiste? Ven, llamaré a tus padres

—Oye, tranquilo—Le dije—Kabuto, no es necesario que hagas esto

—Le avisaré a tu hermano, ¡Mujer! Es raro que estés en cosas como estás

—No, no te preocupes, Sasuke no tiene por qué meterse en mis asuntos, ahora, he cambiado—Le dije—Soy una persona nueva

—Bien—Me dio una palmada en la espalda, antes no dejaría que hicieran eso, pero ahora, lo hago, por el hecho de que no significa nada más que una cortesía—Que bueno que hayas decidido unirte, tenemos un poco de todo, hierva, hongos, seguro que sabes de que va esto ¿No?

—Aléjate de ella—Le dijo Kawaki, detrás de él

Ajusto sus lentes Kabuto—Tranquilo, no sabía que era tu chica

Retrocedió, negando.—¿Te estaba molestando?

—No tenías por qué hacer eso—Le dije, un poco molesta, porque realmente no quería tener guardaespaldas, estábamos saliendo, y ya, no era algo formal y no era para que mencionara cosas así—Él estaba siendo amable

—Sí y yo también lo estoy siendo

Su mandíbula se tensó—Escucha, tal vez fue mala idea estar aquí

—¿Por qué?

—Porque son personas de mi pasado

—¿Y eso importa?

Me miro, tomé el cigarrillo de su bolsillo y lo coloqué en mi boca.

—Somos personas nuevas ¿No? Haciendo nuevas cosas

—No es que yo sea primerizo haciendo esto

—No, pero lo haces conmigo

Le dije. Encendí en cigarrillo, y escuché la canción de fondo, mientras comenzaba a bailar frente a él, sin pena.

—If we go down then we go down together. We'll get away with everything, let's show them we are better

Sacó la sonrisa que iluminaría el cielo en la noche más obscura. ¿Quién diría que el chico malo sonreía de esa forma tan buena?

—Te quiero—Le dije, animándome a dar el primer paso, pero la sonrisa se obscureció y con un dedo hizo clic en mi barbilla y me guiñó el ojo, alejándose de mí.

Tomé un palo y comencé a limpiarlo.

—No somos cavernícolas—Me dijo, dándome una vara pulida, con punta y poniendo tres malvaviscos

Le sonreí.

—Él nunca te dirá que te quiere

—Vaya manera de abrir una conversación y romper el hielo, pero si me permites—Le estiré la mano a esa mujer—Mi nombre es Sarada

Ella no tomó mi mano, solo deslizo la suya por encima de la mía y luego hizo un puño y la estrelló en mi mano

—Mi nombre es Yodo

Tenía los ojos con mucho delineador negro y su cabello rubio lo cubría con un enorme gorro.

—Vaya, como el número 53 de la tabla periódica

—Sí, creo que era mejor Titanio, como sea, Yodo es mejor que todas esas mierdas de elementos químicos y él no te dirá que te quiere

—Creo que ahí sobra la palabra "No"

—No eres su tipo—Me dijo y me lo tomé en forma de reto

—¿Acaso eso se convierte en un cliché? ¿El amor viene en forma de estereotipo y encapsulado?

—¿Llamas a lo suyo amor? Kawaki no hace eso y te lo digo por tu bien

—Yo lo escuchó más como un reto

—¿Acaso ves el amor como un reto?—Me preguntó, no nos conocíamos y ya estábamos iniciando una discusión

—No, es solo que, no lo conoces

—Por supuesto que lo conozco, más de lo que debería. Y, tú no perteneces aquí, ni a él

—¡Oye Yodo! ¿Qué tal si me hechas la mano por aquí?—Le grito alguien y se fue

Y como decían, apenas llegué y ya estaban lloviendo golpes.

Observe durante la tarde a Yodo, besándose con cualquiera de los que estuviese ahí, sentándose en las piernas todos, mientras dejaba que revisaran su cuerpo.

Yo estaba entre las piernas de Kawaki, él estaba sentado en el tronco, pero yo estaba en la tierra, me metió un par de moras a la boca, mientras contaba un chiste que no tenía sentido para mí, pero los demás sí.

Tal vez esa Yodo tenía razón, yo no pertenecía aquí, era incomodo no saber de qué se reían o no entenderlo.

Pero ya había escuchado más comentarios de los que debería escuchar sobre él.

"no eres su tipo" "no eres esa clase de mujer" "a él no le gustas así" "Finalmente te dejará"

¿Por qué nadie podía aceptar que éramos un "ahora"? Maldita sea, ¡Somos un ahora!

—Bebe esto—Me dijo, poniendo la cantimplora en mis labios

—¿Qué es eso?

La retiro de mis labios y le dio un sorbo.

Luego se lo arrebate y le tomé.

—Es pulque

Dijo, pero termine escupiéndolo.

—No es como el escoces que tienen tus padres ¿He?

Me dijo alguien con burla.

Kawaki me limpió el resto de la bebida con sus dedos, mientras le pasaban el porro.

—¿Por qué no le das una calada?—Alguien me dijo y yo negué sonriendo

No era mi estilo.

—No, aléjalo

Dijo Kawaki, después de darle una fumada, olía a hierva quemada, apestaba horrible.

Yodo comenzó a bailar alrededor de la fogata, embarrándose algo en la piel y todos ahí la seguían con la vista, ella iba quitándose prenda por prenda, agachándose hacia el fuego cada ciertos pasos, poniéndose una corona de plumas, mientras agradecía cosas que no lograba entender y bebía de un cuerno.

—¿Qué es eso?—Le pregunte a Kawaki

Me tomó de la mano y me dirigió a la tienda.

—Es mejor no estar presentes

—Pero quiero saber—Dije, intentando asomarme

—No es tu asunto—Me detuvo de la muñeca y me estiro a su lado

—¿Qué de romántico tiene esto?

—¿Romántico?—Escupió la palabra con burla, le fruncí el ceño

Es mejor que descanses

—Pensé que iríamos a observar las estrellas, aquí no hay mucha contaminación y…

—Shhh

—Además podemos estar conviviendo ¿Por qué no estamos afuera?

—Son cosas que no son aptas para ti—Me dijo

—Muéstrame que es lo que hacen, que es apto para mí

Se recostó y comenzó a reír.

Me quité la blusa y me subí encima de él.

—No Sarada, tu primera vez tiene que ser especial

Fruncí aún más el ceño y comencé a moverme, soltó la carcajada.

—Eso no funcionará

—¿Por qué?

—Porque estas en mi abdomen

—Ha

Me bajé de encima de él y me senté al lado, observé la casa, ni siquiera se veía nada, estaba obscuro.

Escuché gemidos y agradecí no estar fuera.

—Empiezan una orgía con las mujeres que hay fuera—Me dijo—Incluso con ellos mismos ¿Acaso querías estar entre eso?

—No, pero eso significa que has estado en eso ¿No es así?

—Hay cosas que no deberías preguntar pequeña Sarada

—Deja de hacerme sentir así, como si no lo supiera, como si fuese una ignorante retrograda y conservadora

—Pero si tú lo sabes todo

—Al parecer siempre sabes algo que yo no

—Y tú sabes cosas que yo no sé, creo que estamos a mano

Quise asomarme nuevamente afuera.

Se levantó y se sentó, colocó una mano en mi barbilla.

—Te enseñaré lo que están haciendo, así no sentirás curiosidad

Sentí su respiración cerca de la mía y no pude ocultar mi estremecimiento, oh por dios, lo sentía tan cerca, la piel desnuda de él. ¿En qué momento no tenía la playera?

Comenzó a besarme y meterme la lengua, y sentía que se me iba la respiración. ¿Por qué pensaba que esto era mágico?

Me recostó con cuidado en el piso, y comenzó a tocarme el brazo, a deslizar sus dedos suavemente por mi piel, haciendo que se erizara.

—Vamos a escaparnos Sarada—Me dijo—Si no lo hago ahora, no podré hacerlo después

Asentí, sin pensarlo.

—¿Estás segura?

Asentí de nuevo

Y él comenzó a mover sus manos con rapidez, haciendo que mi cuerpo se erizara y se calentara, yo estaba roja, está ardiendo, con miedo, con mi boca y mis ojos abiertos, sintiendo como rodeaba todo lo que estuviese abultado en mí y como intentaba alcanzar mi oreja con su lengua, como dejaba un camino y como lo formaba, estaba completamente congelada, no sabía qué hacer. ¿Acaso también debía tocarlo?

¿En qué momento me había sacado el sujetador? ¿En qué momento estaba en medio de mis piernas?

Me colocó arriba de él, no sé cómo lo hizo, y me movió el cabello, detrás de las orejas y rodeo mis pechos con sus manos, haciendo que retrocediera y topara con sus rodillas dobladas.

Puso sus manos en mis caderas y comenzó a moverme, y sentí cada vez más duro, teniendo miedo.

—Kawaki…

Le dije, queriéndolo abrazar, pero él no me dejó.

La tienda se abrió y alguien me tomó del brazo.

Me sacó de ahí, acomodé mis cabellos y miré furiosa a quien quiera que hubiese hecho eso, de seguro es la maldita de Yodo.

—Vámonos—Me dijo, bajándome la blusa, comenzó a caminar, conmigo sostenida del brazo—Le dije a mi madre que no te dejará salir

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué te estás comportando así? ¡Tú no eres así!

—¡Ey imbécil!—Grito Kawaki—¡Que mierda!

Vi como Kabuto llegaba por detrás y le metía un golpe en la mejilla, Kawaki lo tomó de los hombros y golpeó frente con frente, haciendo que Kabuto cayera al piso.

—¿Con esa clase de persona quieres estar?

Me dijo mi padre.

—Tú no lo conoces

—No, tú no lo conoces

—¿Y tú?—Le pregunte—¿Acaso te estás involucrando con toda este gente cuando sales? ¿Esto es lo que haces? ¿Se cogen los unos a los otros mientras beben pulque y queman hierva?

Intenté zafarme de su agarre.

—Solo dime ¿Quieres estar con él?

Soltó mi agarre y se giró y vi cómo se dejaban ir a golpes, mi rostro se deformó, esto era…

—¡basta!—Grité

Mientras ellos rodaban

Mi padre era más alto de Kawaki, pero aun así él llevaba la ventaja.

Se sentó encima de él mientras le metía golpes en el rostro, me acerqué a ellos e intenté retirar a Kawaki, pero él me empujó, fuerte.

—Aléjate—Dijo—¿Acaso ibas a hacer lo mismo que las demás?—Esta vez me lo dijo, dejando a mi padre y viniendo hacia mí—¡No Sarada, deja de intentar cambiarme, deja de pretender que soy algo que realmente no soy y de querer involucrarte conmigo! ¡Esto es lo que soy!—Dijo, a punto de darle otra patada a mi padre, pero él lo tomó del tobillo y lo tiro, lo golpeó nuevamente

Y le dio en un punto débil en el cuello, inmovilizándolo.

—¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres?

Mis labios temblaron y mi padre lo empujó lejos, se limpió la boca y se sacudió la ropa, caminando al lado de mí. Yo sabía que se había dejado golpear a propósito, solo para que viera la crueldad de mi situación, yo sabía que Kawaki era así y pretendía arreglarlo, pero, fallé.

—¡Sarada ven aquí!—Me dijo Kawaki, observándome desde el suelo

Lo miré con furia, con los golpes no se soluciona nada, no debería ser impulsivo.

No caminamos mucho, al parecer alguien ya nos esperaba en el auto de él, me subí atrás, decepcionada.

Era como si me hubiese escapado un rato de casa y…

No iba a llorar, no quería…

—Es lo mejor que pudiste hacer, alejarte de él

—No puedes decirme que es lo mejor

—Soy tu padre—Sentenció

—No lo eres—Le dije, susurrando

Llegamos a la casa y me bajé de su auto, cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Mi abuela abrió la puerta y me deje ir a sus brazos, abrazándola.

—Te dije, que no iba

—Es una niña, no puedes prohibirle que haga las cosas que ella quiera

—¿Para que termine de la misma forma que Izumi? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¡A la próxima vez asegúrate de que no mienta!

Dejé de abrazar a mi abuela, y subí las escaleras, llegando a la habitación de Sasuke, abriéndola sin permiso y dejándome caer en sus brazos.

—Fuera—Dijo y los movimientos se escucharon—¿Qué te paso?

Comenzó a quitarme varios objetos que tenía en el cabello.

—Escúchame bien—Escuche la voz de mi padre—Y tú también, no quiero que ella vuelva a salir fuera, vamos a poner horarios y vamos a poner ciertas reglas, las salidas con personas que conozcamos y que vengan a la casa, nada de quedarse a dormir en casas ajenas y entrega las llaves del coche

—¿Por qué?—Pregunto Sasuke

—¡Porque está arruinando las cosas que estoy comenzando a hacer!—Le dije— Me canso de hacer la misma porquería de siempre, esforzarme por sacar algo bueno, y tú solo estás viendo lo malo, solo porque he salido y hago cosas que la gente normal hace

—¡Esas cosas no lo hace la gente normal!

—¿Y entonces porque lo haces tú? ¿Por qué estás de un lugar a otro involucrándote con personas así?

—Tú no perteneces ahí

—Pero puedo intentarlo, yo puedo hacer todo lo que me proponga, he estado más tiempo encerrada en esta maldita ciudad que ya la conozco, la maldita mentalidad de todos, he estado luchando por cosas que no se van a cumplir y he estado siendo esclava de cosas que no me van a servir, la gente no quiere un proceso de cambio

—¿Y por eso te vas a liar con esos malditos revoltosos?

—¡Tú eres uno de ellos!

—No te están educando para que lleves esa clase de vida

—¡Pero tú me estás dando el ejemplo!

—¿Cómo demonios te puedo dar un maldito ejemplo cuando no estoy presente?

—Exacto, todo lo que hago no sirve ni para que estés presente, ¿Qué tal si empiezo a hacer las cosas que tú haces para que estés presente?

—¿Qué? ¡BUSCAR A TU MADRE!

—Yo ya tengo una madre, Itachi—Le dije


	26. El vuelo de un ave (Kakashi)

**Escuche, que encontraste a alguien más.**

 **Y al principio pensé que era una mentira**

 **Tomé todas mis cosas que hacen sonidos**

 **Puedo arreglármelas sin el resto**

 **No quiero tu cuerpo, pero odio pensar en ti con alguien más.**

 **Nuestro amor se ha enfriado pero estas entrelazando tu alma con alguien más.**

 **Estoy mirando a través de ti mientras tu observas el teléfono y te vas con alguien más.**

 **Vamos cariño, esta no es la última vez que veré tu rostro**

 **Vamos cariño, dijiste que encontrarías a alguien que ocuparía mi lugar**

 **¿Conseguiste a alguien que amas?**

 **¿Conseguiste a alguien que necesitas?**

 **A la mierda con eso, consigue dinero**

 **No puedo darte mi alma, porque nunca estamos solos**

La observé caminando al lado de sus amigas, sonriendo, como si aparentara tranquilidad después de todo lo que estaba pasando. Había pasado un mes, de absoluto silencio, Halloween estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y habíamos quedado hace tiempo que podríamos disfrazarnos nuevamente de un tema los dos, como todos los años.

—Oye Rin, podemos ir a comer esta tarde a la casa de Mirai

—Está bien, vamos

La dulzura de su voz las tranquilizo, y el alardeo por ver que harían hoy finalizó, lo único que ellas querían, era hacer sentir bien a Rin.

Ella comenzó a mensajear discretamente, revisé mi teléfono, esta vez, aceptando, que ya no había más mensajes para mí y observé a lo lejos, como aquel profesor observaba discretamente.

Cuando paso por mi sitio, solo sonrió, pero no para mí, ni siquiera fijó su mirada en mis ojos.

Ya sabía que no debía hablar conmigo, porque un tipo mayor a ella se lo ha prohibido.

—Pensé que tú y Rin habían arreglado sus cosas—Me dijo Ebisu, ajustando sus gafas negras

—Ni hablar—Le respondí, tratando de guardar su secreto—¿Dónde está el inútil de Choujuro?

—De seguro tiñéndose el cabello, nuevamente

—Tenemos ensayo hoy—Le recordé, antes de tomar la guitarra e irme

Sacudió su mano en forma de despedida, y subí al auto de mi padre.

Alguien tocó la ventanilla del auto y la bajé de inmediato.

—Kakashi, estaba pensando…

—¿No dirás hola?

Ella se inhibió ante mi comentario grotesco, pero no tenía aquella capacidad cognitiva de entender sus palabrerías sin sentido en medio de su titubeo y tartamudeo, la cara la tenía roja y sus manos estaban sudando.

—Lo siento, solo, yo. Hola—Me dijo sonriendo, no le devolví el mismo resplandor de dientes, solo quería que fuera al punto y ya—Habrá una fiesta de Halloween este fin, pensaba que podríamos ir juntos

Hubo silencio de mi parte.

—A menos que ya tengas planes—Su voz ahora era baja, no podía escuchar lo que siseaba—Y si es así, lo entenderé

—Te avisaré después—Le comenté, observando el andar de Rin hacia la universidad

—Gracias—Me dijo, yéndose corriendo de ahí con sus amigas

Avancé en el coche.

Hice las mismas nimiedades de siempre, cosas que le daban sentido a mi vida, ahora no entendía por qué.

¿Para qué lavar viejos trastes si se vuelven a ensuciar? ¿Por qué ensuciar trastes para poder lavarlos?

—Últimamente te quejas de todo—Me dijo mi padre, desde la mesa, viendo como susurraba—¿Qué es lo que tienes en la cabeza?

—No acontece nada interesante en mi vida

Mi padre, después de un largo suspiro, dejó el periódico en la mesa, y me miro detrás de sus lentes, con una mirada cansada y con los brazos cruzados por encima de su camisa de leñador.

—Tienes una banda, vas a terminar la preparatoria, estás viajando. A comparación de los alumnos que tengo, creo que tienes una vida más interesante que ellos, hijo. ¿No lo crees?

Me daba el sermón todos los días, trata de hacer algo más importante de lo que haces siempre, trata de hacer cosas nuevas. ¿Esas cosas de que sirven?

—Sé que estás en una edad en la que quieres comprender todo, pero no quieres salir de tu estado de confort, así no conocerás nada

—Hice ese estúpido viaje que dijiste que hiciera, y lo único que logré es que Rin se enojara conmigo

—¿Entonces todo el problema es en torno a Rin?

—Quizá no deberías meter tu nariz en estos asuntos

Cogió el periódico de la mesa y retomó su lectura.

—Lo siento

Movió la mano en manera de "No importa, eres adolescente".

Me recosté en la cama, observando el techo.

El estúpido viaje, no me arrepentí de hacerlo. Mi padre me había sacado de mi zona de confort y se sintió tan bien hacer cosas nuevas, pero a pesar de eso, quería que ella estuviese a mi lado.

Yo no me detuve por ella y ella no se está deteniendo por mí.

La voz de mi padre volvió a mi mente "Si no tienes algo bajo tu control, eso te vuelve loco, ahora empaca que te vas de viaje"

Específicamente "Si no tienes algo bajo tu control, eso te vuelve loco"

Eso era, no tenía a Rin bajó mi control.

Bajé las escaleras.

—No tengo a Rin bajo mi control

Nuevamente bajó el periódico, no solía hacer esto, pero la confianza la volvía a depositar en mi padre, el hombre de gran sabiduría.

—¿Eso es malo para ti?

Asentí.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto?

—Ya va un mes que no me habla, ella esta con otro

—¿Y eso te hace feliz?

—Yo considero que ella es feliz conmigo, pero ella considera que es feliz con él, pero él no le conviene

—¿Lo conoces?—Asentí—¿Es toxico para Rin?—Asentí—¿En qué sentido?

—Él, es, mayor que ella. ¡Y tiene más experiencia!

Mi padre tomó el periódico.

—¿Por qué no vas por ahí?

—¿Por ahí?—Alcé ambas cejas, eso no era lo que me esperaba

—Ya sabes, fumar un poco de hierba, beber con tus amigos, a veces lo único que necesitas es eso, amigos

Sentenció.

Fruncí el ceño y me regresé a mi habitación, pedirle consejos a tu padre fue lo más patético que se me ha ocurrido el día de hoy.

Miré el libro que arrojó en mi estómago y traté de mirarlo a él, pero no estaba.

Cuando lo abrí, cayó un billete y una identificación falsa, con la foto de mi padre cuando era más joven.

No lo dudé y salí.

La cabeza me estaba matando, mis pensamientos, mi mente, había arrojado el celular lejos de mis manos, para evitar llamarle, para evitar ver lo que ella hacía, para evitar que ella me llamara.

Esta vez no tomé el auto, agarre mi vieja tabla, y continúe por ahí, no sabía a donde me dirigía, solo sabía que no quería estar en algún lugar donde ella pudiera buscarme.

Esa mujer me había jodido.

El frío quemaba un poco en mis pómulos, llegué al bar-terraza, y me senté en el taburete.

—¿Qué te damos?—Preguntaron

Pedí la cerveza y les mostré el ID

Había una banda tocando de fondo, canciones amenas, me relajé un poco.

—¿Mal de amores?—Preguntó alguien, observando también a la banda

No le respondí. Seguí bebiendo de mi cerveza.

—Se te nota en el rostro que eres un chiquillo

Esta vez la mire—¿Y?

Puso una sonrisa cínica, desviando la mirada.

—Sabes, he buscado un pretexto bueno para hablarte, pensando que serías diferente—Nuevamente regrese la mirada a la botella, helada, como su jodido corazón, como la jodida Rin—Te he escuchado cantar, y lo haces mejor que estos aficionados

Eso no me impresionaba, ni hacía que la volteara a ver. Las primeras palabras que dictó su boca, no llamaron mi atención y si no lo hacía eso, no lo hacía nada. Me fiaba de las primeras impresiones, y en estos momentos no me agradaba en nada, no sabía si era el contexto, o simplemente que Rin seguía en mi cabeza para no tomar en consideración a nadie ni a nada.

Una mujer rondaba mi cabeza, y no podía hacer nada para sacarla de ahí, al contrario, cada día tomaba una flor y me la ponía en la oreja, para dársela a aquella Rin, y que nunca se fuese de ahí.

Pero lo cierto era, que todo había terminado desde el momento en que decidí marcharme, sin ella y que, si estábamos juntos, no lograríamos nada, no logramos una relación amorosa, seguíamos dudando entre ser amigos y mejores amigos, seguíamos dudando si besarnos en público era lo más adecuado o no.

Pero ella también había tomado decisiones sin mí y la culpaba por eso, la culpaba porque yo también lo hice y no me arrepentía de nada, por más que quisiera hacerlo.

—¿Ni siquiera una mueca?—Ella bebió de su cerveza—Bueno vayamos al punto, tengo una lista de cosas que quiero hacer, realmente ahí estaba conquistarte, pero al parecer mi carisma no te eriza la piel, así que iré al grano. Quiero coger contigo

Le di un sorbo a la bebida.

—No funcionará esta noche, he bebido mucho, dudó que te responda como quieres

—Mientes, es la primera de la noche, y me refiero a la cerveza. Quiero que sepas, que consigo lo que me propongo

—Quiero que sepas, que me gusta saber el nombre de las personas, antes de que me hablen

—Bien. Empecemos de nuevo—La mire, acomodo su cabello morado hacia atrás—Te diré un seudónimo, de nada sirva que sepa mi nombre una persona al cual se le olvidará dentro de dos horas. Yugao—Comentó, con aires de grandeza

—Yugao, supongo que ya conoces mi nombre. Así que procedo a decirte que tu propuesta

—No vine hasta aquí para que me rechazaras, no me importa que tenga que llevarte ebrio hasta mis piernas, he dicho que vas a cogerme y lo harás

Aparentaba ser más grande que yo, pero ciertamente no me la creía. Llevaba mucho maquillaje y aparentaba ser segura, pero podía ver sus pies cruzados y sus dedos temblando, temía, me temía, sonreí sin mostrar los dientes y bebí nuevamente, dejándola en duda y haciendo que temblara más.

Su cabello largo daba la impresión de que no estaba peinado, las puntas se esponjaban. Esta mujer con peinado y teñido ridículo venía a decirme que quería coger, así de la nada.

—Mis intenciones no son mantener algo firme y serio. Solo quiero que me cojas

Le di otro trago a la cerveza

—Bien—Le mencioné—Pero tu invitas

Me guiñó el ojo—Ya está todo pagado

Me dijo, guiñándole el ojo al que me atendió, mierda, no venía preparado para esto.

Además de que tenía nula experiencia. ¿Ahora que se suponía que tenía que hacer?

Ella caminó delante de mí, era diez o quince centímetros más baja que yo, y caminaba con aires de grandeza, como si su día hubiese tomado sentido, realmente solo quería poner un pretexto tonto e irme, como lo mencioné, ella no me interesa.

Al salir, en cámara lenta y como si fuese el jodido destino, vi la destellante sonrisa de Rin que me cegó durante unos minutos y sé que ella me vio, porque su jodida sonrisa de borró. Se metió al auto de Obito y se cubrió con las gafas, seguí con la mirada aquel auto, hasta que se perdió en la vuelta de la esquina.

—Yu-gi-oh ¿Cierto?—Le comenté

—Yugao—Dijo con cansancio, vaya nombre

Puse mis manos en la cabeza, siguiéndola.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto de un Shelby antiguo, si fuese otra situación me sentiría alagado, pero el contexto no seguía favoreciendo mi estado de ánimo.

Coloqué los audífonos, sin la intención de escuchar alguna de sus expectativas y ella condujo hasta donde se le dio la gana.

Cerré los ojos, concentrándome en otra cosa, en la música, en las notas, en el bajo, en lo que fuese posible, pero no quería saber nada de Rin y su estúpida sonrisa.

El sonido del trueno hizo que reaccionara, estuvo muy fuerte como para que yo lo escuchara.

—No puedo seguir avanzando—Dijo, en cuanto me quite los audífonos—Pero no importa

No observé como se quitaba la ropa, observé el lugar, estábamos rodeados de jodidos árboles, que tuve un poco de miedo que alguno cayera encima de nosotros, la lluvia estaba fuerte.

—¿Qué tan seguro es esto?

—Tengo condones—Dijo, arrojando lejos la playera, sin sujetador ¿He?

—Me refiero a que estemos a mitad del bosque con una tormenta encima

—No es una tormenta, es un pequeño chubasco

Claro, el relampagueó nos iluminó.

—Bueno, dudo mucho que dures lo que yo espero

Dijo, jugando con el botón de mi pantalón, intente detenerla, viéndome como un cobarde.

—Oh vamos, tu accediste

—¿Por qué no me cuentas de ti?—Le dije, pensando que eso le interesaba más que lo que había debajo de mis pantalones

—Porque sé que no te interesa

Dijo, esta vez logrando sacar el botón y bajar el cierre. Al principio sentí miedo de la mujer, porque sabía lo que hacía, tomo el condón y abrió el empaque, luego volvió a mí y bajó mi pantalón.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres que yo haga todo?—Le dije

Tomó ambas manos mías y las colocó en sus pechos, su respiración estaba agitada.

—No temas—Me dijo

Mientras movía mis manos.

Era incomodo estar aquí, pero la situación comenzaba a prenderme y no tenía la jodida idea del porqué. No la conocía, ella no quería conocerme y ella sabía que no quería conocerla.

Sabíamos los nombres, y fuimos al punto.

Y ella fue al suyo inmediatamente, bajó lo único que me cubría la entrepierna, y se agachó inmediatamente, metiéndolo en su boca.

Me agarre del asiento, mientras sentía que mis niveles de temperatura aumentaban, justo cuando ella se iba a levantar, impedí que lo hiciera, regresándola a lo que sea que estuviese haciendo. Esto era una sensación nueva para mí, y se sentía, tan bien.

Hacía que me mordiera los labios, que echara la cabeza hacia atrás.

Se levantó, y observé su rostro, completamente colorado, se recargó en la puerta y abrió sus piernas, tomando mi mano, haciendo que la tocara, que sintiera lo mojada que estaba. Comencé a querer más, todo palpitaba.

Me coloqué el condón, a veces el cuerpo demandaba más cosas que la mente, y ganaba esa batalla.

Ella se quitó rápido la ropa interior y subió arriba de mí.

Intentamos besarnos, pero nos alejamos de inmediato.

Ella movía sus caderas rápido encima de mí, no nos podíamos acomodar en ese jodido espacio.

Abrí la puerta y nos empapó el agua, pero quería saciar las ganas con ella.

Ambos soltamos un quejido, por lo fuerte que estaba la lluvia y lo fría.

Cerró la puerta con su pierna, y la recargué en el auto, sosteniéndola con ambas manos, empujando mi cuerpo contra el de ella, sin importarme lo fría que estuviera, esta atracción de unos segundos fue más excitante que lo que estaba aconteciendo.

La embestía cada vez más fuerte, y esta vez nuestros rostros se toparon, besándonos con intensidad.

Escupiendo el agua, lamiendo nuestros cuellos, las mejillas, mientras hacíamos una fusión.

—Ahí Kakashi

Me gritó, y comencé a entrar más profundo, mientras ella se sostenía de mi espalda, y me pareció enloquecedor.

Llevábamos cinco minutos, dejándonos llevar por todo esto.

—No te separes—Me decía

Y no quería hacerlo.

Abrí la puerta y nos metimos nuevamente, arrojando la ropa, despojándonos de todo, volviendo al inicio, ella arriba de mí, mientras nos besábamos sin freno.

—Finge que me quieres—Me dijo, mientras le metía una nalgada y ella gemía

—Te quiero—Le dije

En un movimiento rápido, me dio la espalda, y se colocó arriba nuevamente.

¡Maldita sea! Encajé las uñas en su cadera, encajé los dedos y hacía que se inclinara.

Hacía que sonidos salieran de mi boca.

—Kakashi

Que dijera mi nombre hacía que la cosa se pusiera cada vez mejor, sentía que estaba llegando a mi punto y justo cuando lo estaba haciendo, hice el asiento hacia atrás y la jale conmigo.

Mi pecho subía y bajaba constantemente, y ella estaba arriba de mí.

—Por favor—Me dijo, tomando mi mano y poniéndola en su vagina

Lanzaba suspiros e intentaba retomar el aliento, mientras que ella movía mis dedos en su vagina. Terminé y seguí con ella, mientras le metía dos dedos y la acariciaba.

Comenzaba a mover sus caderas encima de mí, anunciando que ella también estaba por llegar al clímax. Gemía como si quería que la escucharan y jalaba mis cabellos como si con eso fuese a sentir lo que sentía, hasta que se dejó caer, dejándose llevar, le besé el hombro, como si estuviese agradecido de lo que hizo.

—Te quiero

Le dije, formando su mentira.

—Yo no lo hago—Me dijo con una sonrisa, sus ojos negros me volteaban a ver con destellos, se volteó para quedar frente a frente y acaricié su rostro

—Te quiero

—Vamos a jugar Kakashi Hatake, satisfaciendo necesidades

—No, porque eso sería jugar a enamorarnos

—Solo son necesidades…

—Que te llevan a enamorarte cuando alguien las cubre—Le dije

—No será así si no las decimos en voz alta

—¿Quién te causó daño?—Le pregunte

—¿Y a ti?

—Ya hicimos una cosa que está en tu lista, dime a que procede esta ridícula farsa

—Tu hiciste algo por mí. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti con tu mal de amores?

—Juguemos, entonces

—Quieres que lo haga con sexo ¿Cierto?—Preguntó sonriendo

Leía mis pensamientos.

—¿Por qué estás aceptando Hatake?

Porque así es la única manera en la que Rin no se me viene a la mente. Es tiempo de aceptar lo que está pasando, he perdido a Rin desde el momento en que me fui y tengo que dejarla ir, porque estando juntos no llegaremos a ningún lado y prefiero no llegar a ningún lado con esta mujer, a involucrar a Rin.

—¿Y porque no?

—Mañana estaremos enfermos—Me dijo, exprimiendo la blusa dentro de los asientos y se la puso, aún se miraban sus pezones sobresaliendo

Asentí

—Tal vez sea mejor salir de aquí, antes de que se den cuenta que tomé el auto prestado

—¿Lo robaste?

Movió la cabeza a los lados—Digamos que conozco al sujeto, ahora sal de aquí y toma todas tus cosas

Comenzamos a colocarnos todo, y abandonamos el auto en medio de la lluvia.

—¿Quieres ver el espectáculo? No tardará en ver su jodido auto, tiene rastreador

—¿Qué pasa si saben que fuiste tú?

—Te sacaré de prisión Kakashi—Me guiñó el ojo, tomando mi brazo

El agua seguía empapándonos, caminamos más de cinco kilómetros hasta llegar a la ciudad.

—Dime que me quieres—Dijo, parándose de puntas frente a mí, colgándose a mi cuello

—Te quiero—Le dije, mientras le apretaba el trasero

Metió la lengua a mi boca, y se fue sin despedirse.

Cogí mi tabla del bar en el que la había encontrado y me dirigí a mi casa.

—¿Cuál es el problema, hombre?—Me dijeron, ambos, molestos

—Se suponía que estábamos aquí para ensayar

Observe las botellas que tenían.

—Sí, ya veo

—Las encontramos por ahí

—Me daré un baño y ensayaremos

Les dije.

Lo hice…

Lo hice con alguien que no es Rin

Y se sintió tan bien.

¿Qué diría ella? ¿Qué pensará de eso?

¿Qué piensa en este mismo momento de mí?

Al salir, me cambié rápido, y me dirigí abajo. Tomé la guitarra y vi a aquellos bromeando. ¿Será conveniente decirles?

Neh

—Hemos tomado una decisión, no dejaremos que elijas la canción

—¿Qué?

—Hombre, acabaste haciendo el ridículo, incluso Haku estuvo de acuerdo, solo

Ambos se miraron.

—Queremos hablar contigo—Dictó Choujuro

—Sobre Rin—Dijo Ebisu detrás de sus gafas

—No importa—Les dije

—Men, sé que te importa, y que estás pasando un mal rato por ello, pero somos tus colegas, sabes que puedes contarnos lo que sea

—Sí, Ebisu tiene razón, has estado en las malas con nosotros, y somos los idiotas que no te escuchan, y eres el idiota que no habla, pero, las cosas tienen que ser diferentes ¿No?

Sí, Choujuro se volvió maricón desde que tiene novia.

—Que va

—Es solo que no queremos que cometas las idioteces Kakashi—Habló Haku, no me había dado cuenta que había llegado, ni siquiera que abrió la puerta—¿Gnash? ¿Leave a message? ¿Ebrio? Casi gritando el nombre de Rin, por dios, queremos que nos contraten, no que nos despidan

—Este sábado será diferente, no beberé

Todos se miraron entre sí.

—Vale, pero queremos elegir la canción—Me dijo Haku con calma

—¿Qué les parece "The Scientist"

—Oh Paradise

Entorné los ojos.

—Estoy bien—Les dije

—Fue idea de Haku, él había leído

—Ella—Corrigió Haku

—Ella—Dijo Ebisu con pesimismo—Había leído que cantar canciones depresivas hace que salgas adelante, Up, Up, Up

—Eso es una mierda ¿Dónde lo leíste?—Pregunte

—No decía exactamente así, idiota, decía que hablar de tus problemas, hacía que te sintieras menos depresivo, pero como tú Bakakashi no hablas con nosotros, decidimos que lo mejor sería cantar canciones que reflejaran tu estado de animo

—Bien, ¿Por qué no me dejan elegir? Yo soy el vocalista

—Y yo también—Dijo Haku

—Si Haku, deberíamos dejar que el niño elija

—Bueno—Haku se cruzó de brazos—¿Qué tienes en mente?

—No lo sé, pero será bueno

—Te dejaremos elegir una Kakashi, solo una—Me advirtió Ebisu

—Sí—Les dije con cansancio, mientras tomamos las posiciones

Iniciamos con "Morning song y terminamos con The Scientist.

Esto me recordaba nuevamente a Rin.

Cuando ellos se iban, tomé la jodida guitarra y comencé a tocarla.

—Breath Deep, breath clear. Know that I'm here. Know that I'm here, waiting. Stay strong, stay gold. You don't have to fear, you don't have to fear, waiting…I'll see you soon, I'll see you soon…How could a heart like yours, ever love a heart like mine. How could I live before? How…

Lancé un largo suspiro, imaginando a Rin mirándome con esos ojos enormes. Escuchando atenta mi voz, como si eso fuese lo último que le faltara en el mundo, pero ella ya no estaba aquí.

Había escuchado los rumores de que ella viajaba constantemente, con la muerte de su padre, fue libre, después del juicio, ella y sus hermanas ganaron.

Y ahora, hacía lo que se le venía en gana, su padre había dejado millones, gracias a los diversos fraudes que lo respaldaban, y hasta que la verdad saliera a flote, Rin seguiría nadando en dinero.

Después de muchos interrogatorios, habían decidido que esa niña ya había sufrido mucho mentalmente, pero lo único que ella quería era paz. Paz de ya no sufrir maltratos, paz de hacer lo que se le venga en gana, y paz de mí.

Todos veían lo dulce que era, pero solo yo la conocía, manipulaba con esos ojos enormes y esa sonrisa sincera. Realmente se preocupaba por ti, pero a cambio de eso, quería beneficios…

Y yo, la había aceptado, la había querido, la amé.

Y nadie podrá borrarla.

Pero no me eligió a mí, siguió avanzando sin mí.

Mire a la esquina, dándome cuenta que me había quedado así durante mucho tiempo, y que aquellos cabrones me observaban, como si necesitara consolación.

Mi lo que sea que fuese que tuviera con Yugioh, comenzó ese día, amanecimos enfermos y ella se burló. Parecía feliz de haber logrado su propósito, cargaba con esa lista estúpida y cada vez que hacía una tontería la tachaba. Nunca llegué a verla, ni sentí curiosidad de hacerlo.

El día que iba a tocar, bebimos un par de cervezas y ella reía ante mis comentarios aburridos, tal vez porque la cerveza se le había subido, tal vez porque ya no tenía otra cosa más interesante que hacer y solo hacer el ridículo la sacaba de ese aburrimiento.

—Dedícame una canción—Me ordenó

—Te quiero—Le mentí

Ella golpeó la mesa eufóricamente.

—Me ha dicho que me quiere—Lo grito a todos los que estaban alrededor y parecieron felicitarla

Me levanté del taburete y caminé con aquellos idiotas.

—¿Quién es esa?—Preguntó Haku

—El amor de mi vida—Le respondí, mientras me colocaba la guitarra

—Nos han pedido esta—Me dio el papel

—Perfecto—Susurré

Comenzamos a tocar las guitarras, la miré y le guiñé el ojo.

—And This Is how it starts. You take your shoes off in the back of my van. Yeah my shirt looks so cool when it's just hanging off your back. And she said use your hands in my spare time, we've got one thing in common, it's this tongue of mine she said ¡She's got a boyfriend anyway!

Golpeaba la mesa, mientras gritaba a todo pulmón conmigo, bebía de su cerveza en tragos grandes y profundos.

No llevábamos más de cinco días conociéndonos y vivíamos todo como si realmente fuésemos novios.

Colocó un cigarrillo en su boca, y ahora susurraba la canción tratando de seducirme.

Sonreí mientras cantaba.

Seguida de eso seguimos con "Electric Love"

Y ella parecía amarme.

Cuando terminamos ella llegó saltando, la sujete con ambos brazos.

—Fue el mejor cover que he oído

—Cállate

Le dije, y me besó como loca. La sujetaba del trasero, y ella me besaba con más intensidad.

—Kakashi—Habló Haku, temerosa

—Oh, no te lo pervertiré querida, solo estaremos juntos hasta que nos cansemos el uno del otro

—¿Te tatuaste Kakashi?—Me pregunto Haku, tocando mi brazo, pero yo seguía respirando en su cuello, mientras ella reía con gran entusiasmo

—Y yo me corte el cabello ¿No es hermoso?—Le respondió—Salgamos de aquí—Me susurró, mordiéndome la oreja

—Haku—Le guiñé el ojo

Entramos al bar que estaba de inmediato.

—Ven—tomó mi mano, aún en euforia, subió al escenario, tomó el micrófono mientras agitaba su corto cabello

Esta vez sí me reí.

—Canta conmigo Kakashi—Dijo por el micrófono, mientras movía su cabeza de arriba abajo, como si supiera lo que hiciera, mire alrededor, no iba a hacer eso, a menos que ella lo hiciera— Du, Du hast, Du hast mich

No lo iba a hacer.

—Du, du hast, Du hast mich

Mire alrededor. ¿Ahora como salgo de esta?

—¡Du, du hast! ¡Du hast mich!

Esto era incomodo.

—No cantaré

—Du hast mich gefragt, Du hast mich gefragt, Du hast mich gefraft und ich had nichts gesaft…

Coloqué media sonrisa.—Willst du, bis der tod euch scheidet. ¿Treu ihr sein für alle Tage?—Canté yo, mientras ella me miraba con una sonrisa. Teníamos una pronunciación de la verga

—¡NEIN! ¡NEIN!—Cantamos esta vez los dos—Du, du hast, Du hast mich

Soltó el micrófono a mitad de la canción y se apoderó de mi boca. Caminé unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, mientras ella caminaba de puntitas, di media vuelta, cargándola y ella se enrolló en mi vientre.

—Vamos a otro lado—susurró

Había estado esperando esa frase.

—¿El baño?—Le pregunte, más bien ordené

—Hay un callejón por ahí—Dijo, besándome nuevamente

Bajó de mí y tomó mi mano, dirigiéndome allá.

Llevaba media sonrisa puesta, cuando la vi, con él.

Y Yugioh se quedó estática.

—Yugao—Mencionó alguien, observé el rostro de aquel sujeto

—Hayate—Hasta el tono de su voz cambió

El entro al bar, pero no le despegó la mirada y yo pensé en concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera Rin.

—Kakashi—Fruncí el ceño—¿Estás bien?

No la mire a ella, mire a Obito con el ceño fruncido.

No supe que responderle, la miraba a ella y luego a Obito, que no me miraba, ¿Qué se supone que tengo que responderle?

—Kakashi—Me habló Yugioh, le asentí, dejando a Rin con la palabra en la boca

—¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?

Ella asintió.

Robamos las botellas de cerveza del auto de unos idiotas y corrimos dos calles, sentándonos en un viejo parque abandonado, ella destapó la botella con los dientes mientras que yo lo hacía con otra botella. Escupió la tapa dos metros más adelante.

—¿Quién era ella?

—¿Quién era él?

Sonrió y volteó a otro lado.

—Digamos que hemos decidido darnos un largo tiempo—Me dijo—Habíamos dicho que no preguntaríamos por el pasado y no esperábamos nada de ninguno de los dos ¿Por qué tendría que contarte esto?

—Entonces cállate

—Creo que fue emocionante todo esto, y, bueno, no voy a detenerme por alguien, tengo muchas cosas que hacer

Sí, nadie se detiene por mí.

—Bien

—¿Te parece si cogemos aquí por última vez mientras bebemos?

Le dediqué una sonrisa verdadera, con un verdadero adiós. Al menos, ella si se despidió.

¿Acaso a alguien más le ha pasado que tiene que dejar ir a una persona porque juntos no llegarán a ningún lado?


	27. Arroja, patea y quiebra (Deidara)

**Ayuda**

 **Lo he hecho de nuevo**

 **He estado muchas veces aquí antes**

 **Me he herido a mi misma de nuevo**

 **Y la peor parte es que no hay nadie a quien culpar**

 **Se mi amigo**

 **Abrázame**

 **Envuélveme en ti**

 **Extiéndeme**

 **Soy pequeña**

 **Y frágil, dame calor**

 **Y respírame**

Cinco minutos observándose en silencio.

—No existe algo bueno o malo, somos nosotros los que le damos una interpretación

Ella se agachó y el rubio triunfante sonrió. Dos puntos para él.

—Honestamente me han hecho perder tiempo, no espero ganar algo de provecho si seguimos sentados. ¿Quieren que lo arreglemos a palabras o a golpes? ¿Directa o indirectamente?

Pero ambos seguían callados.

—Estamos aquí—Ella lo miró a él—Para saber la verdad

—¿Qué verdad quieres saber? —El rubio levantó una ceja, ya hastiado de esta situación—¿Mí verdad o la verdad de alguien más? —Nuevamente silencio por parte de ambos, por dios, aquel delgado oxigenado estaba cansando, el silencio entre dos o más personas es tan incómodo como una piedra en el zapato o un pene pequeño en el trasero— Mira, hay diferentes teorías sobre cómo se creó el universo, cada persona en este mundo tiene la creencia abstracta de…

—No estoy aquí para amenazarte—Le dijeron, sus ojos azules recorrieron ambos rostros, ciertamente la pelirosa no lo estaba por eso, nadie podía, ahora todos hablaban de aquel socarrón rubio y cuando la muchedumbre empieza a hablar, es difícil mantener cerradas sus bocas. ¡Por dios que alguien les meta costuras!—No quiero hacerlo

—Entonces…

—¿Por qué con ella?—El astuto rubio esbozó una sonrisa, y ladeó su cabeza, observándola, acechándola, tratando de intimidarla

—Creo que tu deberías saber que aquella niña habla más de lo que debe callar

—¿Y esa es la forma?

—Tú sabes lo que significa que tu pasado salga a flote cuando no debería hacerlo y no te lo digo para generar empatía, sabes muy bien como yo que el pasado es un prólogo, una efímera introducción de lo que posiblemente podría pasar en el mundano futuro, todo es tan abstracto

—¿Y quieres que te comprenda? ¿Qué sintamos lastima por ti?—Habló él, esta vez

—No, dudo mucho que lo puedas comprender, que hayas generado esa capacidad empática, alexitimico

—Creo que tu padre hizo cosas imperdonables—Habló él de manera amenazante

Esta vez el rubio se reclinó hacía atrás, observando de un lugar a otro, interesado en aquellas mundanas amenazas.

—Ella no es la única que lo sabe ¿O acaso ella lo sabe? ¿O alguien? —Le dijo ella, claramente los oídos de aquel carismático ser estaban limpios o acaso su percepción estaba tan sesgada que esto lo tomaba como amenaza, todo era tan subjetivo.

—Creo que en esta ocurrencia de ciudad todo mundo se entera de cosas que uno ni siquiera recuerda, a pesar de eso, creo que tú lo sabes, ¿O no?—El genio señaló a ella—¿Por qué no lo dices tú? Creo que tienes más valor que el pedazo de espectáculo de tu hermano

—¿Por qué estás pagando los abogados de este caso?—Fue directamente al punto—¿Por qué estamos ganando algo?

—Porque es divertido como actúan, un circo de familia, será divertido verlo durante unas semanas más ¿No lo crees?

—¿Qué estas tratando de decir?—Preguntó él, Utakata…

—Oh vaya. ¿Esto los une más no es así? ¡El hermano que finalmente se compromete con sus deberes! ¡Las hermanas que fingen estar unidas mientras que el mundo se va a la mierda con la gran mentira que inventaron! Creo que son un poco tontas en eso. Estoy pagando un maldito doctor, estoy dándoles la fortuna de su chantajista padre y creo que debes saber porque, y solo vienes para confírmalo ¿No es así? ¡Exacto! ¡Fue mi padre también! Un grotesco hijo de puta

Bebí el trago restante. Saboreando el amargo pasado, saboreando las desgracias.

—Así que bien ¿Qué más? ¿Ibas a pedir que los dejará de molestar? ¡Bien! Lo haré

—Dime dos razones por las que no vaya corriendo a mencionar esto a todo el mundo

—Hazlo Sakura, no me importará. Un artista se tiene que ganar la fama, un artista debe hacer lo que tiene que hacer, el pasado saldrá a flote tarde o temprano, no me importará. Así que no es relevante para Deidara a quien vayas a contárselo, será pan caliente de un día, a las cuantas horas se volverá tedioso, aburrido, taciturno… —Deidara, pronunciar mi nombre era algo amargo

Aquel ser se levantó de la aburrida charla, con una gracia sutil, como una gacela y se dispersó entre la gente de ese jodido bar. ¿Acaso esa pelirosa no se daba cuenta de todo?

El rubio con un gran carisma se dedicó a caminar unas aburridas calles mojadas, al entrar al hospital cortó un par de rosas del jardín, y tomó un ramo de una camioneta, entró al hospital como si no hubiese hurtado esos detalles.

—No se aceptan visitas—Dejó un fajo de billetes y siguió andando

Entro a la habitación sin permiso, y la vio parada frente a las ventanas.

—Así que, no les has contado la verdad

—No me importa en lo absoluto

Estiro sus brazos al cielo y el rubio se sentó en la camilla, observó la espalda de aquella niña descubierta, como se marcaba la columna.

—Fuimos cortados con la misma tijera ¿Al menos recibiste el cuadro?

—Fue un lindo detalle—Le dijo al rubio, perdida—Me gusto tu percepción de colores, ¿Quién diría que un atardecer podría ser verdoso y grotesco? El fondo gris realmente me deprimió

—¿Sabes que fue más deprimente?

—No me digas que hacerlo

—No, no fue así mi querida Yukata, fue entregártelo

—Te lo devuelvo si lo quieres. ¿Por qué no has huido?

—Sabes que tengo a los mejores abogados, entre más escándalo, mejor, tus hermanos han ido a buscarme

—¿Quién?

—Sakura y Utakata—Ella miró al áureo, como si acabará de describirle el secreto de cómo entrar al paraíso

—¿Por qué?

—Al parecer no has sido del todo honesta. Pero Sakura ha sido más astuta que tú, ha descubierto que el jodido "padre" también fue el mío, descubrió que me volteaba el maldito trasero

—¿Y porque me lo vienes a contar a mí?

—Porque supongo que tú fuiste la elegida para eso

—No, te equivocas, no fui yo

—¿A no?—Aquel bastardo se sorprendió, realmente se había equivocado, era una equivocación grabe, porque él supuso que a ella le había tocado la peor parte y por eso ella quería atención. ¡Atención de su familia porque tenía un comunicado! Pero no era así, a ella no la había tocado su intento pobre de padre, no la había violado, y no la había vuelto lesbiana, como en algunos casos dirían

—Ano—Me repitió ella, como sea, el rubio no estaba aquí para juegos

—¿Por qué no les has dicho que hicimos el plan juntos?

—Porque cada quién se iría por su cuenta, lo único que quería era una familia, pero me he cansado de esperar ¿También lo hiciste tú?

Aquel ser dorado le sonrió, como si tuvieran un destello secreto, como si al final ambos hubiesen llegado a la comprensión mutua, al entendimiento al cual casi nadie llega, como si fuesen dos personas que al fin las juntaba el destino.

—Así que ya para de decirme todo lo que sabes, no me interesa, ya no quiero saber nada

—No has dicho todo lo que sabes ¿Por qué no lo envías? Sabes lo fácil que es predecir a la gente, las acciones, lo que hará, eres buena observadoras, buena calculadora, observas en silencio, asechas, acosas, hostigas, ¿Qué deberías hacer con esa información?

—¿De qué me sirve? Te has pasado con el jodido golpe, los movimientos no los he recuperado del todo—Aquella niña realmente podía ser insoportable, desviaba temas, cambiaba de conversación instantáneamente

—¡Te he mandado a los mejores fisioterapeutas! ¿No han hecho ningún cambio?—Deidara decidió cambiar la conversación y seguirle el juego, quería ver hasta donde era capaz de aguantar

—Joder, tienes un bonito corazón, y nadie sabe apreciarlo, porque después que destruyes, quieres repararlo. Pero no puedes repararme más

Deidara suspiró, mientras que ella lo observaba poniendo una estúpida sonrisa, y esos ojos vacíos, tenía que esculpir su hermoso rostro una última vez, y enviarlo, la idiota no se ha dado cuenta que lo que envíe es un jodido ojo, el de su hermana, y que las tarjetas eran las piezas restantes, no pudo armar el rompecabezas o no lo intento.

—No lo haré, quizá sea la última vez que nos veamos

—¿Te iras? —Le preguntó a Deidara, intrigada

—Iré a ver la cara de mi madre, quiero ver cuál es el rostro que pone después de que no me ha visto en meses y quiero que ella sepa que su ex esposo ha muerto y que yo tuve que ver en eso

—¿Por qué te vas Deidara? La ciudad no será divertida sin ti

—Sé que me harás regresar—Le dije—Espera mi próximo regalo

Deidara caminó a la salida, con las flores—¿Le dijiste a Sakura porque la odiaste? ¿Le dijiste de tu relación con Sasori? Sasori te dejó por Sakura y esa acción te destrozó

—Un paso más adelante, como siempre

Lo mencioné, saliendo de la habitación.

Aventé el jarrón a una esquina, dejando que se rompiera, tomando la rosa con espinas y caminando directamente hacia otro lugar donde hubiese menos muertos.

—Tranquilos, sigue viva—Les dije, guiñando el ojo, aquella pelirrosa me devolvió una mirada grotesca, le mandé un beso

Deidara es quien debería mirarla así.

Pero de verdad la quería, la odié, la quise. ¡Deidara la quiso! Y la odió

Ella me arrebató a Sasori, y no entendía porque, hasta que él la destrozo, y cuando ella estuvo destrozada, pensé que era lo más hermoso que podía observar. Una rosa en medio de la hiedra venenosa, donde poco a poco se fue marchitando, ese mundo la consumió a ella, y perdió el jodido color. Era como ver al maldito arcoíris yéndose a la mierda por el resumidero.

Nadie lo quiere ver como lo veo yo, nadie ve el mundo como Deidara lo ve, pero les doy un pedazo de arte para que lo transformen y no lo hacen, parecen aferrarse a la bola de arcilla, trato de moldearla con ellos, pero no lo comprenden, yo soy un pedazo de arcilla que cambia con los días, un día puedo ser un ave y al siguiente un edificio, pero si a mí me conocen como ave, quieren que me mantenga así, y no, yo les doy un pedazo de mí, pero ellos no hacen nada para moldearlo, y yo se los doy con esa finalidad.

Las personas se aferran a algo abstracto e inútil.

No crean su propio concepto, no lo harán, ni lo pensarán, tienen la mente estructurada conforme a lo que les van enseñando y se quedan con eso en vez de crear sus propios conceptos. ¡Aburrido! ¡Nefasto!

Me dan asco.

—Eres un hijo de puta—Me susurró

—¡Yo lo pensaría dos veces! Diría que soy más un aciago que un hijo de puta, además ¿No era eso lo que querías?—Le dije, Deidara siguió caminando, sin detenerse

—No—Me dijo, como si realmente estuviese dolida

Ella me aburría, siempre tratando de aparentar algo que no era, siempre tratando de encajar en algo donde no embonaba.

—Eres un desconsiderado y un egoísta, no piensas en lo que yo quería, solo piensas en lo que es mejor para la gente

—¿Un desconsiderado?—Bufé riendo—¿Descortés? ¿Incívico?

Le había pagado el jodido aborto ¿Y ahora era un desconsiderado? ¿Un timador?

Oh no, más lagrimas falsas. Aquella chica se dejó caer en el pavimento, mientras las enfermeras venían tras ella.

Dejé a Tenten ahí y caminé hacia otro lado, finalmente ¡Iba a salir de esta jodida ciudad!

Coloqué dos cigarrillos, uno de menta y uno de uva y los encendí al mismo tiempo

Le dejé un billete en el vaso de plástico agujerado, a aquel mendigo, y me lo agradeció.

Claro, la gente lo hace cuando le das dinero.

Caminé en medio de un chubasco, el trafico comenzaba.

Deidara observó el edificio más grande y vio como algunas luces se prendían y otras se apagaban, era una danza gloriosa de unos segundos. Después el impacto de un coche contra un poste, y un niño llorando porque estaba herido, en cinco segundos vendrían las ambulancias y la policía.

Era lo mismo en esta ciudad, y sería lo mismo en otra.

Nadie podía contemplar lo hermoso, la belleza del rostro ensangrentado de aquella mujer que aventaron, las lágrimas limpiando el rostro del niño de aquella cara cochina y la humanidad y mediocridad saliendo a flote en cada una de las personas que caminaban alrededor del accidente.

La intolerancia de los conductores al culparse, al querer huir de actos que ellos habían causado, pero, al final todos terminamos huyendo.

Encontramos alternativas para definirle un sentido a la vida, que el arte, que la escuela, que ver la televisión, y todo con tal de saber que estamos existiendo, pero nadie se da cuenta de eso, nadie sabe porque lo hace y solo lo hace, se resigna a su aburrida vida.

Llamamos arte a aquello que una pequeña cantidad de personas logra hacer a diferencia de otras, pero no llamamos arte a las capacidades que tienen las personas, como salvar una vida, hacer lo posible porque aquel niño no sienta dolor mientras sacan su pierna que se quedó atorada en alguna parte del coche o a aquellas personas que causan el sufrimiento para que los seres florezcan. No lo llamaría karma, no lo llamaría casualidad, lo llamaría arte, porque no cualquiera logra su cometido.

Llaman artistas a las personas que tienen un talento y sale a flote, no llamas arte a aquello que no comprendes, llamas arte a aquello que crees que te comprende, porque sientes que has pasado por eso y te reflejas.

Las personas buscan estar a mi lado, buscan una forma de luchar y encontrarse conmigo en su camino, pero yo no quiero dañar a nadie, yo no quiero conocer a nadie, porque mi forma de arte, es sacar lo que existe en el interior de aquellas personas. Deposito una bomba de tiempo, y hago que exploten. Deidara es un concepto, que nadie logra entender.

Crucé la maldita avenida y visité nuevamente la tumba.

Alguien más había dejado flores, las tomé y las arrojé lejos, depositando la rosa con espinas.

—No te gustaría estar aquí y ver como todos estamos fracasando—Le dije—Se supone que debería dejarte ir, pero por alguna razón siempre vuelvo a ti, una y otra vez Deidara está volviendo cuando realmente no tiene que hacerlo.

Me senté, y comencé a hablar como si realmente él me estuviera escuchando.

—Esto me está jodiendo y lo sabes, y sé que disfrutas hacer eso, es una mala costumbre que teníamos, y llevas más tiempo allá debajo de lo que esperaba, dijiste que el arte sería inmortal, pero para mí tú eras arte y no sigues a mi lado, te esfumaste en un par de segundos, no pude contemplar tus caídas, no me dejaste, sin embargo, estuviste para ver las mías y lo sigues haciendo. Algún ser mitológico sabe que no puedo dejar pasar eso, no puedo permitirte el burlarte de mí persona, es por eso que…

Traté de explicarle algo que ya nadie comprendería, el dolor, la perdida, un momento efímero.

Es difícil no tener a alguien a tu lado y solo, rendirte y venirle a hablarle a un montón de tierra. Esa era la persona que me comprendía y que hacía que parara, ahora, no sé cuándo debo parar.

—Antes pensaba que, destruyéndolo, acabaría con un pedazo de mí, pero me he equivocado, saque la espina y ahora no sé qué hacer sin ese dolor, tenía más planes y más aspiraciones teniéndola en mi dedo. ¡Me imaginaba todo lo que haría cuando no tuviera esa maldita espina y ese maldito dolor! ¿Y ahora qué tengo que hacer?

Le hablé a algo que ya sabía que no me respondería.

Acaricie su tumba y me levanté de ahí, pero antes de irme, tomé una bola de lodo, y comencé a moldear un rostro sin forma, como si estuviese a punto de derretirse.

—Supongo que algún día será tiempo de dejarte ir

Le dije, mientras daba vuelta y caminaba sin rumbo nuevamente.

—Quien diría que nuestros caminos se volverían a enlazar—Observé a Hidan, lamiendo su collar

—Te dije que lo habíamos arrojado a la borda

—A mí no se me dice que no, nunca

—Vete a humillar a otro lado

Se burló de mi comentario y camino al lado de mí, esta vez vestido como mujer, sus tacones resonaban en toda la calle, llevaba un enorme abrigo mojado y el maquillaje corrido.

—Lamento, decirte, que no eras una obra de arte cariño—Me dijo—Es solo que, te apagaste, hubieses resultado interesante hace dos decenas, pero, ahora ¡No sirves ni para dar buenas impresiones! ¡Te he dicho que dejes que la depresión te consuma y se apiade de ti para dejarte salir vivo! ¡Tienes que aprender a tener culpa!

—Pero no la tengo— y no la tendré cuando estrelle su cara contra aquel vidrio si no me deja tranquilo

—Joder—Le dio un trago profundo a su bebida, se atrevía a hablarle a Deidara con ese tonó simplón de joto, le respiraba cerca de la oreja y sus tacones sacaban de quicio

Tomé su barbilla y estrellé su cara contra un poste.

—¡Largo de aquí!—Le dije, ante la mirada de los curiosos y homofóbicos

Hidan escupió sangre, y observó cómo me marchaba, Deidara caminó con pasos firmes, no volteó esta vez para ver como Hidan lo maldecía con su dios imaginario, un dios que él había inventado, a quien le rezaba y le practicaba rituales, condenaba a las personas que no lo apreciaran, condenaba a aquellas personas que odiaba, un odio derivado de su inexperiencia y su incredulidad. Deidara, finalmente derrotado de una lucha dura contra el mismo volteó y miró como aquellas personas homofóbicas se acercaban a él y comenzaban a arrojarle sucias palabras, incluso como lo golpeaban, pero no le interesó, Hidan se lo merecía.

Estaba en un punto muerto en la línea a la que llamo vida, pensando en alguna cosa que me regresaría la vida, pero ¿¡que!?

No encontraba a alguien sufriendo, no encontraba a alguien a punto de matarse ¿O acaso había perdido el toque?

Tomé aquel cuadro, aquel que había vendido, alguien lo colgó en la calle, me quedé admirándolo, mientras las gotas caían nuevamente.

Era la imagen de Ino desnuda, distorsionada del rostro, ella era hermosa, su sufrimiento y carácter la habían hecho una pieza de arte, y ella no se había dado cuenta, pero esa hermosa flor que tuve en mis manos comenzó a florecer, a mí no me gustaba eso. Me gustaba más ver como la luz se iba apagando, como los colores se iban perdiendo, como todo lo consumía la obscuridad. Como el fuego lo consumía todo.

Ella no tenía miedo a que la lastimaran, y cuando comenzó a tener miedo, dejó de interesarme, hacía cosas para retener a la gente, y mientras más la veía a ella, más me veía a mí. Se tornó aburrido y tedioso.

¡Joder Sasori! ¡Hice algo interesante!

Quizá estando en prisión aliviane este vacío creciente en mí.

Acaricié las piernas de Ino, sintiendo la pintura como si estuviese fresca, como si ese fuese el momento en que la había depositado.

—Pienso que, es una ególatra empedernida

La miré, asqueado

—Nadie ha pedido tu opinión, cállate

—¿Cómo una chica común como yo puede hablarle a un chico solitario como tú?—Me pregunto, observándome con esos enormes ojos ámbar, su piel estaba más tostada que de costumbre

Me le quedé mirando sin decir nada.

—Guárdate tu opinión para alguien que le importe, dudo mucho que sea a ti o alguien que tenga un pie sobre la tierra de este mundo

Le di una revisada nuevamente a ella, baja estatura, piel morena, ese pañuelo en su cabello teñido, las arrugas en sus ojos, con esas arracadas horribles, poca autoestima, falta de confianza en sí misma, podría ser depresiva, y ahora quiere formular una expresión inadecuada de la chica solo para llamar mi atención, la táctica más fácil y aburrida, sería mejor pintar el cuadro con un plumón de agua y decir eso, sonaría menos soso viniendo de ella.

—Sí, supongo—Metió sus manos en los bolsillos y se dirigió a otro lado

El rechazo en las chicas promedio como ella funciona muy bien, hacen que se metan al gimnasio, que empiecen a gastar su dinero en ropa que no necesitan y no les queda, en tintes de cabello que no ocupan y que las hace ver igual de feas, incluso chicas como ella llegan a operarse y cambiar "personalidad" solo para agradarte, comienzan con un corte de cabello, luego con el cambio de ropa, e incluso a usar maquillaje, solo para "encajar" pero ¿Quién mierda quiere embonar en una ciudad de mierda? ¿Por qué preocuparse por eso?

Así que le doy una semana para que cambie su actitud, y todo su ser para agradarle a Deidara, al ser que le importa un pito lo que hagan o no hagan por él.

Las mujeres no toman un libro y se ponen a leer cosas interesantes para llamar la atención, para tener un tema de conversación, toman una botella de alcohol para abrir las piernas más rápido, usan ropa provocativa para que se las cojan antes que a otras, para que esas otras al cabo de unos días las llamen putas y ellas terminen sintiéndose la crema y nata de la sociedad solo por ser un poco más superficiales y estereotipadas. Que flojera. Muchas mujeres están luchando por los derechos y por lo que se supone que da lugar a una nueva era que erradique las viejas costumbres y que las mujeres no sean vistas como esas tipas que consiguen las cosas con un poco de maquillaje, por dios, algo más ¿Cliché?

Seguí andando, entrando a la galería, esperando que me dieran buenas noticias. Las miradas acidas que mandaban traté de ignorarlas, incluso traté de fingir que no sabía leer los movimientos de sus labios. Susurraban la palabra maricón, susurraban la palabra como si fuese una ofensa, y como si eso me definiera.

—Te irás—Me dijo, bajando cuadros de las paredes, y a punto de cerrar

—Lo sé

Me miro con desdén, como si fuese un montón de porquería improvisando sobre el arte, como si fuese un fanático, un simple aficionado que pintaba por el mero hecho de saber hacerlo y no por sentir amor, quería tomar los cuadros que él había creado y romperlos con la rodilla y con mi bota, pero simplemente él es mi llave de largarme.

—Ser menos maricón

Mi mano empujó un cuadro por accidente—¿Disculpa?—Lo miré, y luego al cuadro

¡Deidara, tienes que controlarte!

—¿Te lo explico con palabras menos explicitas? Con eufemismos ¿Cierto? ¡Deja de ser menos gay! Cariño, ser un maricón no te llevará al éxito, pero yo sí. Ahora levanta eso ¡homosexual!

Lo decía alguien que mantenía el tonó de (Por así decirlo) una mujer.

Patee el cuadro hacia otro lado. Estaba a punto de decirle que no, no me iba, pero ¿A quién mierda engañaría?

—Tus amenazas no funcionan conmigo, así que si te ofende la palabra homosexual deberías ser menos dicotómico

—Cariño, no lo entiendes—Le dije con el mismo tonó—Puedo llevarme mis creaciones con alguien más si es necesario

—Fanático—Lo dijo con desdén— No creas que me estás intimidando

—Soy Deidara—Elevé las manos y las dejé caer, realmente no iba a dejar que Deidara controlara esto, pero Deidara era yo. A veces me salía de mí y observaba mis acciones, como un voyerista

Tomé el cuadro que me había costado más días hacer y lo quebré con la rodilla, partiéndolo a la mitad.

Se burló, como si yo no hubiese sabido que era mío.

—¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? —Entró alguien más—Ya había pagado por ese—Miró a Mangetsu

Ahora él me miro a mí.

—Yo…no sé qué decir—Dijo Mangetsu—Él, es él que lo elaboró

Aquella señora se acercó a mí y tomó mis manos

—¿Esta de broma? ¿Manos llenas de cicatrices? ¡Los artistas tienen más cuidado de la estética de sus manos! ¡Este, no se encuentra en el perfil de uno! Además, escuche como aquellos sujetos te llamaban homosexual. ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes estar compitiendo con los otros?

Comencé a partir el cuadro en trozos más pequeños, mientras aquella persona aún no lo terminaba de digerir.

—Es mi arte y yo elijó a quien se lo doy o no

Mangetsu entornó los ojos.

—Son cosas de maricones

Chasqueo los dedos, y aparecieron dos hombres enormes, tratando de intimidar a Deidara, pero obviamente Deidara no se dejaría intimidar. La señora bufó.

—Yo me encargaré. —Me dirigió una mirada, como si fuese una presa—Sígueme

—¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? —Me cuestioné en voz alta

—¿Quieres dinero, o no?

Deidara la observó, aburrido. Deidara tenía dinero de sobra.

—A él no lo mueve el dinero—Comentó Mangetsu

—Bien, quiero que me pintes a mí. Y es un verdadero placer hacerlo, quiero que repongas el cuadro que acabas de romper, necesitas buenos modales cariñito. Eres hijo de una reconocida actriz, no es así, reconocí ese rostro esculpido por los mismos griegos en el momento en que te vi llegar, sé quién es tu padre

—¿Mi padre? Creo que no estamos en la misma sintonía ¿Qué le hace pensar que no conocí a mi padre?

Arqueo ambas cejas e hizo una mueca como si lanzara un beso, sacó su abanico y lo extendió, lanzándose el aire en el rostro para aumentar el drama, sonriendo en su interior porque supo que me había atrapado. Estaba con un poco de escepticismo.

—Te irás a tu gran viaje—Sentenció Mangetsu dejándome con el saco de huesos

La seguí en silencio, realmente quería ver que es lo que realmente quería.

—¿Alguna vez te has preguntado de dónde has sacado esa fortuna? ¿Crees que es por tus méritos?

—¿Cree que realmente voy a creer que usted sabe todo de mí si a penas me acaba de echar el ojo?

—Me vas siguiendo cariñito, si no hubiese intriga en ti, no me estuvieses siguiendo

—Lo que dice realmente son idioteces

—Claro

Lo dijo, convenciéndome de que aún tenía un gran secreto.

—Te he estado observando—Abrieron la puerta de su auto lujoso, había tapices antiguos y una alfombra peluda, el olor a perfume inundo mis fosas nasales—Sé quién eres, sé dónde naciste, el día, la hora, el mes y el año. Conozco todo de ti, de tu hermana, de tu padre. Fui productora en una de tus tantas películas de la infancia…

—Claro—Le dije con el mismo tonó con el que ella habló

Me lanzó un sobre gordo desde el interior de aquel lujoso auto, invitándome a pasar. En cuanto lo hice, abrí el sobre, viendo datos míos, mi acta de nacimiento, registro de nombres falsos, pruebas de ADN.

La miré con una extrañeza.

Estaban las citas con algunos especialistas, fotografías de frascos vacíos. Bolsas de cocaína y mariguana.

Me dio una cámara.

—Necesito un enfoque tuyo. Algo fresco, familiar

Sonrió con malicia.

Sus hombres me tendieron una cámara.

—Quiero que, por cinco minutos, contemples ese ángulo—Me señaló la esquina del monumento a los antiguos héroes, una piedra que con el tiempo fue creciendo, los nombres ascendieron a cantidades realmente imposibles, tantas muertes en tan poco tiempo, nombres de artistas reconocidos y el de Sasori estuvo ahí, escondido entre el de su abuelo—Necesito las tonalidades que veas ahí, todos los objetos, tiene que ser una pieza única, con un estilo diferente, cinco tomas Deidara

Salí del auto, grabando el contexto, hasta que vi un punto, en la cima.

Zoom.

Zoom.

Zoom.

Era una mujer.

Una mujer a punto de caer, y la gente se reunía, se acumulaba.

Estábamos presenciando, posiblemente el final de una vida, un alma condenada a la existencia inhóspita del poder ser. Esto sería más que hermoso si lograba capturar la esencia, necesitaba ver el rostro de esa mujer, necesitaba enfocarlo.

Me acerque más y más, grabando el acto de valentía erróneo.

Me uní a la multitud.

El cielo se ajustaba y los rayos comenzaban a expresar su desacuerdo, la gente no se movió, comenzaban a hacer llamadas, idiotas.

Cuando la policía comenzaba a despejar el área, cuando la gente alarmada corría pidiendo ayuda, el tiempo se detuvo a través del lente, la mujer había saltado.

Me pregunté en esos efímeros segundos, si Sasori hubiese hecho lo mismo, saltar así.

Pude ver el rostro de esa mujer en el lente de la cámara.

Esa mujer era mi madre.

Me retiré hacía atrás, di unos cuantos pasos igual que la multitud cuando el cuerpo cayó en el charco de agua, salpicando de sangre a su alrededor, y luego el crash de la botella que sujetaba.

Me quedé sordo durante unos momentos.

Estaba aturdido, sin saber a dónde ir, a donde correr.

—Deidara no sabe qué hacer—Dijé…

Mirando a la gente, esperando una explicación.

Revisé mis bolsillos y saqué el celular.

En algún punto alguien me quito la cámara, no supe.

Y respondí las alarmantes llamadas de Ino.

—¡Deidara! Si tú tienes algo que ver con lo que acaba de pasar, te mataré Deidara y estás amenazas no son en vano

—No comprendo…—Dije perdido

—¿No comprendes? ¿Estás publicando todos los sucios secretos? ¿Cómo te enteraste? ¡Dime! ¡Maldita sea Deidara! Estás jodido

—¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Qué es lo que acaba de hacer?

—Deidara, no estés jugando conmigo, no quiero seguir leyendo y no lo haré, borra esa publicación, tienes que borrarlo.

—Ino…—Estaba llorando—Deidara está llorando, Deidara no logra comprender porque lo hizo

—Hijo—Alguien tomó a Deidara del hombro—tienes que salir de aquí, despeja el área.

—¡Esa señora es mi madre!—Grito Deidara, tratando de ir hacia ella, juntar los pedazos y armarlos, quería construir esa tragedia, quería reconstruirla—¡Es mi madre! ¡Lo es! Estará mejor si estoy ahí

—¡Deidara! ¡Deidara! ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Responde!—Mencionaba Ino por teléfono

—¡Deidara no comprende que sucede!—tomo al policía de los hombros y lo sacudió—¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Qué le hicimos? ¿Por qué salto? ¡Deidara no lo comprenderá! ¡Deidara no tiene porque verlo!

Arroja al policía y ve a armar a tu madre.

¡Arroja al policía y ve a armar a tu madre!

ARROJA AL POLICIA Y VE A ARMAR A TU MADRE

ARROJA AL POLICIA Y VE A ARMAR A TU

ARROJA AL POLICIA Y VE A

ARROJA AL POLICIA

ARROJA

ARROJA

ARROJA

ARROJA


	28. ¿Culpables?

**¿Estás demente como yo?**

 **¿Has sentido dolor como yo?**

 **¿Has comprado una botella de champagne de cien dólares como yo?**

 **¿Solo para tirar a ese hijo de puta por el desagüe como yo?**

 **¿Usarías tu factura del agua para secar la mancha como yo?**

 **¿Estás lo suficientemente drogado sin Mery Jane como yo?**

 **¿Te destruyes a ti mismo para entender como yo?**

 **¿La gente susurra sobre ti en el tren como yo, diciendo que no deberías desperdiciar tu cara bonita como yo?**

 **Y toda la gente dice**

 **No puedes despertar este no es un sueño**

 **Eres parte de una máquina, no eres un ser humano**

 **Estás voces no me dejarán en paz**

 **Bueno, mi corazón es oro y mis manos son frías**

 **¿Estás trastornado como yo?**

 **¿Eres extraño como yo?**

 **¿Señalado con los dedos porque nunca aceptas la culpa como yo?**

 **—Gasoline, Halsey**

10:05 a.m.

Había demasiado silencio incomodo por todos lados, miradas volteando de un lado a otro.

—He llegado.

Avisó el rubio, tomando su asiento inicial. Todo mundo guardó silencio, como si estuviese enfrentándose en un duelo a muerte.

Los profesores a cargo desalojaron la habitación.

—¿Qué mierda está pasando?

—¡Tenemos que hacer algo al respecto!

—Dicen que fue Deidara, me consta. Él ha estado ejerciendo diversas actividades ilegales

—Dicen que transmitió en vivo el suicidio de su madre

—Se metió con su propia hermana

—No podemos corroborar la información que ha sido filtrada

—¿Por qué no han detenido a Konan? Ella fue la responsable que todo esto pasara

—Tenemos que racionalizar los hechos y no estigmatizar a las personas

Todos debatían sin un acuerdo mutuo.

Los que estaban presentes eran representantes de cada facultad, de cada año, esperando a que tomaran en cuenta su palabra.

Alguien más abrió la puerta y se sentó en la multitud.

El rubio miro a todos lados sin saber a quién escuchar, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y una terrible hinchazón en su pie y hombro derecho.

—¡Estamos todos aquí! —Pregunto, afirmó, no sabía que estaba haciendo, estaba vagando por un lugar sin rumbo, todo le daba vueltas. ¿Quién rayos estaba haciendo esto? ¿Aquella persona sabría la connotación negativa de estos hechos? Porque esa pequeña acción repercutía en todos.

—¡Shikamaru no tiene que estar aquí! Es un profesor

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Nuevamente el parloteó comenzó, todos iniciaban discusiones imaginarias, tenían la intención de llegar al punto de ebullición, más no de responsabilizarse.

—Vengo a escuchar que es lo que harán

—Eres un profesor, no puedes estar presente

—¿Quién lo dice?

—¿Quieres que hagamos votaciones? Votamos, no puedes estar aquí

—Es absurdo que estén encerrando a alumnos sin justificación alguna. Ustedes saben la repercusión de los actos y las palabras que todos hemos dicho. Lo que está publicado en esa página web, no es algo del otro mundo. Ustedes lo hablan diario, en los pasillos, en su hogar, en sitios públicos, están ejerciendo un control y poder imaginario que no deberían, ustedes no son lo más importante ni los regidores de esta escuela, están castigando a una persona que no tiene nada que ver en todo lo que ustedes hablan cotidianamente. ¿Por qué no hablan de la responsabilidad social? De las estructuras y jerarquías que han creado en esta institución, porque creo que es un tema de interés en todos.

—Estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices—Comentó el rubio—Pero si ahorita, un puñado de idiotas no nos podemos poner de acuerdo, como piensas que lo arreglaremos con cien personas más.

—Creo, que no podemos hablar por los afectados, yo no los veo aquí. Ellos deben hablar por sí mismos. No es solo el simple hecho de cómo lo ven ustedes, es su punto de vista, a ellos le podría dar igual, pero la connotación social que ustedes ejercen en ellos, es algo diferente—Aclaro Shikamaru

—Es un punto relevante lo que dice Shikamaru, nos estamos basando en la moral y los principios, lo que para nosotros podría estar mal, para ellos podría estar bien. Obviamente no lo sabemos, pero podemos traer a las víctimas de esa situación a este debate

—Sarada, tengo entendido que tú estás en esa lista, creo que antes de decir esas tonterías, deberías hablarnos de cómo te sientes ¿No lo crees convincente? Y no solo va para ti, también para nuestro presidente estudiantil

—No, nosotros somos el honorable consejo de la escuela, tenemos que hacer lo que es mejor para el resto y arrestaremos a todos los que estén involucrados. ¿Por qué no veo a Yukata aquí? ¿Por qué no vemos a Deidara? No solo es Konan, sabemos que esas personas han hecho cosas terribles

—Pero quien eres tú Guren para juzgarlas

—Tenemos que tener un punto neutro—Habló el rubio—Creo que ya lo sabemos

—Además, siempre he tenido una duda ¿Por qué eres tú nuestro presidente estudiantil? Eres el que lleva las peores calificaciones, eres el que reprueba todas las materias, disfrutas de reírte cuando tienes varios llamados de atención. No eres alguien de fiar. ¿Cómo te declaras Naruto Uzumaki?

Naruto trató de no poner los ojos en blanco.

—Fue elegido por el pueblo idiota.

—Él es más idiota que yo

—No van a llegar a ningún lado—Mencionó Shikamaru, al lado de Naruto, mientras el rubio garabateaba

—Te hemos dicho que salgas de aquí prodigio, creo que tu tiempo en universidad acabó hace años ¿No es así? Deja que los desvalorizados resuelvan esto

—Quiero aclarar un punto. No quiero que esto se resuelva como lo que se resolvió con Deidara, no podemos prestarnos a la corrupción, eso va en contra de todas las normativas. Creo que todos aquí estamos conscientes de quién representa un peligro, tenemos más de quinientos ojos activos, tenemos muchas interpretaciones sobre quién es este enigmático personaje

—Lo cierto es que nadie puede conocerse en esta maldita institución

—¡Por dios que están sugiriendo! ¿Por qué no lo dejamos así? Discutiendo aquí puede haber otra masacre social en internet, te imaginas que publiquen nuestra privacidad. ¡Vamos a ser como todos esos a los que publicaron! ¿Qué va a pensar la gente de nosotros?

—¡Por dios! ¡Todo lo que publicaron es lo mismo que dicen en sus borracheras sin miedo! Es el mismo maldito juego. ¿Acaso necesitamos estar alcoholizados para que no nos importe?

—sinceramente Sarada, cállate, eres nueva en esta institución

—Sinceramente Pakura, vete a la mierda, no porque sea nueva significa que no sé cómo funciona el mundo. Tengo libertad de expresión y libertad de ejercer lo que se me dé la chingada gana

—Será bueno dejar que sigan publicando cosas en esa página, vamos a ver con que te puedo derrumbar

—¿Eso es una amenaza?

—Por favor niña, ¿No sabes leer el ambiente?

Lo cierto era, que nadie llegaría a ningún lado.

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

—La policía entrará en acción si nosotros no podemos resolver esto—Aclaró Sasuke, observando por la ventana, había alumnos sosteniendo pancartas, había alumnos gritando, todos estaban unidos para encontrar y despejar la X que tanto trabajo les costaba resolver.

—¿Y a ti quién te convoco? —Preguntó alguien más—¿Qué ya nadie va a respetarnos?

—Si quieres te puedes ir—Le aclaro Sasuke—Si solo vienes a tomarte este asunto como chisme, puedes salir, y no necesariamente tiene que ser tu elección, los que estemos interesados en temas como este, podemos levantarnos de aquí, ir afuera, y debatirlo con la mayoría. Por si no te has dado cuenta de las situaciones, tenemos información verdadera, nadie ha intentado desmentirla, nadie ha intentado quitarla o levantar declaraciones. Entre los incidentes anunciados se habla de una violación, un aborto, suicidio, abuso de sustancias, violación a la privacidad, además de una enorme cantidad de bullying. Quizá nos puedas mencionar otras cosas, ya que todos formamos parte de esto.

—Yo no tengo nada que ver—Se defendió—Además ¿No te muerdes la lengua al hablar de bullying, Uchiha?

—Todos tenemos que ver y tenemos la obligación de hacer algo—Inquirió Sarada, defendiendo a su tío—Todos mantenemos nuestros prejuicios y se los filtramos a los demás, criticamos como si fuese un deporte, sin importarnos los sentimientos de los otros, no sabemos qué acciones nuestras pueden repercutir en el sentir de los demás. Somos una bomba…

—Por dios, no seas ridícula, esta no es una novela de drama Sarada. Tenemos problemas legales que tenemos que resolver y no solo con palabras, madura niña

—Son problemas que queremos evitar si queremos seguir en una maldita universidad, como lo hicimos con Deidara ¿No es así, Naruto?

—¿Y por cuanto tiempo piensan que los profesores vivirán en la ignorancia?

—Nosotros empezamos a pensar por nosotros mismos, no tan objetivamente, ni con un propósito definido, pero si esto lo causamos entre nosotros, creo que lo podemos resolver

—¿Y cómo? ¡Si Konan pudiera meterse al maldito programa y checar la dirección de donde se envió y rastrearlo, todo sería más fácil! ¿No es así? ¿Por qué no la obligamos? Además, Yukata, Yukata fue la primera que inició todo. ¿Lo leyeron no es así? Ella había filtrado información

Naruto y Sasuke se miraron.

—¿Por qué no la traemos aquí y la interrogamos?

—Sí, debemos hacerlo.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿La inquisición? —Comentó Shikamaru

—¿Y entonces, usted, que es lo que plantea, profesor?

—Yo digo que hay que continuar con este juego, necesitamos ver quien más está en la lista—Opinó alguien diferente

—Sí, hay más de mil alumnos en esta universidad, ¿Vamos a esperar a que ponga a los mil?

—Obviamente pone a los más destacables, los más populares. La que lo pone tiene que ser una friki, alguien a la que nadie toma en cuenta, observadora, probablemente va en psicología o ciencias de la comunicación

—No estamos jugando a adivina quién. Tenemos que hacer algo, la gente comenzó a llamar a la policía, y abrirán una investigación

—Dudo mucho que la policía esté aquí por chismes

Todos desviaron su atención a Sarada.

—Al parecer, Yukata…—Guardó un silencio, esperando que todos lo interpretaran

—¿Qué? ¡Esa mustia fue detenida por la primera publicación! Se lo merecía

Todos comenzaron a cotillear de ella.

—No es así—Declaró Naruto—No voy a decir esto para que se lo tomen con morbo, o quiera causar polémica. Pero ella, no estará presente durante el resto de nuestras vidas

—¿No es sospechoso? Se quita la vida y todo esto sale

—¿NO PUEDES GUARDAR RESPETO POR SU MEMORIA?

Sarada, realmente estaba furiosa. Esas mejillas se tornaron rojas, y la mirada se volvió más aguda, como si en cualquier momento fuese a atacar.

—Creo que con ustedes no llegaremos a ninguna parte—Dijo Naruto

Silencio incómodo

—Aun así, los afectados no son objeto de estudio, entre ellos estaba Yukata, creo que lo que tenemos que hacer por ahora es cuidar nuestro vocabulario, ya hemos visto que las acciones orales y escritas son las que más nos afectan. Podríamos tener congruencia—Dijo Sarada

—¿Por qué no investigamos en nuestros grupos afectivos? Han de saber algo

—Estaba planeando hacer algo así, proponerlo, pero ¿Acaso entre nosotros seremos leales como para hacer ciertas declaraciones? Sí descubrimos que una persona cercana es aquella que publica estos rumores, ¿Seremos capaces de delatar el nombre de la persona?

—Suponiendo que el suicidio de Yukata fuese por esta razón, tenemos que evitar que pase otra situación así. ¿Por qué no traemos a los afectados? Y vemos el enemigo común que tienen

—Supongo que es lo primordial, traer a los afectados y ver quien creen que haya sido

Todos tomaron sus teléfonos y comenzaron a marcar números.

:3

(11 horas antes)

Aquella melena gris se movió entre la multitud, y vio a esa chiquilla pegada a la ventana. Se dirigió en silencio y colocó la mano encima de la de ella. Ella no volteó a verlo, solo sabía que era él.

La pelirrosa discutía con los doctores, mientras esperaba que su hermano llegara de apoyo, o alguien. No mantenía el celular con batería, no tenía memorizado ningún número, ni dirección, no sabía que estaba haciendo. Las palabras salían de su boca y no le importaba maldecir, culpar, llorar.

No había alguien que la detuviera, a comparación de su hermana, la pequeña observaba desde la ventana, ese cuerpo cubierto de negro.

Entro alguien corriendo, detrás de una camilla, dos hermanos, no creyendo lo que estaba pasando y alguien pasando por ahí, parecía que el destino les jugará una broma cruel.

Deidara se detuvo al escuchar la chillona voz de la pelirrosa, mientras veía a la más pequeña de las hermanas.

Ino siguió corriendo detrás de la camilla de su madre, esperando explicaciones.

Y Tenten, se detuvo porque observó al doctor encargado de su ILE y al culpable de eso.

—¿Qué está pasando? Deidara quiere saber—Preguntó el rubio, yendo a la ventana, observando a la pelirrosa gritar, mientras intentaban consolarla

Utakata llegó corriendo, empujando al personal, vio a Deidara, y dudó por unos momentos en entrar. Tenten se cubrió la boca, omitiendo un grito de sorpresa, asimiló lo que ocurría.

—Soy el hermano mayor ¿Qué sucede?

Sakura lo observó, pero ninguna palabra pudo salir de su boca.

—La vimos, esta tarde, ella estaba bien, recuperándose

—Yo, yo también la vi—Dijo Deidara, metiéndose en algo que no le correspondía

—No tiene permitido estar aquí, tiene que salir, solo familiares

—No lo comprendo, la observé, hablé con ella

—¿Qué es lo que dijiste? ¡Que paso! ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Qué le dijiste? ¡FUISTE TU!

—Por favor, no podemos estar aquí con tal escándalo, comprendo su dolor, pero si están asumiendo esa actitud, llamaré a seguridad. Por favor, retírese—El doctor observó a Deidara

Deidara lo hizo con cuidado, lentamente, observando el cuerpo de Yukata.

Bajó el cierre lentamente, ellos observaron y confirmaron su realidad.

Rin no lo soporto, ni su cuerpo, pero ahí estaba Kakashi para sostenerla, Utakata dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, pero Sakura se quedó, observando. El cuerpo sin color, la boca entreabierta, los ojos morados, como si alguien le hubiese cortado la respiración, no había marcas en su cuello, nadie la había tomado por ahí, privándola de su vida.

—Es ella

—Está bien. ¿Puedo? Nosotros, tenemos que explicarle la situación a alguien mayor

—Es Negligencia—comentó la pelirrosa—Usted hizo un juramento, el cual constaba de conservar la vida de un paciente y no causar la muerte. El hospital le brinda atención médica y psicológica a la persona que entre en esté, lo único que he visto es papeleo, firmas y firmas, para consentimientos que no nos dejan leer, llenado de encuestas sin sentido.

—Entiendo su furia, estamos revisando cada cinta de este hospital, estamos haciendo lo posible…

—Por favor—Entro Deidara—Tanto usted como nosotros sabemos que si hay una cinta que pruebe que fue negligencia médica o falta de seguridad se eliminará al momento de revisarla

—Es un hospital, atendemos a más de quinientas personas al día, no podemos estar a cargo de todos los pacientes, no es negligencia por parte del hospital

—Enfermera, no estamos aquí para discutirlo con jóvenes, necesitamos al padre o la madre

—Somos lo único que tiene—Mencionó Sakura

—Y no es la primera vez que suceden casos sin consentimiento de un paciente ¿Cierto?—Interfirió Tenten en la conversación

—La decisión fue de ella—Empezó a defenderse la enfermera, el doctor salió de ahí, dándole una seña a lo de seguridad para que los sacaran

—Un adulto, en menos de doce horas, sino es así, el cuerpo no puede salir de aquí, y por lo tanto, tampoco permanecer—Finalizó la enfermera

—Yukata ¿Realmente lo hiciste tú?

Preguntó Sakura, no podía ser Deidara, no pudo haber sido algo que le comentó él, Yukata fue clara en lo que les dijo, Deidara era alguien cercano, alguien que le comentaba cosas, le regalaba cuadros, la apreciaba. Y ahí estaba él.

—Utakata, ¿Crees que haya sido ella? ¿Crees que alguien tuvo que ver en esto?

—¿Sabes que no tenemos a nadie, cierto? Que tienes que llamar a tu madre para que venga arreglar esto, no podemos nosotros contra ellos, no nos entregarán a Yukata. Tienes que ser fuerte y tenemos que…

Se rompió.

Seguridad llegó a intimidar.

—¿Cómo es posible que sean ustedes los que decidan que es suficiente?

Preguntó Sakura, mirándolos con los ojos llorosos.

—Acabo de perder a un ser querido y ustedes me dicen que es suficiente verlo, ustedes también son culpables

Utakata arrastró a la pelirrosa, mientras ella los miraba desafiantes, no sabía que hacer en una situación como está. No se lo estaba esperando, su hermana, su pequeña hermana, sentía culpa, sentía enojo, tenía un huracán de emociones que estaba destrozando todo lo que había dentro de ella.

—Esto, no puede ser…

Comentó Deidara, sentándose en el pasillo. Ino regreso, con ojos llorosos.

—¿Por qué no estás conmigo? ¡Es nuestra madre!

Deidara la observó.

Ino desvió la mirada, observando con cautela a aquellos ojos llorosos, la niña desmayada, Tenten enojada.

—¿Qué está pasando Deidara?

Lo dijo, con un tonó de advertencia, se avecinaba un escándalo por parte de la rubia, Deidara se levantó y se la llevó lejos.

Sakura restregó sus manos por todo el rostro, queriendo despertar. No asimilaba está información, su hermana estaba hace unas horas, pero ya no está, no estará más y no regresará de aquel lugar.

Deidara observó a la familia, intentando recordar las últimas palabras de aquella niña, intentando recordar su rostro, sus expresiones, intentando leer la mente de aquella niña en ese momento, pero su mente estaba en blanco, por primera vez.

¿Quién se hubiese dado cuenta de eso? ¿Cómo es que informaron? ¿Lo habrá hecho ella? ¿O alguien?

:3

10:10 am

Las noticias atacaban a los alumnos, bombardeos inmediatos incontrolados, no sabían que estaría a punto de ser publicado. ¿Acaso serían ellos? ¿Sus sucios secretos saldrán a flote?

¿Por qué tiene que interesarles si se revelan o no?

—La policía está aquí

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

Preguntaban, mirando de un lado a otro, escondiendo las drogas dentro de sus casilleros, escondiendo todo tipo de arma blanca en cualquier lugar, fingiendo pasarla bien, fingiendo que eran estudiantes normales, despreocupados.

—¡Ahí están! —Temari se apareció por los pasillos, la aguja de su tacón hacía que todos la observaran, mientras alguien trataba de detenerla

—No puedes hacer eso

—¡Claro que puedo! ¡Quítate Matty!

—Son cosas que no sabemos…

Fue interrumpida—¡NO, ES PORQUE A TI YA NO TE INTERESA! ¡A MI SI! ¡Alguien tiene que estar pagando por estos errores!

—Si denuncias a Konan estarás arrastrando a Shikamaru en esto ¿No te interesa? Temari, eres más inteligente de lo que pareces, sé que no quieres hacer esto

Temari la miró furiosa

—No puedo…¿Sabes? Le confié este secreto a una persona que creí mi amiga, la creí cercana a mí, y ella lo difundió como si fuese un maldito animal que necesita atención, nadie entenderá mi situación

—Si tú no puedes comprender está situación, no creo que puedas exigir que alguien más lo haga, vamos Tem

—Tú ya estás acabada, no es correcto, ¡sabes! ¡No voy a denunciar a Konan! ¿Dónde se supone que tengo que ver a la puta de Sari? ¿Por qué ella no se encuentra en esa lista?

—Oye Temari ¿Por qué no nos recomiendas una clínica segura, pero barata como tú?

Temari se dirigió a él, tomó el gas pimienta de su bolso y lo roseó en la cara del sujeto.

—¡Auxilio, me está tocando!

Gritó, llamando la atención de dos oficiales, los cuales se regresaron con solo verla.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Me paré justo aquí, y él me tocó el trasero, tuve que hacer algo al respecto

—Temari—Mencionó Matty, persuadiéndola de que dijera la verdad

—¿No piensa hacer algo al respecto?

Dio media vuelta, dejándolos con la palabra en la boca mientras ellos decidían que hacer con el idiota que soltaba maldiciones a lo bruto.

—Temari—La persiguió Matty

—¿Ahora que quieres?

—Finge que estamos sacando algo de la mochila—Temari entornó los ojos

Matsuri se había percatado de lo que estaba ocurriendo, todos estaban rodeando el pasillo.

—¿Tienes la publicación que se hizo ayer? ¡Sé que todos están hablando de eso! Pero tienes que leerla—Se acercó alguien a ellas, con una hoja impresa

—Dicen que quien publico esto fue Yukata, ella había publicado algo parecido en un chat

—¿Recuerdan?

Temari se unió a la conversación de Sumire y Pakura

—¡Es cierto! Ese maldito enano, se supone que éramos amigas, ¿Cómo pudo hacerme eso? ¿Cómo se enteró?

—¿Entonces es verdad todo lo que dicen de ti Temari?

—No es posible que esté hablando así de mí, ¿acaso las amigas hablan de ti a las espaldas?

Matty se alejó de ahí, intentando escuchar una palabra de lo que mencionaban los oficiales a la chica de cabello rosa, ella tenía los ojos llorosos. Siguió con la mirada a Sakura y a Utakata, mientras se dirigían a otro lugar.

Dio media vuelta al ver que alguien uniformado se dirigía hacia la bola.

—Temari, tengo algo que decirte—Le confesó Matty

—Ahora no traicionera, estoy tratando de comunicarme con…

—Buenos días señoritas—Observaron al oficial—¿Quién de ustedes es Sabaku no Temari?

—Finalmente, ¿Harán algo al respecto?

—Temari cállate—Le dijo Matsuri

—Tiene que acompañarme por favor

—Finalmente alguien ha hablado, está bien, lo seguiré, dígame a donde dirigirme, tengo que caminar delante, por cierto, Matsuri también estuvo involucrada en los chismes, ¿Puede venir con nosotros?

—Por el momento solo es necesaria su presencia, se indagará sobre la relevancia de otras personas más tarde

Ambos caminaron hacía un lugar privado.

11:48

La puerta se abrió, interrumpiendo la charla, todos observaron a la rubia llegar.

Su bronceado no se notaba, ella estaba atónita, mirando a todos lados.

—Al parecer estamos todos presentes—Mencionó alguien

Temari recorrió el salón, buscando una mirada amable, se sentó al lado de Kiba.

—Sé que estamos en una situación incómoda, nosotros aquí no tenemos nada en común, no nos hemos presentado, puede que no hayamos cruzado palabra, pero, hay una situación que tenemos debajo de los zapatos, no podemos dejar pasarla. Por primera vez estoy nervioso de mis palabras, no sé cómo organizarme. Estamos involucrados en publicaciones que atentan contra nuestra privacidad

—¿Quieres decir rumores?—Mencionó alguien

—¿Estás diciendo que lo que alguien público en esa página son solo chismes?¿Estamos haciendo escándalo por chismes que ha creado gente que no tiene algo que hacer con su vida?

—Puede que algunos de esos sean ciertos

—No voy a estar perdiendo el tiempo, ¿Saben? Tengo clases que dudo mucho que quieran justificar, no voy a estar perdiendo el tiempo con un puñado de niños chiflados que intentan resolver chismes porque les bajan la autoestima, así que ahora todos salgan de aquí

—No requerimos de tu participación—Le comentó Sasuke

—Necesitamos testigos—Dijo Naruto—Testigos fiables

—Naruto, no quiero menospreciar tu desempeño en esta escuela, pero, no eres la persona más sincera que he conocido. Estás dentro de la corrupción que hacen las personas que se encontraron en el mismo cargo que tú, evades los hechos que realmente suceden

—Por eso te pido que te quedes aquí Shino, sé que mi trabajo ha sido inaceptable

—No, es que tratas de encajar en el ideal de alumno, que te olvidas de los otros solo por mantener en alto el cochino nombre de la escuela, sé que tratarás de hacer algo para que todo esto quede por debajo del agua

Naruto observó a Sasuke.

—Es por eso que solicita tu ayuda—Le dijo Sasuke—Ninguno aquí nos hemos relacionado lo suficiente para saber si lo que se publicó en esa página es correcto, pero sabemos que nos está afectando de alguna forma. Todos hemos hecho un esfuerzo por estar presentes aquí, y creo que eres parte esencial de esto Shino

—¿Por qué yo? Escuchen, pueden estar aquí, pero realmente no quiero involucrarme

Aquel sujeto dejó la habitación.

—Él tiene razón, no debemos estar aquí por rumores que no han sido confirmados—Mencionó Ino, mirando a su primo, suplicando que los dejaran ir

—Ino—La reprimió Deidara

—¿Por qué quieres estar aquí? Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer

—¿No entiendes? —Deidara se levantó y observo a todos esos cretinos sentados ahí—Todo esto va más allá de simples rumores, eres mayor de edad idiota, y te has involucrado en cosas que políticamente, socialmente y moralmente no son correctas; Si alguien de nosotros va por ahí abriendo la boca con la policía, o sí descubre está jodida publicación nos meterán la verga a todos, a unos más que a otros

—Vaya Deidara, que osadía de decirlo ¿Qué tal si soy yo la que abre la boca?

—Te quemarían moralmente—Deidara se dirigió a Tenten—La mujer es la que decide sobre su cuerpo

—El caso es que yo no pude decidir sobre el mío

—¿Qué se supone que debamos hacer contigo pequeña Tenten?

—No temó de ti imbécil; Tus delitos no se pueden quedar así Deidara, eres el culpable de que algunos estemos aquí, ¿Por qué no vas y te entregas? Lo que estaban diciendo por ahí, era que tu causaste el accidente de Yukata, ¿Cómo sabemos que no fuiste tú quien causó su muerte?

Deidara guardó silencio, trató de contenerse. Él había perdido una amiga, podía ser todo lo que ellos quisieran, podía no tener corazón como algunos lo dictaban, pero aquellas palabras abrían heridas, haciéndole creer que era la persona de la que él mismo temía.

—Cierra la boca Tenten, eso es algo idiota—Reclamó Ino

—No, no es algo idiota—Esta vez interfirió Temari—Ella no les temé a ustedes dos, estamos aquí por rumores que son verdaderos, alguien empezó a comentar todo eso porque nos conoce. El enemigo común de todos aquí es Deidara, no trates de defender a tu hermano solo porque tienes el complejo de Edipo

—¿Tú quién eres para hablarme de esa forma? Hasta donde yo sé, tu eres quien ha negado todo eso desde un principio hipócrita

—Bueno porque no empiezas tu aceptando todo eso que se ha dicho y que todos sabemos

—¿Por qué no lo aceptas tú?

—Con el simple hecho de estar aquí lo estoy aceptando. Hemos cometido cosas imperdonables

—¿Es que la culpa ya no te deja dormir? ¿Dos muertes más a la conciencia?

—Ino cierra la boca

—No voy a cerrar nada niña, si estamos aquí es para hablar ¿Por qué no empezamos? ¡HOLA, SOY INO Y ME ACOSTE CON MI HERMANO!

—Hola Ino, yo soy Naruto y he cometido actos corruptos para quedar bien con gente que pienso que me beneficiará

—No seas idiota, no hice esto para que

—Hola soy Tenten, y fui violada en una fiesta cuando mis amigas me drogaron, resultó que estaba embarazada y provocaron un aborto en mí, en la misma clínica donde murió Yukata—Lo dijo mirando fijamente a Deidara

—Hola soy Sarada, y he fingido que mi padre es mi hermano por la reputación de mi familia

—Temari, estoy aquí porque acabo de perder a una amiga

—Soy Matsuri, supongo que estoy aquí por presión social

—¡Que hay! Soy Kiba, estoy aquí porque quiero evitar que involucren a una persona querida

—Soy Deidara, estoy aquí por amor al dolor—Lo dijo con una sonrisa zorruna

—Hotaru—Dijo levantando la mano

—Esto es patético—Nuevamente comentó Ino—No sé si ya te disté cuenta, pero mi madre, está muerta, no puedo estar aquí, hay otras cosas que tengo que hacer ¿Sabes?

—No sé si lo notaste, pero Yukata era amiga de algunos presentes y está muerta—Le respondió Temari—¿Cómo sabemos que no quieres ir a tu casa para quitarte la vida?

—¿Crees que esos tontos rumores me afectan? No me interesa lo que la gente piense de mí

—Vamos entonces quédate, nadie te está juzgando porque no atiendas la muerte de tu madre

—Temari—Intentó reprimirla Kiba

—No Kiba, ustedes la tienen fácil, en el mundo de las mujeres estos rumores son imperdonables, en el mundo como el mío esta falta a la moral es poco tolerable, a ustedes como hombres les aplauden el hecho que se hayan acostado con mujeres, incluso a esté inepto que se acostó con su hermana. Si ustedes pierden la cabeza por cosas como estas todos dicen "Sí, de seguro está cargando muchas cosas, tiene permitido sentirse así" Pero sí nosotras caemos en el maldito abismo empiezan a juzgarnos tal como lo hacen con Matty, inclusive con esta—Señaló a Ino—¿Cuántas juntas no se hicieron para hablar sobre lo que estaba haciendo? Nadie quería aceptarlo, todos empezaron a decir que eran primos y no hermanos, porque es un jodido tabú ¿Y que pasará? No podemos andar con la cabeza en alto a comparación de ustedes, esto también se trata de desigualdad, nosotras ¿Abortamos? ¿Qué es lo primero que dirán? Oh sí, lo hicieron porque se acostaron con muchos hombres, porque engañaron a sus novios, por muchas razones que no son ciertas. La gota que está derramando el vaso sobre esto es que trabajamos mucho para salir de ese pasado y ahora lo sacan a la superficie, poniendo un listón rojo para que pasen adelante los nuevos rumores en base a esto, y sabemos que con ignorarlo no será suficiente

—Bonito discurso pero entonces ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? —Preguntó Kiba—En vez de dar quejas deberías de dar soluciones

—¿Por qué no usamos a Deidara como chivo expiatorio? —Sugirió Hotaru—Y damos por terminada esta absurda terapia grupal

—¿Realmente porque estás aquí? —Le pregunto Sarada

—Pensé que sabrían quién sería la persona detrás de todo esto, además, solo vine para confirmar unas cosas—Miró fijamente a Temari—El resto no es relevante

—Eres la más afectada pequeña Hotaru—Expuso Matsuri

—¿Afectada?—Hotaru bufó con burla—A los que más afecta este insignificante hecho es a los que están dentro de un círculo social significativo, aquellos que son reconocidos, los chismes han existido desde siempre, ¿Qué quieren ganar con esto? Causar una revuelta en toda la institución para que los alumnos se unan y dejen de acosarse los unos a los otros ¿O me equivoco? Pero lo que no han notado es que esta lista esta con los más relevantes, los que destacan por habilidades sobresalientes para esta magnífica sociedad, y pusieron a gente como yo, que nadie los hace en el mundo, no tienen y no pertenecen a un grupo social, no tienen un rango que perder o un puesto. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si ustedes no hubiesen estado en esa lista? Si hubiesen puesto a las minorías que estamos del lado izquierdo, no hubiesen hecho este alboroto porque no les interesa esa gente como yo, que está en el lado más insignificante. ¿Por qué no hicieron este revuelto cuando a Tenten la violaron? Porque ella no era significante ¿Por qué no se manifestaron cuando a Shino le arrebataron el nombre de su proyecto y se lo dieron a alguien con más relevancia social? ¿Y que paso cuando a Deidara le cancelaron el proyecto artístico y se lo dieron a alguien menos homosexual? A Choji le negaron la participación en eventos deportivos porque pensaron que no ganaría nada por su condición, inclusive a Hinata, que la excluyeron de la beca artística porque iba a ser madre. Se supone que tú debes hablar por las minorías, pero ¿Dónde estabas cuando estaba ocurriendo todo eso? Naruto nos disté la espalda, solo porque ahora estas involucrado significa que estás organizando todo para que esto cesé, pero yo no confío en tu palabra, prefiero mantener mi ritmo de vida como lo he llevado, elijo no creer en las falsas expectativas de que mi calidad de vida va a incrementar si me uno a esta farsa

—Hotaru, ha muerto una persona sin razones aparentes, me estoy refugiando en que fue debido a esto

—Y ha muerto más gente Temari, pero solo le pones atención a la muerte de Yukata porque era de tu círculo cercano, así que propongo que dejes que esto siga, son rumores que la gente olvidará en tres días porque saldrán a flote nuevos

—No voy a permitir que siga pasando eso, soy consciente de los errores que he cometido, no volverá a pasar—Dijo Naruto, confundido, no estaba preparado para algo así

—¿Así? Porque no vas y delatas a Deidara, porque no enlistas los crímenes que hemos realizado cada uno de lo que estamos aquí, Tenten es la más afectada en esto, pero no veo a nadie levantando actas o marchas

—La que debe decidir sí quiere hacer eso o no es Tenten, alguien más no debe decidir por ella—Lo dijo Ino, con tonó de amenaza

—Has dicho que no temías de mi pequeña Tenten ¿Por qué no lo haces?

—Es el momento que hables Tenten, Deidara no tiene porque amenazarte—Comentó Sarada—Y no funcionará cualquier amenaza que ellos dos hagan

—Yo…no temó de ti Deidara, pero…de nada sirve el apoyo cuando no tienes los recursos para enfrentarlo, él es alguien que sabes que tiene suficientes recursos para ganar y yo no puedo con eso

La puerta se abrió, mientras que la pelirrosa pasaba

—¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí?—Pregunto Sasuke

—Yo se lo dije—Mencionó Deidara

—¿Se supone que íbamos a estar solo los afectados?—Se quejó Ino

—¿No te has dado cuenta? Ya salió la segunda publicación—Le respondió Tamaki

Todos guardaron silencio, intentando no tomar el teléfono.

—¿Les hago los honores?—Pregunto Deidara, con el teléfono en mano, a punto de leer

—Deidara

Mencionó su nombre Sakura susurrando. Los ojos de esa jodida mujer estaban rojos, su piel estaba marcada por el llanto, detrás de ella estaba Utakata, poniendo su mano en el hombro, tratando de darle contención, ella sostenía un papel arrugado. Detrás de ellos venían nueve personas más, Tamaki, Gaara, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Neji, Samui, C, Hinata, Obito.

—Genial, que empiece la celebración—Menciono Deidara


	29. La libertad es el derecho de decirle a l

Para reflexión: El título del capitulo es una frase de George Orwell. Creo que queda perfecta para este tipo de juegos, donde te poner a analizar que esto no solo queda en la ficción y son cosas que ocurren en la vida cotidiana, en todos los contextos y espero que genere una reflexión en mis lectores y comenten sobre la problematica que esta sucediendo en sus respectivos pueblos. La forma en que se llegó a normalizar la violencia, que se esta convirtiendo en un estilo de vida, ¿Hasta que punto tendremos que aguantar las reprimendas?

"Nuestro tiempo ha llegado. Nuestro largo exilio en el vacío está a punto de concluir. Hoy hemos empezado a conquistar este mundo y a ocuparlo para nosotros, y pronto lo reduciremos a ruinas y cenizas. ¡Mirad! Nuestro amo se acerca. ¡Contemplad su poder! ¡Sentid su majestad! ¡Contempladlo, es el destructor de los mundos!"

—John Connolly

¿Qué mejor entrada qué esa? Veamos. ¿Alguien conoce el juego adivina quién?

¡Hagámoslo más divertido! Les prometo diversión, sino fuese así ¿Por qué seguirían aquí? En mi poder tengo una lista de diez personas, pero solo revelaré los nombres de cinco, los otros cinco (X) los adivinarán, pero, daré un listado de cinco personas más (Y), si delatan a esas cinco "X" dejaré a las "Y" en paz (momentáneamente).

Vamos, que inicie el juego.

Sasuke Uchiha

Hanabi Hyuga

C

Konan

Rin Nohara

X

X

X

X

X

Samui (Y)

Kurotsochi (Y)

Sakura Haruno (Y)

Neji Hyuga(Y)

Darui (Y)

Mi personaje tiene un escándalo reciente, todos lo supimos, pero nadie dijo nada. Vamos a iniciar con su historial desde los catorce años. Sometidx a una escuela llena de reprimendas, abandonó su hogar temporalmente por dos ocasiones, hasta que finalmente su "sueño" fue realizado, ganó medallas de oro en TKD, se le considera un icono en esta ciudad ya que estaba alejadx de escándalos. Pero dejemos ese contexto sobresaliente, hace un par de años iniciaron los cotilleos sobre este personaje, su papel atlético decayó debido a múltiples acusaciones sobre el uso de drogas y otros fármacos que le beneficiaban en su rendimiento, en varias ocasiones se le acuso sobre traficar con estás, pero no hay pruebas sobre ello. Recientemente se supo que volvería a competencias, pero solo son rumores, volviendo a esos rumores nos encontramos que ha mantenido múltiples encuentros sexuales con la pareja de uno de sus familiares. No solo eso, mi personaje mantuvo relaciones ilícitas con una de sus figuras de autoridad durante los entrenamientos, esa figura de autoridad era pareja de su amigx más cercanx. Además de que en un momento de ebriedad intento mantener relaciones sexuales con un familiar cercano, vaya, es un historial poco profundo pero sobresaliente para alguien que es menor de edad.

El siguiente aspirante mantiene múltiples encuentros sexuales en diferentes puntos de la ciudad, es conocidx por meterse con más de una persona a la vez en el mismo día o en el mismo momento, ha caído más de cinco veces en rehabilitación debido a las drogas y a diversos intentos de "suicidio" debido a sobredosis. Durante algún tiempo se le conocía y se le temía debido a los arrebatos de furia que mostraba públicamente, llegando a mandar al hospital a su pareja, causándote varias fracturas en brazos y piernas, dejándole horrendas cicatrices, pero con los años su pareja pudo reponerse (Ese es tema de otro barril); Al parecer el ultimo retiro espiritual ha causado un gran cambio en esta persona, pues ha recapacitado y tiene grandes aspiraciones (Que yo no le creo ni por debajo del agua). Tiene tres hijos con distintas parejas, de los cuales dos están en adopción mientras que uno está por llegar, su última pareja se ha encargado de decirle a todos que le ha contagiado una ETS, pero al parecer no tiene nada que ver con mi personaje. Mantiene más de diez tatuajes, escondiendo las cicatrices de su infancia, se dice que hay una que no se ha cubierto, pero el ano es algo que no puede llenarse de tinta fácilmente.

¿Quién se ha podido imaginar que detrás de unos ojos tan grandes puede haber más maldad de la que se imaginen? Con abandono emocional y violencia intencional por sus familiares, este personaje se ha convertido en el más sobresaliente en su área, dominación, manipulación. Además de mantener relaciones ilícitas con figuras de autoridad y planear la muerte de su propio padre, acusar a amigos cercanos de violación, así como influir en la ruptura de relaciones sentimentales de personas cercanas a ella, puedo decir que hay bondad en su corazón. Aquí viene una pregunta para todos, ¿Somos malos por naturaleza, o es el contexto quien nos hace de esa manera? Veamos, pongamos a mi sujeto en un contexto donde no haya pasado por este ambiente, violaciones por parte de progenitores, amigos cercanos y figuras de autoridad, pornografía infantil, amenazas de muerte y abandono, supongamos que creció en un contexto lleno de armonía y amor, donde los únicos problemas serían no pasar los exámenes. ¿Mi sujeto seguiría teniendo maldad dentro de su corazón? ¡Claro que no! La maldad es un instinto de supervivencia, lo único que esta persona quería era sobrevivir, en un mundo donde todos quieren que te ahogues. Muchos no sobreviven a este mundo, como un ser querido para mi sujeto, veamos que podemos desencadenar con esto, ¿Acaso mi publicación acabará con la bondad del sujeto o desencadenará aquella mente llena de rabia y destrucción?

La violencia es algo que se hace notar en la mayoría de los casos, ¿Qué pasa cuando te has desarrollado en un contexto de amor y sabiduría? El mundo es vanidoso cuando se trata de conspirar a favor de unos, y a hundir a otros. Pero cada uno desarrolla sus propios demonios, cada uno hace de su vida el infierno por el que quiere transitar. Los contextos en los que crece cada persona deciden la personalidad que tendremos a lo largo de nuestra vida, los acontecimientos van denominando la experiencia y los amigos más cercanos nos hacen mantenernos firmes y confiados en que podremos con las adversidades.

Así que, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Aquellos retiros espirituales no te fueron de gran ayuda? ¿Aún siguen las pesadillas por aquel accidente? A veces sentimos la muerte de alguien hasta lo más hondo, sentimos que no podemos salir de aquel agujero negro y no vemos una mano amiga que venga a ayudar. ¿Sientes culpa? No te preocupes, la culpa es un método de manipulación social, como ya dije, el contexto es el que influye en las decisiones de nuestras vidas, los eventos desencadenan las patologías que todos llevamos dentro. Pero no tienes ningún privilegio aquí, todos estamos siento juzgados por la misma tijera. Digamos que mi personaje tuvo un amigo que nadie quisiera tener, ese amigo se llama "envidia", todo este tiempo envidia y persona estuvieron caminando de la mano, hasta que conocieron a "arrogancia" un trío perfecto, así que decidieron hacerle la vida imposible a todo aquel que cruzara su camino, causaron daño a cierta persona hasta hundirla en una profunda depresión, durante un tiempo mi sujeto desapareció, para suerte de aquel individuo, pero volvió nuevamente con arrogancia, envidia, ira, tristeza, violencia, nunca andaban solos, atacaban juntos. Cierto día, comenzó su retiro, el grupo se disolvió, dejando solo a mi sujetx, cuando quiso cambiar las cosas, fue demasiado tarde ¿No es así? Aquel individuo sufrió un daño excesivo que decidió acabar con su vida, la escuela ya no fue su refugio, ni los campamentos, ni los deportes, una disculpa no bastó para que recuperará su vida. Aquí me pregunto yo, si mi sujeto creció con una familia estable, con cariño y sin carencias ¿Por qué conoció a mis amigos negativos? No solo eso, inmediatamente después "culpa" llegó a consolarlo, mostrándole un camino lleno de cosas muertas y sin sentido, hasta que promiscuidad y autodestrucción aparecieron, haciéndolo conocer a relaciones toxicas y auto sabotaje.

Nueva pregunta ¿Es peor acabar con la vida de alguien o hacer que alguien acabe con su vida?

Y finalmente, una descripción menos vaga y más detallada. Creciendo en el contexto donde los padres suelen ignorar, refugiándose en un mundo lleno de rencor y sufrimiento, encontró la salvación en los números y la superficialidad. El dinero no hizo tanta falta como pensaba, el amor no hizo tanta falta como pensaba, ni la felicidad, se ensimismo en una idea de querer cambiar el mundo, de que, si podía cambiar lo de afuera, posiblemente él/ella cambiaría. Pero ¿Sería así? La depresión es algo con lo que aprenderás a convivir tarde o temprano, decidiendo ignorarla o cediendo a ella encontrarás un refugio al final del camino, tal vez creatividad, afortunados los que llegan a la creatividad. Además de vivir detestando a las personas que había a su alrededor, se hizo la idea de que podría cambiar, empezar de nuevo, pero tan cerca estuvo de lograrlo, hasta que alguien cercano se entrometió, sumergiéndolx nuevamente en esa depresión, la autoestima es tan frágil. (Carita triste)

Ha estado más de cinco veces en prisión, por delitos menores, desde riñas familiares hasta robo de identidad, desde los catorce años se influyó por el mundo caótico donde se desarrolló, consiguió dinero con sus propios medios, vendió cosas de familiares y amigos cercanos para salir adelante, sí, sé que dije que no sufría por el dinero, pero no significa que ese dinero fuera de esa persona. Está persona no está aquí porque haya causado un escándalo o una transgresión a la moral, la verdad, por la única cosa que debería estar es por ustedes.

Detengámonos a pensar ¿Quién de las cinco personas allá arriba la consideraremos inocente solo por su apariencia? ¿Le adjudicaremos estás características? ¡Realmente es quien menos esperamos y a quien más juzgamos!

Hablando de reyes y reinas, este personaje será más fácil de adivinar que los otros. Lleva una vida caótica, su mundo está a punto de colapsar cuando vea la publicación, pero hay que tomar las cosas con calma, ya que todos tenemos trapos sucios de los cuales no queremos que se enteren. A principios de abril de hace cinco años, inició el proceso de reconstrucción corporal ganando un poco de autoestima, después de una severa golpiza por parte de su pareja, abandonó su familia, abandonó el pueblo por "amor" pero ¿Cuántas cosas no se han hecho en nombre de ese amor patriarcal? ¡Tranquilx, no estamos aquí para juzgar tus acciones! El rostro de mi personaje aparece en un video snuff, apareciendo en repetidos actos violentos y de violaciones. Ha mantenido una vida dura, dedicándose al trabajo, ganando dinero con su propio cuerpo y su propio esfuerzo, pero quien se podía imaginar que detrás de todo ese cochinero existiera violencia en su vida, se dice que comenzó a "deformar su cuerpo" debido al miedo que le causaba su pareja, sufrió de sus abusos durante muchos años, hasta que finalmente le puso un alto.

Pensando en la célebre frase de tu cuerpo es un templo, mi sujeto hizo una reconstrucción total de este, utilizando los medios de varias pensiones de sus padrastros, invirtiendo en numerosos gimnasios y drogas; Mi personaje se autodenominaba "exitosx" debido a los logros en tan poco tiempo. ¿Pero cómo hizo esto? ¿Con qué fin? Como mi personaje anterior, tienen algunas cosas en común, violencia doméstica, abuso sexual, psicológico y físico, pero hay que hacer una aclaración, muchas veces relacionamos la violencia doméstica y el abuso sexual con temas familiares, pensamos que lo hace un pariente cercano o inclusive los propios progenitores, pero en este caso no es así, este caso es debido a la pareja. Mi persona vivía alejadx de los reflectores durante la mayor parte de su vida, mantenía una autoestima bajo, y mala calidad de vida, así que pensó que estar un tiempo en la ciudad le ayudaría a tener nuevas expectativas de vida, pero ¿Acaso fue así? Se enamoró de la persona equivocada y mantuvo una relación toxica durante seis meses, pero esos seis meses fueron suficientes para dar al hospital en distintas ocasiones, ahí comenzó su relación con alguien reconocidx, ayudándolx a sobresalir, a generar un poco de autoestima en su persona; Al parecer funcionó muy bien, ya que tuvo la fortaleza de abandonar a su pareja y establecerse en un lugar alejadx de la ya ex pareja. Actualmente se relaciona únicamente con personas que poseen el capital que él/ella necesita, financiando sus estudios y sus lujos, pero hay que tener cuidado, porque en el mundo del dinero, todo mundo puede terminar perdiéndose así mismo, que va peor que perder la vida.

Las victimas comienzan a salir del anonimato siendo sus nombres reconocidos, preguntándonos ¿Qué somos nosotros?

Y las presas salen de sus escondites, mientras sus predadores asechan, a la espera de alguna oportunidad. Aquellas víctimas se asoman temerosas a una nueva probada de paz, pero al ver que no la consiguen intentan mantenerse a raya con las consecuencias que les ha traído la experiencia pasada, es indispensable continuar, pero sabes que no puedes continuar solo, tienes que tener una manada, un grupo, algo que te proteja. ¿Qué pasa con aquellas personas olvidadas?

Es incierto lo que puede causar la soledad, mírenlo reflejado en aquellos niños desechables, observen sus ojos, observen el contexto en el que vivieron y normalizaron la violencia.

Mi personaje es todo un caso, pero vayamos al lugar donde creció, a las afueras de esta nefelibata ciudad carente de empatía y acción social, la violencia era el pan de cada día, enfrentamientos y muertes que los gobernadores juraron erradicar. En su punto de inicio los niños son expuestos a diferentes trabajos insalubres, los procreadores de las criaturas son personas que no conocen el sentido de la vida, exponiéndose a diversas sustancias nocivas para su salud, crecen en un déficit de habilidades lo que no les permite expandirse más allá de lo que saben, mi personaje era uno entre todos esos niños y niñas que vivían ahí, una cifra más que cayó víctima de la violencia institucional. ¿Cómo sobrevivir ante esos abusos? Su madre murió de sobredosis y su padre se desapareció, dejando a nuestro amigx en la absoluta soledad. Tratando de sobrevivir comenzaba a hacer mandados a la gente, trataba de ganarse su dinero para comer diariamente un bolillo con queso y tener agua que le durará toda la semana, hacía todo tipo de trabajos, forjándose una reputación y una simpatía para todos aquellos que lx llegaron a conocer. Su mundo lentamente le fue quitando la necesidad de ser "buena persona" el hambre ganó más que su simpatía y lentamente fue contratadx para hacer trabajos "Más cargados", despistar a la policía, traficar drogas/órganos/personas; No estuvo involucradx directamente, pero ansiaba la vida, ansiaba conocer la vida de otra forma, pero creo que tu lugar de establecimiento puede llegar a matar tus ansias de conocer una luz esperanzadora. En este caso está de más poner todas las acciones llenas de violencia que cometió, quitándoles la humanidad a los muertos, quiero que sepas que no te pongo en esta lista para evidenciarte, sino para que puedas ver que en todos los contextos hay crueldad, sentirás rechazo en cuanto la gente comience a leer esto, algunos abogarán porque se te expulse de esta ciudad y seas entregadx a las autoridades correspondientes y antes de que esta sociedad hipócrita comente algo a las autoridades, me temó que deberá hacerlo con todas las personas del listado, todos hemos cometido crímenes directa o indirectamente, yo sé todo de todos ustedes, y si uno cae todos caen.

Y algo más doloroso que la soledad es la incertidumbre, hablemos de esa creciente necesidad de darle un adiós a algo que no sabes si existe o no. ¿Tienes que mantener una esperanza? ¿Tienes que cerrar un ciclo? ¿Un circulo para que puedas estar en paz?

Estás personas crecieron mutuamente, realizando actividades que ayudaban al medio donde se desarrollaron involucrando a personas poderosas e influyentes, sensibilizándolos a que contribuyeran en las necesidades de su núcleo social. Veían los problemas y trataban de darles una solución. En esta parte hablare de dos miembros importantes en las acciones sociales, se podría decir que estás personas trataban de mejorar un poco el mundo, para que personas como mi amigx de arriba no tuvieran problemas en su desarrollo, ningún niño o niña merece crecer en un contexto de odio y venganza. ¿Cómo se van adquiriendo esas emociones a lo largo de la vida? ¿Cómo es qué se incrementa la apatía ante estas situaciones que se van presentando? ¡Nadie, absolutamente nadie quiere hacer algo por lo que está pasando! Pero como dije, estás personas se involucraban hasta que alguien de gran poder y criterio se dio cuenta que esas acciones no le convenían ya que promovían una cultura de menor ignorancia, los ratones finalmente comenzaban a pensar como obreras, y no como abejas. Así que ¡PUM! Para el líder de aquella organización, pero no es un PUM cualquiera, más bien es como un PUFF. Después de varias amenazas de que cediera un día desapareció como por arte de magia, nunca encontraron rastros de él o de su cuerpo, las autoridades nunca supieron o se involucraron en ese caso, el grupo de personas que lo seguía firmemente fue renunciando a las ideas porque temían que les pasara lo mismo, las personas involucradas en información lentamente fueron cayendo en muertes inciertas. Esté amigx que les comentó tenía una temprana edad de 8 años cuando asesinaron a una de sus figuras más significativas, su progenitor decidió aislarlx del mundo ya que contaba con los recursos financieros para hacerlo, al igual que a su pequeñx amigx, ambos padres decidieron que lo mejor era alejarse y darles a sus hijxs una educación distinta a la que estaban acostumbrados, optaron por el arte y música, se desarrollaron como era esperado, dejando atrás aquella búsqueda del cuerpo de su hermano/compañero.

Estás historias las pongo a modo de reflexión, ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¡No nos estamos dando cuenta de todo el daño que estamos ocasionando! Y sí amiguitos, es irónico que lo ponga en esto, violentando la privacidad de sus vidas y exponiéndolos ante gente de su alrededor con la que se suponen que deben convivir para obtener un crecimiento personal más enriquecedor y satisfactorio. Así que dejé los escándalos sexuales de lado, para darle un nuevo significado a la violencia que nos causamos día con día, para cuestionarnos sobre los acontecimientos críticos que creemos que son el fin del mundo, cuando otras personas han crecido con problemas peores y estamos acostumbrados a darles la espalda. ¿Acaso piensan que está mejor poner aquellos escándalos sexuales y cotilleos de pasillos? ¿Qué está mal poner los casos de una realidad que no conocemos porque crecimos con un estatus socioeconómico estable?

Nos hemos olvidado de brindar la mano al caído, que como comunidad se logra más que individual, las instituciones nos están fragmentando, hacen que pensemos individual en lugar de colectivo, que nos odiemos los unos a los otros por cosas materiales sin sentido, materializando lo inmaterial, creando categorías a partir de conceptos nulos y huecos.

Así que los invito a preguntarse.

¿Qué jodidos vamos a hacer?


	30. El plan

**¿Dónde está mi mente?**

 **Con los pies en el aire y la cabeza en el suelo**

 **Intenta este truco y gira**

 **Tu cabeza colapsara si no hay nada dentro de ella**

 **Y te preguntarás**

 **¿Dónde está mi mente?**

 **Saliendo del agua, la veo nadando.**

 **Estuve nadando en el caribe**

 **Los animales estaban escondidos detrás de las rocas**

 **Excepto por unos pequeños peces**

 **Cuando me contaban que el este es el oeste**

 **Intentando hablarme**

 **¿Dónde está mi mente?**

 **¿Dónde está mi mente?**

 **¿Dónde está mi mente?**

 **(Naruto)**

Hubo silencio cuando Deidara dejó de leer, todos nos mirábamos temerosos entre sí, nadie sabía que decir. Miraban a Sakura moqueando en silencio, abrazada de su hermano, tenía el cabello suelto, esta vez ya no traía ataduras, se había venido así del hospital sin tiempo para sanar su apariencia personal, ya no le importaba que todos descubrieran aquella belleza que por un tiempo apareció en esos videos, ella alzó la vista y miró a todos frunciendo el ceño, nadie mencionaba algo, no se tomaban el tiempo para soltar un pésame, un lo siento, pero no deberían, no todos sabían que eran familiares.

Observé a Hinata y ella tomó más fuerte la mano de Neji, ¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Por Kiba?

—¿Qué me dices Sasuke? ¡Identifícate!—Bufó Ino esperando que Sasuke desistiera

Estuve ahí apoyando a Sasuke, estuve ahí cuando él lo contó llorando y cuando me pidió que le brindara ayuda, ya no quería ser el mismo, ya no quería ser el acosador, no quería que alguien se sintiera mal con las palabras que decía, y que terminara igual que aquel sujeto. Sasuke se había arrepentido del mal que había causado.

—Bueno supongo que esto tiene relevancia social en todos los sentidos

—No pedí una postura, pedí una identificación, ¿Cuál de estas historias es la tuya?—Interrogo nuevamente Ino, no creí que Sasuke lo aceptara, no creo que lo pudiera hacer, no ha pasado tanto tiempo, había tocado fondo por eso, pero tenía un carácter de la mierda que hacía que volviera a flote todo ese recuerdo doloroso

—La cuarta—Dijo después de unos minutos de silencio, me sorprendió

—Ahora estás de este lado, ¿Por qué no tratas de explicarnos que fue lo que sucedió? ¿Cuánto pagó tu familia para que el incidente no saliera en las noticias?—Preguntó Hotaru—O vamos por cosas pequeñas, ¿Cuál era su nombre?

—Basta Hotaru—Sarada metió su cuchara, ella no sabía porque Sasuke lo había hecho, ella nunca conoció esa faceta de Sasuke, lo defendía con uñas y dientes. Ella y Sasuke crecieron juntos a la distancia, y Sasuke aborreció a Sarada por un tiempo, se podría decir que a veces le guardaba rencor, veía su mirada como se sentía culpable por sentir eso de Sarada…

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Temari)**

—No, tiene que hablar, todos aquí hemos aceptado algunas de las cosas—Mencioné, pero no, no he aceptado lo mío, simplemente no podía mencionar ante esta bola de ridículos que había matado a alguien, quería que llegáramos a una solución donde todos guardaríamos silencio y nadie diría nada, además no era necesario que todos habláramos de los pecados ¿Qué es esto? ¿Terapia? Era ridículo

—¿Por qué no empiezas por confirmarnos nombres Temari?—Menciono Hotaru con rabia

La miré con enojo, la respiración se me estaba dificultando, ella no tenía derecho a hablarme así. Esa noche había pasado tan…¡NO! No podía permitir que esto me estuviera afectando, esa noche no ocurrió, no fue cierta, nadie tiene que saber que es cierta, mi padre pagó para que no saliera en los periódicos, para que nadie lo mencionara y si nadie lo menciona es mejor ¿No?

—Su nombre era Sora—Sasuke desvió la atención

Todos guardaron silencio, Naruto observó a Sasuke y yo observé a cada uno, Sasuke lo estaba aceptando ¿Por qué? No se supone que tengamos que hacer eso. ¡Quería gritarle no lo hagas! Nadie aquí es la policía, no podíamos confiarnos estás cosas

Mierda ¿Qué va a pasar si todos deciden confesar sus crímenes? Miré a Shikamaru, en busca de ayuda o un refugio, pero no me miraba.

—No somos responsables de que alguien más termine con su vida—Dijo Hinata—No hay que restarle autonomía al otro

Nadie le objetó nada, quizá por la calma en su voz, la inocencia o porque considerábamos su comentario muy pendejo en esta situación. ¿A quién se le ocurre decir eso como palabras de consuelo? No necesitamos consuelo en este momento, necesitamos decisiones

—Mi historia es la numero nueve, no tengo problema en revelarla—Dijo Gaara

Abrí los ojos, maldita sea, Gaara también. ¡Mis palabras saldrían en cualquier momento! Estaba dispuesta a darle dinero a Kiba para que me apoyara, y lo haría así, pero si tomaba mi teléfono sería sospechosa…

—La mía es la sexta—Comentó Rock Lee

¡Inclusive ese perdedor! ¿Por qué están dispuestos a hablar? ¡NO! Esto no puede resultar así.

Miré a Ino, esperando que ella dijera algo, ella simplemente no podía dejar que la historia saliera a flote, tampoco podía dejar que Mitsuki mirará esto, o alguien cercano a él. De reojo vi a Sarada, ella lo había leído pero la cuestión aquí es ¿Le dirá algo? ¡No! ¡SHIKAMARU! ¿Qué pensará de mí? Nuevamente no me creerá si le digo que…no le he mentido en nada, yo solo…

¡Matty! Ella tenía que apoyarme, mira que decir esas cosas en público, su locura, su proceso autodestructivo, ella tenía que estar destrozada a pesar de esa cara neutra que ponía…Espera, se supone que debo estar enojada con ella, ¿O no?

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Matty)**

—Mi historia es…—Oh no…

—No tienes que decirla C, no es necesario, esto es un circo

—Todos estamos contribuyendo con algo Samui—Se quejó Temari, la pobre ha de estar sufriendo bajo esa fachada, sus secretos están expuestos y es como si su vida se cayera lentamente, estaba segura de que estaba pensando en arrojarles dinero a todos para que no hablaran de lo sucedido

—¿Y de qué sirve ventilar la vida de los otros? ¿Dónde quedará lo privado? Es como si tu vida ya no fuese tuya y fuese de todos—Concordaba con ella, ¿Dónde quedaba lo privado? Ni siquiera existía, tu vida no era tuya ya que siempre la vives en base a lo que digan los otros, no tienes tiempo para ti, me alegro de que me haya dado tiempo para mí, alejándome lentamente de prejuicios, esto no me afecta tanto, o quizá …

C está aquí, Utakata está aquí, Gaara, tres de mis "parejas" y conocidos de Yagura, no me interesa lo que piensen de mí o hablen, realmente no me interesa nada, pero…

—Tal vez así es la mecánica—Comentó Kiba—Tu vida ya no es tuya porque le sirves a otros—Sí, así es…

—No entiendo que es todo este alboroto—Mencionó Samui enojada—Solo vine porque mi hermana está en la cárcel y supongo que todos ustedes son los responsables de levantar la queja

—Tú hermana también está en esta lista si no me equivoco—Menciono Shikamaru—Su número es el cinco, antes de la historia de Rock Lee

—¿Y?

—Estoy pidiendo que te quedes a escuchar las historias de los otros, su versión, antes de juzgar—Menciono Shikamaru, pero todos aquí estamos juzgando, inclusive yo, prejuicios, prejuicios y más prejuicios, conocía una historia verídica y no solo la mía, la razón por la que me he quedado es por esa…

—Ya estas planeando algo verdad—Comentó Ino—Da la casualidad de que la mayoría de los involucrados estamos aquí, ¿A que es a lo que quieren llegar? ¿Piensas que uno de nosotros aquí presentes fue?

—Ino, cierra la boca—Le dijo Deidara

—Seguro lo planeó todo en el momento en que decidimos jugar esto, pero nadie de nosotros pudo ser, esa publicación acaba de salir y no vi a nadie con una laptop, a menos que lo haya dejado programado—Dijo Hotaru—Pero eso no podría ser

—Bien, creo que se está perdiendo el hilo de la conversación, no sé a qué queremos llegar con esto—Mencioné, desviando la atención…pero pensándolo bien, él no podría hacer eso…Sabía quién le atraía y sabía que no sería capaz de delatarla así…Temari ¿lo sabrá?

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Tenten)**

—¿Nuevamente seguiremos encubriendo esto, Naruto?—Soltó Temari—Porque para mí lo que es más pertinente es dejar que las autoridades se hagan cargo por difamación

Las autoridades nunca se harán cargo de nada, la verdad nunca saldrá a flote y nadie se interesa en los intereses de los otros. Nadie está hablando de lo que me pasó a mí, nadie hizo nada cuando fui violada y expuesta, no hubo persona alguna que me defendiera cuando hablaban de mí, así que para mí está bien que publiquen todo esto, quiero que lo sigan haciendo, que ellos sufran y transiten del mismo modo que lo hice yo, no puedo perdonarles la hipocresía.

—Creo que no será posible, hay intereses políticos de por medio Temari, incluyéndonos, si esto sale a la luz será mediatizado inmediatamente. ¿Sabes que es lo que ocurre cuando la prensa se encarga de la situación? O familias como la nuestra, la familia Uchiha, inclusive los Hyuga; Si hay dinero de por medio todo quedará en el olvido, creo que esto es algo que tenemos que resolver aquí

—¿Y que se hará después?—Mencionó Obito—Dado que la mayoría estamos en esta precaria situación de la espada y la pared

—No entiendo que es lo que haces aquí—Mencionó Hotaru—¿Nos vas a manipular para que no digamos nada sobre tu amorío con una menor de edad? ¡Menos diez puntos señorita!—Arremedó la voz de maestro que ponía Obito cuando bajaba diez puntos por comportamiento inapropiado durante las clases

Todos observamos a Obito, estaba sudando obviamente, no sabía que decir, si hablábamos sobre la ética y la moral él sería el primero en ejecución. Mi cabeza iba a explotar, no podía hacerme la fuerte en esta situación, tenía a esos hermanos frente a mí y quería acabar con ellos, quería que todos supieran la vida de ambos, que les destruyeran la autoestima, que no los dejaran vivir tranquilos, que los señalaran con el dedo cada vez que los miraran, el chisme estaba muy bueno ¿Qué diría la policía de ambos? ¡La madre murió y ella está esperando un hijo de su hermano! Podemos mediatizar eso, vender la historia a la prensa, que Konoha estalle, que los provida empiecen a defender la vida del niño y la cabeza de Ino

—Creo que tenemos que aclarar las diversas situaciones que se están presentando—Abordó Sakura—Me he dado cuenta que ocurrió una situación indignante, y me identifico con todos aquellos que no quieren comprometerse ante estas situaciones y sienten apatía, critican antes de sentir empatía por la víctima, y no es que quiera volver a re-victimizarte Tenten,—Me sorprendí cuando mencionó mi nombre— pero pongo tu caso de ejemplo; Ahorita todos están haciendo este tipo de "asambleas" o "juntas" para encontrar un culpable, pero cuando se tienen hechos reales nadie mete las manos al fuego. Se tenían múltiples evidencias de lo que le sucedió a Tenten, todos sabían lo que había pasado y hablaban de eso, pero nadie fue capaz de ir a la policía y denunciar este tipo de casos, a lo que quiero llegar es ¿Qué haremos después de que confirmemos esto? ¿Qué se quiere lograr? Estamos hablando de delitos que salieron a la luz, y que en poco tiempo pueden llegar a las manos equivocadas—No podía conmoverme por estas palabras, nuevamente rompería, seguía temblando por las noches, seguía sintiendo asco de mí misma y lamentando mi vida, quería que este infierno terminara, ya no tenía ninguna esperanza, pero mi abuela, Neji…Tenía personas que valoraban mi existencia, no podía simplemente generarles más angustia, decepción…inclusive Sasuke, me enviaba mensaje cada noche procurando que estuviera bien…Pero no, Tenten, ahora lo sabes, él se siente culpable por lo que ocurrió, hizo que alguien se quitara la vida, y como contribuyo con el silencio te manda mensajes para evitar que la culpa lo carcoma por las noches, tienes que detestarlos, no importa lo que digan, no vas a contribuir con ellos. Necesitas venganza, y aprovechar esta situación…

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Neji)**

—Que no se olvide lo que sucedió hace diez años, donde la gente opto por los intereses estudiantiles, donde la mayoría de los futuros profesionales quiso armarse de valor y enfrentar la violencia institucional, todos hemos escuchado como acabo. ¿No es cierto?—Mencionó Gaara—Así que ese es un punto relevante, en esas publicaciones no solo se habla de cotilleos mundanos, sino violaciones a la ley, a la libertad, a la privacidad. Va más allá de nuestro alcance

—Posiblemente esté más allá de nuestro alcance, pero lo que nos interesa en estos momentos ¿Qué es? ¿Encubrirlo? ¿Pasarlo por alto? ¿O hacer algo al respecto?—Pregunté con brazos cruzados

Me seguía sorprendiendo la creciente hipocresía de todos, Sakura tenía razón, si antes tenían pruebas y no hacían nada al respecto ¿Por qué ahora? Más vale que todo esto salga a flote que la escuela arda durante un momento…pero…no estaría bien, supongo que sigo molesto, las cosas no siempre salen como uno quisiera, yo era testigo de cómo seguían señalando a Tenten, los múltiples apodos que nos ponían, era víctima de una violencia, las chicas se acercaban a mí y mencionaban que no debería estar con ella, no estaba a mi alcance, que era una vulgar y no le encontraban sentido a su existencia

—No necesariamente tenemos que encubrirlo, me he cansado de tener que meter las manos al fuego, podemos hacer justicia, darle un nuevo enfoque a ese significado —Mencionó Naruto

La justicia en estos casos no servirá, lo hemos vivido, esa justicia se torna hostil y se deforma en venganza.

—Esto no es un juego—Menciono Sarada—No es una utopía o algo que deba tomarse a la ligera, sé que en estos momentos estamos sensibilizados ante las situaciones que estamos pasando, y que muchos no estamos dispuestos a cooperar o a entregarnos, y que nuestras familias actuaran sin nuestro consentimiento, pero…tenemos que hacer que la verdad salga a flote

Quise objetar ante eso, todos aquí mantenían su doble moral, mostrando soluciones inútiles para que parezca que les importa, y sigan comportándose altaneramente. Debería dejar que esta publicación llegué a Hiashi y le ponga fin a los rumores de Hanabi y Hinata, él será capaz de mediatizarlo todo, exponiendo la vida de los otros y arruinando su futuro, pero ¿De qué me servía eso?

Concordaba con Naruto, deberíamos dejar que esto continúe para que tenga sensibilización, he sido testigo de cómo los estudiantes se linchan entre sí, me paso con Sakura, con Tenten, Hinata, las mujeres son un blanco en específico por considerarse más débil, el mundo de ellas es un lío, los principios éticos y morales no las están dejando continuar normalmente con su vida como lo harían con un hombre

—¿Qué salga a flote? ¿Realmente crees eso posible niña?—Dijo Samui—Bien supongamos que todos estamos de acuerdo en admitir lo sucedido, si a algunos los violaron de niños, si algunos abusaron de otros, y si algunos dejaron muertos en su camino, pero son cosas que ya se han solucionado en el pasado y ya no puedes hacer nada en el presente, porque en el momento en que esas personas decidieron prestarse ya se perdió algo de ellos en ese incidente, por así decirlo, su parte moral o espiritual, así que ¿Qué te hace pensar que el día de hoy son mejores personas? ¿O que querrán entregarse?

Es cierto, que Hanabi se haya acostado con Kiba ya no es algo que se pueda cambiar, que Temari haya pagado cierta cantidad tampoco se puede cambiar.

—Más fácil—Continuó C—¿Deidara, te entregarías a la policía por los crímenes que has cometido?

—¿Cuáles crímenes?—Todos bufamos ante esa respuesta

—Vaya que curioso—Mencionó Ino—¿Te entregarías a la policía por todas esas reuniones "improvisadas" en el 505?

Maldito cinismo de ambos, Ino no dejaría que lincharan a su hermano y Deidara…simplemente era él.

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Obito)**

—¿Qué es el 505?—Preguntó Sarada, todos ellos que eran de la generación guardaron silencio, todo mundo sabía que era eso, el famoso "Eden Universitario" podías encontrar un poco de todo ahí, todo mundo sabía que al entrar en ese mundo no habría salida. Inclusive yo, existía desde que antes de que entrara a la universidad

—Sakura, cariño, tú has sido una de las sobrevivientes a ese lugar—Comentó Hotaru sonriendo, aquella chiquilla la miro sin ánimos de pelear, sí, es cierto, sobrevivió, ahora ya nadie recuerda sus videos, lo que sucedía, pero todos los hombres la miraban como objeto, cuando realmente los objetos eran ellos…Pero aún así, si Sakura contaba su perspectiva no le creerían, ¿Qué ella se los cogía? Pfff cualquiera diría yo me lo cogí, porque perdería su masculinidad al afirmar que una mujer tiene más iniciativa

—¿Sobrevivientes?—Comentó Sarada

—Es un lugar invadido por la cultura narco—Comentó Kiba—Hacen diversas exportaciones, sabes que si vas encontrarás de todo

Sí, encontrarás de todo, quien haya asistido a esta universidad sabrá de ese maldito lugar, existía desde que nuestros abuelos estudiaban aquí, antes era un refugio donde solo podías ir a fumar y beber a tu antojo, ahora es diferente desde que las drogas tuvieron lugar de intercambio ahí, la policía lo sabe pero no hace nada al respecto, muchas veces empresarios mayores invierten ahí, sobornan a los jueces y policías y los convencen de que es un lugar para jóvenes, cuando realmente es una mafia

—Es un lugar para la gente sin escrúpulos—Comento Ino

—Vaya Ino, que lugar tan indicado para ti—Le dijo Tenten

¿Escrúpulos? Cada vez que metían la parte moral recordaba que tenía la corbata en el cuello, si se enteraran de Rin, necesitábamos una coartada para ocultar lo nuestro, pero aquella había mandado a Kakashi por un tubo, tenía que persuadirla de que lo convenciera de ser su novio

—Cariño, ¿No fue ahí donde te violaron?—Le recordó Ino

—¿Es decir que solo venden droga?—Nuevamente pregunto Sarada

—¿No te ha contado Kawaki? Él es quien maneja el lugar, cariño—Le dijo Hotaru—Y ya que tocamos ese nombre, no lo veo involucrado aquí, seguro que él será el más indicado para atestiguar, ¿No lo creen? ¿O acaso le tienen miedo? ¿Por qué no le llamas Sarada y le pides ayuda ante esta situación?

Los ojos estaban puestos en los "hermanos" Uchiha

—No llamaremos a nadie involucrado—Mencioné, ¿Qué mierda? ¡Sarada con Kawaki! ¿Cómo ella lo conoció a él? —¿Por qué no hacemos una reflexión de cinco minutos anotando mentalmente las cosas que podamos perder si estos chismes salen a flote?

—¿Acaso quieres salir ileso Obito?—Mencionó Hotaru, oliéndose el plan, maldición…

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Ino)**

—Creo que algunas opciones hablan por sí solas, no tienen por qué confirmarse o salir a la luz, si encontramos al posible culpable podemos exigirle que borre esas publicaciones que solo quedarán como cotilleos—Propuso Rock Lee, esto no estaba funcionando, no llegarían a ninguna parte, no quería estar aquí para que estuviesen hablando de cosas insignificantes, tenía otras cosas que hacer como esperar a que me entregaran el cuerpo de mi madre, y pagar cierta cantidad para que no me estuviesen molestando los reporteros, pero el idiota de Deidara estaba intrigado con este puto caso

—¿Y luego qué? ¡Ayuda psicológica y acompañamiento emocional para quien este afectado! Es mejor crear una sensibilización entre todo el alumnado de la institución—Habló Naruto

—¿De qué te servirá esa opción? —Mencionó Kiba

—Yo creo que es una opción lo que dice Naruto—Mencionó Hinata, nuevamente hablando cuando no le correspondía, ¿Acaso solo estaba aquí para apoyar todo lo que decía Naruto?—El objetivo de esta persona es una fragmentación o una integración dentro de un grupo social, sabe que los prejuicios están flotando en el aire y que cualquier persona estará dispuesta a…

—Antes de que sigas hablando ¿Por qué estás aquí si no apareces en las listas? Al igual que aquella niña—Señalo Temari—Y tú—Señaló a Sakura—Neji

Oh no, ya sé a qué venía todo esto, Temari no lo estaba soportando, nadie aquí, era una situación estresante. Voltee a ver a Naruto y él me miraba con ojos llorosos, no solo a mí, a todos…no…¿Acaso él?...

Yo lo conocía, él…no puedo hacer eso, la gente le ha importado desde siempre, es, una buena persona que siempre opta por obrar correctamente, esto no tenía nada de correcto, estaba destruyendo la vida de todos incluso la de Yukata, ¿No fue por eso que se quitó la vida esa perra? Él estaba aquí para evitar que siguiera pasando eso, inclusive yo…

—Bueno…no es que los rumores estén en esa publicación, pero mi hermana aparece y estoy segura de que mi padre al enterarse querrá abrir una investigación sobre eso

—Esto se pone interesante—Mencionó Hotaru—¿Qué número es tu hermana?—Tomó el marcador y se dirigió a la pizarra

Rock Lee - 6

Gaara - 9

Sasuke - 4

Konan -5

—Es la uno—Mencionó Neji

—Vaya, vaya ¿C?

Hanabi - 1

—El numero 2

C - 2

—¿Quién apuesta por el numero 3?

—Es Rin—Comento Obito, inclusive él estaba más nervioso que todos aquí

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Utakata)**

—¿Rin?—Mencioné enojado, Sakura me tomó la mano haciendo que me sentara, teníamos que mantenernos firmes si queríamos encontrar al culpable eso ya lo sabía, pero aun así no podía permitir que metieran a Rin, mucho menos que Obito hablara por ella, ¿Por qué él sabía eso?

—Hay que seguir adelante—Mencionó Hotaru demandante—¿Quién es el 7?

¿Acaso ella ya lo sabía? ¿Por qué nos estaba ayudando? ¿Qué tenía en mente?

—¿Eres tú Samui?—Le preguntó Ino con burla

—Es Tsunade—Aclaró C—Y el ocho es Sai

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—Cuestionaron algunos al mismo tiempo, atacándolo, él simplemente lo sabía, como sabía todo, lo he estado observando

—Tanto Sai como Q, son personas de procedencia desconocida, pero Q está en la lista así que no puede ser ella la protagonista de la historia, además si hubiese sido ella Ino abría hablado antes, ¿Son amigas cierto?—Mencionó C—Matsuri ¿Tienes algo que decir?

—Aun así, como sabes que son ellas—Lo interrumpió Sasuke, nadie posó su atención en Matsuri, pero ella estaba sorprendida, se dio cuenta que la miraba así que desvié la vista a otro lado

—Solo lo sabe Sasuke—Le respondió Samui

—¿Acaso tu escribiste o contribuiste con esto C?

—Yo me entero de algunas cosas, escucho cosas sin querer escucharlas, tengo un oído desarrollado

—¿Acaso eres autista?—Le pregunto Deidara con burla

—No lo es—Mencionó Tamaki

—Bueno, ¿Qué hacemos con esta información? La mandamos antes de que comience otro ataque o queremos saber el pasado de ustedes tres—Mencionó Hotaru—Algo que nos quieras contar sobre el 505 ¿Sakura?—Dijo sonriendo, ¿Por qué la estaba atacando en estos momentos? ¡Sí! Tal vez sabía que Hotaru no era la miel en hojuelas que juraba ser, y que mantenía un perfil bajo para evitar este tipo de cosas, lo cierto era que no debería estar de su lado

—Basta Hotaru—Habló Neji, haciendo lo que yo no hice, defendiendo a Sakura

—No, si está aquí es porque quiere saber esto que acabamos de descubrir, solo estoy esperando ese momento en que comience a textear

—No estoy aquí por eso, estoy aquí por la muerte de mi hermana—Les confesó realmente molesta

—¿Acaso estas jugando al detective niña?—Comento Ino—Esto no te ayudará en nada, tu hermana se suicidó, punto—Cerré los puños

—No fue suicidio, sabemos que ella tenía una cantidad de información de la mayoría de la gente—Inquirió Deidara, de hecho, estaba yendo al punto—Como habían mencionado, hace tiempo ella lanzó una serie de notas donde contaba los chismes de su círculo más cercano, no de todos. Los personajes que estamos actualmente no los había mencionado, pero puede que alguno de nosotros se acercó a silenciarla, todo puede pasar, estamos cuatro de las familias que más influencia tienen en la ciudad, se han mencionado crímenes que han sido cubiertos, mientras más publicaciones sigan saliendo, más nos acercaremos a esa persona que haya sido la culpable. Probablemente no sea un estudiante, probablemente sea un profesor, un rector, un mandatario. Acaban de mencionar un nombre interesante "Tsunade" pero aquí presente tenemos a dos más "Samui" "Tamaki"

 **.**

 **.**

 **(C)**

—He salido con mucha gente, nadie importante—Se defendió Tamaki

Deidara se levantó de su silla—Yo me he enterado de algunas cosas Tamaki—Me moví delante de ella de manera protectora—¿Quién te arrojó en el closet?

¿Cómo sabía eso ese desgraciado? Lo cierto era, que funcionaría su interrogación, ella no había soltado nada con nosotros, no ha hablado desde esa vez, me miré con Samui

—Tsunade—Mencionó apenada, no tenía por qué hablar si no lo quería

—¿Acaso fue por esto?—Sacó un libro de su mochila, era el de ¿Mamá? Intente observar con cautela, memorizarlo, no era tan dificil

—¡Deidara! No te atrevas

—Me atreveré si no dicen todo lo que saben

Samui me miraba, estaba intrigado por el libro ¿Por qué lo tenía él? ¿Acaso Samui se los había dado? No, eso era imposible, ella se sorprendió cuando ya no estuvo en su habitación, tenía que hacer algo para obtenerlo

—Sin ofender a los presentes, pero la persona de mayor influencia con la que he estado es con Rasa—Dijo Samui desviando la atención, inclusive la mía, pero eso no significaba que iba a dejar de procesar la información

—¿¡Con nuestro padre!?—Comentó Temari levantándose de su lugar y señalando con el dedo a Samui, juraría que estaba a punto de golpearla—¡Esto ya es el colmo!

Arrojó una faja de billetes en medio de nosotros

—¿Cuánto por el maldito silencio? ¡A nadie le conviene decir nada de lo que estamos hablando!

Todos tenían una cara de decepción respecto a Temari, lo que probaba que estaba asustada, que sería una de las primeras en pagar para que se negara esto.

Samui la ignoró por completo—Seguido de diversos mandatarios en distintos planteles universitarios, policías, padres de mis amigas, amigos de mis hermanos—Suspiro

—No me refería a ti, me refería a Tamaki ¿Qué enlaces tienes con Tsunade?

—Ese día habíamos quedado de que iríamos a aquel lugar frío, ella me dio la opción de que tenía que ayudarla a como diera lugar a cruzar esa droga, así que acepte. Después de un incidente en mi casa mi mente se alteró después de cogerme al novio de mi madre

—¿Quién era la pareja de tu madre?

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Sarada)**

—Kawaki—Tragué con dificultad al escuchar su nombre, no podía ser, todos estaban hablando de él, no podía asimilar la información que me estaba llegando—no me interesaba mucho, pero él fue quién me había dado la droga para Tsunade, mi madre nos descubrió, y descubrió lo que estaba haciendo, así que…—Tomó un respiro—Ashura me dijo que no comentara esto a nadie…—Miro a sus hermanos desesperada

—¿Quién es Ashura?—Pregunté, tratando de despejar mi mente

—El padre de Tamaki—Respondió C

—¿Es tu padre?—Comento Sasuke, tratando de hacer nexos

—Sí…vivo con él y se está encargando de mí, pero si hay escándalos sobre eso no podré continuar con la vida que tengo, como soy menor de edad la custodia está en proceso…y demandarán que ninguno de los dos es capaz de responsabilizarse de mí, estoy aquí para pedir que hagan un paro y saquen a Konan de ahí, estoy segura de que ella identificará al responsable

—Nadie de aquí ha mandado denuncia en contra de Konan—Mencionó Rock Lee—Estoy en el comité de sanciones, todos se han quejado es cierto, pero nadie ordenó la detención de Konan

—Esto se va cerrando poco a poco—Comentó Deidara saboreando el progreso, ¿Exactamente a que quería llegar?—Tamaki, estás en un lugar seguro, pero creo que estamos conscientes de que esta es una investigación y no solo quedará en rumores

—No garantiza nada que tú lo digas Deidara—Comentó C—Pero si ustedes dicen que Konan no fue llevada por medio de la escuela ¿Quién hizo la demanda?

—Creo que esto no está funcionando de la manera en que debería—Mencionó Tenten—¿Todo esto se volvió el Clue? ¿Adivina quién es el culpable?

—Sakura menciono que está aquí porque piensa que alguien mató a su hermana por exceso de información…¿Por qué crees eso?—Esta vez la interrogó Hotaru—¿Acaso Yukata fue quien publico esto?

—¿Qué?—Dije—¿Cómo puede ser ella quien este publicando esto si está muerta?—Maldita sea, debería haber usado más el tacto, no puedo hablar así de ella, inmeditamente todos me miraron como suelen hacerlo "Pobre niña ingenua"

—Cabe una posibilidad, pero también puedo acusar sin pelos en la lengua a Tenten—Argumentó Ino—Ella también tiene motivos para hacerlo, la mayoría de las personas estuvimos cerca de su círculo y al ver que nadie hizo nada, decidió atacarnos, habla Tenten ¿No es así?

—Basta Ino, nos estamos desviando

—¿Entonces fuiste tú Deidara?—Preguntó Sasuke

—Si fueron ustedes—Mencionó Temari—Juro que haré que los encierren más de diez años

—Temari—Le reprimió Gaara y Shikamaru al mismo tiempo

Ellos se pusieron a discutir

—¡Basta por favor! No estamos encontrando un culpable—Menciono Hinata

—Si tenemos que encontrar un culpable—Mencionó Matsuri

—¿Qué no se dan cuenta que todos lo somos? ¡Ese claramente es el mensaje!—Mencionó Obito

—si comprendes ese mensaje es porque lo mandaste ¿No es así?—Lo dijo C, al mismo tiempo que lo señalaba Ino

—Él fue—Dijo Rock Lee al mismo tiempo que Kiba

—No sean idiotas él no pudo haber sido, no le conviene—Mencionó Deidara, cielos, todo esto era un lío

—¡COMO TODOS NO NOTARON MIENTRAS ESTABAN EN SU PELEA FICTICIA!—Dijo Hotaru subiéndose a una maldita silla, todos le prestaban atención antes de que se dejaran ir a los golpes—Hubo ciertas personas que no objetaron nada, Naruto coff coff Sakura coff coff Utakata ¿Acaso fueron ustedes quienes lanzaron esta mierda para que alguno de nosotros comentara que fue el culpable de que asesinaron a Yukata?


	31. La otra cara de la moneda

**¿Estamos en el lado solitario?**

 **Di oh no, ahora el pasado se fue**

 **¿Estamos tan perdidos en la obscuridad**

 **de nuestros corazones**

 **que no hay ninguna luz encendida?**

 **Oh oh oh**

 **1**

 **2**

 **3**

 **4**

 **Alguien dejo la puerta abierta**

 **¿Sabes que nos perdimos en el camino?**

 **Ven a salvarnos de un tren fuera de control volviéndose loco,**

 **¿Como hacemos? ¿Cómo no nos desvanecemos?**

 **¿Como hacemos?**

 **¿Como lo hacemos?**

 **¿Cómo no apagarnos lentamente?**

 **¿Cómo, cómo oh?**

 **Hacia lo salvaje**

 **¿Cómo salimos, salimos, salimos hacia lo salvaje?**

 **¿Cómo salimos, salimos, salimos hacia lo salvaje?**

 **Ohhhhh**

 **Oh por favor créeme**

 **Estoy más asustado que nunca**

 **Este, oh, este no es el camino,**

 **y por favor quédate allí, apenas puedo sujetarme**

 **Oh espera hasta que me rompa**

 **Ey ey ey ey**

Kin/Tayuya/Sari/Pakura/Maki/Kotohime/Sumire

Corrió por todo el pasillo hasta llegar a las gradas.

—Mis informantes dicen que los vieron a todos en el salón de gimnasio, siguen llegando ahí—Presumió saber la información—Solo dejan entrar a los que están en la lista

—¿Hay algún profesor involucrado?—Pregunto Kin

—No que yo sepa—Mencionó Kotohime—Pero ahí está Matsuri y Temari, al parecer muy enojadas

—Tenemos que hacer algo, esa información nos puede afectar a todas, ya está mi nombre en algunas publicaciones, no puedo dejar que ellas divulguen algo más

—Pues yo opino que deberíamos dejar que salga la información mientras no nos involucre—Comentó Maki

—La información ya salió querida, y Kin está ahí, al igual que Sari, incluso Pakura, por cierto ¿Es verdad esa información?

Las tres negaron al mismo tiempo.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso? ¡Por supuesto que no es verdad!—Mencionó Kin

—Ten cuidado cariño, si se entera tu suggar perderás tus beneficios. ¿Acaso no le juraste que eras virgen?

—¡Cállate Kotohime!—Dijo Kin enfadada

—Bueno, tenemos que encontrar una forma de que no salga a relucir, de seguro Temari va a pagar para que no salga, tiene muchos seguidores en Instagram además no soporta los ataques—Dijo Sari confiada—Si Temari se enoja, que lo creo posible, hará que no salga a flote

—Hay que tener cuidado porque si piensa que alguna de nosotras dijo eso, nos va a arrastrar a su porquería

—No tengo nada que esconder—Dijo Kotohime—A diferencia de otras Kin

—Por cierto, muy buenos chismes de Temari…¡Que abortó y que el hijo era de Mitsuki! ¿No solías salir con el Sumire?—Desvió la atención Pakura

—Bah—Respondió ella

—¡Ibas a ser madrastra de un bastardo!—Mencionó Tayuya—Te aseguro que ni el mismo Mitsuki se haría cargo de él, ¿No recuerdan que confesó que estar con Temari era un dolor de cabeza?

—¡¿Recuerdan como la humilló frente a todos?! Le dijo que dejará de andar de buscona, que él tenía que irse, mientras ella se le declaraba públicamente, desde ahí Temari se obsesionó con el gym—Se rieron todas—Pero vaya, que meterse a una carrera donde no la conocerían

—¡O donde podría ser el centro de atención! —Comenzaron a reír—También tu ex novio se encuentra en una de esas listas ¿Cuál crees que sea Kin?

—Yo no lo sé—Dijo molesta— Y no nos debería de interesar

—Pero están muy buenos los chismes, les apuesto que el primero tiene que ver con esa tal Sakura, me enteré de que se había metido con Utakata y al parecer es su hermanastro

—No seas tonta Maki, se supone que es menor de edad y en la lista solo conozco a Hanabi y a Rin…yo optó más por Hanabi

—¿Quién es Rin?—Preguntó Kotohime

—Es la conquiste de Mr. Obito—Se mordió el labio, Tayuya miró a las otras, tratando de comportarse

—¿Obito Uchiha anda con una menor de edad? ¿Qué él no le lleva como diez años?

—¿Qué no son quince?

—Como sea, esa tal Rin le tengo envidia, ¿Cómo se atreve a salir con Obito? ¡Yo lo estaba conquistando!—Anunció Maki—¡Es un Uchiha! ¿Saben lo que daría por estar con un Uchiha?

—¿Qué les parece si tratamos de adivinar quienes son esas personas y enviamos la lista?

—¡No! Yo quiero saber más

—Pues yo no quiero que se divulgue mi vida, no sabemos si las siguientes somos nosotras, si sale algún chisme mío, ya sabré que ustedes fueron

—¿Cómo sabrás eso?

—¡Hay que poner los celulares al frente! No puedo permitirme que anden hablando de mí, que tal si involucran a la policía, Temari es capaz de hacer un escándalo, nos van a arrastrar a todas, ¿No se habían puesto a pensar en eso? Más vale que nosotras no estemos involucradas #Yonosoypartedeeso— Empezó a grabar una historia y a publicarla inmediatamente, esperando tener alcance

—Yo también lo haré, vamos chicas dejemos los celulares ahí, no lo tocaré por las siguientes cinco horas

—Ni yo #Yonosoypartedeeso

.

.

.

(Chöchö/Yodo/Karui)

Ambas se sentaron compartiendo lonche.

—Al parecer están saliendo los trapos sucios de todos—Comentó Karui

—¿Te preocupa que algo salga a flote Yodo?—Esta vez le pregunto Chöchö

—No realmente, este año acabo de entrar, la verdad me da igual todo lo que se diga de mí, mi arte sigue siendo superior al de estos inadaptados. Esa amiga tuya…Sarada

—¿Sí?—Le pregunto Chöchö—¿Tienes algo en contra de ella?

—No, pero, me he leído sus chismes, vaya que Itachi es su padre, pensé que era su hermano. Un día Sarada fue al 505, estaba involucrándose con Kawaki en una casa de campaña, fue muy rápido, Itachi llegó y nos observó, Kabuto le señaló el lugar e inmediatamente fue por ella, la sacó del brazo y la arrastro…fue una metida de pata brutal por parte de ella

—¿Itachi cómo se enteró?

—Kabuto le llamó diciéndole un día antes, y le pasó la ubicación, a veces es muy chismoso, pero al parecer siente cierta atracción hacia Sarada, la ha estado vigilando desde que se enteró de su existencia

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso Yodo?—Yodo miró a Chöchö con una sonrisa

—A veces los hombres sueltan cosas que parecen insignificantes, pero no saben que las mujeres lo podemos utilizar como arma letal entre nosotras, a ellos no les preocupa quedar mal entre ellos, saben que la amistad se recupera después de unos golpes, en cambio nosotras estamos en el tira y afloja, pero si la mujer se da cuenta de que un hombre la traiciona, hace de todo porque él sufra

—Tienes razón—Le dijo Karui lanzando un suspiro—También leí los chismes, y al parecer Deidara es gay

—Te lo dijimos—Mencionaron ambas

—Solo quería tener algo con él, su arte me llena de vida, de emoción. ¿Han visto las esculturas que hace? Sus pinturas son un asco, pero las esculturas

—Estas cegada Karui, sin remedio, además no creo que los rumores sean verdaderos, parecen más de ficción, por dios ¿Todos violados? ¿Una infancia difícil? Bah—Mencionó Yodo—Yo no tuve nada de eso y mírame, dejó que un chingo de hombres abusen de mí, es increíble cómo puedes tener a todos comiendo de la palma de tu mano

—No creo que los tengas comiendo de la palma de tu mano Yodo—Le dijo Chöchö—En cambio yo los tengo, mi belleza y mi voluptuosidad hacen que caigan ante mí

—Oye, no es por echarle leña al fuego, pero ahí viene tu crush—Observaron a Shinki caminando

—¿Vieron eso? ¡Casi me voltea a ver!

—No seas ingenua Chöchö, obviamente él no te hará caso, vuelve a la realidad

—Todo mundo desea estar conmigo Karui, no tienes por qué demostrarme tu envidia verbal

—No es envidia, sino son kilos de más los que hacen que no consigas novio

—Ya les he dicho que he tenido un novio…pero no puedo mencionar su nombre

—¿A sí? ¿Y cómo era él? —Le preguntaron con burla

—¡Alto! Cabello largo, ojos azules, piel blanca, dibujaba de la mierda, pero…—Lanzó un suspiro—Funcionamos mejor como amigos, yo era demasiado para él

—Claro Chöchö, como si alguien así se fuera a fijar en una gorda como tú—Le dijo Karui

.

.

.

 **(Q/Sai)**

 _—Lo siento—Le comentó—No espero un perdón por lo que hice, sé que tomé la medida más desesperada en un intento desesperado de egoísmo, pero, te quiero—Le recordó llorando—Y eres una de las pocas personas que no me gustaría perder, ¿Sabes? Perdí a Ino, y lo perdí casi todo, no quiero perderte a ti_

 _Aquel no la miro a los ojos, pero ella seguía llorando ante él, de rodillas. Se paró de la silla y se agacho a la misma altura que ella…_

 _—Nunca estuve enojado, quizá en el fondo llegué a imaginar la peor situación, pero ¿Sabes?—Le dijo abrazándola— No tengo porque perdonarte, creo que tu acción fue lo mejor que paso, diversas fuerzas conspiraron para que fuésemos mejores personas, crecimos de manera diferente y está bien_

 _Q seguía llorando, arrepentida de lo que había hecho, Yahiko la miraba y se agachó a su altura, consolándola._

 _—Nunca te dije esto, pero recuerdo la primera vez que te vi…tenías una blusa rota, y un pantalón que llevaba diversas manchas inexplicables, nadie en la escuela quería hablarte, todos te tenían miedo…creo que fue cuando Ino llegó, vi todo eso aunque no lo creas, te tomó la mano y te llevo a otro lado, al siguiente día venías mejor, bañada y hasta olías bien, y te invite a jugar, después de eso no me arrepiento de nada de lo que paso, me gustó conocerte y crecer junto a ti, lamento mucho que nos hayamos distanciado y no estar para ti en los momentos difíciles…pero te quiero_

Tenía ese recuerdo fresco y esperaba que funcionara con Sai, pero Sai y Yahiko eran muy diferentes, Q tomó de la mano a Sai pero esté no le correspondió, ambos se habían hecho daño, peleaban por el amor de las personas, siempre había sido una competencia entre ellos.

—No

—Tienes que decir que eres tú el de la historia…tienes gente que te rodea y te ama, estás en un ambiente estable

—No Q

—Ya no puedes perder más cosas Sai…estás yendo hacia adelante, ¡Por dios! Tienes familia que te ama y que daría lo que fuese por ti, por favor…No dejes que…la gente vea toda esa mierda…he perdido a las personas más importantes para mí Sai

—No puedes venir aquí así y pedirme eso Kurotsuchi—Me llamó por mi nombre

—Sé que esto no te afectará tanto como a mí…la peor situación…

—Deja de pretender que lo que dicen los otros te afectará tanto, porque no te afecta, deja de hacerte la victima

—¿Sigues enojado? ¡No fue mi intención Sai!

—Sabías que ella me gustaba Q, aun así, interferiste, ¿Qué pretendías?

—Tú tenías suficiente amor, en todos lados y yo no tenía nada…No tenía un hogar, cuando te adoptaron te seguí desesperadamente, todos los días veía cómo te alimentaban y te acogían, yo no tenía nada, ella llegó a mí y me ofreció un refugió, hasta que aprendí a valerme por mí misma

—Y mira todo lo que has causado…que te den

Sentenció, mirándola con desdén.

—Ambos fuimos niños abandonados Sai, ambos crecimos con carencias, somos unos perros callejeros peleando por ese pescado que encontramos en la basura, seguimos peleando por un cariño que no nos complementa…Venimos de un lugar donde nadie más ha estado, la diferencia es que alguien adopto a uno de esos perros

—No, la diferencia es que alguien te daba alimento y tú lo desperdiciaste Q, que bien que ahora estás en esté lugar, todo caerá y se sabrá todo, no tengas dudas de eso, pero a diferencia de ti yo estaré ahí para cuando suceda eso, apoyándote, no como tú me apoyaste a mí

—¿Por qué no me puedes apoyar en esto? ¡Somos hermanos! ¡Somos más que eso! Lo sabes

—¿Tanto trabajo te cuesta disculparte conmigo?¡Deja te digo tus verdades! Cuando tienes cariño no sabes qué hacer con él, espero que ahora sepas que hacer con el desprecio, porque te mereces todo esto que está sucediendo, actúas como alguien insignificante, dando paseos por la escuela fingiendo que eres estudiante, vigilando la vida de todos, y viendo como chingar al otro, si te dan un poco de cariño no sabes qué hacer con él, lo que has hecho es imperdonable Q, te estás convirtiendo en alguien predestinado…

Ella seguía de rodillas llorando.

—Lo hice por ambos, porque te quiero, no fue mi intención robarte a Ino, ella ni siquiera me corresponde Sai…ella no me ama, no me mira, ella…

—Entonces dile lo que has hecho, ya basta de tus juegos sucios con Deidara.

.

.

.

 **(Yugao/Kakashi/Rin)**

—Supongo—Le respondió a Kakashi, dándole un sorbo a su bebida en el termo de caricaturas

—Entonces cállate

Yugao le respondió con una sonrisa, tomándole la mano sin su consentimiento.

—¡Kakashi!—Rin se plantó frente a ellos dos, el uniforme de porrista estaba impecable, planchado, no había una pelusa en él, no había rastros de suciedad—No has respondido mis llamadas—Se puso ambas manos en las caderas, como si realmente estuviese preocupada

Kakashi sacó de su cartera la imagen de los comentarios crueles que ella había hecho sobre él.

—Eso no es justificación para los actos inmorales que estás cometiendo. Oye niña, sino lo sabes está prohibido ingresar aquí, no formas parte de esta institución

Yugao entornó los ojos, los comentarios de Rin se los pasaba por la vulva, no le interesaba palabra alguna de lo que dijera de ella.

Kakashi tomó las mejillas de Yugao y le plantó un enorme beso

—Estamos ocupados, por si no lo has notado

Se plantó más cerca de ellos, y se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de Kakashi, tomó su brazo.

—¿Qué significa ese tatuaje?

—Significa que me ama

—Disculpa, pero no te pregunte a ti, me estoy dirigiendo a alguien en específico, pero esta vez sí me dirijo a ti, creo que eres una mala influencia para él y no puedo permitirlo, llevo más tiempo conociéndolo que tú y me duele ver su actuación, mis sentimientos son frágiles, y se están quebrando poco a poco por tu hipocresía con él. ¡Mira en lo que se está convirtiendo debido a ti!

—Me acusaste de violación Rin ¿Cómo quieres que actué?

—¡Y lo hacías! Sabías que estábamos en una relación de poder donde tu abusabas física y emocionalmente de mí, eso me estaba jodiendo Kakashi

—Creo que debiste acusar a tu padre, pero como ya no está acudiste a mí, no quiero herir tus falsos sentimientos, así que puedes dejar de mostrar este falso interés e irte por allá, donde realmente no te necesitan, pero te hacen sentir que sí

—O puedes quedarte a ver cómo nos besamos

—Ustedes no son pareja, esos tatuajes no significan que lo sean

—Claro que no, pero viene un pequeño ser en camino que hará que lo seamos, así que retírate, o puedes quedarte a escuchar como utilizaré el misoprostol en caso de que queramos disfrutar más nuestra sexualidad

Rin estaba molesta, pero se contuvo y se sentó frente a ellos—Acepto la invitación

—Muy bien—Sonrió Yugao—Son doce pastillas, fáciles de conseguir, el precio esta accesible, pero no sé si seré alérgica, pero ¿Qué dices Kakashi? ¿Quieres formar una familia conmigo? ¿O queremos formarla en un futuro?

Kakashi no dejaba de mirar a Rin, y ella a él.

La farsa de ambos se estaba yendo por el caño, Rin no era de ayuda en estos casos, alteraba completamente el mundo de Kakashi, lo sacudía, lo estremecía, Kakashi estaba a punto de reventar, de expresarse.

—¿Sabes qué? Tampoco soy grosera, supongo que hay otras cosas que deben resolver, te veo en la noche cariño

Kakashi le tomó el brazo antes de que se levantará.

—No sé porque haces esto—Yugao supo que no le hablaba a ella—Te di la libertad que tanto querías, no diré nada sobre tu relación, sé que eso quieres, pero la gente comienza a hablar, lo siento Rin, sé que dije que iba a estar para ti, pero ya no puedes ser mi prioridad.

El rostro de Rin lo dijo todo, no se esperaba el tonó sereno de Kakashi, esperaba que cayera rendido a sus pies, esperaba que él fuese su chivo, pero le estaba saliendo mal.

—Sabes…Yukata acaba de morir, pero no esperaba que fueses tú quien estuviera en ese lugar, y sé que dije muchas cosas anoche, sé que te pedí que te alejaras, pero no me esperaba verte aquí, ahora, con ella, ni que ella estuviese llamándote, Haku me explicó que no era una relación pero que te estaba cambiando, no dijo que para mal pero escuché preocupación en su tonalidad, y lo siento por delatarla, pero te trate mal y no estuve en uno de mis mejores momentos, pero esperaba que Obito fuese el que estuviera ahí, él ha tenido experiencias cercanas, somos tan parecidos…y sé que te duele cuando te habló de él y siento lastimarte, pero, estoy tan herida que no sé con quien hablar de esto con alguien, mi hermana no está más para mí, es terrible comprenderlo, venir a la escuela, tener que actuar como si nada estuviese pasando y…no tenerte a mi lado, cuando estuvimos juntos desde siempre…

Las lágrimas comenzaban a caer…

—No puedo expresar como me siento sobre esto, no creo que mi hermana se haya quitado la vida, no la veía desde hace tiempo, solo hablábamos por videollamada, era la única forma, y son contadas las veces que estuvimos cerca desde que paso ese accidente, es que es incierto todo esto…tú sabes lo que nos sucedió, tú sabes que probablemente la muerte me persiga a mí, ya que llevo ciertas pérdidas significativas en mi vida…me han obligado a hacer cosas que no quiero y he obligado a otros a hacerlas, lamento eso Kakashi

Kakashi sabía que todo lo que decía era verdad, pero todo ese discurso venia acompañado de algo que ella quería. No le importaba quedar como un cretino o ganarse el odio de ella, él ¿Dónde quedaba? ¿Dónde quedaban sus aspiraciones y salud mental? Rin se revictimizaba una y otra vez, sufría, sí, pero quería algo a cambio siempre, no podía caer nuevamente, si decían que esta relación era toxica, no se daban cuenta de lo radioactiva que era la relación de ambos, Rin se escondía detrás de esa voz y ese rostro angelical, nadie dudaba de ella ni de sus intenciones, pero realmente nadie se tomaba la molestia de conocerla, aquella niña a los ojos de todos ya había sufrido mucho, cuando se enteraran de está perdida grande, nuevamente comenzaran aquellas miradas lastimeras, apoyándola un poco, abrazándola y llenándola de apapachos, creyendo que su relación con Obito no es importante en estos momentos, que ella necesita cariño y amor, y Obito será la única persona en el mundo que podría dárselo.

Así que, como último acto, Rin se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su suéter, se levantó llevándose esa idea en la mente de que Kakashi la detendría o la seguiría, pero él se quedó firme ahí, solo observando como ella se alejaba y se perdía entre aquellas sucias gradas. Cuando sus compañeras la vieron llorando, inmediatamente fueron a consolarla, pensando que Kakashi era el culpable de sus lágrimas, que él había ocasionado el llanto de Rin. Inmediatamente las miradas de odio se dirigían hacia la pareja, soltaban maldiciones entre sus labios con el nombre de Kakashi, lo arrastraban como si él fuese el culpable del mismísimo fin del mundo.

—Vámonos de aquí

.

.

.

 **(Yagura/Fü/Shinki)**

—¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Tú exnovia la loca se encuentra en la lista! ¿Sabes cuánto desee saber porque terminaron?

—Lee lo que quieras no encontraras nada

—Tu amorío con Sari—Dijo Fü leyendo sorprendida

—Eso no nos dice nada, deja de leer eso Fü

—Quiero saber si viene algo de Shibuki, necesito saber antecedentes o eso es lo que he escuchado que hacen las chicas

—¿Rastrear a los hombres como criminales?—Soltó Yagura con ironía

—Es lo que dicen las chicas—Respondió Fü con una sonrisa—Las chicas como Ameno siempre tienen razón, o al menos es lo que dijo

—Tú no necesitas ser como ella—Shinki le quitó el teléfono de las manos—Koji no ha hecho la gran cosa, o ha tenido encuentros, se concentra más en el ambiente y en los videojuegos y eso es algo que le frustra a Ameno, no puede confiar en un hombre que solo se interese por sus videojuegos y el medio ambiente

—Pero aun así—Fü intentó quitarle el teléfono a Shinki— Yagura…¡sabes cuánto me gusta Shibuki! Y necesito acercarme a él, además puede que sean chismes, pero no voy a criticar por eso, quiero conocer lo malo de las personas, porque así lo sabré cuando les hablé y ellos no temerán a que les hablé por conveniencia ¿No es así?

—Acabas de entrar a la universidad, no todo es fantasía como lo dicen las películas—Comentó Yagura

—Y gracias por ser mi asesor—Fü le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro—¡Mira! Hablan de Sarada

Shinki mostró un leve interés, pero trató de ignorarla.

—No quiero saber nada que no sea expresado por ella

Yagura les brindo a ambos dos malteadas de vainilla.

—¡A que sí!—Expresó Fü con una sonrisa

—¡Que no!

—¡Que sí!—Amplió más la sonrisa

—No

—¡Sí! Tus ojos me lo dicen

—No, niña loca

—No, niña loca—Lo arremedó Fü—¡Vamos, nadie sabrá tu interés por Sarada!

—Baja la voz enana incompetente

—Por cierto—Yagura se recargó en el mostrador—¿Cómo ustedes dos se hicieron amigos? Son completamente diferentes en todos los sentidos

—En los exámenes médicos—Mencionó Fü—Accidentalmente vi los mesajes de Shinki

—Estabas de fisgona

—¡SI! Lo siento la curiosidad me mata, después me invito a comer y…

—No fue así

—Bueno me invite sola, él había invitado a comer a Hinoko

—Soku

—Hinoko, da igual es la misma persona

—Vaya, alguien más que me sorprende que pueda hablarles

—Somos amigos de infancia, Temari era su tutora, al igual que Kankuro y yo fui obligado a convivir con ella, bueno desde el orfanato

—¿¡Eres adoptado Shinki!?

—Pensé que ya lo sabías—Dijo con fastidio

—Pues ahora lo sé

—Y me dirás que dice de Sarada o no

Fü amplio su sonrisa.

—Bueno dice que realmente no es hija de los Uchiha, o sea sí, pero es hija de alguien que decía que era su hermano, o sea es sobrina de Sasuke porque es hija de su hermano de Sasuke quien se llama Itachi y es hijo de los que decían que eran padres de Sarada o sea que los padres de Sarada son sus abuelos paternos

Yagura le quitó el teléfono

—Vaya, realmente los Uchiha lo ocultaron muy bien, no dice quién es la madre

—Oye…hablando sobre tu familia ricachona, has visto todo lo que se publicó de Temari, no quiero ser indiscreta, pero son cosas ilegales

—Eres la persona más indiscreta que he conocido—Le respondió Shinki, arrebatándole el teléfono a Yagura

—Oye Shinki, espera—Le dijo Yagura—antes de que lo leas

Shinki lo silenció poniendo un dedo en su boca

—Ups, pensé que lo habías leído ya

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que Shinki terminó de leer la nota.

—¡Sabes! Será mejor que no hagamos algo estúpido, son solo rumores, la gente no es todo lo que se dice

—Pero son mis hermanos no puedo dejarlo así, tengo que hacer algo

—No puedes hacer nada contra eso, no sabes que es lo que haría Temari o Gaara

—Sí, Temari pagaría para que esto no saliera a flote, pero Gaara es diferente, él hará lo posible para que se exija la responsabilidad de todos, no puedo creer que se estén involucrando con las personas, pero es una comunidad variada, ¿Por qué ellos? ¿Qué es lo que tienen en común? ¡De todas las personas en la escuela porque ellos!

—No entendí lo último de Yukata, besos y abrazos donde quiera que estés. ¿Se fue de su casa?

—No creo que sea eso Fü—Mencionó Shinki

—Espera, creo que no leí bien

—¿Quién es Yukata? ¿La conoces Yagura?

—Si, es una amiga de Matty, pero quiere dar a entender que está muerta

.

.

.

(Kujaku/Yugito/Lod)

—Deberíamos vender la historia de Temari—Mencionó—Miren que esos chismes se venderían más rápido que el pan caliente

—No creo que debamos meternos en esas cosas—Mencionó Lod

Kujaku se mostró molesta ante la negativa de este.

—Por dios, no porque haya tenido algo que ver con tu hermanito tienes que defenderla, nos habías dicho que esa perra le causo mucho daño, así que no veo porque es malo tener que difundir la vida de esa perra

—Me abstengo de cosas idiotas como esta

—No los voy a involucrar no sean idiotas

—Es muy inmaduro Kujaku—Mencionó Yugito—Tenemos una edad razonable para no estar en conflictos como esos, deja la hipocresía y menciona que es por la envidia hacia Temari

—Arruinó mi vida

—No arruino tu vida, solo quito a Mitsuki del camino, por el camino que tú querías que fuese—Le respondió Lod

—Te recuerdo que fuiste tú la que le dio información sobre el aborto o la amenazaste

—No dejaría que Mitsuki arruinará su vida, Temari es mayor que él

—Y él solo era tu alumno—Mencionó Yugito—Te sugiero que mejor te concentres en la investigación y dejes de leer chismes

—¿Por qué no hacemos la investigación sobre la repercusión psicosocial de los chismes al final de la adolescencia?

—Sí, de seguro lucrar con dolor ajeno nos garantizará una entrada a…

—Vamos, hay que indagar quien ocasiona todos estos chismes, no creo que solo por arruinarles la vida a estas personas, ellas deberían de tener algo en común no lo creen

—Basta Lod, tú también Kujaku, no debemos meternos en la vida de los demás, son fibras sensibles que no sabemos lo que pueda desencadenar—Tomó sus cosas y se levantó de ahí, pensando que ellos tendrían algo para reflexionar, pero la curiosidad los mataba a ambos

—Una de mis metas superficiales e irracionales, es ver a Temari en la miseria, sabes con estos chismes podría…sentir cierta satisfacción por lo que le hizo a Mitsuki, él no debió ir por ese camino, y todo fue debido a esa intrusa, también Sarada lo incito, pero ese hueso es de otro perro…si…tal vez… ¿Recuerdas a esa chica de ojos grandes y un lunar en la mejilla?

—¿La que solía ir con Itachi a todos lados? Sí…

—¿Crees que esa podría ser la madre de Sarada? ¿O quién es? ¡Vamos es divertido!

—Yo creo que deberíamos dejar esto por la paz tal y como dijo Yugito

—Yugito que, además creo que está metiendo fines personales, uno de sus hermanos está involucrado en ese asunto, además no tardan en hablar de ella, sabes, el periodismo no descansa

—Y luego porque nos matan, por dios, lee la nota bien, alguno de los alumnos pudo haber sido

—Pero…

—Y tú solo piensas en venganza

—No creo que estén haciendo reuniones para derribar las estructuras opresivas o ¿Sí? Sabes que eso es algo muy tonto, ellos no harían eso, son personas interesadas más en si misma que en sus actos, no les importó cometer grandes faltas a la moral ¿Por qué se preocuparían por la persona que tienen al lado? No hay empatía en esto tiempos, la gente solo señala, creo que nosotros podemos interferir en eso ¿No crees? En mostrarles como es su conducta con este evento desencadenante

—Creo que alguien ya lo hizo. Y fue quien hizo la nota.


End file.
